Hot Love Drama
by ggagalaxy
Summary: El destino siempre está a favor de quien tiene fe en él, piensa Midorikawa, porque desde el primer instante en que sus ojos se posaron en el inusual favorito de papá, sintió que el futuro tenía sorpresas preparadas para ellos dos.
1. Chapter 1

I.-

Lo primero que le había llamado la atención de aquel chico habían sido sus ojos, gatunos y extraños, serios y tristes, distintos a los de cualquier niño de siete años. En el centro tenían un brillo dual, un par de lunas llenas en medio de un cielo verdeazulado que eran como el todo, y al mismo tiempo la nada, el satélite terrestre y la imagen viva del vacío total, la desesperanza. Pensaba que era demasiado distinto, que no encajaba en el grupo y que por esa razón no tenía amigos con los que jugar, sin embargo le gustaba hacerse la idea de que al mezclar sus ojos oscuros como la noche, con los de él como la luna, podían volverse una noche hermosa que abarcaba todo a su paso.  
Hiroto era la luz, y él la noche esperando la aparición de ese aclarar débil, pero sensual y elegante al mismo tiempo. Ambos eran el universo, las estrellas y los planetas, todo lo existente en dos pares de ojos, de manera implícita. Hiroto no lo sabía, ni nadie más, era su secreto, el mejor de todos, porque lo había descubierto por si mismo una noche de espionaje improvisado sobre un árbol, cuando el chico lunar había escapado del orfanato.  
Aquella noche lo había observado desde la altura, sin emitir sonido alguno, esperando que su llanto cesara. Conocía el motivo de sus lágrimas, luego de pasar varios días juntos en un salón lleno de niños, donde nadie le dirigía la palabra, era evidente que el desprecio iba a volverse el detonante para hacer estallar su corazón en agonía.  
Desde la altura había visto sus lágrimas brillar como estrellas fugaces rodando por sus mejillas, solitarias e inmaculadas, imposibles de alcanzar. Él no se sentía capaz de estirar la mano y atrapar dichas estrellas, por eso simplemente había cumplido con el rol de espectador, aun cuando su estómago se revolvía de impotencia. Aquella noche, su rostro se había encendido por sí solo, no por vergüenza ni por miedo, algo que jamás había experimentado nacía de su interior, tras contemplar el reflejo de la luna llena en esos ojos verdes hinchados de tanto llorar. Esa noche descubrió que sus vidas se encontrarían, sin importar cuantos obstáculos se interpusieran entre ellos, que ni siquiera se hablaran o vieran, que Hiroto fuera el consentido de papá y él un simple niño que gustaba del fútbol, nada valía contra el destino, después de todo, juntos eran el universo.

La vida en el orfanato era alegre, pese a la indiscutible condición de abandono de cada uno de los niños. Midorikawa Ryuuji siempre había mantenido los ánimos altos a la espera de algún día salir y brillar, de obtener todo el poder que la suerte le había arrebatado por ser huérfano. Era un chico risueño, alegre, que disfrutaba el tiempo con sus compañeros, podía compartir con cada uno de ellos de forma indiscriminada, nadie se negaba a verlo sonreír y parlotear de la forma graciosa en que lo hacía. El único que representaba una barrera en su extenso mundo social era Hiroto Kiyama, un niño solitario, que tras su sonrisa cándida y ausente escondía el rencor acumulado por los años de soledad. Nadie en el orfanato lo quería, era el favorito del padre adoptivo que tenían en común, un noble hombre que había dispuesto su fortuna al servicio de los niños, para cuidarlos y darles el cariño que nunca recibirían de sus progenitores. Sus visitas lograban hacer que todos iluminaran sus ojos con esperanza, incluso el pequeño Hiroto, quien aprovechaba dichas oportunidades para absorber toda la atención que se le negaría hasta el próximo domingo, durante la hora de ver a papá, como decían todos los niños. Midorikawa no había dejado de notar ese detalle luego de haberlo visto llorar esa noche de luna llena. Creía que no le importaba la soledad, que ese era su mundo y que estaba bien, por ende procuraba no cruzar demasiadas palabras con él, para así no interrumpir su estilo de vida, pero el tiempo y la insistencia le enseñaron que sus suposiciones eran erradas, que los ojos que cobraban vida con cada visita de papá estaban pidiendo a gritos la aceptación del resto. Del resto, especialmente de dos chicos, el otro par preferido de papá, algo así como sus hermanos más cercanos por obligación.

A Midorikawa no le importaba la atención de nadie en particular, le bastaba con charlar un rato y reír, jugar una partida de fútbol y comer los dulces que papá les obsequiaba a todos por igual. Sentía que la atención de sus hermanos era equitativa, que no habían favoritos entre todos, por lo tanto no había necesidad de competir por ser el mejor o el más inteligente. En cambio Hiroto Kiyama pensaba lo contrario, que su título de favorito lo había ganado con esfuerzo, que siempre debía ser perfecto ante los ojos de papá, porque sin él, absolutamente nadie iba a quererlo. Su misión en la vida era convertirse en el verdadero Hiroto, ese que papá había perdido en un accidente, aquel chico de la fotografía por el cual el hombre derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en su despacho cuando se enfrascaba en la soledad de cuatro paredes, para luego regresar junto a los niños con la sonrisa amable que lo caracterizaba. Hiroto, quien ni siquiera recordaba su verdadera procedencia, estaba empecinado en volverse el reemplazo del muchacho muerto años atrás, para obtener todo el amor de papá y convertirse en el ejemplo a seguir de sus hermanos cercanos, con quienes era obligado a entrenar fútbol con más ímpetu que con el resto de los compañeros.  
"Ustedes son mis jugadores estrella" eran las palabras de papá, cinco palabras que tenían el peso suficiente para encender los corazones de los tres muchachos, para motivarlos a entrenar sus cuerpos hasta el cansancio todos los días.  
Nadie entendía porqué papá tenía una fascinación tan grande con el fútbol, pero no lo cuestionaban, si era lo que a él le gustaba, debía ser lo correcto, y ellos estaban ahí dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí para enorgullecerlo. Sólo Hiroto era consciente del porqué de esa locura.

Cierto día, papá había ido al orfanato como cualquier domingo, llevando una bolsa de caramelos para cada niño, sonriendo feliz ante sus muestras de afecto, compartiendo la hora del almuerzo como de costumbre. Sin embargo, el ambiente no era el mismo, en el aire Midorikawa pudo sentir que algo había cambiado, la sonrisa de papá duraba menos de lo normal y los niños eran menos bulliciosos. Tal vez había pasado el tiempo y comenzaban a dejar su etapa de infancia, después de todo llevaban años viviendo en ese lugar, y luego de tanto siguiendo una rutina sus vidas pasaban sin que pudieran darse cuenta, aunque sus cuerpos cambiaban por fuera.  
Durante el almuerzo, papá tuvo una expresión sombría, casi tanto como la del sujeto que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo, un hombre con aspecto de muerto cuyos ojos dejaban de manifiesto la avaricia. Los niños no sabían mucho de él, pero preferían evitarlo.  
Papá no habló en la mesa, ni tampoco sus hijos. Si papá estaba de mal humor, no era apropiado faltarle el respeto interrumpiendo el silencio que el hombre parecía apreciar. O al menos parecía hacerlo hasta que carraspeó en voz alta y dio un sorbo a su té, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.  
Midorikawa saltó de inmediato en su banco, dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y esperó al igual que todos sus hermanos.  
- Desde hoy, cambiaremos de hogar.

El hombre inició un discurso conciso acorde a su lentitud al hablar, el cual puso en alerta a todos los chicos presentes como por efecto en cadena. Siempre habían vivido allí, en esa casa, nadie jamás había pensado en mudarse hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, cuando tuvieran sus vidas hechas, sin embargo no sabían que su padre, a quien tanto estimaban, tenía planeado el destino de todos ellos desde un principio.  
Un cambio de vida, había dicho el hombre, una variante en la rutina, que comenzaría a impartirse a partir del día siguiente. Les ordenó empacar sus pertenencias, dejar lo innecesario y llevar sus buzos y zapatillas de deporte. A las ocho de la noche se reunirían en el comedor nuevamente, con bolso en mano.  
La noticia causó un gran revuelo en los niños, quienes sin comprender lo que sucedía hicieron caso a las órdenes de su padre. Charlaron entre ellos en los cuartos mientras empacaban, planteando posibles teorías acerca del nuevo hogar al que papá se refería. Era una total conmoción, un cambio radical en sus vidas monótonas.  
- Seguro que vamos a tener mejores habitaciones que estas - comentó Nagumo cruzándose los brazos por la nuca, observando con una ceja alzada como sus compañeros de habitación hacían sus maletas. - Quiero un cuarto solo.  
- Yo estoy acostumbrado acá - habló el peliblanco Suzuno, con el mismo tono ausente de siempre, recibiendo un chasqueo de lengua de parte de su compañero como respuesta.  
- Pero este sitio es tan chico, ¡no podemos haber tres personas en este cuarto! - objetó dirigiéndole un vistazo a Hiroto, con la intención de hacerle notar que era él quien estaba de sobra.  
- Veamos qué es lo que quiere papá para nosotros, él sabe lo que nos conviene - habló Hiroto en tono neutral, cerrando su maleta. La alzó de un tirante y se la arrimó a la espalda, con las piernas temblando por el peso.  
- ¡Deja de darle la razón en todo! Ni siquiera está acá y lo defiendes - se rió Nagumo frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud pasiva de su compañero pelirrojo. Suzuno lo miró un segundo, y no intervino.  
- Es lo que me parece correcto - musitó Hiroto, encaminándose a la salida. Vio el reloj de mano que llevaba, y dejó la habitación, optando por no prolongar la charla de manera que terminara en un pleito.  
- Tsk ese marica me pone enfermo - Nagumo gruñó volviendo a cruzar sus brazos por su nuca, para descansar contra la pared mientras su amigo ordenaba sus últimas prendas.

Midorikawa cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo antes de dejar el cuarto, haciéndose el mismo tipo de preguntas que el resto de sus compañeros. A sus oídos llegaron comentarios de todo tipo, algunos lo suficientemente graciosos como para obligarlo a asomarse al cuarto y dar una opinión que encendiera los ánimos de bromear.  
- Quizás estén conspirando contra nosotros, o nos reclutarán al ejército y acabaremos nuestras vidas en una sanguinaria guerra mundiaaaal - comentó Midorikawa moviendo los dedos de arriba a abajo, reproduciendo el movimiento que hacían los vampiros de las películas de terror baratas para asustar a sus compañeros, sin lograrlo.  
- ¡Cállate! - chilló Touchi arrojándole un almohadón.  
- ¡Ni modo! - habló Honba, levantándose de hombros. - Tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros mismos.

El chico de cabello verde se rió al esquivar el almohadón, y se despidió de sus compañeros rápidamente. Abandonó el cuarto y caminó al comedor, sintiendo su estómago contraerse de nerviosismo. Un nuevo hogar, un nuevo comienzo, ¿podría empezar de cero y cruzar la barrera auto impuesta por el único chico con el que no había logrado cruzar más de dos palabras? O tal vez iban a separarlos irremediablemente, quizás ya habían encontrado padres definitivos y... Tendría una verdadera familia.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que nada más Hiroto y un par de chicos estaban listos con sus maletas. El comedor estaba casi desolado, y no había rastro de papá. Ya faltaba poco para que fueran las ocho en punto, pero más que emocionados, todos los presentes (tres o cuatro) lucían expresiones de intranquilidad, como si algo grande estuviese próximo a suceder. Midorikawa dejó su maleta en el piso y esperó, paseando la vista por alrededor, aunque aquella simple acción le costaba más de lo imaginado. La presencia del chico lunar allí ejercía sobre él una atracción incontrolable, apenas si podía mantener los ojos alejados de él, éstos se escapaban de su control y regresaban al punto inicial, causándole un terrible bochorno. En más de una ocasión sus miradas se encontraron, era imposible que Hiroto no se hubiese percatado de que unos ojos se posaban sobre él a cada segundo, y Midorikawa no había conseguido ocultar el sonrojo que se pintaba en sus mejillas al verse descubierto espiando.  
Un minuto antes de las ocho, el señor Kira, padre de los niños, hizo aparición en el comedor, con su caminar pausado y mirada vacía, complementada con esa sonrisa casual que volvía su rostro fiable. Junto a él, varios de los niños se hicieron presentes, se reunieron entorno a la habitación y esperaron a que el hombre hablara. Jamás alguien abría la boca antes que papá.  
- La van los espera afuera, queridos, por favor vayan dentro con sus pertenencias y mantengan el orden. No quiero discusiones en el camino.

Esas fueron sus palabras, poco explicativas por cierto. Tanto Midorikawa como el resto de los presentes quedaron impávidos durante el tiempo que les tomaba asimilar lo escuchado. El niño de cabello verde y ojos oscuros desvió de inmediato la vista hacia Hiroto, como si a través de él pudiese leer los planes de papá, después de todo, era el favorito, a quien siempre se le veía mas feliz en compañía del hombre.  
- ¿¡No vas a decirnos a dónde vamos! - la aparición de Nagumo en el comedor no pasó desapercibida, su poco sutil intervención instó a todos los niños a girar en dirección a él, reprochándole su comportamiento irrespetuoso frente al superior.

Midorikawa suspiró al observar la escena, donde más allá Suzuno sujetaba la cintura del pelirrojo, surrándole que mantuviera la calma ante papá, pero el chico era terco como una mula, y no dejó de manifestar su molestia ante todas las miradas que lo juzgaban.  
- No le hables en ese tono, Haruya.

Ryuuji abrió los ojos de par en par, atónito al ver como el favorito de papá salía a defenderlo, a lo que Nagumo respondió con un respingo, ignorando sus palabras. El chico peliverde miró en silencio, sintiendo que dentro de poco iba a arder Troya, varias veces antes había presenciado pleitos entre aquel par de muchachos, los cuales por fortuna no habían llegado a golpes. Tragó al recordar la noche de luna llena, cuando vio en el rostro de Hiroto la figura de un joven débil ante la soledad, distinto del que estaba en la sala, hablando airoso. Sintió que no iba a soportar verlo llorar otra vez, si estaba allí aparentando tanta fuerza, tan digno y admirable, ¿o aquello era una máscara para hacerse un lugar en el mundo? Quizás el lugar que quería arrebatarle al verdadero Hiroto Kiyama. Probablemente eso era lo único a lo que podía aspirar para ser aceptado, en vista de que el resto de sus compañeros lo ignoraban como si de sarna se tratase.  
- He dicho que no quiero discusiones, niños - retomó la palabra el padre, tornando su mirada más seria ante los muchachos asustados. Hizo una pausa corta, tomó aire y habló - Ahora, vayan a la van, o se quedarán solos acá.

La amenaza surtió efecto de inmediato, de algún modo el termino "soledad" y sus derivados producía un escozor insoportable en todos los niños, quienes sin refutar obedecieron la orden y dejaron el comedor de reunión en un santiamén.

El trayecto entre el hogar y la calle era extenso en el infantil mundo de Midorikawa, cuya visión no llegaba más allá de la puerta de entrada desde que tenía memoria. Estaba oscuro, la noche se había ceñido pesada en el cielo, y bajo él sólo la estrella pelirroja titilaba lejana, arrastrando su bolso ruidosamente sobre el pavimento. De pronto el cielo se había nublado. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Ryuuji, limitando su respiración.  
En fila avanzó en silencio, sin ánimos de bromear. Sentía el hedor de la incertidumbre en el aire, sobre las cabezas de los chicos, quienes enmudecidos caminaban en dirección a la calle, sumidos en la oscuridad que la falta de estrellas entregaba a aquella noche de duda.  
Más atrás pudo oír los reclamos incesantes de Nagumo, que sonaban lejanos dentro del panorama invernal. Miró de reojo y pilló el rostro de Suzuno. Volteó deprisa, y distinguió a unos metros la figura de un automóvil, tal como había dicho papá. Un par de niños comenzaron a subir con dificultad, ayudados por aquel extraño hombre en quien nadie confiaba.  
Ése era el destino tal vez. Subirse a un automóvil con el tipo más extraño que había visto jamás, en dirección a un lugar del que no sabían absolutamente nada, acompañado por un grupo de pre-púberes cuyas vidas eran manipuladas con hilos por medio de la palabra "soledad". El destino podía ser cruel, pero en él, su vida y la de Hiroto se cruzarían, pensó el peliverde inhalando el aire frío de la noche. Era un hecho, nada iba a impedirlo, donde fueran, por el tiempo que le tomara, sus vidas iban a encontrarse, tal como la noche escribía con sus infinitas estrellas en el cielo, porque juntos eran el todo y más.

Midorikawa sonrió al pensar en ello, entró al automóvil, se sentó junto a una ventana, desde la cual podía observar la noche y la estrella pelirroja unos asientos más adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

II.-

La rutina nueva de la que había hablado papá era, en efecto, demasiado distinta a la vida tranquila en el orfanato. Tuvieron que despertar temprano luego de una larga noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, donde la duda se había plasmado en el rostro de todos los niños que asustados observaron la nueva y peculiar decoración de los cuartos a los que habían sido asignados, hasta que sus jóvenes mentes se dieron por vencidas y los hicieron caer dormidos. Despertar en un ambiente completamente distinto del conocido no hizo más que alertar a cada chico, asimismo desayunar entorno a una mesa plateada cuyas dimensiones estratosféricas distaban mucho de sus escritorios con dibujos de animales, todo ello sumado a la presencia de papá en la cabecera, quien no aparentaba la ternura habitual, sino más bien parecía haberse contagiado del aura maligna de aquel hombre despreciable con cara de zombi.  
Midorikawa comió su cereal en completo silencio, sin el más mínimo deseo de bromear con sus compañeros. Le bastaba observar sus rostros intranquilos para saber que ello no era lo correcto. Junto a papá, Hiroto, Nagumo y Suzuno desayunaban enmudecidos, aunque menos turbados que el resto de los muchachos. Al contrario, lucían tranquilos, como si hubiesen sabido que esa mañana sería totalmente distinta a lo habitual, aunque eso era inconsecuente, pensó Ryuuji al recordar la escena que Nagumo había montado la noche anterior. Por otro lado, Hiroto podía bien estar en conocimiento de todo, no era el consentido por existir, tenía más atribuciones que el resto, lo que en ocasiones le jugaba malas pasadas en sus relaciones sociales. Suzuno jamás abría la boca para otra cosa que no fuera comer y hablar con Nagumo, por lo que no podías inferir nada muy acertado de él. Midorikawa sonrió al pensar que ese chico le producía una inusual simpatía.  
Al tanto jugaba con su cuchara revolviendo el cereal remojado en leche, recordó la noche anterior, exactamente cuando la van de papá se había adentrado en las profundidades de un espeso bosque, por completo sumido en las tinieblas. El viaje había sido inquietante en su totalidad, papá no había aclarado ningún detalle y tanto Midorikawa como los demás empezaban a temer lo peor a medida que avanzaban a un destino totalmente incierto. El bosque oscuro, el silencio imperturbable, el frío mitigado con el calor corporal de los compañeros, todo aquello era como parte de una escalofriante pesadilla con un final mortífero. Empeoró aún más cuando, finalmente, pudieron ver el cielo estrellado en lo alto, ello porque más que entregarles una grata visión nocturna, les dejó entrever la silueta de una enorme edificación plateada, con la extraña forma de las naves que habían visto en las películas de temática extraterrestre. Algunos niños gritaron al ver semejante nave en medio de la nada, otros perdieron la paciencia y no soportaron la ansiedad, saltaron sobre papá exigiéndole que les contara a donde iban, los más tranquilos se abrazaron en silencio. Ryuuji tragó saliva y se mantuvo expectante, sintiendo como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Pudo ver a papá inerte ante las preguntas de los niños, a un par de chicas llorando, la espalda y el cuello de Hiroto rígidos, la mano pequeña de Suzuno aferrándose al hombro de su amigo, a su amigo completamente tieso, paralizado ante lo que presenciaba.

El muchacho peliverde suspiró al rememorar esa escena, tragó saliva y se llevó una cucharada de cereal a la boca. No tenía apetito, así como ninguno de los demás. Todo había sucedido muy rápido, un día estaban almorzando en familia como cualquier domingo, y al otro despertaban dentro de una especie de nave interplanetaria con habitaciones de paredes metálicas, un comedor gigantesco de tonos fríos y un padre que no decía palabra alguna mientras desayunaban cereal remojado.  
No sabía que pensar y su estómago palpitaba de tensión, el ambiente era confuso, y ninguno se sentía capaz de plantear alguna duda. Ninguno, a excepción de Hiroto, quien se mostró tranquilo y sacudió la manga de papá para llamar su atención. El hombre captó el mensaje y asintió, luego se incorporó en su lugar y comenzó a hablar tras un leve carraspeo.

De manera inexplicable, papá acabó guiando a los niños a un enorme gimnasio situado en el centro de la extraña edificación, donde les ordenó que se pusieran en fila como un grupo de presidiarios. Los separó en conjuntos de quince, y los hizo correr entorno a la enorme cancha de fútbol que abarcaba casi todo el gimnasio. Ninguno protestó al respecto, siempre jugaban fútbol, pero de algún modo la situación ahora era diferente, no se veía como que practicaran dicho deporte en busca de diversión, incluso la mirada seria de papá otorgaba al ambiente una tensión impropia. Pero en pro de enorgullecer al hombre que había cuidado de ellos, siguieron sus órdenes y corrieron, hasta que les anunció que era hora de comenzar con los partidos de práctica.  
Nagumo bañó en preguntas a papá, soltó de golpe todas las interrogantes que rondaban en las mentes jóvenes y confundidas, como si hubiese leído cada una de ellas y memorizado cada inquietud, pero como respuesta no obtuvo otra cosa que unas palabras que le cerraron la boca al segundo.  
- Si continuas protestando, te quitaré el puesto de líder de tu equipo.

Y aunque ni siquiera comprendían lo que quería decir "equipo" en ese contexto, la sola posibilidad de convertirse en líder de un grupo era tentadora, cualquiera de ellos anhelaba ser el jefe así como papá, especialmente alguien como Nagumo, pensó Midorikawa al tanto observaba la situación. Sus deseos innatos de ser el cabecilla sobresalían a kilómetros de distancia, ese carácter fuerte, a diferencia del propio, que intentaba permanecer siempre en calma y con una sonrisa a flor de piel. No era buena idea entrometerse con él.

Papá distribuyó a los equipos de quince niños para que se enfrentaran entre ellos. En total cinco equipos, dos contra dos, y uno final, el cual misteriosamente era el de Hiroto. Ryuuji no se extrañó, ni ninguno, era un secreto a voces que el chico de los ojos gatunos era el favorito.

Le tocó jugar contra un equipo en el que estaban Suzuno y su amigo Hiromu, como compañero tuvo a Nagumo, quien de inmediato intentó imponer sus normas. El peliverde prefirió no oponerse a su cháchara, un par de chicos discutieron acerca de sus tácticas, pero al final el muchacho de ojos dorados hizo con el equipo lo que se le fue en gana. A Midorikawa no le molestó, estaba más preocupado de sobrevivir en ese mundo nuevo en el que se adentraban cada vez más sin posibilidad de escape, donde papá y su brazo derecho parecían dominar como emperadores. Se sintió traicionado en el fondo de su ser, ver a Hiroto, al mismo chico que hacía unas noches había espiado indefenso llorando en soledad, ahora a la cabeza, juzgando a cada uno de los niños con la vista como si fuese el sucesor del trono real, el heredero indiscutido del mal, le causaba una extraña desazón. Si bien nunca habían sido amigos, ni habían cruzado más de dos palabras, contemplarlo allí en la tarima junto a papá los separaba más que cualquier barrera. Él como un simple mortal en el piso, corriendo como un esclavo, siguiendo las órdenes sin reclamar como si su vida en juego fuese el espectáculo que los emperadores esperaban disfrutar, él era una especie de peón próximo a ser acechado por los leones, mientras los reyes bebían el vino de los dioses en las alturas del Olimpo.  
Intentó no pensar demasiado en el asunto, de todos modos no era algo que fuera capaz de cambiar, la realidad era así, la vida era así, algunos estaban sobre ti, hicieras lo que hicieras, era parte del destino también; no escoger la suerte, ser sólo una estrella solitaria titilando despacio ante la inmensidad del sol y la luna, de los ojos lunares que recriminaban con desgano los movimientos de los pequeños astros sin razón de ser. Tal vez algún día la estrella insignificante que Ryuuji era iba a impactar contra esa luna llena de rencor. Nunca se sabe cuándo puedes adquirir una cola que te haga viajar a la velocidad de la luz. Dejar de ser sólo un astro varado, volverse una estrella fugaz.

Su equipo y el de Suzuno jugaron por más de media hora, fueron el primer par en enfrentarse. Un duelo casi mortal, en el que Nagumo desató su frustración como un torbellino desbocado, en el que no le importó la salud de quien supuestamente tenía el título de ser su mejor amigo. Gracias a eso, su equipo triunfó, tres goles contra uno fue el resultado del marcador. Un gol de Ryuuji, los otros dos de Nagumo.  
Entre el ajetreo del triunfo y las sonrisas de los ganadores, Midorikawa divisó la expresión apacible de papá, la de Hiroto, y la imagen misma de la decepción pintada en los ojos de Suzuno, el chico mudo que por alguna razón le simpatizaba. Su amigo Hiromu comenzó a llorar luego de que un par de niños traviesos del equipo ganador iniciaran el rumor de que los perdedores iban a ser ejecutados, que todo ese cambio en la rutina era un colador para decidir quiénes merecían vivir al alero de papá. En el estado permanente de alerta en el que todos estaban, podían creer cualquier cosa.  
- Hiromu, calma, eso es mentira - habló Ryuuji sujetando el hombro de su amigo, en un esfuerzo por consolar su pena. - Papá nos quiere, no nos haría algo así.  
- ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó el jovencito castaño con los ojos aguados, parpadeando para volver a la normalidad.  
- En serio, no tienes nada que temer - sonrió su amigo entrecerrando sus oscuros ojos.

Su sonrisa duró poco, a medida que pasaban los segundos su auto convicción se deshacía como hielo en medio del desierto, hablaba sin propiedad, en el fondo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero contribuir con el pánico no lo iba a beneficiar en lo absoluto, mucho menos enfrentarse al llanto de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Descansaron media hora, mientras observaban como los otros dos equipos jugaban al igual que ellos, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento. Hiromu se sentó junto a Ryuuji, todavía víctima de unos cuantos espasmos que el peliverde trató de amainar al tanto le señalaba las jugadas de los chicos en la cancha. Allí, era evidente que unos cuantos se jugaban casi la vida, como si el rumor de que los perdedores morirían fuera real. Reina, una chica de cabello azulado, destacó más que cualquier hombre de su equipo, y entre sus rivales, Osamu, un joven mayor que el promedio de niños demostró que sus aptitudes eran idóneas para liderar. Pese a ello, los vencedores fueron Reina y sus compañeros, lo que quería decir que Midorikawa, Nagumo y el resto eran sus próximos contrincantes.  
Papá los dejó tomar un receso de quince minutos. Después todos salieron a la cancha y tomaron posición, con el mismo pavor inicial que el que habían sentido en sus primeros juegos. De una ojeada, Ryuuji divisó a sus compañeros de equipo, a los rivales y a papá. Su mirada interceptó con la de Hiroto un instante en el que ambos mantuvieron la cabeza en alto, sin bajar la guardia, logrando crear una tensión invisible como un hilo que los unía. Los oídos del pequeño peón palpitaron en su cabeza, porque sabía muy bien cuál era su papel en aquella cancha, era lógico que su vida ínfima y sinsentido no era más que la del bufón de los reyes. Volteó hacia el arco, y pateó el balón para iniciar el partido.

Bajo la mirada de su público sentía que corría por vivir, tal como los demás. Más que seguir el tonto rumor que algún par de idiotas habían inventado, sus piernas avanzaban audaces entre los niños motivadas por el orgullo, por dejar en claro que su capacidad era digna de reconocimiento, por demostrarle tanto a papá como a Hiroto que no era sólo uno del grupo, que era esa estrella ágil que dejaba una estela tras de sí, dispuesta a abrirse paso hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Y aunque para el mismo Midorikawa el objetivo no era claro, por un motivo ajeno a su mente de ocho años, tenía que volverse especial para el par de lunas que lo vigilaban desde el cielo.  
Lo dejó salir a la luz tras anotar su primer gol, el que hizo saltar a todo el equipo, menos al pelirrojo aleonado que limitó su expresión a un chasquear de lengua. Las siguientes tres anotaciones fueron otro producto de la envidia de Nagumo, reluciendo por demostrar que nadie era más que él, en ningún aspecto.  
Ulvida consiguió quebrar la defensa del equipo del peliverde, y marcó un punto para los suyos, luego lo hizo Shigeto, uno de los camaradas de la chica. A cambio, el muchacho que había esparcido el rumor que tenía los pelos de punta de todos, Netsuha Natsuhiko, anotó el gol que llevó al triunfo a Midorikawa y a los demás.

En tres partidos se fue toda la mañana, los chicos estaban exhaustos y hambrientos otra vez. No acostumbraban sobre exigir sus cuerpos de esa manera, luego de años jugando con inocentes figuras de acción y cubos con letras, correr por casi dos horas era un exceso para sus piernas y corazones. El triunfo de Nagumo y su equipo destellaba como un sol en el centro de la cancha, mientras que Suzuno, Ulvida y Osamu se guarecían en las sombras de la derrota, temerosos de que en efecto, aquello significara el fin de sus vidas.  
En lo alto de la tarima, Hiroto susurró en el oído de papá, quien después de toda la mañana sin mover un músculo facial esbozó una sonrisa, la sonrisa enternecedora que cada niño recordaba haber visto los domingos al almuerzo.  
- Es suficiente por ahora - habló el señor Kira sin borrar la sonrisa de su semblante. Se levantó de su asiento y aplaudió, logrando que los rostros de los perdedores se ablandaran, perdiendo el pavor. - Vayan a tomar una ducha, los espero a las una en el comedor para el almuerzo. - Informó, vuelto el centro de atención. - Los baños están a la izquierda de la salida, allí encontrarán toallas y cambios de ropa de acuerdo a cada uno de ustedes. Sus trajes estarán con nombres, por favor úsenlos para cuando nos reunamos.

Midorikawa dejó el gimnasio sumido en un mutismo total, en compañía de su amigo castaño. Encontraron los baños de inmediato, se adentraron seguidos del resto de los muchachos de los distintos equipos recién formados, y se dieron una larga ducha de agua tibia.  
En la mente del pequeño peliverde rondaban las escenas recién vividas, escurrían por su memoria como las gotas que recorrían su cuerpo de principio a fin. El rostro de papá, a Hiromu llorando (¿y si resultaba que el rumor era cierto?), la petulancia de Nagumo, los goles que había anotado, tal vez perjudicando al resto de los niños, la mirada gélida de Hiroto, esa pequeña sonrisa que había nacido del aplauso de su padre... Si intentaba alinear los sucesos, no conseguía esclarecer demasiado, sino que su mente daba vueltas y vueltas retorciéndose por las ideas más escabrosas que había tenido en la vida. Cerró la llave de la ducha, cogió una toalla y la ató alrededor de su cuerpo para salir del cubículo en el que estaba. A la distancia solamente vio a Suzuno calzándose una polera azulada con unos cuantos detalles, ningún muchacho parecía haber acabado su baño aún, excepto por él. Recordó que papá les había ordenado que vistieran de una determinada manera, pero tras pasear la vista por el camarín solo halló prendas desordenadas por doquier. Tragó saliva, se aproximó al niño de cabello blanco y le palmeó el hombro suavemente para llamar su atención. Probablemente él estaba más al tanto de lo que debían hacer.  
- Disculpa - sonrió Ryuuji apartando su mano rápidamente para no incomodar al chico más de lo necesario. Suzuno volteó hacia él y asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que lo escuchaba. Aquel gesto le pareció más generoso de lo que había imaginado de parte de quien solo cruzaba palabras con Nagumo, así que no le costó armarse de valor para proseguir -. ¿Tú sabes dónde está la ropa de la que habla papá? - preguntó aun sonriendo, pese a que estaba asustado. Sonreír era algo que no podía evitar frente a cualquier mirada, y esos ojos celestes un poco entristecidos le producían más deseos de estirar sus labios y enseñar su amigable dentadura de lo usual.

Suzuno paseó la vista por el cuarto y volvió a asentir, cruzó sus pupilas con las del moreno y bajó el rostro para acomodarse la ropa. Lucía nervioso.  
- Están por allá, en ese armario metálico - habló lento, evitando volver a mirar el rostro ajeno.  
- ¡Gracias! - contestó su interlocutor, sonriente. Optó por apartarse en dirección al lugar indicado para no ser una molestia, pero su personalidad extrovertida no le permitía simplemente dejar las cosas así, no después de contemplar una mirada tan apagada a sólo centímetros. Volvió con Suzuno y encorvó su espalda para hacer coincidir sus ojos con los del otro. - Hey, ¿estás bien? ¡No te asustes, no va a pasar nada! - rió suave, enderezando su cuerpo al tiempo que el peliblanco lo hacía. El chico se le quedó viendo, atónito.  
- Estoy bien - musitó entrecortado, arremangándose los brazos de la camiseta.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Sí - afirmó, deteniendo sus movimientos para notar la amplia sonrisa ante sí.  
- Bien, ¡nos vemos! - se despidió el peliverde no muy convencido. Sonrió una vez más, sorprendido al ver que su gesto era imitado por su compañero de habitación. Se marchó satisfecho, y halló la ropa marcada con su nombre dentro del armario en poco tiempo.

Una prenda bastante peculiar para su gusto, se dijo Midorikawa una vez tuvo el traje entre sus manos, dubitativo. ¿Realmente papá esperaba que llevaran eso? Iban a parecer fenómenos de circo, o de películas de ovnis, aunque pensándolo bien no era algo muy raro dentro del contexto en el que estaban. Después de ver una nave espacial en las profundidades del monte Fuji, ya nada parecía demasiado alocado. Y peor, estar dentro de una.  
Examinó el traje un rato, lo estiró y dudó de que fuera de su talla. Los detalles color plata en la superficie de la tela le llamaron la atención, también el diseño anatómico que dividía las partes de la prenda. Más bien parecía una malla, antes que verdadera ropa. ¿Qué clase de show iban a preparar?  
Se calzó el traje luego de unos instantes de duda, no estaba del todo seguro de si algo tan pequeño iba a entrar en su cuerpo, pero para su sorpresa la tela se ajustaba a la perfección. Además era cómoda, más cómoda que un pijama o que andar desnudo, porque ninguna de sus partes íntimas quedaba expuesta, o en el peor de los casos, rebotando.  
Estiró sus brazos, probó cuan fácil era moverse con esa malla extraña, y decidió echarse un vistazo frente al espejo al final de las duchas. Al fondo del pasillo divisó a varios de sus compañeros en su misma situación, confundidos, vistiendo extraños trajes como el suyo, otros menos excéntricos, más similares a uniformes de deportes. Agitó su mano para saludar a Hiromu, quien al instante le respondió el gesto de igual modo, sonriendo al instante al verle. Llevaba su misma malla peculiar, Midorikawa asumió aquello como algo bueno. Cruzaron un par de palabras acerca de que a cada segundo todo parecía volverse más incoherente, que ahora solo faltaba que papá los llevara a un teatro a que bailaran ballet. Rieron por las distintas bromas que se hicieron, aunque era evidente que los nervios eran lo que más los hacía carcajear. Hiromu miró la hora en un reloj de pared, y le informó a su amigo que ya era tiempo de partir, que la hora de la reunión comenzaría en unos minutos.  
Desde el baño de chicas también varias asomaron con trajes del mismo tipo extravagante, incluso identificó a un par que vestía una malla similar a la de Hiromu y él.  
Caminaron sujetos de la mano, asustados como el par de niños que eran. Hiromu había sido su amigo de toda la vida, por lo que muestras de confianza como esa le salían de la forma más natural. El pasillo se llenó de niños igual de tímidos que ellos, que como zombies en una marcha fúnebre avanzaron apegados como si de ese modo pudieran evitar el destino que tanto temían. Su amigo y él no eran los únicos que juntaban sus manitas enlazando las vidas como la familia de la que carecían, aquella muchacha ruda llamada Reina, más conocida como Ulvida, aferraba el brazo de su amiga a su cuerpo como si fuese una extensión de éste.

Al cabo de quince minutos llegaron al extenso comedor donde habían desayunado esa mañana. En el mismo sitio, a la cabecera, papá los esperaba con un gran banquete en frente, una infinidad de platos y postres de todo tipo, de cualquier lugar del mundo, todos lucían recién horneados ante las miradas de los muchachos, quienes de inmediato cambiaron la expresión de pánico de sus rostros. El hombre les indicó que se sentaran en cualquier parte, y así lo hicieron. No tardaron en comenzar a comer luego de que les dieran el permiso inicial, y en cosa de un instante el comedor ya volvía a parecerse al del orfanato, más animado, con los niños chupándose los dedos después de untarlos en salsa de chocolate. Papá sonrió, y como consecuencia Hiroto también lo hizo, quien a su lado permanecía con las manos inmóviles sobre la mesa, un poco más tenso de lo que Midorikawa había podido ver desde que estaban en aquel extraño lugar. Su padre susurró algo a su lado, y el chico lunar se ruborizó, volvió a sonreír y asintió un par de veces. Acto seguido, papá dejó frente al niño una gran porción de udon, y tras de ésta una copa de helado con chispas se colores y trozos de chocolate. De inmediato Ryuuji sonrió, porque comprendió que al igual que todos, podía disfrutar del banquete, como uno más del grupo.

Hiromu le quitó un pedazo de su chocolate y se rió con malicia, Reina sonrió junto a su amiga mientras se llevaba una cucharada de pastel a la boca, Nagumo comía como energúmeno, Suzuno con su clásica expresión de ausencia, guardaba bombones en su bolsillo pretendiendo pasar inadvertido, y por su parte, Midorikawa servía un poco más de pie en su plato, sintiendo paulatinamente que el ambiente se volvía más ligero, que incluso su apetito había vuelto y con mucha fuerza.  
De algún modo, con ese escenario gris tras ellos, consiguieron devolver el color a sus vidas, a las miradas apagadas, hasta a la expresión de papá, y por un buen rato olvidaron por completo sus atuendos extravagantes, al hombre con apariencia de muerto, los juegos recientes y los rumores esparcidos en el campo. Ryuuji pudo sentir que pese a la adversidad, aquella era su familia y la única que había tenido.  
- Niños.- la voz de papá se escuchó fuerte y clara una vez el barullo armado por los menores daba muestras de acabar. El hombre se incorporó de su sitio y observó a los presentes. Los niños ya no tenían tanto miedo, porque una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de papá- Desde hoy, este lugar será nuestro hogar, y esas ropas que visten serán los distintivos de sus respectivos equipos de fútbol.  
- ¿¡Equipos de fútbol! - Nagumo saltó de su sitio, llevándose todas las miradas del resto, como de costumbre.  
- Así es, pequeño - rió papá, alcanzando la roja cabellera del muchacho para palmarla en un gesto conciliador. - Han demostrado grandes habilidades en este deporte, y la verdad me enorgullecen como no imaginan.  
- ¡Me volveré el mejor! - comentó Nagumo empuñando sus manos, sonriendo al igual que su padre, convencido en su totalidad de sus propias palabras. No era de sorprenderse, todos allí querían enorgullecer a papá, especialmente los favoritos.

Papá asintió con la cabeza al contemplar la convicción del pequeño pelirrojo. Sin lugar a dudas, había tomado una buena decisión al escoger a aquellos niños, quienes a todas luces eran capaces de dar incluso su vida por él. Nagumo no era el único con la determinación de volverse el mejor, en los ojos de Hiroto irradiaba un sentimiento de enojo, la envidia, el deseo de competir y demostrar que quien más hablaba no siempre era el mejor, que muchas veces podía ser sólo un charlatán.  
Tras la corta intervención de parte de Nagumo, el ambiente volvió a adquirir ese aire de incomodidad. Si bien habían conseguido liberarse de él un instante y reunificarse como familia, estaba latente entre los participantes ese deseo innato de competir, del cual papá estaba dispuesto a sacar provecho.  
- ¿No vamos a morir? - preguntó Ryuuji desde su puesto, sin detenerse siquiera a formular su pregunta de manera más sutil. No lo había notado, pero según podía ver, esa era la duda de la gran mayoría. Hiroto volteó a verlo, con su expresión seria y solemne, como si juzgara su comportamiento infantil. Midorikawa se ruborizó, porque de un segundo a otro se sintió el ser más tonto de la tierra, indigno de ser visto por esos ojos verdes de otra dimensión.  
- Claro que no, Ryuu-Chan - rió papá inclinándose para alcanzar su tazón de té. - Quiero que se vuelvan personas fuertes, y espero sacar todo su potencial a través de este deporte. - Comentó lentamente, dio un sorbo a su bebida y prosiguió, sin dejar de sonreír. -He observado sus capacidades desde hace unos años, y me sentiría completamente honrado de ser el proveedor que los ayuda a potenciar su fortaleza.  
- A mí no me gusta el fútbol - comentó un chico de gafas, completamente serio.  
- No obligaré a nadie - contestó el adulto con calma -, yo solo propongo este proyecto de desarrollo, pero no significa que tengan que acatar. Son libres de tomar su decisión final. Quienes quieran pueden volver al orfanato, pero... - papá hizo una pausa, su rostro se tornó rígido en un segundo, y su sonrisa se deshizo. - Pero quienes me dejen, no esperen nada de mí. Jamás.

Era evidente el chantaje emocional, pero absolutamente ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder el cariño de papá por un error como no obedecer a sus deseos. Después de todo, era el único hombre que los había apadrinado con verdadero amor después de años de soledad. Volver a la oscuridad del abandono no era un opción para ninguno de los muchachos, por eso, al final de cuentas acabaron por aceptar ese nuevo estilo de vida, incluso si significaba pasar día tras día sumidos en la inseguridad. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la soledad y el desamor.  
Bajo la mesa del comedor, Hiromu deslizó su mano hasta alcanzar la de su amigo, quien a su vez lo observó con determinación, queriendo decirle que pese a la adversidad, iban a sobrevivir a lo que viniera.


	3. Chapter 3

III.-

No tardó en pasar un año desde que los niños del orfanato habían adoptado esa forma de vivir tan singular. Ya con más de diez años, algunos se preguntaban cómo era posible que papá pudiese ocultar semejante base de entrenamiento en las profundidades de un monte, sin que otros mortales se enterasen siquiera. Habían visto a su proveedor en la televisión varias veces, por lo que asumían que no se trataba de una persona más, y bueno, era claro, desde que lo conocían que los llenaba de obsequios y mimos, y no cualquiera tenía los medios con los que mantener a tantos chicos con el alto estilo de vida que llevaban. Asumían que era un hombre poderoso, y con esa justificación eran capaces de entender que papá podía ocultar una nave espacial en medio de un bosque sin que nadie más lo supiera, aunque no dejaba de ser una duda constante.

Con el pasar de los días el ambiente se había tornado cada vez más hostil. Los equipos creados inicialmente por papá se habían disuelto y re armado mil veces desde entonces. A medida que los niños ascendían de nivel en el juego, eran derivados a equipos de mayor rango, mientras que quienes demostraban flaqueza eran humillados, bajando a equipos de baja categoría. Desde luego, todos querían ser de elite, porque eran ellos quienes recibían los mayores privilegios, además de respeto y cariño de papá, probablemente lo más importante. Esta nueva política que los obligaba a vivir cada día como si se tratase de una lucha los volvía competitivos, generaba rivalidades que usualmente estallaban en riñas en el patio, o golpes en la cancha misma. Era como vivir en medio de una selva humana, compitiendo sin descanso para no ser un perdedor, un rechazado de papá. Los pleitos se volvían cotidianos, las discusiones, entre niños pequeños y más grandes, entre niñas, entre favoritos y rechazados, aunque evidentemente existían quienes siempre parecían tener la aprobación de papá, como en el caso de Hiroto, probablemente el más odiado del lugar. Desde el primer día, cuando habían iniciado aquel misterioso proyecto basado en el fútbol, Hiroto Kiyama había sido nombrado capitán de su equipo, del mejor, y en un año entero nadie había conseguido superarlo. Era innegable que el muchacho gozaba de cualidades para el deporte, tampoco era como que pudiesen desplazarlo con facilidad porque siempre era quien demostraba mejor desempeño con el balón, les gustara a los demás o no. Y ciertamente no lo hacían, incluso los otros más cercanos a papá lo detestaban, pese a que lo hacían desde mucho antes de que llegasen a la base. Éstos eran sin duda Suzuno y Nagumo, ambos ya nombrados capitanes de sus respectivos equipos, los cuales casi de forma cotidiana se batían contra Hiroto y los suyos con el afán de probar quién era el mejor grupo. Varias veces habían salido vencedores, pero debido al carácter egoísta de papá, Hiroto no dejaba su puesto, lo que contribuía una y otra vez a que ese sentimiento negativo hacia el muchacho tomara fuerza.

Las rivalidades habían acabado por dividir a la familia, habían destruido amistades y relaciones, pese a que por otro lado habían conseguido suscitar admiración hacia otros, producto de sus capacidades de liderazgo y audacia, y ¿por qué no decirlo? porque los niños estaban entrando en una etapa distinta de la vida, en que sentimientos que iban más allá de sus narices despertaban en sus corazones jóvenes. Bien lo sabían los mayores, que habían comenzado a fijarse en sus compañeros del sexo opuesto, siguiendo el curso natural de su desarrollo, como les habían enseñado en las clases de biología (Porque sí, tenían clases de lunes a viernes). Midorikawa rió durante la clase de biología en que habían hablado acerca de sexualidad, porque no conseguía comprender que un instinto lo obligara a sentirse atraído por el sexo opuesto. Nunca lo había evaluado como una posibilidad, ni nunca le había gustado una chica, por lo que le parecía de lo más loco. Hiromu, en el pupitre de al lado lo apoyó con una mueca de asco, y ambos rieron ocultándose tras sus libros. Definitivamente las chicas eran un universo demasiado diferente al que no querían entrar.

Es más, era obvio que quienes menos rendimiento tenían en la cancha lo hacían por malgastar su tiempo con enamoramientos, aunque también estaban quienes se esforzaban al máximo por el reconocimiento de las personas que admiraban. Suzuno era uno de esos, que se levantaba temprano a entrenar y aprovechaba sus ratos libres para idear técnicas nuevas, y no porque quisiera ser admirado por papá precisamente, sino porque que en el fondo de su corazón deseaba estar a la par con el chico que lo había hecho a un lado como basura, seguramente por no estar a su altura, por perder el primer partido y no ser digno de él. La esperanza de que pudiesen ser amigos otra vez lo animaba a levantarse con energía, a dar lo mejor de sí, a robar bombones en el comedor para dejarlos en la ventana de la habitación a la que ya no podía entrar por ser indigno. Y todo porque a Nagumo le encantaban los bombones. O mejor dicho a Burn, a Burn le gustaban los bombones. Porque su nombre había dejado de ser Haruya Nagumo desde hacía un buen tiempo, ahora era uno diferente, al igual que los del resto de los niños, que por alguna razón ya no eran llamados de la manera tradicional. Un día papá simplemente había decidido transformarlos en otras personas, en cambiar su identidad de niños simplones por seres superiores, como había argumentado él. Y el halago de "ser superior" le sentaba perfecto a todos en ese constante deseo de reconocimiento, por lo que se limitaron a seguir el juego, porque... Podía ser divertido, si sólo era un juego.

De ese modo, Hiroto había pasado a ser Gran, Suzuno a Gazel, Nagumo a Burn y Midorikawa a Reize, aunque éste último prefería ser llamado Ryuuji por sus cercanos, mientras papá no lo supiera, iba a estar bien. Porque Midorikawa aún tenía cercanos, quienes a su vez tenían sus propios amigos. No era la clase de chico competitivo que podría haber llegado a plantarle un puñetazo a otro, al contrario, se dedicaba a hacer su vida de forma tan sencilla como antes de llegar a la nave. Hablaba con sus amigos, cumplía sus deberes, se reía de las bromas, comía a montones y jugaba al fútbol, sin hacer de este deporte una tortura como el resto. De ese modo sin exigirse más de la cuenta, siguiendo su propio ritmo había alcanzado un buen lugar entre los niños, sin proponérselo. Le gustaba vivir bien, tomarse las situaciones con calma y sonreír, había sido así desde siempre, y posiblemente no iba a cambiar. Sólo Hiroto lograba hacer que su expresión se enseriara, pero a diferencia de los demás no por odiarlo, sino porque le angustiaba ver como el muchacho se aislaba del mundo en esa cápsula entre papá y él. Le entristecía sentir que se alejaban, aunque nunca habían estado cerca, pero cada día que pasaba era como si Hiroto se adentrara más y más en otro planeta, al que su nave no alcanzaba a llegar. Su mirada se había vuelto más opaca, como si una neblina hubiese cubierto el brillo de sus lunas hasta volverlo casi penumbra, y Ryuuji no lo soportaba, esos ojos verdes eran la luz que le faltaba a su propia galaxia, y sin ella, ya todo parecía volverse demasiado confuso y brumoso como para continuar. Sin saber por qué, siempre terminaba pensando en Hiroto, se preguntaba cómo estaría y trataba de reproducir la vida y las sensaciones del pelirrojo en su imaginación. Una noche incluso acabó llorando al colocarse mentalmente en su lugar, él estaba habituado a recibir la aprobación de sus amigos y las felicitaciones de papá, pero el solo hecho de pensar en vivir siendo odiado sin descanso le produjo una sensación tan asfixiante que terminó sacándole lágrimas contra su voluntad. Por un instante había logrado entender porqué Hiroto se aferraba con tanta fuerza a la única persona que lo estimaba en el mundo, porque sin papá, su infancia habría sido un completo infierno. Aunque para el pequeño Midorikawa habría sido un placer integrarlo a su círculo de amistades, pero era consciente de que eso sólo lo volvería un "aliado del enemigo".

- ¿Qué opinas de Hiroto? - le preguntó el peliverde a su amigo, una tarde libre en que habían optado por dar un paseo por el bosque. Al principio les resultaba aterrador ir allí, pero después de que se convirtiera en la única entretención de fin de semana, habían memorizado gran parte de la vegetación del lugar. Conocían el camino de regreso, la dirección en que el río se encontraba, unos matorrales frutales y un par de cuevas de conejos lo suficientemente grandes para meter un balón de fútbol.

- ¿De Hiroto? - Hiromu meditó un instante, mientras avanzaba sin mucho cuidado sobre unas ramas en el camino - No pienso nada en particular.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no?

- No sé, ¿por qué iba a pensar en él en primer lugar? - se levantó de hombros el pálido chico, mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo de ojos rasgados que venía tras él. - No es mi amigo.

- Porque... - Ryuuji se lo preguntó a si mismo entonces, como si le hubiesen dado con un balde de agua fría en la cara, ¿por qué pensar en Hiroto, si ni siquiera era su amigo? - No sé, es que nadie lo quiere - soltó con simpleza, restándole importancia al tema.

- Yo tampoco, no me gusta mucho.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- No. - el castaño parpadeó un par de veces y detuvo su mirada en Midorikawa, intrigado. - Es sólo que le dan todo muy fácil.

- ¿Y acaso tú estás viviendo mal? - de pronto el peliverde había sentido que su humor ya no era el de siempre, porque su mejor amigo caía en la misma bajeza que el resto de los muchachos. Sabía que esa no era su forma de ser, y no le quedó duda luego de comprobar como la expresión de Hiromu mutaba a una de malestar.

- No, pero no sé, no me gusta, ¿por qué iba a gustarme? No lo conozco y hasta verlo me resulta incómodo - habló deteniéndose en un tronco, mirando al cielo despejado de mediodía que iluminaba débilmente la porción de bosque en la que estaban. - No sé cómo lo haces tú para sostenerle la mirada, debes ser el único capaz, además de Nagumo y papá.

Entonces Midorikawa comprendió que su actitud no era común, que nadie además de él pensaba en Hiroto todo el tiempo, al contrario. No le sorprendía que a nadie le agradara el pelirrojo, lo había visto desde que tenía memoria, pero sí que el resto no quisiera ni mirarlo. ¿Eso significaba que él estaba equivocado? ¿Que tenía algún problema y que por eso se preocupaba de aquel muchacho solitario? No podía convencerse de ello, porque cada vez que se perdía en los ojos de Hiroto sentía una calidez que le llenaba el pecho, si los demás se privaban de aquella arrulladora sensación, eran unos tontos.

Después de ese día, Ryuuji decidió no volver a sacar el tema de Hiroto frente a alguien más. Se había atrevido a hacerlo con Hiromu porque tenía confianza total en él, pero luego de su reacción, supuso que era mejor ni siquiera comentarlo. Después de todo, asumió que era una falla suya y que por ende no debía involucrar a alguien más, o de lo contrario tenía la posibilidad de volverse odiado también.

Al tiempo, los equipos se rearmaron como de costumbre. Papá había formado las filas, pronunciado nombres en voz alta, dicho los destacados y los débiles. Era cosa de cada viernes, algunos salían humillados, otros vanagloriados, como Gran, Burn y Gazel, aunque esa ocasión también Midorikawa y un chico llamado Osamu -cuyo seudónimo era Dessarm-, habían sido premiados por su desempeño también. Hiromu aplaudió a su amigo, al igual que otros más que simpatizaban con el peliverde. Midorikawa había adquirido más popularidad de la que se habría imaginado, y por el solo hecho de actuar a su manera, de disfrutar del fútbol.

Después del entrenamiento de ese día Nagumo se le aproximó antes de que fueran a las duchas, y le propuso que practicaran juntos, en compañía de Osamu y Netsuha, ese amigo que disfrutaba creando rumores para asustar a los más pequeños del orfanato. Definitivamente ese par de sujetos eran un dúo explosivo, no podías distinguir cuál de ellos tenía un carácter más arrogante, pese a que Netsuha siempre se mostraba más sumiso ante el chico de ojos dorados. No era conveniente hacer enemistad con Burn.

- Invitemos a Suzuno también - sonrió Ryuuji mientras asentía aceptando la invitación. Había visto que el calmado y silencioso niño los observaba a la distancia, reticente. - Y puedo decirle a mi amigo Hiromu que nos acompañe.

- Hey hey, estoy seleccionando a los jugadores de elite, no a patanes como él. - comentó Burn levantándose de hombros y echando una ojeada a sus amigos para confirmar su aprobación, la cual llegó de inmediato. - Aunque Suzuno es bastante bueno, lo había olvidado - bufó el chico con media sonrisa en el rostro.- Invitémoslo, así le enseñamos quienes mandan aquí.

- ¡Ooye, Suzuno! - Natsuha gritó en dirección al peliblanco, volviéndose el centro de atención. Varios muchachos voltearon a ver la pseudo reunión que el equipo de elite estaba armando. - ¡Suzuno, ven aquí!

El aludido volteó el rostro ignorando el llamado de atención, lo cual hizo que de inmediato el líder del clan de matones frunciera el ceño con una mueca de hastío. Eso no era bueno, nadie desafiaba a Burn, ni lo ignoraba. Por un segundo Ryuuji intuyó que se formaría una bronca en medio del baño, de manera que intentando evitarlo le sonrió a sus compañeros y les hizo una seña para que esperaran. Burn levantó una ceja aguardando que el chico hiciera su labor. Así el peliverde avanzó hasta el solitario y carraspeó suavemente como aviso. Pocas veces habían cruzado palabras, y aunque entablar conversación no le significaba una dificultad, Gazel era del tipo inusual, a quien no podía llegar y palmear como si fuese un amigo fiel.

- Hey, ¿te gustaría jugar una partida de fútbol con nosotros? - preguntó Ryuuji, inclinándose para cruzar sus oscuros y amistosos ojos con los celestes e inexpresivos de su interlocutor. - Será divertido, sin presiones.

Gazel volteó el rostro al reconocer la voz de Reize. Si no era un inmaduro del equipo de Burn que sólo le hablaba con gritos, como si se tratara de un esclavo, podía acceder. Dejó su camiseta de fútbol en la banca y se arregló la camisa limpia que acababa de calzarse, ordenó un poco su cabello y sonrió hacia Midorikawa.

- Bien, pero ¿dónde?

- No lo sé. - Ryuuji sonrió abiertamente. De algún modo siempre conseguía hacer que Suzuno sonriera, contrario a sus predicciones. Aquello lo alegraba, no sabía porque. Quizás porque el parecido entre Hiroto y Suzuno era grande, y aproximarse a este último era una especie de contacto indirecto con su chico lunar. - Le preguntaré a los muchachos, ¿me esperas?

- Claro.

Acordaron juntarse al atardecer en la entrada del bosque, porque durante la noche cerraban las canchas de fútbol en la base, para evitar que los niños se desvelaran o se ocultaran por ahí. Era una medida de seguridad, pero a chicos como Burn no le importaban en lo más mínimo las normas. Midorikawa era consciente de que salir de noche por ahí era contra las reglas, ¿pero qué había de malo en jugar un poco de fútbol? Si papá era quien más se enorgullecía de que fueran buenos en la cancha.

Cerca de las nueve el peliverde divisó a Suzuno en la entrada del bosque con un balón de fútbol en las manos. Estaba en compañía de Nagumo, y para su sorpresa, ni Netsuha ni Osamu llegaban aún. Entre ambos chicos había un silencio profundo, que terminó apenas Midorikawa alzó su mano para saludar. ¿Habrían estado discutiendo?

- Ah, al fin llega alguien - comentó Burn cruzado de brazos. - Llevo como diez minutos esperando aquí.

- Podrías haber jugado con Suzuno mientras. - se rió Midorikawa restándole importancia a su retraso. Hacer problemas por cosas sencillas no era su fuerte.

- Tsk. - Burn arqueó una ceja y apoyó su hombro contra un árbol, dispuesto a seguir esperando.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, los faltantes llegaron con una carga de galletas bajo el brazo, riéndose y cuchicheando. Nagumo los llamó enfadado, pero su mal humor se deshizo cuando los otros dos le mostraron las provisiones que habían sacado de la cocina sin que la empleada lo notara. Midorikawa no tenía idea de que esos chicos practicaban esa clase de vandalismo, y al instante recordó todas las mañanas en que faltaban galletas en el centro de la mesa, y a los niños reclamando porque no había nada rico que comer. Luego de que Nagumo confirmara que las galletas eran, en efecto, las que le gustaban, el grupo se adentró en el bosque, a la siga del indiscutido líder. Ryuuji no opinaba, no le molestaba que el sujeto mandara a todo el mundo, si de todos modos jamás se metía con él, así como tampoco con Suzuno, que fuera libre de creerse lo que quisiera, si tenía unos cuantos que le obedecían sin chistar. Apenas les dirigía la palabra, y con eso se conformaba. No planeaba que entablaran una profunda amistad ni mucho menos, para eso tenía a Hiromu, quien de seguro había ido a buscarlo a su habitación sin obtener respuesta. Prefirió no decirle nada acerca de esa salida, porque le temía a Nagumo y a su grupo, lo que lo hizo suponer que el castaño armaría un escándalo si se enteraba de que andaba en la noche con esa especie de pandilla.

Gazel no abrió la boca en todo el camino, ni siquiera cuando le ofrecieron un par de galletas, Netsuha asentía a todo lo que decía Burn, y éste se pavoneaba con comentarios del último partido de ese día. Osamu caminaba mudo, aunque dejaba escapar una risa nasal de vez en cuando, al igual que Midorikawa, que se atrevía a opinar de las jugadas narradas por el pelirrojo.

- Insisto, deberías estar en mi equipo, Mido, que serías excelente mediocampista - habló Nagumo mordisqueando los chips que le había sacado a una galleta. - No sé porqué papá no te mete a mi equipo.

- Gracias, pero estoy cómodo en el mío - soltó el aludido, con total liviandad. - Aunque asumo que haríamos un buen equipo.

- Le diré a papá que te deje en el mío, seríamos el mejor equipo si estuviéramos nosotros cuatro jugando contra los otros tarados - rió Burn echando una ojeada sin disimulo a Suzuno, manifestando sin vergüenza que no lo necesitaba en lo absoluto. Era cruel de su parte, pero sin duda eso no le preocupaba. Le gustaba excluir a quienes le desagradaban y además parecían desafiarlo, como Hiroto o Suzuno. Netsuha rió a modo de acuerdo, como de costumbre.

- Podríamos incluir a Gazel también, y seríamos invencibles - dijo Ryuuji tratando de integrar al chico.

- Ni de broma, el goleador estrella soy yo - refutó Burn enseriando el rostro, al tiempo que los demás lo hacían.

De pronto llegaron a un claro en el bosque con pocos obstáculos de maleza o árboles. El terreno estaba más plano, en algunas partes se veía la tierra seca, libre de pasto o flora que la cubriera, lo que dejaba en claro que no era primera, ni cosa de suerte que llegaran allí. Debían frecuentar ese lugar más de lo pensado, incluso un árbol tenía unos cuantos dibujos tallados en el tronco.

Nagumo le quitó el balón de las manos al peliblanco y caminó al centro del claro, mirando en todas direcciones como si buscara algo. Su amigo lo siguió en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, imitando el gesto del líder. El resto los acompañó en silencio, sin comprender porqué de repente el pelirrojo había enmudecido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - soltó Netsuha, clavando la vista en el rostro de su amigo, quien no despegaba sus ojos dorados de un punto entremedio del bosque donde no se veía nada en particular.

El joven no respondió a la pregunta, en lugar de eso dejó caer el balón al suelo y posó su pie derecho sobre éste, con el rostro serio en esa dirección. Midorikawa ladeó la vista intentando dar con el paradero en que Burn enfocaba, pero por más que trató no distinguió algo interesante, sólo unas cuantas ramas adornaban el entorno del claro. Sin embargo, el ruido seco de una patada lo alertó, haciéndole creer por una milésima de segundo que ese clan era un grupo de delincuentes que iban a golpearlo, pero estaba equivocado. El balón de Suzuno salió disparado y se perdió entre el ramaje, y tanto Ryuuji como los demás voltearon siguiendo el recorrido éste.

A simple vista, aquello parecía una típica demostración de fuerza de parte de Burn, sin embargo el sonido de un impacto, sumado a un quejido débil proveniente de la vegetación, hizo que todos los chicos comprendieran las intenciones del líder. Los muchachos, incluido Suzuno, se miraron dubitativos unos a otros, y caminaron tras Nagumo, que se adentró al otro extremo del claro en busca del balón.

- ¿¡Qué haces tú acá, maldita rata!? - gritó el líder a medida que se escabullía entre la vegetación. - ¿¡Viniste a espiarnos o qué, nenita de papá!?

- ¿Por qué querría espiarte a ti?

La voz inconfundible de Hiroto del otro lado hizo que el corazón de Ryuuji se detuviera completamente congelado. No se lo esperaba, no lo habría imaginado jamás, ¿qué hacía Hiroto en un lugar como ese? ¿O realmente estaba alucinando y su oído le jugaba una mala pasada?

Netsuha se adentró entre la vegetación y tras él Osamu, pero tanto Suzuno como Midorikawa permanecieron de pie en su sitio, observando las ramas como si a través de ellas pudiesen presenciar la escena. Un nuevo grito de Burn hizo salir al peliverde de su parálisis momentánea, logró hacer que parpadeara un par de veces y que retomara el control de sus extremidades. Apenas tenía diez años, pero tenía perfecta noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y en esa ocasión, sin duda las cosas iban a empeorar si no se entrometía.

Volteó a ver al peliblanco, con el pánico pintado en su rostro, porque del sitio al que sus ojos no llegaban escuchaban como una discusión estallaba con ánimos de golpes. Gazel miró a su compañero, al tanto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo su faz adquiría el colorido de la vida despertando en él.

- Ayúdame - rogó Midorikawa en un susurro, y sin esperar contestación se perdió entre la maleza.

Por fortuna, lo que vio al llegar al lugar del pleito era menos horrible de lo que su preocupado corazón le había hecho creer. Hiroto lo miró a los ojos por un segundo, sin embargo volvió a centrar su atención en Burn. Aún no habían golpes, solo un par de gritos y empujones, nada estaba perdido.

- Vete de aquí si no quieres que te parta la cara a golpes - Burn gruñó con auténtica cólera en su semblante. - ¡Este es nuestro lugar!

- El bosque no es propiedad de nadie - refutó Hiroto con una sonrisa calmada en el rostro, similar a la que Suzuno había exhibido aquella tarde en los camarines.

Ryuuji sintió como sus oídos comenzaban a palpitar intranquilos, como sus mejillas adquirían una calidez propia de horas corriendo tras el balón. Nadie lograba ponerlo nervioso, ni siquiera Burn, el más temido del orfanato, pero Hiroto allí, con su expresión ausente y su tranquilo tono pese a las dificultades, había hecho que su corazón diera un brinco en su lugar. Pudo notar que Suzuno había accedido a su petición, y aunque Hiroto no parecía necesitar ayuda, el apoyo del peliblanco allí no le sentaba mal a su espíritu.

La respuesta de Hiroto había sido demasiado desafiante para el líder de la pandilla, lo sabían todos, pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir en ese clima de tensión. Nadie, salvo Burn que se abalanzó sobre el muchacho que hacía de todos sus partidos una constante frustración. Lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo acorraló contra un árbol con un rápido y duro movimiento que hizo que algunas hojas cayeran agitadas al suelo al recibir el impacto. Osamu permaneció inmóvil al igual que Netsuha, porque cada vez que alguien se atrevía a desafiar a su líder los pasmaba ese salvajismo que poseía a un niño de tan solo diez años, alimentado con la envidia y el rencor de ser el segundo lugar para papá. Ni siquiera Midorikawa pudo reaccionar aunque quería, pero sus piernas congeladas por el pavor no le permitían efectuar movimiento alguno. Su pecho comenzó a contraerse con dolor, mientras veía atónito como los dedos de Nagumo se escurrían por el cuello pálido del chico astral, como sus manos se volvían próximas a acabar con la pureza de ese mundo inexplorado. A ese paso, iba a matarlo, Hiroto sujetaba las manos de su opresor con fuerza, pero era evidente que el aire comenzaba a escasearle a medida que la presión ejercida sobre su cuello era mayor. Jadeaba, gimoteaba y al mismo tiempo reía por la ineptitud de su enemigo, que acudía a actos viles para liberar su sufrimiento.

- Hiroto... No puede morir dos veces - tartamudeó el agredido sonriendo con una expresión de agonía provocada por la cercanía con la muerte.

Burn lo miró a los ojos, enloquecido por la ira que poseía cada parte de su cuerpo en esos instantes. No podía soportar ver al favorito de papá alardeando de sus beneficios, porque en el fondo sabía perfectamente que no podía matarlo, como decía. El Hiroto que tenía frente a sí era el que había curado las heridas de papá por la pérdida de su verdadero hijo, por lo tanto acabar con el chico era casi condenarse a sí mismo, como cavar su propia tumba.

Inconforme con sólo dejar ir a Hiroto, le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago como pago por su libertad. Soltó su cuello y lo dejó caer al suelo entregado al dolor que el golpe le había provocado, volteó hacia sus compañeros y los observó sin deseos de amainar la cólera que lo dominaba.

- Burn, será mejor que regresemos antes de que esta nenita nos acuse con papá - titubeó Netsuha, pálido como nunca antes había sido visto.

Midorikawa sintió como su interior se quebraba lentamente al ver como el niño de ojos verdes jadeaba para retomar el aire luego de ser agredido. No supo que hacer, si seguirle el juego a Burn y regresar a casa, o ayudar a Hiroto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentir como el miedo lo consumía hasta hacerle temblar las rodillas. Pero afortunadamente, Hiroto se reincorporó rápido, denotando que su estado físico era impecable en toda situación, incluso con un par de golpes encima.

- Burn, vámonos de aquí.

- ¿Estas queriendo insinuar que tenemos que dejar nuestro lugar porque este idiota esta acá? - gritó el pelirrojo, completamente fuera de sí, logrando hacer que tanto Netsuha como Osamu lo miraran aterrados, próximos a salir huyendo. Suzuno lo observó sin abrir la boca, aunque su mirada exhibía un sufrimiento profundo.

- No quise decir eso, yo...

- ¿Cómo puede este imbécil arruinar tanto nuestras vidas? - prosiguió Nagumo, volteando en dirección a su víctima, para arremeter por segunda vez. - ¡Quien se larga de aquí eres tú! - gruñó contra Hiroto, alcanzando su hombro de un manotazo feroz.

El líder de la pandilla sostuvo con rabia al muchacho, y lo condujo bosque adentro, hacia donde no podía observarse ningún otro claro de luz. No iba de vuelta a la base, sino en dirección inversa. Hiroto se resistía con golpes de codos, pero claramente sus habilidades en el fútbol no eran las mismas que en peleas, a diferencia de Burn, quien tenía un completo control de esa clase de incidentes debido a su experiencia. Una patada del apresado hacia su verdugo le dio la chance de escapar, sin embargo no contaba con que de pronto a Netsuha le bajara el compañerismo, arruinando sus planes. El amigo de Burn empujó al favorito hasta hacerlo caer al suelo, instancia que el colorín aprovechó para volver a atacar.

Ryuuji se mantuvo expectante, confundido. Su corazón le ordenaba actuar, pero sus piernas no respondían. Sentía que su ser estaba dividido entre el bien y el mal, o entre el amor y el miedo, a pesar de que en su consciencia aquellas palabras ni siquiera tenían un real significado. A lo más su mente volvió a la órbita cuando vio los ojos de Hiroto por última vez, arrastrados por Burn y su amigo en dirección a las tinieblas de esa noche que de pronto se había vuelto una especie de calvario sin sentido.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.-

Por más que quiso, sus rodillas no respondieron y lo dejaron plantado cerca de ese claro en el bosque en compañía de Suzuno. Así Midorikawa observó como Hiroto era tragado por las sombras sin que él pudiese detenerlo, presa del pánico, de la emoción y de la incertidumbre. Se preguntó qué era lo que pasaría con el favorito, y se imaginó un sinfín de barbaridades, pese a ello, no consiguió salir de su parálisis hasta que luego de varios minutos Burn y su pandilla regresaron.

Volvían risueños, el pelirrojo con la autoestima recobrada en su totalidad era un indicador de que sus planes habían dado frutos, lo que anunciaba que Hiroto no había vivido momentos precisamente gratos. Osamu lucía más sombrío de lo usual, y Netsuha no traía consigo esa sonrisa burlona que acompañaba cada hazaña de Burn, quien a su vez saludó al par que no se había involucrado en el asunto.

- Ahora sí podemos jugar tranquilos - anunció el líder de la pandilla completamente desentendido del incidente apenas pasado.

El chico no esperó respuesta y caminó en busca del balón abandonado que yacía entre la vegetación, mientras las miradas del resto imitaban su recorrido.

Midorikawa ya volvía a caminar con normalidad, pero pese a su preocupación no consiguió zafarse de la invitación de Burn. Había visto con sus propios ojos de lo que el chico era capaz, y víctima del temor de ganarse una enemistad de tal peso, siguió el juego hasta el final, aunque sus ganas eran nulas. Deseaba correr entre el bosque y perderse, buscar a Hiroto y comprobar en qué estado se encontraba, llevarlo de vuelta a casa, sano, pero en cambio se limitó a seguir los pasos ajenos que lo condujeron a ese claro que, extrañamente, parecía más lúgubre que antes.

Allí comenzaron a jugar como si jamás hubiese ocurrido algo antes, Osamu se puso en un improvisado arco, Burn hizo de goleador y compitió contra Gazel. Midorikawa hizo de medio y Netsuha de arquero en el equipo del peliblanco, y de ese modo se entretuvieron por más de una hora entre risas y jugadas quizás un poco agresivas, del tipo que no podían efectuar en la cancha con papá, porque se ganaban una expulsión. Gazel no jugó con toda su capacidad, porque podía prever que de ser así, Nagumo estallaría en cólera por tener unos goles demás en su portería. Tampoco Midorikawa pudo concentrarse realmente, porque su corazón no había conseguido tranquilizarse después del pleito en el que él ni siquiera se había involucrado, no conseguía apartar sus recuerdos de aquellos fatídicos segundos en que su concepción del mundo se había dividido en dos, tal vez irreversiblemente. Por otro lado, Nagumo despedía más vitalidad que nunca, sus piernas se desplazaban ágiles entre los demás y acertaban en el arco rival sin mucha dificultad. Al comienzo todo indicaba que era el único que disfrutaba el juego, pero al pasar los minutos su pandilla volvió a sentir la confianza que su jefe les daba con sus movimientos seguros.

Cuando faltaba poco para las once de la noche, Nagumo ordenó que era tiempo de regresar y comerse las galletas en la habitación. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y lo siguieron, todos con el estómago vacío luego de practicar fútbol durante tanto sin parar, no se negaron a la invitación. Solo Midorikawa rechazó a Burn, argumentando que a esas horas ya sólo quería descansar.

A la entrada de la base se separó del grupo, se despidió con la mano de los chicos y los vio alejarse risueños, arrasando con el envase de galletas antes de llegar donde se suponía que iban a comer. Incluso Gazel sacó un par de galletas que el pelirrojo le convidó, lo que hizo que una sonrisa pequeña se enmarcara en la carita de Ryuuji.

Una vez el grupo había desaparecido de su campo de visión, Midorikawa pudo oír su corazón palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho. Se mantuvo expectante en su sitio a la espera de que todo ruido proveniente de los niños se alejara, indicándole que ya no había nada que temer. Había tomado una decisión con la que existía la posibilidad de ganarse una beca de odio de por vida, pero no le importaba más que Hiroto, en su mente sólo existía el muchacho y nadie más, aunque tampoco iba a arriesgarse a una paliza si la podía evitar. Ayudar a Hiroto significaba volverse enemigo de Burn, y hasta ahora su vida había sido demasiado tranquila como para ganar algo así.

Tragó saliva, retrocedió unos pasos y entreabrió la puerta principal lo justo y necesario para que su infantil cuerpo pasara, luego se escabulló hacia afuera y cerró despacio, evitando hacer ruido. Al estar solo en el exterior, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar enajenadas, deseosas de echar a volar como el viento hasta hallar lo que quería. No tenía idea de porqué, ni quería saberlo, la posibilidad de verse involucrado en un crimen lo alarmaba en extremo, pero un presentimiento y su sentido de solidaridad lo obligaban a aventurarse en la negrura del bosque sin medir las consecuencias.

Echó a correr deprisa sin pensar demasiado, se adentró cuanto antes en el bosque, saltando piedras y ramas, evitando los troncos que entorpecían su camino a medida que la vegetación se volvía más y más espesa. Ya estaba cansado después de un día tan largo y su cuerpo no respondía con la misma vitalidad de siempre, sin embargo aquello no fue impedimento para correr hasta que el aire le faltara. Repasaba con la mirada de forma fugaz el camino que no reconocía, y se alentaba pensando que solo tenía que ir en línea recta para regresar. Quizás estaba perdiéndose por ahí, pero su imaginación lo confundía, no podía dejar de ver a Hiroto en su mente, sufriendo por ahí solo, perdido y tal vez herido. Tropezó con una raíz de árbol y dio contra el piso, gimoteó y se incorporó un poco más calmado al darse cuenta de que volar como un loco no iba a ser necesariamente la solución. Revisó sus rodillas y ensalivó su derecha al ver que de ésta brotaba un poco de sangre. Le dolía, pero no era algo que un poco de baba no pudiese limpiar o mejorar.

Comenzó a caminar más despacio, miró hacia atrás y divisó un poco de luz a la distancia, por lo que le resultó más sencillo tranquilizarse al ver una salida. Estaba lejos, pero no perdido, de manera que ya más familiarizado con el lugar se alentó a llamar en voz alta al muchacho extraviado, después de todo el sonido iba más deprisa que sus pies.

Gritó por Hiroto una y otra vez, trotó por el lugar y alzó la voz, preguntó que cómo y dónde estaba, a cada segundo con el pecho más apretado, como si sus intentos fallidos fuesen una prueba de que ya todo estaba perdido. Gritaba y no obtenía respuesta, perdía la fe, su miedo aumentaba, tanto por Hiroto como por él mismo. Se aventuró un poco más dentro sin abandonar las esperanzas, hasta que de pronto el crujir de unas ramas lo hizo saltar de susto, pero de felicidad a la vez. Se dirigió al lugar más apresurado que de costumbre y echó un vistazo rápido alrededor, mas no halló otra cosa sino un nido de pájaros y un par de conejos huyendo al verlo invadir su propiedad. Suspiró y se dejó recaer sobre un tronco, exhaló ruidosamente y volvió a llamar al favorito, arrastrando cada una de las letras que componían su nombre. Estaba perdiendo las ganas de seguir, pero si no era él quien lo hacía, Hiroto podía pasar días perdido sin comer hasta que papá notara su ausencia. No estaba dispuesto a ello, por nada en el mundo.

Se incorporó una vez más, se sacudió el cabello y se limpió la ropa a palmadas. Palmeó también sus hombros, su trasero y sus calcetas, al tiempo que sentía como otro golpecito recaía sobre su brazo, como queriendo limpiarle. Era extraño, si sus manos estaban cerca de sus rodillas, no sus brazos...

- ¡Hiroto! - Ryuuji dio un brinco hacia atrás, pero lejos de entristecerse o asustarse, de inmediato una amplia sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios, negándose a desaparecer. No podía creerlo, Hiroto estaba allí en pie, de carne y hueso mirándolo con esa expresión indefinida.

Tras escuchar su nombre, el aludido sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, apartó la mano y asintió suave, al tiempo que susurraba "Midorikawa" como señal de que, en efecto, era una persona y no parte de la imaginación ajena. El peliverde sonreía sin convencerse de lo que veía, ni de que el otro se supiera su nombre y que fuera tan sumiso y sonriente. Se sonrojó, mas se alegró de saber que la oscuridad evitaba delatar su nerviosismo.

No lo pensó más de dos veces y tocó el hombro del muchacho antes perdido, asintió al igual que él y sonrió de la forma más boba que podría haber mostrado en ese primer contacto directo con quien ansiaba tanto hablar.

- Hola - saludó, percatándose de que su voz temblaba como si acabaran de operarle la garganta. Carraspeó un poco, miró al piso y observó los blancos zapatos de Hiroto. Escuchó su risa leve y pudo notar que el corazón le retumbaba tan fuerte en el pecho, que su sonido se extendía hasta su cabeza y sus manos, haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Hola - saludó Hiroto con tranquilidad, sonreía, pero su cuerpo estático le daba poca humanidad. - ¿Estás perdido? - preguntó con su voz suave, captando la atención del peliverde al instante.

- ¡No! Digo, sí... O sea no, yo creía que tú... - tartamudeó un par de veces antes de hablar, consciente de que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar por culpa de su torpeza. Él nunca había tenido problemas para comunicarse y relacionarse con el resto, y ahora que tenía que lucirse más que nunca, las palabras le salían como si se tratara de un idiota. Se sentía confundido, Hiroto estaba tranquilo y sin rastro de agresión, se reía despacio cubriendo sus labios con una mano mientras lo miraba divertido, pero ¿qué era lo tan divertido? - ¡Pensé que estabas perdido y vine! - soltó con sinceridad, con el rostro ardiendo bajo la mirada curiosa y penetrante del otro.

- Conozco este lugar perfectamente, vengo a pasear por aquí casi desde que llegamos, no podría perderme - anunció el pelirrojo con total naturalidad, mirando a Midorikawa con ternura. Dejó escapar otra risa sutil y continuó-, pero al parecer tú eres quien se perdió ahora.

Ryuuji miró detrás y adelante, a un lado y al otro, y empezó a reír al igual que su compañero porque en efecto, su sentido de la orientación lo había abandonado quizás hace cuanto rato. Hiroto le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que esperara, cosa que Midorikawa acató de inmediato, aunque dubitativo por la pronta y extraña reacción ajena.

Por un segundo el pelirrojo volvió a desaparecer, provocando en el solitario y perdido Ryuuji, una molesta sensación de abandono en el pecho. Sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos, su improvisado compañero regresó con algo entre las manos, que no pudo identificar a simple vista. Hiroto volvió a sonreír y extendió las manos hacia él, pero Midorikawa no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Se estaban llevando bien o estaba metiéndose donde no le correspondía?

- Mira - susurró el favorito de papá, clavando sus hermosos ojos verdes en la pequeña y frágil figura que sostenían sus manos.

- ¡Un pájaro! - exclamó sorprendido Midorikawa, mas tapó su boca de inmediato al notar que el otro lo hacía bajar la voz con un sutil "sh".

Hiroto asintió en silencio con una dulce sonrisa, acarició la cabeza del avecilla con delicadeza y enserió el rostro lentamente. Midorikawa observó al animal con detenimiento, pudiendo percatarse de que tras la caricia de Hiroto, el ave había intentado huir sin conseguirlo.

- Está herido... - murmuró el peliverde con auténtica preocupación. No comprendía porqué de repente Hiroto aparecía de la nada y se reía de él por estar perdido, ni porqué iba frente a él con un animal indefenso que parecía ser un gran y profundo secreto, pero pudo ver en la expresión del muchacho que aquello era importante, por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio. Hiroto estaba compartiendo algo con él, algo importante, y eso, ni en sueños lo habría imaginado.

- Lo encontré ayer, es pequeño y está solo. - Musitó Hiroto sobando el lomo del pajarito con extremo cuidado.

El rostro de Hiroto había adquirido un tinte melancólico que Midorikawa pudo reconocer de inmediato. Sus ojos estaban adormecidos, sus labios rectos, completamente inexpresivos, dejando salir un hálito de vapor cada cierto tiempo. Sintió que nunca había visto algo así, ni que nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien más, ni siquiera de Hiromu. Era simplemente hermoso...

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, sus manos se entibiaron y su estómago palpitó. Vio a Hiroto un segundo, logrando que sus miradas se cruzaran inesperadamente. Hiroto no sólo era como la luna que le faltaba al universo de su vida, sino que también era un universo más, tan vacío y triste como una noche sin estrellas. Durante aquel segundo en que pudo colarse en su ser, sintió como los ojos se le aguaban al igual que esa noche en que de solo pensar en la soledad del chico que tenía enfrente, no había podido contener las lágrimas. Hiroto estaba triste, también era como el pájaro delirando entre sus manos, herido, pequeño y solo. Quizás ese era el secreto que quería compartirle, quizás le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser el Hiroto que salvaba a la delicada avecilla de la muerte y la soledad.

- No le diré a nadie de esto - anunció Midorikawa, queriendo ganar un poco de confianza de su interlocutor.

- Lo sé - afirmó Hiroto y dio media vuelta.

- ¡Puedo ayudar! - habló el pequeño, al ver como su compañero caminaba en dirección contraria, produciéndole un poco de angustia al hacerlo creer que perdía la oportunidad de querer.

Hiroto ladeó el rostro y le sonrió, le indicó que lo acompañara, y juntos se adentraron en el bosque en completo silencio.

Aquella noche, Midorikawa regresó a su cuarto con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, luego de haberse despedido de su compañero de aventura secreta. Había hablado con Hiroto, conocido un secreto suyo y además había podido sentirlo cerca no solo en su corazón, sino que también en su cuerpo. Se acostó pensando que, después de todo, Hiroto no era ese chico que se tornaba maligno con el pasar de los días, que no era el chiquillo con la mirada vacía, perdida por la envidia, por el contrario, era más fuerte y más listo al ocultar su verdadera identidad, frágil ante las agresiones verbales que le propinaría el resto.

La emoción embargó el pequeño cuerpo del peliverde, quien ansioso tardó un par de horas en caer dormido por culpa de su imaginación ilimitada, que lo embobaba con historias sin sentido en las que Hiroto y él se perdían entre la naturaleza, jugando al fútbol y hablando de papá y de los almuerzos y de los profesores, de sus gustos, de la mejor forma de entrenar y de un sinnúmero de otras tonterías que le quitaban el sueño. Pensó en volver cada día a las profundidades del bosque para fingir perderse, para que Hiroto llegara con esa sonrisa cortés y riera suave, con el dorso de la mano cubriendo sus dientes tan blancos como su piel. Juntos podían cuidar de los pajaritos, de los gatos, de los perros, peces y de toda la fauna del lugar, que todos los animales se enfermaran, con tal de prolongar el tiempo que pudieran pasar juntos disfrutando su mutua compañía.

A la mañana siguiente, Burn chasqueó la lengua al ver como su enemigo mortal continuaba con su entrenamiento, completamente ileso, sin muestras de haber sufrido alguna especie de trauma durante la noche anterior. Por otro lado, Midorikawa no podía verse más animado y feliz (y eso ya era demasiado), sonreía todo el tiempo y corría como energúmeno tras el balón, saltaba por la cancha y se reía junto a Hiromu de las piruetas improvisadas que hacían sólo por payasear, conscientes de que eran el centro de atención de muchos, aunque aquello no le preocupaba, mientras Hiroto pudiese verlo irradiar energía por él. Más de una vez se quedó embobado mirando al pelirrojo correr junto a su equipo, y ya llevaba unas cuantas mentirillas de porqué se distraía tan fácil esa mañana. Hiromu lo regaño entre risas y Burn lo volvió a invitar a jugar, Gazel lo saludó en las duchas y Hiroto le dedicó un par de miradas, aunque no hizo ningún ademán de mayor interés. Midorikawa lo comprendía y no lo juzgaba, era difícil que de la noche a la mañana se declararan mejores amigos, era hasta arriesgado para ambos.

Sentía que nada podía ser más perfecto, pese a que la duda de porqué Hiroto había depositado su confianza en él seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Trató de no concentrarse demasiado en ello y vivir el momento, que parecía ser el más feliz de su vida.

De forma imperceptible, los días pasaron tan rápidos como minutos y los niños aprendieron más y más del fútbol. Papá estaba orgulloso, radiante como un sol que protegía cada uno de sus pequeños astros, futuros campeones mundiales en el deporte que tanto amaban. Cada vez sus habilidades se pulían más, sus músculos se endurecían gracias al entrenamiento, sus mentes se concentraban más en el balón y menos en discutir. Cada quien estaba desarrollando un afecto hacia su propio equipo, aunque las riñas entre rivales continuaban desatándose entre los de peor carácter. Hiroto seguía al margen, Burn tenía su pandilla y Gazel crecía sin dar muestras de amainar; su cuerpo estaba más ancho, su porte era más respetable y su mirada más seria, lo que le otorgaba ese aire de liderazgo que su cuerpo de niño no le había garantizado años atrás. Y es que no habían pasado sólo días, sino meses en que los niños había comenzado a crecer en el camino hacia la pubertad, ganando más respeto de parte de los menores y más fuerza tanto en cuerpo como en mente.

Midorikawa sentía que no comprendía cuando había comenzado a mirar más abajo los ojos de su amigo Hiromu, ni cuando sus piernas y su pecho no se agitaban desesperados luego de horas jugando fútbol. Le habían comentado que su voz ya no se oía tan aguda, y que su rapidez en la cancha había aumentado considerablemente, lo que sin lugar a dudas le facilitaba un puesto en uno de los equipos de mayor prestigio. Soñaba con jugar junto con Hiroto, pero aún no era tan bueno, y es que en realidad nadie era tan bueno, parecía que el pelirrojo volaba con la pelota, derribaba a sus rivales sin dificultad y los esquivaba con gracia. Ya no era tan odiado como antes, extrañamente incluso había ganado unos cuantos adeptos que lo escuchaban hablar cuando halagaba un gol ajeno, como si quisieran conocer su apreciación de las jugadas. A Ulvida, la chica de mal carácter y piernas de acero, le gustaba escucharlo hablar, usualmente se le veía cerca de él cuando corrían en la cancha, especialmente porque pertenecían ambos al mejor equipo y podían lucirse a la par con goles que dejaban boquiabierto hasta a papá.

La manera en que Hiroto había pasado de ser el ser más odiado a tener incluso unos seguidores, era una eterna duda para Midorikawa, quien luego de hablar un par de veces con la estrella del fútbol creyendo que aquello era el comienzo de una amistad, no podía dejar de sentirse como un completo idiota. Estaba lleno de esperanzas aquella noche en que por fin habían cruzado palabras, pero quizás ese había sido el detonante para que el muchacho comenzara a abrirse más al mundo sin temor al rechazo. Por supuesto que ver a Hiroto menos solo lo alegraba, pero no podía soportar ver que una chica con más apariencia de hombre que él fuese la afortunada que se ganaba esa amistad que tanto deseaba. Después de ver a Hiroto cubrir su sonrisa del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con él, pero esta vez junto a Ulvida, lo había avergonzado y lo había vetado de volver a acercarse al pelirrojo con ánimos de charlar. No entendía porqué, pero simplemente no podía soportarlo, por lo que había optado por enfocarse en sus amigos y en su vida diaria como de costumbre. Le dolía sin razón, pero no perdía las esperanzas, sabía que cuando fuese la oportunidad correcta, Hiroto y él podrían hacerse amigos.

Un día cálido y acogedor como pocos, Midorikawa decidió ir a jugar al fútbol junto con Nagumo y Suzuno, sin pensar demasiado en si entre ambos chicos existía una amistad o si sólo se trataba de otra prueba de fuerza, evidentemente de parte del pelirrojo, el único que se la pasaba preocupado de demostrar sus capacidades. Gazel nunca parecía estar en tierra, su mirada oscilaba constantemente entre un mundo de sueños y el mundo real, sin llegar a un equilibrio que lo condicionara a vivir como los demás, por lo que era de esperar que no fuese él quien estuviera preocupado de desafiar a Burn. Ya casi no hablaban entre los dos, después de que cuando niños no se veía a uno sin el otro, y todo porque la ambición de Burn había superado los límites de su humanidad y lo había transformado en una especie de competidor compulsivo. Gazel aun lo quería, pero era obvio que esa rivalidad creada por papá no le permitía volver al lado de su contrincante en la cancha, después de todo, para Burn él no era más que el estúpido que quería arrebatarle el puesto de número uno, como había dicho un par de ocasiones antes.

Era mejor no entrometerse, pensaba Midorikawa mientras se arrimaba a un árbol, mirando de reojo como los dos muchachos se daban pases con el balón. Juntos se veían bien, como hermanos, ¿por qué una amistad real podía llegar a romperse a causa de situaciones externas? Ambos habían crecido juntos, Gazel sólo había confiado en Burn y éste se despertaba buscando al peliblanco para ordenarle cosas, aunque esa era su forma de demostrar aprecio. Seguro juntos habrían sido excelentes, al nivel de Hiroto y Ulvida, ¿por qué Burn se dejaba llevar por su envidia y tenía que desperdiciar aquello?

- Hey, ¿Y si juegan los dos contra mi? - Midorikawa llamó la atención de los dos muchachos desde la altura de una rama del árbol al que se había encaramado.

- ¡Tú eres de mi equipo! - argumentó Burn sosteniendo el balón con la punta del pie, apuntando al chico en el árbol con su dedo índice. - Gazel es el enemigo.

Midorikawa suspiró, lo había intentado, pero tenía que ser demasiado iluso para creer que aquello daría resultado. Burn tenía un resentimiento gigantesco contra Gazel que no se molestaba en ocultar.

Bajó del árbol y pidió la pelota, entonces los tres comenzaron a jugar. A Midorikawa no le gustaba que excluyeran a su amigo Hiromu de esas salidas, le provocaba culpa y sabía que tras todos esos asentir de cabeza del muchacho, se escondía una pizca de pena. Desde que habían salido junto a Burn y su pandilla que todos iban de vez en cuando a jugar entre ellos, a probar sus capacidades de seleccionados. No era como que al peliverde aquello le fascinara, sino que se había introducido en ese círculo casi por obligación, para no parecer el aliado de Hiroto y de paso no ser considerado un llorón que le temía a Burn, aunque sus ideas originales estaban lejos de volverse parte de una pandilla, pero todo indicaba que ya era considerado parte del grupo. Le desagradaban los chicos como Netsuha, así que limitaba la interacción con él a lo estrictamente necesario. Con Osamu conversaban de vez en cuando, principalmente porque éste no era un inmaduro que pretendía patearles el culo a todos, al contrario, incluso a veces hablaba acerca de libros y series de televisión, quizás porque era de los mayores en el orfanato y su nivel de infantilismo había acabado ya hace tiempo. Sin embargo, Midorikawa anhelaba regresar a esos días tranquilos en que Hiromu y él veían televisión, jugaban con la comida o leían tiras cómicas. Asumía todos los cambios como parte de crecer, pero no por eso estaba de acuerdo, sino que extrañaba a su mejor amigo y ese sentimiento fuerte en el pecho que lo impulsaba a buscar a Hiroto entre todas las cabezas reunidas en el comedor, día tras día.

Los tres chicos se entretuvieron hasta la tarde, por tratarse de un sábado, tenían permiso de salir un poco más, aunque ciertamente tener o no permiso no era algo que a Burn le preocupara. Habían agotado sus fuerzas físicas, pero no mentales, después de tanta agitación cada uno recobraba la vitalidad en la mirada, ese toque mágico de juventud que les concebía el fútbol. Incluso Gazel parecía feliz, aunque sus labios permanecieran sellados como por efecto de un pegamento, sus ojos celestes destellaban vivos.

- Me dio hambre - anunció el peliblanco mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

- ¿Estás bueno para comer? - preguntó Burn con una sonrisa de medio lado, a todas luces burlesca. Reize no comprendía el porqué de aquella risa entre dientes de parte del líder de la pandilla, si todos sabían que él era el que más comía.

- No, es porque mi metabolismo se acostumbró a comer a ciertas horas - contestó el chico de hielo con su usual tono ausente, el mismo que provocaba en su ex amigo esa ira incontrolable.

- ¿Tu qué? - insistió Nagumo cruzándose de brazos.

- Se ve que tienes una rutina estricta - acotó Midorikawa para intervenir y prevenir un conflicto, aunque en el fondo sí le llamaba la atención la manera de vivir de Gazel, siempre correcto y rutinario, esforzado y silencioso, mejorando cada vez más por su propio entrenamiento, el cual no se trataba sólo de ejercicio físico, sino que además implicaba horarios para comer y horas de sueño definidas.

Gazel le sonrió levemente y asintió sin hablar.

- ¡Vamos a comer entonces! - sentenció Burn, pese a que nadie había pedido su opinión. Los demás no se negaron a su orden, todos estaban hambrientos.

Mientras Midorikawa pensaba que relacionarse con ese par no era tan desastroso tampoco, caminó en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios en dirección al refugio. Recordó el trayecto que había hecho esa noche en que creía que Hiroto se perdería para siempre, suspiró y siguió el camino hacia el interior del bosque con la mirada, ¿qué habría sido de aquella ave? Se preguntó sin saber si con "ave" se refería al pájaro herido o a Hiroto.

Lamentó sentir que esa experiencia casi etérea en compañía del pelirrojo se hubiese transformado en un recuerdo tan lejano que ya parecía un sueño. Hiroto apenas había vuelto a cruzar palabras con él, y acerca de cosas banales, nada equivalente al secreto que había unido sus corazones la primera vez. Midorikawa permaneció inmerso en sus pensamientos acerca del chico lunar, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía en el mundo terrenal como cada vez que dedicaba su atención a Hiroto, cuando de pronto sin previo aviso, se vio arrastrado con brusquedad hacia unos arbustos por unas manos que lo atraparon sin escapatoria. Gritó asustado por semejante vuelta a la realidad, sin embargo una mano tibia se posó sobre sus labios sin mayor delicadeza, obligándolo a callar al instante. Miró hacia un lado y otro, vislumbró la luna en lo alto, el cielo multicolor propio del atardecer, el cabello de Gazel y unos arbustos altos que tapaban su visión periférica. Burn lo sujetó con firmeza, le ordenó que se mantuviera en silencio y se asomó entre las hojas con cautela, al tanto aflojaba el agarre del peliverde al comprobar que éste había callado al fin.

-¿Qué pasa? - interrogó Midorikawa al darse cuenta de que además Gazel y Burn permanecían ocultos tras la vegetación, con miradas cómplices. No comprendía ese cambio repentino, sin embargo no le tomó demasiado notar que Nagumo planeaba espiar a alguien desde aquel lugar. - ¿Qué ves? - insistió al observar cómo el otro miraba con curiosidad asomando la cabeza entre el ramaje pero evitando todo sonido.

Midorikawa siguió el punto al que el chico dirigía su vista con la propia, hasta que por fin en medio de la naciente oscuridad nocturna pudo identificar dos sombras a la distancia, bajando de los pies de la base. Burn hizo una seña de silencio y continuó espiando, a medida que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. Y no era bueno, porque a quien vigilaba el pelirrojo no era a otro sino Hiroto, quien en compañía de la chica de piernas de acero y mirada severa se disponía a dejar su guarida. El peliverde, desde su improvisado escondite, sintió un frío en el estómago apenas presenció la escena, porque simplemente no conseguía entender las razones por las que dos chicos tan distintos decidían pasear por el bosque como dos tórtolos enamorados. Y además con ella, con esa chica que de femenina no tenía nada, ¿no podía estar paseando con papá o con Hiromu?

Midorikawa optó por copiar a Burn y permanecer callado mirando como todo un psicópata, con la diferencia de que en su rostro no había ni un ápice de risa. Vio como Hiroto avanzaba lento y casi con gracia, como sus piecitos parecían flotar sobre las hojas esparcidas en el piso, en contraste con Ulvida que caminaba como si con cada paso planeara darle un puntapié a alguien enfrente. Intentó aguzar el oído y escuchar si charlaban de algo, pero su audición no era tan buena como sus habilidades en fútbol, a lo más escuchó una risita de Burn a su lado, y la respiración de Gazel al otro.

Era desagradable lo que hacían, pero la curiosidad lo mataba. Hiroto no era de amigos, menos de chicas, aunque ciertamente siempre veía a aquella muchacha rondando con el pelirrojo pero no a ese extremo. Hiroto se detuvo y volteó hacia Ulvida, sonrió y aguardó a que ella se acercara lo suficiente como a la espera de que hablara. La chica también sonrió y se le aproximó, lo observó y bajó la mirada.

- Uy, mira, parece que son novios - murmuró Nagumo entre risitas, sin despegar la vista de la pareja a lo lejos. - No lo creí de ese afeminado.

Aquella sentencia hizo que el corazón de Ryuuji se detuviera de pronto, como si las palabras hubiesen atravesado su pecho como agujas afiladas. Y es que lo habría esperado de cualquiera, de los grandotes, de los populares, de Burn, de todos, pero no de Hiroto, a él no parecían gustarle las chicas y sin embargo allí estaba con Ulvida, frente a frente. Era posible que todas sus suposiciones fueran inciertas, que Hiroto no fuera quien creía, ni el chico que se convertiría en su luz por el resto de sus días, tal vez él había decidido forjar su propio sendero y ya comenzaba a recorrerlo junto a alguien más.

- ¡Mira, sí! -exclamó Burn en un susurro, demasiado emocionado por algo que ni siquiera lo involucraba.

Midorikawa saltó en su lugar y se concentró en la pareja, sintiendo como el corazón le latía fuerte, casi retumbando en sus oídos y en todo su ser. Ulvida levantó el rostro y sonrió, acercó su mano a la del muchacho ante sí, y la sostuvo con fuerza. Esos dos eran una imagen repulsiva para el peliverde, quien con una mezcla de sentimientos se mantuvo expectante, intentando ignorar las acotaciones de Burn que sólo lograban ponerlo más ansioso. Apretó sus manos para controlar sus nervios y observó, mordiéndose los labios.

Hiroto enserió el rostro luego de oír a Ulvida, su sonrisa se deshizo en un santiamén y sus movimientos dejaron de lucir delicados. La chica soltó la mano del pelirrojo lentamente, y sin previo aviso dirigió sus labios a los de él.

Una aullido mezclado con risa de parte de Burn hizo que Midorikawa volteara a verle encolerizado. No podía creerlo, de verdad Hiroto y Ulvida eran pareja, ¿pero desde hace cuánto? Gazel a su lado estaba estático, completamente de piedra, aunque mirando a la pareja del mismo modo que Burn, ¿qué sucedía con todos? Ryuuji volvió a mirar a Hiroto, pero para su sorpresa éste estaba al menos un metro atrás, lejos de la chica, con una expresión de pánico en el rostro. Ulvida caminó hacia él y trató de besarlo otra vez, sin embargo el pelirrojo la apartó de sí con un empujón, aun cuando la muchacha le gritó que era un tonto, con todo su carácter fuerte saliendo a la luz.

- ¡Pero mira que es marica! - se mofó Burn, con tono de enojo y risa a la vez. -¡¿Cómo hace eso?! - preguntó sin aguantarse la carcajada que reprimía y que ponía su rostro casi tan rojo como su pelo.

- No deberíamos hacer esto... - intervino Suzuno con la voz temblorosa.

Midorikawa le encontraba toda la razón al chico de hielo, pero no negaba que ver el rechazo de Hiroto hacia Ulvida había vuelto a encender su pecho con emoción.

Pensó que, contrario a lo que la muchacha le había gritado, tonto era lo último que hacía referencia al chico lunar, porque de estar en su pellejo habría hecho lo mismo.

"¡Pensaba que sentías lo mismo que yo!" exclamó la chica a toda voz, no había que tener un buen oído para descifrar cada una de las palabras que le había disparado al otro con tanta angustia. Burn se rió, pero más que divertido parecía molesto, quizás se estaba emocionando con ver una pequeña escena de atracción entre chicos de distintos sexos, y sus planes de actuar como stalker se habían ido al diablo.

Hiroto negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo que ninguno de los tres psicópatas pudo entender, sin embargo no había que ser un genio para comprender que estaba rechazando el amor de Ulvida.

- Y con lo buena que está - gruñó Nagumo chasqueando la lengua y volteando hacia Ryuuji. - Es de las que tiene las tetas más grandes y ese imbécil no aprovecha, vaya tipo idiota.

El pequeño Reize se limitó a mirar a su compañero en silencio, no sabía qué contestar a su extraña acotación porque a él jamás le había interesado el tamaño de los pechos de alguien, ni siquiera alguna vez se había detenido a mirar tal parte de la fisionomía de una mujer. Se sintió un poco tonto, ¿por qué los demás pensaban en besarse y en los pechos de las muchachas? A él no le importaba nada de eso, apenas si hablaba con chicas y cuando lo hacía, se conformaba con verlas reír de sus bromas, además ¿a qué se refería Burn con "aprovechar"? ¿De qué le iban a servir a él los pechos de una chica?

Por más que intentó dar con una respuesta, no lo consiguió. Bajó la mirada al dejar en evidencia que era un niño pequeño a comparación con el resto de los jóvenes del orfanato. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba avergonzado.

- Debe ser un marica, apuesto que le gustaría más que un hombre lo violara, o papá -murmuró entre risas el niño pelirrojo, dirigiendo su atención a los dos protagonistas tras el arbusto-. Qué asco. - Opinó unos segundos después, observándolos.

Ryuuji seguía mudo, con la vista baja, pegada en el pasto que hacía de almohada para sus rodillas desnudas. Descubrió que a sólo unos centímetros de sus manos, las de Gazel temblaban juntas sobre sus piernas. Levantó la mirada lentamente recorriendo las extremidades del peliblanco hasta llegar a su rostro, el cual para su sorpresa, deslumbraba un rojo intenso, como nunca había visto en tan inerte ser. No pudo quitarle la vista de encima, la cara de Gazel cubierta de rubor adquiría tanta vida, como ni la que él exhibía ante todos en el comedor. Sus ojos vidriosos a causa del calor repentino, sus manitas temblando nerviosas como su entrecejo, sus mejillas colorándose aun más, mientras las palabras de Burn resonaban entre murmullos tras las hojas que los camuflaban. Parecía que iba a sufrir un infarto allí mismo si volvía a escuchar una de las quejas de Nagumo acerca del "homosexual de Hiroto", como lo había estado llamando.

Midorikawa estaba incómodo desde el comienzo, pero tras descubrir a Gazel de ese modo, a escasos centímetros suyos, sentía que estaba inserto en un territorio ajeno, que además lo volvía cómplice de algo que no quería saber. No quería saberlo, ni tampoco tenía la certeza de hacerlo, pero estaba convencido de que en su vida nunca había visto el pálido rostro del peliblanco con esa expresión de pena tan sorprendente para cualquiera. Sí, apenas habían llegado a la nave de papá por primera vez todos estaban aterrados, pero era distinto de entonces, porque ese rubor ocultaba tras el pánico un sentir más íntimo, más profundo, propio de las jovencitas que se declaraban a Hiroto, como Ulvida lo había hecho. La diferencia era... Que Ulvida y Hiroto no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con Suzuno, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba al chico, entonces? ¿Le daban miedo las parejas? ¿En qué lo involucraba a él que Hiroto tuviera otra opción sexual? O... ¿Qué clase de amor sentía por Nagumo, quien profesaba tanto desprecio hacia los homosexuales?

Tras preguntarse aquello, Ryuuji creyó dar con la respuesta correcta. Era probable que lo que sintiera el chico hacia su ex amigo fuese un cariño distinto, más similar al de Ulvida hacia Hiroto, sin embargo tanto Nagumo como Suzuno eran hombres ¿qué diablos estaba pasando allí? Nunca había leído un cuento en el que dos hombres terminaran sobre la torre del castillo, viviendo felices para siempre, ni siquiera en la televisión había visto algo así, casi no tenía sentido. Pese a eso, Ryuuji tampoco creía que las chicas tuvieran algo demasiado especial, además de ser compañeras con las que jugar un rato al fútbol, sólo eran chicos de pelo largo con olor a goma de mascar. Por otro lado, pensaba que si tuviese que escoger a alguien con quien vivir feliz para siempre, ese alguien habría sido Hiroto.

Reize alzó el rostro y vislumbró a Ulvida caminando a toda prisa en dirección al refugio, mientras su compañero de equipo se mantenía de pie junto a un árbol, inerte, viendo como su amiga se alejaba sin voltear siquiera una vez. Sintió algo de pena por la niña de ojos azules, porque él había vivido en carne propia la humillación de creer que Hiroto sentía lo mismo, cuando claramente no era así. Probablemente él nunca había querido ser su amigo, desde el comienzo.

Cuando por fin Nagumo acabó de reírse de su más odiado rival (más que Gazel), replanteó la idea de ir a comer algo, aunque en esta ocasión tanto Ryuuji como Suzuno rechazaron la oferta. El primero, porque sus ánimos habían bajado considerablemente después de su fatídica reflexión, y el segundo, porque estaba próximo a sufrir un paro cardiaco, que misteriosamente lograba ocultar ante los ojos de Burn.

Escaparon detrás de algunos árboles, y se escabulleron por el contorno de la nave, para evitar entrar en el campo de visión de Hiroto, hasta que dieron con la puerta de entrada y se dispusieron a ingresar.

Suzuno desapareció como por arte de magia al tocar el piso del recinto, y Burn se molestó porque sus compañeros de juegos estaban preparando unos exámenes y no lo podían acompañar a comer tampoco. Informó al peliverde que se marchaba a su cuarto, y se esfumó al igual que su rival, en un pestañear.

Así fue como Ryuuji volvió a caer en sus deprimentes vacilaciones, al verse completamente solo otra vez. Miró hacia un lado del pasillo y al otro, volteó a ver a la puerta y quiso volver a escapar como aquella vez después de la jugarreta con Burn y su pandilla. Ahora era distinto, sin embargo, porque sabía que Hiroto estaba afuera, en la entrada del bosque, totalmente disponible para cualquiera. ¿Y si iba a perderse al bosque para que lo rescatara otra vez?

Vio el piso metálico bajo sus pies, sus rodillas bajo el corte del pantalón, verdes por el pasto pegado en su piel, del mismo tono que su cabello cayendo lentamente a los costados de su cara. Se apoyó contra la puerta de entrada y respiró hondo, confundido por todo lo que había visto y escuchado en menos de quince minutos. Gazel parecía enamorado de Burn, los chicos pensaban en chicas, las chicas en chicos, y Hiroto seguía siendo aquel astro solitario que desencajaba con el patrón de la constelación que componía cada niño del orfanato. Y él, ¿cuál era su papel? Se sentía tan ajeno como Hiroto, pese a que se creía víctima de un engaño que él mismo se había inventado desde que tenía memoria. Comenzó a creer que Hiroto no era esa luna que le daría sentido a su andar, que formaba parte de otro universo en el que él no tenía un lugar. Después de todo, era el único con el que no podía entablar una conversación con facilidad, quizás porque sus universos eran en extremo contrarios y ni siquiera deberían haberse cruzado alguna vez.

Midorikawa sintió profundos deseos de llorar, como hacía mucho tiempo no tenía. Sentía un desgano tan inusual, que en su mente solo existía la posibilidad de echarse en cama y dormir hasta que todos sus recuerdos del pelirrojo desaparecieran, aunque se preguntaba que qué era lo que iba a incitarlo a correr a la cancha todos los días si eso ocurría. Trató de cerrar los ojos y calmarse un instante, pero el sonido de la puerta lo hizo despabilar enseguida. Abrió los ojos de golpe y dio con la imagen de Hiroto rápidamente, quien trataba de adentrarse en la nave en completo silencio, como si pretendiera huir de alguien más. El muchacho lo miró a los ojos al sentirse atrapado, mas al segundo sonrió de esa manera tan particular que hacía del corazón del peliverde un tropel de caballos desbocados. Midorikawa se enderezó y lo saludó con la mano, torpe por tan repentina intromisión.

- Hola - habló el muchacho de ojos verdes, curveando sus rosados labios en una sonrisa sutil.

De solo imaginar a Ulvida besando esos labios, Ryuuji sintió que sufría una indigestión. No podía concebirlo, era casi un crimen profanar tal hermosura con un acto tan brutal como un beso a la fuerza.

- Ho... Hola, Hiroto - sonrió el pequeño, respondiendo con su manita, sintiendo que su actuar se volvía más y más retardado por cada segundo que pasaba junto al otro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó con total libertad, compuesto, como si no le hubiese ocurrido nada allá afuera. Tenía que ser o muy inerte en cuanto a sentimientos ajenos, o muy buen actor para disimular toda expresión fuera de lo común.

- Yo nada, estaba... - musitó Midorikawa desviando la mirada, evitando todo contacto. - Jugaba con Nagumo y Suzuno - habló más calmado, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que Hiroto buscaba al par mencionado con la mirada. - ¿Tú qué haces acá? - preguntó de golpe, intentando cambiar el tema rápidamente.

Hiroto sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, vuelto un total misterio como de costumbre. En parte, esa cualidad suya tenía cierto encanto, pero al mismo tiempo asimilaba la mirada de un tigre desafiante, de quien no podías fiarte a ciegas.

- Planeaba celebrar mi cumpleaños con una amiga, pero acabó gritándome que soy un tonto y se marchó - informó levantándose de hombros, restándole importancia al evento que contaba.

- ¿¡Tu cumpleaños!? - preguntó Ryuuji de inmediato, olvidando por completo sus angustias previas a la noticia que acababa de abrirle los ojos. El breve resumen del otro acerca de su reciente evento con Ulvida le provocó incomodidad, pero trató de omitir el asunto del que tenía más conocimiento del que creía Hiroto, y optó por abordar las buenas nuevas, esperanzado de sacarle una sonrisa real a su compañero. - ¿¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!? ¡No me digas! ¿Cuántos cumples?

- Haha, son doce años ya - río Hiroto cubriendo sus labios con los dedos, divertido con el cambio de actitud ajeno. - No es gran cosa, no me agradan mis cumpleaños. - Comentó volteando a cerrar la puerta al fin, dejándolos tanto a él como a su compañero en silencio, en la entrada del lugar.

- ¡Pero papá debió darte algo súper! - Opinó Ryuuji, inevitablemente sintiendo un poco de lástima por el pelirrojo.

- Me regaló esto - habló Hiroto bajando el rostro, buscando en su bolsillo algo que tardó en encontrar, mientras Midorikawa lo observaba aprovechando que no le prestaba atención. Finalmente el chico levantó en su mano una cuerda larga que comenzó a desenvolverse en el aire, hasta que dejó caer algo parecido a una joya brillante que colgaba y oscilaba lentamente, de manera hipnótica.

Los dos observaron la joya en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Era un regalo extraño para un niño, pero si era de papá para Hiroto, debía ser importante.

- ¿Qué es? - se atrevió a preguntar el peliverde, avergonzado de su ignorancia.

- No sé, una joya supongo.

- Tiene un bonito color - comentó Ryuuji en voz baja, siguiendo el recorrido circular en el aire de la piedra rosada. - Te quedaría bien.

- ¿Lo crees? - rió Hiroto acercando la joya a sus ojos. La observó un segundo y la estiró hacia el muchacho, sonriendo - ¿Me ayudas a ponerla en mi cuello?

Midorikawa sonrió y asintió en silencio, recibió el accesorio en sus manos y rodeó a su compañero hasta posicionarse detrás de él. Hiroto permaneció quieto, bajó el rostro y exhibió su pálido cuello ante los ojos del peliverde, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, y por cosa de unos centímetros no podía simplemente tocar esa piel de apariencia de seda, pensó Ryuuji rodeado el cuello del otro con la cuerda que sostenía la preciosa piedra rosada. Hiroto la acomodó en el centro, esperando que el otro acabara por cerrar el broche que sostendría su nueva adquisición, sin embargo, el peliverde tomó un tiempo extra para mantenerse en aquel sitio, casi sintiendo la calidez del cuello de su compañero por el sólo hecho de tenerlo cerca. Cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al nacimiento del cabello en la nuca de Hiroto y aspiró su aroma, de pronto sintiendo como todo dentro de su cuerpo parecía agitarse por tan simple acto. Miró otra vez y se excusó argumentando que sus dedos eran torpes y le costaba trabajo cerrar el broche, aunque la verdad era que estando así con el pelirrojo no podía pensar muy claramente en lo que hacía. Su corazón latía desbocado y sus manos ardían temblorosas con el broche entre sus dedos, su estómago se revolvía como una marea de sensaciones dudosas, y su olfato se concentraba en el aroma ajeno, deseoso de retenerlo en la memoria por la eternidad. La piel de Hiroto era hermosamente pálida, su perfume era suave y cítrico a la vez, su cabello crecido a su merced caía como una lluvia de estrellas por su cabeza y sus pequeñas orejas contorneaban su...

- Puedo decirle a papá o Hitomiko que me ponga el collar, si te está resultando muy difícil. - Habló el pelirrojo sacando a Ryuuji de su trance, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Ya está - se apresuró a contestar el pequeño al cerrar finalmente el broche, intentando parecer audaz y no quedar como una especie de retardado para el favorito de papá. - Perdona, es que mis uñas están un poco largas y me cuesta tomar algo tan chico - mintió dejando salir una risa espontánea que de inmediato se contagió a su compañero.

- Gracias, Midorikawa - mencionó Hiroto con una sonrisa suave delineando sus redondeadas mejillas.

- No fue nada, Kiyama... - contestó el aludido haciendo una ligera reverencia por el agradecimiento, que al parecer, le hizo gracia a su hermano de orfanato. - ¿Qué?

- Nada, puedes llamarme Hiroto - asintió el muchacho sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. - Ya me iré a mi cuarto, quiero estudiar un poco - comentó y se despidió del otro con la mano, antes de voltear en dirección al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

Midorikawa correspondió el gesto al instante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le daba la apariencia de un idiota. Vio como Hiroto se alejaba caminando, aún sacudiendo la mano en el aire aunque el otro no podía verle. Pensó que estudiar el día de su cumpleaños era el panorama más aburrido que podría haber escuchado en la vida, pero si esa era la decisión del otro, no podía llegar y truncar sus planes, ¿o si?

- ¡Hiroto! - alzó la voz el peliverde, por fin bajando la mano antes de que pudiese ser descubierto. Cerró sus labios con fuerza y miró al aludido, culpabilizándose porque realmente no tenía nada que decirle y sólo estaba buscando algún modo de retenerlo.

Hiroto volteó enseguida y le sonrió, indicándole que estaba escuchando.

- ¿No harás nada hoy? - se animó a preguntar Ryuuji, tratando de corresponder la sonrisa ajena con la propia. - Digo, como es tu cumpleaños y... ¿Te gustan los dulces? ¿O el helado? ¡Me encanta el helado! - exclamó notando que de la nada había comenzado a hablar más de la cuenta producto de la ansiedad que le provocaba la situación que él mismo había creado. - Podríamos tomar helado o comer pastel o dibujar a papá o jugar fútbol...

- Hitomiko vendrá a verme más tarde - se excusó el pelirrojo levantándose de cejas, en forma lastimera.

Hitomiko era la hija directa de papá que no era miembro del orfanato, por razones obvias, motivo por el que no se le veía rondando por allí muy a menudo. Con suerte se le veía junto a su padre conversando, vestida con su uniforme de secundaria y su maleta colegial. Era una chica seria y algo distante de los niños del orfanato, aunque de alguna manera había heredado esa manía por Hiroto que tenía papá. No muchos sabían de ella con certeza, pero el pelirrojo era el miembro de Sun Garden más próximo a ella. De todos modos, era una sorpresa que Hiroto fuese a pasar tiempo de calidad con aquella muchacha, Midorikawa siempre había creído que ambos solamente hablaban por asuntos académicos, aunque al parecer estaba en un error.

- Ya veo... - comentó Ryuuji enseriando el rostro de inmediato, cambiando de expresión como si acabaran de echarle un balde de agua fría encima.- Pero ¿te gusta el helado? - insistió sin darse por vencido.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Hiroto riendo, colocando el dorso de su mano ante sus sonrisa perfecta.

- Que si te gusta el helado - reiteró el chico, dejando salir una risita al ver la reacción del otro. - Es que como sé que es tu cumpleaños, ahora me siento en deuda por no darte nada.

- No es necesario, de verdad.

- ¿Te gusta el helado?

- Me gusta.

- ¿Te gusta el de pistacho?

- Claro.

- Es mi favorito.

- El mío es el de menta.

- Nos gustan los helados verdes - comentó Ryuuji riéndose y aproximándose a su compañero, quien continuaba en su pose de escape. - Mi pelo es verde también - añadió apuntando su flequillo.

- Lo sé, no soy daltónico - empezó a reír Hiroto, esta vez más en serio, cubriéndose los labios con la palma de la mano.

Midorikawa hizo lo mismo, pero ni siquiera porque el asunto le hiciera tanta gracia, sino que ver a Hiroto de ese modo, sonriendo por sus bromas, era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado en la vida, la alegría se le escapaba convertida en una risa compartida que poco a poco le llenaba el corazón. Miró los ojos de su compañero, volviendo a la normalidad, o mejor dicho, a ese trance que lo dominaba al estar muy cerca del otro.

- Tus ojos también son verdes - comentó sin despegarle la vista de encima, sin percatarse de que podía estar invadiendo un poco su espacio personal. Y es que no lo había pensado, había reducido su capacidad de razonar al verse presa de aquel par de ojos adormecidos, como arrullados por dos lunas que iluminaban todo a su paso.

Hiroto arqueó una ceja extrañado al ver al otro tan serio de pronto. Estaba próximo a argumentar algo, sin embargo la puerta del orfanato volvió a abrirse, produciendo aquel ruido metálico y seco que sacó a ambos chicos de su momento de risas. Voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, y al segundo asomó la recién mencionada muchacha, con su uniforme escolar y su cabello largo cayendo en sus hombros, flotando delicado con los movimientos de su cuello. Hiroto sonrió al segundo y levantó su mano para saludar a la joven, quien no tardó en responder de la misma forma. Sonrió hacia Hiroto, sin embargo su atención fue atraída por Midorikawa, a quien saludó por igual.

- Vaya, ¿tienes un amigo? - inspeccionó Hitomiko cerrando la puerta tras ella, para proceder luego donde los chicos estaban de pie, observándola. - Esto es nuevo.

- Sí, su nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji - contestó Hiroto con una sonrisa, aproximándose a la estudiante para dedicarle una cálida mirada de bienvenida.

El presentado abrió los ojos de par en par, un poco pasmado tras escuchar que el pelirrojo se refería a él como "su amigo", ¿de verdad lo creería o sólo actuaba cortésmente con su "hermana"? Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro moreno, nacida de la pura emoción de creerse ya amigo del favorito del orfanato, y no porque ello significara que tendría atribuciones extra, sino que era un gran paso entre Hiroto y él, que había surgido por circunstancias demasiado extrañas e inesperadas.

- Lo he visto por allí, a papá le gusta como juega - comentó Hitomiko posando sus oscuros ojos en los de Midorikawa, luego volteó hacia Hiroto - ¿vendrá con nosotros?

- Si quiere - contestó el pelirrojo levantándose de hombros.

- ¿Ir a dónde? - preguntó Ryuuji, reparando en que sus palabras eran demasiado directas y algo entrometidas, como para ser dirigidas a una superior.

- Iremos a hacer una fogata al bosque esta noche - respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa segura -, papá también vendrá. Es por el cumple de Hiroto, tú sabes... Le daremos regalos y esas cosas, y comeremos un pastel.

- Sí.

- ¿Aunque no era que Ulvida estaría con nosotros? - interrumpió Hitomiko, mirando al pequeño pelirrojo que parecía una especie de enano en comparación con ella.

- Me odia y cree que soy un tonto - contestó Hiroto con expresión ausente, sin la más mínima pizca de preocupación.

Ryuuji recordó la escena que Burn, Gazelle y él habían visto tras el arbusto. Se sonrojó al notar que Hiroto podía asumir tal acontecimiento con tanta ligereza, siendo que era el protagonista de ello, en cambio él, Midorikawa, que ni siquiera había sido miembro del suceso, sentía que no podía superarlo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Los niños son muy cambiantes! - exclamó la chica, echando su pelo hacia atrás con un gesto de muñeca, para luego dirigir sus delgadas piernas por el pasillo al compás de su falda escolar.

Volteó a ver a los dos niños tras ella y los llamó con la mano para que la siguieran, cosa que el par no tardó en hacer.

- ¡Rápido, que es tarde! Vamos a buscar a papá a su oficina - habló la chica sin voltear a confirmar que el par iba tras ella otra vez. Por su personalidad, era evidente que asumía sus palabras como órdenes, y del mismo modo, Hiroto y Midorikawa las interpretaron.

Dieron casi las nueve de la noche, pero papá no pudo acudir a la celebración. Se excusó diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, que había un papeleo pendiente y que debía hacer firmar a un par de sujetos un acta de dudosa reputación. No por ello olvidó entregarle a su preciado hijo un enorme regalo envuelto en papel rojo brillante, que sacó un par de piropos de parte de la chica presente.

- Gracias, papá - dijo el pelirrojo sin abrir el regalo que sostenía con fuerza entre las manos. Observó a su padre y sonrió ampliamente.

Era una sonrisa del corazón, de lo más profundo de su ser, comprendió Ryuuji al contemplar como los ojos verdes de su nuevo amigo irradiaban una vitalidad que no podía sacar a relucir incluso aunque estuviera toda la tarde riendo, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano. Hiroto amaba a papá. Lo amaba tanto como ningún otro niño, y a su vez, papá amaba a su hijo, quizás incluso más que a su primogénita. Por un segundo, Ryuuji imaginó cómo sería ser papá y recibir todo ese cariño del pelirrojo. "Debe ser algo por lo que querer vivir eternamente", concluyó, y esbozó una sonrisa al ver como Hitomiko recibía un pastel que el hombre le entregaba, diciendo que lo llevaran para compartir entorno a la fogata.

Así, sin proponérselo, Midorikawa terminó en un claro del bosque, reuniendo trozos de madera del suelo para poder armar aquello similar a un campamento, mientras Hiroto estiraba unas cuantas frazadas que habían sacado del garaje del orfanato. Olían a humedad y lucían desgastadas, parecía como si jamás nadie hubiese utilizado esa ropa de cama según su función original, pero estaba bien, tampoco había que llevar lo más refinado o se podía estropear. Hitomiko estaba arreglando los platos y el pastel sobre las mantas recién puestas, al tanto su hermano menor le regañaba que era muy apresurada, a lo que la chica contestó de mala gana:

- ¡Déjame ordenar a mí, y ustedes vayan a buscar madera!

Y así lo hicieron.

Al cabo de quince minutos, los chicos se adentraron un poco más en el bosque, tratando de dar con troncos mejores que esos llenos de telas de araña que habían hecho gritar a Ryuuji del puro espanto. Las telarañas y la noche no eran una buena combinación, pero sí lo eran Hiroto y Midorikawa entremedio de la vegetación, tal como la vez en que el pelirrojo había compartido su secreto acerca del ave con su nuevo amigo.

El bosque por las noches era completamente distinto, no se veía absolutamente nada, se volvía oscuro como un túnel sin salida, y el frío descendía como en el polo, pero todo eso no afectaba a Hiroto, ni mucho menos los ánimos de Midorikawa. Y era porque no podía darle crédito a lo que le había pasado, el chico lunar y él, juntos en medio de la negrura absoluta, completamente dependientes el uno del otro, como si fueran los únicos supervivientes en la tierra, titubeando entre las sombras, sujetándose de las manos para no perderse el rastro.

La mano de Hiroto estaba fría, tal como Ryuuji había imaginado que sería, sin embargo al pasar unos minutos, comenzó a entibiarse gracias al calor que le compartía. Porque todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo bajo su ropa, creía que en cualquier segundo el corazón se le escaparía del pecho, que de pronto algo en su fisionomía iba a mutar y devorar al muchacho que tenía junto a sí para tenerlo a su lado por toda lo que le restaba de vida. No podía ser de otra forma, si el mismo Hiroto era quien le había dicho que le sujetara la mano para que no se extraviara, porque claro, él podía conocer el bosque como la palma de su mano, pero Midorikawa apenas había entrado allí unas cuatro veces, cuando el sol aún resplandecía en el cielo.

- Hiroto.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué prefieres venir aquí en vez de disfrutar tu cumpleaños en el gran comedor? - Ryuuji tenía aquella pregunta atascada en la garganta desde hacía un buen rato. El bosque no era un lugar común donde celebrar fiestas, aunque nada de Hiroto era precisamente común...

- ¿Para qué? Desde que tengo memoria que nadie me acepta. - contestó el pálido muchacho, agachándose para palpar una rama del suelo. - Esta sirve... - Habló para sí, pero retomó su respuesta. - Al contrario, a veces creo que me odian, y no me sorprende pensarlo, me lo han demostrado muchas veces.

- ¿Te lo han... Demostrado? - preguntó el peliverde sintiendo que debía haber omitido su pregunta inicial, pese a que realmente quería saber. - Yo creía que... Ahora eras más popular.

- Puede que ahora valoren un poco más mi posición como capitán del equipo - contestó con tranquilidad-, pero siempre me han excluido de todo por ser el preferido de papá. - continuó, jalando la mano de su compañero para que lo siguiera y no se perdiera por ahí-, no los culpo, aunque cuando era niño no lo comprendía y sólo recibía su desprecio.

- Lo sé - comentó Midorikawa a la siga del otro. Decidió no volver a hablar del tema, sentía que se estaba involucrando en algo que era en extremo sensible para el pelirrojo, aunque éste no lo demostrara.

Ryuuji siempre se animaba cuando veía a los muchachos y cuando jugaban fútbol, cuando podía hacer que un grupo de chicos y chicas se riera de sus bromas, cuando le murmuraban respuestas de las pruebas, cuando podía correr junto a Hiromu luego de hacerle una jugarreta a Maki o a Osamu o a quien fuera. Le costaba imaginar un mundo solitario, en el que todos le dieran la espalda y murmuraran lo mucho que lo detestaban, pero ese era el mundo de Hiroto, ¿no? Tan solitario y oscuro como ese bosque, donde tenías que aprender a valerte por ti mismo para no caer en las penumbras de la locura, siempre al acecho.

Caminaron en silencio por el sendero que Ryuuji comenzó a reconocer a medida que se adentraban en la vegetación, de vuelta al claro en el que Hitomiko debía estarlos esperando. El peliverde no podía dejar de pensar en el mundo de Hiroto mientras sostenía su mano con firmeza, porque ahora era él quien sentía que no podía abandonar a aquella persona, dejándola a merced de la oscuridad. No por el mismo sentido, porque Hiroto conocía mejor que él lugar, sino porque añoraba transmitirle su amistad a través del agarre de sus manos, quería decirle que no estaba solo, que él sí quería ser su amigo, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios entumidos.

- Midorikawa - le llamó Hiroto cuando llevaban un par de minutos de andar si dirigirse la palabra.- ¿Estás asustado?

- ¿Asustado? - el aludido arqueó una ceja, aunque era probable que el otro no lo hubiese visto a causa de la oscuridad. - No, no estoy.

- Es que estás estrangulando mi mano... -murmuró el pelirrojo con voz calma.

- ¡Perdona!

Ryuuji soltó la mano de su compañero, avergonzado, sin embargo el otro de inmediato retomó con delicadeza el agarre.

- Ya dije que no quiero que te pierdas. - anunció con su suave tono.

Ambos rieron despacio, sin decir más, hasta que finalmente pudieron divisar cómo la luz de luna aclaraba una significativa porción de bosque, donde Hitomiko permanecía sentada sobre las mantas, jugando con su teléfono celular, totalmente concentrada.

Apenas la chica los vio, comenzaron a armar la fogata. Hiroto era bueno en ello, ni siquiera utilizó los fósforos que Hitomiko le ofrecía, por lo que en un par de minutos ya estuvieron entorno al fuego conversando acerca del nuevo estilo de vida al que habían tenido que adecuarse los últimos años, tanto los niños como la hija del señor Kira. Abrieron envases de dulces y los compartieron, Ryuuji hizo algunas bromas que sacaron risas de sus compañeros de campamento y animaron al cumpleañero a abrir el gran regalo de papá. Aplaudieron despacio, animados, cuando por fin vieron salir de aquel brillante papel rojo una caja con el logotipo de la manzanita a medio comer, propia de cierta marca de computadoras. Hiroto sonrió y rió despacio, al tanto Hitomiko exclamaba con asombro que papá ni a ella le daba regalos tan buenos, pero sin malas intenciones, era claro en su mirada joven que, al igual que su padre, deseaba lo mejor para el muchacho. Luego, Hitomiko encendió velas sobre el pastel que papá había enviado, y junto a Ryuuji entonaron una corta canción de cumpleaños para el pelirrojo, quien no dejaba de observar a sus compañeros con una gran sonrisa. Con la luz de las velas, Midorikawa notó como las mejillas del festejado se sonrojaban bajo sus párpados a medio cerrar. Suspiró y pensó en lo fantástico que sería ver a Hiroto de esa forma cada día, en lo fabuloso que sería comprarle regalos para sacarle esa sonrisa tan hermosa, en lo perfecto que sería vivir a su lado para hacerlo reír hasta más no poder. ¿Cómo sería vivir con Hiroto bajo el mismo techo, en una casa sólo para los dos? ¿Cómo sería tener una verdadera familia...?

Hitomiko cortó el pastel y sirvió grandes porciones para ambos muchachos, y una mucho más prudente para ella misma. Su hermano no pudo evitar gastarle una broma a causa de eso, pero contrario a enfadarse, la chica ordenó su cabello y argumentó que tenía que estar linda para su graduación.

- Ya eres hermosa - comentó el pelirrojo, llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca. - ¡Está delicioso! - habló, de inmediato y no demoró en volver a comerse otro pedazo.

La chica acarició el cabello de Hiroto, y Ryuuji comenzó a reír al ver la relación de esos dos, y la última e inusual reacción de quien siempre parecía más bien un robot. Se sentía tremendamente feliz y optimista, porque sus inseguridades habían comenzado a disiparse al ver como el destino mismo era el que había puesto al jugador estrella en su camino, tal como él siempre había creído.

Los tres siguieron comiendo y conversando hasta entrada la noche, hasta que de pastel no quedó nada y que la fogata se consumió por completo. Se habían recostado en el pasto a contemplar las estrellas que débiles titilaban tratando de resaltar en medio de la contaminación lumínica. Las contaron un par de veces, hablaron de los planetas que podían ver y de la luna en lo alto, contemplándola como a un miembro más de la celebración. Por cada palabra que hablaban, Ryuuji pensaba con más intensidad que Hiroto era el indicado para ser su amigo; su fascinación por los astros, su respeto hacia los demás, su sentido moral y sus movimientos no hacían más que gritarle "¡Sí, es él!", volviendo a producir una especie de taquicardia en su pecho. Lo miraba de reojo, mientras el otro se perdía en la inmensidad del cielo, porque sabía que él no era nada en comparación con el espectáculo natural que cautivaba los ojos del pelirrojo. Divisó el perfil del rostro ajeno, su cabello ya más largo, su nariz fina y sus labios semi abiertos dejando pasar el aire a sus pulmones. Volvió a imaginar a Ulvida queriendo besar al muchacho, y sintió profunda repulsión. ¿Cómo iba a besar a Hiroto una chica que no lo valoraba y lo llamaba "tonto" sin más? Quien tenía que besar a Hiroto por primera vez debía ser alguien capaz de ver la hermosura de su existencia, la delicadeza de sus movimientos y la sensualidad de su risa suave, el encanto de su anhelo por las estrellas, la dulzura de su mirada cuando se sentía querido por papá o por alguien más... Quien tenía que besarlo por primera vez...

Sí, era él, pensó el joven de ojos negros, cerrando éstos al sentir que de pronto sus mejillas se tornaban calientes al llegar a una conclusión tan inesperada.

- Hitomiko se durmió - dijo Hiroto en voz baja, sentándose para ver y comprobar que su suposición era cierta. Aproximó el rostro a la chica y le besó la frente suavemente mientras su compañero lo observó un poco nervioso por el gesto impropio.

- Deberíamos despertarla, para que volvamos - comentó el peliverde desviando la mirada hacia las cenizas en las que antes había ardido un fuego.

- No creo que volvamos, ya es tarde.

- ¿Y vamos a dormir acá? - preguntó Midorikawa abriendo los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. Se sintió como un tonto por formular dicha pregunta, sin embargo la respuesta de Hiroto lo hizo considerar que su duda no era tan estúpida después de todo.

- Claro, estamos de campamento, ¿no?

- ¿Lo estamos? - insistió el chico, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando alguna carpa o algo que les funcionara de refugio. - Pero no tenemos nada para dormir.

Hiroto sonrió y volvió a recostarse, se incorporó un instante y cubrió a su hermana con una de las mantas. Vio al menor, como indicándole la manera de dormir allí, sin una carpa ni una cama, ni siquiera un saco de dormir. Midorikawa sonrió como respuesta, un poco inseguro, ¿Hiroto acostumbraba hacer esa clase de cosas? Era más excéntrico de lo que creía, pero eso le gustaba.

Se recostaron y volvieron a mirar el cielo, sin dirigirse la palabra, limitando sus sentidos al paisaje nocturno tenuemente iluminado por la luna y los lejanos faroles de la ciudad, a kilómetros de donde ellos estaban. Hiroto extendió su mano hacia el cielo y suspiró, estiró sus dedos y trato de tocar las estrellas, sabiendo que ello era imposible. Imitó el contorno de una de ellas con su dedo indice, y a continuación descansó la mano sobre la manta que cubría el piso.

- Empecé a estudiar unas técnicas legendarias de fútbol - musitó en voz baja, como si hablara consigo mismo.

- ¿Tanto te gusta el fútbol? - preguntó el peliverde de inmediato, aunque podía ver que tras esa afirmación del otro se escondía cierto secreto. Lo adivinó al recibir una respuesta tardía.

- No, lo hago por papá - respondió pasados varios segundos, con la vista fija en el cielo. - Dentro de poco tiempo él implementará otro sistema de juego.

- ¿Otro sistema? - consultó Ryuuji ladeando el rostro, esperanzado de encontrar el de su compañero dirigido hacia él, cosa que no ocurrió. - ¿Cómo es eso?

- Prefiero no entrar en detalles, pero... - murmuró, y giró en dirección a su hermana durmiente. Volvió a mirar el cielo y posó su mano lentamente entorno a su cuello, buscando el collar que tenía oculto bajo la camisa beige que vestía. - Pero lo conocerás pronto, papá me informó que será dentro de un mes.

Ryuuji lo observó silencioso, concentrado en las palabras y movimientos ajenos. A través de ellos podía descifrar ciertos mensajes implícitos, que lo emocionaban en extremo. Veía como Hiroto sostenía con cariño la joya que su padre le había regalado, la forma en que se perdía en el cielo como si estuviese viajando a través de él. No comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería su compañero con eso de un nuevo sistema de juego, pero en ese preciso instante no era lo que más le interesaba. Con Hitomiko durmiendo, estaban Hiroto y él solos, unidos bajo un cielo estrellado que los convertía en los protagonistas de la noche, como a una pareja de bailarines en medio la pista, vistos por todos los ojos que les sonreían felices. Tenía su cuerpo rígido por el nerviosismo que le producía estar en compañía del pelirrojo, pero su corazón vibraba de dicha, incluso sentía que algo dentro de sí se sacudía con violencia como si deseara escapar, o hacer estallar su estómago para liberar una bandada de pájaros de todos los colores, mil pájaros sanados por las manos de Hiroto, cultivados como flores en el jardín de su cuerpo.

Miró a Hiroto sin despegarle la vista, pendiente de sus manos blancas contrastando con la oscuridad del bosque. Deseó tocarlas, sentirlas bajo el calor de sus dedos para darle una pizca de vida como cuando habían estado entre la vegetación húmeda en busca de madera. De pronto le pareció que sus manos brillaban, pero no pensó que fuese otra cosa más que su imaginación. No obstante, un destello rosado como la piedra lo despabiló y lo hizo ver que el asunto no era producto de su mente, sino que realmente la joya estaba empezando a brillar de forma misteriosa. Hiroto también lo notó y bajó la mirada sin levantar el rostro, tomó la piedra entre sus dedos y la dejó a la altura de sus ojos, los cuales reflectaron el brillo misterioso del regalo de papá. Ryuuji se acercó a su compañero y observó el accesorio del mismo modo, atónito por el mágico evento. Los chicos cruzaron miradas y volvieron a prestarle atención a la piedra, que en un par de segundos volvió a apagarse, adquiriendo su plano tono rosado.

- In... Increíble - tartamudeó el peliverde, con la nariz casi sobre el pecho de Hiroto y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas producto de la emoción. - ¿Qué fue eso?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y guardó la piedra bajo el cuello de su camisa. Observó a Ryuuji, quien estaba excesivamente cerca de sí, y sonrió.

- No era una piedra muy común - habló exhibiendo su dentadura clara.

- ¡Es un regalo genial! ¿Por qué brillará? - preguntó Ryuuji, y recibió por respuesta una levantada de hombros de parte del otro. - Uah, es muy hermoso ¡qué regalos tan geniales!

- Creo que sí... - Hiroto se incorporó y se arrastró rápidamente hasta donde quedaban restos de comida, siendo mirado por un sorprendido Midorikawa. Escarbó un par de bolsas, la maleta de Hitomiko incluida, hasta que se detuvo - lo encontré.

- ¿Qué? - Midorikawa preguntó y comenzó a reír. Hiroto ya había salido con reacciones extrañas e inesperadas ya más de una vez en la noche, además de que prefería dormir en la tierra, en un lugar húmedo y oscuro en vez de en su cuarto. ¿Qué clase de persona era? Al parecer no el señorito que había pensado toda su vida, no el muchacho tímido que desaparecía del mundo para no avergonzarse, sino para perderse por ahí en el bosque y dormir en la tierra como un salvaje. Aquello le hizo reír con ganas, contrario a desagradarle esa faceta, le encantaba aún más.

- Hitomiko me dio un regalo y no lo vi - contestó, y sacó un pequeño envoltorio plateado con una rosa en la punta. Se sentó nuevamente sobre la manta que compartía con Midorikawa, y lo miró, invitándolo a participar del descubrimiento del regalo.

- ¡Ábrelo!

Hiroto quitó el papel del envase y echó un vistazo a su hermana. Besó la palma de su propia mano, y luego dirigió esta última hasta la frente de la chica, con unas risitas de por medio. El peliverde lo miró fascinado, y sonrió de oreja a oreja al presenciar aquello.

Una pequeña nota con dibujos de ositos y un "feliz cumpleaños!" colgaba del cuello de la botella de perfume que Hiroto descubrió dentro del papel de regalo que acababa de abrir. No tenía cara de entender muy bien el regalo, pero sonrió de todos modos, y procedió a leer la nota en total silencio.

Al terminar, su sonrisa de cortesía se volvió una de emoción, y sus dedos no tardaron en abrir la botella rellena con el cristalino líquido azul-plateado. Olió la fragancia que sutilmente ocupó el aire que respiraban Midorikawa y él, y cerró los ojos, para rociar su muñeca con el aroma sobrio de flores.

- Qué aroma tan delicioso... - comentó Ryuuji, quien extendió su muñeca hacia Hiroto, y sonrió con una carcajada sutil. - Un poco, ¿sí?

Se divirtieron perfumando sus ropas con la dosis justa para cada prenda, hasta que el pelirrojo guardó la botella en su caja y argumentó que su nuevo regalo "de hombres adultos" era un tesoro que tendría que hacer durar por mucho tiempo más. Retomaron su posición de adictos al más allá y dejaron que sus cuerpos se tumbaran pesados sobre las mantas. Hiroto sonreía levemente, mientras que Midorikawa ya sentía sus mejillas doler por tanto tiempo mostrando su dentadura, sin poder contenerse. Hiroto miraba las estrellas y las contaba otra vez, pensaba en papá, en Hitomiko y en que nunca había compartido un cumpleaños con alguien sin el apellido Kira, Midorikawa miraba al cielo y sonreía, solo sonreía y olía el perfume que había inundado el ambiente. Sonreía, veía las estrellas, luego a Hiroto, después el cielo otra vez, pero mezclado con Hiroto carcajeando, cuidando aves, corriendo tras el balón, jugando con el perfume, comiendo pastel y celebrando lo delicioso que estaba, sonriendo para papá, besando a su hermana en la frente, besándolo a él, sonriéndole, perfumándolo, queriéndolo, diciéndole que era su amigo, que lo amaba. Que lo amaba más que a papá, que quería que jugaran juntos, que se escaparan de esa cárcel adornada con juegos, que crecieran y compraran todos los perfumes para hombres adultos del mundo, que tuvieran una nave espacial y se fueran a vivir a Marte, donde podrían tomarse de las manos cuanto quisieran, donde podrían besarse mil veces, donde podrían abrazarse y tocarse, unirse vueltos un solo astro que viviera millones de años y que pudiese brillar siempre con orgullo en lo alto.

La luna ya no era visible cuando Ryuuji despertó de su intenso sueño, tras los árboles había oscuridad total, acompañada de un viento suave y tibio. A su lado, Hiroto dormía acurrucado, con el cabello desordenado sobre su frente, respirando tranquilo, con las huellas de una sonrisa en sus labios semi abiertos. Hitomiko continuaba durmiendo en la misma posición, tapada hasta la nariz por las mantas que su hermano había puesto sobre ella. Ryuuji se sentó y se desordenó el cabello, bostezó y se preguntó si Hiromu habría ido a buscarlo para jugar a las cartas durante la noche. No le había avisado de su salida, ni creía muy astuto haberlo hecho. Hiroto era tabú.

Después, al recordar su sueño fugaz, se avergonzó. Pensó en Suzuno, y dudó que imaginara cosas como esas con Burn, seguro que soñaba cosas homosexuales, aunque ni siquiera sabía muy bien lo que ello significaba. Era una de las tonterías que Nagumo decía para molestar a los demás. Atrajo unas mantas con las que cubrió a su compañero y a él mismo, y se recostó, incómodo. Hiroto se revolvió bajo el peso adicional y murmuró algo ininteligible, porque aún no abandonaba su sueño ni planeaba hacerlo hasta que saliera el sol.

El peliverde se hundió en el calor de las telas y resopló por la nariz, dudoso de conciliar el sueño en ese lugar tan distinto de su suave cama. Aunque en su cama Hiroto nunca había estado, y posiblemente nunca lo iba a estar, concluyó, sin entender por qué sus pensamientos acababan en ese tipo de sinsentidos.

Se escabulló entre las mantas hasta que una de sus rodillas tocó accidentalmente el muslo del mayor. Abrió los ojos de par en par, al tanto su rostro ardía, y se distanció del otro, con un tremendo sentimiento de culpa poseyendo su cuerpo agitado. Se fijó en Hiroto y en si éste había notado el contacto, pero el chico apenas murmuró algo acerca de papá y el cumpleaños.

Midorikawa rió y lo observó dormir, plácidamente cerca. Su manera de dormir era tan dulce como la de un niño inocente, calmado y libre de preocupaciones. De sus labios cándidos y jóvenes resplandecía un sutil hálito que flotaba suave entre Midorikawa y él, que actuaba delicado, como una poción de amor que hizo que el peliverde cediera a esos encantos implícitos que acabaron por hacer arder su pecho de inocente pasión. Fue por efecto de aquel embrujo silencioso que el muchacho acabó hundiendo su nariz bajo el mentón del otro, y sintió su calor, vio como su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, y cerró los ojos para deleitarse con el sutil calor que emanaba de esa piel tan blanca que lo hacía parecer de otro mundo. Vislumbró, de un pasajero abrir y cerrar de ojos, como la joya de tonalidad rosa resplandecía débil, como si sus intenciones fueran advertirle a su propietario que un extraño estaba casi acosándolo, sobre él, cruzando la raya que dividía a los "conocidos" de los "amigos".

Amigos, conocidos, compañeros de clase, hermanos, ¿qué eran Hiroto y él? Se preguntaba Midorikawa, buscando bajo el calor de la manta que los protegía, una de esas manos de porcelana que reposaban al igual que su dueño. Hiroto era su amigo, era su compañero, era la persona destinada a ser su luz, ¿Entonces por qué era tan difícil dar el paso inicial para consolidar una verdadera amistad?

El muchacho suspiró y de inmediato apartó su cara de la piel ajena, al percatarse de que aquella exhalación podría haber delatado su pequeño crimen psicópata. Pero Hiroto dormía como una piedra, ni el frío del bosque, ni el crujir de las ramas, ni los cantos de los insectos nocturnos eran capaces de hacerlo volver de su profundo sueño, de manera que el aire cálido de la respiración del peliverde no significaba nada. Aquello podía ser bueno o malo, dependiendo del punto de vista, aunque en tal caso, no era muy favorable hablar con una roca, por más que su deseo fuese esclarecer las dudas que lo acosaban desde esa tarde.

El chico de rasgados ojos negros se resignó a tragar sus preguntas, porque probablemente el otro ni siquiera iba a tomarlo en serio, si tenía suerte, le respondería algo acerca de papá y el fútbol. Miró a Hiroto detenidamente, fascinado con su pacifica forma de dormir, muy distinta de la propia, que se caracterizaba por ser incluso más inquieta que su personalidad cuando estaba despierto. En su memoria apareció su amigo Hiromu, con quien había dormido incontables veces en la misma cama, entrelazando manos, piernas, cabello, brazos y todo cuanto podía enredarse a causa del sueño intranquilo de ambos. Sin embargo, todas esas veces de compartir cama y calor no eran lo mismo que ese íntimo y mágico momento con el pelirrojo. Hiromu no hacía que su corazón se desesperara, que sus manos temblaran o que su aire escaseara por la emoción, tampoco que su estómago bajo ardiera o que sus pensamientos se elevaran hasta las estrellas y lo embobaran de fantasías que terminaban con caricias secretas, susurradas como melodías de seducción.

Lento y cauto, Ryuuji acercó su nariz al cuello del muchacho que descansaba apacible, inmutable bajo el calor acumulado entres sus cuerpos. Olió su perfume suave nuevamente, y recordó sus ojos verdes mirándolo de forma penetrante, su cabello al viento, su sonrisa tranquila y su risa espontánea. Miró su frente blanquecina, reflejando la luz de la luna, y sintió que estaba ante alguien que no le correspondía, perteneciente a un mundo a mil años luz de distancia, pero ello no fue obstáculo para el pequeño y alegre jovencito, quien optimista sonrió y se convenció de que, si tenía que recorrer esos mil años luz, lo iba a hacer.

En un arrebato de confianza, Ryuuji besó la mejilla de su compañero del mismo modo que este último había hecho con su hermana, solo que con una suavidad tal que no habría despertado ni a un bebé. Dejó reposar sus labios sobre la piel de Hiroto y sonrió, sintiendo como una felicidad indescriptible ascendía por sus sentidos agudizados por el contacto que tanto había deseado. En su estómago se acumularon incontables sensaciones que hicieron de su cuerpo un pesado bloque muerto que no respondía a nada, excepto a ese deseo inexplicable de continuar cerca de esa piel blanca, palpando su suavidad. Midorikawa notó que sus labios estaban temblando de pánico, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando en demasía de la piel tersa y hermosa del pelirrojo. Se preguntó si sus labios también gozarían de esa suavidad exquisita que hacía de su piel algo tan llamativo y estimulante, y, víctima de sus dudas, deslizó su beso por la mejilla ajena, hasta detenerlo en el respirar delicado que arrullaba su cuerpo como una cuna de ensueño. Cerró sus ojos, tembló, y tanto su estómago como su cadera se endurecieron de inmediato, guiados por la emoción creciente que cobraba valor a causa del suave y casi inexistente beso que unió su mundo con ese universo a años luz llamado Hiroto Kiyama.

Durante casi un minuto, el pequeño mantuvo sus labios entreabiertos, adecuándose a los de su compañero, como si quisiera encajarlos como dos piezas de un puzzle. Dejó de respirar, de pensar, de vivir, porque en esos escasos segundos concentró todas sus emociones y sensaciones en la carne rosa bajo sus labios, igual de suave, igual de cálida, pero unas diez veces más deliciosa que cualquier manjar que hubiese probado en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Sus manos comenzaron a cobrar vida, torpemente se arrastraron debajo de la manta y alcanzaron las ajenas otra vez, para tomarlas como a un par de figuras del más fino cristal, al tiempo que un nuevo impulso amoroso hacía que su beso dejara esa faceta tímida y se transformara en un contacto más profundo, sin dobles intenciones, que acabó luego de unos segundos, cuando el adormecido pelirrojo refunfuñó y ladeó el rostro.

Ese fue su primer beso, y seguramente el de Hiroto también, aunque no estuviese consciente de ello siquiera. Ahora Ulvida no iba a tener la posibilidad de robar ese primer beso que casi por derecho le correspondía, pensó Ryuuji entre risas, sintiendo que una alegría que superaba todas sus dichas lo abrumaba y lo volvía una especie de imbécil sin la capacidad de discernir entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Separó sus labios de los de Hiroto, poseído por una excitación desconocida que hacía de sus ojos un par de faroles centelleantes, rebosantes de la más pura felicidad. Apenas dejó unos centímetros de espacio entre sus rostros para no perder la cercanía y a la vez para dejar de invadir el espacio del otro, aun cuando en lo más hondo de su corazón solo anhelaba arrimarse en un abrazo a su nuevo amigo. Con sus manos sujetas, lentamente entrelazó sus dedos, al tanto una sonrisa casi imperceptible asomaba en los labios que Ryuuji acababa de besar.

- Hiroto... - le llamó en un susurro, consciente de que sus palabras iban a perderse en el espacio como vapor ascendiendo. - Hiroto, yo no te odio... - continuó, y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir antes de que su actuar continuara por esa senda inexplorada cuyo final era el corazón de su nuevo amor.

A la mañana siguiente, Hiroto despertó aletargado, observó el cielo azulado entre las hojas de los árboles que le daba los buenos días, y se cubrió la nariz con la manta que compartía con el muchacho peliverde. Miró al susodicho fijamente por un instante, escuchó su respiración pausada y sintió el calor que exhalaba cerca de su cuello. Hiroto se apartó unos centímetros del chico, y desvío su atención hacia su hermana, quien dormía arropada hasta la cabeza, vuelta un gran bollo que intentaba mantener el calor. Ella siempre dormía así, siempre. El pelirrojo la contempló con una leve sonrisa del mismo modo que había hecho con Midorikawa, hasta que finalmente se cansó y decidió levantarse de su improvisado lecho. Cubrió a su compañero para que no se helara, y estiró sus extremidades, saludando al astro rey que comenzaba a iluminar todo con su indiscutible majestuosidad. Echó un vistazo a las pertenencias esparcidas por el piso, y tras confirmar que todo estaba en su lugar, se encaminó por un sendero que ya parecía haber sido transitado muchas veces.

Regresó luego de un rato, y encontró a sus compañeros de campamento conversado de fútbol y tragando las golosinas que habían sobrado de la noche anterior. Sonrió y les dio los buenos días.

- ¡Hey, Hiroto! ¿Dónde te habías metido? - le regañó Hitomiko, arqueando una ceja en señal de hastío, pese a que su risa mal disimulada no le confería autoridad precisamente. - Si te pierdes, papá nos decapita a todos.

- Fui a lavarme la cara - contestó sin darle más vueltas, al tanto se levantaba de hombros. Midorikawa sonrió y le hizo un signo de paz con las manos. - Buenas, Ryuuji.

- Haha, ¡buen día hace! - contestó el aludido apenas escuchó su nombre, saltando en su lugar como si llevara la vida esperando ser nombrado en una lista de invitados.

Hiroto notó su cabello sin peinar que delataba que no había despertado hacía mucho, y no pudo hacer más que reír, gesto que, según creyó, no pasó desapercibido a los ojos ajenos, puesto que el peliverde de inmediato se sonrojó y ordenó su cabello de la forma que mejor pudo. Midorikawa comenzó a reír como respuesta, y extendió una canasta de dulces viejos hacia él para ofrecerle. Hiroto se limitó a sacar uno, que tardó en comer por miedo. Aunque ciertamente aquella muestra de gentileza había logrado conmoverlo hasta hacerlo reír con auténticas ganas.

- Estos dulces están agrios - opinó Hiroto reprochando a su proveedor con la mirada.

- No te preocupes, ¡aún te debo el helado! - habló el peliverde, pretendiendo arreglar la deprimente calidad de sus dulces (que por cierto ni siquiera eran de su propiedad).

- ¿Helado?

- ¿Menta, verdad?

- Ah, menta... Sí - respondió el chico de ya doce años de edad, sonriendo ampliamente, porque, nadie además de papá y Hitomiko, recordaba algo tan insignificante como el sabor de su helado favorito.

- ¿Con chocolate no? - continuó Midorikawa, echándose un puñado de dulces añejos a la boca, del mismo modo que la muchacha, quien alternaba comer y ordenar algunas cosas mientras miraba divertida al par que la acompañaba.

- Chocolate, claro.

- Menta con chocolate.

- Sí.

- Entendido.

- ¿Te gusta mucho el helado, no? - rió Hitomiko, mientras guardaba los envases de regalo en una bolsa que más tarde terminaría en el tarro de la basura. - Desde que despertaste que no hablas de otra cosa.

- ¿Sólo habla de helado? - preguntó el pelirrojo, ocultando una risita que inevitablemente escapó de sus labios, haciendo sonrojar al chico-tema de conversación.

- Me gusta mucho el helado - dijo sin más, como si fuese su mejor método de defensa, y echó a reír junto a los demás.

Hiroto y Ryuuji se unieron a la tarea de limpiar el campamento, y charlaron acerca de la vida en la base, a cargo de papá. Después de todo, era el único tema que tenían en común hasta entonces, porque desde hacía mucho que su existencia se limitaba a practicar fútbol y consumir alimentos que ayudaran a su rendimiento en la cancha. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos manifestó enfado a causa de aquel método de vida, que si bien era un poco asfixiante a veces, los cultivaba a diario como "seres superiores", como decía papá en sus discursos matutinos en el comedor. Además, de no ser por Sun Garden, jamás sus vidas se habrían encontrado y los habrían conducido a aquel bosque, donde habían reído como nunca, juntos bajo el cielo estrellado.

Hitomiko se arrimó el bolso al hombro y llamó a los muchachos, quienes continuaban charlando acalorados acerca del último partido de Nagumo contra Osamu, ambos capitanes de sus respectivos equipos.

- Ya vamos, sólo me faltaba revisar que no dejé nada - murmuró Hiroto, volteando rápidamente en dirección a su hermana, a quien sonrió al tiempo que su hermoso collar color rosa flotaba al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Y Hitomiko lo vio con sus propios ojos como en cámara lenta, vio ese trozo de piedra rosa que le heló la sangre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo y mutó en una verdadera mueca de espanto, como si hubiese visto lo más aterrador en la tierra. Midorikawa lo notó, Hiroto lo notó, pero ninguno dijo nada, por temor a aquella inesperada y violenta reacción que hizo del buen humor de la chica, un recuerdo lejano. Porque Hitomiko sabía que esa joya que colgaba ahora en el cuello de su hermano no era un accesorio cualquiera. No lo había visto antes, al estar oculto tras la ropa del propietario, pero en ese momento estaba allí, brincando de arriba a abajo lentamente, como una alarma que advertía lo peor, que presagiaba un destino insano y oscuro para su inocente hermano, quien sonreía alegre al haber cumplido sus doce años en compañía de un amigo, por fin un amigo. ¿Y entonces por qué papá tenía que destruir esa felicidad con su avaricia y su sed de venganza? Se preguntó Hitomiko, enmudecida e inmersa en sus cavilaciones mientras regresaba a la nave junto a los dos niños que no mencionaron palabra alguna durante el trayecto de retorno.

Definitivamente, la joya no era una adquisición ordinaria.


	5. Chapter 5

V.-

Después de un tiempo las técnicas legendarias mencionadas por Hiroto esa tarde en el bosque se habían transformado en un requisito para vivir al alero de papá en la base de entrenamiento, porque de un día a otro, el hombre había implantado (otra vez) un sistema diferente de juego, en el que superar sus habilidades comunes era lo primordial, lo estrictamente necesario. Quienes se rehusaron a estudiar y sobre exigir sus cuerpos con ejercicios y pruebas, fueron expulsados del orfanato sin vacilaciones, al igual que aquellos que no fueron capaces de soportar el entrenamiento concentrado. Y es que papá les había advertido que quienes no tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para ser seres de otro mundo con la habilidad de veinte hombres, no valían absolutamente nada en ese nuevo sistema en el que comenzaban a sumirse día a día. Todos creían que esa manera de vivir los conduciría a la locura al principio, pero con el pasar del tiempo, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del momento en que fue el sistema mismo el que comenzó a apoderarse de sus vidas y mentes, volviéndolos personas en extremo competitivas, que casi luchaban a golpes por ser los más poderosos. Nadie quería someterse a la humillación de ser el peor ante el resto, de ser el primero en caer derrotado, y fue ese sentimiento del que se aferró papá para sacar provecho. Hiroto sabía de mucho antes acerca de ese modo de vida inusual y exigente, pero como su corazón siempre había estado al lado de su padre, cualquiera de sus decisiones era una orden para él que obedecería sin chistar.

La vida del orfanato, en un par de años, se había transformado en un total infierno. En menos de dos años, la base pseudo espacial se había ampliado de tal modo, que cada equipo tenía su propio piso de entrenamiento, provisto de absolutamente todo lo necesario para endurecer tanto su mente y convicción, como su cuerpo y sus técnicas. Técnicas que, por cierto, nada tenían que ver con las jugadas que los niños veían en la tele, carentes de odio, dispuestas a mejorar en base a la diversión del deporte que todos amaban tanto. Las de ellos eran en cambio, imágenes conducidas por la furia, que se aferraban a sus extremidades antes de golpear el balón de tal forma que se deformaban hasta mutar en entes propios, ciegos por violar el arco del jugador contrario como si esperaran destrozar su alma.  
Los niños estudiaban a diario estas técnicas de las que papá charlaba con frenesí, cada uno de los chicos esperaba sacar a través de ellas lo mejor de sí, demostrar y dejar en evidencia lo buenos que eran en sus respectivas posiciones en la cancha de juego. Los defensas leían y practicaban como aumentar su rapidez y fuerza física, los mediocampistas anhelaban incrementar su destreza con el balón, y los delanteros solo pensaban en la mejor manera de anotar un gol. Los chicos como Burn se la pasaban el día alardeando de sus anotaciones, de lo geniales que eran, de lo fabulosas que eran sus jugadas envueltas en ese fuego pasional que poseía sus piernas cuando se posaban en la cancha, distinto de Gazel, quien no hablaba con su equipo, pese a que era el líder indiscutible, capaz de golear al oponente con la frialdad de un robot programado para ganar. Por otro lado, Gran había desaparecido casi por completo, apenas se le veía cuando papá lo exhibía junto a su equipo de elite, para desafiar al par de hielo y fuego. Midorikawa era de los pocos que aún mantenían la cordura, pero no podía negar que cada vez que corría tras el balón, una sed de ganar invadía todo su cuerpo, pese a que era por razones opuestas a las del resto de los chicos. Le gustaba ganar, le producía un placer inigualable, pero sus deseos más profundos eran mejorar y volverse una especie de experto para ascender de nivel, para estar al nivel de Hiroto, para poder verlo y hablarle de helado otra vez, para hacerlo reír con sus bromas y ver sus ojos verdes tornándose una mirada sonriente, como la del Hiroto de doce años al que había besado en el bosque. Pero ya ni siquiera podía verlo en el pasillo o encontrarlo en el bosque, ni saber de él o tener oportunidad de invitarlo a tomar helado, porque a causa de su nivel inferior no tenía permiso de acceder a los pisos de elite. Era un buen jugador, mas no lo suficiente para papá, que ya parecía tomar a los niños como unas máquinas de fútbol en vez de lo que realmente eran. A Ryuuji no le desagradara el deporte, sino que aquel sistema le hastiaba en exceso y se mantenía en él exclusivamente con la esperanza de ver a Hiroto otra vez. Temía por él, ocasionalmente imaginaba su forma de vivir y lo crudo que papá debía ser, porque si era estricto con ellos que no tenían el más alto rango, seguro que a Hiroto lo tenían corriendo de sol a sol, y el pobre, a causa de su profundo amor hacia su familiar más próximo, debía acatar cada orden.  
Sin embargo Ryuuji tenía motivos de los que enorgullecerse, pese a lo duro que era entrenar del modo en que lo hacían, su ego incrementaba cada vez que veía como sus compañeros de equipo obedecían sus ideas, por tener el puesto de capitán de Gemini Storm, el nombre por el que respondían él y sus compañeros como team. Sólo lo humillaba pensar que en el puesto en el que estaba también tenía que acatar lo que los superiores decían, quienes a veces salían con planteamientos algo crueles y descabellados, y debido a la falta de control dentro de tan enorme recinto, papá ni se enteraba de los abusos de los mayores, aunque probablemente ni le habrían importado. A Burn le causaba gracia retarlos a partidos porque sabía que iba a ganar, y Osamu no era muy diferente, aunque menos matón, pero Ryuuji no se rendía y siempre aceptaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, consciente de que su equipo podía terminar con los ánimos un poco bajos. Pero no le importaba, luchar contra rivales más fuertes los haría mejorar, decía el peliverde cuando alentaba a sus chicos, especialmente a su mejor amigo Hiromu, quien había decidido acompañarlo desde el comienzo. Su equipo se había convertido en su casa, los apreciaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, y pese a que con el tiempo habían adquirido una apariencia bastante aterradora y peculiar, los consideraba como hermanos pequeños a los que cuidar. Su propia imagen también había cambiado abruptamente, sus músculos estaban más desarrollados, su mirada ya no estaba cargada de esa inocencia de los once años, había crecido unos buenos centímetros y su peinado había dejado de ser solo unas mechas desordenadas verdes sobre sus hombros, por uno más alto, que le estorbaba menos al jugar fútbol. Sentía que hasta su piel estaba menos tersa, y aquello no le gustaba, ¿qué iba a pensar Hiroto si tocaba su cuerpo alguna vez? Se preguntaba cuando recordaba echarse un poco de crema en la piel, especialmente en las zonas de mayor uso, como en los pies, las manos y el rostro. Porque sí, durante una noche después del entrenamiento, luego de echar un vistazo a un partido entre el equipo de Osamu y el de Hiroto, había comprobado que este último también estaba más alto, con un peinado distinto y un cuerpo levemente más ancho, con el rostro menos infantil, con la mirada más seria, entonces ¿cómo él iba a no estar a su altura?  
La noche de ese partido se descubrió a si mismo persiguiendo a Hiroto con la mirada durante todo el juego, hipnotizado, y luego en su cuarto se sorprendió por seguir pesando en él, por imaginarlo en su habitación, estudiando, cepillándose los dientes, desvistiéndose para ponerse la pijama.  
Durante esos dos años Ryuuji se había dado por vencido, ya con sus catorce había asumido completamente que estaba enamorado de su compañero, porque era por el único por quien se creía capaz de dar lo que incluso su pequeño cuerpo no podía, como lo era sobrevivir en ese infierno en el que papá los hacia trabajar. No pretendía huir tampoco, de las escasas veces que había salido al mundo exterior a tomar algo con Hiromu o a jugar a los vídeos del centro, no había visto nada que hubiese consumido su atención de la misma manera que Hiroto, quien incluso había sido (no literalmente) el que le había quitado la virginidad en su imaginación. De una retorcida forma, había comenzado a masturbarse como cualquier chico de su edad, pero tenía claro que el resto de los muchachos no lo hacían al ver a otros niños, menos a quien más detestaban. Él era la excepción, luego de tocarse una noche por primera vez imaginando a Hiroto, se había convencido de que ya no había remedio y que estaba enamorado.

El sistema era nuevo, pero en el fondo de los corazones de los niños, su auténtico deseo era enorgullecer a papá como siempre lo habían hecho, recuperar al hombre que en algún momento había ido a visitarlos a todos con regalos, a jugar con ellos, a tratarlos como sus verdaderos hijos, no a esa "raza superior" de la que tanto presumía, con la que vociferaba en el comedor que dominaría el mundo. Algunos creían que el hombre había perdido el juicio, y sin embargo también ellos al seguirle el juego, con la esperanza de que alguna vez volviera a ser su adorado papá. Seguramente Hiroto lo extrañaba más que el resto, porque evidentemente el hombre era otro, obsequiaba regalos a sus niños, pero tras su semblante amistoso era evidente esa faceta que les gritaba a todos "sean perfectos para mí". Hiroto lo estaba consiguiendo, del mismo modo Burn y Gazel con sus respectivos equipos, por lo que los tres eran los candidatos al primer título y se batían a constantes duelos, en los que ocasionalmente vencía uno de los chicos de fuego o hielo.  
A veces Midorikawa observaba a los niños del orfanato y recordaba los tiempos en que el patio era su lugar de juegos, rodeado de flores y verde vegetación cuidada por las encargadas del lugar. Se preguntaba qué sería se esas mujeres tan simpáticas, qué sería de Hitomiko, que ya no iba a visitarlos, de la inocencia que papá les arrebataba día a día con esos entrenamientos exhaustivos, que reemplazaban sus sueños con la avaricia de poder. Porque a esas alturas los chicos, sin excepción, querían volverse fuertes y demostrárselo a todo el mundo, querían tener el poder para vencer a cualquiera, para quedar sobre otros y mirarlos desde las alturas con una sonrisa burlona. Y aunque a Ryuuji no le agradaba en lo absoluto esa parte de sí mismo, no podía contenerla. Su forma de ser no era así, jamás lo había sido, pero a partir de aquel día en que papá les había obsequiado a cada uno una joya igual a la de Hiroto, el ambiente era distinto, hasta sus pensamientos eran menos claros y más obsesivos. Ryuuji lo atribuía claramente a las inexplicables propiedades de esa piedra que desde el primer día daba muestras de ser bastante peculiar, pero disfrutaba también de esa confianza y fuerza que el objeto le daba, además de recordarle constantemente a su amado y la noche de su primer beso.

Un día, Hiromu estaba viendo la televisión junto a sus compañeros cuando Ryuuji apareció en el salón y los saludó sin comprender la expectación de los presentes. Caminó hasta su amigo y observó la pantalla que todos veían atónitos, en la que de pronto apareció el rostro de un muchacho de no más de catorce años, con una sonrisa de oreja a que parecía extenderse por toda la imagen y más. El niño estaba sucio, despeinado, pero sonriendo tan alegre como los demás chicos que lo acompañaban, quienes vestían el uniforme de la secundaria Raimon. Once muchachos con el rostro con tierra y algunos rasguños, abrazándose, riendo, alzando al risueño portero en el aire y exclamando en medio de la euforia el nombre de "Endo Mamoru". La imagen cambió y un hombre con un micrófono ocupó la pantalla, saludó a un anciano de gafas y le formuló un par de preguntas.  
Ryuuji supuso que se trataba de un campeonato de fútbol juvenil común, pero sus ideas fueron contrariadas por Hiromu, quien al verlo llegar al salón le echó un vistazo demasiado severo, casi de reproche.  
- Papá dice que hay que acabarlos - musitó y volvió a dirigir su atención a la pantalla, en la que el tal Mamoru aparecía nuevamente, con su cabello oscuro y desordenado, sujeto por un cintillo anaranjado de deporte.  
- ¿Acabarlos? - Ryuuji preguntó al tanto ocupaba un lugar junto a su interlocutor. Observó al chico en la televisión y arqueó una ceja, dubitativo ¿Por qué tenía que acabar con alguien que jamás había visto en su vida, y que nunca le había hecho daño?

El pálido Hiromu se levantó de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Midorikawa lo miró fijamente e intuyó que algo no muy grato estaba próximo a suceder.  
- Nos ordenó que viéramos este partido para que conociéramos el método de juego de la secundaria Raimon - habló su amigo, bajando la mirada. - Dijo que... Teníamos que destruirlos.

A causa de eso, Midorikawa comenzó a entender lo que estaba pasando. A su mente llegó, como un disparo, la idea de que todo ese tiempo papá había estado experimentando con él y los demás, como si fuesen animalitos sin alma a quienes podía someter, con quienes podía jugar cuanto quería. La imagen del tal Mamoru por sí sola no le trajo grandes ocurrencias, sin embargo aquella noticia de que tenían como misión destruirlo, no hizo más que alertar todos sus sentidos en exceso sensibles a causa del poder que el pequeño trozo de meteoro le daba, sin que él lo supiera.  
De todas las películas que había visto, en ninguna de ellas el héroe era un tipo vestido de manera extravagante con el propósito de destruir a los demás, por el contrario, quien cumplía esa función, el que caía del cielo con la dominación mundial como meta era el enemigo. Y ni Midorikawa ni sus amigos conocían al tal Mamoru, por ende no pretendían destruirlo, pero allí acababan de plantearles una tarea que, contra su voluntad, los convertía en los malhechores.  
- Yo no quiero pelear con nadie, no entiendo qué pasa - balbuceó el peliverde frunciendo el ceño, posando su mirada sobre el pálido Hiromu.  
- Se ve que no hablan con papá.

Ryuuji y el resto de los muchachos voltearon hacia atrás al escuchar una voz risueña que no pertenecía al equipo, pero que conocían a la perfección. Se trataba de Nagumo, quien de la nada se había abierto paso junto a Suzuno, en medio de la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación. Sonrió y observó a los demás con su típica expresión de patán, echó un vistazo a la televisión y luego posó sus penetrantes ojos amarillos sobre el rostro impávido del capitán de Gemini, Reize.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - soltó Midorikawa con sarna, próximo a enfrentarlo y preguntarle que qué diablos hacía allí, aunque no podía.  
- Qué vergüenza de capitán - se mofó el pelirrojo y miró a su rival de hielo, quien se limitó a devolverle la atención. Ryuuji enserió el rostro - ¿crees que papá nos ha estado entrenando para que seamos jugadores profesionales? - continuó el chico, dejando escapar una agria risa que hizo que el peliverde apretara los puños.  
- ¿¡Qué es lo que tengo que saber!? - interrogó el muchacho, harto de la incierta situación.  
- Oye oye, que deberías ir a hablar con papá personalmente - se levantó de hombros Nagumo, manteniendo esa molesta expresión de superioridad en la cara.  
- Papá quiere que vayas a su oficina ahora - informó Suzuno con su tono neutral, sobrepasando las palabras de Burn. - Vinimos a comunicártelo, así que no tardes.  
- Pero ¿para qué? - insistió Ryuuji, sintiendo como la ansiedad hacía temblar tanto su voz como su espíritu, porque pocas veces había hablado a solas con papá, y evidentemente esa ocasión no era para regalarle un pastel.  
- Necesita que des un aviso a la tierra.  
- ¿A la tierra? Pero si...  
- Apresúrate, no puedo darte detalles.  
- Mueve tu culo si no quieres que te patee - gruñó Burn sobre las palabras del peliblanco.  
- Está bien - musitó Midorikawa, enfocando a su superior de fuego con odio reprimido. - Pero no le hagan nada a mis compañeros, o los haré pagar - amenazó de pronto, sin poder contenerse. Y es que no toleraba esa arrogancia del pelirrojo, quien creía que podía hacer y deshacer cuanto quisiera con el que se le ponía enfrente. Muchas veces había visto a Hiromu llorar por haber sido humillado por el equipo de Burn, y de solo pensar en que ello volviese a ocurrir su sangre hervía. Ya no le temía a Burn, ya no le temía a nadie, salvo a papá y a Hiroto.  
- ¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres, maldito pedazo de mier...!?  
- No haremos nada - gritó Suzuno para apagar los bufidos de su compañero, el que en vez de callar como correspondía, empujó al peliblanco con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Midorikawa abrió los ojos como platos, atónito, y de inmediato se lanzó a ayudar al chico de hielo, sin embargo este último era más veloz que cualquiera en la habitación, de manera que en menos de un segundo ya estaba en pie otra vez, ante la mirada colérica de Burn.  
- Ya vete - le ordenó Gazel a su inferior Reize, gélido como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Midorikawa asintió y dejó la habitación corriendo, apretando los labios, con un nudo en el estómago que subió a su garganta con cada paso que daba.  
Anduvo en silencio por los pasillos metálicos que componían el extraño lugar en el que vivía. Observó las terminaciones, las puertas electrónicas, las luces del piso, el ascensor de vidrio en el que entró, la infinita profundidad que podía contemplarse desde las alturas, rodeada de luces de distintos colores que distinguían cada uno de los equipos que componían la base. A la lejanía, mientras subía en el ascensor, vio la puerta con luces verdes tras la que debían estar sus amigos, arriba, una violeta perteneciente al equipo de Osamu, otra azul y otra roja, una blanca en lo alto, detrás de la que probablemente estaba Hiroto, y al final, arriba de todo, al menos a unos kilómetros de donde estaba, la puerta donde debía estar papá esperándolo. Midorikawa tragó otra vez. Desde el ascensor pudo apreciar perfectamente la altura de la nave, y pensó entonces que no había visto en las afueras un lugar tan espectacular y gigantesco como ese. Aquello le hizo pensar que, después de todo su vida no era demasiado normal, que pese a sus esfuerzos por mantener el espíritu en alto, estaba rodeado de una oscuridad metálica que transformaba a sus amigos en robots cada día, y no sólo a ellos, sino que a él también. Vivían en un sorprendentemente enorme cubo de metal, en el que entrenaban como locos, en el que a nadie le importaban sus sentimientos, donde lo único que valía la pena era su fuerza, solo su fuerza, pero ¿fuerza para qué? ¿Era que estaban volviéndose fuertes para destruir al resto, como tanto temía? ¿Cómo nunca antes había abierto los ojos para ver en donde estaba? Si era tan obvio que eran solo títeres, ¿acaso alguna vez habían tenido amigos con los que jugar en el parque, con los que ir a la escuela usando uniformes, como hacían todos los chicos normales en las seriales infantiles? Si eso era lo normal, ¿ellos qué eran?  
Eran los malhechores de la historia.

Luego de unos quince minutos de viaje, había llegado al piso en el que papá lo esperaba. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y caminó a través del pasillo que conducía a la puerta de la oficina, inmerso en sus dudas, pensando en lo que había sido toda su infancia, toda su vida, todo por lo que había luchado en vano, inevitablemente sintiendo que perdía la fe en el futuro. Tocó el timbre de la oficina de papá y esperó en silencio. Haciendo memoria, no había estado allí antes, solo el día del cumpleaños de Hiroto, cuando el hombre los había recibido en su escritorio con una montaña de papeles y miles de computadoras alrededor.  
- Reize, entra por favor. - se escuchó a través de un parlante al costado de la entrada.

El aludido entró apenas las puertas se abrieron, y dentro se llevó una sorpresa que lo obligó a detenerse atónito en su sitio durante unos cuantos segundos. Y es que la oficina ya no estaba allí, en su lugar, se extendía un amplio y hermoso jardín japonés con vista al cielo, iluminado con los cálidos rayos del sol que daban vida al lugar. En el fondo había un estanque de agua cristalina, unos cerezos sin madurar, un pequeño puente, unas cuantas flores que asomaban tímidas entorno al jardín, y a un costado, un pequeño dōjō donde se veía la espalda de papá, característica con su kimono azul. Ryuuji permaneció pasmado, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, porque nunca había visto algo tan bello y natural, menos en esa nave gris y deprimente en que vivía.  
- Reize, acércate un poco más, pequeño.

El joven despabiló en seguida y atravesó el jardín hasta que pudo distinguir el perfil de su padre claramente. Hizo una ligera reverencia y aguardó de pie, esperando que el hombre hablara, quien con una sonrisa lo invitó a sentarse frente a él.  
- Sé que esto puede ser repentino, pero me has demostrado gran lealtad, pequeño- comenzó a hablar el señor Kira, sonriendo con la misma amabilidad programada que le había enseñado a Hiroto. El cielo estaba claro, y a juzgar por la posición del sol, faltaba poco para el mediodía. Desde el interior de la nave no podía distinguirse cuando era día y cuando era noche. - Por eso quiero encomendarte una misión.

Ryuuji entornó la mirada, tratando de dilucidar las intenciones ajenas, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para sacar algo en claro. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dispuesto a escuchar.  
El hombre dio un sorbo al té que estaba junto a él.  
- Yo siempre he creído que los humanos podemos dar más de lo que aparentamos - comentó papá, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, acompañada de esa voz calma que trituraba los tímpanos de su interlocutor. - Que podemos ser una raza superior, como lo son todos ustedes, mis niños.  
- Gracias - asintió el muchacho, con cada parte de su cuerpo congelada del pánico y la expectación, inseguro de las razones por las que agradecía, puesto que aquello similar a un cumplido sólo lo había puesto más nervioso..  
- Quiero que le comuniques a todos los humanos que nosotros como superiores, nos encargaremos de mejorar este mundo - habló el mayor con total confianza y pasividad.  
- No entiendo... papá.

El aludido se levantó con parsimonia de su sitio, sonriendo, observado por el niño que se mantenía de piedra sobre sus rodillas. Caminó hacia dentro de una habitación, y en cosa de segundos regresó con un balón de fútbol en sus manos.  
- ¿Un balón negro? - interrogó Midorikawa, atento a la esfera oscura que destellaba un tenue haz verdoso.  
- Avisa a la secundaria Raimon, el actual centro de atención de los medios de comunicación, que no se resistan como humanos, que acepten nuestras reformas - comentó el señor Kira, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar.

Papá había perdido el juicio por completo. A lo que se refería con "avisar" era más bien destruir la escuela, como si fuese parte de un tumor maligno que debía erradicar cuanto antes. Al principio Midorikawa no entendió, pero la insistencia de su padre lo convenció, aunque no por los mejores métodos. La idea de mejorar a la humanidad se oía utópica, pero ¿era necesario imponerse con la fuerza?  
Lo era.  
Después de media hora de charla, Midorikawa asumió que la violencia era el método, que después daría frutos que lo iban a enorgullecer, porque él era el mejor, él era de una raza superior, él y sus amigos, él y los demás miembros de los equipos eran los elegidos para cambiar el destino de la humanidad. Al principio no lo creía, pero apenas sus ojos se hallaron en presencia de una gran porción de meteoro con propiedades inimaginables, su percepción de papá cambió. Ya no estaba loco, sino que loco era el que no aprovechaba las bondades de ese trozo estelar de hermosos colores, igual de reluciente que la joya en su cuello.  
- ¿Por qué yo, padre? ¿Por qué no Burn o Gazel, o Dessarm o Hiroto? - preguntó el peliverde con la vista fija en el rosado meteoro que se interponía entre papá y él.  
- Quisiera que ellos entrenaran más. - Contestó el señor Kira. - Actualmente tu equipo es el más débil, y creo que si con la fuerza de ustedes es suficiente, estaremos bien.

La noticia de que era el más débil junto a sus amigos no lo alegraba, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, lo asumía hace un tiempo y en base a eso trataba de mejorar. Ryuuji asintió con la cabeza y observó la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de su padre, así como su repentino silencio que le anunciaba el fin del discurso. El plan le había quedado claro, papá le había informado de qué hacer y cuándo, por lo que nada más le quedaba retirarse a informar a sus compañeros, sin embargo algo quedaba en el tintero que trataría de conseguir.  
- Padre... Antes de irme - musitó el capitán de Gemini, poniéndose de pie - quisiera pedirle algo.

El hombre le sonrió y asintió lentamente en silencio.  
- Podría yo... - Ryuuji sonrió y se rascó la punta de la nariz al sentir como el rubor le subía a la cara - Me gustaría ver a Hiroto, hace mucho que no sé de él.  
- Vaya, estás de suerte - musitó papá-, Gran viene acá precisamente en este instante.  
- ¿Qué?

Papá sonrió de forma habitual y apuntó con su índice hacia a un costado del peliverde, quien volteó en la misma dirección para encontrarse de frente con una imagen virtual rectangular que exhibía parte del interior de la nave, el pasillo que conducía a la oficina precisamente. Ryuuji miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asombrado por la repentina imagen que parecía haber salido de la nada, pero aún más asombrado al ver la figura de Hiroto vista desde arriba, caminando con determinación. Midorikawa intentó reprimir una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, y que al cabo de unos segundos lo logró, cuando el rostro del pelirrojo ocupó la pantalla completa.  
- Pasa, Gran - habló papá con normalidad, como si estuviese hablando con el aludido directamente, aunque a quien tenía en frente fuera Reize.  
- Gracias, padre - contestó el chico desde la pantalla, de la cual desapareció luego de un segundo por haber entrado a la oficina.

Le tomó al capitán de Gemini unos cuantos segundos dar con que papá había presionado un botón en un tablero en el piso al hablar. Se sintió un poco idiota al creer, por un segundo, que papá era tan súper que tenía magia para comunicarse con las mentes humanas, o que en el peor de los casos, su relación con Hiroto era tan cercana que ya habían desarrollado telepatía.  
El hombre saludó con la mano, y Reize giró de inmediato para comprobar que tras él asomaba el pelirrojo vestido con la indumentaria de su equipo y el colgante de meteoro en su pálido y delgado cuello. Sonrió por inercia, y comprobó que su gesto pasó inadvertido ante los ojos ajenos. Hiroto apenas lo miró y se dirigió hacia su padre.  
- Padre, necesito hablar contigo - habló serio después de cumplir con el protocolo de saludar al mayor y al peliverde con una reverencia leve.  
- Adelante - fue la respuesta del hombre, sin embargo el favorito de papá permaneció en su sitio mudo, clavándole los ojos encima al capitán de Gemini.

Una mirada tan hermosa y a la vez tan fría, que hizo que Reize se sintiera como la peor escoria del mundo ante un dios. Se avergonzó, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos oscuros se ocultaron bajo la sombra de la humillación, perdidos en la mirada que lo había encandilado desde el primer día, esa que le sonreía en su imaginación y que le pedía amor a gritos en sus sueños más lujuriosos. Midorikawa intentó sonreír, convencido de que de esa forma el corazón del muchacho ante sí se ablandaría al punto de recibirlo otra vez como el único que no lo odiaba, del mismo modo que años atrás, cuando florecían los deseos de concretar una amistad que tras esa apariencia inocente ocultaba el deseo de un amor eterno.  
Por un instante tan fugaz como intenso, Ryuuji observó como sus caminos se dividían, contra todas sus expectativas. Miró con confianza los ojos de su amor, y sonrió ante la decepción de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para poseerlos. Éstos, a su vez, lo vigilaban como a un rehén, sin una pizca de cariño, distintos a los del chico de doce, pero tan hermosos y desafiantes como siempre habían sido.  
- ¿Tengo que irme? - soltó el peliverde sin más, a sabiendas de que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pero testarudo por querer seguir allí para contemplar al otro de cerca.  
- S...  
- No, quédate - habló papá interrumpiendo a su favorito, quien al segundo posó su mirada ofendida sobre el hombre, misma que no tardó en apaciguarse al estar ante una autoridad. - Reize será quien se encargue de advertir a la humanidad sobre nuestra gran idea - sonrió el mayor, estirando su brazo hasta alcanzar una de las manos del pelirrojo.

Al escuchar aquello, Midorikawa sintió como sus vellos se erizaban de pánico. Nunca le habían encomendado nada además de su equipo, que no pasaba de ser unas trece personas, muy distinto de dirigirse a " la humanidad" como acababa de referirse papá.  
- ¿Por qué él? - preguntó Gran, inerte ante el tacto de su padre. - Creí que me encomendarías esto a mí - Continuó, visiblemente más molesto - o a Gazel o al tonto de Burn.  
- No desesperes, pequeño muchacho - rió el adulto, divertido por la actitud ajena. - Reize es el señuelo, llamaremos la atención y pondremos a todos en alerta para que entren en pánico - comentó con naturalidad, restándole importancia a la presencia del mencionado chico. El señor Kira bebió de su té con calma, mientras su preferido relajaba el ceño -, ¿venías por esto, no?

Hiroto asintió en silencio, al tanto Midorikawa observaba la escena, vuelto un manojo de nervios que estallaría en cualquier momento. Y es que sentirse una basura no era nada a comparación con su percepción de sí mismo en ese instante, ni siquiera Burn había herido tanto su orgullo como el señor Kira al tratarlo como un simple "señuelo". ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan injusto? ¿No era suficiente que Hiroto lo despreciara con la mirada?  
- No los defraudaré - habló el peliverde dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, contraria a todos sus deseos de explotar en llanto. Papá manifestó su acuerdo con la cabeza.  
- Sería bueno que tú, Gran, lo guiaras un poco, ¿no crees? - preguntó el mayor, sonriente, previendo que el aludido no se negaría.

La respuesta del pelirrojo se limitó a un asentimiento de cabeza, que pese a lo poco, hizo que el corazón de Midorikawa diera un brinco de emoción.  
Ya había recuperado su ánimo habitual.

La vida tenía muchas vueltas, pensó el capitán de Gemini cuando se vio en compañía de Hiroto, dentro del ascensor de cristal que atravesaba la nave de principio a fin. Nervioso, observó como lentamente algunas luces entorno al cristal del ascensor subían a medida que ellos descendían, mudos, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, ambos en extremo diferentes. En la mente de uno, infinitas preguntas sobre papá y lo que iba a suceder a partir de la próxima semana, en la del otro, miles de ideas sobre qué hacer, cómo actuar y comportarse para que el ambiente incómodo aflojara y mutara en uno cálido y arrullador.  
Hiroto no habló durante varios minutos, ni mucho menos Midorikawa, al estar sufriendo un colapso nervioso por la emoción y la timidez repentina que se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser. Dentro de aquel espacio reducido, solos, el peliverde casi podía sentir el palpitar del corazón ajeno, quizás producto de su imaginación o de sus agudizados sentidos impulsados por el enamoramiento. No sabía si hablar, si bromear o preguntar algo casual, o de lo contrario serio, y el rostro gélido de su compañero no lo ayudaba demasiado, sin embargo aquello por más extraño que fuera, valía la pena. Nunca habían estado juntos en un espacio así, y es más, no habían estado el uno con el otro desde hacía muchísimo, probablemente desde que papá los había separado por rangos desde hacía más de un año, distanciándolos más allá de lo físico.  
El pelirrojo había cambiado, Midorikawa pudo notar que, en efecto, su cuerpo estaba más adulto, fuerte y atractivo a su parecer. La curva de su espalda delineaba su cuerpo en ese traje ajustado, los músculos de sus hombros rectos le daban ese aire de grandeza, y su cuello largo y blanco como de garza le otorgaba esa elegancia característica que tanto le gustaba, sus piernas lucían firmes al igual que sus nalgas, y sus manos desnudas caían a sus costados como un par de flores que acababan de cerrar sus inmaculados pétalos al caer la noche. Ryuuji detuvo su atención en las manos de su compañero, enternecido al recordar su noche juntos en el bosque, al pensar que esos pálidos y fríos dedos seguían con esa apariencia infantil y suave que permanecía fresca en su memoria. Miró sus propias manos entonces, morenas y delgadas, y se avergonzó al pensar en ellas profanando la belleza ajena con lo indigno de su bajo rango.  
- Reize - la voz de Hiroto rompió el silencio profundo que se había instaurado desde que habían salido de la oficina de papá. - Esto es muy importante, no falles, por favor.  
- ¿Hiroto? - el aludido giró en dirección a su interlocutor, nervioso, como si el otro lo hubiese descubierto pensando en él.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, pero sonrió tal como papá.  
- Casi había olvidado ese nombre - comentó, posando la vista en la mirada de su compañero, la cual se tornaba amistosa sin razón aparente.  
- Es un bonito nombre - soltó Reize sin pensarlo demasiado. Al segundo se avergonzó de su descaro.  
- No me llames así, por favor. - Habló con voz seca, cambiando de pronto esa faceta amigable que había formulado sus primeras palabras. - Estoy siendo serio - Prosiguió, mirando hacia la oscuridad eterna bajo el ascensor. - No puedes fallar en esto, por papá.

El peliverde buscó la mirada del otro, sumido en una angustia repentina que le dificultaba respirar. Fallarle a papá era fallarle a Hiroto, y viceversa. En ese contexto, con todo lo que implicaba su tarea pendiente, sentía como un peso recaía en su espalda y se volvía una responsabilidad que involucraba a todos quienes le importaban. Sentía que estaba obligado a actuar de acuerdo a los deseos ajenos, que era lo único que ya podía hacer. Fallar no era una opción, menos si Hiroto ( o Gran mejor dicho ) era quien se lo pedía expresamente.  
- Lo prometo, no voy a fallar - dijo el joven capitán de Gemini, buscando el rostro ajeno rápidamente, aunque no tenía certeza de absolutamente nada. Era un tonto por responder siendo un ignorante, pero no podía soportar ver como su compañero se angustiaba por su culpa. - No defraudaré a papá.

Gran sonrió, pero en cosa de segundos su expresión volvió a adquirir esa tonalidad grave que producía tanto desconcierto.  
Descendieron en el tercer piso, donde se encontraba tanto el centro de entrenamiento como las habitaciones de los miembros de Gemini, y caminaron por los mismos pasillos recorridos hace una hora por Midorikawa. Hablaron poco, pero lo suficiente para que el peliverde pudiera aliviar, en parte, su exceso de pánico por estar en compañía del chico con el que hacía el amor en su imaginación. Incluso en algún momento, Reize tuvo el coraje de soltar una broma de esas que tanto le gustaban, que logró hacer que el pelirrojo esbozara una sonrisa verdadera.  
Poco antes de llegar al cuarto donde todos habían estado viendo televisión, escucharon un barullo proveniente del mismo lugar que los hizo detenerse por un instante. Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro, curiosos, mas el repentino golpe de una puerta abriéndose absorbió su atención. Entonces vieron como uno de los muchachos de Gemini corría al pasillo, buscando uno de los altavoces de emergencia que daban con la oficina de papá. Midorikawa lo vigiló, sintiendo que de solo verlo se contagiaba del pánico otra vez.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - soltó el capitán aproximándose a su compañero de equipo, quien a su vez corrió hacia el que parecía haber llegado en el momento oportuno.  
- ¡Son los señores Burn y Gazel, ellos están...! - exclamó con la voz temblando. Hiroto dirigió su atención al chico.  
- ¿Qué ocurre con ellos? - se apresuró a preguntar el pelirrojo, del mismo modo uniéndose a la breve conversación.  
- ¡Señor Gran! - saltó el redondeado muchacho, haciendo una reverencia ante el mencionado, quien más que corresponder el gesto, insistió con su pregunta. - Señor, ¡están allí dentro matándose! - habló al fin, lo suficiente para hacer que Gran dirigiera sus pasos agitados hacia la habitación. Midorikawa se apresuró en alcanzarlo.

Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue a las chicas cubriéndose la boca, asustadas, y en el piso tanto al chico de fuego como al de hielo, ambos con la ropa desordenada, incluso un poco rajada, con el pelo despeinado y unos evidentes golpes en el cuerpo que debían haberse estado ofreciendo mutuamente antes de que Gran y Reize llegaran a contemplar la desastrosa escena. Burn tenía un ojo morado, la nariz sangrando, y una mirada de ira que no le quitaba ni el Papa, y Gazel no lucía mejor, con la mejilla y el labio hinchados, y escupiendo saliva roja y ordenándose el cabello completamente frenético, casi jalándolo como cada vez que se sometía a algún tipo de presión. Gran alzó la voz para llamarlos, y el par lo miró de inmediato, con expresión ausente. El capitán de Prominence, Burn, se puso de pie lentamente y caminó con las piernas temblando hacia quien había pronunciado su nombre.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Le dirás a papá? - preguntó desafiante, sin importar el estado en el que estaba. Reize lo observó temeroso, con las heridas y la sangre brotando de su nariz, aquel chico sí asustaba a cualquiera, aunque no a Hiroto.  
- Sabes que no tienes que armar este tipo de escándalos, de lo contrario te expulsarán.  
- ¿¡Por qué siempre me culpas a mí, maldita sea!? - bufó el joven, fuera de sí.  
- Siempre eres tú el que inicia los pleitos, te conozco de toda la vida, ¿o lo olvidaste? - consultó el pálido favorito de papá, cruzándose de brazos, inexpresivo ante la agresividad ajena.  
- También fue mi culpa - habló Gazel, incorporándose con dificultad y dando unas palmadas a la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos de hielo sobre los de Gran, no menos alterado que Burn, pero a su manera reservada.

El chico de ojos verdes los miró de forma intercalada, y suspiró después de un par de segundos, resignado, mientras Midorikawa se limitaba a observar a los demás, medio presente, medio ausente, con gran parte de sus pensamientos girando en torno a quien parecía un líder indiscutible en medio de ese pleito. Sabía que Hiroto no era común, pero ¿hasta dónde llegaba su poder? Quizás, de no ser huérfano habría sido el hijo de un rey, pensó el peliverde embobado de amor, otra vez perdiéndose en las curvas masculinas de ese cuerpo angelical ante su mirada humilde y simplona. Era extraño, de un día a otro su percepción de Hiroto había cambiado, de quererlo por ser un posible amigo, había comenzado a fantasear con él otra clase de cosas, más comprometedoras y obscenas, que en su mente de doce nunca habrían existido. Pero ¿por qué? Si no había nada en el cuerpo de Hiroto que no tuviesen los demás, ¿qué era ese deseo incontrolable de tocarlo, de sentirlo cerca? De verlo desnudo, de conocer su intimidad y compartirla, de besarlo, acariciarlo y mimarlo en su regazo, de amarlo por completo.  
- Le dije que parara de actuar como un gorila y se enfadó más, me dio una patada y se la respondí - comunicó el peliblanco de la manera más casual, y es que no era noticia que Burn estuviese peleando con alguien más, noticia era que tuviese una relación pacifica con algún miembro del Instituto.  
- Y después le di un puñetazo, por imbécil, ¿contento? - interrogó Burn con altanería, pese a su tambaleante estado de salud, que amenazaba con desplomar ese cuerpo en cualquier segundo.

Sin alertarse, Gran se levantó de hombros y chasqueó la lengua de manera despectiva. Reize lo miró confundido y vio como el par del pleito limpiaba su ropa sin prestarle mucha importancia a las reacciones del resto por el espectáculo que habían armado. Gazel se disculpó en voz baja y se encaminó a la puerta con la excusa de ir al baño, mas su rival pareció adquirir un segundo aire de cólera al verlo, y corrió tras él gritándole que era un cobarde que no valía nada, que a dónde iba, que no había terminado con él y que nada. No gritó nada más, porque de pronto su voz se apagó en el pasillo y el ruido seco de una caída hizo despabilar al equipo Gemini que aún continuaba en la habitación. Midorikawa se asomó al pasillo y vio al enfadado pelirrojo tumbado en el piso como un cadáver, entonces gritó como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

En la enfermería, Gazel esperó que la encargada acabara de desinfectar su labio con un algodón, para dirigir su atención a Midorikawa, quien no podía convencerse de que todas esas cosas tan extrañas hubieran pasado en un solo día. Le comentó de forma vaga que no era necesario que se preocupara tanto, pero Ryuuji era popular por ser un cabeza dura que no se rendía jamás, menos cuando algo lo preocupaba. Y era cierto, hasta él lo sabía, o Hiroto no habría seguido en su mente después de tantos años.  
Burn regresó a la sala de espera con un brazo vendado y una expresión de hastío que superaba todo lo imaginable. En ese cuarto gris ya ennegrecido por la noche entrante, sus ojos amarillos relucían su furia con triple intensidad, misma que hizo que todos los pelos de la nuca de Reize se erizaran de miedo. Pero Gazel estaba impávido, de hecho hasta una leve sonrisa asomó en su rostro al ver como su eterno rival llegaba en pie.  
- ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí ustedes dos? - bufó el chico frunciendo el ceño, a todas luces molesto. - Tú, niño - insistió al ver como Midorikawa tragaba saliva, nervioso -, no me digas que después de dártelas de defensor de los débiles ahora vienes a sentir lástima por mí, porque te mato.  
- N-no, yo quería saber si esta...  
- Ya cállate, Burn - lo detuvo el peliblanco, hablando de manera graciosa por culpa de su labio hinchado-, Gran ya nos acusó con papá, estamos castigados, no te pongas a hacer escándalo otra vez. - Informó. Guardó silencio y se levantó de su asiento, imitado por Reize, quien cobardemente intentó guarecerse tras él porque ciertamente, después de ver a Burn ensangrentado, le había adquirido un poco de miedo adicional.

Los tres chicos dejaron la enfermería sin hablar, sólo Burn murmuraba para sí unas cuantas groserías al ver su mano dañada, pero además de eso apenas se podían oír los pasos sobre el piso frío de metal. Anduvieron en silencio por el estrecho pasillo hacia la enfermería, desde el que podía verse el bosque gracias al gigantesco ventanal que cercaba ese lado de la nave. El sol se ocultaba tras los árboles lentamente, dando paso a una noche que se avecinaba fría, como cada una en el bosque. Reize se detuvo un instante a observar los últimos rayos de sol que se extinguían en el horizonte, y sintió como la nostalgia se agolpaba en su garganta firmemente. Habían pasado ya tantos años en ese lugar, encerrados convirtiéndose en máquinas de matar, que de pronto había perdido la noción del tiempo, de la realidad, de lo que pasaba allí afuera. Solo sus cuerpos en crecimiento le indicaban que, en efecto, mucho había pasado ya, hasta volverlos adolescentes. Tenían él y los demás una historia tan larga en común, que era imposible no guardar sentimientos de afecto para con ellos.  
Burn miró al peliverde, plantado frente al ventanal gigantesco, luego se dirigió a Gazel, quien al parecer había imitado esa reacción y permanecía impávido ante la imagen tornándose sombría tras el vidrio. A medida que ennegrecía en las afueras, sus reflejos se volvían más y más claros en la ventana, entonces allí se vieron los tres, parados como bobos mirando hacia la oscuridad. Gazel era el más alto, Midorikawa el más moreno y Burn... Sólo era Burn, como siempre había sido, con su piel clara y su cabello desordenado en punta, su estatura promedio y su ropa mal arreglada.  
- ¿Qué tienen, nenas? - habló para llamar la atención, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta hasta pasados varios segundos.

Gazel lo observó sin decir nada, se fijó en su brazo y luego posó sus ojos sobre los de Burn otra vez.  
- ¿Podrás jugar fútbol? - le preguntó en voz baja.  
- Es la mano, no las piernas.  
- Aún así, quizás se me pasó la mano - continuó con tono neutral. Midorikawa los observó apoyado en el vidrio, expectante porque parecía que algo grande iba a suceder, pero no grande como el lío reciente, grande para reanudar una amistad perdida. - Discúlpame.

De la pura impresión, el rostro de Midorikawa se tornó rojo de golpe, aunque no sólo el suyo, sino que también el de Burn, que adquirió la misma tonalidad encendida que su cabello. Gazel lo observó inexpresivo, opuesto a su interlocutor, quien de inmediato frunció el ceño y volteó en dirección contraria, ocultando su sonrojo repentino. Ryuuji y el peliblanco no dijeron nada, pero estaba claro que aquella muestra de piedad había avergonzado al capitán de Prominence que se alejaba iracundo dejando atrás al resto, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.  
- Se enfadó - musitó Midorikawa con unas risitas, rascándose la punta de la nariz.  
- No lo creo - comentó Gazel, antes de volver a prestarle más atención al bosque en las afueras que al pequeño roce con su rival.

Debido al incidente con los capitanes de Prominence y Diamond Dust, la cita con Hiroto se había atrasado horas. Aunque realmente no era una cita, no considerando que iba a acompañarlo todo el equipo, y que iban a una cancha de entrenamiento, no a un restaurante a comer a la luz de las velas, sin embargo, Midorikawa prefería pensar así para alentarse más y mantener ese buen ánimo que lo caracterizaba, y que de paso, animaba a sus compañeros.  
A las diez en punto, el capitán y su equipo llegaron al gimnasio principal, donde pudieron ver a Hiroto esperándolos en el centro de la cancha, de espalda, con un balón negro en la mano. Midorikawa como encargado de los suyos, fue el primero en acercarse al chico para avisarle que estaban allí. Se sentía nervioso, usualmente trataba de ver a Hiroto a escondidas del resto de sus compañeros, para que no advirtieran un comportamiento extraño de su parte, en especial Hiromu, quien realmente parecía detestar al muchacho. Actuar normal no le iba a resultar sencillo.  
- Perdón por hacerte esperar. - Le saludó con naturalidad sorpresiva para sí mismo.  
- No fue nada, vine un poco antes a propósito. - Rió el joven de piel clara, y dejó el balón en el piso- ¿comenzamos?

Antes de que Reize pudiera contestar a su pregunta, Gran había pateado con fuerza el balón en dirección al equipo que observaba a la distancia con timidez como los capitanes charlaban. Entre tres no pudieron detener la pelota, ni entre cuatro, ni entre cinco. Ni siquiera el portero fue capaz de detener el balón, lo que al instante le produjo al equipo y su capitán una insoportable sensación de miedo y vergüenza, como cada vez que estaban frente a una de las tres estrellas de la nave. Midorikawa observó a sus muchachos tratando de sostener el balón, pero la voz de su superior lo hizo voltear otra vez, para ver como otro pelotazo, ahora hacia él, lo invitaba a poner los pies en la tierra. Mas su esfuerzo por centrarse en el ahora fue en vano, porque su intento de responder al pelotazo no fue suficiente para la fuerza de Gran, y en cosa de segundos se vio en el suelo, arrastrándose y gruñendo a causa del dolor en el estómago que el impacto le había provocado. Vislumbró a Hiroto de pie a varios metros de su lugar y se preguntó en qué instante había ido él a parar tan lejos. Se reincorporó lento, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a quien parecía haber adoptado el papel de contrincante.  
- Eres muy lento, Reize - habló el pelirrojo subiendo el tono de voz de manera amenazante. - No puedes derrotar a nadie con esos reflejos tan aletargados - lo regañó en voz alta, captando además la atención del resto de los chicos.

Midorikawa no supo qué decir, Hiroto actuaba como un tirano pero no podía culparlo, porque sentía que merecía ese castigo por no ser digno de estar allí, de tener el título de capitán. Se incorporó con dificultad y pateó el balón para acercarlo a su lugar, levantó el rostro y vio a su nuevo oponente cruzado de brazos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.  
- ¿La tiro? - preguntó estúpidamente, ruborizándose al preguntar algo tan obvio y por estar convertido en una vergüenza frente a sus compañeros.  
- Claro, ¿qué esperas? El juego ya comenzó - aclaró el pelirrojo estirando uno de sus brazos hacia su interlocutor. Luego posó su mirada congelante sobre el equipo Gemini parado en una esquina, inseguro - ¡Vengan todos aquí, vamos a jugar un partido de calentamiento! - les ordenó.

Nadie protestó ante las palabras del superior, por miedo y porque simplemente sabían que no tenían otra opción más que obedecer. Gran, Burn y Gazel eran algo así como los generales del lugar, sus decisiones equivalían a las de papá, sólo que no cumplían mérito alguno además de ser buenos jugadores.  
Mientras los niños se colocaban en sus respectivos lugares de juego, Hiroto alzó la voz y gritó: "¡Nero, Ulvida!", y entonces como por arte de magia los dos mencionados cayeron del cielo y se pararon uno a cada lado de quien parecía haberlos invocado. Nero era un niño de baja estatura, con pendientes en las orejas y dos grandes ojos rojos que contrastaban con su cabello verde, y Ulvida, la tan conocida chica de las piernas de acero, había cambiado un poco con los años, su cuerpo estaba más adulto y su mirada era aun más desafiante de lo que todos recordaban. Midorikawa no la había visto hacia muchísimo tiempo, por lo que hallarla allí vistiendo el traje del equipo de Hiroto le produjo una gran sorpresa, mezclada con profunda envidia. Ella estaba alta, más alta que el capitán de su equipo incluso, sus atributos femeninos habían adquirido un porte significativo, pero eran apagados por esa actitud militar de la chica, sus ojos relucían de convicción y espíritu de pelea, y su cabello azulado había crecido desordenado, por lo que estaba atado en una cola alta que dejaba a la vista todo su rostro joven y vital. Era bonita y fuerte, tenía el porte de una líder y el coraje necesario para pertenecer a un equipo de elite, pensó Ryuuji al observarla, además era mujer, era casi la novia perfecta de Hiroto, incluso se había declarado a él años atrás, ¿seguiría gustando de él?  
Reize volteó un segundo para comprobar que sus compañeros estaban ya en posición, y luego visualizó a sus tres rivales distribuidos en el campo. Solo tres, Nero en la portería, Ulvida a la derecha en posición delantera, mientras Hiroto estaba en la izquierda.  
- ¡No me decepciones, Reize! - aulló su rival, desafiante. - ¡O no podrás cumplir con el encargo de papá!

El peliverde sonrió no del todo convencido, miró a los ojos de su enemigo de cancha y echó a correr con el balón en dirección a la portería rival, donde Nero esperaría para detener cualquier tiro.  
Corrió y corrió sin voltear a ver a su equipo tras de sí, dispuesto a recibir un pase, porque sus pies habían comenzado a andar a toda prisa cuando supieron que quien aguardaba en medio de la cancha, de brazos cruzados, esperando una demostración de fuerza, era Hiroto, acompañado de su colega femenina. Ambos detenidos como postes de acero en medio, inmóviles, sólo observaban como los chicos de Gemini corrían hacia ellos con el afán de pasarlos para anotar. Y no parecía complejo desde atrás, porque Nero era el único que mostraba deseos de jugar, pasar a Hiroto y Ulvida no lucía difícil si no se movían.  
Ryuuji no tardó en pasar al pelirrojo, quien siquiera hizo un ademan de moverse. Se extrañó, intuyó que su estupidez lo había llevado a una trampa y lo corroboró en el segundo en que su rostro pasó junto al de Hiroto, en el cual asomaba una leve sonrisa burlesca. Pero lo ignoró, echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, y apenas confirmó que a su derecha contaba con Riimu, y a su izquierda con Diam (su mejor amigo), recobró la seguridad que le inspiraba el trabajo en equipo. Un pase a Riimu, quien a su vez no tardó en ejecutar un potente tiro que perfectamente podría haber destruido unas cuantas cosas. Pero a Nero no lo destruía nada, pudieron comprobar los miembros de Gemini cuando se percataron de que el Phantom Shoot de la chica había sido atrapado con una sola mano, sin el mayor esfuerzo.  
- ¡Muy mal! - escucharon que vociferó Ulvida con una sonrisa orgullosa de por medio.

Y entonces los chicos se dieron cuenta de que habían caído en la trampa. La mayoría cerca del arco rival, con la idea de anotar en mente, mientras la defensa se reducía a dos chicos, quienes no aparentaban seguridad en sus posiciones, y al final el portero con las piernas temblando de pánico, mismo que se reflejaba en su ancho rostro. Reize visualizó todo el campo de un rápido vistazo y comenzó a correr de regreso, porque la sonrisa de Nero le advertía de la humillación que iban a sufrir por cometer errores imperdonables como liberar la mitad de la cancha. El portero enemigo depositó el balón en el piso mientras los miembros de Gemini retrocedían a la velocidad de la luz, la cual, desafortunadamente no fue lo suficiente para prever el tiro que se avecinaba. Nero sonrió, y con su baja estatura de niño de cinco años, ensartó un gol en el arco ajeno desde el propio, con una patada tan lenta y calmada como si hubiese estado intentando mover algo con el pie. El portero de Gemini ni siquiera pudo prever aquel movimiento, y es que ¿era posible que un jugador normal hiciera algo como aquello? ¿Cómo iba alguien a esperar que el portero mismo fuese quien anotase el gol? Si lo más lógico era que diera un pase a sus compañeros, quienes luego correrían a la portería rival.  
Ryuuji permaneció atónito en mitad de la cancha, mirando boquiabierto como el marcador cambiaba de 0 a 1, y no a su favor. Observó el balón en su portería, luego a sus compañeros, quienes no exhibían expresiones menos atónitas. Hiroto continuaba en medio de la cancha, a su lado, de brazos cruzados. Había fruncido el ceño, contrario a su compañera que reía con malicia.  
- Patético.  
- ¿Este es tu equipo, Reize? - preguntó el pelirrojo sin mirar al destinatario de sus palabras, concentrado en la penosa imagen de los miembros de Gemini intentando reconfortar a su arquero.

Reize tragó saliva y empuñó sus manos, víctima de la ira y la vergüenza. ¿Ese era su equipo?  
- Perdónanos.

Gran dio media vuelta y caminó hacia atrás, cerca de Nero, para ocupar lugar de defensa. Ulvida lo miró de reojo y comprendió, era su turno de actuar.  
Reanudaron el juego al cabo de un par de minutos, Reize retomó su lugar en medio de la cancha, acompañado de sus delanteros. Esta vez se había asegurado de que no despejaran el área de defensa, con órdenes certeras que habían hecho temblar a sus amigos, asustados y avergonzados. A él no le gustaba gritar, menos mandar y provocar temor, siempre había sido su prioridad sacarle sonrisas al resto, ¿Por qué entonces trataba a los suyos como esclavos, sólo producto de verse como el capitán más patético del lugar? ¿En quién se estaba transformando?  
Empezaron a correr, sin silbato de inicio, y el balón que de un principio estaba bajo la custodia de Reize, desapareció por arte de magia, y acabó en su portería otra vez, ¿En cuánto? ¿Un segundo? Los chicos ni siquiera habían alcanzado a moverse cuando la ágil Ulvida había hurtado el balón como si fuese la labor más sencilla del mundo, y en cosa de un segundo, incluso desde su lugar tras el capitán de Gemini, había anotado otro punto con una leve patada que surcó el espacio entre los defensas como una bala invisible.  
La peliazul se arregló el cabello y miró al capitán de su equipo.  
- ¿Para qué me pediste venir? Hasta niños de jardín son más fuertes que estos miserables - comentó mientras deshacía su coleta para formar una nueva.

Nada cambió durante los próximos treinta minutos de tortura que experimentaron los miembros de Gemini. Cuando al fin aquella media hora infernal acabó, el marcador lucía un irónico y cruel 25-0 que caló en el pecho de Reize como mil balas en su corazón, sumadas a la expresión de hastío dibujada en el rostro de su amor, que actuó como la bomba que terminó por apagar todas sus emociones. Lo había notado, ese era el juego de los campeones, de los pertenecientes a equipos de elite. No valía la amistad, no importaba la humanidad ni el amor, no había piedad ni compasión, la meta era siempre la misma, destruir al oponente y todo lo que tenía de orgullo, hacerles ver que sus vidas no pasaban de ser un trozo de mierda en medio de un basural. Hiroto lo había aprendido después de todos esos años de entrenamiento, de alimentarse del odio ajeno como si fuese un jugo vital que nutría sus piernas y cuerpo, del mismo modo que su corazón ennegrecido por el rechazo de la humanidad. Probablemente Hiroto ya ni siquiera era humano, tampoco sus compañeros. Hasta Gazel y sus disculpas eran más próximos a un gesto de humanidad que los goles que parecieron infinitos entrando en la portería de Gemini.

Antes de las once, Gran dejó el campo, furioso por la decepción que se había llevado, Nero y Ulvida lo siguieron, aunque con sonrisas de maldad tan grandes como su orgullo. Por otro lado, Reize no podía hablar siquiera. Aquella demostración de fuerza sólo había logrado convencerlo de que su existencia era completamente miserable, como la chica de las piernas de acero había dicho. Se mantuvo mirando el marcador por un rato, ausente mientras sus amigos charlaban acerca de los peores minutos que habían vivido desde que habían llegado a su nuevo hogar. Porque sin duda, el recuerdo de esa noche no iba a borrarse de sus memorias jamás.  
Preocupado, Diam trató de charlar con su capitán, pero sólo se llevó como respuesta la orden de correr alrededor de la cancha hasta que su corazón escapara por su boca. Reize gritó como nunca, con fuerza, volteó hacia sus compañeros y les ordenó a todos que comenzaran a correr, que dieran cien vueltas a la maldita cancha porque no podía seguir siendo el capitán de un equipo tan ridículo como ese. Aprovechando su autoridad, gritó todo cuanto se le pasó por la mente, regañó a todos, a Diam, a Riimu, a Pandora y a quien se le pusiera enfrente tratando de calmar su furia, con la excusa de que desde entonces lo único que tenían que hacer era entrenar hasta que sus cuerpos no dieran abasto, que ya se habían acabado los días de diversión, que iba a tirar por la ventana el maldito PlayStation con el que se volvían unos vagos que jamás iban a destrozar a Mamoru Endo.

Después de horas, cuando la luna iluminaba la inmensidad del bosque, cada quien regresó de las duchas a sus respectivas habitaciones, luego de una exhaustiva noche de entrenamiento con Reize, quien al parecer había perdido la cordura después de la terrible humillación contra Gran. Cada quien se encerró en su cuarto a merced de sus pensamientos, los cuales curiosamente giraban en torno a la idea que el peliverde les había impuesto: volverse más y más fuertes.  
Reize regresó a su cuarto, al igual que todos, inmerso en su mundo del cual no planeaba salir hasta el otro día. Con la oscuridad infinita que colmaba cada rincón de su cuarto, el joven se dejó caer sobre la cama a disposición de sus fatídicos pensamientos, cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado, se desordenó el cabello y espero a la nada, vuelto un atado de nervios que explotaría en cualquier segundo. Todo lo ocurrido había sido extraño, pero no como el partido contra Gran, que además de raro había sido una clara demostración de la gigantesca brecha que dividía sus mundos, que parecía haberse agrandado de manera inimaginable en un par de años, quizás separándolos por el resto de los tiempos. Gran ya no era el Hiroto pequeño que lloraba bajo el árbol por estar solo, ni el muchacho al que había besado esa hermosa noche en el bosque. Hiroto ya no era él, había desaparecido, se había convertido en Gran y ya no había modo de devolverlo a la normalidad, pensaba Ryuuji al tanto cogía una almohada que abrazar con sus temblorosas manos. Se sentía culpable sin razón, tal vez por decepcionar a Hiroto, por siquiera ser capaz de cumplir sus propios objetivos, por ser sólo un débil muchacho sin dinero, sin trabajo ni educación, sin los recursos y la habilidad necesaria para sacar a su amor de aquel infierno que lo había hecho enloquecer, para llevarlo a un lugar en el que juntos pudiesen crecer como una familia, sin explotar sus cuerpos con entrenamiento, el sometimiento a la radiación de productos alienígenas como esas malditas joyas que lucían en sus cuellos, con la propiedad de darles más poder del que tenían. Al recordarlo, Ryuuji sujetó su collar y lo arrancó de su cuello con brutalidad, inerte ante el dolor que el hilo le había provocado, arrojó la piedra contra la pared y bufó, furioso, se enrolló en torno a su almohada y estrujó la tela contra su pecho, reprimiendo sus deseos de llorar. La impotencia lo superaba, la vergüenza y el rostro enfadado de Hiroto se repetían en su mente como una eterna película que no le daba tregua para dormir, estaba ardiendo de rabia y pena, a esas alturas ni siquiera podía distinguir sus sentimientos caóticos. No aguantaba la presión de saberse culpable, y pese a que no tenía otra responsabilidad además de cumplir con las ordenes de papá, sentía que se había defraudado a sí mismo, por no salvar a Hiroto y pasársela años creyendo que todo iba a mejorar con el tiempo, como por arte de magia, sólo porque los astros estaban alineados para favorecerlo a él y sus estúpidos deseos amorosos. Todo era su culpa, su equipo débil, su prioridad por ser amable en vez de intentar alcanzar a la única persona que se había adueñado de sus sentimientos, su conformismo, que Hiroto se hubiera convertido en un robot de papá mientras él esperaba que las circunstancias cambiaran... Su infinita ingenuidad, absolutamente todo.  
De pronto, un golpe en la puerta detuvo el caudal de pensamientos del capitán de Gemini, y lo hizo abrir los ojos, dudoso ¿quién iba a ir a verlo a las dos de la madrugada? Agudizó el oído para cerciorarse de que no había imaginado el ruido, pero un nuevo "toctoc" le hizo cambiar de parecer.  
- Soy yo, Hiromu - la voz del castaño del otro lado de la puerta hizo que Ryuuji aflojara el ceño y respirara con normalidad.  
- Pasa.

Hiromu entró lentamente y cerró la puerta del cuarto, volteó hacia su amigo, pero entre la negrura del lugar solo pudo distinguir un par de muebles cerca de él. Pero no se preocupó, sabía de memoria el camino hacia la cama de su amigo, ya había hecho ese recorrido cientos de veces antes en busca de lo mismo que lo había conducido allí esa noche.  
- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? - preguntó sin escrúpulos, seguro de que no tendría una negativa como respuesta.  
- Sí - asintió Midorikawa a sabiendas de que el chico no podía ver sus gestos.

Hiromu se escabulló desde el extremo de la cama hasta que su cuerpo y rostro estuvieron a la altura del de su compañero, quien se limitó a esperar que el otro se recostara sin objetar nada, porque aún sus nervios seguían en punta y no quería volver a gritar como un loco al igual que horas antes en la cancha. Ya había gritado muchísimo, y a su mejor amigo, ya no quería volver a hacerlo. También se sentía culpable por eso.  
Cada vez que Hiromu tenía problemas terminaba durmiendo allí, había adquirido esa costumbre desde niño, desde que hacerlo llorar era sinónimo de enfrentarse a Midorikawa como defensor, desde que él y su mejor amigo habían sobrellevado los radicales cambios en la vida tomados de la mano, durmiendo en la misma cama como hermano mayor y menor, como un par de huérfanos que sólo se tenían el uno al otro.  
Ninguno de los dos habló por un buen rato, ambos continuaron respirando ruidosamente sobre la cama, cada quien en su ideas, recordando lo ocurrido con sus propias frustraciones. Midorikawa simplemente no conseguía dejar a un lado sus infortunios, sentía que a cada minuto se volvían más y más profundos, que cada uno lo atrapaba como una mano invisible que pretendía ahorcarlo hasta la muerte. Hiromu sentía a su amigo allí, lo sabía allí, pero una barrera invisible los separaba, hasta que de un segundo a otro un llanto mudo los volvió a unir del mismo modo que en su infancia. El castaño ya conocía aquella faceta, esas lágrimas silenciosas características del peliverde, que eran totalmente perceptibles para él, conocedor de todas las caras de Midorikawa Ryuuji. Rodeó su cuello y acaricio su cabello, lo dejó llorar y temblar sobre su pecho, sin opinar, porque no había que ser un genio para imaginar todo el caos que se hallaba tras esa apariencia ruda que el capitán había adoptado al ser humillado. Reize lloró bajo la protección de su mejor amigo, dejó fluir toda su pena gracias al abrazo firme que lo sostuvo por horas, hasta que el cansancio agotó todas sus energías de seguir derramando lágrimas y lo sumió en un profundo sueño. Esa vez, no había sido Hiromu quien había llorado hasta dormir, esa vez, quien necesitaba el calor y refugio de un abrazo era el hermano mayor.  
Sin embargo a partir de ese día, el alegre Midorikawa cambió, y tal como Hiroto, no volvió a considerar su lado humano como primordial. Su último vestigio de humanidad se perdió en las lágrimas amargas derramadas sobre el pijama de Hiromu.  
Reize se apropió de ese cuerpo joven, al menos por unos cuantos meses más.

La noche anterior al esperado día en que Reize y Gemini harían aparición en la ciudad, todo el orfanato se reunió en una gran mesa para deleitarse con un banquete que papá les había ofrecido como premio. Cientos de delicias estaban allí esperando ser comidas, pero pese a ello, nadie de Gemini era capaz de probar bocado, y por el contrario, el resto de los presentes tragó animado como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Papá fascinado aplaudió el concurso de comida entre Burn y Gazel, alentó a las futuras estrellas del orfanato que darían inicio a sus planes de dominación mundial, y probó contento los platillos que la cocinera había preparado, como un niño más que celebraba un cumpleaños, porque el día siguiente seria grande, espectacular.

Al mediodía, la Secundaria Raimon recibió una visita que no fue precisamente grata, y que por el contrario en vez de llevarle regalos, acabó por destruir todo el primero, segundo y tercer piso del edificio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No hubo ni una advertencia ni consideraciones, simplemente de un segundo a otro, un balón de soccer proveniente del cielo se estrelló contra el techo de la imponente edificación, misma que perdió todo el esplendor apenas sus cimientos comenzaron a desplomarse uno a uno producto del impacto que no dejó exentos a los habitantes de la ciudad. Una a una, las personas se reunieron en torno a la secundaria de denigrante apariencia que los hizo abrir la boca de la pura sorpresa, preguntándose unos a otros que qué era lo que había pasado, que cómo era posible que el cielo se hubiese teñido de esa oscuridad de ese modo, como si el impacto mismo fuera la encarnación de un demonio próximo a apoderarse del mundo. Los niños miraban su escuela hecha pedazos con lágrimas en los ojos, los padres atónitos apenas si podían titubear monosílabos en fallidos intentos de dar respuesta a lo ocurrido, y tanto los empleados como los superiores de la Secundaria llamaban desesperados a instituciones de gobierno que pudiesen dar algún indicio de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero nada. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada, no había información en la radio o la televisión, o de parte del emperador o de la ONU, sólo había caído algo así como un meteoro sobre la escuela, y eso era todo lo que las personas podían creer.  
El pánico no tardó en hacerse presente en quienes habían observado la escalofriante escena, y se expandió como una enfermedad incurable por toda la ciudad, hasta llegar a los oídos (y ojos) del ya conocido Endou Mamoru, quien por cierto apenas regresaba a su escuela en compañía de su equipo de fútbol, para no llevarse precisamente el mejor recibimiento.  
Cielo gris, la escuela destrozada, grandes nubes de polvo ascendiendo desde los escombros eran el panorama que el equipo de Raimon se encontró cuando por fin su vehículo se detuvo cerca del portón. No hubo reacciones distintas de las del común, al igual que todos, los niños se limitaron a observar impávidos, mientras su líder y capitán se aproximaba sin temor a los escombros, en busca de pistas que le dieran una respuesta verdadera. Pero lo que el muchacho de catorce años no previó fue que lo que buscaba estaba ante sus narices, asomando en la altura del destruido emblema de la escuela, con el balón negro que había surcado el cielo como un rayo de maldad. Una muchacha de gafas y pelo oscuro gritó y señaló con el dedo al ente que hacía aparición en la altura, de manera que para Endou no fue difícil pillar lo que quería. Lo que vio fue inusual; un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad, con el pelo de color verdoso levantado hacia atrás, vestido con un traje extravagante que le restaba puntos de humanidad, mirándolo a los ojos desde la altura, con una sonrisa burlona que parecía repetirse en los rostros de los demás que fueron apareciendo, quienes tampoco gozaban de una imagen muy común.  
- ¡Extraterrestres! - gimió un muchacho robusto con una abundante cabellera verdosa, señalando hacia quienes acababan de mostrarse en la altura.

Eran extraterrestres, a ojos de todos los presentes, eran seres de otro mundo con poderes sobrenaturales, que con un simple golpe destruían un edificio completo como a una torre de merengue. No había otra explicación, ningún humano podía hacer aquello, ni los campeones del Fútbol Frontier ni el angelical capitán de la secundaria Zeus que había hecho temblar a tantos con su fuerza.  
Precisamente eso era lo que Reize estaba esperando encontrar, provocar un miedo sin comparación, que consiguiera paralizar a la población y que llamara la atención de todos los medios, de la televisión y la radio, ambos que no tardaron en hacerse presentes a los pocos minutos del incidente. Lo había conseguido él y los suyos, por fin habían demostrado que el entrenamiento reciente había dado los frutos necesarios para otorgarle a Gemini el prestigio que siempre le había correspondido, pero que nadie quiso darles. Bien podían ser los más débiles en la nave, a ojos de Hiroto y papá, pero en el mundo real donde no existían los dioses, ellos eran sin duda lo más magnifico que los ojos humanos hubiesen podido conocer, eran el grupo más fuerte, poderoso, que ni siquiera era posible de encontrar en la tierra, por lo que tenía que ser apodado de "extraterrestre", como habían dicho ya varias voces allá en el suelo, donde los débiles vivían sus patéticas vidas.  
¡Eran extraterrestres! ¡Y qué maravilloso era sentirse como tal! Y ser reconocido, y escuchar como el pánico a flor de piel en la humanidad chillaba tal sustantivo como si fuese la poesía más hermosa que hubiese podido leer, la que además era dedicada a él con toda su grandeza. ¡Él era un extraterrestre, y qué bueno era serlo! Y volverse único para todos en el país gracias a los medios de televisión; que todos aullaran que Midorikawa Ryuuji era un ser de otro mundo, irremplazable en ese sucio planeta en el que habitaban cientos de hormigas que laboraban de sol a sol y que vestían la última moda para llenar sus vacíos, que no tenían el privilegio de ser fuertes o tener una musa con la belleza y autoridad de su enamorado, que con una simple mirada de reproche podía demostrar que en el fondo sí confiaba en que él fuera capaz de mejorar. Ser extraterrestre era lo mejor que le había pasado, desprenderse del mundo real, convertirse en ese ente supremo con el atributo incomparable de charlar con el ser más perfecto del universo, de seguir sus órdenes y enorgullecer su gran familia de dioses con sus actos.  
Desde la altura, la humanidad desvalida le daba risa, sus expresiones de angustia sumada con impotencia eran como un néctar que se colaba por sus venas como un combustible de maldad pura, con dirección a su corazón. Desde arriba nadie valía absolutamente nada, y sus deseos de destruir más cobraban una importancia inesperada, porque seguir los designios de papá era como encarnar la felicidad misma, era mejor que cualquier videojuego, que cualquier cosa. ¡Él era el ser más poderoso del planeta!  
- ¡Ríndanse si no quieren que continuemos destruyendo sus escuelas! - aulló el peliverde capitán con los ojos desorbitados de la emoción incontenible por su pequeño cuerpo adolescente. - ¡Hemos venido de muy lejos a imponer nuestro orden en este lugar, y no hay manera de evitarlo!

Y por cada una de sus palabras, los rostros humanos se deformaban más y más en angustia, en temor, mismo que sólo contribuía a encender la pasión que guiaba las advertencias del capitán de Gemini.  
- ¡Nunca! ¡Los vamos a detener!

En el ambiente tal aseveración resonó como eco en los oídos de Reize, porque eran una contestación a su autoridad, y porque desmentían su poder con la osadía de un niño maleducado. No era difícil de imaginar, porque en efecto, el niño de Mamoru Endo alzó la voz con un tono desafiante que se adentró en los oídos del capitán de Gemini como una maldición de la que no se pudo liberar hasta mucho tiempo después. Porque Reize se reconocía a sí mismo en aquel sitio como la autoridad suprema, el mandamás al que todos debían someterse como ellos hacían bajo el alero de papá, y por ninguna circunstancia alguien podía tener el descaro de oponerse, ni mucho menos amenazar y contrariar, pero ese niño castaño, de ojos oscuros y mirada segura se había atrevido a levantar su voz sin respeto a absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a su vida en peligro bajo esa circunstancia. Furioso por el comportamiento desafiante - aunque solo por dentro- Reize acalló las palabrerías de Endo con un leve golpe al balón negro que se ensartó directo en el estómago ajeno, y que hizo dar al muchacho unos cuantos metros más allá, del mismo modo que Hiroto había hecho con el líder de Gemini hacía un par de días.  
- No necesitamos otra demostración de la secundaria Raimon - pronunció el joven capitán de cabello verde, frunciendo el ceño para luego posar la mirada sobre los derrotados hombres que habían intentado, infructuosamente, vencer a Gemini para defender a la escuela. - No te atrevas a desafiarnos - finalizó Reize, antes de visualizar por última vez a los niños de secundaria que los despedían con la mirada, asustados e impotentes de contemplar como sus enemigos desaparecían ante sus propios ojos en un pestañear.

Antes de esfumarse de la escena,  
Ryuuji escuchó de manera dispersa la voz de Endo intentando llamar su atención, pero ésta última había pasado a enumerar las diferentes escuelas de la ciudad, como si tuviese una lista de cosas que hacer, o destruir en tal caso. Y es que las escuelas eran las bases del mañana, donde miles de niños se formaban a diario como personas que más adelante engrandecerían al país, pero ¿Qué pasaba cuando ya no quedaba ninguna escuela en un país? La ignorancia se situaba sobre la población obligada a sumirse ante proveedores poderosos de alimento vital, como lo era papá en ese caso, porque nadie estaba dispuesto a morir para liberarse de la esclavitud. Nadie quería morir mientras tuviera sueños latentes, aunque todo se tornara negro y pareciera no tener salida, ninguna persona estaba dispuesta a perecer, quizás por orgullo o por miedo, o probablemente a causa de ambas. Y gracias a ese apego a la vida que caracterizaba a la humanidad, papá había ideado el mejor método para esclavizar a toda la tierra. Sólo así el mundo entero aprendería a respetar a los seres superiores y pagaría por la muerte de Hiroto, del verdadero Hiroto.

A través de la televisión y de sus propias cámaras, papá contempló como sus muchachos por fin, después de años, comenzaban a obedecer de acuerdo a sus deseos y lo enorgullecían con su trabajo. Todo el largo sacrificio de entrenarlos y educarlos, de ganarse su confianza con regalos y golosinas estaba dando las primeras señales de éxito, mismo que se transparentaba en los edificios destruidos que el hombre veía en una de las pantallas de su estudio, en compañía de su favorito de siempre, quien descansaba a su lado recostado en el tatami, enrollado como un caracol entorno a su propio cuerpo. El muchacho dormía plácidamente con una expresión de serenidad absoluta en el rostro, como si aquel mundo junto a su padre fuese una esfera de paz en medio de todo el caos que se desataba en las afueras, mientras ellos se limitaban a disfrutar su mutua compañía. El joven no veía la televisión, ni ninguna de las imágenes que hacían del rostro de su padre un sol de alegría,

en su mundo de sueños se entregaba como una presa fácil luego de una noche de entrenamiento sin cesar. Por otro lado, papá observaba gustoso las imágenes que la tecnología le ofrecía, al tanto disfrutaba su té y del calor sutil y tierno que el cuerpo de su favorito le brindaba. Se sentía en un estado de éxtasis total, desde su estudio viendo como sus deseos de venganza comenzaban a cumplirse con una eficacia inigualable, mientras a su lado descansaba su hijo más amado, el reflejo del niño que había iniciado sus sueños, pero que le había sido arrebatado por el destino cruel, y que sin embargo allí parecía haber retornado para devolverle la alegría de vivir, la dicha de un padre orgulloso de su mejor creación.  
Un reportero comentó en la televisión acerca del dudoso y catastrófico acontecimiento que había acabado con la secundaria Raimon, y con la audacia de un chita, exhibió con descaro todos los detalles que había caracterizado el ataque; desde la aparición de los balones negros, el resplandor violeta, el misterioso desaparecer del equipo de Gemini Storm, y finalmente al alcalde de la ciudad comentando lo ocurrido, con un rostro de funeral que hizo reír a papá. Hiroto despertó y miró las pantallas que lo encandilaron y lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos otra vez, pero sonrió al escuchar la risa de su padre. Se incorporó lentamente desde su posición de gato enrollado y se sentó con pereza al lado del señor Kira, en quien apoyó su mejilla en señal de cariño.  
- ¿Buenas noticias? - preguntó el pelirrojo encorvando sus labios en una sonrisa suave, al igual que sus brazos entorno al cuerpo del mayor, para envolverlo en un abrazo que no fue correspondido con el mismo gesto, sino que con un asentimiento de cabeza acompañado de una risa típica.  
- Mira que escándalo hay en la televisión - comentó el señor Kira sosteniendo el té entre sus dos manos, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.  
- Qué lindos - opinó Gran cubriendo sus labios al soltar una risita.- Me pregunto si el escarmiento a Reize le habrá ayudado - comentó como quien no quiere la cosa -, sólo espero no haber sido muy duro con él.  
- Le hizo bien, se volvió muy fuerte - contestó papá volteando a ver el rostro de su muchacho apoyado en su hombro -, buen trabajo.

Gran besó el rostro de su padre por unos buenos segundos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de escuchar el halago, mas el hombre continuó sentado sobre el tatami sin demostrar ninguna emoción, posiblemente porque habían tantas en su interior que ninguna podía escapar a la vez.  
- Estoy muy feliz - murmuró el pelirrojo deslizando su mano por la espalda de papá en una caricia, cerrando sus ojos para volver a descansar en ese cálido refugio.

El señor Kira sonrió y frotó su pulgar derecho contra la suave mejilla de su muchacho, quien a su vez echó un último vistazo a la televisión, donde el capitán de Raimon junto a un chico de antiparras y un robusto hombre aparecieron en la escena de la escuela en ruinas. El pelirrojo sonrió y apretó su abrazo, luego se ruborizó y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Déjenlos en paz! - aulló Endo Mamoru en medio del paisaje grisáceo que se había formado en el patio de la secundaria Kasamino , lugar en el que los extraterrestres habían vuelto a aparecer con el mismo propósito que en Raimon.

La siguiente víctima de Gemini Storm era la escuela Kasamino. En menos de una hora el grupo de aliens había enviado otro balón negro con el que advertía de su llegada y al igual que como había ocurrido con Raimon, los alumnos de dicha escuela habían llegado con ese aire de súper héroes dispuestos a salvar el día. Pero aquello ya no le agradó al capitán de Gemini, que pese a las amenazas y advertencias esos chicos siguieran ahí interponiéndose en su camino, subestimando su autoridad con un descaro sin precedentes le empezaba a repudiar. Pensaba que, si esos niños no podían entender con palabras, de verdad estaban buscando que alguien les diera una paliza en su deporte, para que escarmentaran un poco y tomaran consciencia de que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era un juego, como ellos parecían creer. Papá, Hiroto y él habían dejado de jugar hace muchísimo tiempo, y si Endo Mamoru y los suyos, tan infantiles como ingenuos, consideraban esa invasión como otro partido más que podían acabar como con Zeus, estaban en un error que iban a lamentar.  
Reize dejó caer el balón al piso, cansado. Resopló luego de mirar a los miedosos jugadores del club de fútbol de Kasamino, quienes habían rogado porque Gemini no destruyera su escuela, nada más irritante para el peliverde. Cambió de enfoque y se concentró en Endo, porque con su expresión de amenaza lo desafiaba, con toda esa cara de niñito enojado que intentaba defender a los chicos de Kasamino después de creerse el mejor por ganar el Fútbol Frontier de ese año. Lástima que entre un simple torneo y unos seres de otro mundo existiera toda esa distancia tanto mental como física que el obstinado chico de la banda en la cabeza desconocía.  
- Sí nos derrotas, nos iremos - fue la condición que soltó el capitán de Gemini como respuesta a la amenaza, porque sabía a la perfección que esa masa de niños tontos ni tenían ni la más mínima oportunidad de ganar. Porque no eran nadie.  
- ¡Lo haremos!

Hiroto despertó en la habitación completamente solo, con todas las pantallas que papá tenía encendidas día y noche rodeándolo como si fueran ellas quienes en verdad lo estaban observando a él. Acosado por todas las imágenes, no halló otra alternativa más que disponerse a observar el partido que iba a comenzar entre Raimon y Gemini Storm, el cual no estaba siendo televisado, y sin embargo él podía ver gracias a la indumentaria psicótica y obsesiva de su padre. Se sentó en el tatami sin mayor compostura y sujetó sus tobillos al cruzarse de piernas, para comenzar a ocupar toda su atención en el partido. Primero vio a sus conocidos compañeros de Gemini, examinó sus ropas, la distribución en la cancha, si estaban o no nerviosos, pero para su sorpresa todos y cada uno de ellos lucía como si estuviera completamente acostumbrado a esa rutina de trabajo. Luego, en otra pantalla vio a sus rivales, un grupo de enanos débiles que no asustaban a nadie, y que sólo lo hicieron reír un rato, antes de que el silbato marcara el inicio del juego.  
No le extrañó en lo absoluto que Reize despedazara el juego de Raimon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni siquiera lo enorgulleció, porque si no hubiesen hecho aquello simplemente les habría esperado un castigo ejemplar, sumado al exilio total. Hiroto apenas rió un poco al notar el estilo de juego de Gemini, que parecía una mala copia de la demostración que Ulvida, Nero y él les habían dado hace unos días, pero además de eso no sintió nada, ni siquiera esa emoción enfermiza que había poseído a papá al ver como todo se destruía allá afuera. Sólo estaba feliz de saber que su adorado padre estaría contento por el resultado de Gemini, por saber que su idea de echar a Reize a la calle a luchar no había sido un error, como él mismo había llegado a pensar. Y bueno, también estaba algo excitado al ver como uno de los chicos de la secundaria Raimon alentaba a sus compañeros a seguir luchando hasta el fin, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Pensó que de haber estado en el orfanato, el tal Endo Mamoru habría sido un buen compañero de equipo, porque no se daba por vencido jamás, y pese a los miles de golpes de balón que recibía brutalmente tras una de las pantallas, se levantaba y trataba, infructuosamente, de detener los tiros a la portería. Le gustaba ese entusiasmo, esa mirada llena de seguridad que mostraba pese a la adversidad, el chico era una especie de Burn que en vez de ser un altanero y arrogante que le tiraba mierda a cualquiera, concentraba su energía en jugar al fútbol y animar al resto de sus compañeros.  
Hiroto se recostó en el tatami y cerró los ojos, suspiró, bajó la mirada y divisó al capitán de Raimon en una pantalla, quien completamente destruido jadeaba a punto de desmayarse, pero aun con esas ganas de seguir en la cancha. El pelirrojo lo ignoró y soltó una risa, ladeó el rostro y vio a su padre entrando al cuarto lentamente con una taza de té en la mano, y una tetera caliente en la otra. El hombre se sentó en el tatami y comenzó a reír, porque sus minúsculos ojos habían apuntado a la imagen de un marcador que favorecía a Gemini Storm en más de 20 puntos.  
- ¡Maravilloso! - aplaudió el señor Kira, y bebió de su té.

Hiroto sonrió ampliamente, ladeó su cuerpo en dirección al mayor y lo observó sin opinar, con más atención que al partido. Papá le sonrió y acarició su cabello suavemente, entonces miró a la televisión, sin dejar de consentir a su favorito.  
- Es maravilloso - repitió, inexpresivo al sentir que los labios de su hijo besaban sus dedos con lentitud.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Papá lo había castigado sin razón, le había prohibido ver los partidos de Gemini Storm o cualquiera en los que Endo Mamoru hiciera aparición, sin justificación alguna. A su padre no le gustaba esa faceta suya, y él no entendía porqué, si era lo natural para personas de su clase, que siempre habían estado solas y que crecían aun cuando no querían hacerlo, porque era la ley de la vida, y ni siquiera el meteorito Aliea podía detenerlo. Tampoco podía ver ni a su padre ni a Hitomiko, quien había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra de la noche a la mañana, sin dar aviso, aunque él sabía la razón de su huida. Usualmente comprendía todo lo que ocurría, lo que pasaba por las mentes ajenas, lo que planeaban los demás, lo que pensaban de él, los rumores que creaban entorno a su persona sin tener fundamentos, pero esa ocasión era diferente y se sentía desconcertado.  
Había crecido observando todo porque no tenía nada más que hacer, además de entrenar y ver a papá y a su hermana, por eso salía con frecuencia al bosque a mirar y apaciguar su mente inquieta por toda la presión que implicaba vivir en aquel sitio, con la carga de competir como loco por algo que era incierto.  
Luego de superar la etapa de constante frustración por ser rechazado por todos sus compañeros, había comenzado a crear su propio mundo, en el que sólo existía él y papá, mismo que lo motivaba cada día a salir a la cancha a derrotar a cuanto rival se interpusiera entre él y su título de favorito. Papá era lo único que tenía, por lo único que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida sin lamentos de por medio, el único ser humano que lo había valorado de verdad, que era capaz de apreciar y compensar su existencia con los cariños y regalos que encendían su pecho de dicha. Quería a Hitomiko también, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado por ella, una vez la había visto partir para ayudar a quienes se oponían a los deseos de su padre. Había optado por considerarla una enemiga, incluso si su amor por ella seguía latente.

Estaba molesto en su cuarto oscuro, en cama bajo el cobertor, masturbándose apenado porque no conseguía comprender cómo era posible que papá hubiese golpeado sus manos, si jamás había hecho algo tan bestial, o al menos no con él. No era una víctima, nunca había sido una, pero papá no podía reprenderlo por querer un poco de amor, a sabiendas de que era imposible que recibiera cariño de alguien más, puesto que todos en la nave lo detestaban y lo evitaban, si no era que lo desafiaban a competir como en el caso de Burn. El roce de su mano herida contra su ropa interior le dolía, le producía un escozor que iba más allá de lo real, porque el golpe en sí no era lo que había dañado su ser, sino que el desprecio de papá, ese enojo evidente que lo había hecho regañarle y apartarlo de su lado como a un mosco molesto. No hallaba respuesta a ese actuar porque necesitaba sentir a alguien más, pero nadie estaba ahí para él, salvo papá, ¿por qué no podía complacerlo entonces? ¿Quién era el imbécil que había inventado que los padres no podían satisfacer los deseos sexuales de sus hijos, si éstos estaban creciendo y no tenían que involucrarse con personas que podían ser peligrosas?, ¿no eran los padres los más indicados para hacer que sus hijos dieran ese primer e importante paso de púberes a adolescentes? Y en su caso no había otro modo, iba a morir virgen si esperaba que alguno de sus compañeros se quisiera encamar con él. Era injusto que los otros siendo simples niños de bajo rango pudiesen enamorarse, besarse a escondidas por ahí, que las chicas les escribieran cartas a los muchachos, y que éstos presumieran su fuerza ante ellas para gustarles. Hasta Ulvida tenía muchas admiradoras, pero a él simplemente lo repudiaban como a un pedazo de carne podrida. A veces consideraba usar su poder para obligar a alguien a acostarse con él, pero no le hallaba sentido, no si no existía al menos un acuerdo o un deseo mutuo que no lo dejara como un total violador.  
Por eso, en base a esa nueva frustración, había optado por eliminar todo contacto con el resto y limitar sus pensamientos a enorgullecer a papá. Todo su estilo de vida se estaba armando entorno a ese propósito, pero para su desgracia no era todavía capaz de evitar su naturaleza humana y en ocasiones como la de ese día, acababa llorando y lamentando su existencia, gimoteando porque estaba solo y ni siquiera su padre ya iba a quererlo, lo que significaba morir en el olvido. Y es que era eso o buscar protagonismo en el mundo gracias a su poder, aunque por culpa de su estúpida humanidad no podía simplemente abusar de sus atributos por consideración a la misma gente que no lo quería.  
Sumido en la frustración, sintió como la calidez del esperma en sus manos le daba una señal de que continuaba vivo, contrario a todos sus deseos entonces. Tras despertar del orgasmo, suspiró y se quedó mirando hacia ningún lugar, convertido en una estatua humana con una larga historia de soledad por detrás. Buscó en uno de sus cajones algo con que limpiarse, se secó las manos y se sentó en la cama, respirando agitado, deseando que toda la efusión reciente no hubiese sido provocada por él mismo. Quiso ponerse a llorar de pronto, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, así que no halló otra solución más que dormir lo necesario para volver a ser el Gran de siempre, el que se paseaba con una sonrisa que a nadie le importaba y que sólo conseguía apaciguar su propio dolor.

Despertó cuando ya la noche se había ceñido, dando a entender que todo el ajetreo del día había cesado al menos por esa jornada; papá debía estar en su oficina, los muchachos seguramente habían acabado de entrenar y se dirigían a las duchas para irse a dormir, Gemini debía haber vuelto para informar del rendimiento en la cancha, y él no tenía nada que hacer, no porque quisiera, sino porque todas las actividades del calendario habían terminado y él acababa de abrir los ojos. Dejó su cuarto luego de vestirse con su ropa informal y caminó por los pasillos silenciosos, sin un rumbo claro, aunque lo más probable era que acabara en el bosque jugando solo con un balón como de costumbre. Bajó las escaleras de su piso, cruzó los gimnasios centrales, el laboratorio donde se encontraba el meteoro guarecido, donde nadie salvo papá, Hitomiko y él habían entrado (hasta donde tenía memoria), descendió a las plantas inferiores en que vivían los equipos de menos rango con sus respectivos oponentes, los baños principales, la biblioteca y esa especie de escuela que les había inculcado más que una secundaria común. Tenían una buena vida, pensó Hiroto caminando con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, inmune ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de menor nivel, quienes lo observaban pasar enmudecidos, algunos susurrando a otros que qué diablos hacía Gran allí en vez de en el primer piso, que si acaso iba a ordenarles algo o iba simplemente a masacrarlos con la misma crueldad que Burn. Pero el favorito de papá ni siquiera se detuvo a prestar real atención, optó por mantener esa imagen altanera que evitaba cualquier contacto con personas como esas, que si bien no odiaba, prefería anular de su mente para no angustiarse hasta las lágrimas.  
Por esos pasillos había pasado cientos de veces, siguiendo el mismo trayecto que lo hacía sentir como un robot, había visto las mismas expresiones de desaprobación mezcladas con pavor, y había andado con la cabeza en las nubes como en aquel instante. Tenía escasos recuerdos de haber hablado con alguien distinto de Gazel o Burn, y esas casi nulas oportunidades habían sido de una categoría no muy alentadora, como el día de su cumpleaños doce, cuando Ulvida lo había llamado imbécil, tonto, afeminado, inútil, y cobarde, sólo por no haber correspondido a su declaración de amor. A partir de ese día la muchacha había comenzado a odiarlo y a tratarlo con tal desprecio, que ni siquiera podía creer que en algún momento la misma persona hubiese sido capaz de sonrojarse ante él. Aquello no le molestaba, de alguna manera retorcida le hacía gracia que la mujer despechada actuara así, como queriendo llamar su atención y humillándolo con apodos, probando si tal vez así podía reparar el efecto de su corazón roto, porque no la había vuelto a ver enamorada de alguien más, y él era sensible a los sentimientos ajenos después de desarrollar su intuición por tanto tiempo, al no tener nada más que hacer respecto a las relaciones sociales. La otra persona que vagamente recordaba era al niño al que había regañado por su deprimente condición en la cancha unos días atrás, que sin ningún derecho tenía el título de capitán de Gemini Storm. Y no era de extrañar que semejante niño tuviese dicho rol, en vista de que la mayoría de los miembros de su equipo no pasaban de ser unos haraganes que preferían jugar al Play Station en lugar de entrenar, por lo que posiblemente ninguno de ellos hubiese sido un buen capitán. ¿Por qué papá seguía cuidando de esa gentuza? Si sólo eran mantenidos que ni siquiera se esforzaban por papá, que sólo se meaban de miedo cuando él los desafiaba y los destrozaba en un partido de fútbol para enseñarles quien mandaba allí. No soportaba la flojera, menos la diversión injustificada como la que ellos practicaban con la estúpida consola, no comprendía que personas con una formación tan pulcra y de excelente calidad pudiesen desperdiciar sus atributos con artefactos que retraían sus mentes hasta convertirlos en unos completos inútiles.  
Entre todo su enojo momentáneo al andar por los pisos inferiores que conducían a la salida, de pronto un recuerdo encendió su memoria como un fósforo en una habitación oscura. En la entrada de la nave, por un instante se vio a si mismo en compañía del molesto chico de cabello verdoso, años atrás. No pudo evitar paralizarse unos segundos, confundido porque de pronto una visión había aterrizado en sus recuerdos como sacada de una caja de sorpresas, ¿alguna vez habían sido amigos? se preguntó sin creerlo. De ser así, ¿no lo recordaba o qué? Entonces de forma fugaz vio a Midorikawa Ryuuji preguntándole si era su cumpleaños, que qué helado le gustaba y un par de tonterías más que no presentaban mayor relevancia. Luego vio a Hitomiko, a papá en su escritorio, después a Reize con su peculiar sonrisa divertida mirándolo fijamente, comentando que sus ojos eran verdes como el helado de menta.  
Hiroto se quedó en la puerta detenido, sintiendo que de un segundo a otro su corazón se aceleraba, por emoción o miedo, por nervios o por darse cuenta de que alguien se había interesado en saber su sabor de helado favorito y no había querido regañarlo por rendir mal o porque no aceptaba un desafío de fútbol. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente sin razón aparente, y echó a correr al exterior de la nave para prevenir que algún muchacho lo viera así de ansioso, comportándose como otro que no era el verdadero Gran. Atravesó la entrada del bosque trotando, saltando algunos desniveles de tierra y esquivando los árboles y ramajes que aparecían ante él a medida que se adentraba en la espesura natural. Sus piernas estaban rígidas no por correr, sino que de repente una ansiedad producto de unos recuerdos agolpados lo hizo despertar de su sueño de soledad eterna, en el que vivía cada día. Pensaba que a medida que se hundía en el bosque, revivía otras escenas junto a aquel muchacho que jamás había representado alguna importancia en su vida, que le hacía sentir como si él mismo hubiese permanecido dormido durante un tiempo largo, y que tras despertar apenas sí podía reconocer un par de personas. Estaba asustado de sí mismo, porque no recordaba haber tenido alguna relación con Midorikawa Ryuuji, pero sus memorias en el bosque le señalaban lo contrario, que durante su propio cumpleaños número doce había sido ese chico quien había alegrado su noche y había actuado como un buen amigo, cosa que a todas luces ya no era. Por el contrario, había tratado al chico como a una basura común, ni siquiera lo miraba y había manifestado abiertamente su rechazo por él, cuando ambos habían estado frente a papá. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era, que no podía siquiera recordar las escasas interacciones que habían hecho de su infancia una experiencia menos espantosa de lo que recordaba?

Sin darse cuenta, en media hora había cruzado todo el bosque corriendo a velocidad humana. Cuando había llegado a los pies de la montaña, donde a solo un par de kilómetros la ciudad nacía con su diferente imagen moderna, pudo despejar un poco su mente de las ocurrencias infundadas que había tenido con ese niño que ni siquiera le caía bien, y se le ocurrió indagar por las calles que pocas veces había recorrido por limitar su vida al entrenamiento para papá. Sus deseos de conocer el mundo exterior no eran precisamente extremos, pero podía conformarse con un paseo y con reunir algo de información de utilidad acerca de la ciudad, y quizás con algo acerca de los miembros de Raimon, además esa era una buena manera de gastar el tiempo y agotar su cuerpo ya activo. De ese modo tal vez, papá iba a estar menos molesto e iba a olvidar su actuar amanerado para con él, que tanto enojo le provocaba. Hiroto aún sentía dolor en sus manos y corazón, pero no era la primera vez que papá se enfadaba porque había tratado de frotarse contra él con fines eróticos, de manera que su temor no era mayor, porque sabía que ese enojo era momentáneo; una vez el hombre lo viera correr en la cancha otra vez, lo volvería a querer como a su muchacho ganador, y más si volvía a casa con una montaña de información acerca de Raimon.  
Dio inicio a una caminata nocturna con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, posando la vista por las casas y calles que conformaban el barrio al que ingresó sigilosamente, como un ladrón, aunque no le interesaban en lo absoluto las pertenencias ajenas. Veía las casas y se preguntaba cómo sería tener una vida normal con dos padres y un hogar, de esos que mostraban en la televisión. No recordaba a sus verdaderos progenitores, no tenía idea de si seguían vivos o si lo habían abandonado, si lo habían regalado o si su propio nacimiento había sido un accidente, para él su único padre era y siempre iba a ser Seijirou Kira. Lamentaba, sin embargo, no ser el único para papá, era consciente de que su rol solo era un parche para una herida profunda en la vida del adulto, quien había perdido a su hijo años atrás, a ese Hiroto que Seijirou de verdad amaba con todo su ser, no al plagio con el que tenía que conformarse. Recordó las veces en que había descubierto a su padre llorando oculto con la fotografía de su hijo, mismas que siempre lo habían motivado a volverse más y más perfecto para no tener que ver a aquel hombre sufrir, para cambiar esas lágrimas por sonrisas de orgullo como las que exponía abiertamente al ver la efectividad de sus planes de dominación mundial. Si algo era capaz de desgarrar el alma de Hiroto con un dolor agudo y profundo, eso era ver a papá sufrir por alguien a quien no podía revivir.  
Al cabo de un rato el pelirrojo se encontró rondando la destruida secundaria Raimon, que en medio de la oscuridad nocturna adquiría una presencia tan deprimente como aterradora. Repitió las imágenes que había visto en televisión en su propia mente, para situarlas en el lugar de los hechos, intentando revivir el instante preciso en que Gemini había aparecido para colapsar la escuela. Desde su lugar en la tierra, imaginó a Endo Mamoru desafiando a los invasores con ese coraje y vigor que lo caracterizaba, en compañía de sus amigos, mirando hacia Reize en lo alto, como a un ser anormal y centelleante de poder alienígena. Le causó gracia la simpleza de los niños comunes, pero de algún modo logró enternecerlo hasta hacerlo considerar cómo sería la vida siendo amigo de ese chico del cintillo en la frente, quien parecía capaz de levantar hasta a un muerto con su eterna alegría. ¿Habría sido su vida más feliz junto a alguien como él, en vez de rodeada de máquinas y desafíos en los que no podía perder?  
Había decidido regresar a casa, cuando de pronto escuchó un murmullo proveniente del otro lado del edificio, que a juzgar por el tono, era la charla de dos niños. Se ocultó contra la pared como un prófugo, evitando hacer todo ruido, antes de rodear el sitio con el propósito de identificar a quienes hablaban tan desanimados a escasos metros de él. Vio a una muchacha de pelo corto, vestida con el uniforme de la secundaria destruida, junto a ella un chico con antiparras y capa, con el cabello sujeto en una cola alta hecha de dreadlocks, a su lado un joven rubio con un peinado que le recordaba a Burn, y finalmente a Mamoru en el medio, con la vista clavada en el piso como si estuviese buscando oro. Hiroto se ocultó tras unos escombros para oírlos, pero de su decadente charla no sacó información que no supiera, solo suspiros depresivos que expresaban lo desalentados que estaban al respecto, y una que otra frase de Mamoru que trataba, infructuosamente, de alentar a los jóvenes, aunque su propia expresión no mostraba convicción. Era extraño, pensó Hiroto al verlo así tan derrotado, casi decepcionado, sin embargo su percepción del chico cambió al escuchar que después de todo, Endo sí era capaz de renacer glorioso.  
- ¡No se saldrán con la suya! - espetó en voz alta, capturando la atención de todos, incluso del espía. - ¡No importa si tengo que esforzarme día y noche, esto no quedará así!  
- Mamoru, quizás deberías descansar... - lo intervino la chica de cabello castaño, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo.  
- Será mejor que continuemos con esto mañana... - opinó el chico de googles, con tono serio - nada podemos hacer con la mitad del equipo en el hospital, lo más adecuado sería esperar a que el entrenador Hibiki y el director nos ayuden.  
- ¡Pero esos sujetos están sueltos!  
- Endo - la voz grave del chico con cabello de Burn hizo sonreír a Hiroto en su escondite-, ve a casa, mañana reunámonos temprano aquí.  
- De acuerdo - asintió el niño dreadlocks.  
- ¡Pero Goenji...!

Hiroto tuvo que ocultarse por completo al ver que el aludido con pelo de Burn se apartaba del grupo, dando por terminada la conversación sin mayor preámbulo. No pudo evitar reírse, eran un grupo tierno y divertido, especialmente por el capitán del equipo, quien parecía no conocer la palabra "rendirse".  
Al cabo de unos minutos el grupo se deshizo y cada quien se encaminó por distintos lugares, probablemente cada uno en dirección a su hogar. Y si la curiosidad de Hiroto lo había llevado a ocultarse tras escombros para escuchar conversaciones ajenas, no era de extrañar que además quisiera conocer algo de la intimidad de los muchachos a los que espiaba, especialmente la de quien parecía haberse vuelto su preferido.  
No se avergonzó por seguir a Mamoru y a la chica de cabello castaño que iba con él, no evaluó si los incomodaba o si ellos pudiesen voltear en algún instante, confiado de sus habilidades de ocultismo. Probablemente Endo era un caballero que no permitiría que una muchacha regresara sola a su casa a esas horas de la noche, pensó Hiroto soltando una risita nasal mientras caminaba tras la pareja a una distancia considerable. Los observó caminando a paso lento, relajado, con las manos en los bolsillos como si estuviese dando un paseo dominical por la plaza del pueblo, aun cuando en el aire se podía oler una tensión que parecía provenir de todas las casas que circundaban el vecindario.  
A los pocos minutos, la chica detuvo a Mamoru y se inclinó para despedirse con un sutil "¡qué descanses!" que hizo que el estómago del espía se revolcara de repulsión. La muchacha se marchó cabizbaja, mientras Endo la observaba alejarse sin mover un músculo. Al rato volteó y se adentró en la que probablemente era su casa.  
Hasta ese punto Hiroto había podido seguirlos sin problema, pero una vez Mamoru hubo entrado a su hogar, ya no tenía forma de enterarse de más, lo que significaba que se había acabado el paseo, a menos que tuviese las agallas para inmiscuirse en la privacidad ajena... Y las tuvo.  
De un salto se subió a la muralla que delimitaba el territorio de la casa, y como un gato caminó sobre ésta en busca de alguna ventana con la que pudiera ver el cuarto de su víctima. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas en la segunda planta, solo algunas del primer piso continuaban encendidas, donde debía estar la madre o el padre. (¿Endo tendría hermanos?) Agudizó el oído para captar alguna plática, pero no pudo oír nada, por lo que continuó rodeando la casa en busca de lo que quería, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos pudo identificar en la oscuridad una cama y unos posters de fútbol pegados en la pared del cuarto que parecía ser el de Mamoru. Desde la muralla, colocó uno de sus pies en el tejado que dividía el primero del segundo piso, y luego saltó para quedar pegado en la ventana de la habitación del espiado, aunque él aún no había llegado. Se agachó para esconder su cuerpo de ser posiblemente descubierto desde la ventana, por dentro, aunque ni siquiera estaba considerando que alguien estuviese afuera, pero simplemente no podía tener tan mala suerte, ¿o sí?  
Descansó mientras veía hacia la ciudad, sentado en el tejado de la casa de Endo Mamoru como si fuese la propia, pese a que él nunca había tenido un hogar de ese tipo, o quizás sí, cuando era solo un bebé y no podía recordar nada de entonces. La ciudad le parecía curiosa, con tantas contradicciones que daban para la risa si las pensabas mucho, pero que a pesar de eso tenían algo atrayente que hacía sentir a Hiroto querer estar allí desenvolviéndose como un chico normal de su edad, uno más del montón, como los de ese grupo visto en las afueras de la penosa secundaria Raimon.  
De pronto la luz de la habitación de Endo se encendió y Hiroto pudo descubrir en la sombra proyectada por la ventana que su propia cabeza se veía desde allí. Se hundió más hasta que la protuberancia en la sombra correspondiente a su ser había desaparecido. Escuchó atento y se mantuvo rígido, pendiente de como el chico al interior caminaba por la habitación, abría cajones, ordenaba cosas, daba otra vuelta, cerraba cajones, se desvestía y vestía (pudo verlo a través de la sombra también), daba unos pasos más y hablaba con alguien que no estaba allí.  
- Perdóname, abuelo - pudo escuchar el pelirrojo desde su improvisado escondite bajo la ventana. Se preguntó a qué se referiría el muchacho, porque estaba solo en el cuarto.

Luego la luz se apagó y escuchó el sonido de un peso sobre la cama, que obviamente correspondía al de Mamoru. Después silencio.  
Durante varios minutos, que Hiroto no pudo siquiera determinar, se mantuvo en esa posición incómoda que le permitía entrometerse en la vida ajena. No tenía certeza de porqué estaba allí actuando como un sicópata, simplemente su corazón había comenzado a latir a un ritmo diferente, sin razón aparente, por el hecho de conocer a quien dormía en ese cuarto. Endo no tenía poderes ni era un alien, no era atractivo y su porte no se distinguía del común, pero por algún motivo, sí tenía un efecto en Hiroto que nadie más provocaba, que lo emocionaba y lo instaba a cometer locuras como espiar por la ventana y reír porque sí. Era como si de pronto el muchacho se hubiese convertido en su mejor amigo por el solo hecho de sonreír abiertamente y alentar a los demás, y es que si Mamoru tenía esa personalidad amistosa, acogedora y segura, ¿cómo no iba a recibirlo a él también? ¿Cómo no iba a ser su mejor amigo, ese que alegraba sus días como un rayo de sol ambulante? Seguramente todos los amigos del castaño lo querían por montones, pero no eran capaces de ver el valor incomparable de aquel chico como un sol, no lo trataban de acuerdo a lo que merecía ni se enorgullecían hasta inflar el pecho por estar a su lado, pensaba Hiroto al tanto comenzaba a asomarse con extrema cautela desde la ventana para observar al interior de la casa, donde pudo identificar un bulto bajo unas mantas en la cama. Ahí estaba Endo Mamoru, durmiendo sin siquiera enterarse de que alguien estaba entrometiéndose en su hogar como un ladrón descarado, soñando con los aliens o con sus expectativas de vida. El pelirrojo apoyó su mentón en el marco de la ventana, acomodándose para contemplar lo que había estado buscando desde el comienzo. No lograba ver demasiado claro, pero se conformaba con hallar esos mechones de cabello cafés sobre el almohadón, mismos que contempló desde aquel escondite durante casi una hora, hasta que el frío de la noche hizo reaccionar al espía de que era hora de volver a casa.

Por el camino de regreso, Hiroto no consiguió apartar de su mente la frase de Endo sobre su abuelo, porque por más vueltas que le dio al asunto, no lograba darle un sentido que lo convenciera. Su abuelo debía estar muerto y ser una especie de ángel al que veneraba, o de lo contrario ser un recuerdo borroso de la niñez de alguien a quien ya no había vuelto a ver. Su abuelo debía ser algo así como Seijirou para él, ese alguien tan importante por el que se levantaba cada mañana y a quien pretendía enorgullecer con sus logros, lo que quería decir que Mamoru y él tenían más en común de lo aparente.  
Era pasado medianoche cuando el pelirrojo cruzó el umbral de entrada a la base, luego de regresar caminando a paso lento por el bosque. No tenía deseos de volver, pero si no lo hacía papá iba a enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba por el comportamiento homosexual que había tenido para con él esa tarde. Atravesó el primer piso deprisa, subió por las escaleras en vez del ascensor, y recorrió la planta de entrenamientos en toda su extensión, esperando hacer algo de tiempo antes de regresar a su cuarto. Su habitación era oscura y negra como una noche sin luna, y dentro podía respirar esa soledad que lo angustiaba hasta asfixiarlo, por lo que cada oportunidad que tenía de no volver era aprovechada hasta el final, o al menos hasta que no tuviese suficiente sueño como para caer dormido enseguida. En ese momento no estaba cansado así que daría unas cuantas vueltas hasta que su mente se sosegara y le permitiera descansar. Estaba aún intrigado por el partido de Gemini Storm, sin embargo papá le había prohibido ver cualquier cosa relacionada con los eventos de la tarde (¿Iba a ser castigado por visitar a Endo?), de manera que no tuvo opción más que saciarse de ocio. Decidió entrar al gimnasio un rato para cansar al menos sus extremidades, mas se llevó una sorpresa cuando al pretender abrir la puerta escuchó que alguien ya había robado su idea y estaba al interior ejercitando en su lugar. Sabía de quien se trataba, sólo podían ser tres personas las obsesivas que se entrenaban hasta esas horas de la noche.  
No se sorprendió cuando tras cerrar la puerta de entrada tras él, una vez dentro, vio al peliblanco capitán de Diamond Dust bajo unas barras de pesas trabajando la musculatura de sus brazos con vehemencia, como un físico culturista en la noche previa a un concurso. Sonrió con ironía y avanzó hasta el chico en completo silencio, aprovechando que el otro no se había percatado de su presencia por estar conectado a un par de audífonos que se robaban su mente al más allá. Se sentó en una de las máquinas cercanas y apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos para continuar con su labor de stalker, esta vez con otra víctima. Era casi tierna la forma en que el capitán de hielo levantaba las pesas y contaba en susurros ("catorce, quince...") sus ejercicios, intentando hacer menos ruido que los implementos con los que trabajaba, y todo por ser mejor, por obtener ese título que tenía a todos locos y que les concedía un poder ilimitado, además de la atención de ese idiota de Burn. Hiroto lo sabía, a simple vista conseguía identificar esa clase de sentimientos gracias a sus habilidades de observación, y había aprendido hacía muchísimo que la manía de Suzuno no era solo ser el capitán de Genesis, sino también el centro de atención de su rival, aunque ya lo era, pero de un modo inverso a lo que esperaba. Pese a las escasas palabras que el peliblanco soltaba, en sus acciones estaba escrita su obsesión por el colérico de Burn, desde la infancia, desde los tiempos en que ellos tres compartían una habitación por ser los privilegiados en Sun Garden. De algún modo Gran había conocido los movimientos de sus dos hermanos por obligación, al crecer en su compañía y verlos a diario bajo todo tipo de circunstancias, podía decir que leía hasta sus pensamientos, aunque no estaba seguro de si ellos podían leer los suyos también. Tal vez Suzuno era capaz al ser de su tipo observador, pero Nagumo sólo tenía espacio en su mente para sí mismo, por lo que era difícil que conociera algo distinto de sus pensamientos testarudos.  
Por varios minutos Gazel no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía, apenas despabiló cuando después de acabar su rutina se incorporó para añadir más peso a la máquina con la que trabajaba. Tampoco se sorprendió en exceso, se limitó a levantar las cejas en señal de atención y sonrió levemente al tanto su hermano pelirrojo imitaba el gesto aunque de forma más natural.  
- ¿Tan tarde? - soltó Gazel antes de acomodar una pesa en su mano derecha.  
- Lo mismo digo - rió Gran, cruzándose de piernas sobre el pequeño sillón cuadrado en el que se había sentado al llegar -, vete a dormir.  
- También tú - contestó el peliblanco con tono ausente, iniciando otra rutina de pesas con su derecha, esta vez de pie y sin despegarle los ojos de encima a su interlocutor.

Gran se levantó de hombros y negó con la cabeza haciendo burla de las palabras ajenas.  
- ¿Qué pasó con Reize? - preguntó de forma casual para ver si el otro le dotaba información que papá le tenía prohibida -. Supongo que los tercos de Raimon se dieron por vencidos al fin. - Comentó fingiendo no saber nada al respecto.  
- No lo sé, Gemini los hizo pedazos, pero al parecer esos sujetos no dan su brazo a torcer por nada - respondió Gazel con calma, al tanto cambiaba de brazo para trabajar su musculatura ya marcada por el ejercicio excesivo. - Así como se ven, puede que Desarm tenga que actuar.

Los ojos de Gran mostraron sorpresa ante aquella opinión, y es que ciertamente él también tenía esa impresión después de ver el valor inagotable de Endo Mamoru. Era imposible que llegase a enfrentarlo alguna vez, pero si el capitán de Raimon continuaba con ese pensamiento y ese aguante jamás antes visto, existía la posibilidad de que Desarm y el equipo Epsilon tuviesen que batirlos en combate en caso de que Reize no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo. Gazel sonrió levemente al ver su rostro asombrado, pero no comentó nada más hasta que fue el otro quien retomó la conversación.  
- ¿Crees que sea necesaria nuestra intervención?  
- No, son simples mortales sin sesos a los que podríamos matar de un golpe - habló Gazel completamente inmerso en su papel de alien, como desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Matar de un golpe", pensó Gran rascándose el mentón mientras su mirada seguía los movimientos arriba y abajo de los brazos de su compañero con las pesas.  
- ¿Qué crees que somos? - preguntó el pelirrojo, comenzando a divertirse con el ritmo que estaba tomando la plática.  
- Somos superiores a todos esos humanos de la televisión - rió Gazel levantándose de hombros.

Por un instante Hiroto se mantuvo concentrado en la sonrisa del otro, preguntándose cuantas personas en el mundo habrían visto esos dientes blancos alineados en un gesto amistoso. Supuso que pocos, quizás dos o tres personas, ¿Gazel tenía confianza en él? Tal vez por haber estado juntos por más tiempo.  
- ¿Qué harás cuando tengamos el mundo para nosotros? - consultó Hiroto y se levantó de su asiento para caminar lento hacia una de las pesas abandonadas en el lugar.  
- No lo sé, ¿tú qué harás?  
- Tendré una isla con Endo Mamoru - respondió el pelirrojo y empezó a jugar con el implemento que había adquirido.  
- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Gazel con la curiosidad pintada en sus inexpresivos ojos.  
- Seremos una familia - rió el favorito de papá, divertido al ver como el rostro de su compañero se ruborizaba lentamente. Había dado con lo que quería ver.  
- Eso es extraño... - comentó el capitán de Diamond Dust, bajando la mirada.  
- ¿Por qué? Quiero una familia - habló el chico de los ojos gatunos, entornando la mirada en quien parecía incómodo de pronto, gustoso de ver como sus diálogos adquirían el rumbo y resultado que quería -, así como tú y Burn.

Dio en el blanco. El rostro del chico de hielo se tornó tan rojo como el cabello de la persona a la que Hiroto había hecho alusión. Frunció el ceño al instante y dio media vuelta para depositar las pesas en el suelo, y de paso aprovechar para ocultar su humillante condición.  
- No somos una familia - negó de forma tardía.  
- Le diré a papá que les dé una isla también - rió Gran cubriendo sus dientes con el dorso de su mano, rebosante de alegría al comprobar que sus suposiciones eran correctas como de costumbre.  
- No, gracias - contestó de forma tajante el gélido muchacho, estirando rápidamente sus extremidades, dando muestra de que su sesión de entrenamiento había finalizado.

Gran no pudo contener su risa un segundo más, dejó que ésta fluyera libre para humillar a su compañero al darle a entender que conocía el secreto más profundo de su corazón. Al ver que el peliblanco le dirigía una mirada de hastío antes de dar la media vuelta para partir, Gran cesó su burlesca risa y se encaminó donde el otro para bloquear la puerta de salida del gimnasio. Cruzaron miradas sin hablar, porque de un segundo a otro las palabras estaban de más; Gran se había transformado en el villano del drama amoroso que vivía el sumiso capitán de hielo.  
Gazel bajó sus hombros resignado y se cruzó de brazos, miró a su compañero y arqueó una ceja en señal de molestia, esperando que el otro abriera el paso, pero este último no movió ni un ápice de su cuerpo y se limitó a sostener los ojos del otro de manera desafiante.  
- ¿No me habías mandado a dormir? - preguntó el capitán de Diamond Dust dejando caer una de sus manos al costado de su cadera- Eso es lo que ahora haré, así que déjame pasar.  
- ¿Te asustan las familias? - evadió el pelirrojo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Su compañero pocas veces confesaba por sí mismo lo que sentía o pensaba, y pese a que era fácil verlo a través de sus gestos, oírlo producía un gozo perverso en el pecho de Gran, que no podía perderse si tenía la oportunidad.  
- ¿Por qué me asustaría algo así?  
- ¿Entonces te asusta que tu esposo sea un chico como Burn?  
- ¿Qu...?  
- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo? - comenzó a reír Gran, interponiendo su pregunta a la del otro, sintiendo que una emoción crecía en su pecho a cada segundo, a medida que la conversación se acercaba más a lo que esperaba de ella- ¡Te gusta él! Anda, sincérate conmigo, aunque ya lo sé.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño al tanto su rostro se sonrojaba y mostraba como su auto confianza disminuía a cada segundo.  
- ¿Qué te importa a ti? - respondió el muchacho entonces demostrando coraje, aunque contrario a lo esperado, ello parecía hacer más y más feliz a Gran y su brillo en los ojos.  
- Me importa, eres mi hermano y te amo - contestó de forma sencilla, ya acostumbrado a desvalorizar las palabras. - No quiero que sufras - habló fingiendo lástima, frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de pena -, sé que Burn te odia, así como Endo me odiaría a mí por ser parte de quienes destruyeron su escuela.  
- ¿Qué problema tienes con Endo Mamoru? Ni siquiera lo conoces... - musitó el peliblanco, ignorando monumentalmente todo lo referido a Burn.  
- Lo amo, pero él me odiaría como a nadie.  
- No puedes amar a alguien que no...  
- Tú también lo haces, ¿no? - preguntó Gran, risueño, cubriendo su sonrisa con los dedos. No podía detenerse, al ver que no era el único desequilibrado que sentía atracción por personas de su mismo sexo, sentía dentro de sí crecer ese deseo de saber más y de llenar el vacío de soledad en cada espacio de su corazón. Gazel y él eran lo mismo, y los iguales tenían que apoyarse para sobrevivir. - No hablas con Burn y aun así lo amas, a algo tenemos que aferrarnos para vivir, todos necesitamos una esperanza, por tonta que sea.  
- Ya cállate... - titubeó el chico de hielo, bajando la guardia.  
- Estamos solos y nadie nos quiere - comentó el pelirrojo aproximando su rostro al ajeno sin pudor alguno, pillando la expresión oculta en esa mirada triste. - Somos escoria homosexual, nunca nadie va a querernos - continuó, sintiendo como su estómago se regocijaba de emoción reprimida -, este es nuestro secreto, y por eso tenemos que protegernos, ¿no crees? Mutuamente, como hermanos.

Gazel bajó la vista, dubitativo, pero al segundo retomó su imagen de hombre fuerte y enfrentó la mirada del otro, sin embargo poco tiempo le duró el ímpetu porque bastó un instante para que sus ojos celestes sucumbieran ante ese par verde e hipnótico que logró dejarlo sin palabras. Hiroto sonrió triunfante, sabía que tras la coraza de hielo que el otro imponía, existía esa nata de sentimientos cálidos esperando a ser encontrados y tratados con amor. Sin proponérselo dos veces, pegó su nariz a la del otro con el afán de ver dentro de su alma, aunque técnicamente fuese imposible, y permaneció quieto clavando los ojos en los de Gazel, sin dejar de sonreír enternecido y divertido a la vez por la manera reprimida del actuar ajeno.  
- Nadie nos quiere, somos basura - musitó gustoso con su propia afirmación, rebosante de alegría al ver como la cara de su compañero se pasmaba como nunca.  
Al no tener respuesta se impacientaba, sin embargo cuando menos lo esperó, de los labios del peliblanco nació un titubeo acompañado por un rostro verdoso que en nada se parecía al del capitán habitual. Gran retrocedió al percatarse de que sus palabras no habían sacado secretos de su compañero, sino que en su lugar le habían provocado una nausea tal que había vuelto su expresión una mezcla entre repulsión y pánico. Miró al chico un segundo, dejando de lado la plática para prestarle real atención, porque Gazel había comenzado a toser y cubrir su boca como si sufriera un repentino ataque de tuberculosis que lo obligaba a retorcerse en agonía. El pelirrojo lo creyó una broma, pero al comprobar que las piernas del otro temblaban supo que esa vez iba en serio, que no era una táctica para zafarse de la atrapada, porque nadie vomitaba por arte de magia... ¿o sí?  
Su impuesto hermano no era del tipo que mentía, básicamente porque no hablaba casi nunca. Desde esa perspectiva, lo más lógico era que obligarlo a abrir la boca para rebelar algo en exceso íntimo como su amor por Burn, pudiese hacerlo colapsar por completo, hasta enfermar. Antes de que el chico se desplomara al no poder sostenerse con esas rodillas de jalea, Gran había despabilado para atraparlo en el aire, evitando que se diera un golpe en el piso. No supo qué hacer con Gazel entre sus brazos, porque no había presupuestado que su broma inocente llegase al extremo de provocar un colapso nervioso total, de manera que por varios minutos se quedó de pie sujetando al otro, quien no dejaba de temblar como un pollo en el agua fría.  
Gran comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, a esas horas de la noche no era correcto que estuviesen rondando por ahí, menos con uno de los niños sufriendo un ataque de pánico que lo llevaba a jalarse todo el cabello como si fuese la solución a sus problemas. Si alguien los descubría allí en esa situación, no se quitaban el castigo ni en un millón de años. No sabía cómo proceder, en vista de que Gazel no retomaría la cordura en un buen rato Gran no halló otra solución más que llevar a su hermano a un sitio donde no pudiese ser descubierto fácilmente, como su habitación. Lo dudó un momento, pero se determinó al ver como el piso del gimnasio se cubría lentamente de cabello blanco y manchas de extraños y asquerosos colores que caían de la comisura de los labios del capitán de Diamond Dust, así que no esperó más y arrastró al chico consigo en dirección a su cuarto. Apretó con firmeza el brazo del muchacho y lo condujo por el pasillo, bañado de un sudor frío que emanaba de su espalda y frente por montones, y todo por culpa de una tonta broma que había encendido su emoción del mismo modo que Endo Mamoru. Miraba a todos lados, a cada segundo para cerciorarse de que nadie estaba en el lugar, cualquiera que lo descubriera en esa situación podía acusarlo y manchar su imagen de favorito perfecto que tanto trabajo le había costado ganar, por lo que cada paso que daba significaba una ojeada en trescientos sesenta grados. Gazel no ayudaba demasiado, su expresión ausente y su vómito tornándose del color de la cena tampoco eran una imagen muy alentadora, así que como pudo, el pelirrojo lo empujó al ascensor que conducía al piso de Gaia, su equipo.  
Tuvo suerte de no encontrar a ninguno de los chicos por ahí, aunque no tenían nada que hacer a esas alturas de la noche, pero no podía adivinar si había otro Gran dando vueltas por ahí con un enfermo terminal, o si alguien tenía una urgencia y necesitaba ir al baño.  
Se alegró como nunca al ver su cuarto porque era lo más próximo a una guarida secreta. Metió a Gazel a la habitación a la fuerza y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con las manos temblando de nerviosismo, al igual que sus labios que ni siquiera hilaban alguna frase. El huésped se dejó caer contra la pared como un saco pesado y Gran asustado lo empujó contra la cama para que descansara de una vez y no siguiera por allí apenas de pie, mostrando su penosa condición que lograba ponerle los nervios de punta. Miró al chico desde la puerta, pasmado, y tras unos segundos de letargo se aproximó con sigilo hasta poder ver su cara ya verdosa reprimiendo el vómito, se agachó a su lado y lo vigiló sin saber si hablar o no.  
- Oye, no te mueras, estaba bromeando - rió el pelirrojo, notando como el otro abría los ojos para enfocarlo con esa característica inexpresividad. Un repentino ataque de ternura hizo que Gran sonriera sin la malicia previa, porque no se esperaba que un chico de su misma edad se tomara tan en serio sus intentos patéticos de molestar un rato. Había sobreestimado la madurez de Gazel, después de todo podía ser que el joven no fuera tan razonable por ser callado, o que esa nata de sentimientos fuese un caos que trataba de reprimir para evitar que ocurrieran sucesos como aquel.

El huésped no dijo nada, mantuvo una de las manos en su boca como previniendo esas nauseas que lo habían hecho verse como un verdadero alien de las películas. Rodó los ojos por la habitación familiarizándose con el lugar, se intentó levantar pero seguía mareado, así que contrario a sus deseos de marcharse a su cuarto se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, bajo la mirada simpática del pelirrojo, quien no dio ni un atisbo de ayuda, sino que permaneció arrodillado observando para su disfrute personal. El favorito de papá aplaudió un par de veces los infructuosos intentos de levantarse de su compañero y no pudo contener la risa al sentir que todo el drama de hace unos minutos no pasaba de ser una falsa alarma que lo había puesto enfermo del puro miedo. A Gazel la broma no le gustó, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, llenó sus pulmones una y otra vez sin efectuar otra acción, al igual que su compañero. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato porque no era muy frecuente el diálogo entre los dos y el evento reciente solo confirmaba que el roce entre ambos no era precisamente afable, además cada quien estaba concentrado en sus ideas, las cuales de forma indirecta interceptaban en un mismo punto.  
- Tienes razón - soltó el peliblanco luego de una pausa extensa, sin abrir los ojos, quebrando el silencio de la habitación, captando al instante la atención de su compañero-. Somos escoria.

Gran sonrió levemente y clavó sus pupilas en el rostro ajeno, encantado con lo que acababa de oír, pese a que irónicamente lo hacía quedar a él también como un rechazado para la humanidad. Y es que no lo negaba ni tenía razones para hacerlo, por ende podía tomarse aquello casi como un cumplido que le sacaba una sonrisa natural, acompañada de una caricia en la frente del huésped que reposaba en su cama.  
- Le diré a papá que nos dé una isla a los dos - comentó como si quisiera dar un consuelo, al tanto deslizaba sus dedos suavemente por las tersas mejillas del bello durmiente, quien de inmediato abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto, mas los cerró otra vez entregado al seductor tacto que sumado a sus nauseas lo restringían como cadenas.  
- Pero yo quiero vivir con Nagumo - musitó como defensa, y apartó la mano de su compañero de un empujón.  
- Bingo - habló el pelirrojo, dejando escapar una risita nasal al sentirse triunfador por haber conseguido que el otro anunciara lo que desde siempre sabía.

Gazel lo miró una milésima de segundo, sonrojándose otra vez. Desvió la mirada hacia una esquina del cuarto y suspiró, volteó hacia su interlocutor, y se sorprendió cuando éste acercó su rostro hasta besar su frente como un padre con su hijo antes de darle las buenas noches. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sintió como la piel tibia del otro acariciaba su frente con una delicadeza de ensueño, similar a la que imaginaba en romances con Burn. Pero Burn no era sutil y probablemente jamás iba a serlo, por otro lado, sus labios debían ser así de cálidos o incluso más, ardientes como su espíritu de batalla.

A la mañana siguiente, Hiroto se levantó antes de que la alarma le diera la orden de abrir los ojos a un nuevo día, se cepilló el cabello frente a su espejo de cara, buscó una camisa con la que cubrir su torso y se calzó las pantuflas para ir al baño a darse una ducha antes de que más chicos llegaran y lo vieran. No le gustaba levantarse a la hora oficial porque las duchas se llenaban y detestaba sentir que otros chicos lo observaban, lo cual resultaba un tanto incomprensible para sí mismo, porque se divertía bastante viendo los cuerpos de los demás cuando ya estaba vestido y peinado, listo para desayunar. Se planteó visitar a Gazel en su habitación para confirmar que nada grave le había ocurrido, pero ni siquiera eran las seis de la mañana y era mejor dejarlo descansar. Por otro lado, no tuvo consideración en pensar en despertar al capitán de Gemini Storm, el más adecuado para informarle todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, incluidas las ordenes de papá. Pensó que no importaba despertar a ese niño, después de todo ya gozaba de demasiados privilegios y no era nadie para negarse a él, su superior, y además si quería mantenerse firme y fuerte para cumplir los deseos de papá, tenía que levantarse temprano.  
Al final solo lavó su cara y sus manos después de orinar, se abotonó la camisa y bajó las escaleras a las plantas inferiores en busca del peliverde, que debía estar durmiendo como un vago, feliz de la vida como siempre, con esa sonrisa y su extraña forma de hablar que hacía reír a los demás, como una especie de Endo Mamoru alienígena que en vez de impartir el coraje de luchar, hacía bromas con todo, hasta con sus fracasos.  
Al encontrarse en el piso de Gemini Storm caminó hacia el cuarto del capitán y tocó la puerta un par de veces para anunciar que estaba allí, no esperó contestación y abrió la puerta con el botón correspondiente. Las habitaciones no tenían ventanas hacia ninguna parte, por lo que todas eran una gran caja oscura cuando no encendían la luz, lo que durante los primeros años de los niños en ese lugar resultaba simplemente aterrador. Él también había sentido mucho miedo los primeros días en la nave, recordó el pelirrojo al mirar hacia la negrura total de la habitación a la que se adentró sin hacer ruido para escuchar la respiración del propietario, que le indicaba que en efecto, el chico dormía. Encendió la luz y dirigió la mirada hacia el bulto en la cama, frunció el ceño sin pensárselo, porque no era capaz de ocultar los celos que sentía por el niño que parecía disfrutar la vida como él no podía.  
- Reize, despierta - habló en voz alta, aprovechando que estaban encerrados en el cubículo y nadie de las otras habitaciones podía escucharlos. - ¡Anda, levanta! - ordenó al ver que del bulto no había reacción alguna.

Fue después del grito que el bulto cobró vida y refunfuñó unas palabras ininteligibles para el pelirrojo que desde la puerta miraba autoritario a quien había ido a despertar. Las tapas de la cama se movieron de un lado a otro y Hiroto pudo identificar esa cabellera verde en medio de las sábanas, evadiendo sus palabras por permanecer haraganeando.  
- ¡Midorikawa Ryuuji! - anunció más fuerte, cruzándose de brazos.

El mencionado de un segundo a otro se sentó en la cama mientras arrojaba a cualquier parte las tapas con las que se había estado cubriendo. En sus ojos aún algo pegados de sueño lucía un resplandor que caló al pelirrojo por un momento, y que le hizo dudar seriamente de haber ido allí, porque no era común que alguien se le quedara viendo de ese modo, con la mirada desorbitada y pegada como frente a una alucinación mística. Gran continuó de pie con los brazos cruzados, a la espera de una respuesta, pero el despeinado capitán de Gemini estaba impávido en la cama, boquiabierto y con la atención puesta en cualquier lugar de su cuerpo, menos en sus palabras. De pronto el rostro del niño se enrojeció por completo, demostrando que acababa de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo después de despertar realmente del sueño, y en menos de un pestañear se levantó de la cama completamente rígido, torpe al momento de enderezarse imitando a un militar frente a su superior.  
- ¡Perdón! - vociferó el peliverde juntando sus manos a sus costados, completamente de piedra y con la cara del pánico mismo. Gran rió para sus adentros al confirmar que aquel chico pobremente vestido para dormir era tan ínfimo como creía desde que papá lo había nombrado para dar inicio a la misión. - ¡Perdón! - repitió en voz alta, y avanzó un par de pasos hasta alcanzar una chaqueta con la que trató de cubrirse el cuerpo, luego de darse cuenta de que estaba de pie ante quien podía ser su jefe, apenas con su ropa interior y una playera hawaiana que le habían regalado cuando niño.

Gran frunció el entrecejo al observarlo comportarse de esa manera tan dócil que más que alentarlo a imponer su autoridad le producía una tremenda desconfianza. Se sentía incómodo, el chico no hacía más que mirar al piso, como si pretendiera buscar alguna moneda con la que comprarse más de esas camisetas espantosas que avergonzarían a medio París, además su cuarto apestaba como si en él hubiesen pasado la noche diez hombres luego de practicar deportes toda la tarde. Era lógico que a esas horas de la madrugada el muchacho hubiese estado durmiendo y no ventilado su habitación, pero ¿de verdad tenía catorce años para oler así de mal? Hiroto resopló y se frotó la nariz, dejó caer una de sus manos en su cadera y comenzó a hablar para apurar el trámite, y para así dejar ese lugar apestoso cuanto antes. Le ordenó al inferior que le contase lo ocurrido con las escuelas atacadas y cuáles eran los siguientes planes de papá, aunque Midorikawa apenas sí conseguía hilar algunas palabras para responder, lo que hacía toda la plática más larga y por ende, más insoportable.  
- ¿Te importaría ir al comedor? - soltó el pelirrojo de pronto, porque su nariz ya no lo podía aguantar más. - Tu cuarto huele horrible.

El capitán de Gemini asintió con la cabeza reiteradas y rápidas veces, sin despegar los ojos de la alfombra gris que sus pies descalzos pisaban. Antes de dejar la habitación, Gran pudo entrever en el rostro ajeno un atisbo de pena asomando en esos ojos negros. Lo ignoró en ese momento, pero formuló en su mente un recordatorio que decía "mide tus palabras", porque su cuarto tampoco olía precisamente a rosas por la mañana, la diferencia era que nadie entraba en él a las cinco de la madrugada, nadie sabía que el favorito de papá también podía oler horrible como cualquier mortal.

Cambiaron de rumbo a mitad de camino, cuando estaban a punto de llegar el capitán de Gemini sugirió con una sonrisa que fueran a uno de los balcones para tomar un poco de aire matutino, y de paso quitarse ese hedor apestoso del cuerpo con la frescura de un nuevo día. A Hiroto nunca se le había pasado por la mente una idea así, y ciertamente se enamoró de ella por completo, aunque no lo demostró y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza como aprobación. Por otro lado, Reize no se reprimió a la hora de exhibir su amplia sonrisa, junto con la expresión "¡Hace mucho que no veo el amanecer!" que quedó dando vueltas en la mente de Gran por unos minutos, horas, días, meses y años.  
Justo un poco antes de que el resplandor del día diera sus primeras señales, ambos jóvenes se asomaron al balcón a mirar el extenso bosque a sus pies que cobraba un frescor radiante y vivo con cada nuevo rayo que surgía del horizonte, actuando como un hechizo capaz de devolver el colorido a todo lo que en algún momento había sido tinieblas. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca durante varios minutos, ambos estaban inmersos en el paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos y no podían hacer más que contemplar la imagen que parecía haber sido pintada especialmente para ellos. En compañía del aire matutino, Gran consiguió sosegar esa curiosidad que lo había motivado a adentrarse en la privacidad de alguien más por un poco de información. Respiró el aire puro, escuchó el canturreo de los pájaros y recordó de manera fugaz aquella parte bonita de su infancia en la nave, que lucía tan borrosa pese a que no era demasiado lejana. Por alguna razón no lograba recordar demasiado de su vida luego de su cumpleaños doce, era como si a partir de entonces todo lo que hacía hubiese mutado a esa masa confusa que sólo lo obligaba a obedecer a papá y entrenar y entrenar y entrenar hasta que el estómago se le contraía de dolor. Por el contrario, casi podía escribir cada año de su vida en el orfanato, cuando había llegado, conocido a papá, a Suzuno y Nagumo y al resto de los niños, la vez que había tocado un balón de fútbol por primera vez y su primer gol, entre otros, pero a partir de su estadía en la nave, tenía suerte si recordaba su desayuno del día anterior. Sus únicos recuerdos certeros de entonces eran que papá siempre había estado a su lado y que Endo Mamoru era su rival indiscutido, que sus metas tenían que ser siempre llegar a la cima y dominar el mundo junto a su ser más amado. Eso, y la borrosa imagen del crío que lo acompañaba en ese momento, sonriendo y preguntándole estúpidamente su sabor de helado favorito, perturbando todo el orden de sus prioridades, como un virus de computadora en su sistema nervioso.  
"¿¡Qué te importa!?" preguntó Hiroto en su mente, frunciendo el ceño al recordar esa escena junto a Midorikawa, quien en ese instante carraspeó y llamó su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Luego de eso, por fin el pelirrojo se centró en lo que los había llevado a ese lugar, y sin mayor preámbulo le soltó a su compañero todas sus dudas. Al cabo de escasos minutos Reize le explicó pacientemente cuales eran los siguientes pasos planificados para Gemini y Aliea, mientras el pelirrojo memorizaba todas las órdenes como una libreta de apuntes, para no fallar en nada más.  
- Pensé que eras el primero en saber todo - habló Midorikawa con una sonrisa en el rostro y clavó sus negros ojos en su compañero por más tiempo del que Gran consideraba apropiado.  
- Papá no pudo decirme esto - murmuró el favorito desviando el rostro, un poco irritado al sentirse vulnerable y atrapado.  
- Pero ¿no es un poco extraño que vengas a preguntarme a esta hora? - infirió el peliverde rascando la punta de su nariz, riendo de forma pícara mientras observaba el comportamiento del otro. - Como si fuese secreto, o contra los deseos de papá...  
- ¡No es eso! - exclamó Gran al sentirse atrapado por un niño tan tonto e inútil como ese-, quiero actuar bien, pero no podía despertar a papá para preguntarle, o iba a interrumpir su descanso... - mintió. Evidentemente, el capitán de Gemini no le creyó porque simplemente rió al escuchar aquello.

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo acabó por perder la paciencia y dio media vuelta para marcharse, porque no estaba dentro de sus prioridades ser humillado por un criajo sin escrúpulos como ese. Le dio las gracias rápidamente y volteó para entrar a la nave sin siquiera mirar al otro, sin embargo antes de abrir el ventanal hacia el interior sintió como la voz del muchacho volvía a molestar, y no solo eso, sino que además sus manos se atrevían a tocarlo con total descaro. Gran volteó indignado al sentir los dedos de Reize arrimándose a su brazo como raíces, reteniéndolo en ese lugar.  
- ¡Espera! - dijo el chico y apretó los labios, al tanto invadía su espacio personal al verlo fijamente con esos ojos tan negros y profundos como la noche. - Hiroto...  
- Te dije que no me llames así - contestó el aludido, de inmediato y con severidad, haciendo que la cara de su compañero adoptara una expresión de congoja.

Mientras esperaba que el niño hablara, Gran podía sentir como esos dedos delgados y tibios sujetaban su piel con una firmeza que se deslizaba milímetro a milímetro hacia abajo, como si pretendiera llegar al final de su extremidad, Dios sabe porqué motivo, pero era simplemente embarazoso ser tocado por alguien distinto de papá, o mejor dicho por alguien tan inferior y ridículo como Reize. Lo miró a los ojos intentando desafiarlo, mas el otro parecía una especie de retrasado que no se intimidaba en lo más mínimo ante su autoridad y sólo permanecía allí invadiéndolo sin hablar, observando su rostro como hipnotizado mientras el suyo adquiría una tonalidad entre rojiza y pálida a la vez. El peliverde hizo un intento de hablar, pero de sus labios escaparon solo unos cuantos balbuceos sin sentido que contribuyeron a dejarlo como un total idiota que terminó por colmar la paciencia de Gran.  
- ¿"Ah"? ¿Eso era por lo que tenía que esperar? - preguntó el joven y volteó para abrir el ventanal, ignorando si el otro agregaría algo más o no a su tartamudeo. Reize liberó su brazo después de negar con la cabeza y Gran dio un respingo antes de dejar la escena- Será mejor que levantes a tu equipo para que comiencen a entrenar, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo - comentó con fingido desinterés -, después de todo tienes la responsabilidad más grande de todas ahora, no subestimes la confianza que papá deposita en ti.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás, aunque supo que el invasor de su espacio había ido tras él al escuchar como cerraba el ventanal por dentro y caminaba detrás suyo, pero no le preocupaba porque ya había anunciado el final de su discurso, lo que quería decir que ya no tenían motivos por los que cruzar palabras. Avanzó por el pasillo a toda prisa escuchando las pisadas del otro a unos cuantos metros de él, las que resonaban en el metal frío del suelo como nunca a causa del silencio rotundo en la nave a esas horas de la mañana. Caminaron por varios minutos con una gran distancia que los separaba al uno del otro, Gran subió las escaleras al piso de ejercicios y creyendo que las pisadas detrás desaparecerían, pausó un poco su caminata, sin percatarse de que aún estaba siendo seguido. Volteó un segundo a confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que el peliverde continuaba allí y había levantado la cara para sonreírle al hacer contacto visual, causa por la que Gran aceleró el paso y atravesó el piso de entrenamiento evitando mirar hacia atrás con la esperanza de haberse escapado del invasor. Él era quien siempre se ocultaba para espiar a los demás, el que conocía secretos del resto, quien como un gato podía escabullirse entre ínfimos espacios para desvanecerse en la noche, con el fin de ver lo que los normales no podían, pero ahí estaba entonces, perseguido por un niño que para colmo se le aparecía en recuerdos borrosos en los que evitaba pensar por miedo a sí mismo. Y aunque Reize posiblemente tenía un plan distinto de seguirlo, y por casualidad recorría los mismos sectores que él, se sentía completamente expuesto para un desconocido por el solo hecho de caminar cerca en medio de un silencio sepulcral que le permitía oír hasta la respiración del otro. Era tremendamente incómodo y personal, pero de una forma un tanto inusual y algo descabellada, le comenzaba a causar cierta emoción, similar a la que experimentaba frente a la pantalla cuando veía a Endo Mamoru alentando a todo el mundo, esa clase de sensación cálida en el pecho que lo hacía querer frotar su espalda contra la alfombra, que le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago que asociaba a la felicidad. Pero en esa instancia no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón por la cual estar feliz, por el contrario, ardía en cólera cada vez que pensaba en que papá prefería a ese niño tonto en lugar de a él, sin embargo ese juego de "corre que te atrapo" conllevaba una diversión que, aunque implícita, lo impulsaba a caminar a la espera de que sus pasos fueran perseguidos del mismo modo. Lástima que el viaje terminó pronto, cuando ubicó el letrero de los baños donde seguramente el juego se terminaba para dar inicio a otro día de entrenamiento como cualquiera. Tampoco pretendía pasarse el día correteando por ahí, y estaba consciente de que era mejor darse una ducha rápido antes de que llegaran el resto de los alumnos y lo vieran ahí, avergonzándose ante las miradas de quienes lo odiaban desde que tenía memoria. Porque eso sí recordaba a la perfección, que no podía confiar en nadie.  
El pelirrojo entró en el baño y dio un suspiro, por un segundo se había divertido con eso de ser perseguido, mas tenía que regresar a sus labores cotidianas, ir a hablar con papá de sus tareas y acerca del castigo que le habían puesto por culpa de sus hormonas. No quiso voltear para confirmar que estaba solo, había dejado de escuchar los pasos de Reize y con eso ya sabía que estaba de vuelta en su mundo de papá y él. Se aproximó al espejo y observó su cara ojerosa, su cabello pobremente peinado y la delgada camisa que se había puesto encima para salir de su cuarto, que lo hizo sonrojar un poco por estar pensando en que los demás vestían mal mientras él no era un divo de pasarela ni mucho menos. Decidió dejar de lado la apariencia y centrarse de una vez en sus labores, dejó los lavamanos atrás y se encaminó al sector de las duchas, antes de llegar se quitó las calcetas que le cubrían hasta casi la rodilla y arrojó sus zapatillas de levantarse por ahí. Rió por su falta de delicadeza y buscó con la mirada el rincón en el que habían ido a parar sus zapatillas, pero en vez de verlas encontró a un costado del baño al capitán de Gemini de pie, de nuevo mirándolo como un tonto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Gran rodó los ojos por el techo, sin creer que el muchacho hubiese llegado hasta allí.  
- Como apestaba, supuse que tenía que darme un baño - habló el peliverde rompiendo la paz del recinto, mientras sonriente como de costumbre se desprendía de su espantosa camiseta hawaiana.

Al no recibir respuesta de ningún tipo, el capitán de Gemini presionó sus labios y se sentó en la extensa banca que dividía los casilleros de los niños, para soltarse el cabello y cepillarlo con sus manos. Gran se alegró de que el niño captara que su silencio lo obligaba a callar también y caminó hacia las duchas sin acabar de desvestirse, porque ya no tenía la libertad de desnudarse si alguien más estaba allí. Aunque en tal caso era diferente, pensó el pelirrojo mientras avanzaba el par de metros que lo separaba del camarín a las duchas, porque ese muchacho de la banca no era sólo alguien más, de pronto se había inmiscuido en su vida de forma sorprendente (dentro de lo posible para un mortal), se había apropiado del cariño de su padre, se aparecía en sus recuerdos y lo perseguía con esa sonrisa amistosa en la que no podía creer, exhibiendo ese peculiar e inesperado interés en su persona sin razón aparente.  
Un inesperado interés.  
Hiroto se detuvo a mitad de camino y miró hacia atrás, a su compañero sentado a pocos metros sonriéndole y saludándolo con la mano como si jamás se hubiesen encontrado antes, resopló pero luego rió por lo bajo, se rascó un poco la nuca y se adentró en una de las duchas más centrales de la hilera, desde donde podía ver al peliverde que parecía haberlo seguido con esos ojos rasgados y negros. Suspiró y cerró el cubículo que cubría al menos desde sus rodillas hasta su pecho, y esperó a que su corazón dejara de agitarse de forma innecesaria. Y entonces detuvo todos sus movimientos, pasmado, porque seguía emocionándose por nada, por ser perseguido por la vista de alguien más, quien por cierto poco le importaba. Tomó aire y exhaló al tanto se desprendía de su camisa gris, la cual colgó en la puerta del compartimiento mientras vigilaba que su espía hubiese dejado de actuar de forma tan molesta, aunque para su desgracia no lo había hecho, continuaba allí sentado con su ropa sobre las rodillas como si esperara algo. Gran fijó la vista en él, quien tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima, mucho más serio que antes, incluso algo trabado o pegado al igual que en su cuarto, observándolo como si él fuese un espectáculo andante que le pedía a gritos atención. El pelirrojo se sentía confundido, el muchacho no hacía ningún ademan de querer entrar a bañarse, por el contrario seguía allí viéndolo mientras él se desnudaba tras la puerta, sin decir nada ni mover un músculo, completamente inmerso en su mente o en el show en el que Gran se había convertido, quien a su vez actuaba acorde al momento, respondiendo al contacto entre sus miradas con nuevos y diferentes movimientos que dejaban a la vista parte de su pálido cuerpo. Y todo porq

ue de pronto el mismo Hiroto había sido el que sentía una especie de hormigueo en el estómago producto de una conocida emoción, pero esa vez causada por algo o alguien desconocido que elogiaba en silencio su constitución física y las curvas delineadas de su ser. Ese rubor cándido e infantil que nacía en el rostro del capitán de Gemini le permitió saber que éste estaba al tanto de que había acabado de desnudarse tras la puerta, quizás para él. Aunque era obvio que no lo había hecho para él, sino para darse una ducha antes de entrenar, pero en ese baño solitario en el que sólo estaban ellos dos, parecía que cada uno de sus gestos y expresiones eran para el otro como regalos que encantaban sigilosamente. Uno enamoraba y el otro se sentía enamorado, en cosa de segundos el juego del corre-que-te-alcanzo se había transformado en una especie de danza sensual que cumplía con el objetivo, y a sabiendas de ello proseguía con la ayuda del agua de la ducha, de los masajes suaves entorno al cuerpo y a los vistazos que confirmaban de manera audaz que el papel principal continuaba siendo del observado en su escenario imaginario iluminado por las infinitas gotas que definían esa silueta traviesa.  
Hiroto comenzó a mojar su cabello, luego lo empapó en el shampoo dispuesto en los cubículos y lo masajeó lentamente, sin pensar en absolutamente nada que no fuera cumplir con ese rol que había adquirido por casualidad, el de espiado que pretendía no enterarse de su condición. Lo estaba disfrutando a cada segundo, cada parte de su cuerpo se retorcía por dentro de emoción contenida; estaba desnudo frente a alguien más sin avergonzarse por ello, sino que gozando de saberse el causante de un rubor, el exhibicionista que encendía el corazón de un observador que lo alentaba silenciosamente a continuar con su rutina como si él no estuviese allí deleitándose con las formas de su cuerpo, con los movimientos de sus músculos al son de una ducha casual. Mientras se enjuagaba el cabello dio una ojeada hacia atrás, hacia el chico que seguía sentado de piedra en el banco, con el rostro colorado como el de Gazel al sentirse atrapado, la mirada turbada evitando enfocar hacia quien intentaba provocarlo, infructuosamente, porque bastó un vistazo para que retomaran el contacto y supieran lo que el otro pensaba. Al final Hiroto acabó por voltear por completo, y miró de frente a su compañero de baño, aprovechando que ninguna de sus partes íntimas era visible desde el banco. Sonrió y frotó su cuello con un poco de jabón, hizo lo mismo con sus extremidades y estómago, luego se quedó de pie apoyado en la puerta con los codos esperando que el agua se encargara de quitarle la espuma de la piel, mientras se dedicaba de lleno a contemplar a Reize sentado en el banco, con los brazos duros sujetando la camiseta entre sus rodillas como si ésta fuera a ir a alguna parte. Le sonrió sin motivo alguno, pues no era como que el chico le agradara o quisiera seducirlo, solamente le divertía ver como lo sacaba de sus casillas con sus jugarretas sensuales que a todas luces daban resultado y por simple casualidad. Era como ganarse un halago colosal, saberse capaz de enamorar a otro con sólo mover un poco los hombros y las caderas bajo una ducha de gimnasio. Perdía las dudas respecto a sí mismo, no temía ser rechazado cuando el chico del helado de pistacho lo observaba sin opinar ni juzgarlo, no lo criticaba ni lo miraba con desprecio por existir como los demás, parecía hasta capaz de apreciarlo desde el lugar que le correspondía, lejos, más abajo en la pirámide que conformaban los miembros de Aliea, desde el escalón del principio lo veía y se mantenía rígido, sin molestar, esperando que en algún momento un trozo de cielo cayera a sus manos como un cometa perdido que se estrellara contra él. Así veía Gran a Reize desde la ducha, sonriendo para sí con orgullo, como el rey contemplando a sus siervos dispuestos para él y todos sus caprichos, y sin embargo albergando algo así como aprecio por su persona, además de los recuerdos que titilaban débiles en su memoria cada vez que se lo encontraba por ahí. Se había planteado acortar el trámite y preguntarle al chico directamente si alguna vez habían sido amigos, pero no se atrevía, porque ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Si la respuesta era sí, quedaría como un tonto, si era no, también. Aunque más tonto era Midorikawa Ryuuji al estar allí siendo capturado casi a voluntad por alguien con quien jamás hablaba, embelesado por una simple ducha que lo delataba, que aullaba a toda voz su debilidad y su preferencia sexual, porque hasta el más idiota del orfanato habría sido capaz de dilucidar en esos ojos absortos un evidente enamoramiento, quizás real, quizás momentáneo, pero existente. Al principio le había costado imaginarlo al considerar el odio de toda la humanidad hacia él, pero tras analizar el comportamiento reciente y las chispas de recuerdos que aparecían en su mente, se convenció de que estaba en lo cierto, de que el sonrojo, el tartamudeo, esos intentos fallidos de hablar y ahora último sus ojos completamente capturados por su exhibicionismo, no eran producto de otra cosa más que de una especie de enamoramiento. Un halago mudo, que más que todas las palabras del mundo logró hacer que Gran sintiera esa confianza en sí mismo, deteriorada con el tiempo a causa de múltiples factores.  
El pelirrojo volteó para cerrar la llave al acabar de enjuagarse el cuerpo y el cabello, y permaneció apoyado contra la pared durante un buen rato, viendo como las gotas de agua caían de él hasta el piso, para fusionarse con el charco formado cerca del desagüe. Respiró hondo y escuchó como el único sonido en el baño, ocasionado por la ducha, se había extinto, dando paso a otro silencio abrumador que volvió el lugar tenso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Reize no hablaba nada, ni tampoco hacía ruido alguno, lo que en vez de resultar acogedor, hacía que el pecho del favorito de papá se apretara por emoción y nervios. Le había encantado el juego del espía, pero ya no sabía cómo darle fin y tampoco quería hacerlo, ciertamente empezaba a pensar en derramar todas sus frustraciones en ese muchacho apartado, aprovechándose de sus sentimientos ya evidentes para él, aun cuando sabía que no era correcto y que su padre podía enfadarse eternamente si se llagaba a enterar. Pero ya no podía soportar sentirse tan solo, y cada vez que intentaba agradarle a alguien con el claro propósito de llevarlo a su cuarto, sus planes se arruinaban por un sinnúmero de razones, o básicamente porque él se fijaba en las personas menos indicadas.  
De reojo, por debajo de su brazo apoyado en la pared vio al peliverde esperando nada como desde hacía mucho rato. Suspiró y se llevó el cabello hacia atrás, se dirigió a la puerta del cubículo y cogió una toalla con la que se secó parte del cuerpo, luego la ató entorno a su cintura, tomó su camisa colgada y abrió la puerta para salir al pequeño pasillo que lo conducía al camarín. Recogió el resto de sus ropas abandonadas cerca de la ducha y caminó a paso lento por la cerámica fría, mirando al joven que había seguido todos sus procedimientos como un narrador, hasta que llegó a su lado y se detuvo para examinarlo más detenidamente. De inmediato, Reize bajó la mirada y apretó con más fuerza la ropa entre sus manos que ya temblaban como jalea, sobre sus piernas juntas y lo suficientemente rígidas como para mostrar al mundo los pliegues de su musculatura a través de la piel. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero fue el pelirrojo quien decidió quebrar la incomodidad que los acechaba, dejándose caer al lado del capitán de Gemini a favor de volver el trato más próximo, aunque tal vez exageradamente próximo. Hiroto se sentó tan cerca del otro, que de forma inevitable sus piernas y torsos desnudos chocaron el uno contra el otro en un roce que adoptó un movimiento que lentamente se tornó más suave y profundo, a medida que ambos se acomodaban sobre el banco, sin separar sus pieles ni un instante. Reize continuaba rígido, incluso peor, mas su compañero era entonces el encargado de encajar sus extremidades con las ajenas, para que ambos pudiesen compartir el calor mutuo que inevitablemente empezaba a aumentar entre los dos. Hiroto sonrió de manera sutil y miró al peliverde a los ojos, pero éste apenas si podía levantar el rostro o parpadear, su expresión de confusión total acompañada de un abundante rubor sólo lo volvía un personaje más cómico para quien actuaba como un provocativo líder.  
- ¿Por qué no me miras ahora? - soltó el pelirrojo de repente, haciendo que el otro diera un brinco en su asiento. - ¿Ya no te gusto?

Midorikawa reaccionó rápidamente y miró a su interlocutor, estupefacto, con los ojos completamente abiertos como si fuesen a salirse de sus órbitas de la impresión.  
- ¿Te descubrí? - rió Gran, sin despegarle la vista de encima, siendo él ahora quien invadía el espacio ajeno. Siguiendo con esa línea, deslizó lentamente su mano derecha por el brazo de su compañero, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, la cual temblaba completamente dura al igual que toda su persona. Gran enrolló la muñeca de Reize con sus pálidos dedos y la sostuvo, risueño al sentir el calor vuelto piedra en la extremidad del otro.  
- Lo ha... haces - titubeó el peliverde temblando, aún con las manos sobre sus rodillas, negándose rotundamente a dejar la seguridad de su cuerpo tentado por quien amaba en secreto.  
- Mírame - ordenó el superior con voz seria, y acercó su nariz al rostro de Reize intentando inmiscuirse en su guarida particular. El aludido obedeció al segundo, vuelto presa de un pánico que Gran pudo reconocer enseguida en los ojos aguados que hacían juego con el sonrojo en ese rostro acongojado. Sonrió un poco, sintiendo algo mezcla de ternura y compasión, sumada a esa emoción que golpeaba su pecho y que le ordenaba seguir con ese juego que ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo iba a acabar. Apretó la muñeca del muchacho entre sus dedos y con algo de esfuerzo la levantó, lo que de inmediato repercutió en un agudo "¡No!" que el peliverde soltó por inercia al verse vulnerable, y que no representó un obstáculo para quien tenía el control de la situación. - ¿No qué? - Preguntó en tono jocoso, consciente de que sus actos estaban avergonzando a su compañero de banca. Miró su rostro colorado y lo besó, sujetó su muñeca y la condujo hasta su propia pierna, donde dejó que la palma de su mano reposara con total libertad, pero aquello más que funcionar hizo que el capitán de Gemini diera otro gemido tímido que manifestaba abiertamente su estado de crisis. - No seas así - musitó el pelirrojo comenzando a frotar la mano del otro sobre su rodilla para que se acostumbrara al contacto con una nueva piel -, tócame todo lo que quieras.  
- Hiroto, no - masculló el peliverde, atónito, apretando sus rodillas y sus músculos ya tensos por estar en contacto con el cuerpo de su compañero.  
- Vamos, tócame - susurró entre risas en el oído del niño, hundiendo la mano en su poder sobre su pierna, logrando hacer que Midorikawa se atreviera por fin a acariciar su piel por iniciativa propia, aunque no sin temblar y gimotear como el crío que era. Pero se sentía espléndidamente bien, el tacto de sus pequeñas manos calientes en su piel fría por la ducha había encendido todo su cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No se percató de que en un determinado momento él también había comenzado a respirar más fuerte y se había emocionado en exceso al descubrir que lo que su compañero ocultaba con tanto ahínco bajo sus manos y su camisa hawaiana en las piernas, era el pequeño bulto en su entrepierna que pudo ver de reojo en medio de un suave beso en el hombro moreno que lo estaba tentando desde hacía un rato. Después de eso ya no tuvo dudas, lo había conseguido muy fácil y rápido, y la prueba era la tímida erección que asomaba bajo la ropa interior del muchacho, misma que quiso tocar con sus propias manos para confirmar su triunfo. Posó sus ojos verdes sobre los ajenos que evitaron corresponder ese contacto por simple vergüenza, y acabó por rodear esa cintura en un abrazo delicado pero seguro que inmovilizó al peliverde, quien ya más rendido al momento se dedicó a acariciar el muslo de su superior con menos titubeo en sus movimientos. Gran supuso que se trataba de un novato al igual que él, lo que de una retorcida manera le gustaba más de lo esperado.  
Le mordió el cuello y aprovechó de tocar sus piernas como preámbulo a la masturbación que había empezado a imaginar después de excitarse con la imagen de la pequeña y tierna erección. Se sentía y sabía un pervertido, luego de intentar acostarse hasta con su padre, poco le impresionaban sus tácticas de seducción para con cualquiera, y aunque estaba al tanto de que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, al verse en situaciones así sólo se dejaba llevar.  
Entre risitas y caricias, Gran había olvidado todo en el exterior, había consolidado su puesto como líder en todo en su mente, hasta que despertó de su nuevecilla de triunfo al sentir que de pronto un beso caliente y agitado se apoderaba de sus labios con inesperada pasión. Abrió los ojos de par en par y perdió estabilidad a causa del repentino cambio en quien supuestamente tenía bajo su control, puesto que éste sin dar una señal previa se había apoderado de su cintura en un abrazo que no daba lugar a escape. Asimismo, había depositado en él un beso largo y profundo que lo hizo titubear al responder, porque no había evaluado la posibilidad de que su rehén se sublevara con tanta rapidez y astucia, ni menos que lograra someterlo a un contacto tan íntimo entre sus labios. Pero ese cambio inimaginable en el orden de sucesos lo encantó y lo hizo sonreír, además de experimentar una sensación que se trataba de algo más que sólo excitación momentánea, que parecía ser un sentimiento de aceptación e incluso amor. Su pecho comenzó a arder del mismo modo que el resto de su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo ni considerar nada, de sus labios escapó una declaración que ni en sueños habría dicho, hasta ese momento.  
- Ya no quiero ser virgen - gimoteó y se apegó al capitán de Gemini con convicción, al tanto acariciaba sus caderas como complemento a sus palabras.

Midorikawa pareció entender el mensaje más rápido que cualquier orden que alguna vez le hubieran dado, y rió por primera vez en mucho rato, sin esa pizca de pánico ni ese sonrojo infantil que delataba su condición de novato sobre excitado, sino con tal seguridad en los ojos, que el mismo Gran pudo comprender porqué tantos niños estimaban a ese chico capaz de alentar tan fácil con su amigable sonrisa. No pudo evitar sonreír también, ni deshacer el abrazo que no sólo estaba colmando su ser de deseo sexual, sino que además le propinaba una sensación tan acogedora y cálida que rápidamente apartó algunas tinieblas de soledad, intercambiándolas por más recuerdos felices entre él y el capitán de Gemini. Volvieron a besarse de forma presurosa, mientras el pelirrojo se preguntaba si era adecuado preguntar un poco acerca de su pasado, pero se vio de vuelta a la realidad antes de reconsiderarlo, al percatarse de que su compañero ya estaba lo suficientemente emocionado como para haber adentrado ambas manos bajo la toalla que aún cubría sus caderas. Gran carcajeó y no tardó en pegar su cuerpo al de su amante, aunque en la posición que estaban, sobre el banco, sumado a la torpeza de un novato, todo se volvía un lío que terminaba con ambos tocándose mutuamente donde sus manos caían. Finalmente el superior decidió apartarse del abrazo, y sin rodeos se apoderó del bulto en esa ropa interior azul marino que desde hacía mucho lo seducía como nada más. Sintió como todo en su cuerpo se sacudía excitado por el solo hecho de palpar la intimidad de otro hombre, y no consiguió reprimir un ronco jadeo que se ahogó en el extenso y quejumbroso aullido de placer que su compañero de juego dejó salir casi a viva voz. Vio los ojos del otro, perdidos en la nada, congelados como el resto de su cuerpo por el efecto en cadena que tenía su tacto sobre la parte más sensible de su fisionomía. Se divirtió con esa demostración de docilidad y no demoró en escabullir su mano traviesa bajo la ropa interior del muchacho, quien sólo reaccionó con otro quejido agudo, acompañado de un levantamiento de caderas repentino. El corazón se le detuvo un instante, cuando pudo asimilar que bajo sus dedos comenzaba a reconocer el tacto del vello púbico de alguien más, y debajo de éste, el nacimiento de los genitales tan rígidos como todo su dueño. Se detuvo al sostener entre su mano la intimidad del peliverde, el que de piedra lo miró con una expresión de súplica que bien podía estar pidiéndole que siguiera o que dejara de acosarlo y humillarlo a su antojo. Sintió un poco de pena al verlo, y en un intento de consolarlo rodeó su cintura en un abrazo sutil que hacía de soporte a las caricias que lentamente comenzó a ofrecer a su entrepierna, y que el receptor no tardó en asimilar y manifestar con unos cuantos jadeos temblorosos capaces de resonar en los oídos del superior. El chico se afirmó del pelirrojo y le pidió en un susurro entrecortado que dejara aquello, porque no estaba bien, porque estaban en el baño y porque podía llegar alguien, porque sí, porque él estaba nervioso, porque mejor era que fuesen a otro lugar, y por unas cuantas razones más que Gran ignoró monumentalmente, y a las que respondió con más emoción en su actuar, con caricias más hondas y besos más húmedos sobre esa piel distinta de la suya. Y es que era obvio que el capitán de Gemini sólo trataba de dárselas de correcto, cuando en el fondo estaba disfrutando esa invasión a su privacidad más de lo que el mismo Hiroto, quien consciente de aquello se animó a cambiar la incómoda posición en la que estaban empezando a estimularse. No podía medir hasta qué grado el otro estaba emocionándose, pero sí el propio, que por cierto era mayor de lo que alguna vez había pensado con alguien más, y por diversas razones, aunque la más clara era por estar al fin en contacto con aquella parte masculina que de algún extraño modo tanto le gustaba, a diferencia de la femenina que no le producía ni la más mínima emoción. Siempre había sido así y ni siquiera entendía porque, desde que eran niños que prefería mirarse desnudo al espejo que comprender lo que los libros de biología explicaban acerca de la reproducción, que soñaba con que papá fuese quien se diera duchas con él para poder verlo, que algún chico que no lo odiara llegase a ofrecerle su mano para que juntos tuvieran una familia, como la que no había conocido, pero nada de eso había ocurrido jamás, y a cambio se había vuelto un huraño fetichista que reservaba toda su depravación para sus sesiones de espionaje, sus noches de auto consuelo y sus sueños con quien le parecía interesante. Y pese a que jamás se le había pasado por la mente relacionarse con Midorikawa Ryuuji de una forma tan personal, no podía negar que disfrutaba ese momento que le había regalado, o del que él se había aprovechado.

Después de sobar los genitales de su inesperado amante por un buen rato, sintiendo como todo dentro de su estómago bajo se revolucionaba por completo, se sentó en el piso frío del baño y miró hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos oscuros que lo observaban impávidos. Sonrió y se hizo lugar entre las piernas del capitán de Gemini, lo suficiente como para alcanzar su pequeña y joven erección con la nariz. Midorikawa entendió al segundo qué era lo que venía, y sin objetar apretó sus labios al ver como su entrepierna era envuelta por los labios del pelirrojo en un movimiento profundo y suave que lo hizo gritar.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gran estaba haciendo una de las pocas cosas que quería desde que tenía consciencia de su sexualidad, con la que sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía y temblaba maravillado por el hecho de probar aquello tan distinto de los platos que cenaba cada noche en el comedor junto a papá. Podía experimentar como la textura pegajosa del esperma ajeno escurría por sus labios, y ante eso no lograba hacer otra cosa más que seguir succionando como si esperara más y más del néctar que parecía darle sentido a su existencia. Abrazó las caderas del peliverde y engulló su sexo reiteradas veces, apretó su cuerpo contra el propio y se dejó acariciar como un gato mimado mientras proseguía sin descanso con su gustosa labor, hasta que el aviso entrecortado de que ya no iba a poder más, de parte del atolondrado Reize, hizo que el ritmo de la situación cambiara. Gran demoró en asociar que de estar concentrado estimulándose con lamer el sexo de otro chico pasara de repente a ser acompañado en el piso por él, que repentinamente había cambiado de parecer y había preferido estar a la altura de su amado para abrazarlo con fuerza y atraerlo hacia sí, a todas luces deseando dejar de lado el sexo oral para iniciar otra forma de contacto. Poco convencido, el pelirrojo respondió el abrazo sin saber si aquello era producto del acaloramiento o de sentimientos que florecían tímidos entre los dos, porque en esas circunstancias él estaba más dirigido a terminar ese encuentro con al menos una penetración que limpiara su historial de virginidad. Pronto lo dio a conocer, cuando durante un beso arrimó sus piernas entorno a su compañero y apegó ambas caderas con claros propósitos que el inferior comprendió de inmediato. A causa de eso, Midorikawa tembló entre risas nerviosas, acomodando sus partes entre las ajenas como buscando el calce perfecto para ambos, pero sin mayor cuidado Gran lo alentó a que se apresurara diciéndole obscenidades que hicieron que el moreno perdiera la poca confianza que había adquirido en ese rato. Halagó el largo de su erección y su susceptibilidad, su desempeño contra Raimon y su docilidad con él, también le ordenó repetidas veces que lo violara, lo que en lugar de animar al joven capitán, sólo lo hizo dudar y recuperar ese rubor ridículo que demostraba su edad mental. Pero Gran no se cansó de insistir con eso, guió las manos de su compañero entorno a la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, y lo ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda rápidamente para que ambos quedaran en igualdad, sin embargo para Reize esa nueva señal fue como un golpe en el estómago que apagó de inmediato todo su coraje.  
- Vamos, vamos, no te asustes, sé hombre y viólame - jadeó el pelirrojo en el oído del otro, a sabiendas de que estaba poniéndolo más nervioso y que ello lo privaba de actuar con libertad, aunque en el fondo sí esperaba que el chico se sublevara y abusara de él sin ninguna consideración. Después de todo ya había declarado que no quería seguir siendo virgen, y si además el capitán de Gemini lo violaba, podía acusarlo con papá para que lo expulsaran de la nave y dejara de estorbar en su puesto de favorito.  
- ¡No puedo! - gimoteó Reize como contestación, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras lanzaba sus brazos entorno a la espalda de su compañero, quien frustrado por la situación apartó el abrazo y empujó al inferior hacia atrás hasta hacerlo dar contra el piso.  
- No deberías calentarte conmigo si no puedes complacerme, niño - gruñó Gran ya demostrando abiertamente su molestia mientras miraba al chico en el piso, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos como si detrás de estos escondiera un llanto que poco le habría importado.  
- Perdóname, Hiroto - titubeó el muchacho con la voz temblando por el miedo y la excitación que aún no dejaba su cuerpo.  
- No me llames así, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? - interrogó el pelirrojo volviendo a anudarse la toalla a las caderas, para luego inclinarse hacia su interlocutor con el propósito de seguir con la tarea que el mismo Midorikawa había interrumpido con su pseudo acto de macho.

Gran volvió a succionar la erección del chico porque era lo mejor que parecía poder obtener de él después de ver que no pasaba de ser un cobarde y un niño llorón. Al menos él podía continuar emocionándose un poco más con la húmeda y rugosa textura del sexo ajeno dentro de su boca, así que en eso se entretuvo durante unos cuantos minutos, chupando y lamiendo completamente enajenado, gustoso de oír como su lengua era la que provocaba los mil y un gimoteos de su víctima, que resonaban en todo el baño con un eco frío. Pudo sentir como todo su ser se estremecía de pies a cabeza cuando reconoció el orgasmo del capitán de Gemini estallar en su interior, regalándole esa sustancia blanquecina que activó sus sentidos como un interruptor y lo hizo jadear casi tan fuerte como su compañero, el que parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo tembloroso en ese lugar, porque ni rastro de su consciencia si a última hora era capaz de violar descaradamente su boca con embestidas que se asemejaban a convulsiones. El pelirrojo intentó apartarse al ver que su compañero alcanzaba su límite, pero éste último lo apegó a su entrepierna para evitar que rompiera el contacto con sus labios, y aunque para Gran aquello no era una osadía que fuese a reprender, se sorprendió por el cambio radical que provocaba la calentura en quien hacia menos de un minuto estaba lloriqueando.  
Después de eyacular un par de veces, el cuerpo de Reize se sosegó por completo y permaneció inmóvil sobre el frío piso del baño, mientras el pelirrojo lograba por fin apartarse un poco para restaurar su posición y limpiar los restos de semen que no sólo habían invadido su boca, sino también ensuciado sus manos y parte de la cara como una peste blanca que se perdía en el tono de su piel. Gran observó al capitán de Gemini recostado en el suelo, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo y respirando fuerte, y se incorporó sin mayor esfuerzo al tanto comprobaba que su toalla estaba bien atada a la cintura. Se arregló el cabello que el otro le había desordenado y tosió reiteradas veces, hasta que frente al grifo del lavamanos se lavó las manos, la cara y tomó un poco de agua que le ayudó a deshacer la molesta sensación pegajosa en su garganta.  
Se devolvió al banco en el que había dejado algunas de sus pertenencias, se secó parte del cuello y la cara con una de las toallas olvidadas, miró al peliverde un instante y soltó una irónica risa nasal antes de despedirse fugazmente con un "¡hasta pronto!" que obtuvo respuesta más física que verbal. El chico le sujetó uno de los tobillos al sentarse en el piso, y lo retuvo cerca de él antes de que tuviera oportunidad de partir, lo miró a los ojos aún avergonzado o acalorado, y se mantuvo callado simplemente atando al pelirrojo con su agarre, del mismo modo que en el ventanal.  
- Hiroto, perdóname - soltó de pronto, sin dar a entender si con sus disculpas se refería al descaro de eyacular en su boca, o a haberlo defraudado al no cumplir con sus expectativas.  
- ¿Por qué? - interrogó el pelirrojo arqueando una ceja, mientras sonreía de medio lado algo divertido con la situación, porque estaba claro que su actitud estaba dañando la autoestima ajena, aunque no le interesaba porque era Reize quien se había emocionado más de la cuenta sin tener ni las aptitudes ni las agallas para estar a su nivel.  
- Prometo que podré, dame otra oportunidad, por favor - habló todavía cansado, al tanto se erguía por completo para encarar al otro desde su altura.  
- ¿Qué? - Gran preguntó con ironía soltando una carcajada que entristeció el semblante ajeno en un santiamén - ¿Oportunidad de qué? No bromees, eres un niño - terminó entonces, sintiendo la contradicción de sus propias palabras puesto que él no era ningún adulto.  
- ¡No lo soy! - argumentó el peliverde frunciendo levemente el ceño, aunque visiblemente frustrado por lo escuchado. Vio como su compañero se despedía con la mano y daba media vuelta con intenciones de dejar el lugar, y se apresuró a interponerse en su camino mientras rápidamente acomodaba su ropa interior para continuar con su diálogo - ¡Enséñame a crecer! Me esforzaré tanto como con Raimon, ¡incluso más!

A cambio, Gran lo hizo a un lado y volvió a despedirse con la mano, sin dar muestras de ceder a la petición, en primer lugar porque le parecía simplemente absurdo encargarse de hacer crecer a alguien más, y en segundo porque lo único que había logrado con prestarle atención al inferior había sido emocionarse más de lo que el otro podía rendir para con él. Se había entretenido un rato y le había gustado realizar uno de sus sueños obscenos, pero no si éstos no estaban completos como debían.  
Echó un último vistazo a Reize, quien lo observaba con el rostro colorado y los ojos aguados como si de pronto fuese a largarse a llorar, pero lo ignoró porque sus dramas emocionales no le incumbían en lo absoluto, así que sin más rodeos dejó el baño, levantándose de hombros y arreglándose el cabello, pensando en qué hacer para quitarse la calentura que tenía encima.  
Subió las escaleras a paso lento, preguntándose qué hora sería entonces, que nadie aún parecía querer levantarse. Se calzó la camisa al tanto cruzaba el piso correspondiente a su sector, se detuvo frente a su cuarto y entró para acabar de vestirse con el uniforme de su equipo, luego salió otra vez y cerró su habitación con clave para que ningún entrometido pudiese entrar. Mientras bloqueaba su entrada se le pasó por la mente la pregunta de por qué Reize dejaba su habitación abierta mientras dormía, tal vez tenía un amante secreto o temía quedar atrapado en caso de un terremoto, o quizás estaba esperando a alguien o simplemente era un tonto confianzudo que ni siquiera se preocupaba de su privacidad, y es que de lo contrario Gran jamás habría podido entrar en su cuarto a las cinco de la madrugada.  
Pasó al sector de Diamond Dust, inundado de dudas y de preguntas tontas que comenzaron a surgir en su mente a causa del encuentro con Reize, mismas que trató de ahuyentar una vez estuvo próximo a la puerta del capitán del equipo, esperando que éste estuviera ya en pie y en mejor condición que la noche anterior. Sonrió para sí al recordar la tragicómica escena que el peliblanco había montado al verse atrapado por su jugarreta y que había acabado por delatar ese secreto que de secreto no tenía nada. Pese a la ironía, de verdad esperaba que el chico estuviera bien, era uno de los pocos con los que podía al menos cruzar palabras sin recibir una mirada de hastío o envidia como respuesta, y con quien podía almorzar cuando papá no estaba. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero probablemente Suzuno era una de las pocas (o casi nulas) personas que estimaba que no eran papá o Hitomiko (aunque sus sentimientos por ella estaban en el limbo del desconcierto desde que se había enterado de su traición).

Antes de llegar a la puerta del cuarto del capitán de Diamond Dust, a escasos pasos distinguió el inconfundible cabello rojo con apariencia de tulipán que caracterizaba al líder de las pandillas y del equipo Prominence, quien otrora fuera su compañero de cuarto durante sus años en Sun Garden. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo allí, por recordar los tiernos sentimientos del peliblanco hacia él y porque era una coincidencia bastante inusual hallarlo en un lugar que no le correspondía en lo más mínimo. El otro lo reconoció de inmediato y volteó el rostro ignorándolo, entonces detuvo su andar y se quedó de pie con un leve atisbo de querer devolverse por donde había venido, por el detalle de pillar a su enemigo en su camino. Sin embargo sus claras intenciones fueron interceptadas por la audacia del favorito de papá, quien no demoró en colocarse ante la puerta de Gazel para saludar a su contraparte de fuego, reteniéndolo allí al atraparlo en las triquiñuelas que pretendía ocultar infructuosamente.  
- ¡Vaya hora y lugar para encontrarnos! - exclamó el chico de ojos verdes, extendiendo sus brazos en un gesto amistoso que sacaba a la luz todo el poder de su cinismo. Burn levantó las cejas incrédulo y luego frunció el ceño con evidente enojo que hizo reír al otro - ¿qué te trae por aquí, compañero?  
- Lo mismo digo - musitó el capitán de Prominence sin quitarle los ojos de encima a quien odiaba desde que tenía memoria, sentir que no se molestaba en ocultar. - No tienes nada que hacer aquí.  
- ¡Claro que sí! - rió Gran casi en voz alta, sin poder evitar manifestar el gozo que le provocaba burlarse del chico que unas cuantas veces le había dejado algunos moretones en el cuerpo - Vengo a ver a mi querido, querido amigo - continuó con fingida calma que lograba hacer enojar a su rival -, porque es mi amigo, pero... - se detuvo un segundo entre risas, examinando al otro - yo creía que tuyo no.  
- No es mi amigo - se defendió el muchacho de ojos amarillos, casi sacando los colmillos por la impotencia que le provocaba la situación -, y a ti no te importa lo que yo venga a hacer aquí, quizás vengo a partirle la cara a patadas a este hijoputa, y es probable que haga lo mismo contigo si no te apartas de mi camino - habló Burn empezando a alzar la voz y a acercarse más al otro en actitud desafiante.  
- Hey calma - dijo Gran poniendo una de su pálidas manos sobre el hombro de su compañero como si pretendiera ayudarlo a soportar una pena, aunque de inmediato cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una más sombría, porque inevitablemente sentía como dentro de él afloraban recuerdos oscuros de su niñez en que quien tenía en frente era el opresor que lo había pateado cientos de veces como a un pedazo de mierda, destruyendo sus deseos de alguna vez confiar en alguien que no fuera papá. - Ya no soy tan débil como antes, quizás ahora sea yo quien te parta la cara a golpes.  
- ¿¡Qué mierda dijiste!?

Con una simple amenaza, Burn se encendía como el fuego y sacaba las garras dispuesto a atacar sin vacilar un instante, era su naturaleza, desde muy joven que había tratado de imponerse para que lo respetaran, que no lo humillaran ni dejaran en segundo lugar como lo hacía aquel pelirrojo de ojos verdes ante la mirada de todos, en especial la de papá. Bastó un segundo para que se abalanzara sobre el otro con su puño listo para impactar directo en el blanco rostro de Gran, quien demoró menos en prever el ataque para esquivarlo y detenerlo con su propia mano, sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa que a ojos del capitán de Prominence era como una pesadilla que perseguía todos sus actos, que lo condenaba a ser sólo el segundo lugar. Gran soltó la mano de su contrincante y la quitó de su vista con brusquedad, lo que contribuyó a encolerizar más al otro que ya castañeteaba los dientes con la mirada vuelta la de una bestia ante su presa.  
- Uy, ¿qué pasó? - rió el enemigo de Burn volteando hacia la puerta del peliblanco, misma que tocó a continuación, ignorando totalmente al capitán de Prominence.  
- ¡Oye lárgate de aquí! - vociferó el chico de fuego, arqueando los hombros y la espalda como un gato iracundo al que poco o nada le importaba que los demás estuviesen durmiendo. - ¡No tienes nada que hacer en este lugar!  
- Tampoco tú - contestó Gran con naturalidad al tanto se levantaba de hombros y volvía a tocar la puerta. - Al menos yo vengo en son de paz - rió despacio para sí, pronosticando otro arranque de cólera de parte del otro. - Y vengo por una mejor razón que tú seguramente.  
- Tú qué sabes, maldito imbécil - gruñó Burn sin deshacer la empuñadura de su mano, que ya temblaba como si fuese a estallar.  
- Es obvio, yo vengo a darle a nuestro amigo el amor que tú no le das - sonrió Hiroto de oreja a oreja, volteando un instante a comprobar la expresión ajena, antes de entrar al cuarto que el peliblanco finalmente se había dignado a abrir.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.-

La habitación de Suzuno era tan fría y oscura como un congelador por dentro, totalmente cerrado, con un pequeño habitante de pelo blanco que había adecuado todo su cuerpo y organismo a las temperaturas bajas para sobrevivir. A diferencia del cuarto del capitán de Gemini, éste olía a limpieza extrema y denotaba esa obsesión casi insana del propietario por hacer todo a la perfección, por ser una especie de robot programado para no cometer ni el más mínimo error, por mantener su higiene impecable al igual que su apariencia y el orden de todo lo que componía su vida, desde los libros apilados alfabéticamente hasta los zapatos pulcros y alineados unos junto a otros en un espacio reducido en el armario, que los hacía ver como parte de la decoración. La primera impresión que Gran se llevó al ver hacia el interior de esa habitación fue que estaba metiéndose en el catálogo de una casa del futuro, con un modelo de ojos azules y cuerpo perfecto que enmarcaba su grandeza con aquel fondo igual de gélido que él, que resultaba tan agradable a la vista. Saludó al chico de forma casual, ignorando esos arranques de debilidad injustificados que lo hacían dudar de si mismo, y volteó un segundo para ver que el capitán de Prominence continuaba de pie en la entrada, con el rostro atónito por alguna razón, mirándole con ese par de ojos amarillos como si quisiera entenderlo a él o su extraña declaración. Lucía gracioso, aunque tanto el chico de fuego como el de hielo lo hicieron de pronto, cuando cruzaron miradas y se quedaron de piedra con el rostro pálido y el cuerpo rígido, en posición de ataque desafiándose mutuamente y al invitado que contrastaba con los dos, pero que al mismo tiempo funcionaba como una especie de árbitro en un campo de batalla. Tras una risa suave que deshizo la tensión del mutismo absoluto, el favorito de papá echó un vistazo al propietario del cuarto y enseguida regresó a la entrada donde el pelirrojo permanecía impávido observando la situación de incertidumbre que él mismo había formado desde que estaba allí exponiendo su imagen ante los ojos de su rival. Además del silencio total, la risa suave de Gran hacía del incómodo momento uno aun peor, y que en cosa de un segundo se volvió embarazoso para los otros dos, luego de que de un agarrón de manos el capitán de Prominence fuera arrastrado al interior de la habitación congelador, y no precisamente por su dueño, sino por quien parecía disfrutar más el instante que ningún otro. Mientras la risa divertida entonaba cada movimiento como si fuese la pieza que guiaba los pasos de los demás, Burn fue encerrado dentro del cuarto contra su voluntad, con las dos personas que probablemente más odiaba desde que tenía consciencia de lo que ese sentimiento involucraba. Se quejó y de inmediato volteó para marcharse, sacó a la luz (otra vez) el potencial de su carácter incendiario y soltó más de una palabrota contra el "maldito perro cobarde" que era ese detestable contrincante que arruinaba todos sus logros, protestó y preguntó que qué era lo que pasaba, pero sus respuestas se limitaron a unas cuantas risas cómicas y a la expresión perpleja e inmóvil del chico de ojos celestes, que no dejaba su rol de espectador de lo que se desenvolvía en su propia habitación. Burn trató de huir, pero por cosas del destino o simplemente porque de alguna manera inesperada su fuerza era menor que la de Gran, acabó contra la pared como rehén de un improvisado secuestro, con un testigo que no conseguía salir de su permanente estado de pánico, y que después de un rato de escuchar diferentes sobrenombres ofensivos para él y el favorito de papá, pudo por fin parpadear y articular un par de monosílabos que se perdieron en el aire, entre los insistentes reclamos y groserías que el pelirrojo vociferaba como si con ello pudiera herir el inquebrantable carácter de su enemigo mortal, quien ya era totalmente inmune a todo tipo de agresión verbal después de años y años escuchando como el resto del mundo lo llamaba de las peores maneras con el afán de destruir su ya nulo auto amor.  
- ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? - se escuchó de pronto la voz de Gazel entre todos los incesantes reclamos del pelirrojo contra la pared, quien de pronto se calló para prestar atención al dialogo que daba muestras de comenzar entre sus ex compañeros de cuarto.  
- ¿Traer? - preguntó entonces el favorito de papá al tanto retenía con sus manos lo hombros del chico de gatunos ojos amarillos - Yo no lo traje, vine a verte y lo encontré aquí afuera - rió entretenido al ver como lentamente el rostro de su interlocutor adquiría un poco de color similar al cabello del rehén. - Venía a visitarte - comentó con unas risitas un tanto sugerentes que ambos chicos entendieron al instante.  
- ¡No vine a visitarlo! ¡Ni siquiera tengo porqué darte explicaciones, maldito puto! - gritó Burn frunciendo el ceño y forcejeando una vez más con las manos, y esta vez con las piernas también, que amenazaban con patear de repente a su opresor - ¡Y ya suéltame, maldita sea!

Así la paciencia del capitán de Prominence acabó con una fuerte patada en el estómago para quien había estado fastidiándolo, lo que en lugar de terminar con todo ese juego sin sentido activó las ganas de molestar del chico de ojos verdes y la capacidad de actuar del peliblanco que apenas estaba realizando algunos movimientos con las manos para intentar detener esa especie de pleito ante él. Se aproximó al conocedor de su íntimo secreto y le ordenó que dejara en paz a Burn, pero de pronto Gran había comenzado a apoderarse de la situación de un modo descabellado que esa misma tarde recordó con angustia al preguntarse cómo era posible que se comportara de esa forma. Y es que sin pensarlo, en ese cuarto vio como sus manos blancas y delgadas se deslizaban lenta y peligrosamente por la fina piel del cuello del chico de fuego a causa de las múltiples imágenes que surgieron en su memoria como flores abriendo los pétalos al sol, las que no le enseñaban un pasado lleno de alegrías y diversión, sino esa eterna soledad enmarcada por el odio entre sus compañeros y él, por Burn y su pandilla, los mismos que incontables veces lo habían humillado hasta el cansancio, lo habían pisoteado una y otra vez hasta hacerlo sangrar y llorar, para luego justificar ante papá que se había caído otra vez por estar jugando en el bosque, que todas sus heridas eran sólo culpa de su propia estupidez. Pero el flashback y aquel lapsus de locura que transcurrieron lentos según su percepción, adornados con las puteadas del pelirrojo y su voz ahogada y furiosa, acabaron de golpe cuando se vio empujado hacia atrás con extrema violencia, la que comprendió segundos después al dar contra la puerta del cuarto y reparar en la pálida expresión del eterno enamorado de ojos celestes. No había logrado percibir el instante en que esas manos tímidas habían obtenido la fuerza para lanzarlo a un par de metros de distancia, lejos del pelirrojo que no lograba extinguir esa llama de cólera que impulsaba cada uno de sus actos. Porque ese chico no se rendía, y si le daban una patada devolvía dos, y si lo ahorcaban era capaz de matar como respuesta, lo que claramente asomó en su mirada enrarecida e iracunda, fija en su victimario que ahora se transformaba nuevamente en víctima, como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo esa faceta miedosa y dudosa del capitán de hielo había acabado hacía un par de años, de manera que gracias a su intervención y su insistencia en el justificar mil y una vez todo lo ocurrido, había podido retener al menos el tiempo suficiente a Burn, con el propósito de que Gran escapara o al menos reaccionara con un poco de consciencia.  
- ¡Burn, cálmate! - argumentó el peliblanco interponiéndose entre los dos, evitando con su voz aguda que aquel pleito continuara con ese rumbo que no pronosticaba un final feliz.  
- ¡Trató de matarme! ¿¡no lo viste!? - gritó el otro como contestación, completamente fuera de sí, sin darle importancia al dueño del cuarto al tratar de apartarlo de su camino con reiterados empujones que el peliblanco respondía sin problemas, y es que ambos parecían hermanos peleando, casi del mismo tamaño, con una fuerza similar, pero con personalidades tan diferentes que parecían estar a punto de estallar al hacer contacto como una bomba nuclear. - ¡Esta puta me quiso matar!  
- ¡Burn, ya basta!  
- ¡Déjame acabar con él! ¡ya no puedo soportarlo! - insistió el pelirrojo sin quitarle los amarillos y penetrantes ojos de encima al favorito de papá que reía para sí, cubriéndose la dentadura con el dorso de la mano, ocultándose tras la fuerte espalda de Gazel con esa mirada pícara y burlesca que estaba haciendo hervir la sangre de Burn.  
- ¡Burn!

El muchacho de ojos celestes gritó con tal fuerza en ese momento al verse aprisionado en medio del conflicto, que todos se detuvieron entorno a él y le clavaron la mirada sin poder creer que también fuese capaz de perder los estribos, o al menos demostrarlo abiertamente sin temor a parecer imperfecto como el resto de sus compañeros. Tanto el aludido como el pelirrojo de pálida tez se quedaron parados mirándose sin saber como seguir, más impresionados por ese fuerte llamado de atención que por el apretado abrazo con el que el peliblanco había optado por detener a Burn, como si la prisión de sus brazos trabajados fuese la única manera para detener esa tormenta de furia que se destaca entre los corazones de los tres, especialmente en el de su antiguo mejor amigo. Gran miró desde la distancia como ese abrazo de hielo se tornaba cálido a causa del amor que parecía emanar angustiado entorno al capitán de Prominence, y sonrió débilmente para sí al ver como los pequeños detalles daban frutos colosales que a todas luces iban a reconfortar el espíritu de aquel muchacho frío por al menos un buen tiempo, y es que probablemente no se habían tocado hacía años, desde que habían dejado el orfanato o desde la última jugada brusca de Burn contra el equipo de Diamond Dust. Sintió en su pecho una sensación ajena y demasiado desconocida para él al ver como ante sus narices el corazón de un chico solitario florecía y endulzaba el ambiente con ese perfume de amor que de pronto pudo detener la ráfaga de cólera que hacía del chico de fuego un niño que al fin cedía y relajaba el ceño, que abría los ojos de par en par y miraba a través de esa cortina enrojecida por el odio que alimentaba su vida. No lo entendió, pero mientras veía como Burn dejaba de actuar como un energúmeno enrabiado y simplemente se quedaba de piedra recibiendo todo ese abrazo, sintió como sus ojos se aguaban y una tímida lágrima surcaba su pómulo levantado por la tonta sonrisa que no había podido borrarse del rostro, porque de una forma demasiado nueva para él estaba experimentando algo similar a la alegría, que aunque ni siquiera le pertenecía, le hacía contemplar también a través de su propia cortina, una ennegrecida por la pena y el rencor, la sed de venganza y la envidia hacia todo ser que tuviera la osadía de tocar o hablarle a su padre.  
Vio como de repente los ojos de Burn volvían de la órbita lunar y regresaban a posarse en su imagen, como su ceño volvía a arrugarse y sus movimientos antes tardíos despertaban de ese estado de sopor que aquel extraño lapsus había provocado. El chico no tardó un segundo más en apartar de un empujón al peliblanco, quien del mismo modo pareció enfadarse por la situación y devolvió el poco sutil gesto con aún más malestar, de manera que la futura víctima para Burn no fue sólo Gran, sino que Gazel se añadió a sí mismo a la lista con su atrevimiento. El favorito de papá secó sus ojos y rió, se aproximó a los muchachos y observó como quien no quiere entrometerse al par que empezaba a amenazarse con empujones al igual que un par de niños pequeños que al rato iban a acabar llorando. Gazel no era como Midorikawa, pensó el pelirrojo recordando fugazmente al joven de las duchas, porque aquel chico de ojos celestes había crecido con presión y había desarrollado un carácter fuerte oculto tras su faz inalterable, era capaz de defenderse bajo cualquier circunstancia y se las arreglaba muy bien para evitarse todo tipo de problemas, pensaba cuidadosamente sus jugadas y cultivaba su cuerpo como una planta que crecía con más y más poder cada día, a diferencia del peliverde que usualmente aparentaba no pensar, que reía con todo y era un escuálido que irónicamente comía por montones, que bromeaba con ese muchacho pálido de ojos somnolientos y hablaba de forma extraña con esos refranes que alguna vez había leído en las fábulas infantiles, que se la pasaba corriendo tras el balón con una sonrisa en el rostro, como una especie de Endo que simplemente se divertía al practicar ese deporte, que ni siquiera evaluaba los sentimientos de papá y que probablemente no se interesaba en lo más mínimo en enorgullecerse ni a él mismo. A Gran no le agradó recordar a ese chico ni esos sentimientos que brotaban como mil melodías por sus ojos cada vez que lo encontraba mirándolo por ahí, se incomodó sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de que ese niño sin futuro estuviese enamorado de él porque algo en su persona tenía una fuerza que incluso lo llevaba a verlo en su mente al menos una vez al día. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que chicos o chicas se encandilaran de él porque le causaba gracia y podía molestarlos un rato, tal como a Midorikawa, pero este último era distinto porque entre sus recuerdos estaba allí, y su sonrisa lo saludaba, sus ojos negros lo perseguían y sus buenos sentimientos le extendían una mano que no quería tomar por ninguna razón, su rostro infantil rebosante de alegría lo observaba desde lo alto de un árbol en medio de las tinieblas difuminadas por un mar de lágrimas derramado a los seis años, y su fútbol lo invitaba a que corrieran juntos y que huyeran de allí hacia otro mundo. Pero él no quería tomar esa mano que trataba de engatusarlo para quedarse con su vida y con ese padre al que tanto había cuidado, con ese hombre que amaba más que a cualquier cosa o persona en el mundo y que tanto le había costado sanar de esa profunda herida en el corazón.  
- ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? ¿¡Te has juntado mucho con esa prostituta de ahí y ahora eres igual que él!? - el grito de Burn sumado al fuerte empujón que hizo retroceder al peliblanco logró captar la atención de Gran por lo que lo rodeaba; una escena completamente distinta de la anterior.  
- Estás demente, si no te detengo de verdad lo matas - contestó Gazel con su tono gélido de regreso, pero ahora revitalizado y con la fuerza para dar un empujón de vuelta a quien lo trataba de humillar con sus ofensas.  
- ¡Me trató de matar, ¿te parece poco!? - repitió el pelirrojo acercándose al otro con el puño dispuesto - ¿¡Por qué mierda lo defiendes!? ¿¡Es tu amigo ahora!? - interrogó el chico volteando en dirección al pálido muchacho que se entretenía con ese teatro.  
- ¡Eso no te importa!  
- ¡Se suponía que era nuestro enemigo! - habló Burn dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones con ese grito final que hizo que el rostro de Gazel adquiriera el mismo tono de su cabello - ¡Me traicionaste!  
- ¿¡Qué!? - preguntó el capitán de Diamond Dust totalmente desconcertado, cambiando de semblante, de posición y hasta de color al ver como después de que ese abrazo se hubiese deshecho por completo y para siempre, su oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo a lo que anhelaba desde que tenía memoria, se escabullera por la puerta y dejara tras de sí esa estela calurosa con la inscripción del numero diez en la espalda.

Un portazo cerró la discusión y dentro del cuarto frío como una nevera, Gran se cubrió los labios con la mano y observó casi en cámara lenta la forma en que el hielo que alimentaba el cuerpo de Gazel se derretía por completo hasta hacerlo caer de a poco al suelo, despacio como si cada una de sus extremidades estuviese cayéndose al igual que un iceberg que se hundía en el mar para perderse eternamente, dejando sólo el recuerdo de que en algún momento su tamaño fue colosal e imponente, que en algún momento existió algo de que enorgullecerse. Esa vez Gran no pudo reírse como de costumbre, al ser el espectador de una escena feliz que se quebraba como un cristal que reflejaba su propio ser, apenas logró respirar y caminar hacia ese iceberg que se derretía rápido producto de esa mezcla entre el calor y la desesperanza. Contempló la cabeza blanca que reposaba contra la pared contigua a la puerta cerrada, luego las hebras del mismo tono que se enlazaban con los dedos del muchacho, que nacían de esa abundante y bien cuidada cabellera para terminar en el piso. No había reparado en que la noche anterior su compañero de broma había terminado haciendo lo mismo, y se quedó perplejo cuando al agacharse para quedar ante el rostro ajeno reconoció restos de vómito y cabello bajo la cama que no había podido ver al estar de pie. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, vio a los ojos celestes del otro y sonrió despacio para no intimidarlo, recibió su mirada y se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla con suavidad. Cerró los ojos y los del otro con la punta de los dedos, luego lo besó.  
Después de que se dieron cuenta de que estaban condenados a la soledad por la formación que habían tenido desde niños, hicieron el amor hasta que la campana que daba inicio a otro día de entrenamiento sonó. Gran rodeó el cuerpo del capitán de hielo, ya deshecho en el piso, y lo recibió en su regazo, acarició su cabello y susurró en su oído cientos de veces que no se rindiera, que no se rindiera nunca porque sólo los perdedores dejaban de perfeccionarse. Y así, siguiendo con esa línea, lentamente comenzaron a perfeccionar juntos ese arte de amar, unieron sus cuerpos y se tocaron con suavidad únicamente haciendo caso a las reacciones acorde a sus edades jóvenes, porque los pensamientos de ambos estaban lejos de esperar un romance, más lejos que la idea más descabellada, y es que cada quien tenía sus propios sueños y amores, y a sabiendas de eso no se juzgaron ni conversaron del asunto siquiera. No era necesario decir ni pensar nada, bastaba con saber que "si mejoras en secreto en la cama, Nagumo no se va a decepcionar cuando lo hagan juntos", como había dicho el favorito de papá mientras sonreía sobre esa cama ajena por manchar su virginidad con esa penetración que tanto había estado esperando.

El tiempo pasó en un pestañear y cuando ya todos estaban habituados a respetar a quienes estaban concretando la misión de papá, comenzó a correr el rumor de que ya con medio Japón amedrentado, la próxima víctima de los tan renombrados aliens iba a ser una secundaria en Hokkaido, al frío norte del país. Para sorpresa de la mayoría, especialmente para Gran y su padre, el equipo Gemini Storm había incrementado su rendimiento de una forma inesperada, de la noche a la mañana había comenzado a enorgullecer a todos en la nave porque al fin estaba dando muestras de que era digno de ser miembro de esa asociación elitista suministrada por el inigualable poder económico del señor Kira. Habían derrotado a todos quienes se les ponían en frente, con su bajo nivel de fuerza ya tenían a toda la prensa y a la humanidad al pendiente, habían destruido ya varias escuelas y pisoteado al obstinado equipo de Raimon. Era como si luego de la humillación que el favorito de papá le había propinado al capitán de Gemini, éste hubiese adquirido un enorme potencial que lo había empujado a él y a su equipo a sacar las garras con el afán de dejar en claro que no eran bebés, que no tenían porqué subestimarlos, aunque era en vano ya que el resto de los equipos seguían siendo más fuertes y crueles, porque hacía mucho que habían perdido aquel lado sensible que después de mucho el peliverde había podido dejar de lado para poder centrarse en su trabajo.  
El señor Kira volvía a descender al comedor junto a los niños, después de muchísimo tiempo enclaustrado planificando las formas de dominar ese planeta que le había arrebatado a su tesoro, de modo que los miembros de los equipos podían creer con certeza que las cosas estaban marchando bien, que el hombre al que querían estaba satisfecho con el trabajo de Gemini porque se daba el tiempo de ir a sonreírles al invitarlos a comer. La vida al interior de la nave estaba entrando en una época de paz que no veía desde el orfanato, al contrario del mundo exterior que cada día se sumía más y más al caos, pero ni a Gran ni a papá ni a nadie le importaba lo que sucedía en las afueras mientras ellos al fin podían disfrutar un poco de esa tranquilidad que habían olvidado. No dejaban nunca de entrenar, sin embargo esa presión constante que la mirada del padre y la de su compañero con ojos de muerto les daban no estaba entre ellos, lo que facilitaba la convivencia y el fluir de sonrisas más calmas a causa del éxito del pánico mundial. Era una ironía que mientras afuera todo se caía a pedazos ellos estuvieran viviendo unos días de gloria que creían nunca alcanzar, pero los disfrutaban con todo su ser, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, porque personajes como Reize y Burn parecían sumirse más hondo en esa obsesión insana de volverse mejores.  
Por otro lado, la alegría de papá era la alegría de Gran, pero éste no podía evitar sentirse colérico al pensar en que esa felicidad que el adulto sentía no era causada por él, sino por ese niño que no podía quitarse de la mente al despertar y al irse a dormir. Sus pensamientos estaban divididos por la envidia que le provocaba ese capitán de última clase y ese afecto creciente que calentaba su pecho cada vez que entraba en el cuarto de su padre para observar a ese muchacho de piel morena y ojos oscuros que alentaba a todo el mundo a ser feliz, porque de alguna manera, al verlo allí sonreír sentía el deseo incontrolable de estar junto a él y compartir ese gozo por el fútbol. Quería jugar fútbol con Endo Mamoru, sentía que era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras entrenaba en el campo junto al resto de sus compañeros, bajo la enfadada mirada de Ulvida que nada le importaba. Al ir a las duchas, mientras se vestía con su uniforme del equipo, cuando contemplaba el balón de su cuarto perdido en un rincón, se imaginaba corriendo junto a Mamoru, pateando esa pelota con alguna de sus técnicas que de seguro el otro no iba a poder atrapar; al ir donde papá a ver esas infinitas pantallas que exhibían la frustración de Raimon por no poder derrotar a Gemini y al acostarse a dormir pensaba en ese chico y en su sonrisa, en su habla y en sus gritos de ánimo. Hasta soñaba que en algún momento ese muchacho perseverante pudiese atrapar un tiro de Gemini, porque era probable que al lograrlo su espíritu de lucha creciera hasta el cielo, hasta las estrellas, hasta derrotar a todos los equipos de la escuela Aliea para enfrentarse finalmente a él, a ese Gran que esperaba ansioso el momento en que se vieran las caras, lo que resultaba un tanto contradictorio porque eso significaba que estaba alentando al enemigo, y es que si éste los derrotaba alguna vez el señor Kira iba a desplomarse y morir de pena y frustración por el resto de su vida. Pero ese sentir simplemente había aparecido entre sus prioridades, quería estar con Endo y divertirse a su lado, y al mismo tiempo ansiaba que su padre fuese feliz, aun cuando ambos deseos eran incompatibles. No lo comprendía porque su única meta era hacer feliz a papá, no había tenido nunca sueños propios y aquel nuevo sentir exclusivamente suyo le hacía dudar de su fidelidad hacia el hombre que amaba, pero el asunto se le escapaba de las manos, al ver a Endo y al descubrirse el día entero pensando en él su pecho ardía con una emoción que le hacía sonreír para sí como un total idiota, y que incluso lo había llevado a escapar un par de veces más en la noche para espiar al susodicho mientras dormía. Era algo tan absurdo y nuevo que por el puro miedo no se atrevía a pensarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba entrando en una era diferente en la que no sólo existía su padre. Al principio lo había creído como una tontería más, como una de esas que se le presentaban por el día como los tontos deseos de sexo que estremecían todo su sistema, pero cuando pasó el tiempo y ese pensamiento se mantenía constante entre sus prioridades descubrió que tenía un anhelo propio. Y se sentía extraño, nada en años había surgido para darle un rumbo diferente a su vida, nadie lo había hecho plantearse otra perspectiva distinta de obedecer como un militar, pero ahora estaba ese chico ahí en la pantalla de la habitación de su padre, diciéndole a todos que jugaran fútbol con esa amplia sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

El partido contra la escuela de Hokkaido había sido anunciado una tarde durante la cena por el mismo señor Kira, así que los ánimos ese día se encendieron como en una fiesta de Navidad. Ya todos habían depositado total confianza en Gemini y no podían hacer más que apoyar a los miembros del equipo con frases alentadoras y palmoteos en la espalda que sacaban risas algo inseguras de quienes tenían encomendada la más importante misión. Era como si toda la escuela estuviese segura del triunfo, a excepción de Reize y su equipo, a pesar de que eran ellos quienes tenían que estar más seguros en ese momento decisivo, pero ese exceso de confianza del resto los hacía dudar más de sus propias capacidades, con la pregunta en mente de que si podrían o no cumplir con esas altas expectativas. En toda la cena no abrieron la boca para otra cosa más que comer, Gran desde su puesto cercano a la cabecera junto a papá y al par dinamita, había prestado especial atención al peliverde y a los suyos, aunque más al capitán porque no podía dejar de reír mentalmente al ver como ese rostro japonés se sonrojaba cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban por accidente entre las conversaciones que inundaban la mesa. Le sonrió un par de veces, pero como respuesta obtuvo un desprecio que no se esperaba, que lógicamente era producto del exceso de nervios que implicaba responder a las expectativas de papá y a los penetrantes ojos del pelirrojo de esa eterna risa indefinida.  
Mientras sonreía sin despegarle la vista al capitán de Gemini, Gran metió uno a uno distintos trozos del chocolate dispuesto en bandejas sobre la mesa, recordando así el inesperado encuentro del baño que había cumplido parte de uno de sus sueños más sucios, con ese chico que de repente había obtenido más protagonismo por sus constantes apariciones. Pese a lo diferentes, el gusto dulce del chocolate le hizo pensar en ese momento cálido en que su lengua había hecho contacto con aquella textura semi rugosa y rígida del sexo de un hombre, lo que de inmediato le sacó una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al peliverde que estaba sentado a unos metros de distancia. Quería repetir la experiencia con alguien más, porque su cuerpo temblaba solo de emoción cada vez que pensaba en ese instante en que el orgasmo ajeno había terminado en su propia boca, y ningún otro sabor ni otra sensación antes experimentada se asemejaba a esa en que su sonrisa era la receptora de ese tibio semen que se colaba indiscriminadamente por su interior. Cuando miraba a Midorikawa se planteaba volver a seducirlo, pero después de ver tantas veces a Endo Mamoru en la pantalla, todos sus sueños eróticos habían comenzado a adoptar su silueta lentamente, casi con timidez. Y timidez era lo que nunca había tenido, pero ante Endo la sentía, al verlo y al pensar en él se preguntaba cómo actuar y qué decir, si reír o no, o si optaba por lo fácil y lo invitaba a una partida de soccer, a pesar de que eso jamás iba a acabar con una sesión de sexo desenfrenado que lograra partirle el culo. Pero de alguna manera eso le preocupaba menos, sentía que podía incluso conformarse con estar a un lado de ese chico efusivo y escuchar sus chácharas acerca del abuelo y del fútbol, o con algo tan sencillo como jugar con él.

Acabaron la cena en casi una hora y todos fueron enviados a sus habitaciones a descansar para estar preparados al otro día, especialmente los miembros de Gemini a los que les esperaba una exhaustiva jornada. Envueltos en charlas acaloradas regresaron todos a sus cuartos, excitados por ver otra de esas entretenidas sesiones de destrucción en la pantalla de televisión, como cada vez que Gemini hacía aparición para amedrentar a alguna escuela; el dúo dinamita y el favorito de papá no eran la excepción, admirar la forma en que los esfuerzos del señor Kira florecían sin quitarles sus puestos de elite eran casi motivo de celebración diaria, y a causa de eso el animo de Gran estaba bastante mejor que los días después de su castigo, porque además el hecho de seguir siendo favorito le afirmaba que su lugar junto a su padre no había sido desplazado por Reize. Andaba tan de buen humor que además de pasársela el día pensando en Endo, visitaba a su nuevo amigo Gazel y lo acompañaba en su cuarto haciendo nada, saludaba a Midorikawa y se reía, y después de entrenar iba a echarse a un lado de papá como un gato mimoso que quería llamar la atención. No correspondía que los niños se metieran en los cuartos de los demás, especialmente en ese periodo en que todo estaba marchando a la perfección, pero para Gran ese tipo normas no tenían mucho sentido porque él sabía su condición de superior y la aprovechaba cuanto quería, por esa razón aquella misma noche en que le habían ordenado ir a dormir había vuelto a acabar en la habitación del peliblanco, echado en su cama viendo como el propietario del lugar hacía sus deberes en el escritorio sin prestarle atención. Ya conocía el estilo de vida de ese muchacho y prefería no entrometerse demasiado en esa rutina que tenía elaborada tan a la perfección, se conformaba con sentarse por ahí y hablar en voz alta esperando que sus palabras no hicieran eco contra la pared como en su cuarto solitario, y sin más iniciaba esos monólogos absurdos en los que se repetía el nombre de Endo Mamoru y el de papá reiteradas veces, porque de pronto aquellas dos personas se habían transformado en algo así como sus órbitas, y el peliblanco que lo escuchaba a medias en la nave que le permitía mantener la ruta.  
Sin mucho pudor, Gran se recostaba en esa cama como si fuera la propia, se cruzaba de brazos y charlaba casi para sí, a veces (pocas veces) el dueño de la habitación respondía, y cuando parecía andar conversador volteaba su silla del escritorio y miraba al invasor que descansaba a pocos metros de él, entonces respondía algunas cosas. Incluso una que otra vez había reído a causa de alguna broma acerca de Burn, aunque en esa noche previa al partido de Gimini lucía más serio que de costumbre al haberse enterado de una noticia que lo había hecho reaccionar pronto, como si el asunto fuese personal.  
- No deberías ser así con ese chico - habló al tanto dejaba su portaminas sobre el cuaderno de japonés en el que había estado concentrado varios minutos.  
- Él se lo buscó, yo no lo mandé a seguirme hasta el baño - argumentó el pelirrojo sentándose en el colchón al tanto se levantaba de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido.  
- Debes gustarle.  
- Es probable.  
- ¿No te importa? - preguntó el peliblanco clavando la vista en los ojos ajenos.  
- ¿Debería importarme? - consultó el interlocutor de manera casual, sin prever que la reacción de su compañero no sería la esperada.  
- Así que eso debe pensar Nagumo... - concluyó Gazel antes de voltear en dirección a su escritorio otra vez, para volver a ese mutismo total que daba paso al monólogo de Gran, quien al captar lo ocurrido imitó a su compañero y no volvió a hablar.

No era un estúpido como para ignorar que había metido la pata, pero como pedir disculpas acerca de algo que no tenía vuelta atrás no iba a ayudar, optó por quedarse callado y mirar el techo del cuarto al volver a recostarse en la cama. Parecía que Gazel no tenía el carácter para enfrentar a Burn y amarrarlo por ahí con el propósito de observarlo y amarlo todo el tiempo, pero Gran sí, aunque era consiente de que ese método de seducción no era precisamente fiable, pero podía servir alguna vez como emergencia en caso de que los planes fallaran. Por esa razón el pelirrojo pensaba distinto, consideraba que con varios intentos de su parte podría hacer caer a Endo Mamoru a su lado, lo que no le garantizaba obtener su amor (pese a que ni siquiera estaba seguro de quererlo). Con la vista fija en la sombra de Gazel proyectada en el techo, el muchacho de ojos verdes se preguntó cómo sería enterarse de que ese chico que de pronto le interesaba, le dijera que no le importaba en lo absoluto su cariño. Y claro, en ese instante su pecho se oprimió como una ostra cerrándose ante el peligro, y una angustiante sensación lo invadió por completo, como nunca antes, principalmente porque no había querido a alguien distinto de papá hasta entonces, y la sola posibilidad de sentirse rechazado era como un golpe en la cara que lo obligaría a volver a cerrar su corazón por quizás otros catorce años más. Sin embargo esa opción era más que posible en vista de que él era el enemigo para todos, incluso para sus compañeros y por ende más para los humanos corrientes que trataban de derrotar a esos alienígenas invasores que amenazaban con controlar la tierra. Gran lo sabía y trataba de evitar pensar en ello, su corazón estaba dividido pero en el fondo sabía que su lugar era con papá, porque de lo contrario caía en el riesgo de perderlo todo por alguien que jamás iba a verlo ni como un amigo siquiera. Porque él no pasaba de ser un psicópata que gustaba de mirarlo por la televisión como una niña enamorada de un artista, que iba por las noches a escucharlo hablar con su abuelo que no estaba allí, y que antes de acostarse soñaba con que alguna vez pudiesen estrechar sus manos sobre un extenso campo de flores, como uno muy amplio, hermoso y secreto en el bosque que conocía desde niño.  
- Endo Mamoru pensaría lo mismo de mi amor - habló finalmente, dejando escapar un risa sutil al tanto cerraba sus ojos para huir un instante del mundo real.

Gazel volteó en su silla y permaneció observando al otro sin objetar nada, porque tenía razón.  
- Creí que decías que te gustaba para fastidiarme - comentó arreglándose el cabello con la punta de su portaminas.  
- No, es primera vez que alguien me hace sentir feliz - contestó el pelirrojo de inmediato, volviendo a mirar el techo para descubrir que esa silueta de sombras había cambiado de enfoque. Sonrió para sí.

Estaba próximo a cerrar los ojos por última vez antes de regresar a su cuarto, cuando vio que su compañero (o nuevo amigo) se incorporaba de su puesto para aproximarse a él a paso lento. Lo miró sin dejar de sonreír pese a lo irónico de su declaración, y siguió los movimientos del peliblanco que se sentaba en la cama junto a él, callado como de costumbre, pero con un brillo distinto en la mirada que le hizo suponer que diría algo importante.  
- Todo sería más fácil si tú fueras Burn y yo Mamoru - comentó el chico de pronto posando su mirada somnolienta y ausente en los ojos de su compañero, quien a su vez ensanchó su sonrisa lentamente al ver las intenciones ajenas.

Gran no vaciló un minuto en estirar una de sus manos hasta el rostro terso de Gazel, mismo que procedió a cubrir con la palma como siguiendo los pasos de un embrujo. Deslizó la mano suavemente por su piel, sintiendo las curvas de su rostro, hasta que palpó las pestañas caídas de esa mirada triste, la cual cubrió entre risas.  
- Podemos serlo si quieres - comunicó el pelirrojo manteniendo su mano en el rostro del otro, dando a entender que con su declaración y movimiento intentaba dar inicio a uno de esos jueguitos subidos de tono.

Vio como los labios del capitán de Diamond Dust se curveaban lento en una sonrisa, al tiempo que exhalaba ruidosamente por la nariz en una especie de risa apagada que respondía de forma ambigua a la proposición. Bien podía estar riendo de la estupidez que el otro decía, o podía estar aceptando ese trato secreto en que ninguno de ellos se miraba con el afán de cumplir su propia fantasía.  
- Nuestros cuerpos pueden serlo, pero no nuestros corazones - respondió el peliblanco después de un rato, sin embargo sujetando la mano del otro contra sus ojos en una demostración de que al menos esa vez estaría bien.

Gran se sentó en la cama y río por lo bajo, acercó su mano libre a la espalda del otro y lo rodeó en una caricia sutil proveniente de sus más íntimos sueños amorosos con aquel muchacho de energía inagotable que veía en televisión. Hizo caso a las reglas de ese juego que de pronto Gazel y él habían creado, y cerró los ojos para poder sentir como bajo su abrazo se moldeaba el cuerpo de Mamoru, el que a su vez comenzó a deslizar las manos entorno a su cintura para envolverlo en una cuna delicada y algo fría que correspondía su extraño amor. Nunca había pensado en que Mamoru fuese frío, lucía tan lleno de vida la mayor parte del tiempo que era imposible que su temperatura corporal fuese similar a la de Gazel, lo que de un segundo a otro le mató la fantasía y lo hizo abrir los ojos para ver que en efecto, era el peliblanco quien estaba escabulléndose entre su ser como una serpiente reptante carente de afecto. Decidió no volver a ver, lo último que contempló fue ese cabello claro bajo su cuello, guareciéndose en su pecho y pidiéndole a gritos que aceptara ese abrazo seguro y frío de una vez. Su cabello estaba limpio y olía bien, era suave y le recordó una nube esponjosa.  
Él tampoco debía tener la temperatura corporal de Burn, pensó Gran luego de que finalmente, ambos se habían tendido en la cama abrazados como dos huérfanos bajo la lluvia, al alero de un trozo de madera.

Al mediodía Gran llegó al cuarto de papá en la planta superior de la nave, donde era esperado con un par de dulces y té dispuestos en una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación de televisores. El chico miró hacia el interior del lugar pero no divisó a papá por ningún lado, aunque no podía andar lejos ya que el partido estaba presupuestado para unos pocos minutos más y absolutamente nadie se lo podía perder. Prefirió mantenerse fuera mientras el dueño no llegase, mas éste apareció de pronto detrás suyo y le palmeó el hombro como saludo, asustándolo más de la cuenta. El pelirrojo rió nervioso porque conociendo a su padre, ya debía estar al tanto de que no había pasado la noche en su cuarto como debía, aunque mientras el tema no saliera a la luz no tenía nada que temer, de manera que trató de actuar de la forma más natural que pudo. El mayor lo saludó con su típica sonrisa y entró al cuarto, seguido de su hijastro quien conocía las normas de comportamiento y no las transgredía cuando tenía la autoridad en frente, por razones obvias. Antes de subir al tatami, el pelirrojo se quitó los zapatos y echó un último vistazo al cielo que podía verse desde esa azotea resguardada entre la vegetación del exterior, siguió el recorrido de las nubes con la mirada y escuchó como el suave canto de las aves matutinas armonizaba el ambiente tan distinto del gélido metal al interior de la nave. Sin razón aparente, tenía un presentimiento gris que le hacía dudar de los beneficios del futuro, como si sus instintos le advirtieran que algo malo iba a ocurrir o que sencillamente el partido del día tan esperado no iba a cumplir con las expectativas. Se sentó junto a su padre y cogió una galleta, vio las pantallas que tapizaban la habitación y se transportó un instante a ese paisaje nevado que exhibían las imágenes previas al partido, mientras el mayor se acomodaba sobre el piso y ordenaba su ropa con sus pequeñas y gruesas manos. El joven se echó otra galleta a la boca y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, sin todo ese protocolo japonés que a su padre le gustaba tanto seguir, miró la televisión que tenía en frente y se entretuvo con la infraestructura de una hermosa escuela de aspecto invernal, feliz de estar en esa habitación con el hombre que más quería, relajado al saberse el único capaz de ocupar ese lugar en el que nadie más se había sentado, además de ese hombre feo con aspecto de muerto que siempre cargaba un misterioso maletín. Cogió otra galleta y la comió de inmediato, observó a su padre que le sonrió por efecto en cadena.  
- ¿Estaba ocupado? - soltó el pelirrojo sin poder evitar curiosear, porque su padre siempre estaba allí y no encontrarlo de buenas a primeras le había parecido un poco distinto de lo usual.  
- Fui a hablar con Dessarm - contestó el mayor sirviéndose té en una taza no mayor que la palma de su mano.  
- ¿Con Dessarm? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Gran, volviendo a caer en esa suerte de metiche.  
- Tengo un mal presentimiento - comunicó el hombre sosteniendo la mirada en la pantalla central que mostraba esa escuela cubierta de nieve. Bebió de su té cuidadosamente y tragó, luego ladeó el rostro y le sonrió a su compañero - ¿Tú no?

El muchacho quedó desconcertado por aquella declaración que parecía sacada de su interior y expuesta por el cuerpo de alguien más. Tras asimilar lo escuchado, asintió reiteradas veces sin creerse del todo que su padre sintiera lo mismo, porque al no ser ese presentimiento simple paranoia, habían más posibilidades de que en efecto, algo grande estuviera por suceder.  
De repente en la pantalla un destello violáceo cegó tanto al señor Kira como a su favorito, así que ambos cerraron los ojos y trataron de enfocar hacia adelante pese a lo reluciente de la imagen proyectada. Ninguno de los dos alcanzó a percatarse de que en ese momento llegaron tres personas más a la habitación, y después de que el resplandor característico del equipo Gemini se extinguió, pudieron divisar que tras ellos estaban Burn, Gazel y Dessarm mirando al televisor también. Aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia al pelirrojo, quien limitó su desacuerdo a un respingo, en vista de que su padre no había comentado nada por la presencia de los demás, porque según parecía él mismo los había convocado allí.  
- ¿Qué necesita, padre? - preguntó robóticamente el capitán de Prominence sin dirigir un saludo a ninguno de los presentes. Fue el único en hablar, los demás sólo estaban allí como estatuas, Gazel miraba a papá, a Burn y la televisión de forma intercalada, mientras que Dessarm permanecía detrás de sus superiores guardando la distancia y el respeto.  
- Sólo quise que vinieran a ver el partido conmigo - contestó el mayor sin inmutarse ni un poco.  
- ¿Por qué no en nuestra propia sala? - insistió el pelirrojo de mirada de fuego.  
- Hay cosas que es mejor aprender en conjunto, ¿no crees? - respondió el señor Kira sonriendo para sí, viendo como la televisión mostraba al equipo de Gemini Storm con todo su esplendor haciendo acto de presencia en el centro de esa escuela de Hokkaido.

Las palabras irresolutas de papá no tuvieron sentido hasta después de un par de horas, cuando todos vieron que la confianza y la sobreestima a veces no eran buenos aliados en ciertas circunstancias, o para las personas que se consideraban superiores al resto, como Reize frente al Raimon que interrumpió su camino para conquistar Hokkaido. Aprendieron la lección (al menos por unos días) de que ir a presumir y alardear de la superioridad no era una victoria segura, porque en oportunidades como la de ese día, la fuerza del hombre común podía superar cualquier poder que parecía imposible de vencer. Fue como un golpe bajo, como una patada en el estómago o una bofetada en el rostro, ver como en esa pantalla de televisión el equipo de Endo Mamoru se anteponía al miedo de Hokkaido y sacaba una fuerza inimaginable con la que afrontar a ese Gemini Storm confianzudo que miraba por debajo del hombro a esos "tontos humanos", y es que de algún modo esos muchachos que defendían con garras y colmillos su fútbol habían logrado actuar como una muralla para el incesante ataque alienígena.  
Gran lo suponía, ese mal presentimiento que estaba atorado en su pecho y que había sido confirmado por su padre, con quien de alguna manera tenían un acuerdo mental, fueron el colchón que logró hacer que esa terrible perdida de Gemini no resultara tan fatídica como para los demás presentes en la habitación, quienes mantuvieron la mirada en la pantalla por más de una hora, atónitos, sin creer lo que veían que destruía por completo esa auto confianza compartida bajo el estandarte de la escuela en la que habían crecido.  
Endo Mamoru tenía algo especial, un poder que no solo transgredía los limites de la fuerza humana, sino que también llegaba a los corazones de la gente de un modo que sobrepasaba hasta la realidad, que simplemente por medio de una pantalla podía atravesar el pecho gélido e inerte de un muchacho que sentía el corazón dividido entre sus raíces y ese nuevo amor que florecía en medio del pantano en el que nadaban sus sentimientos absorbidos y enrarecidos por el temor.  
El equipo de Gemini duró poco luciendo esa actitud de superioridad, en el centro de la cancha de la escuela, vieron como sus rivales de Raimon y no los miembros de Hokkaido se asomaban a desafiarlos una vez más, liderados por ese espíritu flamante que convocaba a los niños a unirse, llamado Endo. Al principio todo marchaba a la perfección para el equipo de Aliea, como en un partido más, durante los primeros minutos ellos estuvieron dominando el balón y las jugadas estelares que volvían a estampar en los rostros de los humanos ese timbre de perdedores. Pero repentinamente el juego cambió, desde la habitación de papá los cuatro jóvenes observaron la forma audaz e inesperada en que los movimientos del rival se agilizaron, asimilaron el ritmo de los aliens y pudieron sobrepasarlos con ese conocimiento adquirido, como un grupo de superdotados que aprendían con solo ver un instante. Fue un shock para el capitán de Gemini y para el resto de los suyos, porque de dominar todos los juegos y situaciones, pasaron a ser esquivados como novatos por un grupo de insignificantes niños capaces de adecuarse a ese fútbol violento, acompañados por un chico nuevo de cabello blanco similar a la nieve, que al igual que Mamoru controlaba el balón de fútbol con esa pasión llameante que paralizó a todos los televidentes.  
Burn no lo podía creer y lo repetía hasta el cansancio, Gazel miraba completamente absorto las imágenes en la televisión, y Dessarm se incorporó rápido de su lugar, seguido por la mirada de papá, quien le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza reiteradas veces. El chico alto de negra cabellera hizo una reverencia inmediata, entonces dejó el cuarto corriendo ágil como una brisa de viento, con la mirada curiosa de los otros tres que pudieron seguirlo hasta que se perdió de su campo visual. El resto se quedó dentro sin comprender ese lenguaje de señas que había sacado al capitán de Epsilon convertido en un rayo de velocidad, sin embargo al cabo de un par de minutos las dudas de los miembros de elite se disiparon al ver en la televisión como el mismo Dessarm descendía a esa tierra nevada en la que Reize y su equipo caían de rodillas, derrotados, inmersos en esa vergüenza y humillación que significaba perder contra un grupo de comunes. Era extraño ver aquello por televisión; la manera en que los vencidos del juego casi perdían sus formas al envolverse en sí mismos como si quisieran desaparecer dentro de un caparazón de nieve que los borraría del mapa por completo, fue una imagen que se plasmó como el dolor mismo en la retina del pelirrojo favorito de papá, quien seguía sin entender el resultado del partido, pese a ese presentimiento que le había advertido desde el comienzo. El rostro del capitán de Gemini se tornó pálido con una expresión de pánico cuando en el centro de la cancha distinguió ese haz de luz violeta del equipo Epsilon, y Gran junto a los demás desde la pieza, observaron esa pieza de tortura sin opinar nada, porque cada uno sentía algo distinto al ver aquello, y porque papá lucía tan apacible como de costumbre, lo que sugería que el plan no estaba perdido. Por otro lado, Endo Mamoru y su equipo habían celebrado el triunfo con tal ahínco, que la nueva aparición de alienígenas les cayó como agua fría encima, porque las sonrisas y el orgullo se les borró en un instante dando paso a rostros impávidos que hacían juego con sus cuerpos rígidos.  
- Señor Dessarm, perdónenos por favor... - la voz de Reize se oyó temblorosa a través de los altavoces en el cuarto de papá, acompañada de ese incansable susurro del viento invernal que volvía ese instante uno inolvidable por lo penoso de su contenido.  
- ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!? - interrumpió la estrepitosa voz de Mamoru, haciendo que retumbara la habitación en la que esas cuatro personas veían el partido. - ¿¡Qué quieren!?

Gran ojeó el rostro de su padre, y no se sorprendió de descubrir que sonreía con el ceño relajado como en toda ocasión, por otro lado, sí se llevó una sorpresa al ver que la mirada de su compañero de cama adquiría en su brillo casi ausente ese tinte de pena que sólo veía las veces en que él hablaba con nostalgia de Burn y de la época en que eran amigos en Sun Garden. El sentimiento de Gran no fue muy diferente, de algún modo sus deseos de ver como ese chico de cabello verdoso perdía y desaparecía de su camino se esfumaron una vez pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos la tristeza y frustración absoluta que enseñaba ese rostro, mismo que la mayor parte del tiempo reía y animaba a sus compañeros de equipo. Aquello era como ver a Mamoru caerse a pedazos, porque ese tipo de gente que siempre sonreía y alentaba a los amigos eran como pequeños soles que daban luz donde llegaban, y en esa ocasión ver como uno de ellos se apagaba no fue una sensación precisamente agradable para el pelirrojo que se limitó a contemplar la escena con escepticismo, por miedo a que sus pensamientos se desbordaran.  
- Lo sabrás pronto, Endo - habló el alto líder de Epsilon antes de patear un balón en dirección a Reize y su equipo de fracasados, quienes desaparecieron de la escena de un segundo a otro como por arte de magia, después de soltar una última exclamación de pánico.

De esa manera el equipo de Gemini se esfumó como polvo soplado por el viento, y de él sólo quedaron los incontables edificios destruídos y el recuerdo de ese grupo de muchachos que no le habían llevado ninguna alegría a nadie, que por el contrario habían manchado su historial y su felicidad por culpa de la ambición ajena y ese deseo de poder que se había apropiado de sus mentes en formación. Desde el tatami, Gran frunció el ceño para sí al ver esa triste imagen y recordar las veces en que el capitán de ese deshecho equipo le había pedido ayuda que él no había querido ofrecer por su egoísmo. No se había dado cuenta de que de pronto sus manos estaban temblando a causa de ese terrible sentimiento de culpa que repetía en su mente las numerosas veces en que había humillado a ese chico, quien según recordaba, alguna vez había querido ser su amigo. No estaba seguro de nada acerca de su pasado, pero por alguna razón en la que no quería indagar, a veces veía a Midorikawa riéndose y llamándolo "Hiroto" con ese tonto y gracioso tono de voz, ofreciéndole su amistad y persiguiéndolo por ahí con una sonrisa que se contagiaba a todos quienes pasaban a su lado. Y él como un monstruo lo había pisoteado, lo había hecho parecer el mayor perdedor de todos frente a su equipo y se había burlado descaradamente de su hombría, lo había tratado como a un pedazo de mierda sin ninguna consideración, todo porque era superior, tenía un mayor rango en la nave, pero ¿superior en qué? En descaro y perversión, porque no tenía amigos siquiera y se dedicaba a humillar a sus rivales, negaba sus propios sentimientos y se transformaba en esa máquina programada para destruir y enorgullecer a su padre. Aunque respecto a enorgullecer a papá nunca había tenido dudas, pero a costa de la degradación del resto era una práctica deplorable.

En la pantalla, el equipo de Raimon con un atisbo de desafío aún en el cuerpo, corrió hacia ese grupo de nuevos alienígenas que venían a invadir su tierra con esa actitud arrogante que daba a entender que el juego no se acababa, que quedaba mucho más por ver. Endo les gritó que qué venían a hacer, mas no obtuvo otra respuesta que ese humo violáceo que se encargó de demostrar que él y los suyos volvían a estar solos en ese lugar, puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el grupo de desconocidos se había ido del mismo modo que Gemini Storm.  
Así concluyó el enfrentamiento de Hokkaido, con una aplastante derrota y el escenario níveo envuelto en esa incertidumbre que hacía que los rostros de los jugadores todavía presentes adquirieran esa mirada y color de miedo total, pero con esa confianza característica de Raimon latente pese a la adversidad. Gran observó a Mamoru y sus brillantes ojos victoriosos que manifestaban esa fe en el futuro, en el que él mismo nunca había podido creer, y se preguntó si alguna vez ese goce de vivir se le contagiaría, porque era innegable ese desapego a la realidad con el que despertaba cada mañana, con el único propósito de ser útil a su padre. No pudo evitar imaginarse junto a ese muchacho, en ese campo nevado corriendo tras el balón, riendo como un muchacho común de su edad y aprovechando esos "hermosos años" de los que hablaban las novelas haciendo referencia a la adolescencia. No sabía lo que era aprovechar la vida, ni la juventud ni la adolescencia ni nada, pero podía ver como ese grupo de jóvenes sonrientes sí, porque en cada uno de sus movimientos rebosantes de júbilo saltaba a la luz que estaban felices, y era esa misma felicidad lo que Hiroto comenzaba a envidiar al verse incapaz de desenvolverse como cualquiera. Por otro lado, era consciente de que su vida no era normal, ni siquiera dentro de esa pseudo civilización creada por Seijiro era uno más, porque los demás incluso bajo condiciones que asfixiaban a cualquiera eran capaces de desarrollar afecto y amistad con sus pares, pero él ni siquiera podía mantener la mirada de alguien más, y la que parecía haber sido su única oportunidad, la había echado a la basura como si nada.  
Papá apagó las pantallas de la habitación porque ya no había caso con seguir viendo esas imágenes tortuosas que sólo lograron alarmar a los tres muchachos y al resto de la nave que había visto el partido desde el salón principal o de sus habitaciones centrales como equipo. Burn se incorporó de su lugar y se sacudió las manos y luego el cabello, Suzuno observó hacia al frente y a Gran, quien le devolvió el vistazo con una tenue y triste sonrisa en el rostro, que parecía repetirse en papá. Por un buen rato los presentes no se atrevieron a abrir la boca siquiera, porque la vergüenza como escuela se había colocado sobre sus cabezas como una nube negra que los teñía de fracaso. Al cabo de un rato, el mayor de todos se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, abrió la puerta de su cuarto de par en par para dejar entrar la luz de exterior, y suspiró sin decir ni una sola palabra, aunque el mutismo no duró mucho más porque Burn ansioso fue el primero en romper el hielo.  
- ¿Y ahora qué? - soltó con esa mezcla de enfado y desgano en la voz, al tanto caminaba hasta el mayor para hacerle compañía en el umbral. Tanto los ojos de Gazel como los de Gran lo siguieron.  
-Esperemos que Dessarm no nos defraude - contestó el hombre con lentitud, sin dirigirle la mirada a los muchachos, sino al cielo azul que irónicamente intentaba alegrar ese día gris.  
- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Por qué no yo? - insistió el pelirrojo, estirándose de brazos como un gato que acababa de despertar. - Cualquiera de nosotros tres podría terminar con toda esta basura en seguida.  
- No seas impaciente, hijo.  
- ¡Pero si acabas de ver...!  
- Ustedes aún no son mi arma definitiva - interrumpió papá el habla ajeno, porque entrar a dar más vueltas para explicar lo mismo no iba a hacer más que encender la cólera en los chicos. - Aún no son perfectos.  
- ¿No somos perfectos? - interrogó el chico de ojos verdes, uniéndose a la conversación sin poder evitar ese arranque de curiosidad por aquello que además de ser una noticia, hería su orgullo. - ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Nos hemos esforzado mucho - intervino el capitán de hielo, poniéndose de pie.

El padre de los muchachos continuó con la vista fija en ese punto desconocido del universo, quizás inmerso en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, reflexiones o planes, ya que durante unos cuantos minutos no se dignó a contestar a ninguna de las preguntas y se limitó a beber de su té como de costumbre. Pasado un rato, el favorito posó una de sus manos gentilmente en el hombro del señor Kira, animándolo a hablar intentando no demostrar ninguna emoción que pudiese perjudicar la explicación ajena. Por fortuna, aquello dio resultado.  
- Sólo uno de sus equipos va a ser el definitivo - comunicó arrastrado las palabras -, el que tendrá todo el poder del meteoro y podrá convertirse en el de los jugadores perfectos, en los seres perfectos.  
- ¿¡Y eso por qué!? - soltó el capitán de Prominence bajando al pasto fuera de la habitación, tratado de dar con la mirada de su padre.  
- ¡No es justo, todos nos hemos esforzado por años! - criticó el peliblanco sin ocultar ese enojo que de pronto le había dado color a su semblante antes pálido.  
- Padre... No es justo - opinó Gran, dando un vistazo al capitán de hielo, reafirmando su acotación. - Gazel tiene razón.

El hombre no habló más del tema, se cerró como una ostra y dejó que las insistentes palabras se Burn dieran vueltas por el patio y la habitación como sonidos desbocados que no tenían ni sentido ni fin. Gran hizo un intento más de sonsacar información, pero su única respuesta fue:  
- Sigan entrenando y perfeccionándose, sólo así veré cual es digno del título.

A la hora del almuerzo, el equipo de Gemini no se presentó en el comedor, así como tampoco Burn y papá, lo que para los niños era un claro mensaje de que la derrota había sido un hito inesperado, que había producido heridas profundas en el orgullo no sólo de ellos, sino que también en el de los superiores. Sin Reize y su animoso equipo, ni Burn y sus conversaciones acaloradas con Netsuha, el comedor se volvía mucho más silencioso, al punto de ser deprimente y aburrido, pensó Gran al sentarse con su bandeja junto a ese nuevo amigo con el que se llevaba mejor gracias a circunstancias peculiares y algo comprometedoras que habían unido sus vidas, aunque no del todo. Si bien Gazel ya no demostraba tanta frialdad con el pelirrojo conocedor de su secreto, tampoco era el compañero de juegos ideal ni el mejor orador, y sólo había ido a almorzar allí porque no permitía que sus horarios de alimentación cambiaran ni aunque el mundo estuviese destruyéndose afuera. Por su parte, Gran sólo cumplía con la rutina y aprovechaba de echarse algo al estómago después de horas, porque no se había levantado precisamente temprano, y el fatídico partido había consumido mucho tiempo de su día, en vano. Aún no podía convencerse del resultado de ese juego, ni quitarse de la cabeza el rostro suplicante y acongojado de ese capitán fracasado que se enfrascaba en la vergüenza de la derrota, tampoco conseguía dejar de culparse en parte por lo ocurrido, y de darle vueltas al tema de papá acerca de ese jugador perfecto al que todos aspiraban ser. A pesar de eso, extrañamente su prioridad se había vuelto Mamoru y su círculo de amistades, al que de alguna forma quería entrar aun cuando era imposible para alguien como él, pero en base a eso había comenzado a plantearse mejorar su actitud, probar si alguna vez dejar de ser tan antisocial y ofrecer algo de compañía que no implicara molestar le podía ayudar a ser más cercano a ese tipo de persona que gozaba de una vida normal y feliz, y por sobretodo de más probabilidades de volverse un cercano al capitán de Raimon. Verlo a él siempre tan contento le parecía divertido, y aunque era plenamente consciente de sus deberes, negar sus ganas de acercarse a Endo era una mentira tan grande que ni siquiera habría podido ocultar, porque se habría desenmascarado por sí misma. Pero ese corazón que regalaba alegría por montones denegaba el acceso a quienes no tuviesen buenos sentimientos, como los aliens para él y su equipo, por lo que la única manera de lograr aproximarse al menos una vez era tratar, por una ocasión, ser de ese lado amable que tanto desconocía.  
- Creo que la noticia afectó mucho - comentó el pelirrojo sentado junto al capitán de Diamond Dust, revolviendo su plato de ensalada.  
- No me extraña, los tres sabemos que tú y tu equipo serán los elegidos por papá - respondió Suzuno a medio masticar, con la vista fija en el otro extremo de la mesa.  
- ¿Qué? - el comentario desconcertó a Gran por un instante, pero tras unos segundos asimiló que las prioridades suyas y las de su compañero no eran las mismas, en vista de que éste último estaba hablando acerca del equipo perfecto mencionado por Seijirou Kira, no de los ánimos de los miembros de Aliea. - Ah...  
- No me importa no ser yo el escogido, pero Burn se ha esforzado mucho, creo que más que nosotros dos juntos - continuó el peliblanco, llevándose un trozo de pescado a la boca, con esa típica expresión ausente.  
- Lo sobreestimas demasiado... Todos nos hemos esforzado por igual.  
- Él lo merece más que tú y yo, pero no importa... Porque tú vas a ser elegido - habló por fin cambiando de enfoque, esta vez posando su mirada de hielo en su interlocutor.  
- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? - interrogó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño contra todos esos planes previos de ser más amable. - Yo no elegí ser el favorito, y sabes que no es tan bueno como todos creen.  
- No te culpo - musitó el peliblanco sin relajar su expresión.

Los dos chicos callaron y continuaron con su almuerzo, aunque esta vez con una sensación de incomodidad en el aire que alcanzó los puestos del resto de los niños. El pelirrojo no quiso demorar más en su comida, así que se apresuró en tragar para dejar más rápido ese comedor e ir a alguna otra parte, a algún sitio apartado en lo posible, como sus refugios en el bosque en los que se encerraba noches enteras cuando niño. Se bebió el último sorbo de agua de golpe y se levantó con su bandeja, vio de reojo el labio fruncido de su compañero, y se marchó a dejar los restos y platillos al ventanal de la cocinera que más tarde limpiaría los trastos. No quiso compartir más con ese grupo de infantes que entre murmullos comentaban el partido y lo patético que era ese equipo en el que "nadie confiaba", como decían con descaro después de que ellos mismos se habían ido a dormir con la sensación del triunfo antes del juego. Gran se enfadó y sin limitarse, dio una patada con fuerza a la mesa, provocando que algunos platos se cayeran y derramaran su contenido, haciendo que muchos de los presentes vieran como su comida se caía por los bordes hasta dar contra el piso. Gazel lo observó desde la otra esquina, sorprendido, pero al cabo de unos segundos bajó la mirada otra vez para regresar a su plato que seguía intacto.  
- ¡Ustedes son basura! - comentó Gran, en voz alta, captando la atención de todos quienes no se atrevieron a refutar sus palabras. Frunció el ceño y dio otra patada, sin medirse ni pensar demasiado, comprendiendo por primera vez lo que se sentía perder ante las miradas de tantos muchachos, pese a que él no había fallado en nada, sólo en confiar en que esos niños fuesen buenas personas con las que intentar echar raíces de amistad.

Antes de voltear hacia el pasillo, volvió a mirar a quien creía su amigo con una rabia y decepción que lograron hacer que el peliblanco se levantara de su sitio al instante a modo de respuesta.  
- ¡Todos somos basura, menos tú! - gritó el chico, de inmediato captando las miradas de todos, incluso del hombre del maletín que entró al comedor durante el ajetreo, con esa típica expresión de picardía en el rostro. Y con la presencia de ese hombre, Gazel bajó los hombros y la voz, y observó al pelirrojo en la entrada del comedor al lado de ese sujeto que llegaba apresurado, como buscando algo en particular - Señor Kenzaki...

El hombre con apariencia de zombie, como lo llamaban los niños del orfanato, llamado Kenzaki Ryuuichi, sonrió de esa forma escalofriante que a ninguno le gustaba, y caminó hacia el centro del comedor con firmes pasos y esa mirada de superioridad injustificada. Gran lo siguió con la mirada al de pronto intuir que nada bueno provenía de tal sujeto, y desde la puerta se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que anunciara el motivo de su visita, pero el hombre no abrió la boca y paseó sus rasgados ojos por todos los rincones del lugar, hasta que su infructuosa búsqueda lo obligó a hablar.  
- ¿Dónde están los miembros de Gemini Storm? - interrogó con su voz susurrante, deslizando su mirada de víbora de niño en niño.  
- No están aquí, nadie sabe a donde fueron - respondió mecánicamente el favorito de papá pronunciando la molestia en su cara -. Probablemente estén en su piso, ¿para qué los necesita?  
- Eso no te incumbe - habló aquel desagradable hombre, y sin esperar otra contestación se marchó del comedor, dejando atrás a todos los niños llenos de preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

La reacción del cooperador de su padre logró enardecer esa rabia que había manifestado contra la mesa, y como consecuencia, se fue tras el hombre sin evaluar peligros o problemas en los que se pudiese meter, al seguir su intuición como si se tratase de un sentido más. Mantuvo la distancia, pero no perdió de vista esa espalda recta y delgada que atravesaba los corredores con su atuendo oscuro, como la muerte con su hoz en busca de víctimas a las que llevar al infierno. Después de ver el rostro angustiado del capitán de Gemini, Gran sentía que no podía permitir que le propinaran otra humillación más, y como su percepción del hombre que inv

adía su territorio no le daba confianza, consideró mejor seguirle para conocer sus verdaderos propósitos. Se preguntó si papá lo habría autorizado a él a inspeccionar en los pisos, pero de lo contrario uno de los robots o encargados del lugar lo habrían expulsado, así que tildar a Kenzaki de ladrón no tenía muchas bases. El espiado bajó hasta el piso de Gemini, el cual en cosa de dos horas se había transformado en una especie de pueblo fantasma en que no había ni una luz encendida además de las de emergencia, y donde no caminaba nadie como si aquel sitio llevara años de abandono. Gran jamás había visto un piso en esas condiciones, y se sorprendió cuando sus verdes ojos se perdieron en esa oscuridad que parecía traer consigo el frío de Hokkaido. Ese ambiente tan distinto del usual hizo que el pelirrojo también se preguntara dónde estaba Reize, que no había ruido ni el sonido de una consola desde una habitación. El señor Kenzaki encendió una de las luces del pasillo y se dirigió al cuarto del capitán, tocó la puerta y esperó, aunque la falta de ruido hizo suponer que no había nadie allí. A pocos metros, Gran se detuvo y observó cruzado de brazos, esperando de igual modo que el capitán hiciera aparición, sin embargo unos cuantos golpes más en la puerta de parte del señor Kenzaki no tuvieron más resultado que el silencio. Hastiado, el hombre se dirigió a la habitación de al lado y golpeó, también lo hizo con la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente, hasta que llamó en todos los cuartos de los jóvenes a la espera de que esta vez alguien lo recibiera. Por suerte, a los pocos segundos una de las piezas se abrió y de ella asomó el pálido mejor amigo de Reize, completamente derrotado, casi arrastrando los pies y vestido con una camisa y un pantalón en lugar de su uniforme de Gemini.  
- Señor Kenzaki, buenas tardes - saludó el muchacho con un hálito de voz mientras efectuaba una reverencia lenta y corta.  
- Buenas tardes - contestó el otro, sonriendo conforme. - ¿Eres el único de tu equipo que está aquí? - preguntó sin evitar mirar alrededor y comprobar que del resto de las habitaciones no había salido nadie. - ¿Dónde está tu capitán? Tengo que hablar con él.  
- Están todos en sus cuartos - informó el pequeño y echó un vistazo al interior de su pieza. - Reize está durmiendo.  
- Despiértalo, es urgente.

Como las órdenes de ese hombre tenían igual peso que las del señor Kira, aunque quisieran los niños no se podían negar y acataban sin reclamos, así que el pequeño Diam se adentró en su cuarto de regreso tras asentir con la cabeza un par de veces. En su lugar, Reize regresó al pasillo en el que el cooperador del señor Kira esperaba impacientemente, y lo saludó con una reverencia y el mismo protocolo que el muchacho anterior, detalle que el pelirrojo observador no dejó pasar por alto, así como tampoco que no vestía su uniforme, sino que una playera y unos shorts que dejaban ver la poca preocupación por su imagen, aunque no era de sorprenderse porque después de esa derrota seguramente nadie tendría ánimos ni de lavarse la cara. Según notó, el capitán de Gemini se había percatado de su presencia también, pero apenas lo descubrió desvió la mirada ignorándolo por completo, más al pendiente del mayor.  
- Necesito que reúnas a todos tus compañeros y los traigas aquí - ordenó el hombre, fijando sus oscuros ojos en los del menor que lo escuchaba algo aletargado, con la cabeza en cualquier sitio menos en ese. - Tienen que devolvernos sus collares. - Aclaró el señor Kenzaki estirando la mano hacia el muchacho.  
- ¿Pero por...? - preguntó el joven de repente abriendo los ojos de par en par, echándose levemente hacia atrás de la sorpresa.  
- No tengas el descaro de preguntar por qué - lo terminó el hombre, logrando hacer que la mirada del muchacho recayera en el suelo después de pasearse nerviosa por el pasillo, avergonzada al intercambiar vistazos con el observador a pocos metros. - Necesitamos esa energía.  
- Sí - respondió el más bajo mecánicamente, agachando la cabeza para comenzar a desatarse el collar que traía bajo la ropa, el mismo que llevaba consigo Hiroto y el resto de los muchachos del orfanato. Acabó y le entregó la joya al señor Kenzaki, sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

Aquella imagen de pronto pareció repetirse para Gran, quien a pocos pasos de los otros dos vio como una escena de su niñez retornaba a su base de datos mental, mostrándole un antiguo acontecimiento en la puerta de la nave, donde ese chico de cabello claro y tez morena rodeaba su cuello con la joya que llevaba puesta desde que tenía memoria. Desconcertado por sus propios y confusos recuerdos, Gran vio como ese niño entristecido se deshacía de ese amuleto que lo ligaba a la academia Aliea, para luego llamar a todos sus amigos por un comunicador y ordenarles que hicieran igual que él, que se asomaran al pasillo a entregar ese distintivo que los hacía participes del grupo de seres perfectos. Y así lo hicieron todos, pasados un par de segundos, uno a uno los muchachos se asomaron al pasillo con los collares en sus manos, tristes, derrotados ante la vida y ante aquel hombre que los juzgaba con la mirada, aguardando desterrarlos de esa Tierra Santa creada por Seijirou Kira. Los collares cayeron todos a su tiempo en la palma de la mano de Ryuuichi Kenzaki, hasta que ninguno de los chicos conservó el propio y tuvo que conformarse con ver como su joya era guardada en el maletín, posiblemente para no ser devuelta nunca más. Ese era el fin del equipo Gemini Storm, pese a que el grupo seguía siendo unido, ese quiebre irreversible entre pertenecer y no a la escuela Aliea los había apartado de ese territorio más allá de lo físico, el hecho de no poseer ese amuleto los colocaba detrás de una enorme barrera invisible que los dejaba atrás, muy atrás del resto de los miembros del recinto, tanto que ya ni siquiera podrían volver a dar la cara.

Una vez el hombre hubo guardado todos los trozos del meteoro en su maletín, agradeció de forma mecánica la colaboración de todos y se marchó sin dar siquiera una palabra de aliento para quienes parecían haber perdido el último hálito de vida. Gran rehizo el trayecto del mayor con la mirada, sin opinar nada, pero consciente de la gravedad de lo ocurrido, misma que se reflejó en el rostro arruinado por el fracaso de ese triste capitán del grupo de niños que regresaron a sus cuartos tan fantasmal y penosamente como habían llegado al pasillo. Dirigió su atención al peliverde que permanecía de pie en la entrada del cuarto de su mejor amigo con la vista pegada en el piso y las piernas temblando, y sintió como otra vez ese sentimiento de culpa se atascaba en su garganta. Se quedó viéndolo por un rato, pendiente de su actuar que no variaba, que tampoco se animaba a volver a dormir ni a levantar el rostro siquiera. Entonces se aproximó a él con pasos seguros que recalcaban su fingida autoestima, y se paró en frente suyo esperando que el chico al menos diera una señal de vida, se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó despacio, pero no hubo ningún cambio en él. A causa de la escasa iluminación que entregaban esos faroles de emergencia y de la mirada baja ajena, Gran no consiguió determinar si ese muchacho ante él estaba ya al pendiente o si sólo estaba actuando como un retrasado mental, así que se agachó los centímetros suficientes para quedar frente a frente con el peliverde, quien como salido de un sueño soltó una exclamación y abrió los ojos, aunque por poco, porque su antiguo semblante se repitió al instante y la personalidad de Reize derrotado regresó.  
- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el joven sin ninguna emoción en el habla, lo que dejó al pelirrojo sin palabras por un rato. Definitivamente no contaba con que ese niño pudiese dirigirse a su persona en ese tono.  
- Nada - respondió Gran rascándose la nuca, mirando al cabizbajo que parecía ignorar su presencia. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y suspiró, arqueó una ceja y exhaló ruidosamente hacia el cielo. - ¿Ya te diste por vencido? ¿Así de fácil?

Reize levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de su interlocutor, de forma seria, algo ausente, pero con más tristeza que cualquier otra emoción.  
- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?  
- Te diste por vencido ese día en el baño, y ahora por perder vuelves a hacerlo - habló el favorito de papá de manera tajante, sin darse cuenta de que estaba subiendo la voz y frunciendo el ceño por cada palabra que soltaba. - Si algo no funciona enseguida te rindes y te encierras en la habitación de alguien más a dormir y quizás llorar como una niña asustada.  
- ¡No estaba llorando! - se defendió el capitán de Gemini, ya más enfadado y avergonzado por volver a escuchar acerca de aquella experiencia en las duchas. - ¿¡Viniste a burlarte de mí!?  
- ¿Crees que la vida es sólo diversión y que vas a lograr todo con intentarlo una vez? - Gran aplastó las palabras ajenas, sin importar si el resto de los niños en sus respectivos cuartos escuchaba el barullo que estaba armando en pleno pasillo. Pero no podía evitarlo, pensaba que Gazel tenía razón y que todos sí se habían esforzado mucho por alcanzar sus puestos de elite, no como el chico que tenía en frente echándose a morir por perder un partido, sin haber entrenado tan duro como los demás.  
- ¡Me van a expulsar, perdí todas mis oportunidades, perdí contra Raimon, no cumplí con los deseos de papá ni de nadie!  
- ¿Cómo sabes que perdiste todas las oportunidades? ¿Acaso volviste a intentar algo en lo que fallaste? - interrogó el pelirrojo, percatándose de que de pronto ambos estaban casi encima del otro, mirándose enfadados, soltando cosas que quizás habían pensado desde hacía mucho. - La gente que no tiene espíritu para superarse jamás llega a ningún lado, ni consigue nada, ¡no esperes que todo llegue a tu puerta como un regalo de Navidad!  
- ¡Me he esforzado muchísimo!  
- ¿¡Y eso fue suficiente!? - terminó por gritar Gran, intentando poner freno a ese caudal de emociones que de un segundo a otro habían comenzado a desbordarse después de haber sido reprimidos durante días y semanas. - ¡Si no funciona lo vuelves a intentar, y si te caes te paras y lo intentas de nuevo, maldita sea!  
- ¿¡Con qué propósito!? - contestó Reize en el mismo tono, con la ira pintada en sus oscuros ojos de los que de pronto comenzaron a brotar una a una tímidas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. - ¿¡Para qué voy a levantarme, si ya todos me quitaron las oportunidades y contra eso no puedo hacer más!? ¡Papá ya no querrá nada de mí, me van a expulsar, no tengo otra maldita oportunidad con él ni contigo, tú mismo lo dijiste!

Al oír esa última declaración, Gran apretó los labios sin saber cómo proseguir, sus ideas se habían esfumado como fuego en agua y el caudal de cólera se detuvo de golpe al igual que sus ánimos de discutir. Le tomó unos segundos procesar la información, recopiló datos de esa especie de enamoramiento que el otro mostraba con su sonrisa, los que sumados a esa frase final hicieron corto circuito en su sistema. Parpadeó repetidas veces, vio al peliverde llorando ante él, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos sin conseguir apagar ese llanto que caía al piso como una lluvia de impotencia y pena absoluta. Sintió lástima, volvió a presionar sus labios con fuerza y retrocedió al verse como un inútil que no podía hacer nada para retener esas lágrimas que parecían destellar con la luz de emergencia. Balbuceó unas cuantas cosas para sí mismo y bajó la mirada, pero fue en vano porque nada que hiciera iba a quitarle esa sensación incómoda y angustiaste que comenzaba a ascender por su pecho hasta asfixiarlo. No lo entendía, sentía que iba a llorar, pero sus lágrimas eran exclusivas de su padre, de nadie más.  
- Hiroto... - musitó el capitán de Gemini entre los sollozos que apagaban su voz.

El aludido alzó el rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó nuevamente a ese chico que siempre repetía su nombre, su verdadera identidad. Apretó los puños y respiró hondo pensando que el muchacho volvería a hablar, pero en lugar de eso y para su asombro, él alcanzó su cintura con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia sí, para atraparlo en un abrazo tan apretado como desesperanzado que lo dejó mudo. Los pies le tambaleaban al pelirrojo que ya no se sentía dueño de sus actos, y es que envuelto en ese abrazo cálido (muy distinto del de Gazel) sus movimientos se volvieron tímidos a causa de la potencia del gesto tan desconocido y cargado de fraternidad que sólo había visto en algunas películas eróticas, cuando los protagonistas (usualmente hombres) terminaban de demostrarse amor a través del sexo. No supo que hacer, si hablar o apartarse, o si simplemente dejar que esas lágrimas tibias humedecieran el pecho de su uniforme con total libertad. Ahora el capitán de Gemini no tenía pudor alguno en demostrar sus sentimientos, a diferencia de él, el chico estaba allí reteniéndolo fuerte y llorando en su pecho desconsoladamente, respirando con dificultad y rodeando su cintura como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás. Gran cerró los ojos y suspiró, esperó un poco y lentamente puso su mano entre el cabello de Reize como un ligero intento de empatía que se desarrolló por sí solo, puesto que luego de ese contacto responder el abrazo se tornó mucho más sencillo, inclusive reconfortante. Del mismo modo que su compañero, deslizó las manos alrededor de su espalda y cabello, escuchando el llanto incontrolable como el palpitar de su propio corazón, que le indicaba que después de todo esas reacciones humanas continuaban presentes en su ser, aun cuando las circunstancias le hacían creer cada vez más que se había convertido en un robot. Pero se vio a sí mismo de pie sosteniendo los sollozos de un muchacho al que abrazaba con seguridad adquirida, acariciando su cabello repetidas veces, intentando calmar su pena de la misma forma que papá hacía con él cuando niño, cada ocasión que algún problema lo atormentaba, aunque ya hacía mucho que no sentía las caricias de ese hombre que tanto amaba. Reize lo abrazó con fuerza y seguridad durante mucho rato, y lloró sin volver a acotar nada más, porque lo más importante estaba dicho y no había forma de volver atrás. Por otro lado, el pelirrojo no hizo más presión y descansó sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos un poco más tranquilo, sintiendo como el ritmo de su corazón y el de los sollozos del muchacho se normalizaban como una melodía cuyo clímax había acabado para dar paso a un descanso que traía consigo pensamientos mucho más nítidos que aquello caídos del cielo como truenos estrepitosos. Suspiró fuerte, apoyó el mentón en el hombro del capitán de Gemini y espero a que éste volviera a la normalidad, pero según comprendió, ese gesto de apariencia coqueta dio pie a que el otro volviera a abrazarlo pero con otro tipo de intensidad, con una que proponía planes amorosos claramente perceptibles gracias a esas manos que acariciaron de principio a fin su espalda. Gran se dio cuenta de este cambio de ritmo, así que previendo llegar a convertir ese inocente abrazo en otra experiencia como la de las duchas, apartó lentamente su cuerpo del otro, hasta que él y su compañero pudieron verse las caras luego de un largo y extraño lapso. Ver que al menos ese llanto incontrolable de Reize había acabado hizo que parte de ese nudo de culpa en la garganta de Gran se aliviara, y sin proponérselo sonrió y obtuvo como respuesta una mirada que ya conocía, la de ojos negros que brillaban agradecidos de la vida. En ese instante Gran recordó con mayor claridad esa mirada antes vista, cuando la había conocido en el claro del bosque y el día de su cumpleaños doce en que juntos habían dormitado bajo el cielo estrellado, también ese primer encuentro con el meteoro que los había dejado sin habla, sin esperar que ahora sus vidas giraran entorno a ese pedazo de piedra alienígena de hermosas tonalidades.  
- Gracias - musitó el peliverde después de un extenso silencio en el que ambos se habían entregado a sus pensamientos. Ya lucía más vital y sin esa aura tan oscura como el piso del equipo Gemini.

Su superior negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, levemente admirado por la capacidad de ese muchacho de recuperarse de un evento tan critico como el de esa tarde. Quizás su nivel de fuerza y fútbol no era el más alto ni el mejor del mundo, pero no podía negar que algo en el espíritu se ese joven despertaba radiante como un sol, cada vez que tenían un intercambio de palabras.  
- ¿No te darás por vencido? - preguntó Gran dejando escapar un suspiro después de haber gritado como no recordaba haber hecho.  
- ¡No! - negó el capitán de Gemini sonriendo al fin, con esa voz alegre y jovial recobrada, aunque no del todo. - Si las puertas se cierran ante mí, las abriré por mi mismo - terminó ahora asintiendo al hablar.  
- Bien dicho.

Gran no había considerado la posibilidad de ser él mismo una de esas puertas cerradas, pero el abrazo nuevo que lo rodeó lo hizo pensar que tal vez había sido muy duro con ese chico que no temía demostrarle su afecto con gestos fraternales como ese, o con declaraciones cursis que lo hacían sonrojar.  
- Abriré la puerta de tu corazón - murmuró el joven volviendo a hundir el rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo, quien se limitó a escuchar y recibir ese nuevo abrazo que esta vez había hecho que su pálido rostro adquiriera un tinte de rubor.

Gran sintió como lentamente una calidez ascendía por su cuerpo atrapado en ese abrazo, y por un instante se asustó de si mismo al reconocer que en ese pecho más frío que el de Gazel comenzaba a fluir un riachuelo de sentimientos nuevos que no tenían ninguna relación con enorgullecer a papá ni con ese amor idealizado llamado Mamoru, sino más bien con sentir el verdadero cariño de un amigo. Cerró los ojos y sintió el corazón de su compañero retumbar en su pecho, estaba nervioso y no sabía si devolver ese abrazo que creía que no le correspondía, así que no halló nada mejor que dirigir sus dedos a su propio cuello en busca de un pequeño broche.  
- Toma - habló al cabo de un rato, luego de quitarse su propio collar para ponerlo frente al rostro del otro.  
- Hiroto...

Apenas alcanzó a poner la pequeña joya en la palma de Reize, el pelirrojo escuchó y vio como detrás de éste asomaba el rostro de ese niño de ojos adormecidos, que esta ocasión lo miraban atónitos y enormes. Se sobresaltó al percatarse de que había sido espiado quizás por cuanto tiempo, y retrocedió luego de dejar el trozo de meteoro en la mano del peliverde, quien sin haber reparado aún en la presencia de su mejor amigo lo miró sin comprender la situación. Mas no bastó que le explicaran, porque aquel muchacho, Hiromu, apareció entre las sombras de su cuarto y volteó a su amigo hacia él visiblemente enfadado, y lo atrajo con fuerza apartándolo prontamente del chico al que todos odiaban.  
- ¡No lo toques! - gruñó el joven castaño, sujetando el cuerpo de Reize como un domador de bestias que empleaba todo su potencial al luchar contra la fiera misma. - ¡No te acerques a Ryuuji, vete de aquí!  
- ¡Hiromu, no! - exclamó el mencionado con la voz temblorosa por la sorpresa, intentando zafarse de su amigo y apretando los puños en los que sostenía esa joya violeta que se transformaría en su mayor y único tesoro.  
- ¡No vengas a burlarte de nosotros ni a humillar a Midorikawa! - prosiguió el otro haciendo oídos sordos a toda objeción. - ¡Déjanos en paz y lárgate!  
- ¿Qué sucede contigo? - interrogó el pelirrojo alzando una ceja, desconcertado por esa violenta actitud ajena.  
- ¡No vengas a manipular al capitán, sucia rata! ¡Este no es el lugar de los "dioses" como tú, vuelve a tu trono al lado de papá, no necesitamos tu piedad ni caridad! - prosiguió el chico totalmente fuera de sí, luchando con Midorikawa para quitarle el pequeño tesoro de las manos con el propósito de devolverlo a su dueño original.  
- ¡Hiromu, detente!  
- Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices, niño - rió el pelirrojo para sí, cruzándose de brazos para aparentar esa fortaleza que todos creían que tenía, aunque lo cierto era que cada palabra que oía se estaba clavando en su pecho como cuchillas atravesando su corazón recién estrenado.  
- Nosotros no tenemos a nadie en el mundo como tú, este es nuestro territorio y lo hemos de proteger solos, y no queremos a gente como tú aquí, ¡así que largo! - insistió el castaño dándose por vencido con el trabajo de quitarle el collar a su amigo, pero fiel a sus creencias, que daba a conocer a viva voz ante el receptor de todo su odio.  
- Hiromu, no me ha hecho nada malo ¡por favor detente! -reiteró el peliverde gritando con todas sus fuerzas.  
- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡Este sujeto ha arruinado toda tu vida, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa!? - gruñó el amigo de Reize, sacudiendo el cuerpo de éste con desesperación - ¡Siempre he hecho caso omiso ante el tema, pero este sujeto ya agotó mi paciencia!  
- ¡Yo no te he hecho nada, niño, apenas te conozco! - argumentó Gran en voz alta.  
- ¡No a mí, pero por tu culpa Midorikawa no es el mismo de antes, todo es tu culpa, deberías desaparecer de nuestras vidas, deberías desaparecer del mundo!  
- ¡Hiromu cállate! - chilló Reize apartando a su compañero de toda la vida a golpes, enloquecido, viendo como la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su amor se borraba y daba paso a una expresión de ausencia total que lo distanciaba de ese lugar, que apagaba todos sus sentidos para dar inicio nuevamente a esa faceta robótica.

En ese momento la mirada del pelirrojo se volvió sombría como su imagen, la que lentamente comenzó a adentrarse en las tinieblas de ese pasillo, a adecuarse a ellas como un camaleón que trataba infructuosamente de desaparecer, haciendo caso a aquellas palabras que más de una vez había pensado, pero jamás escuchado. Escuchó como el par de amigos continuaba peleando y tirándose el uno a otro, pero dejó de comprender la situación después de procesar la parte de todo el mensaje que más hondo había calado dentro de sí, la que había cerrado sus sensores de audio y entendimiento como método de defensa. Siempre había estado consciente de que sus compañeros lo odiaban, pero sólo Burn y su pandilla se habían atrevido a demostrárselo, por eso no había sabido como reaccionar en el territorio de Gemini, en el que estaba solo y humillado, escuchando los sentimientos de los inferiores que lo mandaban a matar como un pueblo condenando a un brujo a la hoguera. Vio a Reize zafarse de su amigo y aproximarse a él a paso rápido, pero no lo quiso cerca, ni a su lado otra vez porque su sola presencia parecía arruinar todo, su simple existencia era el equivalente a una maldición entre esos muchachos, su respirar un huracán de desgracias, su imagen la de un tirano que todos soñaban ver morir, su mirada la que juzgaba al resto y así, Gran empezó a creer que ese niño tenía razón, que cada parte de su ser era un motivo de desprecio entre los mortales, por lo que no pudo esperar para echar a correr y huir de ese sitio revelador, en el que había aprendido que después de todo, habían personas que estaban mejor desaparecidas, como él.  
Se sentía vulnerable y asustado mientras corría, había experimentado demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo y estaba confundido al no poder calmar ninguna de ellas, que más que alegrarlo, lo atormentaban y le hacían vivir en carne propia el desprecio que no le había importado antes. Recordó su niñez y las noches que lloraba porque estaba solo, que lucían tan lejanas después de haber aprendido a vivir con el rechazo, y sin embargo al tanto sus piernas lo conducían a cualquier sitio, empezaba a revivir esos momentos que desgarraban su alma y lo asfixiaban como la culpa, ¿pero culpa de qué? No pudo evitar pensar que su mayor pecado era haber nacido, porque sus padres no lo habían querido ni mucho menos sus compañeros de orfanato, a quienes sólo había ido a arruinarles la vida por existir. ¿Serían ellos más felices si él desaparecía? Se preguntó Gran sintiendo que algo en su estómago se revolvía, inevitablemente recordando el enfado de Gazel, las humillaciones que él mismo le había propinado a Reize, las palizas de Burn y su innegable odio pintado en los ojos, el cariño de papá que había perdido sin razón, sólo por ser él.  
Corrió por un buen rato, sin cansarse al estar más inmerso en lo que pensaba que en el exterior, así que sin darse cuenta llegó a su piso donde su subconsciente lo había querido hacer descansar. Llegó temblando de pena, temeroso al sentir como aquello tan fuerte acaparaba cada parte de su cuerpo, se apoyó en una pared y respiró hondo, miró al piso y se quedó inmóvil percatándose de que unas cuantas gotas caían desde su rostro ¿Hacía cuánto que no lloraba por algo que no tuviera que ver con papá? Quedó perplejo al ver que el piso metálico se mojaba con ese pequeño charco de lágrimas suyos, sin creer que eso fuese posible. Secó su rostro rápidamente antes de que alguien lo viera, tomó aire y exhaló, se apoyó contra la pared esperando que sus extremidades regresaran a la normalidad y cerró los ojos sin pensar en algo más. Por unos cuantos minutos se mantuvo inmóvil en esa misma posición, omitiendo todo recuerdo, pensamiento o sentir en su vida para volver a ser el mismo de siempre, jamás había sido del tipo llorón y no iba a serlo entonces. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos, algunas lágrimas aún amenazaban con caer de su rostro, lo que le indicaba que no todo estaba en orden como quería pensar, sino que contrario a sus deseos, la idea de desaparecer del mapa le parecía más y más tentadora. Arrugó el ceño evitando ese llanto molesto atascado en sus pestañas, se propuso esperar más hasta que sus sentidos se calmaran y reposó en aquel lugar lo suficiente para reiniciar su sistema cotidiano, omitiendo todo cuanto pudiera de su humanidad.  
No obstante el habla de unas personas aproximándose lo puso en alerta cuando todavía no acababa de descansar, de manera que no tuvo opción más que mirar a su alrededor para confirmar que tenía oportunidad de escapar a su cuarto antes de ser descubierto. Caminó sigilosamente a su puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla al ver la espalda del señor Kenzaki a unos cuantos metros de él, en compañía de alguien más que parecía vestir el uniforme de su equipo. La curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba lo condujo a seguir allí espiando (como siempre), así que aguardó con la mano en el pomo de su puerta, fijando la vista en esas dos personas que ascendían por una de las escaleras que daban a ese piso. Al poco tiempo identificó que aquella persona no era otra sino Ulvida, por ello su curiosidad aumentó considerablemente, porque ¿qué hacía Ulvida con ese tipo, que acababa de quitarle los trozos de meteoro al equipo Gemini? Su intención no era pensar mal de ella, pero su amplio historial de odio y envidia hacia él, sumado a sus incontrolables deseos de poder casi la hacían culparse por si misma, por lo que no fue difícil creer rápido en que la chica estaba con tal sujeto por esas joyas preciadas que había guardado en el maletín, las que sin duda iban a concederle toda esa superioridad por la que luchaba a diario. Gran solamente observó como el par subía silenciosamente sin reparar en su presencia, conversando en susurros que no alcanzaba a interpretar. Llamó su atención que en la expresión de la muchacha no hubiera un brillo codicioso, sino una especie de mesura que resultaba sospechosa al provenir de ella. Aquello hizo que el chico considerara tres opciones sobre ese encuentro; la chica estaba arrepentida por querer acceder al poder haciendo tratos con el señor Kenzaki; había sido obligada o castigada por hacer alguna cosa; o bien él se estaba imaginando demasiadas cosas respecto a quien alguna vez había dicho quererlo.  
De pronto vio que el par estaba muy cerca, así que retrocedió unos pasos descartando regresar a su cuarto, pensando que si lo descubrían siempre podía argumentar que iba a alguna parte, después de todo su curiosidad y maestría en espionaje lo habían llevado a conocer grandes secretos de ese lugar. Pero para su sorpresa ninguno de los dos se percató de él al estar demasiado inmersos el uno en el otro, lo que resultaba entre escalofriante e incómodo para el espía, que ya empezaba a entender un poco de qué iba eso, después de percibir que esa complicidad que incomodaba a Ulvida expelía el mismo tipo de aire que misteriosamente los envolvía a él y a Gazel cada vez que se encerraban en su cuarto. Era diferente sin embargo, porque una de las partes exhibía en su semblante algo que no encajaba con ese tipo de complicidad, y era de suponerse en vista de que la chica en desacuerdo no pasaba de los quince años, en contraste con el adulto en el que nadie confiaba. Gran comprendió a la perfección en ese instante, porqué tanta repulsión hacia ese hombre.  
Al comprobar que la pareja estaba ya horizontalmente a su nivel, Gran optó por darse a la fuga y pretender que no había visto nada, antes de ser descubierto en medio de una escena que pintaba para difícil, mas su curiosidad sumada a una especie de deber civil lo obligaron a quedarse un poco más, al menos lo suficiente para determinar que su presencia allí era un bien necesario. Se negaba a creerlo porque tenía total desconfianza en sus ojos imperfectos, pero estuvo seguro de que pese a su auto negación, había visto al adulto tocar profunda y perversamente uno de los pechos de la jovencita, de una forma tan casual como repulsiva. Gran parpadeó y se preguntó cuántas veces ese tipo podría haber hecho eso con otras chicas durante un intercambio de palabras, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y luego pasado desapercibido debido a la rapidez de sus manoseos. Pensó que era un cerdo, y aunque él mismo no era ningún ángel, no pudo controlar la ira en su interior después de confirmar que ese sujeto era un abusivo en todo ámbito, por quitarle las joyas a los miembros de Gemini y por tocar los pechos de una chica (y quizás de cuantas más) a sabiendas de que nadie podía hacer algo en su contra.  
No recordaba haber visto a Ulvida tan avergonzada y empequeñecida por algo como en ese instante, y es que lo más probable era que estuviese vendiendo su vida con tal de conseguir esas joyas del maletín que le aseguraban un incremento de poder inimaginable, pero una reducción de autoestima imposible de estimar.  
- ¡Ulvida! - gritó Gran desde la distancia, mirando el azulado cabello de la muchacha cabizbaja, quien de inmediato volteó el rostro al reconocer esa voz, al igual que el depravado que tenía por compañero. - ¿Qué haces con este sujeto?

El señor Kenzaki lo miró un instante y sonrió como de costumbre, lo llamó con la mano y lo observó con esa expresión perversa que todos temían desde la niñez, por otro lado, Ulvida se quedó perpleja viendo a su compañero de equipo que se aproximaba a ella con pasos seguros.  
- Nada que te importe - contestó la chica desviando el rostro.  
- Hablamos de negocios - contestó el hombre arreglando su cabello. - Puedes unirte si quieres... - agregó entornando los ojos en el nuevo integrante de su círculo.  
- Púdrase, señor Kenzaki - contestó el pelirrojo, e ignorando el tono desafiante de su compañera de equipo la sujetó de un brazo y la arrastró consigo, llevándosela del lugar mientras hacía caso omiso a las palabrotas que escuchaba de parte de su rehén.

Ni siquiera consideró dar media vuelta para ver si quien se había transformado en su enemigo estaba tras él, omitió todos los distractores del entorno y sujetó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de su compañera, ardiendo en furia y sintiendo que no podía esperar un minuto para hablar con su padre, aunque no tuvo más opción que primero escuchar el sermón de la chica, una vez habían llegado a un descanso en una escalera hacia el piso central.  
- ¡Suéltame, tarado! - gritó Ulvida antes de al fin darle una patada a su secuestrador, el que de inmediato hizo caso, pero porque estaban lejos de Kenzaki, no por el dolor en su muslo.  
- ¿Qué hacías con ese sujeto? - preguntó el pelirrojo sintiendo como el dolor en la pierna empezaba a arder. Sabía que su piel ya debía estar dañada, pero no le importaba más que la seguridad de sus compañeros de equipo. - Se iba a aprovechar de ti.  
- ¡No te metas donde no te llaman!  
- ¡Ulvida! ¡No vas a volverte más fuerte de verdad si lo consigues tan fácil! - exclamó el capitán, frunciendo el ceño levemente, recordando una de las tantas frases de Endo Mamoru cuando alentaba a sus amigos. Aunque realmente tenía fe en lo que acababa de decir, pese a que todo el mundo creía que él obtenía todo con suma facilidad, siempre había estado entrenando para merecer su lugar y enorgullecer a su padre por sus logros, no sólo por tener un tremendo parecido con el verdadero Kira Hiroto. - Tienes que esforzarte... Y creer en ti.  
- ¿De qué estas hablando? - gruñó la jovencita, irónicamente relajando el ceño hasta que su expresión de enojo había cambiado totalmente a una de angustia, que congeló a su interlocutor al segundo. - Nunca seré más fuerte...

Todos se estaban volviendo locos allí, cada uno tenía su tipo de desorden mental, pero sin lugar a dudas el ansia de poder era el eje central que hacía de las vidas de cada uno un total infierno. Había visto esa cara en Endo Mamoru tras perder la primera vez con Gemini, también en Gazel por no ser del nivel de su amor (según su opinión, porque Gran los creía a ambos muy buenos en el fútbol), luego en Reize, destruido por la frustración, y ahora último en su propia compañera de equipo. No le costaba entenderlo porque había experimentado también la impotencia de no ser el mejor de acuerdo a sus expectativas, por ende ver ese mismo tipo de dolor en otros simplemente le cortaba las ganas de respirar.  
El chico negó con la cabeza al escuchar el decadente pronóstico de Ulvida, y sonrió para ella sin evitar compadecerse. Puso su mano en el hombro de la peliazul y palmeó suavemente, sintiendo la tibieza de ese cuerpo femenino.  
- Eres la más fuerte de todos nosotros, no tienes que arruinarte con gentuza como ese tonto de Kenzaki - musitó Gran, sintiendo que a través de la mirada transparente de la chica obtenía por fin una aprobación que no le gritaba a viva voz que tenía que desaparecer. - Ser fuerte también implica hacer frente a tus debilidades y superarlas, la salida fácil sólo denota debilidad.

Ulvida miró a los ojos de su compañero un segundo antes de enfocar a los pies por la pura vergüenza que pronto ciñó sus mejillas de un tono rojizo. Asintió en silencio y apretó los puños, bajo la mirada de Gran, quien decidió esperar una respuesta tanto hablada como física.  
- Es cierto, disculpa, capitán... - respondió entre murmullos, al instante y como despabilando, dirigiendo su atención a la pierna de su interlocutor- por eso también... - agregó y desvió la mirada.  
- Duele - rió Gran, cubriendo sus labios con el dorso de la mano, sin embargo negó al instante dando a entender que ese asunto no tenía relevancia -, pero estoy bien, he recibido peores - terminó, regalando una sonrisa bromista, inevitablemente pensando que la patada más dolorosa que había recibido ese día no era esa, sino esa declaración de Gemini que le pedía desaparecer y lo hacía sentir como la mayor escoria del planeta.

Gran y su compañera callaron durante largo rato, el primero de estos al entrar en sus recuerdos como le ocurría con frecuencia en ese último tiempo, y la segunda, víctima de un profundo sentimiento de culpa que envolvía desde sus agresiones verbales y físicas a su capitán, hasta el evento reciente en que dejaba de manifiesto su falta de confianza. El pelirrojo se apoyó en el pasamanos de la escalera y observó el interior de la nave que se extendía hasta la negrura absoluta en el horizonte. Era sorprendente vivir en un sitio tan enorme que de algún modo pasaba desapercibido para el resto del mundo, papá realmente tenía que ser un hombre en extremo poderoso para lograr sustentar ese centro de entrenamiento con tantos niños dentro.  
- Ulvida - llamó Gran a la chica, quien de inmediato captó su atención y se aproximó a él.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Crees que el equipo me necesita? - consultó Gran sin despegar la vista del frente.  
- No lo sé - se desentendió la muchacha, levantándose de hombros. Ulvida siempre había querido ser la capitana y no era la mejor persona a la que preguntarle aquello. - No tengo manera de saberlo - insistió, aunque cambió su tono altanero al ver como la mirada del otro se ensombrecía - Sólo sé que acabas de ayudarme mucho, eres un buen capitán.

Hiroto volteó dudoso a comprobar que lo escuchado no había sido producto de su imaginación, porque Ulvida nunca se había caracterizado por ser el tipo de chica linda que hacía cumplidos y vestía con camisas floreadas en verano, por el contrario era una especie de Burn femenina que pateaba los traseros de los niños sin vacilar. Dejando escapar una sonrisa, Gran palmeó el hombro de su compañera al pensar que su propia existencia algo de bueno había hecho ese día, que no se había limitado a arruinar las vidas de los demás como con Midorikawa y su equipo de niños rencorosos. Ulvida esbozó una pequeña sonrisa acompañada por un rubor oculto con la oscuridad del pasillo que el pelirrojo no pudo ver, pero que de todos modos no le habría hecho cambiar la idea de que su lugar era en ese piso alto donde nadie lo trataba como basura, sino como al capitán que era. Sintió que no tenía motivos por los que regresar abajo, donde nadie excepto Midorikawa lo iba a extrañar (o eso creía), que como desde un comienzo su puesto estaba arriba junto a papá, su equipo y sus cercanos Burn y Gazel. Recordó a éste último y sus quehaceres se activaron otra vez, porque sentía que aún quedaba entre los dos una conversación pendiente después de su intercambio de palabras, también tenía que ir a hablar con su padre acerca del nuevo team que se enfrentaría a Raimon, y sobre las tareas que determinarían al grupo definitivo de privilegiados por todo el meteoro, no solamente por una porción de su poder como se les daba a cada uno.  
- Gracias, Ulvida - concluyó Gran dando un suspiro ante la mirada de la otra. Se sacudió un poco el cabello y se despidió con la mano antes de dar media vuelta, escaleras arriba.  
- ¿A dónde irás? - preguntó la peliazul alertándose, alcanzando a su compañero en un instante.  
- Tengo mucho quehacer - le guiñó el ojo Gran, riéndose al percatarse de que la muchacha se quedaba de pie con el rostro sonrojado, mirándolo irse sin poder hacer nada. - ¡Nos vemos!

El pelirrojo subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás, hasta perderse en la blanca y radiante luz que abarcaba todo el piso superior, pensando en que esa era la mejor forma de dejar los delirios que lo habían hecho llorar; volver al trabajo, para lo único que había sido hecho.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.-

Desde ese día en su cuarto, cuando había escuchado de sus propios labios salir esas palabras que denotaban una pizca de interés en él que no podía conciliar el sueño como antes, lo que resultaba fatídico para su rutina diaria perfectamente elaborada, puesto que al no dormir las ocho horas diarias sus probabilidades de rendir en la cancha se reducían en un veinticinco por ciento, y aquello no podía suplirse con alimentos ni bebidas energéticas, tampoco podía retroceder el tiempo para acostumbrar su cuerpo a trabajar con menos descanso, ni pasarse más horas en el gimnasio para suplir la falta. Simplemente perdía valioso tiempo de descanso que se acumulaba noche tras noche, desgastando su cuerpo en vano, porque por más que intentaba retomar su rutina no lo conseguía y eso sólo agravaba su nivel de estrés, mismo que era perfectamente visible para quien entrase en su habitación y notara ese abundante cabello blanco esparcido por el piso, mezclado con un desorden que no era propio de él, que reconocía extraño cada vez que oía a Hiroto asomarse por su puerta y decir entre risas "¿Qué fue del Gazel limpio?". Ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué había sido del Gazel limpio, a veces prefería imaginar que el alma de ese chico había muerto por ahí dejando el cuerpo desocupado y disponible para el pequeño Suzuno Fuusuke que escuchaba a su mejor amigo en el jardín de Sun Garden, o mejor aún, el que estaba junto a su mamá viendo la televisión, comiendo cereales con leche de un tazón con forma de pingüino que le había regalado papá en esa hermosa época en que seguía vivo. La hermosa época en que su casa constaba de tres personas y un gato blanco apodado irónicamente "Kuro" por una pequeña mancha oscura que tenía en la oreja izquierda, de la que usualmente papá hacía bromas con el propósito de hacerlo reír. Y vaya que lo hacía, se reía al despertar, al ir al jardín de infantes, al volver a casa y saludar a mamá que se esmeraba en la cena, y a papá que regresaba del trabajo con unos pasteles que hacían que ella se enojara y dijera "¡Y yo que estaba preparando algo para ustedes!", aunque no se asustaba porque sabía que ese malestar era una broma, siempre eran bromas las que hacía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, porque con cada una de ellas hacía reír a los dos hombres que amaba más que a su propia vida. Con dos padres alegres y un gato la vida parecía sonreírle cada mañana, convertida en el sol que asomaba por su ventana e iluminaba su cabello blanco, radiante y hermoso como el de un ángel, del que tanto se enorgullecía al sentirse distinguido y elegante como la mujer de la que lo había heredado. También le gustaban sus ojos idénticos a los de papá, que cautivaban a las señoras en las tiendas y las hacían decirle a mamá que debía estar contenta de tener un hijo tan guapo, a lo que ella contestaba con una amplia sonrisa que sí, que todo en su pequeño Fuusuke la hacía feliz. A él también lo hacía feliz todo de sus padres, pero jamás se los había dicho porque no era algo que un niño de cinco años fuese a decir con liviandad, sin embargo aquel mensaje que sentía que debería haber expresado alguna vez siempre penaba entorno a sus recuerdos y le provocaba una culpa y pena con la que no podía luchar, porque ya no había manera de hacerles saber a mamá y papá sus sentimientos y ese profundo amor que nunca había correspondido verbalmente por su orgullo infantil. Al ver fotografías de ellos intentaba comunicarles su sentir, lo mucho que los amaba y los extrañaba, pero era en vano porque ni siquiera los ángeles como su madre regresaban de la muerte, mucho menos cuando ésta era provocada por desórdenes mentales que ensuciaban su pasaporte al cielo.

No le gustaba pensar en esa tarde nublada que había llegado al orfanato, envuelto en un capullo de mantas para protegerse del frío y del entorno que en cada esquina le recordaba entonces a su padre en el hospital, y a su madre sobre el piso de la habitación con su angelical cabello blanco manchado con su propia sangre. Tampoco le agradaba acordarse de esto último, pero lo había aprendido a asimilar como el despertar del perfecto sueño que había sido su vida hasta los seis años, y es que creía fielmente que esa felicidad que había gozado no podía ser real, y que lo que comenzaba a sucederle en esa época era lo único verdadero, donde tenía que poner los pies en la tierra y volverse fuerte para no perecer ante las dificultades que ninguno de sus padres habían logrado superar, como lo eran la depresión y un cáncer fulminante. A partir de esa época había comenzado a creer que un cuerpo fuerte no podía caer ante tontas enfermedades, por otro lado, no tenía modo de suplir la pérdida del cariño que su madre le demostraba desde que abría los ojos hasta que volvía a la cama luego de llenar su barriguita con las cenas preparadas con amor, de modo que sin saber cómo actuar y distribuir sus emociones, se había cerrado al mundo por temor a todo lo que era nuevo y lo ignoraba o trataba como a un niño más, no a un "angelito especial". Desde que había llegado a Sun Garden que ya no era especial, nadie se preocupaba de él ni de sus dibujos que habían dejado de lucir felices, ni de su cabello brillante y limpio como del que su madre se hubiese enorgullecido, ni de sus ojos alegres como los de papá, aunque de alegres ya no tenían más que el recuerdo porque cada día que pasaba esa mirada infantil se tornaba más y más gélida, como si con la llegada del nevado invierno se hubiese rearmado ese niño solitario que prefería mantener la boca cerrada y observar el ambiente para aprender a desenvolverse en él, sin después tener que lamentar sus acotaciones.

Al tiempo de que sus padres fallecieran, se vio en la obligación de ingresar a ese orfanato que desde un principio le había parecido ruidoso y agotador, poco amigable y demasiado grupal para el tipo de niños como él, que prefería trabajar solo y concentrado en sus quehaceres en vez de junto a unos niños tontos que no sabían hacer nada y que tampoco comprendían fáciles problemas, que tenían que explicarles una y otra vez con dibujos en el pizarrón. No quería ser pretencioso y hacer sentir mal a los demás, así que había optado por callar desde que había puesto un pie en ese lugar, además no sentía necesidad alguna de intercambiar palabras con otros niños porque durante esa época sólo pensaba en mamá y papá, se preguntaba por qué lo habían abandonado en ese sitio, por qué no habían sido fuertes para protegerlo y se habían entregado a la muerte con tanta docilidad. No culpaba a su padre ya que a esas alturas conocía los desastres que provocaba esa enfermedad llamada cáncer, pero no podía evitar sentir una especie de recelo hacia su madre, quien había escogido el suicidio argumentando que ella no iba a ser capaz de continuar sin el amor de su vida, que no podría dar un paso más manteniendo la cordura, sin tener a su lado al único hombre por quien había dado todo de su corazón. Fuusuke no tenía forma de entender una decisión como esa a los seis años, sin embargo el tiempo mismo se había encargado de demostrarle que no había heredado de su madre sólo su hermosa cabellera, sino que además esa forma de amar tan intensa y radical, que le hacía sentir lo mismo que escribían esas palabras en la carta de despedida que llevaba consigo a todas partes.

"Yo siempre pensé que sin él moriría de pena, que nuestras vidas estaban innegablemente juntas y que nada en el mundo nos iba a separar.

Ahora que se ha ido, creo que siempre tuve la razón. Perdóname."

Así después de años, tras conocer a ese muchacho de cabello rojizo y mirada segura que lo había invitado a jugar a diferencia de la mayoría, el pequeño Suzuno entendió a la perfección lo que su madre había querido decir con esas palabras que le quitaban el sueño. Fue cuando conoció a Nagumo cuando dejó de pensar absolutamente cada segundo de su existencia en sus padres, porque pudo ver que al igual que él, los niños que llegaban allí compartían ese profundo dolor que sentía por el abandono y que había ignorado al principio por catalogar a todos de "niños tontos". Algunos llevaban más tiempo huérfanos, otros no tanto como él, y Burn un poco más de unos tres meses.

"Mi madre no está muerta, es una estúpida que prefería irse a beber y fumar con sus amigas, y que no me aguantaba, así que prefirió dejarme aquí. Jamás volvió" fueron las palabras de Haruya Nagumo una tarde en que estaban conversando mientras se daban pases con un balón de fútbol en el patio del orfanato, cuando el sol estaba ocultándose entre los cables y edificios de la ciudad apenas visible desde ese recinto ruidoso lleno de tristes vidas enmarcadas por la soledad. Fuusuke no había podido comprender la fuerza que su compañero de juego tenía para poder hablar y soportar algo así de su madre, sin mostrarse débil o afectado como bien podría haberlo hecho, y por el contrario enseñando esa mirada risueña, confiada y recelosa que no dejaba entender el raciocinio de ese individuo. Y es que Suzuno no concebía el abandono de una madre por factores tan banales como los vicios, y por ello simplemente se quitó el sombrero ante la grandeza y fuerza de supervivencia de quien lo había invitado a jugar fútbol una tarde soleada en que el resto de los niños prefería entretenerse con unas cartas y con Hitomiko en una especie de ronda. Luego de esa declaración que había abierto los ojos del peliblanco, que le había ayudado a entender que en ese mundo solitario existían personas fuertes capaces de sobrellevar el dolor, decidió que al menos sus tardes de diversión sana iban a pertenecerle a Haruya Nagumo, no a sus constantes preguntas existenciales que lo conducían a la locura día a día y que terminaban con un pequeño Suzuno encerrado en su cuarto compartido, tirándose el cabello y jugando con amigos imaginarios que usualmente lo incitaban a seguir el camino de su madre. Se atrevió a abrir su corazón con al menos una persona, aunque con nadie más porque en el resto de los muchachos no veía esa fuerza admirable ni esa vitalidad y liderazgo innato, que de algún modo suscitaba en él confianza y sumisión. Haruya se había transformado en su mejor amigo en poco tiempo, éste iba a su cuarto a buscarlo a diario para jugar fútbol y le arrojaba papeles en clases en los que dibujaba a los profesores con caras tontas y frases sin sentido que lo hacían reír y a veces ser reprendido, lo invitaba a que se fugaran a una de las canchas de deporte cercanas al orfanato aunque estuviera prohibido, donde podían pasar horas divirtiéndose con un balón, hasta que Hitomiko aparecía y los regañaba por haberse escapado otra vez. Suzuno nunca había pensado en desobedecer reglas, no estaba dentro de sus enseñanzas, pero el espíritu líder de su compañero de juegos, que no conocía los límites ni el orden, lo arrastraban a eso felizmente porque en ningún momento lo lamentaba, al contrario, era él quien siempre esperaba que Nagumo apareciera detrás suyo con un balón y le susurrara que "se largaran de ese chiquero" y que fueran a jugar juntos, solos y huérfanos pero convertidos en esa pequeña familia compuesta por los dos que parecía armarse cada tarde con más fuerza, tras cada partido se fútbol. La vida así le parecía menos trágica, pese a que en el orfanato no abría la boca para nada salvo responder preguntas de clases y a que la pérdida de su padres lo hacía llorar con frecuencia, después de conocer a Nagumo volvía a tener esperanzas de que todo podía ser mejor, de que sin autoridades que les dijeran qué hacer juntos podían dominar el mundo y más, y hacer lo que quisieran sin respetar nada, porque cada segundo en compañía de ese chico hacía arder su pecho de emoción y locura, como si junto a él quisiera apoderarse de más de lo que sus propios brazos podían sostener. Era una ansiedad creciente que intentaba amainar siguiendo las órdenes que el otro daba, propias de su carácter, que lo motivaban a ser una especie de maniquí que escuchaba cuanto Nagumo le dijera sin reprochar nada, que lo llevaban a cumplir con las tareas que le asignaba y a ser una especie de perro fiel que lo seguía a donde fuera sin opinar, siempre asintiendo y esperando que su sumisión fuese la llave para ganar la estima de ese muchacho que apenas podía ver hasta la punta de su nariz. Aquello le gustaba, y es que Nagumo era ese tipo de rebelde que tenía una imaginación casi tan ilimitada como su energía, por lo que no le molestaba cumplir sus pedidos (órdenes) a sabiendas de que tendría mucha diversión, de todas maneras, con cualquier cosa, hasta con un trozo de papel. Aunque Suzuno había dejado de ser del tipo risueño tras la muerte de sus padres, en su corazón había comenzado a albergar lentamente ese gusto por el día a día, a la espera de que Nagumo apareciera otra vez con su sonrisa triunfante y un plan divertido en mente con el que pasar la tarde los dos, en cualquier lugar del orfanato o de la ciudad.

No obstante ese inicio de una primavera interna cesó con la llegada de un nuevo grupo de muchachos que captó la atención de quien se había convertido en su mejor y único amigo. Al poco tiempo de haber consolidado esa rutina a la que Suzuno se había adecuado felizmente, Netsuha Natsuhiko y Atsuishi Shigeto llegaron al orfanato con la misma energía del pelirrojo, con esas ganas de rebeldía y ese gusto por el fútbol que de un segundo a otro destronaron al compañero oficial de juegos de Haruya, quien al verlos y entablar rápidamente una relación de compañerismo, comenzó a frecuentarlos para incrementar su número de seguidores. El par de chicos nuevos y uno de los antiguos del lugar, Saginuma Osamu, prontamente se volvieron amigos del pelirrojo, de manera que lentamente Suzuno comenzó a perder la confianza en sí mismo, así como la certeza de tener un lugar en ese pequeño clan que se había conformado con un indiscutido líder desde el comienzo. En las tardes jugaban los cinco, planeaban aventuras y molestaban en clases, aunque las intervenciones del peliblanco rápidamente empezaron a disminuir hasta que de sus labios no salieron más que monosílabos que respondían a preguntas tan superfluas como "¿tienes hambre?". Lenta y silenciosamente su rutina cambió por culpa de los invasores que habían llegado a sus tierras a engatusar a su rey con travesuras que encendían su mirada de picardía, a causa de agentes externos volvía a estar cayendo en la soledad, viendo como su puesto era ocupado por dos, tres, cuatro o más sujetos que empezaron a unirse uno a uno a esa pandilla que ya no lo iba a buscar ni que esperaba que llegara para ir a jugar, que se reunía donde fuera o que seguía a Nagumo por doquier, dispuesta a obedecer sus órdenes justificadas con la violencia. Todos a su alrededor creían que Haruya Nagumo era un tipo malo que gustaba de delinquir y perderse por ahí para quizás fumar o robar o a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas que Fuusuke empezó a oír de los profesores, pero él sabía que nada de eso era cierto, a lo más el chico se defendía a golpes cuando alguien lo desafiaba o lo llamaba "gordo" por tener un par de kilos de más culpa de su amor por los chocolates. A diferencia del resto, había visto en ese chico una fuerza vital que no se comparaba con la de nadie más, nada relacionada con delincuencia como todos decían, lo había comprobado al oír sus historias y escuchar las canciones que le gustaba tocar con un xilófono olvidado en la sala de música, al perderse en su sonrisa jovial y en sus bromas acerca de la vida que se tomaba con tanta liviandad mientras comía galletas con chips de chocolate.

- ¿No crees que soy aburrido? - había preguntado un día Nagumo cuando estaban los dos en ese cuarto lleno de instrumentos rotos y sin usar por miles de años. Tocaba tranquilamente en el xilófono una melodía divertida y alegre mientras tarareaba una canción de un videojuego de fútbol.

- No - había negado el peliblanco con la cabeza, concentrado en la melodía, recordando el videojuego que habían jugado juntos en una consola portátil que Hitomiko les había conseguido a un bajo precio.

- ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento? - había preguntado Nagumo, posando sus grandes ojos amarillos sobre una guitarra en un rincón de la habitación.

- No...

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? - consultó Haruya dirigiéndose al instrumento que era su nuevo centro de atención.

- ¿Sabes tocar guitarra también?

- ¡No! - contestó el chico tomando la guitarra con ambas manos, para luego producir con ella un ruido estrepitoso y sin ningún sentido que se mezcló con la risa del pelirrojo, quien parecía disfrutar de su propio espectáculo - ¡Pero algún día seré un roock star!

Ambos habían reído ese día jugando a las estrellas de rock, y muchas veces más compartiendo momentos como ese, pero el tiempo se encargó de marchitar la relación hasta que su niñez acabó y al poco tiempo se vieron insertos en ese sistema creado por papá en el que la fuerza era la única forma de sobrevivir. Inclusive ese mismo deseo de poder había sido el encargado de separarlos irreversiblemente, por su culpa la relación ya vencida y medio olvidada había terminado por convertirse en una rivalidad que los hacía discutir en los pasillos o en la cancha, que los había llevado incluso a pelear a golpes un par de veces, pese a que esa ira provocada por el poder se ligaba más directamente a una de las partes, a quien siempre había querido sobresalir y hacer lo que se le daba en gana. Era su forma de ser, esos deseos de demostrar quién era y ser el centro de atención conformaban esa personalidad innata que se había acrecentado con el pasar del tiempo, hasta formar al Burn actual, mismo que despotricaba a destajo y que apartaba a quien se pusiera en su camino de un solo golpe, el que alardeaba de sus triunfos y era admirado por todos quienes lo seguían desde la niñez, el que apenas veía a Gazel como un rival que planeaba convertirse en Genesis junto a su equipo y quitarle el puesto de líder. Aunque ninguna de las suposiciones del pelirrojo eran ciertas, quien otrora fuera su mejor amigo había conservado esos recuerdos puros e inocentes como un tesoro irremplazable, como un paraíso perdido al que anhelaba regresar por el mismo medio por el que se habían distanciado casi sin vuelta atrás. Y es que temeroso de que su fuerza no fuese la necesaria para enorgullecer a su antiguo amigo, había optado por volverse mejor entre las sombras de la soledad, a la espera de algún día ser tan perfecto y admirable como Burn, para que éste pudiese ver en él el mismo grado de grandeza que se adecuara a su modo de vida, la misma energía vital y esa superioridad en el fútbol, en otras palabras, el compañero ideal con el que podría gastar el resto de sus días, el que aplastaría la amistad de todos esos otros niños que habían llegado a quitarle su puesto de número uno en la lista de amigos de Haruya Nagumo. El poder siempre había sido la única salida, la que habría ayudado a sus padres a vivir, la que lo habría ayudado a él mismo a continuar por ese difícil camino espinoso al que había caído huérfano, la que había sido la llave para ganarse la estima de Burn, quien ya gozaba de esa fuerza desde la primera vez que se habían visto.

Ahora las órdenes de papá seguían por esa misma línea que había armado las vidas de los niños: volverse más fuertes para ser merecedores de todo ese poder. Sin embargo ese era el premio final, por el que todos habían estado luchando la mitad de sus vidas, en especial Nagumo y su equipo de engreídos, que pese a su actitud sí eran dignos de la recompensa. Gazel lo veía claramente, pero quería el premio y demostrar que era tan fuerte como sus compañeros, porque inevitablemente los efectos de la codicia habían recaído en él también, aunque no quitaban de su mente la idea de que quien realmente lo tenía que ganar era su amigo, y es que de forma inesperada se había descubierto a si mismo deseando que ese niño engreído fuera feliz, lo que para su sorpresa lo haría feliz a él también. Había asimilado que dentro de su organismo una de las partes heredadas de su madre era la manera de amar, porque desde muy niño que intuía que sus sentimientos por ese chico pelirrojo eran inusuales, más fuertes que los que recordaba haber tenido con otros muchachos de su edad, así que no se había alertado en demasía al darse cuenta de que a temprana edad ya gustaba de alguien de su mismo sexo, aunque esto último lo ocultaba como su máximo secreto ya que, pese a que era algo totalmente normal según sus creencias, era consciente de que no se trataba de algo cotidiano o que todos los hombres fuesen a experimentar. Por el contrario, había visto desde muy pequeño el gusto de los chicos por las muchachas, incluso de Nagumo y Saginuma por la hija del dueño del orfanato, cuando un par de veces habían tratado de ver bajo su falda escolar, lo que había hecho considerar a Suzuno alguna vez vestir de esa manera, dentro de sus ideas más retorcidas por llamar la atención de su amigo. Por fortuna, nunca había llegado a hacer algo tan extremo.

De vuelta en el tiempo actual, lejos de los recuerdos de la niñez, Gazel veía como a su alrededor esa vida en el régimen militar de papá adquiría ese aire de locura que respiraba desde que abría los ojos en la mañana, a las siete y media en punto, hasta que se dormía a la medianoche, después de mil vueltas tratando de eludir su mente de los pensamientos entorno a Nagumo y ese atisbo de interés que había mostrado en él. Se levantaba y se lavaba el rostro, hacía un poco de ejercicio en el gimnasio y luego se daba una ducha de agua fría, después iba a desayunar en compañía de Gran, aunque tras haberle gritado en el comedor que poco le faltaba para ser un tramposo, no se atrevía a mirarle el rostro al sentirse arrepentido y no encontrar el modo de disculparse, ni tampoco la ocasión para hacerlo. Por eso desayunaba solo, veía a la distancia a quien se había transformado en una suerte de amigo en medio de sus delirios amorosos, y se contentaba con escuchar la plática matutina de sus compañeros de equipo, así como con las atenciones que le prestaba Clara, una chica que siempre lo había tratado con delicadeza, como si estuviese trabajando un diamante al que llamaba "capitán". Mientras comía en silencio siempre paseaba disimuladamente la vista por el comedor, recordando la época en que Netsuha y el resto no estaban entorno a Burn felicitándolo y alentando todo en su comportamiento, sino que eran él y el pelirrojo untando galletas con chips en la leche, cuchicheando acerca de lo que podían hacer en la tarde y sobre la manera de conseguir más golosinas sin que la cocinera se diera cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, después de la pérdida contra Hokkaido, se percató de que el equipo Gemini Storm estaba incompleto en el comedor, tal vez deshecho luego de la derrota que se podía observar claramente en los ojos hinchados del capitán, que dejaban en evidencia una noche de llanto incontrolable que trajo a su memoria la conversación con Gran en la que habían concluido una especie de enamoramiento de Reize, lo cual de inmediato le hizo preguntarse si serían ambos de "esa especie" que tenía que esconder sus emociones bajo una careta impenetrable para ahorrarse problemas entre el resto de los chicos. Sintió una especie de empatía para con él, de la que posiblemente ese muchacho jamás iba a enterarse.

Acabó de desayunar junto a su equipo y se marchó a lavar sus dientes, luego regresó a su cuarto a reposar y a terminar una de sus tareas incompletas, pero a medio camino un llamado de su "padre" lo hizo cambiar de rumbo y llevar sus pasos escaleras arriba, donde pasados unos minutos, en medio del pasillo que conducía al cuarto del señor Kira, encontró a Burn y Gran esperando junto a la puerta de la oficina. No los saludó ni ellos a él, así que los tres esperaron en silencio hasta que su padre les avisó que podían ingresar a la oficina.

A Gazel jamás le había gustado esa oficina que de oficina no tenía nada, que difería en su totalidad con la infraestructura de la nave, y no por un asunto estético, sino porque apenas ponía un pie en esa habitación, su corazón y pecho se contraían de dolor a causa de un nerviosismo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo entero, que le advertía que, como siempre, le darían malas noticias que terminarían con un Nagumo frustrado y un Gran perplejo que ennegrecían el panorama y lo hacían lamentar todo. Esta vez no fue diferente; después de ingresar y encontrarse con papá, los tres se sentaron a escuchar cómo los planes volvían a cambiar, y es que tras mucho pensarlo, el señor Kira había llegado a la conclusión de que un equipo realmente fuerte no tenía que depender del poder de una piedra caída del cielo, sino que valerse por sus propias capacidades, por lo que les advirtió que a partir de ese día dejarían de usar las bondades del meteoro para así demostrar quién de los tres era el mejor, a través de distintas pruebas y competiciones contra aquellos que sí estarían bajo los efectos de esa hermosa joya celestial. La noticia no le gustó a Burn, aunque los otros dos hicieron ninguna acotación ni a favor ni en contra, de manera que el hombre de yukata sonrió complacido.

- Pero padre, ¿qué hay de Genesis? - preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes, con el rostro inexpresivo y un tanto ausente. - ¿No sería el equipo definitivo el que tendría la mayor concentración de poder?

- Será el más poderoso, pero por sus propios méritos, cuando sea capaz de vencer a quienes sí estén bajo los efectos del meteoro - habló su padre con tono relajado, volteando el rostro hacia la entrada de la oficina, por la que asomaba ese hombre despreciable del maletín, a quien saludó con una leve reverencia que el otro correspondió.

- No lo entiendo... - gruño Burn sin ocultar su enojo. - ¿Quieres decir que seremos los únicos que no tendremos ese poder?

- Hijo mío, imagina que eres el mejor del mundo - contestó el señor Kira, haciendo que el pelirrojo al que se dirigía esbozara una leve sonrisa-, y que siendo ya el mejor del mundo, puedas acceder a aquello que te hará incluso mejor, invencible, insuperable, ¿crees que vale la pena no depender de esa energía extra, para estar seguro de ti mismo?

Suzuno vio como el rostro en alerta del capitán de Prominence cambiaba drásticamente a una sonrisa ya conocida, después de oír la propuesta de papá que a todas luces había servido para levantar el espíritu de lucha de ese chico, aunque nada más el suyo, porque tanto él como Gran no articularon palabra alguna, por su parte porque conocía las consecuencias de esa decisión, las que terminarían por explotar su cuerpo y el de sus compañeros a causa de un trabajo excesivo y enfermizo.

Se sentía como un borrego que seguía órdenes y que tenía que matarse el día entero para conseguir algo que ya ni siquiera comprendía, todo porque sus padres habían preferido morir, porque había llegado a ese orfanato infernal en el que había visto una luz de esperanza en una amistad que se había vuelto incierta con el pasar de los años, y que lo había condenado a estar allí encerrado a la espera de que esa luz volviera a darle sentido a su existencia.

- Recuerden decirle a sus compañeros que el señor Kenzaki pasará a recoger sus collares, para que no se alarmen cuando el momento llegue - habló papá finalmente antes de despedirlos, en compañía de ese hombre que les dijo adiós con la mano y esa sonrisa horrenda en el rostro.

Suzuno vio como en el rostro de Gran se dibujaba una expresión de asco y enfado que contrastaba con la de Nagumo, ardiente de energía y llena de sueños que saltaban a la luz a través de su mirada. Por su parte, la noticia no le había afectado en lo absoluto, su rutina ya estaba tan bien armada con respecto a los tiempos de entrenamiento que poco le interesaba usar o no una joya que le diera más fuerza.

Salió de la habitación observando a sus dos compañeros, sintiendo como la indiferencia de ambos le producía un escozor en el pecho similar al que le provocaban las burlas de Burn y su pandilla, que optaba por ignorar. Esta vez era distinto sin embargo, porque era consciente de que le debía una disculpa a uno de los dos, a quien curiosamente extrañaba escuchar en su cuarto contando anécdotas de la nave o de ese Endo Mamoru, y es que pese a que dudaba de creerlo, por ese pelirrojo de ojos verdes que le había concedido unos cuantos favores sexuales sentía una gran simpatía y una especie de amistad de género (y modo) que se había encargado de arruinar a causa de su inútil y obsesivo amor por Haruya. No había conocido a nadie más como él que estuviera enamorado de otro chico y que pudiera hablarlo con tal ligereza, lo que le resultaba reconfortante y hasta amigable, porque ese siempre había sido su mayor secreto y un motivo de paranoia constante. No podía calificar a Hiroto Kiyama de un amigo de toda la vida, pero éste se había metido dentro de su rutina para escucharlo hablar de su amor por Burn, de sus sueños e ideas, a cambio de compartir esas cómicas y a veces algo descabelladas historias de Raimon que se había habituado a oír mientras hacía sus trabajos para las clases o cuando se acostaba en la cama junto a su compañero de charla. Bien podía escribir sus deseos para el futuro o inventar mil historias de Nagumo plasmadas en papel, pero lo cierto era que esa especie de comprensión de parte de un oyente que parecía conocer todos sus estados le proporcionaba una libertad inesperada, una confianza respecto a un tema tabú que lo hacía sentirse aceptado, parte de un grupo de dos personas, no el solitario de siempre.

- Gazel - llamó el favorito de papá, volteándose a verle directamente una vez estaban los tres en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la oficina.

El aludido despertó de su sopor producto de los recuerdos y miró a quien le había hablado, sorprendido de que fuera él quien se dirigiera a su persona por primera vez, porque dentro de sus capacidades de sociabilidad, disculparse era un asunto casi imposible. No pudo evitar dirigir la mirada de inmediato a Burn, a sabiendas de que éste volvería a creerlo un traidor por estar hablando con Gran, aunque ¿traidor por qué? Si era Nagumo quien había botado su amistad al tarro de basura sin considerar sus sentimientos antes.

- Quería hablar contigo - comentó Gran al ver que obtenía la atención del otro. Su mirada era seria y un tanto indiferente, distinta de la del chico que siempre se andaba riendo con el dorso de la mano frente a su rostro.

Como esperaba, Burn volteó a verlos en lugar de marcharse a su piso con su equipo, frunció el ceño y resopló de forma despectiva, haciendo que Gran le echara un vistazo frío como el hielo, así como Gazel, quien pese a sentir una especie de remordimiento, clavó la vista en el chico a la espera de que reclamara acerca de ellos. Lo veía venir, desde ese día en su cuarto cuando había sido llamado "traidor" que podía prever que de los labios de Nagumo volvería a escapar una declaración como esa. Pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada, desvió el rostro enfadado y se largó sin opinar, dejando en el pecho del capitán de Diamond Dust una incómoda sensación sumada a las ganas de correr hasta el otro para reclamarle y aclarar que no era un traidor, que Gran y él eran amigos pero que no planeaban desterrarlo o hacerlo quedar como un perdedor. Olvidaba lo astuto que era su compañero de noches en su cuarto, de modo que se llevó una sorpresa al sentir su brazo en el hombro, palmeándolo de forma conciliadora, lo que dejaba de manifiesto que, otra vez, había leído su mente y su corazón, en vista de que le bastaba una ojeada para saber que otra vez estaba allí de pie, preocupado por Nagumo. Volteó a verlo sin saber que decir, bajo la nube de un sentir patético acerca del que no se atrevía a hablar, pese a que no era necesario.

- Hiroto - musitó el peliblanco una vez consiguió escapar de sus paranoias sobre Burn. A causa de la nueva rutina y del aviso a Diamond Dust, consideró que lo más propicio era ser directo y conciso, para dejar de sentirse de esa manera tan miserable y recuperar a su oyente. - Te debo una disculpa.

- Está bien - sonrió el pelirrojo, aunque de una manera distinta de la que recordaba, ya que en su mirar no estaban esas ganas de bromear o molestar, en su lugar había una especie de pena escondida tras ese gesto cotidiano.

- Estoy siendo sincero, no debí gritarte.

- Yo tampoco debí llamarte "basura" - respondió Gran levantándose de hombros y restándole importancia a sus actos, aunque al instante cambió de enfoque -. Disculpa por eso.

- No, está bien... - musitó el peliblanco mirando hacia la escalera tras la que había desaparecido la silueta de Burn pocos segundos atrás.

- No está, es sólo que me produjo mucha impotencia ver como todos se burlaban de Gemini - habló el favorito de papá desviando la mirada, logrando que su interlocutor volteara hacia él completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía darle crédito a que Gran estuviera sintiendo lástima por ese equipo de niños, mas aquello fue una especie de pista para dilucidar el misterio de su tristeza. - Se creen mejores porque aún no salen al campo de batalla, son una sarta de imbéciles... - prosiguió el chico, frunciendo levemente el ceño, que al rato relajó al mirar a su compañero de nuevo, con una expresión más afable. - Aunque no quise decir que tú fueras basura.

- No, está bien, entiendo - musitó Gazel concentrado en la expresión ajena, que aún no podía concebir como posible, aun cuando dentro de lo más hondo de su ser le produjera compasión y empatía. - También me comporté como uno de ellos al gritarte.

- Descuida, entiendo tu frustración y espero que no crezca - habló el otro rascándose la nuca. - Eres un buen chico, discúlpame por todo.

El peliblanco se quedó helado sin saber qué añadir. Nunca era él quien hablaba mucho en esos encuentros, pero en ese momento sí tenía ganas de hablar mucho, de conversar y de aclarar infinitas cosas a través de sus labios, aunque no podía, como por un karma su boca permaneció cerrada como de costumbre, siguiendo con la línea de su identidad, no se abrió para dejar salir palabra alguna, haciéndolo sentir como un tonto que jamás había sido capaz de charlar como un chico normal, motivo por el que siempre había estado solo y por el que había perdido a su mejor amigo. Tenía ganas de conversar con Gran y contarle que no podía dormir en la noche, que estaba arrepentido de no haber valorado su compañía y que tenía miedo de quedarse completamente solo, sin embargo sus labios sellados desde la niñez no se abrían y lo privaban de demostrar su sentir, que se acumulaba día tras día hasta hacerle perder la cabeza.

- También a mí, por todo - titubeó luego de un rato, comenzando a sentirse nervioso por la situación. Vio a Gran sonreírle amigablemente, pero a causa de eso sólo se sintió más estúpido por no ser capaz de aprovechar la sonrisa de alguien más. - No quiero que Haruya sufra, me descontrolé - habló volviendo a sentirse un completo enfermo, porque contrario a todo lo que había querido decir, únicamente podía hilvanar algo acerca del capitán de Prominence, denotando su locura y obsesión insana que el otro ya conocía bien, pero que no dejaba de avergonzarlo todo el tiempo.

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente y le palmeó el hombro un par de veces a modo de consuelo, le acarició el cabello sin sentir incomodidad alguna, y susurró en su oído que tampoco quería que él sufriera. Gazel intentó sonreír, sintiendo que sus disculpas eran aceptadas para su alivio, que otra vez ese chico de ojos verdes era capaz de interpretar su escaso hablar y sus casi nulos movimientos, quitándole el peso de encima de tener que cuchichear más de lo que acostumbraba. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, se ordenó el cabello que el otro le había desordenado y sonrió un poco más libre, al tanto despedía a su amigo con una seña de cabeza que Gran comprendió y correspondió con un "nos vemos" dicho silenciosamente a través del vaivén de su mano en el aire.

Le sorprendía que alguien pensara acerca de él del mismo modo que hacía con Nagumo, jamás había imaginado que otra persona no quisiera verlo sufrir, porque siempre había estado solo, o al menos desde que sus padres lo habían abandonado por preferir morir. Sintió una especie de calidez extraña en el pecho al regresar a su piso, donde encontró a varios de sus compañeros de equipo hablando en el pasillo, comentando sobre Dessarm y Epsilon, pero cambiando de inmediato de enfoque al ver al capitán aparecer tan serio como siempre. Algunos se callaron y lo miraron, un par más se acercó y le preguntaron si necesitaba algo en especial, a lo que el líder de Diamond Dust se negó con un gesto de mano que calmó la masa de muchachos que seguían cada una de sus escasas palabras sin chistar. Intentando ser rápido en sus labores, pidió a una de sus compañeras que reuniera a todo el team en un par de minutos, cosa que sucedió pasados unos segundos en los que los chicos llegaron uno a uno hasta llenar el pasillo. Al ver que estaban todos y cada uno de ellos entorno a él, les informó acerca del nuevo plan de papá y de los efectos que esperaba tener en ellos, lo que hizo que unos muchachos se encendieran de emoción, y otras niñas frunciera el ceño molestas por esa determinación tan acertada como desagradable. Como en todo grupo de personas surgieron algunos que se oponían a la idea, mientras que otros la tomaban como la mejor de las ocurrencias, aunque en el fondo ninguno de los dos lados valía algo en vista de que de todas maneras tendrían que devolver su trozo de meteoro, quisieran o no. Luego de que todos aceptaran la nueva orden, Gazel mandó a su equipo a calentar alrededor del gimnasio principal, el más grande de todos los de la nave, asegurándoles que al cabo de un rato también él iría a acompañarlos y a entrenar como cada día, por lo que los chicos hicieron caso de inmediato y echaron a correr hasta perderse en las escaleras descendientes, al tanto su líder los observaba sintiendo una especie de orgullo por toda esa tropa que tenía bajo su cargo. Antes de perder de vista a los niños escuchó como Touchi, una chiquilla de baja estatura y cabello largo, le gritaba que no tardara porque lo iban a extrañar, lo que de algún modo hizo que el capitán peliblanco sonriera para sí. No sabía cómo se había ganado esa estima de sus compañeros si apenas hablaba, pero podía ver en sus ojos que por él sentían respeto y admiración, mismos que le producían un sentimiento paternal para con todos esos muchachos que había crecido a su lado, sin poner en juicio su escaso hablar o sus casi nulas expresiones físicas.

Por culpa de las noches de corto sueño se había convertido en un adicto a las bebidas energéticas y a las vitaminas en cápsulas, así que antes de cada entrenamiento regresaba a su cuarto a beber una botella de ese líquido cargado de componentes que prometían aumentar su rendimiento, y a tragarse al menos tres pastillas con distintas especificaciones que rara vez había leído. Era consciente de que todo ese ritual alimenticio podía tener una especie de efecto placebo en él, en lugar de lo que prometían los avisos comerciales, pero le gustaba sentir que de una u otra forma podía luchar contra esas horas de sueño perdidas por culpa de Burn. Volvió a su habitación a tomar una botella entera de la dichosa bebida, ingirió un par de vitaminas y se miró al espejo un rato. Frente a éste sonrió levemente, frunció el ceño luego y fingió un gesto de dolor, sacó la lengua y trató de reírse, pese a que no tenía ningún motivo por el que hacerlo. Gesticuló de distintas formas hasta que se rindió y acabó por peinarse el cabello para salir, pensando que era un caso perdido y que posiblemente Gran iba a ser el único capaz de leer sus sensaciones, porque dudaba que sus expresiones faciales fuesen a ver la luz algún día en otro sitio que no fuese su cuarto.

Llegó corriendo al gimnasio donde sus compañeros de equipo trotaban entorno a la cancha, tal como les había ordenado. Les vigiló desde un extremo y les gritó que se separaran en dos grupos para jugar un partido de práctica, lo que en un principio hizo que la mayoría de los niños volteara a verle sorprendido al no percatarse de su presencia en el lugar. Se puso en uno de los equipos improvisados como delantero y observó con detenimiento las posiciones escogidas por los niños, reordenó algunas y dio la señal para que comenzaran el partido, que según él debía durar al menos hasta el almuerzo, o de lo contrario sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Jugaron tal y como el capitán había mandado, hasta que la campana de las una daba aviso para que se reunieran otra vez en el comedor, lugar de encuentro y relajación para la mayoría de los muchachos. Algunos fueron a darse una ducha corta antes de ir a comer (entre ellos Gazel) y otros más despreocupados simplemente optaron por almorzar primero, sin importar el hedor a transpiración que era bastante habitual en la nave a causa del entrenamiento inagotable de cada día.

En el comedor estaban papá y el señor Kenzaki de pie, esperando que la entrega de collares fuera efectiva, así que nadie se sorprendió al verlos allí demostrando que algo nuevo pasaba, como cada vez que su presencia era vista en esa amplia y ruidosa habitación. Uno a uno los niños entregaron sus adquisiciones como si les estuvieran quitando el alimento con el que sobrevivían dentro, lo que logró que en el rostro de Burn se dibujara una sonrisa amplia, a diferencia de en el de Gran, que se mantenía más gélido que nunca, intercalando miradas entre su compañera peliazul de equipo y el capitán de Gemini Storm, quien ya de líder no tenía nada. Aquel chico aparentaba un total desapego con la institución, vestido con ropa común y el cabello apenas peinado, con la mirada perdida y la compañía de ese muchacho pálido de ojos azules que hacía juego con su desinterés, lo que le causó cierto asombro a Gazel que se limitaba a observar como siempre, comiendo lentamente su plato de carne luego de haber hecho entrega de su trozo de meteoro sin hacer ninguna objeción. Aquello no le pareció tan extraño tras darle un par de vueltas, perder y quedar como el peor era un motivo de frustración tremenda, en especial si tenías que hacer frente a una persona que admirabas y a quien ya no podías ni enseñar el rostro, pensaba Gazel al ver a ese niño cabizbajo, imaginando cómo se habría sentido él mismo si hubiese estado en sus zapatos, fracasando ante la mirada de Burn, convirtiéndose en la vergüenza que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no era capaz de ser tan fuerte y que su lugar era atrás, muy atrás en la lista. No obstante todas sus ideas extrañas acerca de un universo paralelo se vieron interrumpidas pronto, al momento en que el señor Kira se acercó para contar que Dessarm y su equipo estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, lo que por arte de magia encendió el espíritu de todos en el comedor.

Ciertamente Gazel prefería mantenerse al margen de ese tipo de noticias, limitándose a cumplir con su rutina de entrenamiento y con hacer su vida lo más tranquila posible, para evitar sucumbir ante colapsos nerviosos que lo impulsaran a hacer locuras o cosas que odiaba, como temblar en público o vomitarse del puro pánico acumulado. Junto a Diamond Dust se habían adecuado rápidamente a competir sin las bondades del meteoro contra quienes sí tenían este beneficio, por órdenes expresas de papá habían tenido que empezar a batirse contra jugadores influenciados, a lo que el equipo de hielo se habituó más pronto de lo esperado, dejando en evidencia su gran habilidad y fuerza. Del mismo modo, tanto Burn como Gran y sus respectivos teams dieron inicio a esa época de entrenamiento exhaustivo en el que también tenían que poner todo su empeño en vencer a aquello afortunados bendecidos por el meteoro. Mas éstos últimos estaban en iguales condiciones que él y su equipo, demostrando con cada juego que toda esa energía que despedían en la cancha no era obra de factores externos, sino de su fuerza de voluntad, ya que ambos pelirrojos tenían claros motivos por los que ser los mejores en su área.

Pasados algunos días desde que Epsilon había entrado en escena contra Raimon, y que Diamond Dust, al igual que los otros equipos de elite, habían comenzado a trabajar de ese modo sin el meteoro, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la nave un nuevo rumor que en un principio había parecido una broma de mal gusto para papá, pero que con el transcurso del tiempo había cobrado tal relevancia, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el miedo subió por los pisos del instituto Aliea como la espuma misma. A partir del día en que Epsilon había descendido a la tierra para luchar, los muchachos de la nave tenían fe ciega en que ya con eso se cerraría el capítulo de Raimon, sin embargo esa supuesta calma basada en la confianza depositada en Dessarm y su equipo no tardaron en mermar, a causa de un nuevo golpe de parte de esos chicos corajudos que rodeaban a Endo Mamoru, el chico del que Gazel oía hablar cada noche antes de dormir, después de que Gran había optado por volver a visitarlo al haber hecho las pases.

Fue una tarde calurosa cuando desde su puesto en una oficina central de la nave, compartida con Burn y Gran, vio como el pelinegro de nariz ganchuda, capitán de Epsilon, aparecía en la entrada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja luego de haber jugado contra ese equipo de niños normales que estaba ganando tan inesperada fama. No había una real causa por la que el chico pudiese reír en vista de que el resultado del partido era, para sorpresa de todos, un empate que había casi infartado a papá y que había despertado el enojo y el desconcierto de los superiores, quienes apenas vieron a ese capitán con los ojos rojos por el excesivo poder del meteoro, fruncieron el ceño y se cruzaron de brazos a la espera de una explicación, mientras allí estaba Saginuma Osamu agachando la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, pidiendo disculpas a los capitanes de elite por haber fracasado en la misión y prometiendo que la siguiente ocasión el resultado sería a favor suyo. Pero fuera como fuera, la noticia no era un chiste para ninguno de los tres que se encargaron de torturar al muchacho con la mirada, en especial para el favorito de papá que veía como los sueños del señor Kira empezaban a desplomarse lentamente por la falta de valor de los súbditos inútiles con los que estaban lidiando, aunque por otro lado, la posibilidad de que Epsilon fracasara abría la puerta para que el siguiente equipo se encargara de destronar a Raimon y a la vez demostrar cual de esos tres favoritos era el merecedor del título de Genesis.

El sueño de transformarse en Genesis más rápido de lo presupuestado volvió a encender la chispa de competencia entre los tres capitanes, que se manifestó incluso a partir del día siguiente del empate entre Raimon y Epsilon, en los pasillos, en el comedor, en las canchas de entrenamiento y hasta en las duchas, donde empezaron a observarse algunos pleitos entre los miembros de Diamond Dust y Prominence, en especial de parte de aquellos expertos en fastidiar que habían estado al alero de Burn desde el inicio. La tensión entre estos dos últimos equipos no era un motivo de alegría para el capitán de hielo precisamente, ya que veía reflejados en esos conflictos el destino de su absurdo enamoramiento, que evidentemente acabaría en decepción y ruina por culpa de la competencia y el odio que Burn parecía sentir por él, que aumentaba más cada vez que lo veía charlar con Gran o hacer una jugada destacable que ensombreciera los esfuerzos de los demás. Pero el peliblanco silencioso sentía que no podía hacer demasiado, sólo mirar como todo se desenvolvía sin intervenir, esperando que sus compañeros de equipo estuvieran conformes y no perdieran la esperanza, aunque en el fondo de su ser continuaba deseando que ese premio final fuese para el pelirrojo que le dedicaba miradas de reproche cada vez que se veían las caras en los enfrentamientos casuales en el gimnasio principal. Por otra parte, Gran no estaba exento del asunto, cada día su obsesión por Endo Mamoru era mayor, así como sus extensas charlas nocturnas acerca de él, en las que mostraba fotografías de sus jugadas y comentaba sobre las ideas que tenía para enfrentarlo en el campo, dejando en claro sus intenciones de apresurar el tiempo y lanzarse contra Raimon aunque los deseos de su padre no fueran esos.

Cierto día, el capitán de Diamond Dust regresaba a su habitación después de darse la última ducha nocturna previa a la hora de dormir, cuando antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta del cuarto el pelirrojo de ojos verdes lo interceptó con euforia reprimida, con las manos temblando como gelatina y la mirada prendida en su totalidad, lo que hizo suponer de inmediato que algo bueno había pasado, o que esa obsesión insana ya había dado un paso más adelante en cuanto a locura. Gazel sonrió de medio lado al verlo, tanto por temor de su actuar como por una especie de orgullo ajeno en el que depositaba esperanzas de que alguna vez su amorío tomara un rumbo como ese. Invitó al otro a pasar, pero éste se negó rotundamente, argumentando que tendría que dar un paseo por ahí para calmar los nervios que le había provocado su hazaña más reciente, la cual para sorpresa del peliblanco, era un verdadero encuentro con Endo, no una más de esas historias que Gran inventaba cada vez que estaba en su cuarto, poniendo pegatinas de estrellas fosforescentes en las paredes mientras charlaba animado.

- ¡Lo vi! ¡Yo...! - tartamudeó el chico con los ojos brillantes y las muñecas tiritando al intentar hacer un gesto incomprensible con las manos.

- ¿A Endo? - preguntó el capitán de hielo sin borrar la media sonrisa del rostro.

- Sí, hablé con él y... - Gran sonrió de oreja a oreja y se pasó una mano por la frente, tratando de tomar un poco de aire-, y bueno, mañana iremos a desafiarlo.

- ¿Iremos? - consultó el chico de ojos celestes, sin acabar de entender a lo que se refería, hasta pasados unos segundos que hicieron cambiar radicalmente su expresión. - ¡No me digas que...! ¡Pero Gran, si papá se entera...!

- ¡Lo sé!

- ¡Deberías dejar a Epsilon a cargo! - le reprochó el peliblanco sin darle crédito a que el otro tuviera tantas agallas (o estupidez), pero admirado a la vez de esa valentía que él no tenía para enfrentar a quienes le importaban.

- Lo sé, pero no pude contenerme, se puso tan feliz cuando le dije que me gustaba el fútbol - echó a reír el pelirrojo sin poder contener la emoción sumada con nervios que guiaba cada uno de sus actos. - Tendré que avisarles a Ulvida y los demás.

- Gran, esto es peligroso... - comentó Gazel cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Estaré bien! - finalizó el chico, ya más calmado pero aún con la mirada reluciente de vida. - Iré a hablar con los muchachos y luego daré una vuelta por el bosque, gracias por oírme - comunicó el favorito de papá guiñándole un ojo a su compañero de líos amorosos, con quien había desarrollado una gran libertad con la que tratar el tema.

El peliblanco vio como el otro daba media vuelta para marcharse y no pudo evitar sentir que de algún modo le correspondía seguirle para comprobar que no cometiera alguna estupidez, aunque ciertamente deseaba caminar un poco más antes de irse a dormir, cosa que no iba a poder hacer durante un buen rato después de la noticia, y por el tema de Burn que no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza cada vez que se acostaba en la cama. Trotó los pasos que lo distanciaban de su compañero y sin dar aviso le siguió, a sabiendas de que el chico estaba en conocimiento de que no estaba solo. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó a la par con el pelirrojo, imitando su recorrido sin intervenir ni una sola vez, hasta que ambos llegaron ante la habitación de Ulvida, donde Gran presionó el timbre que anunciaba su presencia. La dueña del cuarto asomó a los segundos, vestida con un pijama de hombre y con el pelo atado en una cola, lo que más apariencia de muchacho le otorgaba, de no ser por sus notorios pechos. Gran la saludó con una sonrisa que contrastó con la mirada de la joven, quien se limitó a preguntar la causa de la visita, y a juzgar al peliblanco del equipo rival en su piso, razón por la cual su capitán se vio en la obligación de explicar rápidamente lo ocurrido. A la chica la idea precipitada no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero además de mostrar una cara de hastío, no opinó más, y se limitó a confirmar que ayudaría a informar al resto del equipo sobre el partido del día siguiente, sin embargo la emoción desbordante de su capitán no pudo contenerse y estalló de pronto como salida de un segundo Endo.

- ¿Y si vamos a jugar fútbol ahora? No puedo esperar, lo digo en serio - rió el pelirrojo, realmente ansioso por la situación en la que él mismo se había metido. Pese a la actitud, Ulvida sonrió por primera vez y negó con la cabeza, aun cuando no rechazó la idea como podría haber dado a entender su gesto.

Al principio Gazel no había comprendido el motivo por el que Gran había ido a hablar con Ulvida antes que con su equipo, no obstante a medida que descendía las escaleras hacia el gimnasio central en compañía de su amigo y el resto, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que el pálido joven de ojos verdes decía con tanta cotidianidad acerca de que no lo querían en su equipo era cierto, puesto que la peliazul había sido la encargada de informar a todos de ese improvisado partido que al capitán se le había ocurrido organizar cerca de las diez de la noche. Al tanto caminaba como un infiltrado en los terrenos de otros, observó a Gran y la sonrisa imborrable de su rostro, que de alguna manera le producía tanta alegría como envidia. Y es que si bien aquel muchacho no era popular, parecía conforme con ello y vivía de acuerdo a lo que deseaba, perseguía lo que quería y lo conseguía como él nunca había podido, al menos en asuntos amorosos. A Gazel le desagradaba sentirse tan rendido por el asunto con Burn, pero cada vez que intentaba crearse la más mínima esperanza, la realidad de una u otra forma le golpeaba el rostro hasta hacerlo despertar, aunque ocasiones como esas, en que veía con sus propios ojos que sí habían formas de llegar a la persona amada, su frío corazón latía más aprisa como queriéndolo obligar a actuar y dejar ese espíritu derrotista atrás.

- Eres muy hábil para acercarte a quienes te interesan - musitó el peliblanco cruzándose las manos por la nuca, mientras él y los demás paseaban por el corredor hacia el gimnasio.

- No creo ser hábil - contestó Gran con una sonrisa que absorbió la atención del otro por un buen rato -, es sólo que... Hay que perseguir lo que uno quiere, porque no va a caer del cielo para mí. - Acabó guiñando un ojo, al tiempo que lograba sacar una sonrisa en el rostro ajeno.

Al llegar al gimnasio, todo el grupo de chicos que parecían igual de animados por haber escuchado del enfrentamiento contra Raimon se detuvieron y esperaron a que el capitán ingresara la contraseña para abrir las grandes puertas que conducían a ese lugar al que entraban en ocasiones especiales. El pelirrojo tenía las manos temblando cuando presionó el tablero virtual, detalle que no pasó inadvertido para el capitán de Diamond Dust, que se limitaba a observar de brazos cruzados con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro a causa de la aseveración que había soltado su amigo, y que extrañamente rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. Porque Gran tenía razón, nada iba a caerle a su puerta si no trataba de conseguirlo, así como Burn se esforzaba todo el tiempo por obtener ese premio que tanto anhelaba, él por su parte simplemente miraba como las cosas se desenvolvían alrededor, sin intervenir, sin tratar de cambiar el curso a su favor, ni siquiera por el pelirrojo que en una mejor época había sido el compañero con el que pasaba las tardes, lejos de la angustia provocada por la pérdida de sus padres. Fugazmente pensó en ellos y sintió como una especie de dolor punzante bajaba a su estómago al concluir que él no era más que el vivo reflejo de su madre, porque del mismo modo que ella, creía en ese amor profundo, pero a la vez tenía ese espíritu pasivo que se desligaba del mundo ante cada decepción, sin siquiera intentar doblarle la mano al destino como lo hacía Hiroto, o Endo o todas esas personas con el coraje de salir adelante y mejorar su vida. El dolor en el estómago lo paralizó y le hizo preguntarse si su destino era ese también, terminar cortándose las venas solo en su cuarto tapizado con estrellaras fosforescentes.

- Gazel - Gran lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo reparar en esa expresión ajena que denotaba preocupación. Gran ya no era el mismo de antes, gracias al intercambio de palabras con Endo estaba más animado, pero además su forma de tratarlo era distinta, no se parecía en nada al que había descubierto su secreto de Burn y lo había humillado hasta hacerlo vomitar. - Estás pálido.

- Estoy bien - asintió el peliblanco, desviando la mirada a la compuerta que se abría lentamente.

Todo el equipo permaneció mirando hacia adentro, emocionados como nunca, aun cuando habían tenido una larga y agotadora jornada de entrenamiento que bien podría haber liquidado todas sus ganas de jugar fútbol por el resto de sus vidas, sin embargo la noticia de luchar contra Raimon, contra aquellos que habían acabado con Gemini y empatado a fuertes rivales como Epsilon, era casi tan buena como tener todo el mundo a sus pies. Gazel no pudo evitar asemejar esa actitud animosa con la de sus compañeros de equipo, con quienes había desarrollado una especie de lazo paternal incluso si apenas les hablaba. Y es que en el fondo todos allí eran niños, unos de más y otros de menos edad, pero niños al fin y al cabo, que a pesar de todas las dificultades, la falta de una familia y el duro régimen de papá, podían reír juntos e inventar maneras de jugar y aprovechar esa juventud que no iba a volver. Escuchó las risas de los muchachos a la lejanía, sintiendo como éstas disipaban la niebla interior que había producido el recuerdo de su madre muerta, mas toda esa paz adquirida por medio de los sentidos de pronto se vio interrumpida por una exclamación que de inmediato alteró todo su sistema nervioso.

- ¡¿Prominence?!

Una chica preguntó enfadada al ver que los mencionados estaban ocupando la cancha, mientras que Gazel abría lo ojos de par en par y sentía como el dolor en el estómago volvía hasta hacerlo temblar. En efecto, Burn y los suyos estaban allí jugando, seguramente divirtiéndose un rato, pero fuera ese o no el caso, la sola presencia del líder de ese grupo sumió los pensamientos del peliblanco en un total caos que bloqueó por completo todo su cuerpo y mente. Habitualmente eso no le ocurría, pero después de ese conflicto que tampoco lo dejaba dormir y considerando que en ese momento estaba junto a Gran, intentaba evitar a Nagumo lo más posible por temor a sus propias reacciones.

- Oops, está ocupado - comentó Gran adentrándose en el gimnasio, sonriente al ver como el rostro de su rival de fuego se desfiguraba en una mueca de cólera, evidentemente dirigida a él. - Bueno, nos vamos. - habló el chico levantándose de hombros.

Desde el centro de la cancha Burn miró a su contrincante y pateó con rabia el balón de soccer con el que estaba jugando su equipo hasta sacarlo del campo, chasqueó la lengua y luego reparó en la imagen de su enemigo de hielo allí también, lo que sólo contribuyó a incrementar su enojo y su visible expresión de ira. "No soy un traidor", pensó Gazel al verlo allí de pie, su figura pequeña de hombros rígidos en el centro de la cancha haciendo juego con su cabello alborotado que se asemejaba al de un gato erizado, asimismo sus ojos amarillos y penetrantes, capaces de transgredir toda su alma como una espada apuñalando su corazón. El peliblanco bajó la mirada al saberse descubierto, mas enseguida enfrentó esos ojos furiosos que lo vigilaban y le gritaban "traidor" cada vez que se posaban en él, tratando de luchar contra ese destino tonto en el que creía, en el que simplemente observaba como pasaban las cosas desde un lugar que lo volvía invisible. Apretó sus puños y caminó hacia dentro del gimnasio, donde Gran continuaba riéndose de la cara iracunda de Burn, contrario a los muchachos de Prominence que de un segundo a otro habían quedado atónitos y algo asustados al ver a su capitán enfurecer por la interrupción.

Burn dio una patada al piso y caminó hacia la salida ante la mirada de los dos equipos que continuaban sin saber qué hacer, a sabiendas de que la rivalidad entre Burn, Gazel y Gran era de las más amargas y crudas de la nave. Miró a Gazel y a Gran a los ojos y bufó.

- Al demonio, hagan lo que quieran, me largo - gruñó bajando la vista, con los puños apretados al igual que su ceño, bajo el cual sus ojos se perdían en otro mundo, posados en un horizonte imaginario.

Antes de salir, Burn chocó los hombros de sus dos rivales, y se escabulló entre los niños hasta desaparecer del lugar, dejando a su equipo de pie en la cancha sin ninguna orden o instrucción que seguir, lo que los volvía víctimas de una incertidumbre total. Gran cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro risueño y caminó hacia la cancha invitando a sus compañeros, pero Gazel simplemente permaneció allí impávido, sin creer que el pequeño Nagumo hubiese dejado el lugar sin soltarle una grosería en la cara, sin pelear contra el favorito de papá y sin mirarle el rostro tampoco, tal vez producto de una gran frustración o de una ira tan absurda que no le iba a traer nada bueno. Vio como uno a uno los niños entraban a la cancha, ya más animados, mientras lo dejaban atrás sin dejar de pensar en Nagumo y su fugaz encuentro. Porque simplemente nunca dejaba de pensar en él, pero era distinto entonces, que se había dado cuenta de que su actitud pasiva era inútil, que Gran había sido tan feliz por conseguir hablar con quien quería, que si continuaba creyendo en ese destino que lo condenaba a matarse en su cuarto nunca iba a volver a experimentar la felicidad, que si no corría tras Burn no iba a poder decirle que jamás lo había traicionado, que por el contrario siempre deseaba que estuviera bien.

Su corazón de pronto comenzó a latir muy deprisa y fuerte, tanto que por instantes creyó estar desapareciendo del gimnasio en el que muchos niños hacían ruido y expelían energía por montones, a causa del palpitar retumbando en su cabeza y alejándolo de la realidad. Imaginó a Burn saliendo del gimnasio, frustrado, caminando solo por el pasillo sin ese séquito de tarados que lo felicitaban todo el tiempo, quienes en cambio estaban todavía allí jugando con el balón, más animados al ver a más gente llegar, sin ni una pizca de preocupación por el chico al que seguían sólo por conveniencia. Frunció un poco el ceño y bajó la mirada, pero repentinamente sintió como los ojos de alguien más lo vigilaban desde la distancia, lo que de inmediato lo motivó a alzar el rostro para confirmar que, como suponía Gran lo estaba observando sin ninguna expresión facial, parado entre las carreras de los muchachos como un poste humano. Le sostuvo la mirada sin entender lo que pasaba, mas al ver como de los labios del pelirrojo asomaba una sonrisa y un guiño, pensó que como de costumbre, ese chico con poderes mentales estaba queriendo decirle algo importante por medio de ese lenguaje mudo que habían creado entre los dos. Gazel sonrió para sí y asintió un par de veces, sintiendo como su espíritu se entibiaba al corroborar que estaba en lo correcto tras ver esa aprobación ajena, que ya no tenía que callar lo que de verdad importaba, que ya era hora de quitarle el hielo a sus alas y echar a volar aunque el destino quisiera romperle la cara contra el piso, o quizás quisiera favorecerlo con algo mejor de lo esperado. No tenía manera de saberlo a menos que lo intentara.

Lentamente vio como el Gran sonriente se quedaba atrás, a medida que sus propios pies retrocedían hasta la salida en medio del barullo. No tenía certeza de lo que debía hacer, pero la sonrisa de su amigo apoyándolo y diciéndole "vamos" lo alentó a escapar del gimnasio y correr para alcanzar al pequeño frustrado que de seguro lo recibiría con una grosería o una patada.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea del camino que podría haber tomado Burn, así que simplemente corrió en dirección al piso de Prominence, aprovechando que no habría nadie de dicho equipo rondando por ahí por estar jugando contra Gran, y esperando encontrar a la persona con la que le urgía hablar. Tenía miedo, ni siquiera con el chico que se había vuelto su amigo podía hablar con claridad total, lo que le hacía pensar que un intercambio de palabras con Burn iba a ser un total desastre, pero estaba determinado a al menos gritarle que no era un traidor, que jamás lo había sido. Con eso estaría conforme, pensó Gazel al tanto llegaba a las escaleras que conducían al piso superior perteneciente a Prominence. Miró hacia arriba con el corazón latiendo desbocado como ni siquiera lo hacía al jugar fútbol, y suspiró intentando calmar la ansiedad que empezaba a provocarle la situación. Bajó la vista y exhaló, pero al segundo de hacerlo pudo divisar que en el mismo piso que estaba, por un camino distinto caminaba a la lejanía el chico que buscaba. Observó su espalda con el número diez en la camiseta y esperó sin hacer ruido a que esa pequeña silueta adentrándose en las sombras nocturnas ejecutara alguna acción, sin saber por qué, posiblemente porque sus nervios eran tantos que ni siquiera podía mover bien sus piernas para avanzar y seguir. Mas despabiló pronto, cuando se dio cuenta de que si continuaba en ese lugar dejando que el muchacho huyera ya no podría encontrarlo más dentro de esa gigantesca y laberíntica nave. Tragó saliva y caminó lentamente, más despacio de lo que el pelirrojo por temor a ser descubierto, pese a que a final de cuentas tendrían que verse las caras sí o sí. Apresuró sus pasos sigilosamente y siguió al capitán de Prominence desde una distancia considerable, sin estar del todo seguro de cuando intervenir, empezando a sentirse más inseguro a medida que la iluminación se volvía escasa, y no por miedo a la oscuridad, sino por la reacción ajena. Se preguntó a dónde iría Burn si no era a su cuarto, mas sus dudas comenzaron a aclarar al momento de ver como una de las salidas de la nave empezaba a abrirse para mostrar el bosque del exterior, gracias al pelirrojo que pateaba la puerta para escaparse de allí. Perdió a Nagumo de vista y comenzó a correr a la salida, nervioso por no conocer la mente del otro, y por desgraciadamente sí conocer su parte más caótica y destructiva, que no le pronosticaba nada bueno. Salió al exterior y sintió el frío aire nocturno en su rostro y brazos descubiertos, buscó al pelirrojo por todas partes con la mirada, entre los árboles y la vegetación, sin encontrarle, hasta que el crujir de unas ramas tras una de las bases de la nave lo hizo desviar el rostro en esa dirección. Asomó un poco más y vislumbró el cabello en punta de su antiguo amigo, se acercó lentamente sin quitar la vista del número diez en su espalda y escuchó atentamente porque todavía no sabía cómo empezar a hablar. De pronto escuchó el chasquear de los dedos del chico, seguido de una luz que se extinguió de inmediato, que dio paso a un humo inesperado proveniente del rostro del pelirrojo. Gazel frunció el ceño y no tardó más en acercarse, hasta que su campo de visión le mostró claramente lo que había supuesto tras identificar esa llama encendida por el capitán de fuego.

- No tienes ni quince años y estás fumando - bufó el peliblanco chasqueando sus dedos también, frente al cigarrillo entre los labios de quien había estado siguiendo, para apagarlo con una leve ventisca de hielo.

De inmediato Burn saltó de la impresión, pero su rostro asustado no tardó en retomar esa expresión de furia ahora incrementada al ver su cigarrillo apagado y congelado por la intervención de su rival.

- ¿Qué te importa, marica? - gruñó el chico castañeteando los dientes y arrojando su estropeado cigarro a un lado, para luego empujar a quien había tenido la osadía de meterse en sus asuntos. - ¿¡Qué mierda haces acá!? ¿Me estas persiguiendo? - gritó encolerizado, volviendo a empujar con furia el hombro del capitán de Diamond Dust, quien parecía inerte ante aquella reacción esperada.

- Fumar no te ayuda en nada y daña tu cuerpo - contestó el peliblanco recibiendo el empujón, sintiendo que otra vez cruzaban palabras para discutir, en lugar de hablar de lo que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. - Así empeoras tu condición física, lo que te hará perder habilidad y...

- ¿¡Qué sabes tú, hijo de la gran puta!? - gritó Burn anteponiendo sus palabras en las del otro, quien dejó de lado su pasividad al oír aquello que sí hirió su orgullo como ninguna otra grosería.

El peliblanco podía tolerar golpes y empujones y groserías y un sinfín de agresiones, pero contra su madre no podía escuchar absolutamente nada que no la pusiera a ella como una santa en un altar. Amaba a esa mujer con todo su corazón, pensaba en ella a diario y pedía a los dioses o a quien fuera que estuviera bien y feliz junto a su padre, sin esa angustia terrible provocada por la muerte del amor de su vida, con esa sonrisa hermosa que la volvía un ángel que había convertido sus primeros años en un paraíso, por eso hasta la más mínima ofensa lo alteraba y hacía que todos sus pensamientos cambiaran radicalmente hasta casi convertirlo en otra persona, en el chico que siempre terminaba peleando con Burn.

- ¡Mi madre no es una puta, imbécil, la tuya lo será! - gritó el capitán de hielo sin medirse al devolver el empujón a quien había tenido la osadía de desprestigiar a su progenitora. Burn voló unos metros más allá hasta chocar contra el metal que rodeaba la nave, y pese a que se había azotado la espalda con el golpe, no demoró en reincorporarse en busca de bronca.

Con los ojos encendidos en cólera, miró a quien había sido su amigo en la infancia, y sin más se acercó para plantarle un puñetazo en el rostro que el otro recibió directo al no despabilar por estar paralizado al ver el resultado de su propia reacción. Mas aquel golpe sólo prendió la llama de su enojo, porque de ninguna manera iba a soportar que alguien más insultara a su madre como ese pelirrojo por el que guardaba tanta estima, por quien aguantaba todo menos esa clase de barbaries contra su orgullo tan golpeado como su rostro. Frunció el ceño al sentir el dolor palpitar en su mejilla y de inmediato levantó su puño apretado para ensartarlo en el estómago del otro, envuelto en ese calor que no le correspondía y que le hacía perder la cabeza como cada vez que terminaba involucrado en esa clase de pleitos con Burn, quien tras recibir el impacto se encorvó como método de defensa y clavó sus ojos amarillos que irradiaban locura en la mirada del peliblanco enfadado que lo observaba sobándose el rostro. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado que erizó la piel del capitán de Diamond Dust, porque a causa de su impertinencia lo estaba llevando por ese mismo camino de violencia por el que se había abierto paso en la vida.

- Tu madre es... Puta - rió el capitán de fuego sujetándose el estómago, de inmediato esquivando un nuevo combo que su interlocutor había intentado plantarle en la cara. - Puta igual que tú, rata traidora.

- ¡Cállate!

Había colmado la paciencia de Gazel, con un par de palabras y esa risa burlesca que volvía el ambiente más tenso, Burn se había pasado de la raya y hablado cosas que no le correspondían, menos al ser el único que en efecto conocía el pasado de los progenitores del peliblanco y lo mucho que significaban para él. Por esa razón en menos de diez segundos ambos chicos comenzaron a pegarse el uno al otro como pudieron, se propinaron combos, patadas, golpes de codo y rodilla en la cara, estómago, piernas o donde esas muestras de violencia aterrizaran con el objetivo de dañar al rival. Cayeron al suelo y se tiraron el cabello, la ropa, se llamaron el uno al otro de mil formas, cada una más despectiva e hiriente que las anteriores, desde "huérfano inmundo" hasta "hijo de puta barata", de "maldito gordo" a "autista maricón", o "pendejo engreído" a "deficiente mental" y todo cuanto se les fue a la cabeza que pudiera servir de herramienta para herir el orgullo ajeno donde más le dolía. Al conocer el uno secretos del otro, no era difícil sacar en cara las cosas más dolorosas de las vidas de ambos del peor modo posible, y no porque realmente sintieran o creyeran lo dicho acerca de quien en una mejor época había sido un amigo, sino porque la presión constante y la falta de diálogo, sumada a las competencias y el distanciamiento habían acabado por convertir el cariño en sarna.

Terminaron de revolcarse en ese torbellino de combos después de unos minutos, cuando los rostros de los dos con un poco de sangre y enrojecidos por la hinchazón les hicieron pensar que era suficiente, además que sus cuerpos tampoco soportarían otra partida de golpes, por lo que cayeron al suelo uno cerca del otro sobre el barro, pasto, hojas y la tierra del bosque. Respiraron agitados, se quitaron la mugre de la cara y tomaron aire a bocanadas, Gazel se limpió la sangre de nariz con su camiseta de Diamond Dust y Burn reposó en silencio con el rostro enfadado mientras un chorro de ese líquido rojo escurría por su frente luego de haberse golpeado accidentalmente con una piedra al estar enrabiado peleando. El peliblanco observó a su compañero sin aliento al igual que él, y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que captó la atención del otro.

- No soy un traidor - musitó el capitán de hielo mirando el piso, volviendo a pasar su camiseta por su nariz que no dejaba de sangrar. - Traidor eres tú que te olvidaste de nuestra amistad.

Burn permaneció en silencio e imitó el gesto ajeno de limpiarse la sangre con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Echó una ojeada al peliblanco y desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

- De qué estás hablando, nunca hemos sido amigos - balbuceó el pelirrojo bajando la mirada, cansado tras el pleito que había adormecido todas sus extremidades. Gazel lo miró de inmediato, enojado como nunca.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante mierda? - bufó sin contenerse, sintiendo que tras la pelea ya casi no le costaba nada hablar, porque todos sus nervios se habían esfumado con tanta actividad.

El pelirrojo lo miró con recelo, con esa expresión de hastío de siempre, pero esa vez con algo más que hizo pensar a su interlocutor que quizás y sólo quizás, estaba entrando en el territorio de Burn.

- No puedo decir que mi amigo era un niño que actuaba como una pared - acabó por soltar el pelirrojo, ocultando su mirada bajo las sombras proyectadas por la noche.

- ¿Una... Pared? - interrogó el capitán de Diamond Dust, sintiendo que realmente estaba inmiscuyéndose en los sentimientos del otro al empezar a entender de qué iba la aseveración de que jamás habían sido amigos. Y es que nunca se había detenido a pensar en cómo se sentía Nagumo respecto a su amistad, él siempre había estado contento con la forma en que se relacionaban, pero ¿qué esperaba Burn de esa amistad? ¿Acaso algo más que sólo un idiota que le hiciera cumplidos?

El pelirrojo resopló ruidosamente y se arregló el flequillo con la mano, se sentó en el piso e hizo el ademan de levantarse, mas Gazel lo detuvo en el acto, se incorporó lo suficiente para alcanzar el brazo ajeno y cayó de vuelta al piso junto al otro también. Necesitaba respuestas, Nagumo otra vez había soltado una de esas declaraciones que probablemente iban a darle vueltas por la cabeza todo el día y noche, y no iba a permitir que de nuevo dejara los problemas en el aire sin resolver ni aclarar. Al ver al chico en la tierra a su lado, Gazel sintió como volvían unos años atrás a aquel paraíso perdido.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Haruya? - insistió el peliblanco mientras sostenía el brazo de su compañero para evitar que volviera a querer escapar.

- Nada que importe - se desentendió el otro, forcejeando contra el agarre ajeno.

- A mí me importa, Haruya, dime - repitió el capitán de hielo con un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago que lo hacía regresar a ese estado de alerta nerviosa.

El capitán de Prominence guardó silencio un buen rato, se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos.

- Era muy extraño e incómodo pasármela el día hablando solo, porque jamás me respondías y no opinabas nada, eras como un muñeco bonito que me seguía a todas partes - escupió el pelirrojo desviando la mirada al lado contrario de su compañero, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido y trató de buscar la expresión de su interlocutor.

- Pero yo creía que te gustaba que siguiera tus órdenes y...

- Me gusta, no lo niego - rió Nagumo por la nariz, levantándose de hombros. - Pero también me gusta que aquellos que obedecen puedan reírse conmigo y hacer bromas, y correr conmigo en la cancha y gritarme "anota" para demostrar que confían en mí, como yo en ellos.

Gazel bajó la mirada y soltó el brazo de su compañero, inevitablemente culpándose por haber arruinado su amistad a causa de la misma barrera que le impedía hacer cualquier cosa; no poder demostrar claramente sus emociones. No había pensado en que Burn buscara un compañero de juegos como todos esos muchachos que lo seguían y lo llamaban líder con orgullo, por el contrario siempre había creído que su único propósito era tener a muchos sirvientes a quienes humillar, como él, y que sus alegrías se limitaban a cumplir las metas propias sin considerar a nadie más. Quizás había vivido en un engaño creado por él mismo y había basado toda esa decepción de sentirse cambiado por otros gracias a sus suposiciones tontas y a no haber pensado nunca en cómo podía sentirse Nagumo a su lado. No le cabía la menor duda de que lo amaba, pero... ¿Amar a alguien no implicaba también ponerse en su lugar para entenderle mejor?

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste esto? - soltó Gazel, taciturno. Burn se levantó de hombros otra vez y negó con la cabeza.

- A veces pensé en hacerlo, pero... - Burn volteó a ver directamente a los ojos celestes de su rival - ¿para qué? Ahora eres mi enemigo, nada va a cambiar eso.

- Tú no eres el mío - contradijo el peliblanco sosteniendo la mirada desafiante, característica de ese chico que enloquecía sus sueños.

- A mí qué, te odio y más aún porque eres amigo de ese maricón de mierda de Gran - se levantó de hombros el pelirrojo riendo para sí como si hubiese dicho una broma ligera, que por el contrario apuñaló el corazón de Gazel. - Es más, hasta pienso que los dos son maricones, nada me enoja más.

- Basta - lo calló el capitán de hielo, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos aguados, por suerte ocultos para el otro gracias a la escasa luz del exterior.

El tono del peliblanco hizo que la sonrisa burlona de Nagumo amainara hasta desaparecer, dejando a cambio un silencio rotundo que aclaró más y más que la suposición no era tan errada después de todo, al no ser negada por Gazel. El chico suspiró y se llevó una mano al rostro, cansado, sintiendo deseos de estallar en llanto al no saber qué hacer ni decir, pero como siempre ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos, por suerte y para su sorpresa. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que agradecía profundamente no ser demostrativo.

- Me gusta una chica - habló el capitán de Diamond Dust empezando a sonreír para sí, agradecido del cielo de que Burn no pudiera ver su mente y saber que con "una chica" se refería a él y no a una mujer. No había querido burlarse de Nagumo, pero pensar en su cintura más pronunciada que la del común de los chicos, así como su cuerpo pequeño y compacto similar al de las muchachas había sido una forma rápida de zafarse de la suposición ajena sin tener que mentir totalmente. Echó una ojeada al cuerpo pequeño de Burn y rió para sus adentros sin poder contenerse al estar burlándose del otro sin que éste se enterara. - Me gusta mucho y desde hace tiempo.

- ¿En serio? - volteó a verle el pelirrojo, tomado por sorpresa, pero cambiando de expresión a una de molestia al ver que Gazel se cubría la boca con una risa reprimida. - Estas de broma, ya sabía que eras un gay empedernido. - comentó Burn y desvío la mirada incómodo.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? - interrogó el peliblanco quitándose la camiseta toda sucia y un poco rajada a causa del pleito, para limpiarse el resto del cuerpo embarrado y en algunas partes ensangrentado. Burn lo vio desvestirse y lo empujó, demasiado acomplejado por la situación. - ¡Hey!

- Me estás diciendo que eres gay y te desnudas frente a mí, ¿qué mierda pretendes? - gruñó el capitán de Prominence incorporándose a la par que el otro, a todas luces dispuesto a regresar. Su compañero dejó salir una risita al comprobar que Burn sí podía ser un poco tímido con ciertas cosas.

- Nada, quiero quitarme la mugre de encima - sonrió el peliblanco y sujetó el brazo del otro antes de que terminara huyendo. Una vez el chico de fuego le dirigió una mirada entre incómoda y curiosa, Gazel lo retuvo, volviendo a adoptar una cara de seriedad. - Espera, no te vayas aún, quiero preguntarte un par de cosas más.

- ¿Qué?

Gazel sostuvo la mirada del otro sin saber muy bien cómo hablar, había un sinnúmero de preguntas atoradas en su garganta que querían salir, aprovechando ese momento que seguro no se volvería a repetir. Tragó un poco de saliva y se concentró en sus recuerdos para dar con la pregunta que más curiosidad le daba en ese instante.

- Tú... - musitó, percatándose de que en el rostro de Burn empezaba a asomar un sonrojo que le pareció extraño y fuera de lugar.

- Me mato si me dices que te gusto.

- ¡No! Es decir... - Gazel comprendió la paranoia del menor y rió para sí, intentando calmar sus nervios provocados por ese descubrimiento que había tenido que fingir falso. - Quiero saber qué hacías en mi cuarto esa vez que Gran y tú pelearon.

Al instante Burn se zafó del agarre de su compañero y retrocedió un par de pasos, comportándose de una forma un tanto excéntrica para el peliblanco que quedó pasmado al verle huir de forma violenta. Nagumo se cruzó de brazos e hizo un ligero desprecio hacia el otro.

- No te incumbe.

- Claro que me incumbe, estabas afuera de mi cuarto - insistió Gazel, inevitablemente llevando a su memoria las escenas de ese día en el que había sentido el mundo caerle encima, seguido de la pérdida de su inocencia junto a quien a causa de ese incidente se había vuelto su único amigo.

Antes de que el pelirrojo diera una respuesta, echó a correr unos pasos hacia dentro de la nave, mas los sentidos en alerta de Gazel hicieron que éste último saltara tras él para capturarlo en plena fuga. Lo atrapó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, apretó sus brazos con ambas manos y lo retuvo por detrás, haciendo que el cuerpo del pelirrojo comenzara a temblar levemente.

- ¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto? - repitió Gazel, apretando las muñecas de su prisionero, sintiendo como éste tiritaba iracundo mientras trataba de soltarse para volver a escapar. Por un segundo, el capitán de Diamond Dust pensó que él no era el único con problemas para demostrar sus emociones, los intentos reiterados de evasión de parte de Burn eran una clara muestra de que no era capaz de manifestar sus verdaderos sentimientos. - Respóndeme - ordenó el peliblanco entornando la mirada, consciente de que sus tácticas para hacer hablar al otro no eran las más sutiles.

- No te importa, ¡te odio! - gruñó el pelirrojo tratando de ensartar un codazo en el pecho de su opresor.

- Me importa, y ya sé que me odias, no tienes que repetirlo - habló Suzuno apretando con más fuerza al capitán de Prominence para prevenir sus arranques de furia. - Ahora responde qué hacías en mi cuarto.

Burn intentó una vez más librarse de ese agarre, pero sus brazos nunca habían sido tan fuertes como los de Gazel, así que se dio por vencido al ver que no tenía escapatoria en esa situación. Iba a comenzar a hablar, rendido a humillarse ante el otro, cuando éste ya impaciente acabó por atraparlo contra el frío metal que conformaba la nave de principio a fin, con la idea fija de aprisionar a ese chico hasta que tuviera la obligación de responder esa duda que le carcomía las entrañas. Lo aplastó sin darse cuenta, recargó su pecho contra la espalda de su compañero sintiendo de pronto ese corazón que no era el propio, que latía fuerte y agitado, nervioso ante ese comportamiento radical y abrupto que en nada se parecía al del Suzuno que todos conocían. Entonces al contagiarse de esa vergüenza e inseguridad ajena aflojó un poco el agarre y separó su cuerpo del otro lentamente hasta que el único contacto entre ambos fueron las manos del peliblanco rodeando las muñecas de su prisionero.

- Quería que habláramos. - musitó el chico de fuego ocultando su rostro contra el metal, mientras con las manos temblorosas reprimía la impotencia que escondían sus palabras. Gazel enmudeció y sostuvo las muñecas del otro con seguridad, sintiendo de pronto como su corazón también se agitaba, ansioso. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo y... - Nagumo no conseguía hablar de corrido, sus oraciones entrecortadas aumentaban la tensión en el ambiente, visible en la expresión de su interlocutor ya próximo a zamarrear al pelirrojo con el propósito de sacarle información. - Pensé que si uníamos fuerzas podríamos... Lograr algo.

- ¿Lograr algo? - soltó Gazel sin conseguir reprimir más ese pánico que comenzaba a hacer de su cuerpo una montaña de gelatina. Que Burn quisiera volver a hablarle, o que hubiese querido buscarlo eran simplemente la mejor y más inesperada noticia que podría haber recibido, y ni su miedo a hablar ni su rutina podían detener esa emoción creciente que había estado esperando salir tantos años.

- No lo sé, ¡algo como quitar a Gran del camino! - exclamó el pelirrojo sacudiendo sus manos para liberarse de su opresor. Bajó la mirada enfadado y luego volteó su rostro para mirar al peliblanco, enojado por estar siendo atacado y por estar hablando más de lo que hubiese supuesto. - ¡Pero tú ya estabas de su lado! ¿Cómo no iba a pensar que eres una rata traidora?

- ¡No estoy del lado de nadie! - respondió el capitán de Diamond Dust alzando la voz, enfadado por las suposiciones del otro acerca de su persona.

- ¡Ya eran muy amigos y seguro se aliaron contra mí!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - habló el peliblanco sacudiendo al más bajo por medio del agarre de sus muñecas.

- ¡Ya suéltame, imbécil! - aulló el pelirrojo, logrando de una vez por todas que su petición surtiera el efecto que esperaba. No obstante su libertad no duró más de dos segundos, en cuanto volteó para encarar a su rival, nuevamente se convirtió en prisionero de sus manos fuertes, esta vez por los hombros que se estrellaron contra el metal.

- ¿¡Por qué supones tanto sobre mí!? ¿¡Por qué odias tanto a Hiroto!? - espetó el chico de la calma eterna que parecía haberse escapado por completo de su control, como nunca antes. - ¡No te he hecho nada ni él tampoco! ¿¡Acaso sólo tú puedes tener amigos!? ¿Todo el mundo tiene que estar sólo halagándote y no puede tener una vida propia?

En ese instante la furia de Nagumo volvió a poseer cada fibra de su ser, misma que lo llevó a dar un fuerte golpe de rodilla en el cuerpo de su rival, quien completamente fuera de sí no alcanzó a prever el ataque. Mas luego de ver como el peliblanco se llevaba las manos al estómago, adolorido, el ceño de Burn aflojó levemente hasta que su rostro volvió a adquirir una pizca de calma mezclada con la culpa evidente en sus pupilas.

- Tienes a todos con quienes hacerte amigo, y eliges a mi peor enemigo... - murmuró el pelirrojo empuñando sus manos sin quitarle la vista de encima a su compañero. - No tengo razones para darte explicaciones de porqué odio a ciertas personas.

- Estás cegado de envidia - musitó el peliblanco sujetándose el estómago, correspondiendo esa mirada ardiente que pese a lo dolorosa, hacia hervir su espíritu.

- ¡No me importa! Sólo sé que los amigos de mi enemigo son... Basura para mí, y merecen todo mi desprecio - respondió Burn, más serio, pero con esa misma expresión de ira. - ¡Así como tú!

Gazel se mantuvo en silencio mirado a su rival, entendiendo otra parte de su filosofía de vida que lo sorprendía más y más a cada instante. Siempre le había bastado un cruce de palabras con Nagumo para aclarar su pensamiento, pero ese diálogo postergado por años sólo había acabado en una confusión mezclada con la competitividad y el odio naciente producto de la ambición de poder. Gazel lo pensó un instante, sintiendo que comprendía de qué iba la cosa, cómo algunas de las acciones ajenas encajaban con ese pensamiento que guiaba su vida, cómo esa forma de actuar tan violenta adquiría sentido a medida que unía sentimientos de Nagumo con situaciones en las que habían participado él y otros agentes. La frustración permanente de ser el segundo lugar al lado de Gran, la falta de estima de parte de los adultos, el casi nulo reconocimiento y la constante critica a su persona eran como componentes de una bomba atómica que se había guarecido en el pequeño cuerpo de Haruya, sin una escapatoria.

- O sea que si yo... - comunicó el capitán de Diamond Dust empezando a hilvanar sus ideas una a una, al tanto sobaba la piel de su abdomen. - soy enemigo de Gran, dejarás de odiarme - terminó el chico, sin expresión, mirando a su compañero que comenzaba a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en su malévolo rostro.

- Vaya... - suspiró el pelirrojo llevándose el dorso de la mano a la nariz para quitarse la humedad provocada por el frío nocturno. - ¿Planeas traicionar a tu amiguito para estar de mi lado? - interrogó, viendo como la respuesta silenciosa en los ojos del otro le comunicaba que tenía la razón. Rió por lo bajo sin dejar de contemplar a aquel muchacho que paralizado lo seguía con la mirada, atento a su hablar. - Te acepto en mi círculo, con esa condición.

- No es justo... - reclamó Gazel frunciendo el entrecejo a causa de la confusión de sentimientos y esa seductora proposición de quien había sido su mejor amigo: podía volver a estar cerca de Nagumo como en tiempos mejores, pero a cambio dejar a quien actuaba como una especie de lector de sus sentimientos y diario de sus pensamientos. La idea de retornar al círculo de ese pelirrojo era tentadora, pero en poco tiempo había conocido lo que era ser apoyado por alguien más, había tenido un amigo a quien debía traicionar como condición para volver a ese que parecía un paraíso perdido gobernado por un demonio rojo.

- La vida no es justa - dijo Burn enmarcando una amplia y malévola sonrisa que adornó sus palabras perfectamente. Se apoyó contra la nave y miró a su rival en todo momento, expectante de su actuar que de un segundo a otro había perdido esa fuerza, dando lugar a una especie de miedo. - Pero ya sabes, te doy la opción: Gran o yo.

Antes de irse a dormir, Gazel ordenó algunas de sus pertenencias con la mirada perdida y las manos temblando, con la mente inquieta a causa de Haruya y un profundo sentimiento de culpa que se instauró en su pecho como un parásito succionando su sangre y humanidad vendida a ese capitán de fuego. Culpa que se incrementó hasta quitarle el sueño, luego de ver en su teléfono móvil un mensaje de la persona que por ley tenía que odiar e ignorar desde entonces, cuyas palabras decían "espero que te haya ido bien" con un pequeño corazón al final, que en vez de sacar una sonrisa en los labios del receptor, apuñaló su sentido de la lealtad como una estaca envenenada que expandió toda su ponzoña por el resto de su cuerpo. Sentía que había apostado todo a un caballo y ya no había marcha atrás, era como si solo pudiese limitarse a vivir a la espera de que el destino quisiera favorecerlo, puesto que una vez hecho el pacto ya no había escapatoria. Por un lado tenía esperanzas, pensaba que de hacer todo tan bien como el capitán de Prominence le había ordenado tendría la oportunidad de volver a su trono junto al rey, pero por otra parte temía haberlo echado todo a perder, y haber vendido a su único amigo sólo era un indicio de que de perder esa apuesta, volvería a esa época de soledad absoluta, sin un chico que interpretara sus palabras ni tampoco un amor por el que luchar. Era todo o nada, hablar o no con Gran, hacer o no caso a Burn, ser blanco o negro, porque un gris era imposible en ese campo de batalla.

A la mañana siguiente el pelirrojo del mensaje del corazón se le acercó en el comedor con su bandeja como de costumbre, sonriendo de esa forma misteriosa y con la mirada iluminada por completo, gritando a los cuatro vientos la alegría que sentía y que su cuerpo no podía contener, por estar próximo a enfrentar al capitán de Raimon y su team, por ver al chico del cintillo y la risa contagiosa que animaba a la mitad del planeta con sus frases de aliento y su capacidad de jugar. Pero poco duró esa felicidad excesiva que despedía el rostro del favorito de papá, cuando al poner su bandeja junto a la de su amigo, éste último se incorporó de su asiento sin decir palabra alguna y se marchó a otro lugar más apartado donde el resto de sus compañeros de equipo lo resguardaron. El saludo matutino del chico de ojos verdes se perdió en el aire, así como su entusiasmo, y cambió por una sonrisa lastimera que siguió los pasos del peliblanco que optó por abandonarle como todos los demás, que lo obligó a comer en silencio, solo con sus ideas y sueños de fútbol próximos a cumplirse. Del otro lado de la mesa, el capitán de hielo fue por primera vez el que interpretó los movimientos de su amigo como una despedida, como el cierre de un ciclo que quizás nunca debió comenzar, que en lugar de abrirle paso a una felicidad y libertad de amar a Burn, le recalcó su estupidez y nula habilidad de hacer amigos, reflejada en ese chico varios puestos más allá, comiendo solo sin esa risa a flor de piel, con la mirada gacha y una sonrisa triste que le decía "adiós" a la lejanía. En ese momento no supo que hacer, era uno de los días más esperados por su único amigo, pero había aceptado la apuesta y tenía que cumplir, por lo que evitando pensarlo más, tragó su desayuno cabizbajo, consciente de que en un rato volvería a encerrarse en su cuarto para prevenir todo contacto humano, y en especial noticias acerca del partido en la secundaria Yokato.

El partido era al mediodía, hora a la que Gazel regresó a su habitación sin siquiera informar a sus compañeros, quienes al rato estuvieron en el piso de Diamond Dust preguntando sobre el capitán que no estaba viendo un juego tan importante y decisivo como aquel. Mas para el peliblanco la prioridad era evitar de todas las formas posibles tener que saber de ese partido, que significaba un corte profundo en su lealtad y autoestima ya deteriorada por culpa del pasado y las frustraciones constantes, por lo que su única escapatoria al tema del momento fue encerrarse en su cuarto a dormir. Allí apagó la luz y se recostó en su cama, observó las estrellas fosforescentes que recordaron buenos días que lucían lejanos, y cerró los ojos intentando escapar de todo lo que conformaba su existencia. De ese modo cayó profundamente dormido, y se sumió en un hermoso sueño en el que sus padres le extendían ambas manos y lo abrazaban como una blanca y esponjosa nube que rodeaba su cuerpo con una textura tan delicada y suave como la seda, luego lo soltaban lentamente mientras él sentía que bajo sus pies unas manitas pequeñas tiraban de su ropa para llamar la atención. Abajo vio a Nagumo de niño, sonriendo con una pelota de fútbol en la mano y miles de hojas de pasto en su ropa y cara sucias con un poco de tierra del jardín de Sun Garden. Cayó despacio de la nube que eran sus padres, como bajando del cielo a la tierra, a medida que su cuerpo encogía de a poco hasta que ya tuvo la apariencia del infante de siete años que se sentó junto al pelirrojo sucio con tierra. Se sonrieron largo rato, de sus labios que nunca habían sido capaces de hilvanar una frase larga escapó un declaración de amor que hizo sonreír al pequeño Nagumo, quien a continuación le lanzó el balón y le gritó a todo pulmón que también lo amaba, que eran grandes y que tenían que escapar del orfanato antes de que los monstruos los devoraran, que así podrían estar juntos y ser esa familia que ninguno de los dos tenía entonces.

Suzuno despertó después de las cuatro, bañado en un mar de lágrimas que habían empapado su cama y su ropa. Al abrir los ojos vio las estrellas en su muralla y pensó que hacía mucho que no lloraba, muchísimo, tanto tiempo que no recordaba la última vez. Decidió que no volvería a hacer algo así, ni siquiera de sonámbulo. Había llorado dormido a causa de un sueño hermoso, lo que resultaba un tanto irónico y crudo a la vez, al ser sólo producto de su imaginación y estar tan alejado de la realidad. Nagumo jamás iba a quererlo, sus padres estaban muertos y había perdido a su amigo, a quien ya no iba a dirigirle ni la palabra siquiera, sin haberle dado explicaciones tampoco. Sobre su cama se detuvo a pensar en esto último, y no pudo evitar imaginarse a sí mismo como el receptor de ese desprecio, lo que le hizo sentir que en tal caso una explicación era simplemente primordial, pero él y Gran ya no podían cruzar palabras, de ningún tipo, y él era fiel a sus promesas.

- Si tan solo alguien pudiese decirle esto... Lo entendería - habló para sí, absorto en la luz débil que exhibían las pequeñas estrellas en la pared. Un instante después, Gazel se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz, como si ésta fuese la idea misma que había relucido sobre su cabeza al darle una respuesta que al menos iba a dejarlo en paz.- ¡Eso!

La prohibición era acercarse a Gran o a cualquiera de su equipo, pero no había ninguna ley respecto a otros chicos de la nave, ni tampoco a que éstos tuvieran inclinaciones sexuales dudosas como el capitán de Gemini, quien bajo ni diez mantas podía ocultar esa forma de querer distinta del común de los demás jóvenes de su edad, visible para los de "su especie" como Gazel o Hiroto. Se planteó ir de inmediato donde el muchacho en su memoria para pedirle que le contara sobre su apuesta con Burn a Gran, pero una vez más sus decadentes habilidades sociales lo reprimieron y lo obligaron a quedarse en su cuarto por más tiempo del presupuestado. Mucho más, aunque la idea de visitar a Midorikawa comenzó a arraigarse como primordial, Gazel no se atrevió a ir ese día a charlar de un tema tan delicado, así como tampoco hizo al día siguiente, ni al siguiente ni al siguiente de ese, porque por más que intentó practicar los discursos que presentaría, sus nervios lo traicionaron repetidas veces, hasta que un nuevo llamado de alerta de la central de la nave le hizo recordar su verdadera misión, no esos absurdos problemas de adolescente en los que el amor y amistad eran fundamentales.

Pasaron algunos días desde la apuesta cuando el aviso de que Espilon estaba en la cuerda floja fue emitido por papá y el detestable señor Kenzaki que lo seguía a todos lados. Nuevamente un caos total se apoderó de los niños que no podían dar crédito a la noticia, porque era sabido que Dessarm era uno de los miembros más antiguos, respetables y destacados en Aliea, lo que hacía inferir que su derrota era una puerta abierta a sucesivos triunfos de Raimon contra quien fuera. Poco a poco la confianza de los muchachos fue golpeada con violencia, y ya incluso la fe en los equipos de elite fue menor. Si bien éstos eran de rangos muchísimo más elevados, también parecía serlo la fuerza de superación de ese grupo de niños mortales que había ascendido de nivel de forma inimaginable, y sin el poder de ningún meteoro, sino de su voluntad. Ante el pánico que ya se veía en los rostros de muchos de los jugadores, los líderes de los equipos de elite se encontraron en su habituación principal para resolver o plantear alguna solución próxima por orden expresa de papá, quien pese a tener ese semblante tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo inevitablemente se volvía presa de ese temor contagioso que hacia tambalear las patas del trabajo de su vida. Durante todos esos días Gazel había ignorado a Gran completamente, no lo había saludado, no lo había visto a la cara y ni siquiera había hecho alguna demostración de conocerlo, comportamiento que para ninguno de los pelirrojos pasó desapercibido. Para uno fue un motivo de alegría y triunfo, para el otro un portazo en la cara que le recalcaba que su lugar era en solitario, como siempre había sido.

- Si esto continua así, es probable que tengamos que actuar - comentó el muchacho de ojos verdes desde su podio, inmerso en las imágenes computarizadas que capturaban diversas jugadas de Raimon los últimos partidos. - Creo que lo más acertado será que empecemos a conocer más de cerca al enemigo.

- ¿Así como tú que jugaste contra Raimon? - soltó Burn con sarna, enfocando a su enemigo con sus grandes y penetrantes ojos. - No le pediste a nadie ir y lo hiciste. - Gran agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio un instante, capturado en sus propias palabras.

- Sé que no estuvo bien, pero creo que podríamos empezar a hacer cosas como esa - musitó su interlocutor un poco turbado. Levantó el rostro y verificó a sus compañeros de habitación de un vistazo. - Con el consentimiento de papá, claro...

- Si tú no pediste permiso no nos digas qué hacer, ¿no es así, Gazel? - habló Burn con una sonrisa cruda de por medio, volteando hacia su compañero y aliado contra Gran. El peliblanco le devolvió la mirada, inexpresivo como de costumbre ante el diálogo, sin saber qué añadir o para qué lado apoyar. Se sentía en un callejón sin salida en el que tenía que sacar a la luz su verdadera bandera.

- No lo sé - fue su respuesta, la cual hizo que de inmediato el entrecejo del capitán de Prominence se arrugara en una mueca de enfado. Tomó aire y miró a Burn, tratado de demostrarle que estaba siguiendo su juego, que sus respuestas ambiguas nada tenían que ver con una amistad con Gran, sino con sus verdaderas dudas.

-¡Como quieran! - exclamó el capitán de fuego, alzando sus manos y levantándose de hombros. - Ya haré lo que se me dé en gana.

- No puedes hacer eso - contestó Gran perdiendo la paciencia ante el comportamiento ajeno. Sin embargo la expresión de su rival, cuya ironía y risa superaban todo lo imaginable, lo hicieron volver a agachar la vista.

- En ese caso todos haremos lo que queramos - apoyó el peliblanco sin saber si sus palabras eran una especie de apoyo a Gran o Burn.

- ¡Al demonio! - acabó Burn antes de bajarse de su podio para dejar la habitación.

Y tal como sus palabras anunciaron, Gazel hizo lo que quiso y fue el primero en encaminarse al cuarto de papá una vez dejó la sala de reunión junto a sus compañeros capitanes. La situación lo hartaba, lo cabezota de Burn le hacía hervir la sangre y la pasividad jamás antes vista de Gran sólo lo enfadaban más, porque parecía que de pronto todo estaba patas arriba por el solo hecho de dudar de las capacidades de Dessarm y los suyos. Él también tenía dudas al respecto, a partir del empate entre Raimon y Epsilon que exhibía que las cosas no estaban marchando tan bien como antes, la historia de Gemini se estaba empezando a repetir y a una velocidad inesperada que dejaba entre ver en el futuro el triunfo de Endo Mamoru, si es que nadie le ponía freno antes. Por esa razón supuso que si todos sus compañeros de elite continuaban por el camino del pánico y se conformaban con armar escándalos, nada iban a conseguir, así que sin avisar a nadie antes dirigió sus pies donde su padre, quien lo recibió con una taza de té como de costumbre. El hombre lo saludó amablemente y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, pero el ofrecimiento fue de inmediato rechazado por un Gazel alterado que había llevado su presencia hasta allí con un único propósito en mente.

- Padre, si algo pasa con Epsilon... - murmuró apretando los puños, ansioso y alterado al mismo tiempo. - ¡Déjeme sucederlo por favor!

Como siempre, la sonrisa del señor Kira acompañada de un ligero asentimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta que dio pase a la petición de Gazel, aunque ésta se mantuvo en secreto para no alarmar a los otros dos jefes de elite quienes probablemente estallarían y acosarían a su padre con preguntas.

Así pasaron algunos días en que ninguno de los capitanes se dirigió la palabra siquiera, mientras el resto de los miembros de la nave esperaba ansioso el partido entre Epsilon y Raimon acordado en Okinawa, un caluroso y casi tropical paraíso costero que en esa época gozaba de un cielo limpio y radiante gracias al sol en lo alto que en nada se asemejaba al panorama de Hokkaido. Era una especie de buen pronóstico, decía Burn en los pasillos, viendo que en su salsa calurosa cualquiera de sus compañeros podría hacer frente a la temperatura y derrotar a Raimon, a diferencia de en Hokkaido donde el clima le jugaba en contra. Por su parte, Gran aseguraba que los suyos eran capaces de adecuarse a todas las temperaturas, y Gazel receloso pensaba que un clima así no era precisamente acogedor para él. Durante sus pláticas ruidosas, Burn alardeaba de que no tardaría en ir a patear el trasero de Endo y su equipo, aunque debido a la cotidianidad de sus palabras, nadie tenía fe de ellas precisamente, sin embargo para sorpresa de Gran y Gazel, un par de días antes del partido el pelirrojo que lideraba a Prominence despertó las alertas en la sala de reuniones de la elite. No tardó en llegar el capitán de hielo a confirmar en la pantalla de su podio que el chico del trato estaba en Okinawa junto a algunos miembros de Raimon, por alguna extraña razón llamándose a sí mismo "el goleador de fuego", apodo del que Gran se mofó desde su lugar mientras también observaba la intromisión de ese capitán en los planes de papá. Desde la oficina de elite, ambos chicos observaron absortos como su compañero de orfanato se amigaba con el enemigo con una facilidad sorprendente, que dejaba de manifiesto sus aptitudes sociales, a diferencia de ellos que apenas sí podían acercarse a otras personas a charlar. Mas la faceta de observador del pelirrojo favorito duró poco más de unos minutos, porque apenas comprobó que el osado de Burn se entrometía más de la cuenta, sus piernas por sí solas parecieron sacarlo de esa habitación con claro fines, mismos que el peliblanco pudo observar después de un rato en soledad en esa oficina, cuando vio como a través de la pantalla sus dos amigos se peleaban a casi golpes en frente de los chicos de Raimon, mientras él los miraba sin hacer nada, paralizado, rezando a su madre porque aquello acabara, porque sus compañeros dejasen de odiarse para terminar con su angustia, o que de una vez por todas se mataran el uno al otro para acabar con todo, con sus sueños de amistad y de amor al mismo tiempo. Después de todo, la muerte había sido una solución que su misma madre le había enseñado, y que en situaciones de crisis siempre parecía adoptar ese protagonismo inusual.

Su corazón volvió a la normalidad al ver como el raciocinio de Gran otra vez era el que terminaba con los pleitos entre él y su mayor rival, y su calma habitual regresó a su cuerpo al menos en cuanto a esos dos, cuando se enteró de que el señor Kira ya había agotado su paciencia y los había castigado a ambos por su comportamiento contra las reglas y contra todo lo establecido, quejándose de que no por ser superiores tenían el derecho de hacer cuanto quisieran, como lo habían estado haciendo en esa época de pánico.

Fue así como pasaron los días restantes para el partido, cuyo resultado casi previsto por el peliblanco dejó boquiabiertos a todos quienes tenían esa especie de confianza plena en el Epsilon bendecido por el poder del meteoro. Aquello fue otra lección de vida para los que habían estado burlándose de Gemini, porque siendo estos mismos quienes habían gozado de la auto confianza y de desprestigiar al resto, ahora tenían que conocer el dolor de la derrota y la humillación de ni siquiera ser capaces de vencer con los atributos alienígenas, además de convertirse en víctimas de un Gazel que aterrizó en Okinawa para dejarlos en vergüenza frente a quienes los habían derrotado con palabras que cortaron todos sus sueños y sus privilegios.

- Quedan fuera - dijo el peliblanco al verlos reunidos en el campo junto a Raimon, indicándoles el destino que papá había preparado para todos ellos.

La alarma del fracaso de Epsilon se expandió por toda la nave, menos en el círculo de los tres posibles Genesis, ya familiarizados con esa forma de jugar de Endo y sus amigos, ahora con la compañía de uno de los muchachos que parecían haber desaparecido del mapa, llamado Goenji Shuuya. Tampoco Saginuma se espantó del resultado, para sorpresa de la mayoría, el joven lucía en su rostro una sonrisa conforme que Gazel pudo interpretar como la de un buen perdedor, que más que haber anhelado derrotar a ese grupo de niños esperaba disfrutar de un buen juego, como los que tenía con Burn en los tiempos de paz en el orfanato.

De ese modo dieron inicio los preparativos para que el equipo de Diamond Dust entrara en escena, como había aceptado papá. En poco tiempo Gazel y sus compañeros ya dispuestos a luchar se habían hecho a la idea de ganar, apenas su capitán les informó de su decisión de interferir en el tema de Raimon para zanjarlo de una buena vez, que su prioridad se limitó a ser más fuertes y herederos del trono de Genesis. Burn y Gran se enteraron de que el sucesor en la línea de combatientes era su rival apenas lo vieron en el campo de juego de Epsilon en Okinawa, y pese a que su reacción fue de asombro en un principio, prontamente lo tomaron como una decisión del señor Kira que debían obedecer sin reclamos, aunque no sabían que aquella intromisión había sido solicitada por el mismo capitán de hielo.

- Oye no nos dejes en vergüenza - rió Burn en el comedor, golpeando el hombro de Gazel con el propio a modo de broma mientras caminaban con sus bandejas hacia la mesa central para almorzar. - Ya les dijiste a esos tarados de Raimon que eras de elite, si ahora te vuelves un Saginuma estarás perdido.

- Deja de molestarme, Haruya - contestó el peliblanco ignorando la jugarreta, aun cuando en el interior sentía que el chico tenía razón, que quizás su osadía había sido una tumba que había cavado él mismo al subestimar las habilidades de Endo Mamoru.

- Ya sabes, ganas o... - Burn terminó su oración pasando su mano por su cuello para asemejarla a un degollamiento que el otro pudo entender a la perfección. - Mueres.

No era literal, no moriría por perder, pero sí sus sueños de continuar a la par con Nagumo, el mismo que se había empezado a burlar de él cada vez que lo pillaba por ahí, de la misma forma que cuando apenas estaban armando equipos, y que en ese instante lo había observado como a un condenado por el que no sentía un ápice de lástima. Se alejó con su bandeja para sentarse con su equipo, sin olvidar antes mirar por sobre el hombro a su rival de ojos celestes, quien a su vez frunció el ceño sin saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer para agradarle al idiota que gustaba de humillarlo. Y es que nada parecía estar de acuerdo a sus gustos, fuera bueno o malo, activo o pasivo en las peleas (aunque usualmente era activo), le diera o no en el gusto, fuera débil o fuerte, perfecto o imperfecto, hablara o no con Gran, todo daba igual cuando se trataba de Burn y su estúpida e infantil actitud de matón. Aunque era altamente probable que su actitud fuera aún más estúpida al seguirle el juego y dejarse llevar solo por esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre le había gustado tanto.

La mañana del juego de Diamond Dust llegó, y a primera hora el capitán se levantó para entrenar como de costumbre, más intranquilo pero a la vez confiado de sus habilidades y las de sus compañeros, aunque con las amenazas de Burn dándole vueltas en la cabeza durante el desayuno, al momento de estar bajo la vigilancia de esos ojos amarillos del otro lado del comedor que reían a su modo. Si bien había estudiado a Raimon y su forma de jugar distintas veces, así como a sus miembros, era consciente de que la confianza excesiva no era un buen aliado, como había comprobado con los últimos dos equipos que los habían enfrentado. Sus compañeros de equipo eran de fiar, tenía fe plena en que todos eran capaces de rendir a su nivel y no decepcionarlo, pero no conseguía calmar la ansiedad que le provocaba el estilo de Mamoru, que usualmente lo sorprendía más de la cuenta. No estaba asustado, pero esa vez como pocas no tenía total certeza de que pudiese ganar, aunque quería creerlo y se lo repetía constantemente como si fuera la materia de una prueba que tenía que rendir.

En compañía de Diamond Dust dejó el comedor, sintiendo el peso de las miradas de los integrantes de los demás equipos que los siguieron desde que se levantaron de sus puestos hasta que se perdieron en el pasillo en dirección a la oficina de papá. Comprobó que tanto Burn como Gran se marcharon junto a ellos, como un par de guardaespaldas que tenían mucho que proteger, pese a que dada la relación entre los tres más bien podían estar esperando la oportunidad de matarse los unos a los otros. Nadie habló durante el trayecto, apenas unos de los seguidores de Gazel cuchichearon sobre lo emocionados que estaban y Gran cruzó palabras con su rival de fuego para preguntarle dónde sería el enfrentamiento.

- En el estadio del Fútbol Frontier - fue la respuesta de Burn en el corredor, luego la de papá en la oficina ante el equipo de hielo, y más tarde el aviso mismo de parte de Gazel al grupo de jóvenes de Raimon, quienes pudieron observar en su pueblo cómo un balón característico de Aliea aterrizaba ante ellos para amenazarlos con destruir todo Tokyo si se llegaban a negar al desafío, cosa que a todas luces el grupo de justicieros no haría.

Fue así como en menos de dos horas Gazel y sus compañeros estuvieron frente a frente con el grupo de niños que tanto pánico habían sembrado en la nave más poderosa que los humanos pudieron imaginar, ambos bandos en el centro de un amplio e imponente estadio que poco tenía que envidiarle a los recintos de entrenamiento creados por papá. Sobre ese pasto bien cuidado y bajo el cielo azul de esa ciudad emergente, Gazel examinó uno a uno a los contrincantes que tenía que enfrentar, paseó su vista por cada uno de ellos sintiendo que de sólo ver sus ridículas caras comunes perdía el miedo que en algún momento lo había invadido. En el centro de la cancha, ante un joven de cabello tan blanco como el suyo y del susodicho Goenji Shuuya, el capitán del equipo alien vio como sus rivales para Genesis lo observaban desde las tarimas, a la lejanía, como miembros de un público que no iba para alentar, sino juzgar cada uno de sus movimientos, lo que no hizo más que incrementar los latidos de su corazón que prontamente ensordecieron sus oídos, antes de que el silbido inicial diera pase al juego.

De un principio todo fue perfecto, las jugadas armónicas como figuras de hielo que congelaban las habilidades de los rivales dieron muestra de que Diamond Dust no podía ser subestimado por nadie, mucho menos por esos jóvenes de catorce años que pretendían salvar al mundo al creer en la amistad y el amor, como tanto alardeaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Las jugadas perfectas y los pases conectados como si hubiesen sido programados mostraban ese fútbol exquisito que se regía al sistema de vida del capitán, asimismo la velocidad del equipo y la fuerza de los jugadores que en un principio hicieron de Gazel un líder orgulloso que anhelaba ser visto por Burn desde arriba, pero que al poco rato hubiera preferido huir de ese campo en el que luego de varios disparos a la portería de Raimon, las técnicas de sus compañeros comenzaron a ser interceptadas e incluso bloqueadas sin mayor dificultad por esos niños que no dejaban de apoyarse los unos a los otros.

La primera vez que las técnicas de Diamond Dust fueron detenidas, Gazel lo creyó coincidencia, pero al cabo de distintas jugadas que evidenciaron la habilidad de Raimon supo que sus temores eran justificados y que confiar o no en sí mismo no era una ventaja en un partido cuyo resultado ya no parecía tan obvio.

Jugaron los minutos restantes al término del primer tiempo casi de igual a igual, hasta que un pase perdido que dio contra una tarima trajo consigo la aparición de un nuevo muchacho que pareció caer del cielo como un ángel de claros y hermosos cabellos. Al verlo Gazel supo de quien se trataba, era el capitán de la secundaria Zeus, la cual había tenido una destacada participación en el torneo Futbol Frontier. Su primera impresión fue de asombro, luego de molestia porque el chico había llegado hasta allí con el propósito de ayudar a Raimon en esa especie de lucha por salvar al mundo que tanta indignación le produjo, después lo examinó con la vista y sintió envidia e ira al no creer posible que un hombre pudiese tener tal belleza andrógina capaz de cautivar a los dos sexos, que de seguro podría embobar al tonto de Burn y su debilidad por la hermosura femenina que el tal Afrodi tenía en cada parte de su cuerpo. Por un instante pensó, completamente colmado de envidia, que si él hubiese sido así de hermoso y lleno de confianza ya habría sido capaz de enamorar al idiota que lo veía desde la tarima con una sonrisa burlona y una expresión de curiosidad que aterrizaba directamente en el cabello rubio de ese joven perfecto que vestía entonces la camiseta de Raimon.

Antes de que diera inicio el segundo tiempo, Gazel se reunió con el capitán de Prominence y el de Gaia cerca de los camarines para saber si había alguna novedad respecto a papá o a una decisión reciente que pudiese interferir en ese partido, mas lo único que escuchó fueron burlas por parte de los informantes que lo avergonzaron por estar en una situación tan estrecha contra el otro equipo, cuando debía estar haciendo honor a su rango y destrozando a Raimon desde el inicio del partido. Gran no opinó más que lo estrictamente necesario, pero Burn parecía un energúmeno con los ojos desorbitados de la emoción mientras se mofaba del equipo del peliblanco, haciendo que éste último sintiera como sus propias palabras de amenaza para con el contrincante surtían una especie de efecto en él, que logró hacer temblar sus piernas de la impotencia.

- ¡Voy a ganar! - exclamó intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras, incluso cuando estar bajo la mirada de su amigo de infancia le produjo un escozor que lo hacía creerse víctima de un ataque cardiaco.

Antes de salir a la cancha una vez más volteó a ver a los dos chicos, que comenzaron a seguirle en silencio para presenciar el juego. En el rostro de Gran identificó esa mirada semi piadosa que le revolvió el estómago, sin saber si era por la culpa de no haberle vuelto a hablar o porque veía en sus ojos verdes que ese juego estaba perdido y se transformaría en otro fracaso de papá. Burn se cruzó de brazos y sonrió para sí, volviendo a clavar la vista en el chico rubio cuando salieron al exterior nuevamente, logrando que esa envidia olvidada por el peliblanco fluyera enseguida y le produjera una nueva motivación por la que ganar: humillar al chico perfecto.

- ¡No eres nada sin el agua de los dioses! - fueron las primeras palabras que Gazel le dirigió a su nuevo enemigo Afrodi apenas lo vio en la cancha vestido con el uniforme de Raimon. Se retorció de felicidad por dentro cuando vio entonces que su interlocutor dudoso de sus capacidades titubeaba al responder a su burla, la que se asemejaba a las que había escuchado en el orfanato muchas veces. No le extrañó, después de pasar toda su vida escuchando esa clase de tratos supuso que algo de ellos debía haberse metido en su subconsciente.

- No la necesito - respondió el rubio de ojos rojos, mirándolo enfadado con su lindo rostro, su piel tersa y sin imperfecciones, sus pestañas largas y femeninas, sus labios bien definidos y su nariz respingada como la de una muñeca.

Y para sorpresa de todos los miembros de Diamond Dust y los espectadores alienígenos, el rubio de hermosas facciones tenía razón. En poco tiempo fue capaz de ensartar un gol en la portería del equipo de Aliea, lo que de inmediato provocó una conmoción tanto en la nave como en el sistema nervioso del capitán Gazel, el que incrédulo vio como su honor era pisoteado, y sintió como esas nauseas vomitivas lo invadían de pies a cabeza al saberse perdedor en ese momento, al ser humillado públicamente por quien había aparecido en ese campo para ganarse todo su odio. No lo pudo soportar, vigilado por sus rivales y dejado en vergüenza, sintió como un segundo aire hacía hervir su sangre y su cólera visible en los cabellos blancos que cayeron a su lado al momento en que escuchó como el marcador cambiaba a favor de sus rivales. Miró a sus compañeros de equipo, de orfanato en las tarimas, y volvió al juego recargado de esa energía nacida de la envidia, que dio frutos momentos después, cuando tras realizar un tiro especial pudo anotar por fin un gol contra Raimon, que hizo saltar a sus compañeros de alegría y orgullo. Se llevó unas cuantas felicitaciones y las miradas enternecidas de sus compañeras, también un gesto de aprobación de parte de Gran y la sonrisa ensanchada de Burn que le causó una felicidad absoluta, gracias a la cual retomó parte de la confianza que había perdido al verse fracasando en ese juego.

Sin embargo como era de predecir, esos muchachos comunes ahora aliados con una especie de Barbie cobraron una fuerza inimaginable tras ese punto que ensució su juego ganador. Como Gran había dicho miles de veces en su cuarto, Mamoru tenía una fuerza sobrehumana que de algún modo inexplicable guiaba a quienes estaban de su lado a la victoria, y aunque ese día no fue el caso, el partido tampoco acabó con Diamond Dust como el vencedor.

Al cabo de varios minutos de juego, el marcador indicó un empate, seguido del silbato que avisaba a todos que ese partido había finalizado. Gazel no podía entender cómo tras reiterados tiros a Mamoru, éste había podido detener el balón, ni cómo quienes en un principio habían sido rivales habían terminado como amigos luchando contra la amenaza alienígena que eran él y su equipo. Sabía que no haber ganado era un pase a un castigo o algún reproche, pero le consolaba la idea de que al menos no había perdido, aun cuando un incómodo sentir sumado al rencor de fallar se había albergado en su pecho como un parásito, señalándole que algo no tan bueno iba a suceder a causa de su falta de poder. Quiso huir de ese lugar cuanto antes, temeroso de ser humillado en público por sus compañeros de rango, de modo que rápidamente ordenó a su equipo reunirse para regresar. De reojo observó al maldito de Afrodi que se había atrevido a desprestigiar a Diamond Dust, y antes de marcharse junto a Gran y Burn, amenazó a Endo de que volverían a enfrentarse, a lo que el chico respondió con una de sus tontas frases que hicieron reír al favorito de papá.

Esa misma noche, Gazel se reunió con sus compañeros para discutir acerca del juego y de las tácticas de Raimon que habían subestimado, se dedicaron a investigar sobre los nuevos jugadores y a averiguar qué clase de técnicas eran su especialidad. Un empate no era una pérdida del todo, pero era un aviso que les daba a entender que con ese equipo no se podía bromear, que Gran tenía razón al haber dicho que no se entendía el juego de esos niños hasta enfrentarlos porque sus movimientos y esa extraña energía que despedían en la cancha no era nada común ni tenía comparación.

Intentó no pensar en el juego más de lo estrictamente necesario, temía por la reacción del señor Kira así que evitó verlo, tampoco se atrevió a hablar con Gran (además de por la prohibición) e ignoró por completo a Burn cuando éste intentó bromearlo de la misma y tediosa forma que en los camarines en el medio tiempo. La situación lo saturaba, tenía los nervios destrozados por haberse imaginado que el nivel de su rival no era tan alto y por haber sido avergonzado por un tipo con complejo de muñeca, pero pese a que por dentro sentía esa angustia asfixiante, trató de mantener sus actitud y expresión serena para no alarmar a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes parecían bastante optimistas y seguros de ganar el otro enfrentamiento.

- No se preocupe, Gazel-sama - le habló Clara en el pasillo antes de que se fueran a dormir, con su mirada ausente y esa sonrisa cándida y tímida que siempre había parecido estar en ese rostro dulce. - Intente descansar por favor, seguro a la próxima los derrotamos.

- Sí, gracias, tú también - contestó el capitán ante la puerta de su habitación, tomado por sorpresa pero enternecido del detalle que esa muchacha había tenido para con él. - Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Gazel-sama - se despidió la chica de cabello azulado, haciendo una leve reverencia que el más alto correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Antes de dormir, el peliblanco capitán se sentó en su escritorio para pensar en soledad sobre los eventos recientes. Suspiró reiteradas veces un poco confundido y no pudo evitar enfadarse al recordar al capitán de Zeus agitando su hermoso y saludable cabello al viento, bajo la mirada de Burn que sonreía como el bobo que era, de la misma forma que cuando le miraba los pechos a las chicas como Ulvida. Sus manos hirvieron de la pura rabia, que luego mutó en sorpresa para sí mismo, porque ese sentimiento tonto otra vez estaba haciendo un caos en su mente. Había sentido envidia cuando los amigos nuevos de Burn habían llegado al orfanato, ahora de Afrodi, pero extrañamente jamás le había importado la atención del señor Kira o de sus pares, a excepción de Gran, a quien él mismo había despechado. Se dio cuenta entonces de que la mayoría de sus sentimientos giraban en torno al estúpido de Burn, desde los más puros y sensuales hasta los más oscuros y violentos, lo cual le hizo pensar seriamente que su enamoramiento de pronto se había vuelto una obsesión insana, misma por la que no estaba dispuesto a perder frente a Raimon. No podía ser un perdedor ante los ojos de Haruya, siempre había tenido que esforzarse para ser el mejor y estar a su altura, para que sus grandes ojos amarillos se posaran en él para verlo como un igual, como el hombre perfecto con el que tenía que vivir el resto de su vida y por el que olvidar a todo imbécil que se le pusiera por delante, incluidas las rubias tontas y los amigos delincuentes.

Al día siguiente tuvo el coraje de ir a la oficina de papá, mas para su sorpresa el hombre había salido sin dar aviso ni información de su regreso, razón por la que se vio obligado a hablar con Gran, el más cercano además del señor Kenzaki. Entonces se dirigió a la oficina de elite donde posiblemente sus compañeros capitanes estarían discutiendo como de costumbre, cuando no era prioridad estar en la cancha entrenando. No quería hablar con Gran por cumplir con la tonta apuesta de Burn, pero podía inferir que en asuntos como ese, que no tenían relación con la amistad, tenía la oportunidad de cruzar palabras con el líder de Gaia. Además si había algo nuevo, la sala de reunión era el mejor sitio para averiguarlo.

Tardó un par de minutos pero al llegar se alegró de encontrar tanto a Burn como a Gran en sus podios leyendo algunos documentos que de seguro papá les había encargado. Se aproximó a su propia computadora y la encendió, mas en ella no encontró ningún mensaje ni nota que le advirtiera de algún evento, lo que lo sorprendió porque usualmente los tres compartían la misma información, vez que pasaba algo, ellos eran quienes se enteraban primero. Gran estaba inmerso en su computadora y Burn lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa de medio lado que le puso los pelos de punta, porque pudo intuir que tras esa risita silenciosa había algo más además de la constante burla por el empate del día anterior. Quiso preguntar, pero de pronto los nervios lo traicionaron y de sus labios no escapó palabra alguna, quizás porque en el fondo de su ser sabía que había hecho algo mal, o al menos algo que no estaba dentro de los deseos de su padre. Se limitó a ver al par que leía de sus aparatos, deseoso de acercarse para preguntar, deslizó su dedo por la pantalla de su compradora reiteradas veces esperando que de repente el icono de un sobre hiciera aparición, bajó en el menú de la pantalla, subió, recargó la página de inicio mil veces, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo: la curiosa fotografía de Sun Garden donde salían todos de niños que, él mismo había configurado como fondo de escritorio, y que en ese preciso instante comenzó a provocarle una especie de nausea. Era una ironía ver a todos esos infantes sonriendo alegres, incluido él, contrastando con el Gran y Burn reales que apenas lo miraban en esa habitación, que preferían dedicarle toda su atención a esas computadoras para leer lo que no tenía.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? - soltó el capitán de blancos cabellos luego del silencio que le pareció más que infinito. Las manos le temblaban sobre los bordes de su podio, al igual que sus piernas, aunque afortunadamente no su voz, la cual había sonado bastante segura de sí. - ¿Cuándo será el próximo juego? - preguntó logrando que de una vez por todas ambos pelirrojos le prestaran real atención.

- ¿De qué hablas? - interrogó el favorito de papá sin expresión en el habla ni en su mirada. Definitivamente estaba distinto después de que se había separado, posiblemente lo creía un traidor.

- Diamond Dust derrotará a Raimon - habló el peliblanco sintiendo como su fuerza se debilitaba a cada segundo, bajo la mirada risueña de Burn y la ausente de ese Hiroto antes alegre.

- ¡Pero si estás fuera! - rió el pelirrojo de fuego, con una sonrisa que no le caía en la cara y que hacía juego a la perfección con su mirada emocionada. Era como si por fin estuviera siendo feliz, al ver como uno de sus rivales más fuertes caía ante él. - Ya no habrá otra oportunidad para Diamond Dust.

- ¡Pero si sólo fue un empate! - exclamó apresurado el líder de hielo, casi saltando en su lugar a causa del pánico que le producía vivir en carne y hueso lo que había estado temiendo desde la noche anterior. Era una pesadilla vuelta realidad que sus compañeros disfrutaban al máximo y que de un segundo a otro dividía sus sentimientos entre el amor y la estima, por el odio y la envidia. - ¡Estoy seguro de que los venceremos la próxima vez!

- Lo siento, es una orden - habló Gran viéndolo desde su podio, bajando la mirada al instante para continuar con su lectura.

- ¿Es una orden de él? - interrogó Gazel, bajando los hombros y las ganas de discutir al sentir como el frío con el que siempre había tratado al resto ahora lo atacaba de vuelta, convertido en su enemigo.

- Sí, estás fuera - habló Burn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Gazel apretó los labios y bajó la vista, sin acabar de creer que todo eso estuviera sucediendo de verdad. No lo merecía, había intentado estar a la par con Burn pero un grupo de niños imbéciles había arruinado toda su imagen junto con el trabajo de toda su vida, y ahora era expulsado sin vuelta atrás, sin una oportunidad de demostrar cuanto valía. Inevitablemente se culpó a si mismo por ser ese tonto que poco hablaba, porque por un instante creyó que ese no habría sido su destino de ser él el favorito, pero jamás había hecho un ademán por acercarse a su padre adoptivo, apenas le respondía sus preguntas y, aunque obedecía fielmente cada una de sus órdenes, nunca se había acercado con la disposición de cumplir como un buen hijo, lo que sin duda le restaba puntos en la escala de valores del líder de Aliea. A diferencia de Burn, que charlaba sin problemas con el hombre, y Gran que era el retrato vivo del verdadero Hiroto, él siempre había tenido a sus padres presentes, en quienes creía y a quienes amaba en secreto, a los que les pedía ayuda cuando se sentía solo y a quienes rezaba antes de dormir, porque su hermosa madre y su padre alegre eran y siempre iban a ser los únicos para él, ningún hombre gordo con dinero iba a reemplazarlos ni llenar su corazón. Para su desgracia, todo ese amor por sus progenitores no le había sido útil para caminar por el mismo sendero que la persona a la que seguía, y la frustración más honda no tardó en manifestarse en su cuerpo ya tembloroso por haber recibido el mensaje que de un segundo a otro había congelado todo su ser.

No se atrevió a ver a sus compañeros otra vez, dio la media vuelta al sentir que ese lugar no le correspondía, que ningún lugar ya era propicio para él al haberse transformado en una vergüenza y un fracaso más. Experimentó el dolor que recordó en la mirada del capitán de Gemini aquella mañana en el comedor, y supo lo que era ser una vergüenza ante todos, su equipo, él mismo y en especial frente a la persona que le gustaba. Dio un par de pasos lentos para salir de la sala, mas no pudo contenerse y apresuró el andar guiado por su agitado corazón, que de pronto se había atorado en su garganta para asfixiarlo y acabar con esa vida que se tornaba sin sentido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No miró hacia atrás y dejó la habitación, caminó rápido por el pasillo y escuchó la voz de Burn tras de sí, risueña como de costumbre, burlesca y cruel, persiguiéndolo por el pasillo solitario cercano a la oficina de papá. De pronto sus piernas se volvieron torpes al igual que su actuar, y ese incómodo y familiar sentir subió por su interior, advirtiéndole que se avecinaba esa reacción que tanto lo avergonzaba y que siempre ocultaba en la soledad de su cuarto, a excepción de la vez en que Gran lo había torturado con sus palabras hasta hacerlo vomitar. Se sintió mareado y no pudo continuar con su andar, se apoyó contra la pared y escuchó a la lejanía como su enemigo pelirrojo se acercaba con una risa tenue que retumbaba en su cabeza como un canto infernal.

- Oye nena, ¿no nos das ni las gracias? - se mofó el chico caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, aproximándose al peliblanco que se mantenía descansando contra la pared, sin verle, ignorando sus palabras que no tenían sentido en ese momento. - No te pongas así, deberías asumir que perdiste y ya, aunque fuiste un buen rival. - acabó y rió para sí, con toda la intención de aprovechar ese momento de triunfo, de sacarle el jugo hasta más no poder, porque se trataba de un hito, de subir un peldaño más en la carrera al poder de Genesis.

Pero la respuesta de Gazel no fue otra más que un silencio total producto de un ataque de nauseas que anuló todo su sistema y que lo mantuvo allí apenas respirando, temblando y evitando expulsar el amargor de su cuerpo frente al idiota del que se había enamorado sin vuelta atrás. Miró al suelo y escuchó más de la palabrería de Burn sin contestar, hasta que sus rodillas ya débiles no pudieron siquiera sostener su cuerpo y lo hicieron arrastrarse por la pared hasta acabar en el piso como un muñeco de trapo abandonado en un rincón. Se llevó las manos a la boca y tragó y tragó saliva, esperando que ello anulara sus náuseas y le permitiera al menos respirar, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y apretó su piel con las uñas, sintió su corazón retumbar en su pecho y oídos, gritándole con todas sus fuerzas que era hora de terminar, que lo abandonaría en ese lugar y seguiría a las personas que lo habían amado, en lugar de ese destino tonto que se había creado él mismo.

- Oye, niñita tonta, ¿me estás escuchando? - habló Burn ante el trapero humano que permanecía en el piso, vuelto un nudo de brazos y piernas que se enrollaba en sí mismo como queriendo anudarse hasta desaparecer. - ¡Gazel!

- Ya... Basta - musitó el peliblanco en el escondite que había creado en su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro tras las rodillas amarradas por sus desnudos brazos, los cuales temblaron ligeramente con cada sílaba expresada.- Deja de... Molestarme - continuó con un hilo de voz que terminó por quebrarse, dejando escuchar a un Gazel de cinco años que lloraba frente a su madre muerta, sin molestarse en ocultar sus lágrimas ni el amargo tono de su habla, sin temor de demostrar sus sentimientos por creerse débil ante el resto.

Sus manos dejaron de temblar al momento en que sin proponérselo, unas lágrimas que contenían toda la frustración acumulada por años escaparon de sus ojos, se pegaron en sus pestañas y surcaron sus mejillas de principio a fin, cayeron una a una a su ropa, a sus brazos, rodillas y piso, sin dar muestras de amainar. Como un río tímido crearon una línea de pena que se extendió desde su cuerpo hasta el corazón del espectador que enmudeció por completo, que aflojó la sonrisa y dejó su ceño descansar al presenciar una escena inesperada.

- ¿Gazel? - preguntó el pelirrojo quitándose las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando al muchacho que de repente había comenzado a sollozar.

El peliblanco no iba a responder con palabras, su dialecto había cambiado a un constante llanto que aunque intentaba no emitir ruido, era audible para el compañero de aventuras de hace años, que ya había visto al Gazel triste por perder a su familia, mismo que creía desaparecido después de todos esos años. El pelirrojo posó su mirada ya menos severa en el cabello blanco envuelto en brazos y manos, y permaneció en absoluto silencio, casi paralizado, sin intervenir al no saber si quedarse o dejar a ese chico allí.

- ¿Qué quieres? Ya largo - habló el peliblanco entre sollozos que trató de evitar, pero que rebeldes escaparon en medio de sus palabras. Refugió su mirada empapada en sus rodillas, avergonzado de todo, de existir, de estar allí mostrándose patético frente a quien quería impresionar, intentando infructuosamente esconder el llanto que era la prueba más concreta de su fracaso absoluto.

- ¿Estás... Llorando? - preguntó el capitán de Prominence soltando una risita nasal que contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, iba acompañada por una expresión levemente compasiva que desafortunadamente el chico de hielo no pudo ver.

- ¿Te vas a reír también? - soltó el joven de ojos celestes, conteniendo algunos espasmos que respondían a la pregunta de Burn.

Haruya simplemente lo miró desde arriba sin contestar a su ironía, se cruzó de brazos, se acuclilló y se echó a reír para complacer a su rival, quien de inmediato alzó el rostro al escucharlo, enojado, ya sin una pizca de miedo de mostrar que después de todo sí tenía sentimientos, a diferencia de lo que aparentaba habitualmente.

- ¡Perdí, me derrotaste, ganaron todos menos yo, me ganó esa puta rubia y esos tontos que tienen a todos locos! - exclamó casi escupiendo en el rostro de su interlocutor, soltando todo ese sentir amargo que lo asfixiaba y que expelía cada parte de su ser, desde sus palabras iracundas hasta sus lágrimas y mocos aguados.

- ¿Puta rubia? - interrogó el pelirrojo riendo ante la expresión colérica del otro, lentamente dibujando una especie de mueca de pena. - ¿Afrodi?

- Esa puta que tanto te gusta - musitó Gazel, empezando a esconder su cara entre las rodillas otra vez a medida que sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

- ¿Gustarme? - se rió Burn abiertamente, acabando por sentarse frente al otro, en medio del pasillo. - Sí, puede ser, es como una chica guapa. - Comentó más bien como si hablara con él mismo.

- ¡Una puta! ¡Se supone que no te gustan los hombres y él es uno! - informó el peliblanco volviendo a mostrarse enojado entre sus rodillas temblorosas.

- Es que es un "Dios", no cuenta - se echó a reír el capitán de Prominence viendo como su compañero empezaba a llorar otra vez ante sus ojos, sin volver a esconderse como un niño castigado. No obstante su risa burlona se apagó lento al comprobar que otra vez ese conocido líquido salado brotaba de los ojos ajenos - Oye... No llores.

De todas las veces que habían discutido con Haruya, nunca ninguno de los dos había llorado, por el contrario, por cada intercambio de ideas y pareceres disparejos, acababan el uno sobre el otro golpeándose sin control hasta que los dos quedaban en condiciones deplorables que los llevaban a la enfermería el noventa porciento de las peleas. Por esa razón, la sorpresa que Suzuno se llevó en ese momento fue tal, que hizo que su corazón se detuviera un instante que pareció congelar el segundo en el que vio como en los grandes y expresivos ojos de su amigo de la infancia asomaba una especie de agua milagrosa que se estancó en esas pequeñas pestañas para compartir su pena. Se quedó de piedra, escuchó ese último "no llores" que actuó como un conjuro que detuvo la herida sangrante en su corazón, que misteriosamente se había traspasado al hechicero. Burn nunca había llorado (o nunca lo había visto hacerlo), y aunque esa no fue la ocasión, ese vestigio acuoso en sus ojos fue como la respuesta que calmó su dolor y sosegó su alma desesperada.

- Si lloras, me harás llorar - se rió Haruya sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, ni su ceño habitualmente fruncido que denotaba esa confianza en sí mismo, que en ese momento resultaba tan contradictoria. - No soporto ver a la gente llorar, menos a la gente de hielo, por eso me junto con puros brutos - acabó y volvió a reír, con un gesto de compasión en su rostro ya calmado.

Suzuno asintió en silencio, absorto en los ojos de ese chico que prontamente enternecieron su pecho y le hicieron preguntarse por qué nunca antes había llorado ante él, en lugar de responderle con golpes que encendían la cólera mutua. Recordó las palabras de Haruya en las afueras de la nave, esas que decían que no le gustaba hablar solo o con un muñeco, ¿eso involucraba también que quería conocer sus sentimientos? ¿Qué era lo que Haruya había esperado de esa amistad perdida, que él no se había molestado en ir a buscar por culpa de sus propias limitaciones sociales? ¿Y si él era quien había acabado por separarlos al no demostrar interés por volver a recuperar al Haruya que en algún momento había estado tan esperanzado a su lado? ¿Y si ambos habían sido simplemente un par de tontos con miedo de hablar y mostrar su interior, como el Burn que se avergonzaba por montones de algo tan sencillo como una visita? ¿Y si... todo volvía a ser como antes? Se preguntó el peliblanco guarecido en sí mismo, abrazando su propio cuerpo tembloroso que se agitaba más y más a cada segundo, al ver en el túnel de su vida que una luz titilaba como su fe creciente.

Al ver como su rival sonreía ahora sin esa pizca de maldad, se sintió desconcertado y no supo cómo actuar, sin embargo al omitir el pensar y dejar su cuerpo a merced, sus labios mismos se ensancharon débilmente en una sonrisa acompasada por una risa nasal que lo obligó a bajar la cabeza a su antiguo escondite. Mas ese estado de misterio fue corto, porque el tacto de la cálida mano de su antiguo amigo en su hombro lo motivó a ver hacia el frente, con una sonrisa que exhibía a la vez los últimos rastros de pena en la mirada.

- Mucho mejor.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.-

Hacía mucho que había dejado el fútbol, sentía que habían sido días, meses o años, aunque su percepción del tiempo había cambiado abruptamente desde que había sido expulsado de la carrera contra Raimon, por lo que no estaba seguro de cuánto había transcurrido desde entonces. Luego del fracaso ya no veía en el juego ninguna diversión, sólo el recuerdo de la pena y el fatídico momento en que sus oportunidades de formar parte de la elite se esfumaron por completo, negándole de inmediato el pase para estar cerca de su amado cruel. Ya no le gustaba el fútbol, ni tampoco su equipo, ni sus compañeros, ni la nave, y mucho menos su mejor amigo al que había dejado de dirigirle la palabra luego de que pusiera otra gota de ponzoña en su débil y casi inexistente relación con Hiroto. A partir del día en que había perdido y sido apartado de la línea de luchadores todo había cambiado a su alrededor y por opción personal, porque ya no tenía motivos por los que levantarse, ni mover las piernas siquiera, y es que el rechazo absoluto y el inminente destrozo de sus sueños apenas sí le permitían abrir lo ojos en la mañana, por desgracia, para recordar una y otra vez el abrazo de su amado, seguido por su expresión de espanto y su mirada triste que se alejaba entre las tinieblas de ese pasillo muerto en el que su equipo se encontraba, el mismo equipo que se había atrevido a marchitar al chico lunar con ofensas y palabras de desprecio que no tenían limite. Culpaba cada día a sus compañeros por ese evento, por ver los ojos de Hiroto aguados como los del pequeño infante oculto bajo un árbol en el orfanato, razón por la que ya no se dignaba a mirar a sus pares, así como tampoco a dejar su cuarto. En un principio su antiguo mejor amigo había tratado de entrar a su habitación como siempre lo había hecho, pero el tiempo fue dándole a entender que sus visitas no eran bienvenidas y que por el contrario su presencia era uno de los principales combustibles que encendían la cólera del huraño peliverde que en tiempos mejores sonreía desde que salía el sol hasta que se ocultaba. Hiromu a veces iba a dejarle unas cuantas golosinas, se sentaba en su cuarto a hacerle compañía y le contaba de anécdotas del comedor o de la cancha que nada le importaban, con las que apenas levantaba un poco la cabeza cuando su amigo mencionaba al pelirrojo de ojos verdes, pero en vista de que todas sus opciones de conseguir algo eran nulas, rápidamente regresaba a su estado de sopor continuo que hacía entender al visitante que sus historias y dulces no eran más que basura.  
- Te prometo que... No quise herirte, tenía miedo de que te hiciera daño, más del que te está haciendo ahora - había dicho Hiromu en una ocasión, un día en que luego de ver que sus palabras no surtían efecto alguno era urgente tocar el tema que tan delicado se había vuelto, y que parecía empeorar cada vez más. - Eres como mi hermano y yo... - había dicho sin contenerse las lágrimas que fueron interviniendo en su declaración. - Siempre has cuidado de mí, quería hacer lo mismo contigo, yo... No quiero que ese Gran borre la sonrisa que caracteriza a quien más quiero.

A veces Midorikawa pensaba que estaba mal, que el del problema era él al no superar ninguno de los roces con Hiroto y a cambio ocultarse en su cuarto como el cobarde que era, distinto del que había prometido ser la última vez que había visto al pelirrojo. Le había dicho a su amado que se volvería fuerte, que nada iba a detenerlo y que podría abrir su propio camino, pero en algún punto del trayecto el sendero se había acabado y él había tenido que guarecerse en su cuarto por días y días, abrazado a la pequeña porción de meteoro que se había vuelto su tesoro por ser un regalo de él, y que parecía consumir sus pensamientos, así como sus ganas de vivir. Entre las cuatro paredes de su cuarto sin ventanas, Ryuuji sentía pasar el tiempo lento y cruelmente, a la espera de nada en particular, porque el último vestigio de esperanza que relucía violeta entre sus dedos, convertida en esa piedra, era ya lo único que iba a conseguir en esa vida que pese a lo corta, sentía acabada en su totalidad. Al despertar se quedaba dando vueltas en su cama, escuchaba el barullo en las afueras de su habitación y abrazaba el pequeño trozo de meteoro contra su pecho, a veces lloraba, otras veces no, algunos días pensaba mucho en Hiroto y otros simplemente optaba por fingir que no le conocía para olvidar su pena, aunque toda esa actuación que creaba para él mismo siempre terminaba hecha un desastre cuando la noche caía y ya no tenía forma de escapar de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Algunos días comía en abundancia, salía al comedor a pedir algo de alimento y se arrebataba de las porquerías que se robaba descaradamente de los estantes, ya inmune a los sentimientos de culpa que en otra época le habían hecho cuestionar el actuar de Burn y su pandilla; otras veces pasaba las veinticuatro horas sin salir de su habitación ni comer lo que era un bocado, un par de ocasiones había ido al comedor y las otras se las pasaba con lo que le llevaba Hiromu, lo que no solo había acabado abruptamente con su rutina de años, sino que además había transformado su vida en una locura sin horarios ni comidas, ni amigos ni interacción, mucho menos clases o tardes de juego. Pero ya no le interesaba, de pronto había dejado de salir a mirar las estrellas y pensar en su amado porque todo había terminado y su estancia terrenal sólo parecía ser un puente entre la vida y la muerte que cruzaba a pasos lentos, diminutos, que no le permitían continuar con esas fantasías infantiles a las que se había aferrado antes, que apenas si lo dejaban dormir y le hacían ver al sujeto de su enamoramiento juvenil como un mero objeto. La presencia de Hiroto ya no significaba nada más que ese trozo de meteoro que sostenía entre sus manos durante todo el día, asimismo, el resto de los entes que conformaban parte de su núcleo amistoso eran ahora sólo vegetación en el eterno bosque que había caído, víctima de sus recuerdos y frustraciones que lo ahogaban como raíces queriendo enterrarlo vivo por cada exhalación que daba. Se sentía solo como nunca antes, sin amigos por su propia opción, sin una familia que lo recibiera, sin una motivación por la que seguir, lo que además de mermar su condición física había acabado de golpe con todo sus sentimientos, los cuales ya en nada se asemejaban a los del Ryuuji soñador que todos conocían.  
Cierta noche, recibió un mensaje en su teléfono que lo hizo despertar de su sueño, que lo motivó a dejar de lado la bolsa de papas fritas y limpiarse las manos y la cara, que lo impulsó a quitarse la pijama y sentarse en su cama para dejar un instante el amargo sabor de la vida que había escogido llevar. Miró la hora y comprobó que poco faltaba para la medianoche, se acomodó la ropa y se puso de pie, mas al instante volvió a caer sentado, derrotado otra vez, sin ánimos de dar un paso fuera de su cuarto, como solicitaba el mensaje. Luego volvió a incorporarse, respiró hondo y leyó el mensaje cuyo remitente era un inesperado sujeto con el que apenas había cruzado palabras. Tal vez producto de la curiosidad decidió levantarse y hacer caso de lo que pedían esas palabras alineadas en un mensaje de texto: "Necesito hablarte, te espero ahora en el comedor. Gracias."  
Salir de noche ya no le parecía tan terrible como antes, después de robar comida a la medianoche casi dos veces a la semana, ese sentido de la responsabilidad y el respeto por los demás se había esfumado por completo, inevitablemente a causa de la herida que sentía en su pecho ahondarse por el efecto desconocido de esa piedra violácea que llevaba en el cuello, que sin que lo supiera había comenzado a adoptar la posición de sus sentimientos oscuros, los cuales potenciaba por cada día de encierro y aislamiento como un combustible de maldad.  
Dejó su cuarto vestido pobremente con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, inerte ante las reacciones de algunos de los chicos que aún rondaban por el pasillo de su piso, que al verlo no pudieron contenerse y lo saludaron, le hablaron y le preguntaron a dónde iba, a lo que no respondió siquiera con un gesto. Sostuvo el teléfono móvil en su mano y subió las escaleras que conducían al piso central, inmerso en los pensamientos nublados por ese sentir negro que flotaba en su cuarto desde hacía mucho, y que lo acompañaba a todo lugar sin importar a dónde o con quién estuviera (aunque el número de amigos que tenía entonces era de cero). Mientras subía se impactó levemente al salir de su trance sin descanso, porque en uno de los metales que conformaban la nave pudo ver su reflejo claro y certero, demacrado, en nada parecido al joven que en otros tiempos veía con orgullo, al que sonreía e imaginaba al lado de su amor. Lo que allí vio, en cambio, fue a una especie de espantapájaros con el cabello desordenado, con dos grandes ojeras que hacían de su mirada nipona una aun más incierta, carente de sentir y vida, a la par con sus extremidades huesudas y su cuerpo encorvado que le recordó a los duendes de los cuentos, y que al mismo tiempo le hizo reír con sarcasmo porque ese ser que vio reflejado, ya horrendo ante sus ojos, estaba incluso más distante de la perfección que anhelaba alcanzar para estar al lado de Gran, quien de seguro le abofetearía el rostro y le pediría que se alejara para no contaminarle la fealdad. Pensó en ese instante que Gran era un imbécil que se merecía un zamarreo y una bofetada en la cara también, que, como quería, se merecía que lo violaran hasta que lo dejaran malherido, que de alguna forma alguien tenía que hacerlo caer, quitarlo de ese trono y llevarlo al fracaso, que de algún modo tenía que llegar a su cueva a compartir su fracaso, transformarse en otro duende a su lado, débil y temeroso, que le suplicara de rodillas que lo dejara estar allí con él para ocultarse del mundo. Por un instante se complació a sí mismo imaginando a Hiroto tan miserable como él, pidiéndole escolta, rogándole que lo quisiera otra vez, que le diera una oportunidad de ser parte de su mundo de oscuridad, espantoso y a la vez mejor que el exterior donde su existencia era juzgada por un público cruel. Se sorprendió al pensar en aquello, siempre había querido lo mejor para el chico de ojos verdes, pero sus pensamientos turbados ya no eran los de antes, habían adoptado formas monstruosas que lo hicieron sonreír de sólo imaginarse a él como ese profanador que tenía que malherir al rey que siempre había venerado.

Pasados unos minutos llegó al comedor donde vio desde la distancia esa nube de cabello que caracterizaba al capitán de Diamond Dust esperándole de pie, cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared, inexpresivo como de costumbre. Al verlo recordó que también había fracasado contra Raimon, lo que los ponía a ambos en posiciones semejantes y le quitaba esa inseguridad y sumisión de la cabeza. Sin saludarle, le preguntó qué necesitaba hablar, no del todo convencido de que un diálogo entre ambos fuese a dar frutos.  
- Es sobre Gran - respondió el muchacho con su aguda voz que se oía tan cómica en contraste con su cuerpo. Gazel miró de un lado a otro en el comedor, cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie más.  
- ¿Qué tengo que ver con él? - soltó Ryuuji sin quitarle los ojos de encima al chico, sintiéndose molesto porque el tema de conversación fuese ese joven en el que pensaba cada segundo.

Gazel lo observó inexpresivo, se arregló el cabello con insistencia y suspiró, ante la mirada hastiada del inferior que no dejaba de preguntarse qué quería, y por qué razón lo citaba para hablar de Gran, porque hasta donde sabía, el chico de hielo y el capitán de Gaia no tenían nada en común.  
- Siempre pensé que tenías un grado de simpatía con él - comentó el peliblanco con un tono de voz ligeramente indignado al ver la reacción del otro. Se tomó un tiempo para volver a hablar, arregló su flequillo con la mano y clavó sus celestes ojos en los ajenos. - Creí que eran amigos.  
- No lo somos - respondió el ex capitán de Gemini, frunciendo el ceño al comprobar que la expresión de su interlocutor se volvía una sonrisa tenue que dejaba entrever ironía. Y es que Gazel no tardó en levantar uno de sus dedos para llevarlo al pecho de Ryuuji, donde aterrizó directo sobre la joya que colgaba de su pecho.  
- Pero eso es de él - habló levantando la vista para encontrar la mirada sorprendida y molesta del peliverde, que de inmediato se apartó de ese tacto extraño, a la defensiva. - ¿O se lo robaste?  
- ¿Cómo sabes que es suyo? - preguntó llevando ambas manos a su cuello para ocultar el trozo de meteoro, desesperado, ansioso al notar como la piel de alguien más había profanado sin ningún reparo su tesoro más preciado.  
- Él me contó - comunicó el peliblanco esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que a ojos del más bajo pareció adoptar una pizca de nostalgia.

Ryuuji relajó el ceño y suspiró, soltó el firme agarre de su collar y respiró hondo, bajó la vista y se apoyó en la pared junto al otro, resignado a acceder a su plática. De un principio había ido para saber qué era lo que ese muchacho quería tratar con él, y ahora que lo sabía, sentía como el mismo destino en el que había creído le golpeaba la nariz, para darle nuevas noticias de quien quería olvidar. Se recargó en la pared mientras el otro seguía sin agregar nada, y se arrastró lentamente por el frío metal hasta que su trasero cayó al piso, único sitio en el que se sentía seguro. Alzó la mirada y vio como el peliblanco se sentaba junto a él, se cruzaba de brazos y resoplaba quitándose el pelo de la cara.  
- Por circunstancias extrañas, Gran y yo nos hicimos amigos - habló el capitán de Diamond Dust con la mirada en la nada, hacia el frente. Ante esa declaración, Ryuuji experimentó una especie de envidia que no pudo contener y que se vio reflejada en su rostro sonrojado y en sus puños apretados. - Pero aposté su amistad y ahora no puedo volver a hablarle. - prosiguió el muchacho, logrando que el oyente se llenara de sentimientos negativos hacia él, así como de preguntas que lo conducían a más y más paranoia. Y es que ¿a qué se refería el chico de hielo con "circunstancias extrañas"? Además ¿Qué le importaba si ya no se hablaban? Eso era mejor para él, para todos, porque Hiroto era suyo.  
- ¿Y qué con eso? - escupió el peliverde tratando de sonar menos grosero de lo que podría. - Yo no hablo con él tampoco.  
- Pero puedes, ¿o no? - preguntó el capitán de Diamond Dust, volteando a ver a su interlocutor. - Yo ya no puedo, hice un trato con Burn y ya no me es posible estar cerca de Gran.  
- Uno ve qué hace con su vida - agregó Reize arqueando una ceja, dejando salir una sonrisa cruda.  
- Necesito que le digas esto que acabo de contarte, yo ya no puedo hablarle, menos explicarle esto - informó ignorando el sarcasmo al que ya se había habituado luego de pasar un tiempo con Haruya Nagumo.  
- ¿Por qué yo? - preguntó Ryuuji, ya enfadado de que le pusieran un encargo que no había aceptado. - Ya te dije que tampoco le hablo.  
- Creo que tú lo entiendes, y sé que quieres a Hiroto - habló con voz ausente, haciendo que al segundo el rostro de Midorikawa mutara a una especie de pánico furioso. - No tiene a mucha gente a su lado, pensé que eras el más indicado, porque lo quieres.  
- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - se mofó el peliverde, arqueando una ceja, pero sin lograr esconder ese sonrojo infantil que siempre lo delataba.  
- Lo veo, ¿tú lo ves en mi? - preguntó Gazel, dirigiendo su gélida mirada a su compañero, quien se quedó de piedra sin saber qué contestar a aquellas palabras. - De alguna manera, creo que nos reconocemos - comentó luego del silencio, tras el que sonrió por primera vez, y para sorpresa del otro. - Hiroto me enseñó eso, y tenía razón.

Midorikawa se quedó mudo, porque de pronto había empezado a entender a lo que el peliblanco se estaba refiriendo. La connotación de "querer" que había empleado no era la de amigos, como había pensado en un principio, era ese amor tonto que ahora negaba, contra el que luchaba y prefería convertir en odio.  
- ¿Por qué apostaste su amistad? - interrogó tras un extenso silencio que dejó al muchacho ordenar el caos en el que se había transformado su mente en tan poco tiempo. Hacía mucho que no intercambiaba palabras con alguien más, se la había pasado en su cuarto ahogándose en sus pensamientos y había olvidado lo que era tener roce con alguien que sí podía sonreír. Pudo sentir, después de mucho, un sosiego que le pareció ajeno.  
- Por seguir al idiota con el que siempre peleo - respondió Gazel, estirando un poco sus extremidades desde el piso, como si tratara el tema más casual.  
- ¿Burn?  
- Sí, dijo que si me alejaba de Gran, podíamos volver a ser amigos.  
- Eso es... Muy cruel - contestó Ryuuji sorprendiéndose de sí al percatarse de que había hablado como el verdadero Midorikawa, como el de siempre. En efecto creía que la actitud de Burn era cruel, pero aún poseído por esa maldad que flotaba en su cuarto, pensó que él habría hecho lo mismo con Hiroto.  
- Él es así, lo entiendo - respondió Gazel sin darle muchas explicaciones al tema, aunque tras esa imagen fría que simulaba tener todo el tiempo, Ryuuji vio como su mirada decaía lento, quizás triste, posiblemente melancólica.  
- Lo quieres - aseguró Ryuuji, asombrado por la respuesta positiva del otro, que no demoró en dar. El joven lucía demasiado seguro, lo que repercutió en el peliverde como una patada de madurez que él no tenía. - No debiste hacerle eso a Hiroto. - añadió sin evitarlo.  
- Sé que no, y puede que él ahora no entienda los motivos por los que dejé de hablarle, pero estoy seguro de que si le cuentas mis razones, va a comprender - opinó Gazel, totalmente convencido de sus palabras, tanto, que el ex capitán de Gemini no supo qué decir ni hacer, por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin añadir más. Ambos guardaron silencio en la inmensidad de ese comedor común, oscuro y vacío, como el que Midorikawa se había habituado a ver al ir de noche a hurtar provisiones.

Al cabo de unos minutos de mutismo los muchachos se despidieron sin mayor roce que un "gracias" y un "buenas noches", aun cuando en el corazón de uno había nacido una calma deseada, mientras que en el del otro surgían esperanzas nuevas que devoraron las tinieblas del miedo y la soledad, y que no podían manifestarse con palabras. Nunca había podido expresar nada relacionado con Hiroto con simples palabras.

A la mañana siguiente despertó pensando en su encargo, ansioso y tembloroso a la vez, dentro de su desordenada cama que desconocía la higiene. Durante casi una hora no quiso dejar el calor de las sábanas, pero con una misión en mente ya no podía sosegarse y esperar que todo acabara por si solo, además con una especie de responsabilidad aceptada, no tenía la libertad de pasarse el día entero en cama como lo había hecho las últimas semanas. Se levantó sin ganas por perder la costumbre, y se quedó en el centro de su cuarto pensado en Gazel y su encargo, en sus palabras, en la mirada que tenía al hablar de Burn y de Hiroto, que sin lugar a dudas le produjo un fuerte sentimiento de envidia sumado a confusión. Gazel no era alguien que demostrase sus emociones, pero pese a esa capa de hielo que cubría su imagen inalterable todo el tiempo, al hablar de esas dos personas su ser había cobrado un resplandor que nunca había visto en él, y que inevitablemente lo llevó a pensar que entre esos tres había algo más que una amistad. Bien podían ser suposiciones suyas, sin embargo el aislamiento sumado a sus sueños constantes con el pelirrojo habían causado estragos en su mente adolescente mal influenciada por el poder del meteoro que llevaba en el cuello las veinticuatro horas. Pensó que al menos con una excusa para ver a su amado, tenía libre albedrío para inmiscuirse donde fuera, en especial en el piso de Gaia, al que se dirigió cuando el entrenamiento de la tarde daba término para los equipos que aun estaban en la carrera contra Raimon.  
Todavía guardaba la información respecto a los horarios de entrenamiento, los contaba en su habitación y pensaba en Hiroto corriendo tras el balón, flirteando con la tetona de Ulvida o con quien fuera, haciéndolo enojar sin motivos reales, aumentando sus ganas de correr a ese gimnasio para abofetear a quien por derecho le correspondía por el sólo hecho de pensar en él la mitad de su vida. Por eso cuando dieron las siete salió de su encierro permanente un poco mejor vestido que la noche anterior, con las manos temblando de ansiedad y el rostro paralizado con una mueca extraña que ni siquiera se planteó articular, y que asustó a varios de los chicos que estaban afuera regresando a sus habitaciones o conversando con otros miembros del equipo que alguna vez había sido Gemini. Estaba nervioso y la reacción de sus compañeros sólo lo empeoró, sus preguntas constantes acerca de su estado mental y físico lo llevaron a hacer callar al resto con un grito que enmudeció a todos, también a Hiromu que lo observó con los ojos desorbitados apenas salió del cuarto. Reize continuaba con ese rencor hacia quien había sido su mejor amigo, así que sin temor alguno le cortó el habla con un gesto de indiferencia que ni siquiera lamentó, que por el contrario incrementó ese sentir oscuro en su pecho que lo estaba asfixiando por cometer alguna locura.  
Caminó sin emitir ruido alguno por los pasillos, escaleras y salones que dividían la nave en su interior, observó a sus antiguos compañeros de orfanato, mismos que se habían mofado de su fracaso, y se centró en su destino, ignorando todo a su alrededor, incluso a la cocinera que parecía haberlo descubierto robando, y a su padre adoptivo que se quedó viéndolo con el saludo en el aire. Esa no era su actitud, pensaba Midorikawa, pero en su mente ya mucho menos cuerda, agravada por el constante dolor de cabeza, había empezado a almacenarse un odio extraño, junto con la figura de Hiroto, quien en poco tiempo se había transformado en una suerte de obsesión insana, por lo que no le importaba lo que el resto pensara, mucho menos esos que habían estropeado sus sueños y se habían burlado de él.  
Se adentró en el piso de Gaia sin permiso de nadie, y a sabiendas de que la habitación de Hiroto estaría cerrada, se apoyó frente a ésta con el propósito de esperar a que el propietario regresara de su entrenamiento. Pasada una media hora se sentó en el piso, no hubo ningún movimiento en todo ese tiempo y ya se había cansado, mas cuando menos se esperó una chica apareció en el piso con un bolso de mano, lo miró dubitativa y lo ignoró para desaparecer luego tras la puerta de su cuarto. Midorikawa la reconoció como miembro de Gaia y dio por hecho que el entrenamiento de la tarde había acabado, lo comprobó después de unos minutos cuando vio a más chicos aparecer por la escalera, y finalmente a quien esperaba desde su llegada. Se incorporó lentamente al identificar ese cabello rojizo levantado, los ojos verdes que consumían sus sueños y la pálida piel bajo ese traje ajustado con el que se imaginaba cientos de escenas para adultos. Soltó una risa y sujetó su cabello en una coleta, mientras clavaba su mirada en quien parecía haberlo reconocido al segundo, apenas sus ojos se habían encontrado entre todo el gentío que se esparcía por ese piso. Hiroto llevaba un bolso como todos, el cabello no del todo peinado y una expresión de cansancio que sacó una risita del peliverde, quien esperó contra la puerta, preguntándose seriamente si el otro habría visto el collar que los unía y que, como siempre, tenía puesto.  
Midorikawa saludó al propietario de la habitación con la mano, sonriéndole como el Ryuuji que había sido alegre y que Hiroto conocía, pero que de alguna manera había sido descubierto en su mentira, en su actuación de chico feliz.  
- Reize... - musitó el pelirrojo de pie ante su cuarto, ante el mencionado que lo observaba fijamente con una expresión de inestabilidad total.  
- Tengo un encargo para Hiroto - canturreó el aludido, captando algunas miradas de algunos de los muchachos que pasaban por allí, que lo vigilaban extrañados y algo turbados. Gran frunció el ceño levemente, posó su vista en el collar ajeno y levantó el rostro para dar con su interlocutor.  
- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó incrédulo, paseando su vista por el piso para comprobar que sí estaba siendo observado por algunos de sus compañeros. Reize le sonrió amplio - ¿qué necesitas?  
- Te traigo noticias, pero sería mejor dártelas en privado, sin todos estos mirones - comentó volteando el rostro para ver a los compañeros de Gaia, entre ellos a Ulvida, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Gran comprendió que su visita no quería exponerse ni a él ni sus noticias allí en medio del pasillo, de manera que no tardó en ingresar la contraseña de su cuarto y empujar al peliverde que se adentró en el cubículo entre unas risitas que incrementaron la curiosidad de quienes vestían el mismo uniforme que el capitán del piso, y que los siguieron a ambos con la mirada hasta que la puerta acabó con su espectáculo gratuito. Dentro de la habitación, el pelirrojo dejó su bolso sobre el escritorio y desvió su atención al muchacho de pantalones cortos que se aproximó a él y a sus pertenencias.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - pregutó Hiroto nuevamente, sin embargo con un silencio rotundo como respuesta de parte del otro.

Por un instante, Midorikawa comenzó a hacer funcionar su mente y a despertar de ese estado de extroversión total, y se concentró en esa habitación con la que había soñado incontables veces y que en ese momento podía ver con sus propios ojos. Parpadeó familiarizándose con el entorno, olió la limpieza entre esas cuatro paredes y se pasmó por un rato viendo la extravagante decoración del propietario del lugar, que destacaba por la presencia de miles de estrellas fosforescentes que ocupaban desde el techo hasta gran parte de la pared. Observó la cama ordenada cubierta por un plumón blanco, la alfombra gris bajo sus pies, el escritorio ordenado que lucía una cámara costosa y algunas cuantas fotografías enmarcadas, entre las que pudo identificar al señor Seijirou, a Hiroto, Suzuno y Nagumo de niños, a Hitomiko y a un costado un par de sujetos que le hicieron hervir la sangre en un pestañear. Era distinto ver a Suzuno de niño junto a papá en una fotografía, a ver al actual con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la habitación en la que estaba como fondo, del mismo modo, Endo Mamoru nada tenía que hacer en la muralla de esa habitación, pegado con stickers de estrellas que ironizaban la expresión de enojo del muchacho en la imagen.  
- ¿Qué necesitas? - insistió el pelirrojo interponiéndose en la atención del otro, ocultando visiblemente las fotografías que habían capturado sus ojos negros.  
- Nada, vine a molestarte - rió Midorikawa, sintiendo como su estómago empezaba a doler producto de ese sentimiento que subía por su pecho y se atoraba en su garganta, que agitaba su corazón de envidia, de cólera y celos que su cuerpo no podía contener. La intimidad de Hiroto siempre le había provocado una tremenda curiosidad, pero como el dicho narraba, esa misma curiosidad había acabado con él, el gato.  
- No es verdad... - musitó Gran, quitándose uno de los guantes que llevaba puestos para dejarlo luego sobre el escritorio. Su mirada era seria, casi severa, pero al mismo tiempo albergaba algo diferente que Ryuuji tardó en procesar. Al poco rato el joven se acercó a su invitado, con sus manos ya desnudas al igual que su mirada triste. - ¿Has estado bien? - le preguntó entonces, dibujando una leve sonrisa que causó un apagón en el peliverde, quien de inmediato reaccionó acorde a su estado.  
- ¡Eso no te incumbe! - habló con una risa nerviosa que no consiguió retener. Y es que estaba donde quería, con quien quería, viendo como ese amor imposible le anunciaba más fracasos, que ese enamoramiento insano no iba a ser correspondido para alguien como él, patético y triste, sin una sonrisa angelical como la del capitán de hielo, ni una determinación en su actuar como el idiota de Endo, ni nada que pudiese cautivar al dueño de sus sueños y fantasías.

Gran enserió su cara y se sentó sobre su cama, se quitó los zapatos y buscó bajo su cama un par de zapatillas, al tanto su compañero lo miraba iracundo, colérico y desesperado al comprobar que el motivo de su sufrimiento continuaba existiendo allí para torturarlo con su respirar, con su actuar desinteresado y sus fotografías de personas que no eran él. De pie ante su amado, apretó los puños con rabia y empujó al chico de ojos verdes, golpeó su hombro con brusquedad y rió desesperanzado, contemplando como la expresión triste del otro seguía en esa línea de completa indiferencia, pese a todo.  
- ¡Vine a fastidiarte! - insistió Ryuuji volviendo a empujar al pelirrojo, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared desde la cama, provocándole un golpe que no calmó su ira ni sus celos crecientes, así como tampoco sus impulsos de locura que lo condujeron a abalanzarse sobre su amado, con las manos temblorosas deslizándose por ese cuerpo, para acabar en su cuello.

Hiroto abrió los ojos de par en par, siguió con la vista el oscilar de ese meteoro en el cuello de Midorikawa y se mantuvo serio pese al golpe, aunque las manos que antes le habían provocado asco ahora intentaban ahorcarlo con un propósito fatal que no se molestó en evitar. Ryuuji sonrió y se acomodó sobre su víctima, sostuvo su cuello y lo apretó, mas al cabo de unos pocos segundos desistió y se encaramó a quien había vuelto a ser su amado, tiritando confundido, recordando escenas que no hicieron más que quebrantar su espíritu y que lo hicieron flaquear en todo aspecto. Dejó de hacer presión en el pálido cuello de Hiroto y suspiró, hundió el rostro en su pecho y respiró conteniendo la ira, preguntándose porqué el otro no lo evitaba, no lo apartaba ni lo empujaba de golpe como debía, por qué simplemente se quedaba ahí recibiendo sus agresiones como si fuesen parte de la rutina, confundiéndolo aun más, haciendo que su caótica mente titubeara al momento crucial, ese en que por fin acababa con esa agonía constante a través de la muerte. Levantó la mirada, chirriando los dientes, y encontró los ojos hipnóticos del Hiroto que amaba, vigilándolo inerte, como si en efecto hubiese muerto en esa cama.  
- Te voy a violar - musitó Reize, contrario a sus palabras quedándose en su lugar sin efectuar movimiento alguno.  
- ¿A eso viniste? - preguntó Gran, al fin sacando la voz, clavando su mirada en Midorikawa, quien cegado por el odio comenzó a adentrar ambas manos bajo su ropa, sin rastros de ser el mismo de aquella experiencia en el baño. - ¡Oye detente! - gritó el pelirrojo empujando al chico que se atrevía a invadir su espacio y su cuerpo.  
- ¡Eso era lo que querías! - contestó Ryuuji con el cuerpo rígido y sus articulaciones tardías como su mente, en la que el recuerdo de Hiroto en el baño lo atormentaba y lo humillaba, a la vez que le gritaba que continuara con aquello, que violara a ese imbécil que había acabado con su vida. Sabía a la perfección que su fuerza no era suficiente para ganarle a Gran, mas el dolor de cabeza que se volvía más y más agudo parecía ordenarle que cometiera una locura, como si fuese la solución a su pena, la escapatoria de ese terrible mundo al que había sido obligado a ir. - ¡Eso querías! - repitió sintiendo como un sinfín de recuerdos lo acongojaban junto al dolor en sus sienes.

Hiroto lo observó mudo, frunció el ceño y empujó al peliverde para botarlo de la cama, luego se lanzó sobre él y apretó sus muñecas con total seguridad, ignorando la reacción explosiva de su prisionero. Lo miró a los ojos, después vio su cuello luciendo esa joya maldita y bufó, desató una mano del joven para tomar ese meteoro entre sus dedos, ante la expresión turbada de Reize, quien reaccionó como una fiera y arañó la pálida piel que pretendía robar su tesoro. Pero Hiroto sostuvo esa piedra con más fuerza, y aunque las manos del peliverde se aferraron a las suyas como raíces que herían con garras, siguió poseyendo esa porción de meteoro que lo había acompañado a él durante mucho tiempo y que en ese instante envolvía a los dos individuos en una especie de lucha. Cada quien por su lado tiró de la hermosa piedra violácea con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que un último tirón de parte del capitán de Gaia consiguió arrancar el adorno de la cuerda que Midorikawa traía atada al cuello, despertando al segundo la ansiedad de este último, que intentó nuevamente abalanzarse sobre el ladrón.  
- ¡Dame eso, Hiroto! - gritó el niño completamente fuera de sí, echando manos sobre los brazos de su compañero, los cuales estrujó y arañó con furia. Los regalos no se quitaban, menos si eran de parte de Hiroto.  
- ¡No! ¡Nunca debí darte esto! - exclamó el aludido poniéndose de pie con la carga del otro en sus brazos, mientras este último se incorporaba para continuar en esa especie de conflicto que había ido a armar. Ryuuji sujetó con firmeza las manos de su compañero y le repitió que le devolviera ese tesoro, su pertenencia más preciada, mas la mirada ausente y a la vez enojada del pelirrojo dio señal de que no cedería a la orden. - ¡Desapareces casi por un mes y cuando vuelves a mostrarte, estás hecho un maniático! - alzó la voz el muchacho, forcejeando contra su rival que en cosa de un segundo lo había vuelto a arrojar contra la cama.

Sobre el plumón blanco comenzaron a revolcarse y rasguñarse con obstinación, por el mero objeto que Hiroto mantenía entre sus manos fuertemente cerradas para evitar que fuese hurtado por el peliverde que no se midió y se dedicó a luchar por lo que le correspondía, ignorando las criticas que oía respecto a su actitud, las replicas que le parecían igual de absurdas que las de sus compañeros y que convertían a su amor en un simple y tonto mortal.  
- ¡Dámelo! - chilló Ryuuji sobre su contrincante, intentando abrir sus manos cerradas con las garras, exento de culpas por propinar unos cuantos rasguños en esa piel blanca que siempre había querido tocar con delicadeza y que en ese momento no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Pero la petición de Midorikawa pasó al olvido en menos de un segundo, y apenas el ladrón del meteoro se deshizo del peso sobre sí con un empujón exagerado, echó a correr fuera de su cuarto con la joya entre sus manos, evitando la violencia de su visita, quien una vez consiguió incorporarse partió detrás suyo a toda velocidad. Hiroto volteó a ver al muchacho que venía tras de sí tan enloquecido como en el cuarto, ignorando el entorno y pensando que haber dejado su habitación abierta y ser el centro de atención a causa de ese espectáculo no tenía nada de gracioso. Ryuuji nunca había imaginado una situación como tal, todos sus sueños con Hiroto eran fraternos y cálidos, suaves como su cama por la mañana, en nada similares a ese momento en que veía como el chico se escabullía entre algunos muchachos, bajaba la escalera a saltos y huyendo deprisa, aparentemente sin un rumbo, sólo deseoso de escapar de ese villano interpretado por él que no se cansaba de seguirlo rápido por todo ese camino invisible que trazaba con sus pasos audaces. Corrió durante mucho tiempo detrás de Gran, identificando a la lejanía ese cabello rojizo que de forma intermitente desaparecía de su campo de visión para luego mostrarse otra vez, conforme al ritmo de la carrera. Midorikawa sentía que hacía mucho no corría, y que en cualquier momento un paro cardiaco iba a liquidarlo, pero no dudó un instante en descender toda la nave con sus propios pies, a la siga del Hiroto que lo rehuía sin cansancio, igual de enloquecido que él por todos esos pisos en los que ambos se habían vuelto el espectáculo para los niños que volteaban a verlos con la curiosidad pintada en sus rostros. Pasados unos minutos de ininterrumpida persecución, Gran volteó a verle y abrió la puerta principal de la nave para salir tras ella y desaparecer por completo con el tesoro robado, mientras Ryuuji llegaba, intentando recobrar el aliento. Salió sin dejar esa competencia, a pocos metros pilló al ladrón metiéndome en la vegetación del bosque con el mismo ritmo que habían llevado hasta allí, por lo que sin vacilaciones echó a correr para no perderlo de vista. Le gritó que se detuviera aunque sabía que no tenía caso, al tanto apartaba algunas hojas que estorbaban ese camino marcado por la estela dulce de Hiroto, lo vio cerca y trató de estirar su mano para alcanzarlo, pero de alguna manera resultó estar más lejos de lo que creía. De pronto lo perdió de vista, así que gritó su nombre reiteradas veces, colérico, deseando tener la habilidad de destruir todo ese lugar sólo para encontrar al ladrón en su escondite. Su pecho se contrajo y soltó una profunda exhalación producto del agotamiento, pero corrió sin descanso con la idea fija de que el muchacho no podía haber ido demasiado lejos. Escuchó la fuerte respiración del pelirrojo cerca, reconoció su aroma, su existencia, su cuerpo camuflado por la vegetación, intentando engañarle adoptando la forma de una flor misteriosa que esperaba saltarle encima en cualquier momento para terminar de matarlo. Avanzó unos pasos más y reconoció el bosque abajo, muy abajo, abajo del profundo acantilado que dividía esa montaña infinita. A un costado vio a Hiroto, lo contempló de espalda y supo que había perdido la carrera de quien se quedaba con el meteoro.  
- ¡Noooo! - aulló durante largo rato, viendo como su tesoro más preciado era arrojado al aire con una fuerza superior que aseguraba que ese pequeño trozo violeta se perdería en esa espesura natural por el resto de los tiempos.

Se paralizó, impotente, viendo como su único compañero en un mes volaba por el cielo, lo despedía con su destello mágico para desaparecer totalmente en ese fondo verde, al tanto el culpable de tal acto permanecía parado mirando el producto de su abominable crimen. Hiroto volteó y vio al peliverde allí, frunció el ceño y retrocedió a la defensiva, comprobó que la distancia de sus pies con el comienzo del acantilado fuese adecuada y se centró en ese chico que le clavaba los ojos como agujas envenenadas.  
- Tenía que hacerlo - habló el pelirrojo más tenso, mientras el furioso capitán de bajo rango se le acercaba con los hombros altos, temblorosos de la pura cólera.  
- ¡Voy a matarte! - exclamó Midorikawa con las manos empuñadas, contemplando la risa nasal que el pelirrojo soltaba ante su amenaza. No pudo soportarlo y corrió hacia él, le dio una bofetada en el rostro para quitarle esa risa que tanto le había dolido, pero no conforme con ello, empujó al chico con total descaro, olvidando que tras suyo se extendía ese profundo bosque, mismo en el que su tesoro había sido absorbido.

Sus intenciones verdaderas estaban inestables, truncadas por culpa de miles de ideas y situaciones que habían confabulado para llevarlo a la locura, sin embargo nunca habría deseado de verdad matar a aquel muchacho que vio perder el equilibrio por su violencia, tambalear sobre ese terreno débil que era el último antes de la muerte inminente. Escuchó la voz del muchacho quebrarse en un grito asustado, al tiempo que vio su mirada afligida descender hacia la nada en un pestañear, frente a sus ojos que no lograron procesar aquel instante de cámara lenta en que parecía que el bosque junto al que había crecido se agrandaba en proporciones descomunales para llevarse todo lo que amaba. Vio las manos de Hiroto extenderse hacia él, pidiéndole ayuda antes de ceder a la muerte, temblando bajo la luz de un hermoso día que había nacido para acabar con su felicidad, pero que a la vez cumplía con su enfermizo deseo de deleitarlo con la imagen de su amado suplicándole piedad, rogándole que volviera a darle una mano para apartarlo de las tinieblas. Había deseado ver a Hiroto caer, gritar su nombre en busca de la ayuda que había desprestigiado en otro momento, sin embargo en aquel segundo en que el sueño se volvía pesadilla, no pudo hacer más que saltar para salvarle la vida.  
Tomó la mano del pálido pelirrojo antes de que desapareciera en esa profundidad natural, vio como el chico se azotaba contra las rocas y apretó el agarre mientras hacía presión en sus rodillas para soportar el peso de alguien más. Alzó el rostro y vio a Gran más abajo, en el acantilado, sonriéndole con misterio al tanto se sostenía de su mano y se acomodaba entre las rocas.  
- Perdóname, ¡no quiero matarte! - exclamó el peliverde sintiendo que sus palabras en nada ayudaban, que por el contrario estaban acabando con su fuerza. Hiroto le sonrió, bajó la vista para apoyarse en una de las piedras, y luego ágilmente saltó lo suficiente para quedar otra vez en tierra firme, al lado de quien lo había salvado de su propia maldad. Ryuuji lo vio saltar sobre su cabeza con facilidad, mas aún envuelto por el pánico que le había provocado su reacción, que bien podría haber acabado realmente con su verdadero bien más preciado. - Perdóname, Hiroto... - musitó temblando, con el corazón latiendo con locura ante la presencia de quien podría haberse vuelto una víctima suya. - Perdóname, no sé qué hice...

Hiroto se le acercó lentamente, palmeó su hombro, visiblemente cansado y adolorido tras haberse azotado contra las rocas.  
- No es tu culpa - habló completamente serio, pero sonriendo como el Hiroto de siempre, ese que se reía de todo con el dorso de la mano frente a su perfecta dentadura.  
- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Casi te mato! ¿Cómo pude... Hacer algo así? - titubeó Ryuuji llevándose ambas manos al rostro, sintiendo que toda esa pirámide de emociones inestables se derrumbaba como su conciencia y razón. Tembló sujetándose la cara, incapaz de entender alguno de los sucesos ocurridos en tan poco tiempo, que evidenciaban su desvarío constante, mismo que lo avergonzaba de su existencia. - Merezco la muerte, no puede ser... - continuó hablando consigo, sintiendo una negrura colarse en su corazón ya herido y expuesto a cualquier cambio en su nuevo estilo de vida.  
- No es tu culpa - repitió Hiroto, comenzando a enseriar su mirada hasta haber borrado cualquier rastro de risa de su faz. Se acercó a Midorikawa y descubrió su rostro con extremo cuidado, para luego observar su expresión consternada que ya daba indicios de que un llanto se avecinaba. - No es tu culpa, no debí darte esa porquería jamás, nos está volviendo locos a todos.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Ryuuji dejando que las manos del otro ascendieran por sus muñecas con el propósito directo de calmar su pánico, e indirecto de ejercer un contacto entre sus pieles. Muchas veces no comprendía lo que Hiroto quería decir, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo optaba por ignorar lo incomprensible, en esa ocasión estuvo seguro de que las palabras ajenas no eran solo un recital de poesía sin sentido.  
- Es ese meteoro... Papá quiere dárnoslo a nosotros, a mi equipo - comunicó sosteniendo las manos del muchacho, clavando su mirada seria en sus ojos oscuros que lo seguían inmersos. - Nos vuelve más fuertes, pero a cambio nos quita libertad, nos vuelve impulsivos y anula nuestro pensamiento racional.  
- Hiroto...  
- Lo he estado observando y estudiando, y tú eres la prueba que necesitaba para confirmar mi teoría - habló dejando libre al otro, aún muy severo en su mirar. - También estuve muy inestable cuando estuve expuesto a los efectos de esa piedra, pero desde que la dejé... - habló bajando el tono de voz al igual que su mirada, recordando- desde que te la di a ti que puedo incluso acordarme de situaciones que antes no existían para mi.

Midorikawa no comentó nada, en lugar de hablar se mantuvo expectante ante las palabras de su compañero, lo observó bien, pudo reconocer en sus labios rosados esas palabras que lo encantaban, en sus ojos verdes ese universo iluminado por un par de lunas que como de un sueño refrescaron los recuerdos de su niñez.  
- Papá quiere convertirnos en máquinas de lucha, no le importan nuestros recuerdos ni que nuestros cuerpos no puedan soportar la radiación, no le importa nada más que dominar todo - prosiguió Hiroto, viendo como las manos que había dejado libres regresaban a su opresor por voluntad propia.  
- La piedra de tu cumpleaños doce... - balbuceó Midorikawa, mareado por el dolor de cabeza que no dignaba a dejar su cuerpo.  
- El cumpleaños en que estuviste tú - habló Gran, captando la atención de unos grandes ojos negros que lo miraron sorprendidos, incrédulos. El pelirrojo sonrió levemente.  
- Lo recuerdas...  
- Sí - asintió Hiroto con la cabeza, para luego voltear en dirección a la nave que podía verse atrás, en medio de los árboles. - Gracias por ayudarme a confirmar mi hipótesis.

Ryuuji vio a su amado darle la espalda y no supo qué contestar a sus palabras. El chico dejó su agarre y se encaminó de regreso a la nave, esta vez a pasos lentos y cansados que hicieron que el peliverde sintiera un vacío extraño e inexplicable, una confusión por no estar seguro si dar las gracias por lo ocurrido, o enfadarse porque pese a todo su tesoro se había perdido, o si llorar por haber estado a punto de matar a Hiroto, o enojarse y exigir unas disculpas por verse disminuido y menospreciado en esa situación, como de costumbre. En lo último que pensó fue en el encargo de Gazel.  
- ¿Qué harás ahora? - se atrevió a consultar, viendo la espalda con el número once del otro fijamente.  
- Iré a mi cuarto - contestó Gran con total naturalidad, misma que hizo empuñar ambas manos al joven Midorikawa.  
- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - preguntó nervioso, adolorido y un poco molesto por razones que no conseguía identificar en sí.

Hiroto ladeó el rostro y asintió sin decir nada más.

La habitación que en un principio le había parecido una caja de torturas ahora lucía más normal ante sus ojos, no estaba en el ambiente esa tensión que hacía palpitar sus sienes y las fotografías en el escritorio no pasaron de ser simple decoración, sin un significado más allá. La cama revuelta lo hizo sonrojar y trajo a su memoria sus sueños húmedos de inmediato, las estrellas pegadas en la pared le produjeron un bienestar inusual, no el peso eterno de un universo aliado para destruirlo, y el Hiroto ordenándose el cabello ante un espejo de cara lo hizo sonreír por inercia, por mostrarle que su presencia allí en nada interrumpía la rutina del propietario de la habitación. Se sentó en la cama, vio la hora en su teléfono móvil y suspiró porque no sabía que decir, observó la puerta cerrada y frunció el ceño sin motivo aparente, desvío la mirada al pelirrojo que continuaba en su silla de escritorio mirándose al espejo, deslizando sus dedos por su cabello con total relajo, completamente contrario al de hacía un rato. Vio en sus manos blancas rastros de rasguños que él le había propinado, y bajó la mirada para ignorar sus culpas, para hacer oídos sordos al Midorikawa colérico que residía en su interior, esperando el momento propicio para sacar lo peor de sí.  
- La verdad... Yo vine por encargo de Gazel. - habló el peliverde pasados varios minutos de silencio, que se habían empezado a volver incómodos y vergonzosos.

Hiroto volteó enseguida de su escritorio, se cruzó de piernas y brazos y clavó sus ojos en los del invitado, frío y serio a la vez, con una expresión severa que dejó de manifiesto que esas palabras no eran un tema sencillo de tocar. Inevitablemente Ryuuji sintió celos, pero era consciente de que el peliblanco había depositado su fe en él, y que a pesar de resultarle tremendamente doloroso ser el cupido (según lo que empezaba a creer), había llegado hasta esa habitación para cumplir con un encargo que a todas luces era vital para Hiroto. Porque era vital, las fotos lo comprobaban.  
Apretó los puños y habló, cabizbajo.  
- Gazel me pidió que te dijera... Que... - titubeó, sintiendo que no podía seguir, como si su destino dependiera de lo que iba a decir.  
- ¿Que dijo? - preguntó Gran, alzando un poco la voz. Ryuuji se encogió de piernas y abrazó sus rodillas, se sentía totalmente ridículo y triste, abusado en todo aspecto, como un vil mensajero, un mero objeto sexual y a la vez un perdedor, características que fundamentaban el mes completo que había estado encerrado para protegerse del mundo y de él. - ¿Qué dijo Gazel? - insistió el pelirrojo acercándose a su interlocutor. Se acuclilló junto a la cama en que el otro se ocultaba y lo miró. Ryuuji no supo si por lastima o crueldad, su amado sádico cubrió su mano con la propia en una especie de gesto conciliador. - Por favor...  
- Dijo que Burn lo obligó a no hablarte - contestó Reize, empezando a temblar, sintiendo como su fortaleza falsa se quebraba lento a medida que las frías manos de quien amaba se ponían rígidas tras sus palabras. - Dijo que hizo una apuesta, que Burn y él podrían ser amigos si te ignoraba, si dejaba de estar de tu lado.  
- Gazel... - musitó Gran, arrugando el entrecejo con una pena que el peliverde no había visto antes, o al menos no por alguien que no fuera papá. Quiso ponerse a llorar ante la sonrisa deprimida que el otro dibujó en su rostro y que trató de ocultar en el plumón de la cama.

El cabello rojo de su enamorado cubrió la cama y parte de sus pies, sus manos blancas dejaron las de Ryuuji y se guarecieron para prevenir cualquier muestra de compasión. No pudo evitarlo, vio a Hiroto destrozado, se puso a llorar en silencio, porque sabía que el amor de esa persona no le correspondía, que era de alguien más, alguien a su nivel, no de un duende de caverna que se atrevía a salir a la luz después de un mes que había transcurrido como diez años. Lloró a mares mientras veía a Hiroto abatido sobre la cama, dejó que sus lágrimas amargas cayeran una a una sin calmar su dolor, sintiendo como sus pies picaban por volver a su escondite, el único sitio para el que estaba hecho. Los ojos le ardían, no sabia si por tantas lagrimas que había derramado o porque éstos mismos se negaban a ver la realidad.  
Estiró su mano y alcanzó la melena de Hiroto, acarició su cabeza suavemente sin dejar de llorar, experimentando la contrariedad de amar y ser despechado al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la tibieza humana de ese cuerpo hermoso que lo enloquecía de pasión y de pena a la vez.  
Gran no reaccionó a su tacto, derrotado se mantuvo en su sitio, muerto sobre ese cobertor que hacía juego con su ropa. Entonces Midorikawa se cuestionó si su existencia era real, porque su tacto no pasaba de ser una brisa común para ese corazón triste que lloraba por el amor de alguien más ante sus ojos.  
- ¿Lo amas? - preguntó Ryuuji con un hilo de voz, dudoso de haber tenido el coraje de preguntar aquello con su decadente tono, con su garganta rasposa, asfixiada por la agonía.

No quiso ver la respuesta porque la intuía, y veía que ella sería otra abertura a ese torrente de llanto que amenazaba con deshidratarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque aquello lo llevara a locura, al suicidio mismo. Sin embargo la negativa lo hizo abrir los ojos incrédulo, el meneo de un lado a otro de esa cabellera roja lo motivó a detener sus caricias. Pensó que Hiroto estaba mintiendo para no herirlo, pero ¿a Hiroto le importaba herirlo?  
- Me alegra que puedan volver a ser amigos - habló Hiroto luego de un rato, sin levantar el rostro de ese cobertor que ocultaba más que su expresión. - Eso explica el surgimiento de Caos. - finalizó soltando una risa nasal.  
- ¿Caos? - interrogó el peliverde, volviendo a llevar sus manos al pelo limpio de Hiroto, el cual acarició lenta y profundamente mientras sentía como un calor ajeno empezaba a llenar su cuerpo antes apagado. Era la negativa de Hiroto la que había devuelto su esperanza como un minúsculo haz de luz entre sus pesadillas, entre todo el mar de incertidumbre y despecho en el que se ahogaba cada día desde que había perdido contra Raimon. La negativa y que Hiroto lo recordara en su cumpleaños llenó, como por arte de magia, el vacío de soledad en el que tenía que vivir. Sin proponérselo, sonrió entre las lágrimas que se secaban sobre sus mejillas rígidas, y se acomodó junto a su compañero con precaución, para terminar rodeándolo con sus brazos en un gesto fraternal. Tal vez a Hiroto le diera igual verlo hecho pedazos, pero pese a que había estado soñando con el pelirrojo derrotado y de rodillas, al verlo en ese estado su corazón se contraía y le exigía socorrerlo, darle todo ese apoyo que nadie le brindaba.

Rodeó la cintura y el pecho de Hiroto, sintió su calidez y su corazón retumbar en el pecho, su respiración entrecortada, su humanidad en todo su esplendor, mostrando sus funciones vitales y los sentimientos que lo componían como a una melodía de la que se había enamorado perdidamente. Ese era el Hiroto del que se había enamorado, el pequeño sentimental que temblaba bajo su abrazo, que respiraba con dificultad y sonreía para sí en un intento desesperado de obtener una pizca de confianza, el Hiroto que sonreía al ver a papá, al haber hecho un amigo, al ser rodeado por la brisa conciliadora en que Midorikawa se había transformado. Lo vio allí tan débil y solo, tan expuesto, como no lo había imaginado desde que ese muchacho había adoptado el rol de Gran por orden de su padre, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo atrajo hacia sí para obligarlo a corresponder ese abrazo, para ver, a su vez, sus ojos ocultos bajo el cabello caído. El muchacho se sorprendió y se quedó inmóvil recibiendo aquel gesto cariñoso, miró a Ryuuji y sonrió dudoso, de la misma manera que lo había hecho aquella vez en el baño cuando había querido amarlo por completo. Le quitó algunos cabellos de la cara y vio sus ojos entristecidos, luego sus labios, sus facciones perfectas.  
- No estés triste - habló el ex capitán intentando sonreír como el Midorikawa del cumpleaños doce. Hiroto comenzó a temblar y no supo qué hacer con él entre sus brazos. Por un instante deseó besarlo para absorber todo su dolor.  
- No estoy triste... - respondió el pelirrojo, sonriendo con falsedad. Bajó la mirada, Midorikawa pudo adivinar que ese último gesto era la última opción antes de romper en llanto. Quiso llorar, porque Hiroto no lo amaba a él, sino a otro. - Estoy muy feliz de que puedan ser amigos otra vez, era lo que más quería y lo consiguió - continuó y tiritó al igual que su compañero, quien vio como de ese pálido rostro caía una lágrima. - Lo que me apena ahora es...  
- Hiroto, confía en mi - musitó Reize agachando su rostro para encontrar el ajeno, y de paso limpiar las lágrimas que el otro evitó a toda costa. Hiroto no lo dejó, ladeó el rostro cuando acercó sus manos, pero lo comprendió, era difícil confiar en alguien que había estado a punto de matarte.  
- Estoy solo otra vez - acabó Gran, mirando al piso, pero siendo atrapado entre los flacuchos brazos del antiguo capitán de Gemini, quien no soportó oír esas palabras que siempre había pensado.

No dejó escapar a Hiroto de entre sus brazos por un buen rato, lo retuvo contra su pecho con fuerza, aunque el chico no hizo ninguna señal de querer escapar. Sintió su respiración apagada y triste en sus oídos, su latir triste, y echó a llorar sin consentimiento de su razón, porque sabía que su solitario amor no era capaz de expulsar su pena por medio del llanto, que aquella labor era la suya.  
- Yo quiero estar contigo - habló frunciendo el ceño, apretando el cuerpo firme que se guarecía entre sus débiles brazos, como quien busca refugio de una tormenta bajo una palmera. - Quiero estar a tu lado, no dejarte solo nunca.

Hiroto sonrió y negó con la cabeza, separó su pecho del de aquel muchacho y lo miró a los ojos, enternecido, ya sin rastros de la pequeña lágrima que se había atrevido a escapar de sus ojos. Midorikawa no lo entendió, le estaba ofreciendo su amistad, su amor, y era rechazado incluso cuando el otro no tenía nada ni nadie.  
- No puedo hacer eso - contestó Hiroto negando con la cabeza.  
- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó el peliverde con la voz quebrada, buscando inmediatamente las manos que él había dañado para sostenerlas con firmeza.  
- No puedo, ya te hice mucho daño, perdóname - respondió con ese tono usual y casi indiferente que logró ensartar otra puñalada en el pecho del chico de ojos negros. - Tu amigo tenía razón, perdóname.  
- ¡No tengo ningún amigo! - aulló Midorikawa sin soportar aquella respuesta. Había anhelado recibir una disculpa, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa forma? - ¡No tengo a nadie! Estoy solo como tú... - titubeó frunciendo el entrecejo al sentir que volvía a llorar. Apretó las manos del otro entre las suyas, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y abrió su corazón.- Estoy solo, y sólo quiero tenerte a ti, ¡porque te amo como no tienes idea!

Hiroto abrió los ojos como platos, pero enserió su mirada de inmediato al ver que tras esa declaración se avecinaba otro caudal de emociones.  
- ¡Te amo más que a nadie, desde que te vi, desde que supe que existías que te amo! - chilló el ex capitán bajando la mirada, con el rostro cubierto de rubor y lágrimas que lo hicieron sentir patético. - Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, todos los días, en cualquier lugar y con quien sea, siempre estoy pensando en cómo estarás, en que quisiera estar contigo y que tomáramos un helado o mil, que jugáramos fútbol o que habláramos de tonterías, amo verte reír, amo escucharte hablar y ardo de celos cuando veo que estas con alguien más, yo... No puedo más con esto, Hiroto. - gimoteó el muchacho con cada parte de su cuerpo temblando como un cubo de jalea - No puedo más, me estoy volviendo loco, te amo tanto que ya no puedo contener este sentimiento un minuto más.

El receptor de tan prolongada declaración se mantuvo expectante, mudo, viendo ante sí como el niño del que se había burlado se ahogaba en su propio llanto, en esa locura que había mencionado. De pronto nada tenía sentido, Midorikawa había pasado un mes aislado del mundo, enloqueciendo por culpa del meteoro, incrementando su amor enfermizo que casi lo había vuelto un criminal, luego se estaba declarando ante quien podría haber sido su víctima, llorando a mares completamente fuera de sí, de su pequeño y desnutrido cuerpo de duende de caverna, asumiéndose culpable de amar más allá de lo imaginable. Por su parte, Hiroto se quedó sin habla, aunque en el fondo sabía ese secreto que no quería reconocer y que negó una vez más con la cabeza, fingiendo no saber nada.  
- No puedes, perdóname por confundirte, por herirte tanto, sé que hice mal contigo - habló mirando los negros y aguados ojos que lo vigilaban angustiados. - No debí burlarme de ti, es sólo que tenía miedo de perder a papá, no tenía a nadie más, y sin embargo... Ya no soy nada para él, soy otra máquina más - continuó sonriendo con dificultad. - Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ser querido y no sirvió, ahora estoy solo otra vez, y probablemente muera así.  
- ¡Hiroto, yo te amo! - exclamó el peliverde ya cansado, tenso como nunca, sintiendo que la situación se le escapaba de las manos, que sus intentos de llegar a ese corazón blindado eran cada vez más inútiles. - ¡Te amo, quiero casarme contigo, ¿no lo entiendes?!  
- No voy a arrastrarte a nada - prosiguió el pelirrojo, haciendo oídos sordos a la declaración, mientras negaba con su melena. - No quiero arrastrar a nadie conmigo, papá nos matará a todos y no podemos evitarlo, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, qué bueno que Gazel se salvó de ser Genesis, también Burn y tú.  
- ¡Hiroto! - no pudo aguantar más y abofeteó el blanco rostro de su amado, quien se negaba a salir de aquel trance depresivo que lo había llevado a pronosticar su muerte. Se quedó con la mano en alto, temblando, y vio como el aludido se ponía de pie ignorando su golpe, así como su presencia. Ya lo había golpeado demasiado, pero extrañamente sentía que no era suficiente. Vio como Hiroto se acercaba a su escritorio con parsimonia y se incorporó del piso, con el corazón latiendo fuerte, como si le quisiera advertir de un peligro, o de algo que ponía en riesgo su estabilidad mental.

Tras un silencio rotundo, Hiroto se dejó caer en su cama como un saco, miró al techo con expresión ausente y habló.  
- Perdóname, no quiero hacerte más mal, ¿cómo puedo compensarte por todo? - comenzó a transmitir bajo la mirada expectante de Midorikawa, quien desde arriba predecía que algo no andaba bien, que no era él el único en crisis. - Perdóname por lo del baño, no quise jugar con tus sentimientos, no debí hacerlo, perdóname.  
- Hiroto ya basta...  
- Si quieres puedes... - musitó sin despegar la vista del techo, mientras lentamente comenzaba a desatar el broche de su uniforme, señal que el peliverde comprendió de inmediato. - Digo, si de verdad me amas, debes pensar estas cosas, ¿no? - continuó el pelirrojo con tono ausente - cuando alguien me gusta, fantaseo un poco, ¿y tú? Si dices que piensas en mi todo el tiempo.  
- No quiero hacer esto - negó Ryuuji con la cabeza, reprochándose mentalmente por volver a ser el tonto sensible de siempre en lugar de la bestia que frente al espejo había deseado partirle el culo a Hiroto. Le estaban dando otra oportunidad y no la iba a aprovechar, ¿eso lo convertía en un imbécil?  
- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? ¿Cómo me gano tu perdón? No quiero irme al infierno.  
- Quiero estar a tu lado, sólo eso.

Transcurrieron unas cuantas horas entre esas cuatro paredes, horas que por algún motivo que escapaba a la lógica, pasaron rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, inexplicablemente escasas pero tortuosamente largas para el ex capitán de Gemini, que se negó a dejar el lugar. En compañía de Hiroto sentía que no necesitaba nada más, que la comida podía esperar, también el baño y los horarios de retorno a sus respectivos cuartos, porque en ese espacio personal, siendo aceptado por el pelirrojo, el aroma del amor lo nutría mejor que cualquier cena, la visión de ese ángel venerado cumplía todas sus expectativas, y las melodías dulces exhaladas por esos labios rosados llenaban su corazón de dicha absoluta. Los minutos en esa habitación viendo como Hiroto se cepillaba el cabello, se cambiaba de camisa dándole la espalda, apuntaba algunas cosas en su computadora o le dirigía la palabra, pasaron lentos y exquisitos, como un flash forward que mostraba ese futuro anhelado por Reize, en el que él y su amado pudiesen vivir juntos, bajo el mismo techo como la familia con la que soñaba constantemente. Las conversaciones escasearon luego de que los sentimientos verdaderos afloraran, pero una calma inesperada se situó en el lugar, como una tregua cuyo fundamento era desconocido y necesario. Hiroto estaba desganado, pero sus palabras habían dejado de relacionarse con la muerte y el perdón, Midorikawa había estado tenso, muy tenso luego de expresar su secreto más profundo, mas al ver que los minutos pasaban y que ninguna critica recaía sobre él pudo respirar más paz, hasta que llegó la noche y su deseo continuó en pie; el de estar al lado de Gran.  
Antes de la medianoche, Ryuuji se observó en el espejo de cara de Hiroto, y sonrió ante su reflejo que había perdido esa imagen oscura y depravada que lo había asustado. Desde el escritorio vio a través del reflejo como el pelirrojo se desvestía sentado en su cama, con una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama al lado, esperando ser usados. Reconoció la pálida piel que ya había visto en las duchas, y se asombró de comprobar que ésta tenía ahora la musculatura más definida, que el estómago blanco como la nieve permanecía rígido como una piedra, y que los brazos largos y delgados tenían trazados pliegues que denotaban el intenso trabajo físico. No pudo más que avergonzarse por ser tan feo, tan débil y escuálido al lado de una persona tan perfecta para él.  
El dueño del cuarto no le dijo nada en mucho rato, lo que le hizo sentir que estaba bien, que su estadía en aquel sitio no era molesta si el otro continuaba con su rutina regular. Antes de levantarse del escritorio, vestido con un pijama prestado, pensó que le gustaban las tetillas de su superior, las que había examinado gracias al espejo de cara mientras se torturaba por reconocer diversos rasguños en esa piel nívea.  
Con la luz apagada, Hiroto cerró lo ojos y se acurrucó entre las sábanas, ignoró la presencia del otro que se invitaba solo a esa pijamada, y que abría su cama con total descaro para entrar en ella, con la excusa de que no quería estar solo. No habían acordado dormir juntos, pero las circunstancias se habían anudado de tal modo, que ninguno de los dos muchachos quería volver a la soledad propia de sus cuartos.  
- Tú tienes amigos, no deberías desaprovecharlos - musitó Hiroto mirando hacia el techo cubierto de estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad, una vez Ryuuji estuvo dentro de la cama a su lado. Se removió bajo las tapas y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al entrometido que interpretó tal movimiento como un escudo.  
- No tengo... - contestó dándole la espalda también, acurrucándose en su lado, sintiendo que en el espacio de una cama personal inevitablemente ambos cuerpos se rozaban. Escuchó a Hiroto resoplar por su lado, a modo de burla.  
- Tu amigo casi me mata por haberte hecho daño - habló el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros por su lado. - Si eso no es un amigo, entonces no sé qué lo es.

Midorikawa oyó sin opinar, recordando el día en que Hiromu había confesado entre lágrimas lo mucho que lo quería y el pavor que le producía imaginar a su hermano sufriendo por un amor imposible. Su estómago se contrajo de culpa, porque había sido un egoísta que había limitado toda su vida a Hiroto en poco tiempo, en lugar de escuchar a quienes lo querían, que a todas luces eran los miembros de su equipo, los mismos que cada vez que lo veían salir del cuarto lo ahogaban de preguntas sobre su estado. Siempre había lamentado la condición solitaria de Hiroto, se apenaba de imaginarlo tan aislado, y él que estaba rodeado de personas que lo estimaban y cuidaban no e

ra capaz de aprovechar tal beneficio. Se sintió como un tonto, por tener que oír de la persona más solitaria del mundo que era necesario tener amigos.  
- Yo quiero ser tu amigo - habló tímido en un susurro que creyó inaudible. Miró las estrellas en el techo sintiéndose rodeado por ellas, como el día del cumpleaños en que había dormido a la intemperie junto a la misma persona.  
- Ya lo eres - sentenció el capitán de Gaia con tono neutral, algo cansado. Midorikawa hizo un ademán de asombro y ladeó el rostro hacia su interlocutor. - De no haber sido por papá... Quizás ahora nos llevaríamos realmente bien.

El peliverde no supo que decir, pensaba en esa clase de cosas con frecuencia, pero no imaginaba que Hiroto pudiera compartirlas. Se preguntó si el otro recordaría el mágico día del cumpleaños como una experiencia tan hermosa. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, se volteó en la cama y trató de fijar la vista en su amado, aunque la escasez de luz no le permitió identificar demasiado, apenas una tonalidad rojiza con una blanca abajo, correspondiente al hombro del muchacho.  
- Pero los amigos no tratan de matarte... - musitó Ryuuji con un nudo en la garganta, aún sintiéndose culpable por el evento de la tarde. Frunció el entrecejo enfadado consigo mismo, por ser tan tonto y haberse vuelto loco en un momento tan crucial.  
- Tampoco se aprovechan de ti - añadió Hiroto con la misma voz apagada, algo amarga. Su cuerpo joven estaba frío, el ex capitán pudo sentirlo al posar una de sus manos en el hombro blanco que difícilmente podía reconocer con la vista, pero a la perfección con el tacto.  
- Creo que estamos a mano - sonrió Midorikawa acariciando la piel de su compañero de cama, reconfortado tras escuchar esa especie de disculpa encubierta.  
- Sí, estamos a mano.

Después de que ambos volvieron a sumirse en un mutismo incomodo, el eterno enamorado besó el hombro del pelirrojo con suavidad, cerró sus ojos y dejó reposar sus labios en la tersa y fría piel que a la vez acarició con la palma de su mano. Hiroto no reaccionó, como de costumbre, se dejó hacer sin dar aprobación, sin dar una negativa, simplemente se enrolló en su propio cuerpo y suspiró despacio, aunque no lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido por los atentos sentidos del invasor. No podía negarlo, en esa situación comprometedora Midorikawa estaba experimentando una emoción que le devolvió la vida, que reanudó sus funciones humanas y que dejó atrás al Ryuuji huraño encerrado en su cuarto lleno de malas intenciones. Era el mayor tonto del universo por estar allí cambiando de enfoque con tanta docilidad, mas el perfume de Hiroto tenía la propiedad de curar lo incurable en él, de traer del cielo todas las esperanzas olvidadas en el camino, de hacerlo perder la cabeza como entonces. No quería ser inconsecuente consigo, Hiroto le había dado la opción de que tuvieran sexo y él se había negado, pero en ese instante de calma y conciliación que lo instaba a besar la piel de su amado una vez más, empezaba a preguntarse si podría mantener en pie su palabra de caballero.  
Pasados unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos habló, el ex capitán de Gemini asumió como correcto continuar con ese contacto delicado y tibio al no observar reacción alguna, sin embargo ver que el chico nuevamente se remecía entre las sábanas lo hizo considerar que estaba allí violando su espacio personal. Separó sus labios de la piel de Hiroto con lentitud, tomó aire a bocanadas y se dejó caer en la almohada, dubitativo mientras miraba la espalda frente a su rostro. Se preguntó si estaba todo bien otra vez, si ese silencio sepulcral era el final del capítulo, si la ausencia de declaraciones que los comprometían era una especie de conclusión para esa amistad naciente que seguía a la deriva. Suspiró, acarició la piel ajena una vez más a la espera de que de esos labios rosados escapara alguna sentencia que lo ayudara a entender la situación, pero nada cambió, el mutismo prologado le dio en la cara y lo hizo pensar que no todo estaba bien, como tontamente quería creer.  
- Voy a... Disculparme con mis amigos - musitó Reize quebrantando el silencio, pese a que su voz suave y tímida no emitía precisamente un escándalo. Observó la espalda de Hiroto fijamente, ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad.  
- Bien, no te quedes solo - susurró el joven sin dar el rostro, abrazando sus brazos bajo el plumón que poco cubría de su cuerpo. Ryuuji lo intentó cubrir más, pero no pudo destrabar las mantas desde abajo.  
- No lo haré - negó el otro con la cabeza, aun cuando sabía que sus gestos eran invisibles. El pelirrojo no volvió a hablar más y su tensión aumentó, le angustiaba no saber qué pensaba su amado, no saber nada y que éste nada dijera tampoco. Estaba en conocimiento de que el muchacho no era muy expresivo, pero dadas las circunstancias, anulaba cualquier característica de personalidad por estar concentrado en aquel chico. - Tú tampoco lo hagas, déjame estar contigo.  
- No, estaré mejor si Gazel y tú, y todos... Se alejan de este lugar - Comunicó el favorito de papá con la voz débil, logrando que el oyente se alertara de inmediato por tal declaración. - Lo mejor será que escapen cuanto antes, papá podría matarnos a todos.  
- No me iría sin ti - habló al instante el chico de ojos negros, acomodándose sobre la almohada con ambas manos con el propósito de ver por sobre el hombro del otro. Quería descubrir su rostro, que aunque oculto entre la negrura de la habitación podría transmitirle más que las palabras. - Escapemos juntos, Hiroto - añadió el joven al no tener respuesta, sintiéndose ansioso y presuroso al no saber a lo que el otro se refería, aunque tenía total certeza de sus deseos de huir junto al pelirrojo a cualquier sitio. - Podemos irnos lejos, nadie tendría que saberlo. Prometo que te haré feliz, aunque tenga que trabajar o robar o lo que sea.  
- No voy a abandonar a papá, no me importa si arriesgo mi vida por él - fue la contestación severa y gélida que apagó en un segundo toda la película amorosa que el joven de cabello verdoso había imaginado al hablar. Hiroto no volteó a verle, tampoco dio muestras de abandonar sus decisiones.

Por ello, Midorikawa no insistió con la infantil propuesta que por un corto lapso había encendido sus mejillas de rubor, en lugar de mostrar compasión o de extender un dialogo inútil, se limitó a abrazar el cuerpo enrollado ante sí como si por medio del contacto pudiesen comunicarse mejor. Reposó la mejilla en el hombro trabajado del pelirrojo y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, volviendo a sentir ese palpitar que no era el suyo en su pecho. Empezaba a sentirse triste por no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para sacar a su amado de ese encierro al que se sometía por decisión propia, pensó que si las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo, si nunca hubiese existido ese estúpido meteoro, nadie en esa base estaría enloqueciendo, pero la realidad era otra y él no era más que un niño tonto sin dinero ni coraje para salvar a su princesa de la torre más alta del castillo. Suspiró y sintió como el chico bajo su abrazo se estiraba lo suficiente para permitirle estrecharlo mejor, lo que no dudó en hacer. No quería reconocerlo, entre sus prioridades de ese momento, estaba más seguro de querer tocar al otro en lugar de escucharle, porque a sabiendas de que no tenían un futuro si la muerte los acechaba, lo único que parecía ser provechoso era el tiempo que podían estar juntos.  
- No me importa si arriesgo mi vida por ti - habló Midorikawa atrayendo al pelirrojo hacia sí con vehemencia, al tanto el apresado se dejaba hacer como si nada. - No quiero vivir en un mundo en que no estés.  
- ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi? - lo cortó Hiroto con la voz ronca y el corazón más agitado, perceptible para las manos del peliverde que palpó su pecho en medio de ese abrazo. Quiso saber si el pelirrojo estaba más agitado por emoción, angustia o la misma calentura repentina que de un segundo a otro comenzó a subirle por el estómago sin razón aparente. Había esperado ese momento tanto tiempo, tantas veces, que inconscientemente su cuerpo empezó a instarlo a actuar, aunque por su mente continuara latente su palabra de honor. Sus manos sudaban, su corazón palpitó deprisa, no se sentía capaz de enumerar lo que le gustaba de Hiroto porque cada parte de su ser lo embobaba por completo.  
- Me gusta todo de ti, tu risa... - titubeó al principio sin evitar acordarse del chico feliz que siempre se reía aunque todo pareciera estar en su contra. - Tus manos, tu piel, tu cabello, especialmente cuando corres por la cancha, tu rostro tan bonito - continuó riendo para sí, abochornado de su declaración, que según él lo dejaba como un tonto, aun cuando todo lo dicho era cierto. - Tus dientes cuando sonríes y tus gestos algo afeminados - habló sin medirse y rió un poco más fuerte-, me gusta cuando lloras, cuando duermes y cuando le sonríes a papá, me encantaría que me sonrieras de esa manera, creo que podría morir en paz.  
- Me estas avergonzando... - murmuró el ente descrito que se sonrojó al oír tantos halagos en tan poco tiempo. De pronto volteó para ver a Midorikawa riendo tras de sí, dispuesto a negarle algunas cosas, mas un beso le cerró la boca, acompañado de un abrazo más apretado.

Ryuuji esperó que su amado cerrara sus ojos mientras lo besaba, lo observó de cerca, con la casi nula iluminación que escondió su nerviosismo. Mantuvo sus labios sobre los ajenos sin efectuar movimiento alguno, expectante, dudoso, nervioso y asustado por creer que estaba cometiendo uno más de los tantos errores que conformaban su vida, aunque en esa oportunidad era distinto, porque nunca un error le había provocado tanta alegría. Hiroto estaba rígido bajo su abrazo, se quedó de ese modo durante un buen rato hasta que un suspiro lo trajo de vuelta a la vida para corresponder el beso que esperaba su aprobación. Ryuuji lo vio cerrar sus ojos y saboreó el triunfo, acarició el cabello de su amado y se dejó llevar por su corazón ciego, tonto, que pese a saber que ese romance no era real quería engañarlo para entregarle un ápice de alegría, un motivo por el que existir en ese mundo. Besó esos labios repetidas veces, respiró lo estrictamente necesario para continuar con vida, procurando darle énfasis al contacto que se tornó húmedo en lugar de a sus necesidades básicas, cerró los ojos y sintió la tibieza de la lengua con la que había fantaseado tantas veces, la que de inmediato encendió todo su cuerpo ya sensible y estimulado. Apretó el cuerpo de Hiroto contra el suyo y jadeó, devoró sus labios con pasión contenida y se acomodó entre las sábanas sin detener el beso que lo condujo a la locura en un santiamén y le hizo pensar que aquello era un sueño, otro de los cientos por los que había despertado totalmente excitado. Escuchó la respiración agitada del pelirrojo y las manos le temblaron, se sublevaron de su razón y se escabulleron por debajo de la simple camiseta que lo privaba de tocar la hermosa piel que había visto a través del espejo de cara, y ascendieron por el torso rígido que se deleitó en acariciar. Sintió la lengua de Hiroto contra la suya, y las manos ansiosas sobando su piel al mismo tiempo, el subir y bajar de su respiración entrecortada y las pequeñas tetillas que le provocaron una erección rápidamente, tras haber ahondado el contacto. Jadeó e intentó apartarse unos centímetros de su amado, nervioso y avergonzado de ser descubierto en esa condición, quebró el beso y trató de regular su respiración, aunque la ajena no hizo más que estimularlo como un hechizo sensual.  
Las manos le temblaron, del mismo modo sus piernas endurecidas e inmóviles lo hicieron detenerse y reprenderse mentalmente por su reacción precipitada, el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca y su entrepierna rígida lo puso nervioso por no saber qué hacer. Hiroto no respondió de ningún modo, volvió a darle la espalda recostado en la cama como en el comienzo, pese a que desde cualquier punto de esa habitación era posible escucharlo respirar. Midorikawa sintió que podía estar menos turbado al no ser el único agitado, aunque no tenía certeza de que Hiroto hubiese tenido un efecto tan inmediato y violento en su entrepierna, tampoco quiso comprobarlo, así que se mantuvo a varios centímetros del dueño de la habitación, procurando que sus caderas no tuviesen ningún contacto con él. Se sentía como un depravado.  
- Ya, te creo que estas enamorado de mí. - Comentó el pelirrojo oculto entre sus brazos, de cara con la muralla, ignorando la existencia física y real de su interlocutor, quien tras oírlo dio un sobresalto seguido de una nula opinión.

El peliverde no se atrevió a abrir la boca otra vez, presionó los labios y respiró sonoramente por la nariz, dio una media vuelta con dificultad para moverse y se tumbó en el colchón, dejando que su espalda se rozara con la del otro muchacho. Le avergonzaba no ser capaz de cumplir su palabra, pero aún más saber que tendría que esperar a que Hiroto se durmiera para quitarse la calentura, sin quedar ante el otro como un degenerado que había ido a dormir a ese cuarto solo para encamarse con el dueño. Por la mente se le pasó la idea de ir al baño a tocarse un poco, pero no quería dejar ese lugar, tampoco la calidez de la espalda de Hiroto chocando la suya, de manera que se resignó a esperar pese a que no estaba seguro de ser capaz de aguantar más. Cerró los ojos y apretó las piernas, sintió el rubor en su rostro y se maldijo por ser así de hormonal, por un segundo deseó volver a ese estado de maldad pura que lo había dominado por casi un mes, porque esa versión de sí mismo no le temía a nada ni se avergonzaba de robar siquiera, por el contrario. De haber continuado con el collar que se había perdido en la profundidad del bosque, hubiera tenido la fuerza (y maldad) para adueñarse de la situación en que estaba, pero no, allí seguía tumbado esperando que los planetas se alinearan para quitarle la calentura, mientras sufría en silencio, aguardando que su amado cayera dormido para poder deshacerse de tan incomoda sensación.  
Pasaron los minutos y ninguno se movió un ápice, el jadeo de Hiroto se calmó y el corazón de Midorikawa continuó retumbándole en los oídos, sin embargo cuando éste último ya se había resignado a salir de la habitación pudo escuchar la respiración de su compañero ya más tranquila y acompasada. Suspiró y llamó al pelirrojo por su nombre en un susurro, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta más que una exhalación profunda que lo tranquilizó y actuó como la llave de su rato libre. Lentamente introdujo su mano bajo el pantalón del pijama que Hiroto le había prestado, tomó aire sin emitir ruido y comenzó a tocarse despacio, estimulándose con el solo calor que la espalda del otro emanaba, reviviendo el beso que los había unido, el tacto con su pecho y su suave y tibia piel. Mientras se masturbaba en absoluto silencio, no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Hiroto, en sus pronósticos de muerte, en las constantes amenazas acerca de que papá los mataría a todos. Sintió miedo, todos vivían al alero de papá, era el adulto que los había alimentado y criado desde que tenía memoria, ¿de verdad el señor Kira era capaz de sacrificarlos a todos por su deseo de dominar el mundo? Si Hiroto no había perdido la razón, ¿Tenían que empezar a huir de ese lugar al que temía y que los volvía a todos unos desquiciados?  
Apretó sus labios para reprimir un quejido, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se enroscó en sí mismo tratando de moverse lo menos posible. Eyaculó en su ropa interior y tomó aire, relajó el ceño y tembló, incómodo. Deseó que Hiroto no despertara para sentirlo así, aunque lo dudó, el otro tenía días lo suficientemente agotadores como para tumbarlo dormido en la cama, a diferencia de él, que se la pasaba echado comiendo basura. Luego de limpiar su mano en su propia piel, volteó para comprobar que el pelirrojo dormía. Al descubrir que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, se dejó caer en la almohada más sosegado. Poco tiempo después se durmió.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando faltaban unos minutos para las diez, abrió los ojos y se sintió desconcertado un instante, después recordó todo lo sucedido durante la noche y se alarmó. La luz encendida de la habitación le indicó que las actividades del día ya habían comenzado, asimismo la ausencia de Hiroto le hizo pensar que éste ya debía estar entrenando junto a Gaia en el gimnasio principal, como todas las mañanas. Desde la cama observó el cuarto iluminado, reconoció las estrellas en el techo, el escritorio a pocos metros con la cámara y las fotos de los muchachos, el clóset entreabierto a través del que pudo ver unas prendas de ropa con las que Hiroto vestía cuando no entrenaba, la alfombra blanca con un par de zapatillas deportivas encima, el pesado plumón que lo cubría hasta el estómago, y a su lado el vacío que había dejado el dueño del lugar. Se quedó con la visita fija en la almohada, pensando en que la hendidura en la tela demostraba que hacía poco el pelirrojo había estado allí (¿A qué hora se levantaba Hiroto?). Se sentó en la cama y se arregló el cabello, mas se detuvo al recordar lo que había hecho con sus manos durante la noche y soltó un grito, se sonrojó, pero se alegró de estar solo entre esas cuatro paredes. Entonces suspiró, inevitablemente sintiendo que alguien sabía en qué estaba metido, que alguien lo observaba en algún lugar, pese a que era imposible, a menos que hubiesen cámaras en ese sito, idea que creyó bastante probable al considerar que Hiroto era el favorito de papá. Decidió apartar la paranoia y levantarse porque no podía estar de vago en un cuarto que no era suyo mientras el dueño laboraba, así que se puso en pie y estiró sus extremidades, deshizo la cama y la ordenó para cuando el pelirrojo regresara, se quitó la pijama (no sin antes oler que no apestara) y la guardó en la misma cómoda de la que había salido, se puso su ropa y se paró en el centro de la habitación, conforme con su trabajo. Sonrió para sí, observó el orden y se detuvo a pensar que hacía muchísimo que algo no lo hacía sentirse realizado. Estaba feliz y no podía ocultarlo, sentía como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla para acabar en un sueño en el que contento hacía la cama en que él y su esposo habían dormido juntos, para ordenar una pieza que en su mente se transformó en un diminuto apartamento de matrimonio joven decorado con infantiles estrellas que conformaban parte del universo creado por ellos dos. En su pecho afloraron las fantasías de su niñez, la idea de que Hiroto y él eran un universo completo que no necesitaba de nada ni nadie más, como pudo contemplar entre esas paredes que lo llenaron de una felicidad inesperada.  
Recordó que había declarado sus sentimientos, y en lugar se abochornarse como de costumbre, se sintió orgulloso de su valor, además de un poco más ligero. Hiroto sabía lo que sentía por él y no lo había rechazado, ya no parecía odiarlo, y por el contrario tenía hasta una fotografía suya en el escritorio, junto a las del resto. Midorikawa se detuvo atónito, avanzó los pasos que lo separaban del escritorio y se talló los ojos repetidas veces, creyendo haber imaginado una fotografía instantánea de él durmiendo, puesta debajo de la cámara fotográfica. Pero no eran sus ojos los que lo engañaban, en efecto, pudo contemplar su propia imagen inmersa en un sueño profundo en la delgada lámina de papel, se vio a sí mismo con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada de la cama de esa habitación, con el mismo tipo de luz de la habitación en la que estaba. Tomó la fotografía luego de levantar la cámara con cautela, y sin proponérselo comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. No habían captado su mejor ángulo, su cara lucía delgada y un par de ojeras le daban un aspecto espantoso, pero ese pequeño trozo de papel cuyo sentido implícito le dio a entender que era miembro de esa elite conformada por fotografías, le sacó lagrimas de alegría. Quizás nunca había formado parte de la elite de papá, pero ¿a quien le importaba papá, cuando podía ver su propio rostro en el cuadro de honor de Hiroto?  
No se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasó y lloró otra vez, pero de felicidad. Había llorado demasiado en poco tiempo y se sentía culpable por ello, no obstante ese cambio abrupto de su rutina sombría y solitaria, a esa que parecía sacada de una fantasía tonta no le dejaba otra opción más que atiborrarse de llanto, de dicha que respiró en cada rincón de esa habitación con olor a Hiroto y a él.

Una hora más tarde Hiroto regresó a la habitación un poco agitado y ansioso, con una expresión de pena que puso en alerta rápidamente al joven Ryuuji que esperaba sobre la cama pacíficamente al no tener nada que hacer. Por no tener una rutina como los demás, Ryuuji podía pasarse el día completo sin hacer nada, y considerando su inexplicable y desbordante felicidad no podía simplemente irse de ese lugar sin antes ver el rostro de su amado asombrarse al ver un orden, aunque a su retorno su reacción fue diferente y sus ojos ansiosos lo delataron de inmediato. No tardó en acercarse al muchacho y quitarle el bolso de deportes para ayudarle, así como tampoco en tocar su frente como si temiera que estuviera enfermo, sin embargo la pronta detención de sus acciones por parte de Hiroto lo hizo comprender que no era nada relacionado con su salud lo que lo estaba molestando. Una vez el pelirrojo se sentó en su cama agotado, arrojó una de las almohadas que tenía cerca contra la pared y se dejó caer sobre el plumón. No se había fijado en que su cama estaba hecha.  
- ¿Qué pasó? - fue lo primero que el ex capitán de Gemini preguntó al ver al muchacho echarse como si nada, algo molesto, y de paso molestándolo a él por no fijarse en su trabajo.  
- Caos va a jugar contra Raimon - murmuró frunciendo el ceño al tanto exhalaba un suspiro de hastío. Ryuuji bajó el ceño sin entender absolutamente nada y se sentó en la cama junto al pelirrojo.  
- ¿Qué es Caos? - preguntó sintiéndose como un bobo por un instante, dejando en evidencia su aislamiento de un mes al mostrarse enterado de nada. Hiroto lo miró de medio lado y suspiró sin moverse.  
- Gazel y Burn quieren el lugar de Genesis, se aliaron contra mi - pronunció mecánicamente viendo como los ojos de Midorikawa se agrandaban de la impresión tras escuchar aquella declaración. Gran comenzó a reír para sí al verle la cara. - No me digas que no sabías...  
- No sabía - respondió el peliverde al instante, y comenzó a reír al ver como el otro se llevaba el dorso de la mano a los labios para carcajear despacio, sin intenciones de molestarlo.

Si bien el tema era delicado, la risa de ambos muchachos disminuyó la gravedad del asunto en muchos niveles, hasta volverlo casi cómico. Por un lado Hiroto rió al no creer que Ryuuji estuviera tan desconectado de todo, mientras este último disfrutaba de ver como el otro mostraba su dentadura en una tierna sonrisa que lo hizo ver el mundo con otros ojos. Había olvidado la última vez que había visto al chico de ojos verdes reír de esa manera tan natural y real, sin la influencia negativa de todo cuanto lo rodeaba, razón por la que un calor dulce se albergó en su pecho como un rayo de sol naciente dando paso a un nuevo día en que todo luciría mejor. Ryuuji se sentó en la cama sin despegarle los ojos a su amado que reía tiernamente, dejando atrás la amargura que lo había hecho entrar a su cuarto completamente molesto, lo observó acostado con su ropa de Genesis y sintió el deseo de abrazarlo y reír a su lado. El verdadero Hiroto parecía estar volviendo de esa faceta oscura y él volvía a sentirse feliz, como si el destino hubiese querido apalearlo primero para luego premiarlo por la constancia, lo que le hacía preguntarse si era correcto abusar de esos instantes de alegría sin temer a que la mala suerte volviera. Mientras el muchacho se reía de él no pudo dejar de sonreír, y guiado por su corazón se animó a acariciar su mejilla sin temor, porque ya no tenía nada que ocultar si Hiroto conocía sus sentimientos.  
- Te quiero - dijo sin contenerse, deteniéndose a procesar sus propias palabras cuando vio como la risa del otro se apagó y cambio por una mirada más seria y curiosa a la vez. Sintió sus mejillas arder y apartó sus manos del rostro ajeno que percibió entibiarse, lo que le hizo dudar de si Hiroto se había avergonzado también, aunque no lo creía.

Volvieron a callar por un rato, a pesar de que la declaración final no había cambiado el ambiente, se quedaron en sus respectivas posiciones adentrándose en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Hiroto se sentó en la cama y habló mucho menos tenso por la noticia de Caos.  
- Ya es hora de almorzar, ¿vendrás? - preguntó de forma casual, observando como el rostro de Midorikawa se encendía de felicidad como un sol.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin comer rodeado de personas, que cuando se encontró en el comedor bajo muchas miradas curiosas que le preguntaban que qué hacía allí junto a Gran, no supo bien como actuar, así que en lugar de comportarse como de costumbre se limitó a seguir a su cuidador que lo alentaba a salir al mundo otra vez. Ya era segunda vez que el muchacho hacía aquello, si bien en un principio había parecido un cruel y despiadado sujeto, con el pasar del tiempo se había encargado de alentarlo como él no podía. Desde niño que anhelaba ser ese apoyo que Gran necesitaba, pero irónicamente las circunstancias lo habían dejado a él como quien necesitaba más ayuda, y por azares del destino de quien menos esperaba. Aunque era altamente probable que su actual negación al mundo fuese la misma puerta cerrada para el resto, que esperaba ser abierta sólo por Hiroto, lo que quería decir que entonces... ¿Lo había conseguido?  
Gran lo condujo del brazo a su lado, entre los muchachos que los miraban sin habla por ser invadidos por ese perdedor al que Raimon había liquidado hace mucho, por otro lado, Midorikawa no supo qué hacer, de manera que sin darse cuenta terminó sentado junto a Genesis, rodeado por gente con la que nunca había hablado. Del otro lado del comedor miembros de Diamond Dust y Prominence lo miraban con la duda pintada en el rostro, misma que salió a la luz entre uno de los susurros que el peliverde pudo oír, el cual decía: "¿Reize es parte de Genesis?". No lo era, ni tampoco se sintió como parte de tal equipo, en vez de eso adecuó la situación a su manera y sonrió al imaginarse en una comida con la familia de su prometido, quien lo invitaba a integrarse a ese grupo que no le haría daño mientras le preguntaba qué quería comer.  
- Arroz - titubeó un instante, sintiéndose ansioso, pero contento al mismo tiempo. - Arroz frito está bien. - Terminó, y antes de preguntar por qué le consultaba aquello, vio como el pelirrojo se alejaba a buscar un par de bandejas que al rato llenó con platos de comida y ensalada.

Mientras esperaba en su asiento notó como algunos muchachos de Genesis lo observaban de reojo, sin embargo los ignoró y optó por mantener la sonrisa, a la espera de que su novio imaginario volviera con el almuerzo que la familia había preparado para recibirlo. Cuando Hiroto regresó se sentó a su lado y le entregó una bandeja con un platillo de arroz frito y pescado, también con uno de ensalada y un vaso de jugo de manzana, le comentó que el postre lucía terrible y se echó a reír cubriéndose los labios. Midorikawa rió y sintió que iba a llorar otra vez, ¿eso era la felicidad? Eso, y que el pelirrojo le dijera en un susurro que tenía mejores golosinas ocultas en su habitación.

Entre diálogos cortos pero amenos ambos chicos almorzaron con los ojos de medio comedor puestos sobre ellos, intentando no preocuparse más de la cuenta por ser el centro de atención, ni porque el mismo equipo Caos estaba en el lugar amenazando con su presencia, desafiando a los miembros de Genesis con su característica fiereza. En diversas oportunidades el pelirrojo interceptó la mirada de su antiguo amigo y esbozó un gesto de compasión que Midorikawa no pudo procesar del todo bien, pero que entendió cuando regresó al cuarto de Hiroto como un invitado que no planeaba volver a su lugar de origen. Ni siquiera se planteó regresar a su habitación solitaria, luego de incluso hacer la cama del capitán de Genesis, pensó que no habría problemas en devolverse junto a él, quien tampoco lo detuvo e incluso lo invitó a pasar al piso de su equipo como si se tratase de uno más. Una vez dentro, el pelirrojo dejó a un lado su seguridad otra vez, y se desplomó en la cama sin mayor cuidado, acción que Midorikawa no dejó pasar inadvertido como casa cosa que hacía su amado. Al ver como Hiroto se cubría el rostro otra vez, se sintió capaz de entender parte de lo que pasaba por su mente confusa, y es que tras el almuerzo que habían tratado de hacer agradable, la presencia de Gazel y Burn no logró más que tensar al capitán de Genesis que había estado la media hora intentando evitar a sus hermanos.  
El invitado cerró la puerta de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra, miró a quien yacía en la cama y suspiró sintiendo que volvía a la vida real que tanto trataba de ocultar con cada nueva cosa que surgía. Cierto era que estar con Hiroto anulaba casi todo su raciocinio, sin embargo no podía hacer oídos sordos y notar que nada era color de rosa, que su ente de admiración no tenía el tiempo para estar con él al tener sobre sí la presión constante de rendir como capitán y de no defraudar a su padre. Ello lo agobiaba, Midorikawa veía en la mirada de ojos verdes del muchacho que todas esas risas que tanto lo alegraban seguían siendo un distractor, tal vez propio, pero un medio de escape a su realidad. Y no podía hacer nada simplemente, sólo continuar allí acompañando a su amado a la espera de que tomara una decisión distinta a la que quería aferrarse, porque en el fondo sabía muy bien que las prioridades de Hiroto siempre habían sido las mismas, y no iban a cambiar por alguien como él, por el contrario, en ese último tiempo eran más severas en vista de que se acercaba algo así como un final. No era del tipo que pensara en morir cuando estaba de un ánimo relativamente estable, no obstante la determinación de Hiroto lo hizo creer que morir a su lado no sería tan malo, después de todo la vida no tenía ningún sentido sin él.  
- No te frustres - comentó el peliverde intentando regalar una sonrisa que se deshizo lentamente al no obtener una respuesta pronta.  
- No puedo evitarlo - comunicó Hiroto luego se un silencio en el que se cubrió la cara con los brazos cruzados. - Ellos no saben lo que les hará papá, creen que sólo se trata de demostrar quien es más fuerte.  
- ¿Por qué no les adviertes? - sugirió Midorikawa viendo como el otro se volvía esa persona preocupada nuevamente. Se sentó en la cama y vio al pelirrojo sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndose inútil como cada vez que salía el tema.  
- No me van a escuchar, soy su enemigo, no hay modo de que puedan creerme - contestó el pelirrojo pesimista, descubriendo su rostro para mirar al de su compañero. Le dio una sonrisa que sonrojó al ex capitán en una milésima de segundo.  
- Odio todo esto - habló Ryuuji bajando la mirada, viendo sus piernas flacas contrastar con la alfombra que adornaba bajo la cama. - Odio que tengamos que vivir aquí encerrados, que manejen nuestras vidas y acaben con nuestra autoestima cada día con más bestialidad - continuó el muchacho sin despegar la vista del piso, escuchando como su compañero se incorporaba para terminar sentado en la cama -, que nos presionen y humillen y manipulen todo, no lo soporto... Quiero irme de aquí.  
- Pero puedes volver a Sun Garden... - habló Hiroto palmeando el hombro del muchacho, quien de inmediato volteó a verle sorprendido.  
- No es así, no me iré a ninguna parte si no vienes conmigo - dijo Ryuuji clavándole los ojos al líder de Genesis que le sonrió como respuesta. El chico bajó la mirada y observó el pecho del pelirrojo en el que ya no lucía ese trozo de meteoro que había arruinado sus vidas. - Escapa conmigo, Hiroto... - insistió llevando su mano al hombro de su interlocutor, para mirarlo a los ojos a modo de súplica. - Prometo que te haré feliz, por favor, no quiero que mueras, haré lo que quieras pero escapemos de este lugar.  
- No digas tonterías - lo cortó el pelirrojo enseriando tanto la voz como la mirada -, lo único que quiero es que todos huyan de aquí para salvarse, no me importa lo que pase conmigo, quiero hacer feliz a papá - dijo bajando el tono. - Me harás más feliz si huyes con tus amigos.  
- No digas eso, Hiroto - musitó el peliverde escuchando los latidos de su corazón palpitar en su cabeza. Trató de mantener la mirada del pelirrojo, sin embargo la declaración triste consiguió desplomar su alegría y lo llevó a enlazar los brazos entorno a su compañero. Rodeó sus hombros y espalda y lo apretó en un abrazo, respiró hondo y hundió el rostro en su pecho, sintiendo como otra vez ese dolor lo torturaba lentamente. - No me hagas decidir algo como esto.  
- Esto es por lo que he luchado toda mi vida, por hacer feliz a papá... No me prives de alcanzar mi único objetivo - habló el capitán de Genesis con tono conciliador, pasando una de sus manos por la espalda del muchacho con el propósito de reconfortarlo con tan irónicas caricias. - Será mejor que dejen este lugar cuanto antes.  
- No puedes saber si esto hará realmente feliz a papá, él ya perdió la cabeza - contestó Midorikawa sintiendo como su abrazo se deshacía con los movimientos de escape de Hiroto, los que le hicieron verse como un tonto osado por hablar así de su padre.  
- Todos la perdimos - opinó el pelirrojo escabulléndose en la cama luego de zafarse del abrazo sin mayor preámbulo.

Ryuuji vio como el muchacho se acomodaba la ropa después de haberlo apretado y lo siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta, la cual abrió lentamente como dando término a la conversación. Por un segundo, el invitado creyó que estaban echándolo de allí, y grande fue su alivio cuando comprobó que el pelirrojo sin ánimos de pleito le sonreía de lado. Se puso de pie y se paró a su lado sin decir nada, bajó la mirada y sintió el olor de Hiroto que le resultó un tanto familiar, pero distinto del que había sentido esa mañana. Recordó la botella y fragancia del perfume que Hitomiko le había regalado al pelirrojo para su cumpleaños : era la misma que el chico estaba usando entonces. Sonrió para sí por inercia, y caminó tras Hiroto, que había salido de la habitación.

Sin hablar siguió a su amado por unos cuantos pasillos que apenas había visto a la distancia, por los cuales nunca antes había caminado y que a cada segundo lo hacían sentir más y más incómodo. A medida que seguía la espalda ancha pero delgada de su superior delante de sí, por ese piso metálico que se tornaba más oscuro acorde a la iluminación, se preguntaba hacia dónde se dirigía Hiroto y si éste sabría que él iba detrás como su sombra. Reconoció a unos metros unos baños camuflados por la escasa luz y sintió su piel erizarse por completo al recordar su encuentro amoroso con el pelirrojo en las duchas, sin embargo se sosegó al comprobar que el capitán de Genesis tomaba un rumbo distinto por un pasillo recóndito que conducía a una puerta tenuemente alumbrada por una luz roja al final del trayecto. El joven volteó a verlo un segundo y siguió caminando hasta quedar de pie ante la alta puerta metálica, palpó a un costado de ésta y al instante un diminuto tablero luminoso asomó ante él. Midorikawa abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras presionaba sus labios totalmente rígidos, se mantuvo detrás del pelirrojo evitando parecer un espía y desvió la vista cuando el muchacho ingresó una especie se clave en el tablero porque pensó que su estadía allí ya era en exceso confianzuda. Al segundo la puerta se abrió y tras ella el peliverde pudo ver una especie de podios iluminados con tres colores que identifico sin proponérselo, tragó saliva y siguió a Hiroto con la mirada, quien sin invitarlo se adentró por el negro camino que parecía conocer de memoria. El ex capitán se quedó en la entrada sin saber qué hacer, miró hacia atrás, hacia adelante y hacia los lados, comprobando que ninguna persona además de ellos dos estaba allí, entonces puso un pie dentro de la habitación con extrema cautela, pero un fuerte sonido de advertencia lo hizo saltar al interior dando un grito de pánico. El corazón le latía como condenado, la imagen de Hiroto tranquilo ascendiendo por una escalera invisible y negra como el entorno lo hizo suspirar y echar un vistazo hacia atrás, con el que comprobó que la puerta se había cerrado automáticamente. Tomó aire de una bocanada y caminó a paso lento por esa negrura que no definía ni bordes ni escaleras ni nada, y esperó que sus pies no chocaran con alguna cosa o que en el peor de los casos destruyeran algún objeto de valor, siguió a Hiroto con la vista y trató de rehacer su recorrido mientras el muchacho de ojos verdes lo vigilaba con una expresión severa que procuraba, infructuosamente, no lucir de ese modo tan grave.  
- Afírmate de ahí - habló el chico alcanzando uno de los podios, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Midorikawa le sonrió y palpó a su lado, donde sintió una baranda fría como el hielo de la que se afirmó para subir y alcanzar al pelirrojo.

Una vez arriba vio como Hiroto presionaba un par de botones en un tablero similar al de la entrada, esperó sin decir nada y sintió la cercanía del otro que le produjo un gustoso calor en el estómago, juntó sus manos tras su espalda y contempló las distintas luces que algún significado debían tener, pero que eran peor que alemán para él. Observó hacia abajo donde una negrura total se extendía y sintió una pizca de miedo, sumado a la sensación de complicidad que le atribuía estar en ese lugar que no le correspondía, en el que su presencia era una invasión total al terreno de elite. Pero Hiroto no le dijo nada que pudiese hacerlo huir de ahí, presionó unos botones que activaron un mecanismo oculto entre la oscuridad como si estuviese completamente habituado a ello y esperó silenciosamente hasta que de pronto una gran pantalla apareció frente a los dos chicos, dando la luz que ese lugar desconocía en un segundo. Ryuuji volteó hacia su escolta con toda la duda pintada en las pupilas, mas éstas fueron aclaradas rápidamente por la imagen de Gazel y Burn en la televisión, junto a esos muchachos que habían estropeado toda su vida de la noche a la mañana. Reconoció a Endo Mamoru y a su equipo de ineptos, al tonto peliblanco con cara de marsupial que los había desafiado y vencido, ahí sentado en la banca de un estadio circundado por altas placas metálicas mientras algunos jugadores de Prominence corrían por el campo, liderados por Burn, también identificó a un par de Diamond Dust que había encontrado en el comedor, corriendo bajo las órdenes del capitán pelirrojo. Entonces se detuvo y se talló los ojos sin creerlo, porque luciendo el mismo uniforme que Burn estaba Gazel y algunos de sus jugadores estrella contra el equipo Raimon.  
- Son Caos, y creen que pueden hacer lo que se les da en gana - habló Hiroto después de un lapso en el que ambos se quedaron viendo la televisión en que un partido no planificado y extraño en todo aspecto se desarrollaba.

Ryuuji vió a su interlocutor un instante y giró hacia la pantalla, donde Burn corría como energúmeno con esa mirada segura que hacía juego con su dominio del balón. El pelirrojo del equipo Caos anotó un gol sin mayor dificultad y el capitán de Raimon gritó enfurecido de esa manera tan usual que inevitablemente hizo que Midorikawa recordara la fotografía en la habitación de Hiroto. Sin darse cuenta ladeó el rostro para ver al pálido pelirrojo que se mantenía inmerso en la pantalla, contemplando al muchacho de la fotografía que frustrado reclamaba por esa anotación en su contra. La boca del estómago se le contrajo por no saber si su amado estaba tan absorto en esa imagen a causa de la seriedad que le otorgaba a dicho partido, o porque esas fotografías significaban más que un simple interés. Desde su lugar notó el fino perfil del favorito de papá que poco había cambiado con el tiempo, se dedicó a examinar su nariz delgada y sus labios apenas sobresalientes entre la luminosidad verdosa que entregaba la televisión a esa sala privada, miró su mentón recto y su cuello delgado cuya musculatura se delineaba por el efecto de las sombras. Sonrió un instante por saberse un completo idiota que desde una ínfima distancia tenía que limitarse a observar como sus sentimientos eran ignorados otra vez, por culpa de un niño tonto en la televisión que jamás perdía la fuerza, a diferencia de él.  
Desde que había sido expulsado del circulo de juego de Aliea que poco le importaban los partidos del resto, apenas había visto un par de minutos de un enfrentamiento durante su encierro y su única motivación de tocar un balón nuevamente podía suscitar por efecto de Hiroto, quien desde luego no había salido de esa cadena de locura iniciada por papá. Había olvidado la importancia del juego hasta entonces, cuando sus ojos oscuros se habían posado en la mirada angustiada del pelirrojo que veía el marcador a favor de Caos como si éste fuese el pronóstico mismo de un final macabro. En sus ojos verdes y somnolientos vio como la tristeza de la noche anterior nuevamente se ceñía entorno a ese cuerpo joven, y no halló palabras para detenerla al ser sólo un expulsado sin aptitudes para estar en esa habitación. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla en que Gazel corría esquivando a varios jugadores, sin embargo regresó su atención al pelirrojo una vez más por no soportar la carga emocional de ese juego que ninguno de los dos presentes estaba disfrutando. Acercó las manos al cuerpo del otro y suspiró, palpó la curva de su espalda fácilmente perceptible bajo ese traje ajustado y rodeó su cintura sin pedir autorización, exhaló y dejó caer su frente en el hombro ajeno, en busca de que su gesto de amistad fuese útil, pese a que estaba seguro de que no lo sería. Hiroto no respondió a su tacto y permaneció viendo el partido, sin opinar, sin sentir ni entender que ese abrazo sincero era una declaración más que prometía amor eterno. Midorikawa cerró los ojos y escuchó el barullo del partido tras el palpitar del frío corazón dominado por el señor Kira, el cual irónicamente le importaba más que el fútbol del que dependía su vida. No podía evitar ser cariñoso con ese muchacho, al estar ambos solos, cerca el uno del otro, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo para comprobar su cercanía, para saberse con la propiedad de poseer esa piel que no le pertenecía pero que deseaba suya desde que tenía conciencia.  
Durante un buen rato el peliverde de buenos sentimientos se quedó en esa posición, escuchando las jugadas del partido que quiso evitar mientras respiraba en el hombro de su compañero, a quien no había dejado de acosar desde que estaban pasando tiempo juntos. Hiroto por su parte no hizo ninguna muestra de rechazo y se sumió en el juego que sólo había logrado incrementar los latidos de su corazón, y de paso fastidiar la expresión de su armónico rostro. El silbato del final del primer tiempo hizo que Midorikawa levantara la mirada al tanto buscaba con sus manos una de las del pelirrojo, quien empuñó sus dedos al ver el resultado que el marcador mostraba en ese momento. Diez a cero a favor de Caos, y la mirada más molesta que Ryuuji había visto en Hiroto desde que este último estaba libre de los efectos del meteoro. Sujetó su mano rígida entre las suyas y lo llamó por el nombre en voz baja, sintiendo que el ambiente empezaba a cambiar a uno más tenso e incierto, lo miró a la cara pero el chico no hizo ni un ademan de interés, por estar más concentrado en ese pesar que deformaba su expresión y agitaba su corazón.  
- Hiroto, calma - musitó Ryuuji tratando de sopesar su ira creciente, pensando en todas las cosas que el pelirrojo le había dicho el día anterior, en su temor porque otros consiguieran el poder que los llevaría a la ruina, en sus buenos sentimientos por Gazel (por quien demostraba demasiado interés según Midorikawa, en especial por las fotografías) y en sus reiteradas advertencias de que tenían que huir de allí.

Sin embargo el aludido hizo oídos sordos, dirigió su mano cubierta por la tela de su guante al agarre del ex capitán para deshacerlo, tomó sus dedos con cautela y los apartó de sí, luego volteó para caminar escaleras abajo al tanto Ryuuji lo seguía con la vista sin detenerlo, sin ánimos de repetirle una vez más el discurso de que huyeran juntos de ese manicomio. Antes de que el pelirrojo saliera tras la puerta que se había cerrado de forma automática, Midorikawa lo retuvo un segundo para preguntarle hacia dónde iba, pero como previó, la respuesta que obtuvo sólo fue una sonrisa. No supo si sentirse feliz porque Hiroto intentase protegerlo, triste porque guardaba secretos para con él, inseguro por no saber a donde iba el chico, o desmotivado de ver que sus esfuerzos no eran compensados con confianza.  
De ese modo el muchacho se quedó encerrado en esa habitación de tonalidad verdosa por la iluminación de un campo de fútbol, solo, sintiendo como el tiempo de aislamiento pasaba lento esta vez, sin darle la opción de deleitarse con arreglar el departamento de casados que había imaginado antes. Estaba solo allí, sin algo que hacer más que escuchar el ruido de la televisión que para sus oídos se oía tan lejana, viendo como las imágenes de los miembros de Raimon llenaban todo el lugar con esa sensación asfixiante e incómoda. Quiso salir pero no se atrevió, no al temer encontrar a alguien afuera, aunque tampoco se sentía seguro en un sitio extraño como aquel, en el que no debía estar. Se apoyó contra el podio y esperó viendo a la televisión, depositando toda su confianza en que Hiroto lo había dejado en un sitio seguro, volviendo a convencerse a si mismo de que los sentimientos del pelirrojo hacia él eran buenos. Se quedó largo rato viendo la pantalla mientras pensaba en su amado, se preguntaba donde habría ido, qué estaría haciendo y si acaso tendría en su memoria alguna de las tantas palabras que le había dedicado con tanto afecto. Se había declarado de la forma más vergonzosa y explosiva, y Hiroto no había contestado a su sentir de ninguna manera, lo trataba como si fuese un muchacho más y no mostraba un mínimo de interés en sus gestos de cariño, lo ignoraba y lo dejaba hablando consigo mismo, aunque intentaba ser amable como acostumbraba. Quería saber qué era lo que sentía aquel muchacho de ojos verdes, le urgía ver a través del portal de su corazón que de algún modo parecía continuar bloqueado para él y para cualquiera. Ciertamente estaba confundido, si bien nunca había imaginado el momento de declararse como el que había experimentado, tampoco había considerado que la respuesta de Hiroto a su enamoramiento fuese sonreírle para dejarlo en una habitación como si se tratase de un loco. Siempre sonreía de esa forma sutil, se reía de las ofensas y de las situaciones difíciles, de ese destino mortal que anunciaba entre susurros y de su propia vida empequeñecida por la influencia de su padre, pero en el fondo no era feliz y todos esos intentos de enfrentar su suerte eran en vano. Y él, Midorikawa, lo amaba de esa forma, se aferraba a esa vida que titilaba débil como una polilla alrededor de una luz que le aseguraba morir calcinado, siempre con la esperanza de que por alguna circunstancia los astros le concedieran un favor y le brindaran un poco de su fortuna para sacar al Hiroto triste que desperdiciaba su perfección en busca de un anhelo tonto.  
De pronto vio al causante de sus sueños en la pantalla gigante y se sorprendió, pero no por mucho. Desde la habitación vio como Hiroto reprendía a viva voz a quienes desafiaban al equipo de Raimon, con la excusa de que papá no había autorizado tal juego, aunque en el fondo la razón de ese enojo era aquella que Midorikawa conocía bien. Se sintió impotente de ver como el peliblanco de Caos respondía del mismo modo que Burn, con ese tono desafiante que no daba muestras de que en algún momento hubiese habido una amistad entre él y Gran, y empuñó la mano al comprobar como los esfuerzos encubiertos de su amado eran malinterpretados por el ansia de poder que también lo había hecho enloquecer hasta el día anterior. Sus oídos retumbaron inseguros al ver al pelirrojo de ojos verdes descender a la cancha con la misma expresión severa que había contemplado en la habitación, y sus manos sudaron de la ansiedad contenida que le provocaba estar allí sin hacer nada, siendo un patético desterrado de Aliea. Sin darse cuenta se aproximó a la pantalla y la tocó, escuchó con atención y no despegó la vista de Gran, quien dio termino a ese partido con su sola presencia, aun cuando el pelirrojo de fuego y el capitán de hielo aullaron que no era justo. Midorikawa pensó que no era justo que todos fuesen prisioneros de ese sistema, que Hiroto estuviera atado como un títere por las cuerdas que el señor Kira había amarrado a su cuerpo desde que era niño.  
Cuando sus manos tibias y su rostro tocaron la imagen de la pantalla, el peliverde retrocedió para dejar libre al Hiroto virtual que se despidió de Mamoru con la sonrisa triste que siempre enmarcaba su rostro. Al rato después se dejó caer al suelo, donde pasó casi dos horas sin moverse, inmerso en ese estado de temor, ira y pánico que había empañado su corazón por casi un mes completo, y que parecía volver a su cuerpo para llenarlo de impotencia y celos que carcomieron sus pensamientos.

Cayó la noche cuando el pelirrojo regresó a la nave, subió las escaleras hacia el piso oscuro que conducía a la habitación de la que se había esfumado sin dar aviso, donde Midorikawa yacía en el piso como un muñeco sin alma. Eran más de las diez en el momento en que los gritos coléricos de Burn dejaron de hacer temblar el establecimiento, cuando Gazel cayó de rodillas frente a papá, quien reafirmó su decisión final de que el heredero era Gran. Ya no había actividad alguna a la hora en que esa calma falsa había vuelto a instaurarse por un tiempo indefinido, al instante en que la esperanza de un nuevo grupo de perdedores se esfumaba como la de tantos otros muchachos. La luna en lo alto anunciaba el fracaso de todos esos maniquíes como tras cada jornada contra Raimon, y el frío aire del exterior se encargaba de abofetear los anhelos, mientras los triunfadores del titulo mayor gozaban de la elite que camuflaba un final inminente con sus halagos constantes capaces de transformar la mente de los niños, la de todos esos jóvenes que lucían su uniforme ganador sin saber que tras éste se escondía la muerte, la total desazón. Tarde era cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, y Gran llegó al cuarto oscuro que continuaba iluminado por los tres podios que antiguamente habían ocupado sus compañeros de elite.  
Después de ingresar la clave de apertura avanzó hacia dentro y encontró al joven peliverde dormido en el piso de su podio, arrullado por sus propios brazos flacos que poco o nada podían protegerlo. Se agachó, tocó su frente con los dedos y se desprendió de su chaqueta para ponerla sobre el muchacho que lentamente comenzó a reaccionar. Sonrió cuando los ojos negros de Midorikawa se posaron sobre él como saludándolo después de un extenso descanso que evidenciaba esas lagrimas que ya había visto muchas veces, y se sentó en el piso a su lado. Escuchó el sistema de cierre de la puerta activarse y supo que otra vez estaban allí solo los dos, miró al ex capitán de Gemini, quien a su vez se sentó en el suelo sin quitarse la chaqueta de encima que le brindaba el mismo calor exquisito y personal de la cama en que había dormido la noche pasada. El peliverde suspiró, se arregló el cabello y talló sus ojos, bajó la mirada sin hablar y se arropó con la prenda cuyo dueño trató de evitar por miedo a sus propias reacciones.  
- ¿Por qué no regresaste a tu cuarto? - interrogó el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz, clavando la vista en los ojos ajenos que de inmediato voltearon a verle. - Te vas a enfermar durmiendo en el piso.  
- No sé - negó el aludido sin hallar una respuesta real para el manojo de emociones que había sentido en el partido, por el que había optado por aislarse en esa habitación oscura. Hiroto lo miró curioso, atento, logrando que en una milésima de segundo el rostro de Midorikawa se ruborizara al sentirse como objeto de interés para quien nunca parecía tomarlo en serio. Usualmente habría sonreído, pero no se sentía capaz de eso, él no tenía la habilidad del favorito de papá para esperar lo peor con una bonita expresión. - No quiero regresar.  
- Debes hacerlo - habló Hiroto levantándose del piso mientras se limpiaba los pantalones informales que vestía en el tiempo libre. Extendió su pálida mano al peliverde que titubeó un segundo antes de aceptar esa ayuda para incorporarse. - Vamos - acabó el pelirrojo mientras su compañero se ponía de pie sin soltarle la mano.  
- No quiero, tengo miedo - anunció Ryuuji una vez de pie, sosteniendo la mano suave y delicada de su amado.  
- ¿Miedo de qué?  
- De lo que pueda pasar.  
- No va a pasar nada.  
- Dices que morirás, nada podría ser peor.

Hiroto sonrió levemente y soltó las manos de su compañero, bajó la vista un segundo y tocó el rostro del ex capitán de Gemini con cautela, con una lentitud extrema que parecía esconder miedo. Ryuuji cerró los ojos y sintió el tacto frío en su rostro que sentía acalorado, vio al pelirrojo que a su vez lo contemplaba a él, haciendo que su corazón temeroso comenzara a latir aprisa, ansioso. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar, no quería perder a aquella persona, no quería vivir en ese sitio ni ser un soldado más, anhelaba quedarse como entonces sintiendo los dedos suaves de Hiroto palpando su mejilla, arrullándolo como a un cachorro que requería cuidados que sólo su amo podía entregarle. Intentó sonreír al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la del muchacho, suspiró y vio como esos labios rosados se curveaban para él. Sintió los dedos de Hiroto atrapados entre su mejilla sonrojada y su mano, ladeó el rostro y besó su piel suavemente sin recordar alguna vez haber tenido ese tipo de habilidades para el romance que afloraban por si solas, acorde a la emoción creciente que alimentaba su pecho con esperanza, aunque también con temor. Quería a Hiroto para él, lo amaba, pero cuando pensaba que por primera vez el chico estaba aceptando sus sentimientos, estaba sobre ellos estaba sombra mortal que los penaba desde que abrían los ojos en la mañana. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Se preguntaba sin descanso, también en ese momento en que su enamorado actuaba de una forma tan extraña y dulce a la vez.  
Sin previo aviso, Hiroto acarició su piel con delicadeza y lo besó en la mejilla contraria, dejó sus labios reposar allí y esperó con los ojos cerrados, mientras el joven Ryuuji se ruborizaba y paralizaba sin saber qué hacer. Su respiración comenzó a escasear porque aquello no parecía tener ni pies ni cabeza, e irremediablemente le recordó el encuentro en el baño que no había significado nada más que pura calentura. Trató de no darle muchas vueltas y condujo sus manos a la espalda del pelirrojo, a quien pocos segundos después besó con un rápido pero inseguro movimiento que denotaba su nerviosismo. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando asimiló que su beso había sido correspondido al segundo, como si el otro hubiese estado esperando aquello desde un comienzo. Se sintió aceptado y su corazón dio un brinco de alegría que anuló los malos pensamientos, y que por el contrario potenció sus ansias de amar perceptibles en el beso sutil que lo unió a su amado durante varios segundos en los que se apoyaron mutuamente a través de caricias suaves. Se vieron envueltos en ese beso que inició lento durante unos minutos, pero que pasado el rato se intensificó del mismo modo que el roce cálido entre sus cuerpos. En medio de esa habitación oscura y solitaria, Midorikawa pudo sentir como sus esfuerzos por amar a ese chico daban frutos que, aunque fuesen de resultado pasajero, lo hicieron feliz. Abrazó al pelirrojo y lo besó centrándose en las emociones que llenaron su estómago de mariposas emprendiendo el vuelo en su interior, anuló sus preocupaciones durante esos instantes en que sus labios temblorosos atraparon los de Hiroto reiteradas veces, porque eran momentos como esos los que consolidaban su infantil sueño de crear un mundo con su musa. El ex capitán supo que esa muestra de afecto era un escape a la situación tensa que circulaba por los pasillos de la nave como la muerte buscando almas, era plenamente consciente de que ese deseo de amar que el heredero de papá manifestaba con caricias suaves era una muestra desesperada de comprensión cuando todo parecía estar en contra, que él aprovechó como la ocasión que no se iba a repetir si el destino quería separarlos irremediablemente.  
Sujetó al pelirrojo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, sostuvo su cuello durante un buen rato mientras se animaba a besarlo con ansias que su amante no dudó en corresponder. Lo apretó y lo contuvo entre sus débiles brazos, vio como ese cuerpo fuerte se tensaba con sus caricias y lo acarició con una insistencia que se repitió en el capitán de Genesis, quien respondió cada acto de igual forma, devorando los tímidos y delgados labios de Midorikawa que lo buscaban como si se tratase de alimento vital. Comenzaron a temblar, Hiroto respiró entrecortado y se dejó amar por las manos tibias del otro, las cuales nada tardaron en conducirlo al podio en busca de un apoyo que pudiese soportar su ferviente muestra de afecto. Esa vez Midorikawa no quiso detenerse, no pensó en la moral ni en que alguien los pudiese ver, por el contrario, con el mundo en contra creyó que nada podía ser más acertado que malgastar el tiempo con Hiroto, para amarlo y tocarlo, besarlo en cada parte de su ser, para despedirlo con la experiencia de haber sido amado alguna ocasión por alguien que estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo. Hiroto besó a su amante en los labios, en la cara, en su cuello y sus clavículas demarcadas por la mala alimentación, sobó su espalda con intensidad y la rodeó en un abrazo que hizo que el ex capitán se quedara de piedra un instante por lo sorpresivo del gesto. Sin embargo su estado de parálisis fue quebrantada por un nuevo impulso que lo hizo apegar su cuerpo completo al del pálido muchacho que buscaba su lengua con la propia en medio de un beso húmedo, mismo que correspondió con la lujuria que ya no pudo contener. Hiroto lo abrazó y acarició su espalda y cintura, y él como un tonto enamorado cayó a sus pies y se dejó hacer, tocó la piel de las caderas de su amado por debajo de su camiseta y sonrió triunfante y embobado mientras esos ojos verdes lo seguían con una expresión indefinida que lo invitó a continuar. A diferencia de la vez pasada. ya no tenía miedo y sus movimientos más seguros lo denotaban, y si bien era cierto que no era experto en seducción (como Hiroto parecía serlo), libre de la vergüenza y temor sus gestos de cariño fluían por si solos, hacían que sus manos calientes palparan la piel ajena de arriba a abajo al compás de un beso suave, al tanto su estómago rígido se apegaba al cuerpo que tenía bajo su control.  
Acabaron de besarse cuando Hiroto apartó al peliverde que sin proponérselo ya estaba empezando a montarlo sobre ese podio iluminado al centro de la habitación, con un gesto sutil el muchacho apartó el pecho del otro de encima suyo y rió sutilmente al verlo sonrojarse y reír también, con la lengua trabada por no saber qué decir a esa reacción precipitada de parte de ambos. El chico se apartó unos centímetros para dejar al líder de Genesis reincorporarse y recogió la chaqueta que se había caído al piso sin que lo notara. Arregló su cabello y sonrió, vio a Hiroto bajar su camiseta y volvió a abrazarlo sin razón aparente, y es que con los sentidos agudos producto de la emoción, su capacidad de pensar se había reducido considerablemente. Cerró los ojos y respiró en el cuello de Hiroto, aspiró su perfume sensual y sintió como sus hormonas se revolucionaban enloquecidas, del mismo modo que la noche anterior. Le costaba asumirlo, pero luego de amar al pelirrojo durante tanto tiempo, el contacto físico con él lo ponía caliente con extrema facilidad, hacía que su cuerpo entero se agitara y que sus pensamientos giraran entorno a poseer a ese joven de hermosa mirada, a tocar su piel y succionar cada fibra de su ser como una sanguijuela que alimentaba su alma con deseo sexual. Hiroto soltó una risa nasal y besó su cuello con lentitud al tanto volvía a apartar su pecho de encima, se escabulló del abrazo luego y se encaminó escaleras abajo como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aunque la expresión embobada del peliverde decía lo contrario.  
- Vamos a mi cuarto, ven - lo llamó desde las tinieblas, llegando ante la puerta metálica que permanecía cerrada mientras su compañero despabilaba para obedecer a su orden.

Nunca se cuestionaba lo que el pelirrojo proponía, salvo por su insistencia en que huyera de la nave para salvarse de lo que papá pudiese hacer, con todo lo demás asentía con la cabeza y sonreía como un idiota baboso, caminaba tras suyo y mantenía las manos atrás, sonriente, divertido de ser mandoneado y tomado en cuenta por ese muchacho que con pocas palabras manipulaba toda situación, del mismo modo que había hecho con la de ese momento. Y es que en cosa de minutos los dos estuvieron en el cuarto de Hiroto otra vez, jugando con las manos del otro como creando enredaderas de dedos que tejían un bordado que consolidaba esa especie de cariño que habían comenzado a profesarse en silencio, a causa de circunstancias que ninguno podía comprender. Sin necesidad de ser explícitos, manifestaron el mutuo deseo de cariño que era el último antes de sucumbir al destino cruel, y poco después de volver a la privacidad de las cuatro paredes se besaron tiernamente, como un par de niños que aprendían a querer. El peliverde de ojos oscuros había recordado su promesa de caballero toda la noche, sin embargo esa nueva versión de su amado que parecía corresponder sus gestos sin ánimos de humillarlo lo hizo ceder, al menos por esa vez, que quizás iba a ser la única.  
El capitán de Genesis apegó su espalda contra una de las paredes se su habitación, agarró la mano de su invitado por la cual lo atrajo hacia sí con el propósito de atraparlo entre sus brazos, mientras el chico un poco tenso le respondía con fuerza, con la intensidad del amor que quería manifestar. Hiroto lo comprendió, sonrió y en un susurro dejó entrever sus intenciones, con un simple "quiéreme" activó el corazón de su compañero, quien en un instante volvió a besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Era una experiencia nueva el ser aceptado por aquella persona, pensó Midorikawa mientras su cuerpo por si solo comenzaba a reaccionar y a adecuarse a las formas del otro en busca de un calce perfecto que le permitiera eliminar cualquier distancia; era una razón por la que querer vivir sentirse bien recibido, confirmar que su amor no era rechazado y que sus caricias ansiosas significaban el verdadero anhelo de unión, no una sencilla muestra de calentura, porque ningún otro ser humano (ni alien) en la tierra le provocaba tales sensaciones, nada ni nadie tenía una piel tan suave a su tacto, ni unos labios tan dulces que podía devorar hasta ahogarse, no había conocido a otro ser cuya sensualidad le hiciera perder la cabeza ni que lo incitara a dejar la vergüenza de lado para darse el lujo de tocar un cuerpo que no era el propio. Con el estómago apretado y el corazón palpitando desesperado en su pecho se retorció de gusto al sentir las manos del pelirrojo recorrer su espalda como hierba escalando su columna, gimió sin contenerse probando lo que era ser objeto de admiración para ese alguien a quien había deseado la mitad de su vida, y se dejó tocar gustoso de ver como el rubor que cubría sus mejillas no sólo lo atacaba a él, sino también al proveedor de las caricias que lo estaban haciendo perder el control. Enamorado como estaba, se dedicó a halagar el cuerpo de su amado a través de sus manos, delineó sus hombros y su cuello, su cintura y sus caderas delgadas, sus manos que lo tocaban deliberadamente en el pecho por sobre la ropa, su rostro sonriente y y sus labios levemente pronunciados, abrazó su espalda y la sobó con ahínco, besó su piel y ansioso quiso que ambos se despojaran de sus prendas para acrecentar el contacto físico. Al sentir sus curvas y sus músculos a través de la ropa un fuerte impulso lo hizo jadear excitado, lo llevó a acariciar bajo la tela al tanto sus labios se deleitaban con el dulzor de un beso, mientras que su amante se apegaba a él como un parásito que le pedía ese amor que no iba a negarle.  
Contra la pared, el ex capitán besó a quien amaba intensamente, sin entender cómo habían llegado a eso en tan poco tiempo, lo que derivó en la duda de si acaso el pelirrojo habría o no estado deseando aquello también. No pudo evitar emocionarse de sólo imaginar que sí, y es que las manos de Hiroto recorriendo su cuerpo con tantas ganas no hicieron más que confirmar su duda, razón por la que se entregó a esa intromisión sin oponerse, por la que dejó que su camiseta cayera al piso y que su cuello fuera marcado por un beso húmedo que le provocó una erección que el otro no tardó en reconocer. Se sorprendió y su rostro se sonrojó por completo, sin embargo una especie de alivio le llegó del cielo al ver que su compañero le sonreía sin enojo, y que por el contrario trataba de calmarlo con sutiles caricias en su mejilla ardiendo de la vergüenza. Tenía que ser un ángel, pensó el peliverde entonces, sintiendo como lentamente las cadera

s del otro se apegaban a las suyas mientras un jadeo acompañaba su actuar sensual, el cual lo hizo detenerse para recibir el contacto que el chico iniciaba con total atención. Lo sostuvo por las caderas con firmeza y deslizó sus manos por la curva de su trasero, sintió la excitación ajena en su entrepierna rígida y sonrió entre un beso que Hiroto le propinó en cuanto lo tocaba de la misma forma ardiente, que le hizo perder la paciencia y animarse a alzar la camiseta a rayas que su amante vestía. Rápidamente el pelirrojo levantó los brazos para liberarse de la prenda, y una vez ambos quedaron en iguales condiciones, el chico comenzó a reír sin despegar su entrepierna de la de Midorikawa, quien sin saber a qué se debía esa risa sonrió sosteniendo la cintura ajena, sin despegar sus cuerpos ni un milímetro. La risa de Hiroto en su estómago desnudo retumbó en su piel y una indescriptible sensación de alegría lo abrumó, mientras acariciaba la cintura suave del muchacho pensó en lo maravillosa que era la vida cuando podías sentir la risa del amor de tu vida en tu propio interior, en lo fantástico que era compartir el calor corporal con alguien más.  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - interrogó el peliverde levantándose de hombros, con la cara sonrojada y el ceño levemente fruncido por empezar a retomar una pizca de vergüenza.  
- Todo esto - contestó Hiroto imitando el gesto de su interlocutor.  
- Te amo.  
- ¿Te gustaría hacerme un favor?  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó Midorikawa sonriendo suavemente de sólo ver como el chico de ojos verdes acariciaba su pecho flaco con su delicada mano.  
- ¿Vamos a ir hasta el final? - interrogó el pelirrojo con naturalidad al tanto guiaba sus dedos por los músculos definidos del ex capitán de Gemini, quien no puedo evitar ruborizarse ante la pregunta.  
- E... Eso creo - titubeó el joven un segundo, echando un vistazo a sus entrepiernas pegadas bajo la ropa.  
- Lo imaginé, entonces quería pedirte una cosa... - musitó Hiroto empezando a escabullirse del abrazo de Ryuuji, que permaneció rígido viendo como se dirigía a su armario con un poco de dificultad. El invitado sonrió para sí, porque no era el único que ya se había se había emocionado demás. - No te enfades, pero siempre he querido hacer esto - continuó hablando el pelirrojo abriendo un cajón de su armario, el cual procedió a trajinar.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Esto te quedará... - habló Hiroto para sí dándole la espalda al muchacho que lo miraba dubitativo. - Concédeme este último deseo antes de morir, ¿sí? - prosiguió el pelirrojo logrando que la sonrisa de Midorikawa se esfumara por completo a causa de la gravedad de las palabras oídas. A los pocos segundos Hiroto dio la media vuelta con un par de prendas que hicieron de la expresión de Ryuuji una de completa incredulidad y asombro, mismo que hizo que el dueño del cuarto riera para sí, sin ánimos de echar para atrás con aquella idea que parecía haber sido planificada con antelación.  
- ¿Por qué tienes ropa de mujer? - preguntó Midorikawa entre tartamudeos que acompañaron el rubor que se acrecentó en su rostro apenas comprendió lo que iba a pasar.  
- Es bonita, toma, esto te quedará perfecto - habló Hiroto extendiendo una pieza de ropa interior femenina celeste con diseños de estrellitas de colores, que Midorikawa pensó como de la colección de un pervertido. Le encantaba, cada cosa que el chico hacía y que mostraba su degeneración lo excitaba más, comprobaba que él no era el único con fetiches extraños que pocos pudiesen entender. - A mi me queda mejor esta - siguió diciendo el pelirrojo al tanto arreglaba un pequeño calzón de encaje color rosa como si se tratase de una situación perfectamente cotidiana y normal.  
- Estás loco - soltó Midorikawa sin percatarse de que había sonado tal vez demasiado rudo, porque la expresión de Hiroto se había apagado un poco tras oírlo. Se arrepintió de inmediato y se sonrojó al pensar que el loco era él por desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver a su amado usar semejante prenda.  
- Si te parece mal lo entiendo, sólo tuve la esperanza de que...  
- ¡No dije que estuviera mal! - lo interrumpió el peliverde arrasando con las palabras de Hiroto que se habían esfumado a medio camino. - Es que no me gustan las chicas...  
- A mi tampoco, pero tienen ropa bonita - respondió el pelirrojo levantándose de hombros al tanto comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalón grisáceo, sosteniendo la ropa interior con la boca entremedio de sus palabras. Midorikawa se le acercó con una sonrisa que no pudo contener, con las manos temblando levemente con la pequeña prenda prestada entre los dedos que le ardían por tocar al chico en frente. De inmediato el líder de Genesis alzó la vista para encontrar a su compañero ante él, le sonrió y descendió parte de sus pantalones con una mirada que congeló al chico por unos segundos. - ¿Vas a aceptar? - procedió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta por parte del peliverde, quien asintió con la cabeza reiteradas veces sin mover un ápice de su cuerpo. No tardó en dar un brinco en su lugar cuando el mismo Hiroto lo hizo despabilar abriéndole el cierre del pantalón, casi rozando su erección a través de la ropa con tanta naturalidad, que le fue imposible pensar que el chico fuese virgen.

Midorikawa pensó que su amado tenía razón y que esas prendas de apariencia infantil resaltaban tanto la belleza, como la perversión y la ternura al mismo tiempo. Luego de quitarse sus pantalones cortos por su cuenta, se dejó hacer por Hiroto, que lo detuvo apenas había mostrado una intención de vestirse con el pequeño y delicado calzón con sus propias manos. El pelirrojo se desprendió de su pantalón gris rápidamente para casi abalanzarse sobre el chico que lo miró sorprendido y sonrojado, le sujetó la cintura y pidió un beso, el que apenas llegó a sus labios encendió otra vez los movimientos sensuales de sus manos, los cuales procedieron a rodear las finas caderas morenas como explorando el territorio que pretendía desnudar. Ryuuji percibió las manos del chico de ojos verdes en su piel y soltó un jadeo que lo hizo avergonzarse de sí mismo, pero que a la vez le produjo tanto goce que apenas pudo darse cuenta de cuando su ropa interior había dado con el piso tras las caricias insistentes de su amante, mismo que ni siquiera dudó en quitarle la ropa con diseño estrellado de las manos para luego agacharse hasta quedar de rodillas en la alfombra. En ese momento lo primero que creyó fue que no podría aguantar más y que eyacularía en cualquier segundo, y es que al ver a Hiroto en el piso a la altura de sus caderas su mente se llenó de obscenidades mezcladas con los recuerdos del baño que consiguieron ponerlo aún más tieso y nervioso, al tiempo que ansioso y emocionado. Sin pensarlo dos veces puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Hiroto y sonrió tímido, sin embargo el chico negó con una sonrisa y le pidió que levantara un pie, acabando de golpe con sus ganas de que le practicaran un poco de sexo oral. De ese modo en poco tiempo el ex capitán acabó con una prenda femenina que le costó acomodar, especialmente en la zona genital que apenas podía tocarse sin soltar un grito, mientras Hiroto lo miraba desde el piso con unas risitas enternecidas que acompañaban una especie de rubor nunca antes visto en sus pálidas mejillas. No supo si reír porque el chico desde el suelo lo hacía, o porque se sentía ridículo y avergonzado a la vez, aunque feliz por estar cumpliendo con las extravagantes expectativas que el pelirrojo siempre tenía en esas situaciones. Se alivió de que al menos en esa oportunidad el muchacho no le pidiese que lo violara, y se quedó rígido en su posición juntando las piernas mientras el otro se incorporaba lentamente como un gato sobre el tejado, para luego mirarlo directo a los ojos a la par que sus delicadas manos recorrían su propio torso hasta acabar en la masculina ropa interior negra que calzaba. En un susurro le pidió que no lo viera y le cubrió los ojos con una mano, aunque de forma tan penosa que de todos modos podía mirar a través de sus dedos. Hiroto lo sabía y por esa misma razón mientras le sonreía se quitó la ropa interior, hasta que acabó desnudándose por completo ante sus propios ojos, como en sus sueños más húmedos que en esa oportunidad se habían hecho realidad. La diferencia era que en sus sueños él era más hábil y tardaba poco en tomar al pelirrojo por la cintura y arrojarlo a la cama, en la realidad apenas podía mantenerse de pie viendo como el chico pasaba sus contorneadas piernas pálidas por esa ropa interior femenina que apenas contrastaba con su piel.  
Al terminar, Hiroto sonrió y descubrió el rostro de Midorikawa para exhibirse con su nuevo atuendo, tomó la mano del chico y lo atrajo hacia sí, cruzó los brazos por su espalda y acarició su piel al tanto se frotaba contra él como una hembra en celo. Por su parte, el ex capitán de Gemini se quedó de piedra, sintió la excitación de su amante contagiársele de inmediato y gimió apretando las caderas contra las ajenas, disfrutando el contacto entre la tela suave de esa ropa de mujer que apenas había visto en algún comercial en la televisión.  
Al poco tiempo de tocarse mutuamente con todo el animo de intensificar el contacto, el pelirrojo empujó a su invitado a la cama con un gesto suave pero seguro que logró hacer espabilar al muchacho, quien un poco tembloroso se aferró al cobertor apenas su espalda dio contra el colchón. Vio a Hiroto de pie ante él y estiró su brazo para tocarlo, identificó su propia erección bajo la prenda celeste que lo hizo sonrojar y sintió como el cabello del chico de ojos verdes caía sobre su estómago como una lluvia de razones por las que querer estar allí. Entonces el líder de Genesis subió a la cama rodeándolo con las piernas, contorneándose como una serpiente que reptaba su torso desnudo que subía y bajaba enajenado producto del roce y la visión erótica que representaba el chico escuetamente vestido con una pieza de encaje que se ajustaba a la perfección, lo suficiente para dejar escapar la piel a través del diseño color rosa. Las manos del peliverde escalaron por voluntad propia el pecho de su amado, llegaron a sus hombros y los apretaron al tanto el dueño del cuarto se regocijaba de gusto, sobaba su cuerpo contra el otro y jadeaba, temblaba y pedía entre susurros entrecortados que siguieran allí queriéndose, tocándose y compartiendo ese calor desconocido y reconfortante que en poco tiempo los hizo besarse con ansias otra vez, envueltos en un abrazo que les brindó el placer de la aceptación.  
Apasionados frotaron sus pieles, se recorrieron mutuamente conteniendo la creciente necesidad de acabar aquel encuentro, se besaron cientos de veces en medio de las intromisiones de Hiroto bajo esa ropa interior celeste que había hecho que su rostro se llenara de rubor y risa, de locura y felicidad.  
- ¿Lo has hecho antes? - preguntó el pelirrojo sobando la entrepierna del muchacho por sobre la ropa mientras apegaba la propia a sus caderas, dejando al otro sentir su erección tras el encaje.  
- No... Nunca.  
- ¿Por qué no estas como la vez anterior? Creí que habías practicado con alguien más - rió el capitán de Genesis en cuanto besaba a su amante, en el preciso instante en que jugueteaba con las manos en el trasero del chico que gimió y sacudió su cuerpo ansioso.  
- ¡Nunca! - jadeó Midorikawa sosteniendo al pelirrojo entre sus brazos, tocando sus piernas abiertas, su estomago rígido como su sexo. - Sólo te amo a ti - musitó entre suspiros que su compañero devoró con besos cortos y húmedos.

Aquella respuesta no había podido dar mejor en el clavo, sin más rodeos el pelirrojo apretó al chico de ojos negros y bajó su ropa interior para dejar al descubierto su erección antes semi atrapada bajo el ajuste de la ropa, la tocó, besó y lamió escuchando como el novato gemía sin control, se retorcía sobre la cama y negaba entre jadeos, aun cuando sus verdaderas intenciones no eran precisamente terminar tan pronto. Hiroto no demoró en bajar su ropa de encaje un par de centímetros, mucho menos en acomodarse sobre las caderas del muchacho que sometido lo veía con expresión de cansancio, sumado al enamoramiento que chispeaba en sus ojos taciturnos y emocionados a la vez, especialmente en el instante en que el objeto de su embobamiento se contraía excitado mientras adentraba el sexo ajeno en su cuerpo con seguridad que denotaba algo de experiencia. Fue así como de un segundo a otro Midorikawa experimentó lo que era pasar de ser un niño bobo a un joven que podía asumirse como adulto en ese aspecto, y es que las sensaciones descritas en los mangas hentai no se comparaban en nada con lo que vivió apenas su unión con el amor de su vida estuvo completa. Mientras sacudía sus caderas sin comprender nada, cerró los ojos y retuvo al pelirrojo que gritaba como loco, sintió su cuerpo abrirse para él, aceptarlo y pedirle más, exigirle que cumpliera con su labor de hombre y que demostrara que no era un niño del que todos podían reírse. Tomó las caderas del muchacho con ambas manos, tembló asustado pero tan gustoso de ser él en ese instante, que le pidió a Dios o a Buda o a quien fuera que hiciera ese día eterno, esa unión total que consolidaba su amor de la forma más inesperada, una vivencia para el resto de su vida. Siempre pensaba en tener sexo con Hiroto de forma más carnal, pero dada la oportunidad no pudo evitar querer llorar por la felicidad que le embargaba al saberse uno con ese niño de ojos verdes que había esperado tanto tiempo, tantos años, e inmerso en el vaivén de sus cuerpos se aferró a la piel blanca como un parásito que prohibía cualquier distancia, mientras su amado gemía a toda voz. Con los dientes apretados al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, Midorikawa eyaculó dentro de Hiroto al tiempo que todo en su interior parecía mutar de una manera inimaginable; mientras se ligaba por primera vez a alguien por medio del sexo supo que nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como lo estaba de que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto al causante de sus delirios amorosos, a la vez reconoció en sí esa naturaleza humana que no podía ocultar, sus deseos egoístas de ser el único merecedor del espectáculo sensual que el pelirrojo le regalaba con su sola presencia; vio dentro de sí aquella faceta innegable que lo volvía un hombre posesivo y enamorado, no un niño llorón que se rendía y dejaba todo en manos del destino, aún cuando confiaba en él; ganó confianza en sí y liberó su esencia en el cuerpo que por derecho le pertenecía, porque sintió el valor de marcar su territorio como un macho alfa, y jadeó el nombre de su amor repetidas veces al negarse a dejar de oírlo un segundo, porque cada respiro, cada embestida, cada caricia y cada mililitro de su esperma lo llevaba desde que tenía consciencia de su irremediable enamoramiento.  
Cuando el peliverde abrió los ojos otra vez después de vaciarse por completo, vio a Hiroto con la ropa interior femenina en una de sus piernas inmóviles, jadeando fuera de sí, con su sexo rígido y una expresión de total satisfacción en el rostro, aunque esta última no pasó de ser una falsa alarma. Buscó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, con dificultad intentó sentarse en la cama con el peso del otro aún sobre él, y suspiró deseoso de otro beso, mensaje implícito al que Hiroto respondió con dicho gesto aunque de forma más tierna y suave que antes. A continuación se abrazaron sutilmente, a lo que Midorikawa reaccionó relajado y de forma casi natural, hasta que la voz del pelirrojo todavía susurrante quebró la paz que se había cernido sobre ellos luego del espectáculo de gemidos y gritos.  
- Ahora es mi turno - dijo en el oído de su interlocutor manteniendo el abrazo que hacía aún de sus cuerpos uno solo.

Aunque temía a aquel mensaje, Ryuuji asintió al considerar injusto que solo una de las partes disfrutara esa experiencia hasta el final. Esa era su primera vez en la cama con alguien más y conocía el método de unión entre dos chicos, sin embargo al escuchar los deseos de Hiroto se asustó y no supo que decir. No iba a negarse a nada que el pelirrojo quisiera, pero habría sido un mentiroso de afirmar que no temía a ser penetrado de la misma forma que Hiroto parecía gozar tanto.  
Dudoso asintió con la cabeza mientras su amante le acariciaba el cabello con lentitud y lujuria contenida, que no dejó pasar al ver sus gatunos ojos entrecerrados por una sonrisa pícara que lo llamaba a no rendirse todavía. Lo amaba tanto que incluso sin aire podía hacer lo que le pedía, sin recuperar el aliento lo besaba en la piel y lo sobaba con amabilidad para demostrarle lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado, incluso más que llevar a cabo sus funciones vitales, por eso no se negó al segundo en que el pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar su retaguardia entre risitas entrecortadas producto de la emoción que todavía lo abrumaba, y sin chistar el pequeño Ryuuji sintió como los dedos tibios de su amado se colaban entre sus nalgas, debajo de la ropa interior estrellada que hacía juego con la decoración de ese cuarto. Esa vez no quería defraudar a Hiroto por nada en el mundo, así que reprimió la incomodidad que sentía y selló sus labios mientras el chico intentaba adentrarse en él con sus finos dedos. Sin embargo Midorikawa jadeó sin contenerse, alzó sus caderas y se contorneó nervioso, se sostuvo de los hombros de su amante y se reprendió por su estupidez que lo hacía dudar, pese a que realmente quería sentirse querido en igualdad. Entonces Hiroto le sonrió y besó su frente, le preguntó otra vez acerca de su virginidad y apartó su mano del refugio bajo la ropa interior ajena, haciendo que el corazón de su enamorado se relajara y enfadara a la vez.  
- Hazlo, por favor, no importa lo que pase, sólo hazlo - reclamó Midorikawa entre susurros, sujetando a Hiroto por los brazos para que no intentara siquiera escapar.  
- No lo haré si no estás bien, esto es distinto de una masturbación - dijo el pelirrojo contrariando los deseos del ex capitán que lo miraba con expresión de súplica. - Te va a doler si no estás acostumbrado.  
- ¿Estás acostumbrado? - preguntó el peliverde sin evitarlo, viendo como su interlocutor sonreía y asentía levemente con la cabeza, provocándole una sensación de asfixia que ascendió por su pecho hasta hacerlo querer llorar. Había dejado de creer que Hiroto fuese virgen después del acontecimiento en el baño, sin embargo no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que el muchacho tuviera sexo con frecuencia, aunque luego de la demostración reciente podía confirmarlo. No supo qué pensar, el número de personas con las que Hiroto se relacionaba era muy escaso, pocos le hablaban y menos lo querían, siempre estaba ahí en la nave a menos que saliera al bosque, y se la pasaba cumpliendo órdenes de papá, ¿quien era el maldito afortunado que había estado dentro de su amado tantas veces? Además si Hiroto no era querido por nadie, ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiese hecho más de una vez?, ¿acaso lo hacía por simple gusto, ignorando los sentimientos que reunían a dos personas a amarse como ellos lo estaban haciendo?  
- Por eso digo que...  
- No me importa, hazlo por favor, si no estoy acostumbrado, lo haré - habló el peliverde con determinación, viendo a los ojos de su amante, quien se le aproximó para obsequiarle un beso en los labios como contestación.

Si había algo que hizo sonreír a Hiroto del corazón, ese algo fue la seriedad con la que el muchacho habló, la seguridad que le contagió a través de su mirada y que lo empujó a retomar su tarea. Sin muchos rodeos volvió a deslizar sus manos por la piel morena que se contrajo al contacto, las adentró por el frente de la ropa interior y avanzó hacia abajo hasta dar con la entrada que penetró lentamente, viendo como el joven de ojos rasgados se sonrojaba y temblaba, a la par que le pedía que continuara con aquella labor.  
Ryuuji no volvió a mostrarse inseguro, con la idea en mente de que su amado había tenido sexo con otras personas antes, pensó que debía ser fuerte y vencer todas esas oportunidades previas y ser el mejor, el que consiguiera darle el placer máximo al pelirrojo para que no pensara en nadie más que él.  
De ese modo el capitán de Genesis se dedicó a acostumbrarlo con cuidado, lo estimuló a través de besos y palpó su espalda con caricias profundas que lo hicieron jadear, tocó su cabello largo, lamió su cuello y se frotó contra él, Midorikawa por su lado, sostuvo ese desborde de pasión que recorría su cuerpo y se dejó hacer, irónicamente dando gracias porque Hiroto fuese tan buen amante, distinto de él que era un novato que intentaba aparentar madurez.  
Así en poco tiempo el capitán de Genesis acomodó su cuerpo con el de su pequeño invitado, se adentró en su ser luego de una estimulante preparación y jadeó seduciendo una vez más, dominando la situación como desde un inicio. Mientras Ryuuji veía sus rodillas en lo alto pensó en olvidar el dolor, sin embargo para él fue la sorpresa cuando una sensación de conformidad lo inundó apenas el sexo de su amado se adentró entre sus carnes, haciendo que ambos soltaran exclamaciones dispersas; una de temor y asombro, la otra de goce y relajo. Envueltos en una especie de abrazo se retorcieron y frotaron, al tanto el joven Midorikawa sentía esa invasión a su persona que le producía una mezcla de sentimientos, el pelirrojo se mecía en ese terreno que no era el propio, jadeaba despacio, se ruborizaba producto del acaloramiento y temblaba despacio, cruzaba miradas con el muchacho que lo observaba entre las suaves embestidas y le sonreía, convirtiendo cada segundo de ese intercambio de cuerpos en un sueño. Antes de acabar, el capitán de Genesis rodeó la cintura del otro al tanto arqueaba la espalda, abrazó su cuerpo y respiró sobre su pecho en medio de unos gimoteos débiles que Ryuuji escuchó como un canto celestial, tomó su espalda y lo miró a la cara, con un esfuerzo mayor buscó sus labios y lo besó, cerró los ojos y dejó que el orgasmo estallara dentro de su enamorado, quien no pudo hacer más que acompañar el desahogo ajeno con un jadeo prolongado que se fusionó con el ambiente. Midorikawa había sentido miedo en un comienzo, pero a medida que las caricias y las delicadas pero seguras penetraciones de su compañero habían alterado su sistema para bien, había conseguido sosegarse y disfrutar ese encuentro con un final cerrado con broche de oro. Con la vista fija en la expresión excitada de Hiroto, un calor inundó su pecho y su corazón, y una acuosa muestra de dicha asomó por sus ojos tan radiantes como su espíritu; viendo que su existencia tenía un sentido y que podía servir a aquella persona que tanto amaba se sintió pleno, completo y feliz como nunca antes, sintió como la tibieza húmeda de la esencia de su compañero se colaba en su interior y lo satisfacía de una alegría a la que esperaba aferrarse por todo el tiempo que tuviese prestado en la tierra. Abrazó a Hiroto, quien correspondió el gesto, se besaron otra vez, gimotearon a la par y se dejaron caer sobre la cama, inertes, aunque más vivos que nunca, por fin sintiéndose comprendidos y acompañados desde que ese sistema de vida había consumido su juventud y belleza; por primera vez en mucho tiempo experimentando lo que era ser aceptado y amado, lo que significaba estar en sintonía con alguien más de la forma más natural y humana posible, nunca antes vista en ese recinto metálico que los condenaba como a robots programados para morir.  
Midorikawa se tumbó en la cama sin soltar la mano de Hiroto, éste hizo lo mismo para retomar la respiración que había extrañado al momento del orgasmo. Se miraron el uno al otro y se sonrieron, por alguna razón el peliverde sintió como sus manos solas ansiaban la cercanía con el muchacho de los ojos lunares que lo contemplaban adormecidos. Ya habituado al contacto alcanzó la cabellera rojiza de su amante, luego su rostro y finalmente su cuerpo entero, el cual cubrió con sus brazos sin ánimos de dejarle ir. Sin oponerse Hiroto lo vio y rió para sí, cerró los ojos y dejó descansar sus manos en el costado de su amante, el que sonreía como bobo contra su voluntad, y es que se sentía tan feliz que no podía ocultarlo, aunque lo avergonzara ser tan vulnerable y sencillo, pero ¿qué más iba a hacer? Si realmente no era capaz de contener la dicha que escapaba por todos sus poros como dentro de una olla a presión, ni sus gestos amorosos que había reservado durante tantos años para esa persona que finalmente le abría su corazón. Hiroto lo acarició despacio, normalizando su respiración mientras se dejaba querer también por el chico de ojo negros que lo sostenía con confianza por los hombros a través de ese abrazo cálido en el que compartieron esa paz producto de la agitación previa.  
Se quedaron sobre la cama por largo rato, en silencio, mirándose como si fuese lo único que pudieran hacer, aunque lo parecía considerando que sus cuerpos ya se asemejaban a una raíz entremezclada en la tierra, imposible de separar. Fue cuando se empezaron a enfriar por culpa del ambiente que el pelirrojo espabiló y trató de incorporarse con dificultad, puesto que el ex capitán de Gemini no se dignaba a soltarlo hasta que se llevó un reproche que lo hizo fruncir el ceño un instante. Midorikawa siguió al otro con la mirada, se quedó viendo su cuerpo y el pequeño calzón rosa que lo hizo sonrojar al haberse olvidado de ese detalle. Pensó que de haber tenido una cámara habría fotografiado a Hiroto, sin embargo tuvo que conformarse con su memoria.  
- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Ryuuji desde la cama, todavía tumbado viendo como su compañero volvía a trajinar en uno de los cajones de su armario. Se preguntó si su amigo saldría con otra prenda erótica.  
- ¿Dormiremos juntos?  
- Claro... - musitó Midorikawa sentándose sobre el plumón mientras se arreglaba la ajustada ropa infantil que se había visto obligado a usar. De una ojeada identificó su ropa normal y deseó vestirse a su gusto, pero por otro lado no tenía intenciones de perder la oportunidad de volver a juntar su piel desnuda con la de su amado.

El pelirrojo regresó a la cama con un par de camisetas, le entregó una a su invitado y se calzó la otra, luego dio la orden de que desocuparan la cama, para abrirla a continuación. Midorikawa supuso que la camiseta le quedaría un poco grande, pero de pie ante Hiroto abriendo la cama se sintió optimista, más aún cuando vio que el muchacho se adentraba entre las sábanas y le convidaba a hacerle compañía. No obstante, antes de que el peliverde entrara a la cama su amigo lo detuvo y se sentó, se levantó y se puso un par de pantalones sin que el otro comprendiera a qué se debía ese cambio.  
- Comí unos caramelos después de ver a mi hermana, tengo que lavarme los dientes.

Tras escuchar aquello, Ryuuji comenzó a reír, buscó su pantalón perdido en el piso y se vistió con él, luego siguió a Hiroto que escapaba por la puerta, aun cuando una extraña incomodidad en su parte trasera le hizo dudar de si podría andar bien. Se conformó con que nadie lo viera así, entonces salió tras su amado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que demostraba abiertamente su postura afable ante la vida.  
En el baño se cepillaron los dientes sin cruzar palabras, a esas horas los pasillos estaban desocupados al igual que los servicios y los dos muchachos pudieron caminar por doquier sin acomplejarse por vestir tan mal, o por oler tan extraño, en el peor de los casos. Mientras Hiroto se lavaba las manos tras enjuagar su boca, Midorikawa se empezó a llenar de una incomodidad que había derivado de las palabras de su compañero, a las cuales en su momento no había prestado atención. Tras asimilar la afirmación del pelirrojo de haber visto a su hermana, Ryuuji perdió la tranquilidad que le había otorgado sentirse querido, porque inmerso en esos minutos de goce absoluto y de priorizar el amor, había olvidado que fuera el mundo continuaba andando y que los problemas con papá y el resto de la nave continuaban latentes aunque intentase negarlo todo. Las palabras de Hiroto que pronosticaban su muerte lo hicieron perder el color, y la nueva información de Hitomiko le puso los pelos de punta, porque ambos chicos ya nada de contacto tenían, y si lo habían hecho era porque algo iba a suceder. Pero él no quería que sucediera nada, después de comprobar por experiencia propia que la vida sí podía sonreírle y que valía la pena estar allí para crear ese universo anhelado junto al amor de su vida, sentía como otra vez esa angustia por la que culpaba al futuro se atosigaba en su garganta, pero él se negaba rotundamente a ceder porque era un asunto más importante que obedecer o no una orden de papá, era la que ponía en jaque su destino, ese por el que tanto tiempo había esperado con todo el corazón. Bajo esas circunstancias se sentía incapaz de permitir que le arrebataran a su amado, en vista de que sus sentimientos podían ser correspondidos y que de Hiroto dependía un alto porcentaje de su felicidad, se volvió obstinado y mandó al carajo a su padre adoptivo y a su estúpido sistema militar.  
No se atrevió a interrogar a Hiroto en el baño, allí se limitó a que ambos acabaran de cepillarse los dientes para regresar a la habitación. Sin embargo una vez volvieron al encierro y la privacidad, su postura cambió por completo, y dentro de la misma cama Midorikawa tuvo el valor de imponer sus ideas justificadas con la felicidad. La reacción de sorpresa de Hiroto no había sido la esperada ya que parecía haber anticipado aquello, y cuando Ryuuji se sinceró una respuesta como todas las anteriores hizo que su respiración se volviera a agotar, como si alguien le hubiese atado una soga al cuello.  
- Sabes que no voy a cambiar mi decisión, he luchado toda mi vida por esto - fueron las palabras que Hiroto pronunció en la oscuridad de la habitación, bajo las sábanas que esa vez los protegían a él y a su visita del frío exterior, pero no de ese gélido sentir que compartieron entonces.  
- Hiroto, no, no voy a aceptar que te opongas - sentenció el peliverde frunciendo el ceño, a la par que se hacía de la mano ajena como complemento a sus palabras. - Esta vez no me importa si es tu decisión o no, tenemos que salir de aquí quieras o no.  
- Ya le dije a Hitomiko que los estaríamos esperando - habló el favorito de papá que en ese momento parecía adoptar esa faceta como Gran, la cual hizo callar a su interlocutor del puro miedo. A Midorikawa no le gustaba ese Hiroto aparentemente malvado, que tras una sonrisa ocultaba la soledad y sumisión que habían trasformado su personalidad hasta convertirlo en un ente indefinido y misterioso, cada vez que se enfrentaba a Gran tenía la certeza de estar ante el Hiroto que se mentía a si mismo y que mostraba falsa fortaleza para esconder su pena.  
- No puede ser... - musitó Ryuuji apretando la mano de su amado con fuerza, para su sorpresa siendo correspondido. - No puede ser que papá ya lo haya decidido, Hiroto...  
- Raimon estará aquí mañana - afirmó el pelirrojo con tono neutro, levantando una de sus manos para palpar con sutileza la mejilla de su compañero, quien cerró los ojos fuertemente para contener esa emoción que lo atacaba directo en el pecho. - Insisto en que huyan de aquí, por tu bien y el de todos, por favor... - susurró Hiroto con un hilo de voz que advirtió que esa fortaleza de papel tras la que se guarecía estaba a punto de romperse.  
- Nunca me iré sin ti, prefiero morir contigo, no me pidas semejante cosa porque ya no creo que consiga vivir sin ti - titubeó Midorikawa con las manos temblando como su cuerpo que volvía a enfriarse del pánico que le provocaba la situación. Sintió como Hiroto tiritaba levemente y no supo a causa de qué, podía tener frío o impotencia o rabia, sin embargo fuera la razón que fuera, lo abrazó y apretó su rojiza cabellera contra su pecho como muestra de que estaba allí a su lado, contrario a todos los deseos que manifestaba.

Oculto bajo su abrazo, Hiroto guardó silencio por un buen rato, respirando acompasado y temblando como un niño asustado que después de años se atrevía a enseñar sus sentimientos, los cuales no hicieron más que encantar y apenar al peliverde que lo sostenía con ganas se llorar. Y es que había sido un día tan largo y tan extraño que nada parecía tener lógica, había visto como Hiroto anhelaba a otro por la televisión, luego experimentado la mayor felicidad por su propio efecto, se había vuelto un hombre y había olvidado lo que era esa maldad que días atrás lo había poseído, y que en ese instante bajo la cama daba muestras de querer retornar, pero esta vez para acabar con todo o todos quienes se atrevieran a tocar al muchacho que cuidaba fervientemente como un padre. Sentimientos de rabia y destrucción se formaron en el joven Midorikawa mientras sujetaba al silencioso amante que yacía inmerso en sus pensamientos, quizás en su sentir original que lo instaba a escapar de ese lugar como cualquier persona cuerda, aun cuando sus decisiones no tuvieran marcha atrás. Al tanto el peliverde maquinaba planes para destruir todo ese recinto (incluido a su padre), Hiroto regresó de su largo viaje al subconsciente, del cual trajo conclusiones que anularon toda posibilidad de un futuro juntos.  
- ¿Cuánto me quieres? - preguntó el capitán de Genesis con la voz grave, escapando del abrazo que lo retenía contra el agitado pecho de Midorikawa.  
- Más que a todo, que mi vida y que la tierra y todo lo que existe y existirá alguna vez - contestó el peliverde sintiéndose ingenuo y tonto, a la vez que convencido de sus palabras, mismas que soltó con una sonrisa boba que dejaba de manifiesto su constante fe en que todo iba a salir bien. Hiroto lo miró en medio de la oscuridad sin hablar, respirando despacio, dejándose acariciar.  
- ¿Quieres hacerme feliz?  
- Es lo que más me gustaría hacer.  
- Entonces vete con tus amigos, llévate a Gazel y a Burn también, adviérteles a todos que...  
- ¡No haré eso! - Ryuuji volvió a protestar, alzando la voz sobre las palabras ajenas. - ¡Nunca haría eso! ¡Ya te dije que no puedo...!  
- ¡Así vas a hacerme feliz! - exclamó Hiroto incorporándose en la cama como una fiera, con un grito que dejó mudo a Midorikawa, quien expuesto y al borde del colapso sintió como lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. - ¡Alardeas de lo mucho que me quieres y no puedes hacerme feliz! Ya no voy a vivir mucho, ¿no lo entiendes? Después de mañana seguro que papá perderá la cabeza al igual que mis compañeros, todos vamos a morir junto con este estúpido lugar.  
- ¡Hiroto! - Midorikawa gritó sintiendo que todo el paraíso en el que había estado viviendo se esfumaba totalmente, dándose cuenta de que sus buenas intenciones no eran suficiente, que nunca habían sido suficiente.  
- ¡Cúmpleme este último deseo y sal de aquí con los demás! ¡Ya no hay nada mejor que hacer! - sentenció el pelirrojo apoyándose con las manos sobre el colchón, con la espalda rígida y tensa del enojo que era perceptible en su tono de voz. - ¿Es que acaso dejarás que todos los demás se vayan al infierno sólo porque tú estás enamorado de mi?  
- Hiroto yo no... - Ryuuji tembló ante los gritos que su amigo dejaba escapar como latigazos de realidad que quebraban todos sus sueños infantiles. Pero Hiroto tenía razón, ya nada podía hacer a esas alturas y ningún inocente tenía que pagar más de lo que ya había pagado al vivir en esas condiciones infrahumanas durante tantos años. - Yo les advertiré mañana temprano, si es lo que quieres... - musitó el chico guareciéndose en su cuerpo, asustado del mañana que condenaba su existir.

Luego de escuchar esa última declaración, Hiroto se dejó caer en la cama y exhaló con ganas, se relajó y volvió a hacer un ademán de levantarse, tras el cual aproximó su rostro al de Midorikawa. El invitado lo sintió ante sí pero no reaccionó de forma alguna, percibió su tibieza y su aliento a menta, abrió los ojos y encontró los ajenos ante él, rodeados por la oscuridad en la que estaban. Sin previo aviso, Hiroto lo besó y lo rodeó con sus manos, y aunque al joven ex capitán aquello le llamó la atención, respondió enseguida, con una intensidad con la que esperaba demostrar cuan verdaderos sus sentimientos eran. Se cubrieron bajo las sábanas y se besaron apasionadamente por mucho tiempo, sin hablar más, sin retomar la discusión inconclusa ni mencionar el mañana que se avecinaba fatal; protegidos en esa guarida en que sólo existían los dos, juntaron sus labios cientos de veces, sus lenguas, sus interiores, sus almas que se despedían tristemente a través de ese vals con el que daban término a un amor tan fugaz como intenso. El futuro dueño del mayor poder del universo agradeció que ese instante hubiese sido parte de su vida, al tiempo que su amante que se negaba a dejar sus labios pensaba en lo incierto e ínfimo de la humanidad, en el juego eterno que era la vida con sus vaivenes entre la razón y el desconcierto, entre la alegría más plena y el sufrimiento más desgarrador. Besándose como si intentaran recuperar el tiempo perdido, Midorikawa pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba continuar allí junto a su amado, en lo cruel y patético que era tener que convertirse en un mentiroso que manipulaba el único deseo que Hiroto le había planteado, y es que aunque estaba seguro de advertirles a sus compañeros acerca de ese encargo, él no iba a escapar de allí, no si el chico de ojos de lunas no lo hacía también. Y pese a que tenía miedo a la muerte y que nunca había imaginado que su vida acabase así, ya estaba decidido a permanecer en ese lugar, incluso si la voluntad de Hiroto era otra. Él no iba a abandonarlo nunca, ni aunque tuviese que morir por ello.


	10. Chapter 10

X.-

Luego de escuchar al condenado llorar silenciosamente en el refugio entre las sábanas, un abismaste sentir de desesperación se apoderó de su cuerpo como si fuese él mismo quien aguardaba la muerte al día siguiente. Por ende no concilió el sueño hasta horas después, cuando el pelirrojo de lágrimas mudas había agotado su llanto y había sosegado su angustia con la liberación que le propinaron los brazos de Morfeo. Entonces ya más calmo pudo entregarse a su propio descanso cuando sus energías se agotaron, sin embargo el reloj mismo volvió a encargarse de devolverlo a la cruel rutina que se anunciaba por medio del ring ring con el peor de los augurios. Al principio no despertó, reticente entre la calidez en la que se envolvía se negó a perder el sopor que lo dejaba habitar entre los mundos que dividían la cordura de la locura, no obstante el fuerte aroma a perfume que se coló en la habitación lo hizo despabilar y reconocer esa fragancia masculina que podía oler en cada una de las telas que lo cubrían de los pies a la cabeza. El aroma de Hiroto que llenaba cada rincón de ese cuarto se acentuó cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes presionó el dispensador de la pequeña botella de cristal que dejó caer su potente fragancia en ese pálido y delicado cuello ya cubierto por las prendas del equipo Genesis, mismas que de inmediato alarmaron al invitado que asomaba su rostro tímido por debajo de las sábanas, con el propósito de aseverar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. No quería haberlo visto tan pronto, pero era innegable y la sola imagen de Hiroto vistiéndose con las prendas que reconoció como de despedida, hicieron que su pecho se contrajera del dolor que le provocaba ese vuelco brusco a la realidad. Desde la cama, fingiendo dormir, siguió los movimientos del pelirrojo que se calzaba cada uno de las piezas de ese traje blanco que demarcaba su figura, su hermosa figura que en cosa de segundos imaginó inerte sobre un piso metálico, perdida en medio del olvido y el abandono provocado por la ambición y el desamor de un padre que no era capaz de apreciar el tesoro que tenía ante sí, la flor blanca con detalles rojizos que se abría de par en par con cada esperanza de ser querido, y que se cerraba tímida y triste al rechazo que incluso sentía hacia si misma, porque de lo contrario Hiroto hubiese valorado su vida y habría optado por escapar, pensaba Midorikawa mientras miraba al muchacho sin parpadear, inmerso en sus pensamientos que recurrieron a la noche anterior para sacar conclusiones más claras. Viendo como el capitán se arreglaba la cinta que lo coronaba como tal, respingó y se preguntó resignado cómo sería morir y dejar atrás los sueños de vivir junto a su amado en una casa que pudiesen sustentar con cariño y dedicación, mas no consiguió ver más allá que un final incierto, la silueta de Hiroto en ese traje blanco en medio del piso metálico, retorciéndose en agonía y clamando porque alguien pudiese recordarlo, tan solo una persona. Midorikawa pensó entristecido que él lo habría recordado cada día y segundo de su vida, pero si ésta debía acabar junto a la de su amado, así iba a ser y ya nada ni nadie podía cambiarlo, después de todo estar allí no iba a tener otra razón de ser si se quedaba solo. Porque las penosas declaraciones de que ya no podía vivir sin él eran ciertas y siempre lo habían sido.

A las ocho y media Hiroto terminó de arreglar su cabello y se levantó del asiento de su escritorio, echó un vistazo a las fotografías y empuñó las manos que cubiertas por un frío guante parecían ajenas, propiedad de un robot. Midorikawa no quería llorar más, le costaba trabajo apagar la angustia que crecía en su pecho a cada instante, por cada movimiento que el otro efectuaba para acercarse a ese final al que no quería llegar, pero continuaba allí viéndolo todo, esperando que un milagro terminara con esa locura que oprimía su corazón y pulmones hasta asfixiarlo. Lentamente se sentó en la cama y clavó la vista en su amado, quien al escuchar el crujir de la cama volteó con una sonrisa tan falsa como su convicción por la muerte, lo saludó con la cortesía habitual y se aproximó como cualquier día a conversar más cerca. Pero la reacción de Midorikawa no fue otra más que una inercia acompasada por el silencio que respondió a esa cortesía hiriente, capaz de dañar más que cualquier grosería o verdad. Asimismo, las falsas manos de Hiroto trazaron el aire y se dejaron caer sobre la piel morena que tensa amenazaba con bañarse de lágrimas, la acariciaron y sintieron a través del sintético tacto, la mimaron e incitaron a guardar la calma que en esos momentos lucía tan lejana. Entonces los labios sonrientes del pelirrojo se enseriaron y descendieron para regalar un beso que dio pase al llanto que el joven Ryuuji había querido reprimir durante varios minutos, luego regresaron a su estado natural y se curvearon indicando que todo estaba bien.

- Ve donde tus amigos - fue lo que Hiroto dijo con la voz rasposa cuando no obtuvo respuesta distinta del llanto silencioso que la noche anterior lo había atacado a él como una enfermedad.

Midorikawa se incorporó de la cama y besó a su amante, cerró sus inútiles ojos anegados en lágrimas y sintió ese cuerpo que no podría volver a tener entre sus brazos nunca más. Comenzó a llorar sintiéndose un perdedor, sostuvo la cintura del pelirrojo y lo atrajo con fuerza, gimoteó para sí y se preguntó miles de veces por qué las cosas tenían que ser de ese modo, mientras que ese sentir aplastante y pesado lo ahogaba como si estuviese ya muriendo en vida. Y lo estaba de sólo imaginar que ese contacto con Hiroto era el último, de sólo pensar que sus labios no volverían a encontrarse ni que sus miradas volverían a sonreírle la una a la otra en medio del dulce vals de enamorados que los había hecho disfrutar del amor más sincero la noche anterior. Sin embargo asintió con la cabeza a la orden que intentaba salvarlo (¿Salvarlo de qué, si la vida sin él era peor que la muerte?), y trató de mantenerse erguido, pero la evidente inestabilidad emocional acabó por hacerlo caer en la cama, tembloroso y triste como el niño en el que se había convertido. Hiroto le sonrió y acarició su cabeza, su cabello y sus hombros, cerró los ojos y esperó a que su invitado dejara de llorar, aunque esto último inevitablemente se le contagió como una peste que los transformaba a todos en víctimas de ese virus de desolación.

Por fortuna aquello duró poco, porque cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, el pelirrojo dejó al niño tembloroso y se despidió con formalidad, secó su rostro y dio la media vuelta con el propósito de dejar atrás la posibilidad de escapar y empezar una vida real junto a alguien real, alguien capaz de compartir con él cada uno de sus días, de volverse esa familia que ninguno de los dos había tenido realmente. Y mientras tanto Ryuuji lo observó alejarse a pasos lentos y duros que ante sus ojos se hundían cada vez más en el mar de lágrimas que cubrían su campo visual. Escuchó sus pasos desaparecer tras el silencio de la habitación vacía, su voz dar órdenes a los miembros de su equipo en un idioma incomprensible, su cabello deshacerse detrás de la puerta, su fragancia masculina permanecer allí entre las paredes como el mero perfume de una botella, sin el toque vital de quien amaba intensamente desde el día en que había visto sus lágrimas por primera vez.

Se quedó solo nuevamente en ese cuarto blanco, apestado de recuerdos que lo obligaron a llorar sobre la cama sin control, y que lo asfixiaron hasta hacerlo desear desaparecer antes que el objeto de su perdición para evitar aquel fatídico momento en que sus vidas se extinguiesen a la par. Después de todo, Hiroto no iba a saber si él moría primero. Pero era débil y le temía a la muerte, no podía perecer sin más, y tontamente se levantaba otra vez con ese haz de esperanza que lo hacía parecer un idiota que gastaba su última moneda en un billete de lotería.

La mentira que había hecho creer a Hiroto conllevaba otras mentiras que sin querer se hilaron y acabaron por terminar en los oídos de su mejor amigo, quien al ver aparecer a Midorikawa por su puerta no evitó abalanzarse sobre éste para regalarle un abrazo que por obligación tuvo que contener una hora de llanto ininterrumpido. Apenas el peliverde asomó su triste sonrisa por esa puerta en el sector de Gemini, una reconfortante bienvenida lo rodeó sin conseguir enfriar el caudal de pena que hizo de los ojos de Reize un par enrojecido que veía el mundo como un constante suplicio. No obstante ese recibimiento inesperado de quien había ignorado tanto tiempo encendió la chispa de la fe una vez más, y trajo a su memoria las miles de noches en que él y ese pálido joven de cabello castaño habían estado apoyándose mutuamente como la familia que eran. Midorikawa pensó en que había sido un tonto por dejar atrás aquellos sentimientos nobles que su mejor amigo profesaba con cada gesto cariñoso que le regalaba, y se arrepintió entre los sollozos que derramó sobre la cama ajena, los cuales advertían entre gemidos acerca del terrible augurio de Hiroto, se disculpaban por la ineptitud de sus actos y pedían el consuelo que Hiromu nunca iba a negar. Sintiendo las cálidas y pequeñas manos de su amigo recorrer su rostro recordó el tacto de su amado, pero contuvo la pena y se dejó querer sin saber si esa sería la última vez que podría darse el lujo de estar allí disfrutando la cercanía de otra persona, aunque en su mente intranquila no dejaran de sucederse pensamientos catastróficos sobre lo que iba a acontecer.

Con dificultad al hablar, el peliverde intentó explicarle a su amigo del pronostico de Hiroto, comenzó a tratar de calmar su llanto y titubeó, pero a final de cuentas fue capaz de hilar la oración que encendió los ánimos en un pestañear: "estamos en peligro, tenemos que escapar". Tras escucharla el castaño permaneció incrédulo y preguntó más de una vez si eso era una broma, que si acaso se había vuelto de verdad loco después de su encierro, pero la seriedad en el habla de su amigo le hizo saber con cada vez más certeza que aquello no era ninguna jugarreta, y podía comprobarse en el sencillo llanto de pánico que saltaba desde el rostro moreno de Midorikawa, el cual gritaba a los cuatro vientos que estaban perdidos si no se movilizaban entonces.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que estamos perdidos? - interrogó Hiromu sosteniendo los hombros de su amigo, quien sentado sobre la cama de la habitación luchaba por sosegar las lágrimas que no le permitían hilar frase alguna.

- Todo se acabó, Raimon viene en camino, nos descubrieron... - comentó el joven que tembloroso procuraba hablar claro, mientras que en su mente el caos total se desataba.

- ¿¡Raimon!? - soltó Hiromu incorporándose de golpe, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Se levantó de golpe y bufó, se dio media vuelta en la habitación y sostuvo su frente, agobiado - hay que decirle a los demás.

- ¡Claro que hay que decirle a los demás! - habló el peliverde fijando la vista en su compañero, quien cambió la expresión de angustia por una de temor. - Yo no sabía cómo empezar, por eso vine... Estoy asustado.

- Reunamos a los muchachos de inmediato, no hay tiempo que perder - comentó el castaño enseriando la mirada, mientras se disponía a dejar la habitación.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano (característico de un alien), Midorikawa se puso de pie y siguió a su amigo, y una vez en el pasillo llamaron por el comunicador central a todas las habitaciones que conformaban su piso. Alertaron y como consecuencia, en menos de un minuto el pasillo se llenó con los integrantes de Gemini Storm que asomaron curiosos, esperando que quien otrora fuera su capitán les diera alguna pista de lo que sucedía. Y así lo hizo el peliverde, y por ende los muchachos tomaron un color pálido en el rostro que denotaba el terror creciente que fue apropiándose de esa nave en poco tiempo.

La advertencia de Hiroto se propagó como el fuego, y en menos de una hora miembros de todos los equipos se convirtieron en víctimas del pánico iniciado por la idea de que Raimon los hubiese descubierto en ese escondite que los aislaba del mundo entero. La idea de regresar al mundo exterior era lejana para todos ellos, quienes habían pasado la adolescencia en ese lugar que los consentía y reprimía al mismo tiempo, en esa suerte de paraíso infernal al que se habían habituado y del que no querían salir. Sólo personas como Midorikawa conseguían alegrarse de dejar esa locura, sin embargo el mencionado veía como el pavor cultivándose en cada esquina lo asfixiaba para acercarlo más y más a la muerte que tanto miedo le producía. Mientras el chico veía como sus compañeros de equipo armaban maletas pequeñas bajo su vigilancia, se preguntó cómo iba a zafarse de Hiromu y de escapar junto al resto, porque pese a que el compañerismo que los demás le exhibían le hacía sentir bienvenido, sus ideas permanecían intactas y su nuevo destino continuaba siendo perecer junto a su amado. De pie veía en la entrada del piso de Gemini como niños de las personalidades más opuestas se ayudaban los unos a los otros, cargaban maletas, se entregaban cosas, guardaban, corrían a los cuartos a buscar algo más y trataban de apoyarse para mantener la calma, del mismo modo, Hiromu lo alentó a despabilar para ir a su habitación con el mismo propósito de los demás, sin embargo no consiguió despertar de sus pensamientos de forma pronta y se ganó un zamarreo que lo hizo mentir.

- ¡Iré cuando todos acaben de empacar! - avisó intentando sonreír, preguntándose si Hiromu realmente había creído en sus palabras, porque pudo ver a través de su ojos que la incredulidad lo culpaba de mentiroso. - No te preocupes, como capitán intentare mantener el orden.

- Hace diez minutos ni siquiera podías mantener la calma... - musitó Hiromu y dio media vuelta para continuar ayudándole al resto.

Tenía razón, Hiromu era más despierto de lo que aparentaba, y si ni la calma había conseguido mantener, mucho menos el control de sus mentiras que saltaron a la vista para hacerlo sonrojar. Pero a esas alturas no era mucho lo que podía hacer, sólo continuar con la mentira que lo obligaba a sonreír frente a sus compañeros con el propósito de aparentar naturalidad, misma que ayudó inconscientemente a quienes aún depositaban confianza en el carismático capitán al que tanto estimaban, al que obedecían sin duda.

Midorikawa se dedicó a supervisar el pasillo para ayudar a quien lo necesitara, sonrió y rió un poco, y aunque era igual de presa del pánico que todos, pensó que si no era él quien trataba de mantener el orden, nadie lo iba a hacer. Pero sus verdaderos pensamientos estaban lejísimos de ese lugar en el que tenía los pies puestos, en su mente no dejaba de imaginar a Hiroto y su equipo, en lo que estaría haciendo entonces, en preguntarse si estaría bien o si ya estarían recibiendo al terrible visitante que amenazaba con acabar todo. Descartó esta última opción porque en los pisos de la nave no hubo ningún tipo de alerta, y por el contrario todo lucía demasiado normal, lo que irónicamente levantó las sospechas del peliverde. No pudo evitar pensar que a papá realmente no le importaba nada y que ni siquiera les avisaría si algo pasaba, que si tenían que morir de sorpresa allí no era asunto de él. Se sintió enfadado y apresuró a sus muchachos con órdenes, considerando que lo más adecuado era evacuar cuanto antes.

- Señor Reize, usted también debería hacer su bolso rápido - escuchó el capitán de Gemini mientras de pie observaba la situación. Volteó a ver que se trataba de Karoku, uno de sus compañeros de equipo que poco hablaba, pero que en esa instancia lucía autentica preocupación.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes, es que quedé de juntarme con el resto de los capitanes antes - mintió nuevamente, sintiéndose atrapado en si mismo. Su sentir se incrementó cuando la mirada se Hiromu recayó sobre él, juzgándolo.

Los muchachos terminaron de ordenar y se reunieron en círculo en el pasillo, se miraron unos a otros y aguardaron a que el capitán hablara. Con la mente en cualquier sitio menos en aquel, Midorikawa miró el reloj de su teléfono móvil y tragó, las manos ya le temblaban del miedo, al igual que sus piernas. No era por esos chicos por quienes estaba asustado, tenía fe en que todo saldría bien para ellos, pero no podía creer del mismo modo acerca de Hiroto, porque cada vez que recordaba su mirada triste, su llanto silencioso la noche previa, y su espalda alejarse, sentía más y más angustia acumularse en su interior. Era como si realmente ese fuese su destino, y él nada podía hacer, sólo seguirlo en ese camino al que había sido encomendado por papá, sólo mirarlo con las manos atadas, sin oportunidad de cambiar el curso de las cosas. La impotencia creciente lo hizo apretar su puño con el teléfono entre sus dedos, cerró los ojos un segundo y tomó aire ruidosamente hasta que el tacto de Pandora lo sacó de sus cavilaciones caóticas, para advertirle que ya estaba todo listo.

- Señorito, ¿ahora qué debemos hacer? - habló la chica con voz suave, con un dejo de miedo en su tono habitualmente serio. Midorikawa le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, con la esperanza pintada en las pupilas.

- Ahora por favor caminen a la salida, no se desordenen y no olviden haber guardado todo lo que consideraban estrictamente necesario - comunicó Ryuuji alzando un poco la voz para que todos lo escucharan. Deseó que Hiroto estuviese entre sus filas, con un bolso en el hombro dispuesto a escapar. - Es posible que nuestro padre ya sepa qué es lo que estamos haciendo, pero en vista de que el foco de atención será Raimon, me atrevo a decir que podemos salir de aquí sin mayor dificultad.

- ¿Y si intentan detenernos? - preguntó Gringo con expresión de pavor que se contagió a los demás.

- No hay opción, tenemos que arriesgarnos, de lo contrario no sé qué podría pasar. - habló Midorikawa cruzándose de brazos. - Lo mejor es huir cuanto antes para prevenir, una vez fuera nos comunicaremos con los demás.

- ¡Capitán, su bolso!

- Tengo que reunirme con el resto antes, adelántense ustedes - dijo el capitán dejando recaer una de sus manos en su cadera, volviendo a confiar en sus habilidades de líder, preguntándose cómo era posible que no hubiese perdido dicha cualidad después de tanto tiempo. Se sorprendió más cuando vio que los chicos se angustiaban al escucharlo, que Riimu fruncía el ceño apenada y que algunos cuchicheaban que era peligrosa esa actitud. A otros simplemente les aterraba viajar solos, y no era difícil de imaginar porque la seguridad de la nave era de temer. Midorikawa paseó la vista por los muchachos y apuntó a Diam con el dedo, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima. - Diam, tú te encargarás de llevar al equipo afuera, los dejaré a tu cargo.

- Bien - fue la gélida respuesta del muchacho que empuñó su mano, conteniendo la cólera tras su inexpresivo rostro.

- Gracias, ahora vayan, nos reuniremos después - dijo Ryuuji enseriando la mirada, con una voz segura que él mismo había olvidado tener. Se sintió un gran perdedor por mentirle a todos de semejante modo, tras ver la preocupación que exhibían por él, mentirles le supo mal, pésimo, porque los hacía creer que volverían a verse cuando no iba a ser así. Les sonrió por última vez antes de resignarse y voltear.

Lo último que vio antes de dar la media vuelta para ascender fueron los ojos entristecidos de su mejor amigo, apuñalando su sentido de la lealtad. Trató de no culparse, sin embargo, porque Hiromu ya sabía lo mucho que amaba a Hiroto, lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar por él, y nada ni nadie iba a hacerlo cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera las miradas apenadas que le recordaron gran parte de su infancia y todas las ocasiones en que el castaño y él se habían unido como hermanos para sobrellevar el dolor. Pero eran grandes entonces, los caminos se dividían, y Midorikawa tenía total certeza de que su pequeño hermano ya era lo suficientemente mayor para superar cualquier dificultad. Iba a estar bien, pensó, y se tranquilizó mientras corría escaleras arriba volviendo a llorar sin evitarlo.

Corrió al piso de Diamond Dust donde no encontró a nadie, lo que levantó sus sospechas de inmediato. Como Hiroto también le había encargado el cuidado de Gazel, consideró correcto ir a advertirle en caso de que no estuviese en conocimiento de la fatídica noticia, por esa razón volvió a echar a andar en dirección al piso de Prominence con la esperanza de hallar al chico que no estaba entre las paredes de ese mundo de hielo. No había comido desde el día anterior y el estómago le empezaba a rugir, pero bajo esas circunstancias ninguna de sus funciones vitales era más importante que cumplir con los deseos de Hiroto, así que en cosa de minutos llegó ante la metálica puerta carmín que separaba su insignificante persona del capitán de fuego al que respetaba. Tocó repetidas veces y no obtuvo respuesta, esperó y suspiró, se detuvo a tomar aire y llamó a Nagumo en voz alta, percatándose de que en ese pasillo desolado su sentimiento de angustia y soledad se incrementaba. Había corrido mucho y no había visto a ninguna persona, tampoco oído risas o cuchicheos y a cada piso que asomaba parecía haber sido evacuado antes que él llegara. En medio de ese pasillo que sus pies nunca habían pisado, se sintió presa del pánico, comenzó a creer que todos estaban al tanto de la información, que ya habían evacuado el área con anticipación y que él era el único tonto que continuaba allí corriendo como loco, creyéndose una especie de mensajero que transportaba noticia a ningún destinatario. Las piernas le temblaron al igual que sus manos, los ojos irritados por el llanto le ardían y su mente sumergiéndose en el pavor de la soledad y el temor a la proximidad al inevitable final agitaron su corazón aún intranquilo después de correr. Echó un vistazo a un lado y otro, y se culpó por no haber sido lo suficientemente audaz para notar que ya todos se habían ido de la nave y que sólo él y el equipo de Genesis continuaban allí esperando la muerte. Por un segundo se sintió un tonto, pero tras asimilarlo y de acuerdo a sus planes, aquello no era tan malo después de todo, por el contrario, era una ayuda que no quedase nadie para reprenderlo y obligarlo a salir y abandonar a su Hiroto, como no quería. Con la nave desolada estaba en total libertad de ir donde quisiera, con su amado para probar si la suerte le sonreía y le hacía un regalo que terminase con los dos en un final feliz, o que no los hiciera necesariamente morir, aunque a esas alturas ya lo creía inevitable, incluso si no tenía certeza de nada más que de la expresión de lástima del pelirrojo que había anunciado lo peor.

Estaba muy al pendiente de sus extrañas frustraciones, cuando de pronto la voz de Burn del otro lado de la puerta hizo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta, lo que quería decir que no era sólo él quien permanecía allí. Tomó aire de una bocanada, nervioso, y vio al pelirrojo asomar con su típica expresión de fastidio que hizo que su boca enmudeciera.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Burn de golpe al tanto se paraba frente a la visita que lo observaba impávido.

- Yo... - titubeó y se maldijo mentalmente, sin embargo la intervención de una tercera voz lo hizo cambiar de enfoque.

Ladeó el rostro para ver quien era el que llegaba con ese trote que resonó en el metal, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que no se trataba de otro más que el mismísimo Gazel, que asomaba su blanca cabellera por ese piso correspondiente a su nuevo amigo. Si bien en un principio Midorikawa había creído que los dos muchachos no se soportaban, tras verlos combatir juntos contra Raimon toda su percepción de ellos cambió y le hizo dar cuenta de su error.

De pie ante Burn no supo si responder a la pregunta de éste o esperar a que la intervención del peliblanco se llevara a cabo, pero fueron los escasos segundos de tensión los que respondieron por sí mismos.

- ¡Burn, hay que evacuar la nave! - fue lo que Gazel anunció apenas llegó junto a los otros dos. Había corrido y lucía agotado, pero contrario a ello, sus ganas de hablar eran inauditas - ¡Ahora mismo Raimon esta viniendo para acá y no sabemos qué medidas va a tomar papá! ¡Lo mejor es que nos resguardemos en otro sitio!

- ¿¡Que Raimon está en camino!? - preguntó el pelirrojo completamente fuera de sí, atónito ante la noticia que alertó su antes aletargado hablar. Volteó en dirección a Gazel y se dirigió a él, ignorando totalmente la presencia del ex capitán de Gemini Storm-, ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! - exclamó el chico colocando sus manos en los hombros de su compañero, con intenciones de zamarrearlo. - ¿¡Por qué demonios yo no sabía que vienen aquí!?

- ¡Calma! - respondió Gazel abriendo los ojos de par en par, sosteniendo los brazos ajenos que tensos apretaban sus hombros. - Me he enterado esta mañana... Yo ya evacué a mi equipo, y vine de inmediato a avisarte, ¡no hay tiempo para explicaciones!

- ¡Eso era precisamente lo que yo iba a decir! - habló Midorikawa alzando los brazos en el aire, logrando que ambos muchachos voltearan a verle. Gazel lo miró curioso, mientras que Burn enseriaba el rostro como si tras aquella afirmación pudiese tomarle el peso al asunto.

- ¡O sea que todos sabían menos yo! - exclamó el pelirrojo y exhaló ruidosamente, haciendo que el capitán de hielo rodara los ojos por la habitación con expresión de hastío. - ¿¡Qué demonios pasa con papá!? ¡Viejo hijoputa! - gruñó por última vez antes de hacer un ademan de un golpe, que su amigo de Diamond Dust detuvo con la mano.

- ¡Deja tu terquedad a un lado e informa a tu equipo que tienen que salir! - habló Gazel frunciendo el ceño, para luego mirar al ex Gemini que permaneció mudo - ¡Avisa a los tuyos también! - ordenó el chico y Midorikawa dio un brinco en su sitio.

- ¡Ya están evacuando, yo vine a avisarle a ustedes, pero no encontré a nadie en el piso de Diamond Dust! - exclamó Ryuuji con las manos temblando bajo la gélida pero aprobatoria mirada del peliblanco que asintió a sus palabras con la cabeza. - ¿Alguien le ha dicho a Epsilon? - preguntó entonces Midorikawa, de pronto recordando al capitán del mencionado equipo, de quien no tenía noticias desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Supo que nadie le había contado al pelinegro cuando las miradas de ambos muchachos se cruzaron la una con la otra, a modo de duda.

- Burn, no te preocupes, evacua a tu equipo, yo me encargaré de ir con Epsilon - habló Gazel con tono frío, intentando contener la crisis evidente en sus ojos. - Tú regresa con Gemini, ya has hecho suficiente. - se dirigió a Reize, quien asintió con la cabeza, más confiado de la velocidad de Gazel que de la propia, por lo que no se negó a su propuesta.

- ¡Espera! - gritó Burn cuando vio que su compañero daba media vuelta, dispuesto a echar a correr. El peliblanco volteó a ver, agitado. - ¡Le ordenaré a Netsuha que se encargue, iré contigo, dame un segundo! - habló con autonomía y seguridad, misma que se traspasó al peliblanco que asintió sin opinar.

Midorikawa se sorprendió al ver cómo enemigos mortales se aliaban en situaciones críticas, y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Hiroto y él no podían actuar de la misma manera, siendo que estaban bajo la misma presión. Incluso resultaba un tanto irónico a comparación con el grupo Caos, porque mientras ellos parecían repudiarse, Hiroto y él ya daban muestras de aceptación mutua, y aún así no podían quererse lo suficiente para escapar de allí juntos. Tal vez lo que Hiroto prefería era la muerte, antes que a papá, a Mamoru, a su propia vida y a un tonto niño llorón como él, pensó Ryuuji al tanto observaba a Burn llamando a todos por el comunicador, designando a Netsuha como el supervisor durante su ausencia. Vio como Gazel le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se largara, y cómo los chicos de Prominence empezaban a aparecer de a poco en el pasillo, mientras los capitanes se alejaban corriendo escaleras abajo. Y él se quedó parado un rato más, inmerso en sus pensamientos que circundaban al objeto de su devoción y lo hacían ahogarse en preguntas sin respuesta que lo obligaban a mantener los pies en la tierra, incluso si su cabeza había viajado cientos y millones de kilómetros hacia el universo para sacarlo de allí. Era consciente de que no obtendría nada con quedarse allí pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, pero en vista de que su destino no era otro que morir junto a Hiroto, sus piernas se volvieron de acero y lo clavaron al piso de Prominence hasta que la voz de uno de los chicos lo hizo volver en sí, en parte. El cuchicheo acerca de que Genesis debutaría lo sacó de su obstinada sordera y lo condujo a dejar ese pasillo en el que muchos chicos lo observaban dudosos al considerar ajena su presencia. Sin embargo antes de espabilar por completo, un temblor que sacudió la nave lo hizo perder el equilibrio y la firmeza inesperada en sus piernas, mientras su cuerpo se zamarreaba de un lado a otro con el extraño vaivén que agitó su corazón y lo hizo revivir el pánico al que se creía inmune después de asumir la muerte como su destino. Escuchó gritos de los niños, vio las luces sacudirse con una violencia extraña y aterradora que le produjo autentico temor, observó el entorno de Prominence que se agitaba fuerte con el ruido metálico que retumbó en toda la nave y dejó escapar un alarido al ver como sus rodillas temblorosas daban contra el frío metal, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente. Entonces comprobó que los pronósticos de Hiroto ganaban fuerza con ese movimiento sísmico que alteró su pensamiento y el de todos los muchachos allí presentes, supo que después de todo el pelirrojo se había basado en algo real para prevenir a todos con sus palabras, y es que ya en el suelo, Midorikawa vio a sus compañeros de Aliea caer uno a uno mientras con desesperación trataban de ayudarse para no perder la calma, aunque el constante vaivén inevitablemente los volvía a echar al suelo y perder la paz, al igual que a él.

No supo cuánto duró aquel temblor que tanto pánico le provocó, mismo que se incrementó considerablemente al momento en que las luces comenzaron a titilar débiles, acompañando esa danza de tierra que sonaba fría junto a los gritos de los niños encolerizados. El entorno se volvió rojo de pronto, las luces se fueron y en su lugar las de emergencia iluminaron ese pasillo lleno de alaridos y lloriqueos de muchachos y muchachas, Midorikawa se incorporó apoyado en la pared que se remecía tanto como él, escuchó voces de adultos y echó a correr con dificultad, sin un rumbo fijo ni estabilidad suficiente como para encaminarse en alguna dirección certera. Tenía miedo, como nunca antes, se sentía en una situación en que su mente sólo lo guiaba como esperando salvarlo de allí, sin pensarlo dos veces su instinto de supervivencia salió a la luz y lo instó a correr en medio de ese pasillo inestable, colmado de gente en el piso que esperaba ser salvada por alguien más. Él los habría ayudado también, sin embargo la imagen de unos cuantos adultos llegando al piso de Prominence le indicó que las cosas no estaban marchando bien. Reconoció a uno de sus profesores y supuso que habrían sido mandados para sacar a los niños, pero por esa misma razón corrió con más fuerza, porque sabía que aquellas personas estaban ahí para echarlo de la nave, y él no iba a irse, no sin Hiroto.

El temblor cesó, pero no la calma, con las luces rojas que poco alumbraban escuchó la voz de su maestro de Historia alzarse en la oscuridad, llamó a su nombre y él hizo oídos sordos para escapar, volteó para asegurarse de que los demás continuaban tras de sí y bajó las escaleras aprisa, hundiéndose en la negrura que ocupaba las plantas inferiores afectadas por el sismo. Corrió sin saber a dónde ir, trató de no chocar demasiado, aunque se golpeó más de una vez y se perdió entre pasillos que desconocía, que lo conducían más y más adentro en ese laberinto enorme en el que había pasado sus últimos años de vida. Asustado se dejó llevar por sus piernas, no pensó en nadie ni nada, su cuerpo que había creído resignado a la muerte lo traicionaba y se guiaba por voluntad propia por corredores ennegrecidos, otros tenuemente iluminados por esas penosas luces rojas que le recordaban momentos críticos, y que no parecían tener principio ni fin.

En un par de oportunidades identificó siluetas que incrementaron su pavor y lo hicieron cambiar de rumbo drásticamente, pero no dejó de correr, aunque su boca se secara más por cada paso, y que sus pulmones se contrajeran más a cada segundo. Algo le decía que no debía detenerse por nada, que mientras continuara corriendo iba a ser libre de decidir dónde ir y qué hacer con su vida, pese a que ni él tenía seguridad se albergar algún anhelo. Sin embargo su propio subconsciente lo sorprendió luego de varios minutos de trote ininterrumpido en los que concentró todo pensar y sentir en avanzar pese a que no había rumbo, y es que después de abrirse paso entre las tinieblas que ocupaban cada rincón de la nave débilmente alumbrada por faroles de emergencia, descubrió que sin proponérselo sus pies lo habían conducido hasta una de los pisos superiores desde el que podía ver con claridad hacia el centro del gigantesco recinto, específicamente hacia el gimnasio principal que se convertía entonces en el centro de atención, en el sol de ese sistema solar. Aturdido por la carrera que había agotado sus energías, miró hacia un lado y otro para confirmar que estaba allí solo, se apoyó contra una baranda e inhaló profundo hasta que su respiración agitada volvió a la normalidad. Con las manos y las piernas temblando como jalea, los dientes castañeteando frenéticos y la mirada turbada e intranquila de un lado a otro, trató de rearmar sus pensamientos y recuperar aquello que le daba sentido a su existir. Se mantuvo apoyado en la baranda mirado hacia el centro de la nave, se preguntó si los miembros de Gemini habrían conseguido huir, también los de Epsilon y Prominence, pese a que con ninguno había tenido jamás un contacto muy directo. Pero en esos instantes al ser todo tan incierto y caótico, de algún modo inexplicable afloraba en él ese sentimiento de piedad y bondad para con el resto, y dentro de sus prioridades que no incluían salvarlo a él estaba salvar al resto, porque creía que ellos sí tenían que vivir y salir de ese agujero de perdición, disfrutar lo que no iba a poder junto a Hiroto. Pensó que el destino era muy cruel con quienes habían amado la vida, o bien que él era demasiado estúpido como para preferir morir junto a su querido que probablemente ni siquiera iba a verlo en las últimas. Le consoló la idea de que el pelirrojo creería que iba a salvarse.

Pasados varios minutos de aislamiento consiguió sosegar parte de su ansiedad, volvió a aclarar sus ideas y se contentó con que nadie hubiese querido seguirlo hasta allí. Desde la altura de ese puente que atravesaba la nave y dejaba presenciar en primera fila el gimnasio central, se preguntó si Raimon y los demás llegarían hasta allí para desafiar a papá, y lo consideró lo más probable en vista de que habían sido invitados a ese lugar, lo que quería decir que todo eso ya estaba preparado de antemano. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el señor Kira planificando todo eso sin que ellos supieran? ¿Hiroto sabría de todos sus planes desde un principio?

Midorikawa dejó reposar su frente contra la baranda, se fue deshaciendo en el piso hasta que cayó de rodillas sin saber qué hacer. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía evitar pensar en escapar, pero fiel a sus ideales, se había prometido no salir sin el pelirrojo que se había despedido de él con la frialdad de un robot, de manera que sin algo mejor que hacer se dejó caer al piso y permaneció allí del mismo modo que en la sala de reuniones de elite, donde había esperado el regreso de Hiroto por tantas horas. Sin embargo sabía que en esa oportunidad era diferente, en contraste con el día anterior, Hiroto no iba a regresar a buscarlo porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer, entre ellas enorgullecer a su padre, por lo que se ahogaba en ingenuidad de sólo imaginar que el muchacho volvía a despertarlo y cubrirlo con su chaqueta tibia después de encontrarlo en el suelo. Pensó en lo confortante y perfecto de aquellos momentos que pese a lo recientes lucían lejanos, y sintió deseos de llorar otra vez, su paraíso había sido tan corto y tan intenso que de sólo ver como se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos lo atacaba una desesperación que había esperado salir por años. El piso metálico estaba frío y en él habían escasos rastros de haber sido transitado, de igual modo, ese túnel secreto por el cual a veces había visto al señor Kira espiar a los muchachos no tenía más que dos salidas y la amplia y siniestra visión hacia la nada que terminaba con la imagen del enorme y aterrador gimnasio que cumplía el papel de cripta. Desde su sitio, Ryuuji se sintió como miembro de la oscuridad más profunda en la que estaba inmerso, y entre las tinieblas que lo rodeaban y seducían se dejó hacer, hasta que las lejanas luces rojas en las profundidades de la nave se extinguieron y convirtieron ese gimnasio galáctico en el verdadero centro de atención, porque no había nada más que ver.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras mantenía la vista fija en algún punto en medio del gimnasio, el equipo que había mermado su confianza y acabado con los planes del señor Kira hizo aparición de esa manera tan campante y segura como de costumbre. Luego de pestañear reiteradas veces hasta retomar su visión consciente, Midorikawa reconoció el rostro diminuto de Endo Mamoru, también al muchacho de los googles y a su amigo con cabeza de cebolla. Los maldijo mentalmente y sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, mas no se movió un ápice puesto que en cosa de segundos pudo reconocer también la figura de su amado en medio del campo, junto al equipo de Genesis. Entonces su cuerpo se congeló por completo y de su limitada capacidad de vivir sacó fuerza para al menos prestar atención a lo que podía observar desde la altura, en vista de que sus extremidades ya no iban a responder más, así como tampoco su juicio. Apenas comprobó con sus propios ojos que lo que se desenvolvía en las profundidades de la nave era cierto, que el sentimiento de desesperación se agravó lo suficiente como para plantarlo allí en el piso como a un ser inerte, y de su corazón angustiado afloraron miles de gritos que no podían traspasar la barrera de lo abstracto para llegar al receptor pelirrojo que ignoraba su presencia por estar allí concentrado en desperdiciar su vida por un hombre que no lo quería. No se dio cuenta de cómo sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar y sus manos se hirieron por su propia fuerza, mientras pensaba colérico en cómo acabar con esa locura que incrementaba sus niveles de pánico a cada instante. Se planteó bajar, pero una vez allí, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sólo interrumpir e importunar los planes de todos, acabar con los deseos de Hiroto de la forma más irrespetuosa que sin duda iba a volverlo un objeto de odio para todos. Le dio un combo a la baranda y gritó a sabiendas de que nadie iba a oírlo, comenzó a llorar enrabiado y decidió olvidarse de sus sentimientos, volvió a echarse sobre el piso y fijó la vista en el gimnasio a través del vidrio que golpeó insistentes veces como vía de escape a su creciente ira e impotencia. No obstante, cuando se percató de que todos sus esfuerzos por ser real en esas circunstancias eran inútiles, se enrolló en el piso y lloró silenciosamente, mientras escuchaba el pitido inicial del partido que no quería ver.

Se durmió en medio del llanto que amenazaba con ahogarlo, y despertó sintiendo una tibieza engañosa que lo hizo abrir los ojos con la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla. La tibieza de su corazón sangrando agonía lo obligó a abrir los ojos desesperado, y fuera de sí como estaba volteó a ver el partido que en medio de sus quejidos y sueños incomprensibles había escuchado lejano. Su visión selectiva de inmediato dio con la figura de Hiroto y sin pensarlo dos veces gritó su nombre aunque no pudiese oírlo, lo llamó en medio de la oscuridad, consciente de que en su burbuja no existía para nadie más, ni siquiera para sus amigos. Ya no le quedaba nada, nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo miserable que había sido al no tener una familia que lo quisiera, ni tener un amor que correspondiera sus sentimientos, sólo había tenido sus sueños inútiles y a su mejor amigo, a quien había abandonado por preferir estar en medio de un túnel viendo como Hiroto y Ulvida corrían humillando a Raimon, y a todos esos niños que sólo habían contribuido a acabar con ese intento de vida que había desarrollado en el orfanato. Por un instante tuvo la esperanza de que Genesis acabara con Raimon rápidamente para que todo volviera a la normalidad, sin embargo una anotación en el arco del equipo de Aliea derrumbó todas las expectativas de Midorikawa, quien de algún modo había previsto aquello. Nadie de Raimon era normal, lo sabía desde que la obstinación de Endo Mamoru lo había desafiado con sus palabras, y pese a que en un principio había creído que ese miedo era parte de su imaginación, en el fondo estaba seguro de que esos muchachos podían hacer más que cualquiera en la cancha, supuesto que se habían encargado de confirmar tras cada victoria a lo largo de esos meses de tensión. Tras ver el marcador con un punto a favor de Raimon, su atención se dirigió al padre de los chicos que observaba la escena desde la seguridad exterior a la cancha, en su rostro habitualmente calmado se dio cuenta del pánico que lo volvía presa del miedo al igual que a todos, entonces supo que las cosas iban a agravarse aún más.

Si bien se trató sólo de un empate en un comienzo, inevitablemente el recuerdo del juego de Epsilon rememoró las escenas que anticiparon el final de toda esa travesía armada por el señor Kira. Desde las alturas Midorikawa vio con temor el juego que se desenvolvía de manera incierta, se alegró cuando Genesis ensartó goles que los dejaron de punteros y se sintió encolerizado y atado de manos cada vez que los tontos de Raimon igualaron el marcador tras esas jugadas que parecían evolucionar a cada segundo gracias a ese sentimiento que unía a esos muchachos y que ni Hiroto ni el resto podían entender. De algún modo impensable un muchacho de apariencia frágil había conseguido atajar goles, otros habían mejorado su velocidad y otros eran capaces de conectar pases con una habilidad igual a la del equipo perfecto de papá. Hiroto no se quedaba atrás, Ryuuji sabia que era un jugador fuerte y experimentado al igual que Ulvida, pero verlo correr por la cancha y patear el balón con el latente deseo de enorgullecer a su padre lo dejó boquiabierto más de una vez; le sorprendía su destreza, la seguridad en sus movimientos, su agilidad y control de la pelota, esa danza sutil pero confiada que hacía enojar a Endo Mamoru, y que terminaba convertida en goles que anotaba en equipo como parte de un acto junto a sus compañeros. Quedó impresionado al ver la potencia de sus tiros, y por un segundo retomó la fe en que Genesis ganara y acabara con esa situación, que aunque estuvieran de acuerdo a los deseos de papá, eran la oportunidad de que tanto Hiroto como los demás salieran airosos e intactos, sin embargo, el empate d cambió las decisiones del mandamás, que desesperado ordenó que sus jugadores perfectos liberaran todo su poder y olvidaran su humanidad.

Al principio a Midorikawa le costó entender aquella orden, pero cuando vio como su amado le gritaba a su padre que aquello era peligroso, entendió que a eso era a lo que se había estado refiriendo con cada alusión que había hecho de la muerte. En su rostro pálido y hermoso notó como la angustia lo oprimía y lo volvía tan humano como cualquiera, lo supo también víctima del miedo y comprendió que al igual que él, Hiroto estaba asustado y no quería morir, que en su ingenuo corazón continuaba el deseo de permanecer allí entre los mortales junto al resto de sus compañeros. Pese a su eterna disposición por su padre, realmente no quería perecer, quizás sus palabras de confianza eran sólo un escudo para parecer fuerte ante el resto, pero allí estaba pidiéndole al hombre que no lo quería que parara con esas órdenes que Ulvida asumió de inmediato, y que la dejaron a ella como titular.

La situación se salió de control e incluso Endo Mamoru lo pudo notar, y es que luego de que los goleadores de Genesis anotaran el tercer gol, todos los presentes los vieron retorcerse de dolor, sin comprender lo que ocurría. Hitomiko, desde la banca de Raimon dibujó una expresión de angustia en su apacible rostro, misma que se traspasó a Midorikawa que desde la soledad de ese pasillo observó la imagen que apuñaló su pecho y lo hizo gritar y perder el control. No lo soportó más, tras ver en los ojos de Hiroto sus deseos de vivir, se convenció de que todo aquello era un completo y fatal error que tenía que remediar, aunque tuviese que entrometerse en el medio de la cancha como un loco, pese a que a esas alturas ya lo era. Pero sus piernas estaban adheridas al piso y no consiguió moverlas, el peliverde sostuvo la baranda que parecía dividirlo de esa realidad en las profundidades y gimoteó, tembló y gritó, pensó desesperado en que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, profanar el santuario creado por el señor Kira para salvar de la torre a la princesa que se retorcía de dolor ante las miradas de tantos niños que no entendían absolutamente nada. Estaba allí de pie sin poder hacer nada, torturándose por opción propia mientras las personas que jugaban y arriesgaban sus vidas se batían en un combate cada vez más tenso, que minuto a minuto cambiaba en favor de uno u otro equipo.

De pronto el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de Midorikawa comenzó a tocar una alegre melodía que hizo al muchacho dar un brinco en su sitio, por estar alterado y sensible como nunca. El chico sacó el aparato de su pantalón y miró al remitente que no era otro más que su mejor amigo. Dudó en contestar o no, a pesar de que no iba a hacerlo y lo tenía claro, sólo que su constante estado de pánico lo volvía más inseguro de lo usual y le hacía dudar de sus propias decisiones. Cortó la llamada y volvió a prestar atención al juego que se reanudaba tras la pausa dolorosa entonada con gritos de Genesis; el silbido de reinicio resonó en todo el espacio que abarcaba ese gimnasio, así como en los oídos del peliverde que no conseguía dejar a un lado las plegarias que débilmente atenuaban su crisis.

Endo Mamoru estaba furioso, tanto o más que cuando habían destruido su amada secundaria, y junto a su grupo de amigos pronto fue capaz de igualar el marcador que volvió a dejar atónito al hombre que miraba el juego desde la seguridad de su cabina, de igual manera ninguno de los Genesis pudo comprender aquello que escapaba a la lógica y que acabó por encender la cólera sumada a la impotencia que se apoderó de todos. Hiroto estaba destrozado, convertido en alguien que a Midorikawa le costó reconocer, y es que las emociones fuertes que expresaba y su constante deseo de enorgullecer a su padre era algo que todos sabían, pero que nunca habían oído salir de esos labios pálidos que titubeaban por cada alarido de pánico que dejaba escapar al ver el balón escapar de su control. Ni Ulvida ni el resto fueron capaces de detener esa tormenta de destrucción que en pocos minutos acabó con el futuro del señor Kira, cuando el marcador final fue d favor de Raimon, el mundo entero se vino abajo para los huérfanos que anonadados veían ante sí el fin de su carrera y destino. En escasos segundos los sueños de ser suficiente para papá fueron brutalmente cortados por la espada de la derrota que se ciñó sobre todo el joven equipo, mientras que en el exterior una atmósfera de incertidumbre total dejó tanto al líder de toda esa nave como a su ayudante, absortos en pensamientos que no dejaban nada en claro, ni siquiera por medio de las miradas trémulas que enfocaban esa pérdida incomparable e impredecible. Y así como el resultado del partido, la reacción de Midorikawa pronto fue igual de impredecible para sí mismo, puesto que pasados unos segundos de dar cuenta de la derrota, una tenue sonrisa asomó en su rostro turbado por el miedo, que actuó como el pétalo de una rosa surcando un pantano podrido y estancado por la locura y la desesperanza. Al ver el marcador a favor de Raimon su reacción no fue de locura, ya que esa pista de luz era la solución que había estado esperando que llegara para aclarar el caos que había entumecido su cuerpo; cuando supo que el final del partido había llegado, y que con él todos continuaban vivos, una especie de paz se apoderó de él y lo instó a sonreír como un bobo que daba muestra del triunfo de su fe por sobre todas las cosas.

Dejó de estrangular la baranda con las manos y vio como una calma inusitada llegaba a los jóvenes derrotados, luego, su alegría se incrementó cuando el padre adoptivo descendió entre los mortales con pena reprimida que manifestó con pesar y dificultad. "Fue un error", escuchó y sonrió para sí, sintiendo que todos los esfuerzos habían dado frutos para ambos lados de la moneda; se había acabado el tormento, la locura del padre; el sufrimiento de los muchachos y en especial el de Hiroto, quien en el centro de la cancha veía hacia el frente con esos ojos verdes y sombríos que poco o nada comprendían, y que amenazan con deshacerse en cualquier instante como un mar de estrellas esperando encontrar un rumbo que seguir, ahora que todo había llegado al fin. Su mirada triste y vacía interceptó con la de Mamoru que resplandecía la alegría de un ganador en la vida, entonces los labios de Hiroto se curvearon en una sonrisa sincera que detuvo el tiempo.

- ¡Midorikawa! - de un segundo a otro la realidad alterna en que el mencionado habitaba se vio interrumpida por su nombre resonando en el pasillo del que creía haberse desprendido en cuerpo y alma. Volteó de inmediato a ver quién había pronunciado su nombre en medio de ese santuario silencioso que había creado para observar el partido que decidía si podría o no ser feliz. Sin necesidad de ver al remitente supo de quién se trataba. - ¡Sabía que estarías por aquí! - exclamó el muchacho de ojos azules que agitado alcanzó a su amigo.

Ryuuji aún absorto en la profundidad de sus pensamientos miró al chico sin decir nada, parpadeó un par de veces y volteó a ver el juego acabado cuya resolución continuaba siendo desconocida. No le importaba la insistencia de Hiromu, su amigo ya conocía el poder de su determinación y no era capaz de asumirla en un momento crucial como ese.

- ¡Midorikawa! - chilló el joven agravando la voz, perdiendo los estribos.

Sin embargo un grito proveniente del gimnasio que concentraba las voces de muchos niños se volvió el centro de atención para los dos espectadores en el pasillo, quienes de inmediato centraron su vista en el Raimon que miraba atónito una de las escenas que repercutió con mayor frialdad en el pecho de Midorikawa, mismo que se llenó de un odio sin antecedentes en cosa de un parpadear. Y es que ya había experimentado la tortuosa sensación de impotencia durante mucho tiempo, había visto a otros burlarse de su amado, golpearlo, desprestigiar su fuerza y capacidad, ignorar su belleza radiante, y en ese entonces que lo agredieran por el simple hecho de defender al hombre por el que estaba regalando su juventud. Cuando volteó la vista para concentrarse en ese juego lo primero que encontró fue a Hiroto frente a su padre, recibiendo un fuerte impacto que a cualquier mortal podría haberle reventado el estómago, luego escuchó los alaridos de espanto de las muchachas, finalmente un calor asfixiante lo aturdió a causa de la cólera que se encendió en su cuerpo en un instante, para hacerlo estrangular la baranda otra vez, con más fuerza. Frunció el ceño enrabiado y volteó en su lugar sin considerar nada, Hiromu se le acercó igual de enfadado y lo atajó por los brazos antes que pudiese escapar, motivo por el cual la llama de ira en el interior del enamorado creció hasta hacerlo golpear lo que se pusiera en su camino, incluido su mejor amigo. Ya harto de esa incertidumbre constante y del dolor en el estómago que adormecía su raciocinio, Ryuuji empujó al castaño para quitarlo de en medio, pero éste último no dio marcha atrás y retomó su tarea como salvador para alcanzar el cuerpo ajeno que se atrevió a atrapar nuevamente con ambos brazos. El muchacho retuvo a su amigo por un buen rato, sin cruzar demasiadas palabras comenzaron a forcejear el uno contra el otro con propósitos en lo absoluto claros; mientras que la cólera en aumento en la mente de Midorikawa lo hacía consciente sólo de que tenía que partirle la cara a todos por tocar a su amado, Hiromu peleaba por sostener a quien había hecho de hermano mayor con él por el puro miedo que le provocaba ese lugar ya inhabitado a causa de las presunciones que habían circulado por la nave. Sin escuchar razones, el castaño tiró de los hombros de su compañero y le pidió que salieran de allí, pero haciendo oídos sordos, el ex capitán de Gemini se mantuvo con la idea fija de descender a ese campo en el que podía ver como Hiroto caía al piso con dolor tras el golpe, de modo que durante un buen rato ambos se dedicaron a discutir entrecortado y exponer razones que poco o nada importaban, al tanto se apartaban con empujones o se tiraban de la ropa con intenciones de evacuar el recinto.

- Tú fuiste quien nos hizo salir, es mejor irnos, ellos sabrán como escapar - titubeó Hiromu aferrándose al brazo de su mejor amigo como raíces en la tierra, a todas luces angustiado por ser inútil a la hora de liderar. En sus grandes ojos azules relucía el temor de perecer allí, inculcado por las advertencias de Midorikawa que habían destruido la paz de la misma forma que las palabras de Hiroto respecto a la muerte.

- ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! - aulló Ryuuji dando un empujón a su amigo, quien retrocedió para sobarse el brazo con expresión de tristeza. - Tenías que irte junto a Gemini, ¿¡qué haces acá!? - insistió el peliverde sintiendo que otra vez esa amistad convertida en pared lo separaba de su amor, a quien veía a la lejanía. Un nuevo sentimiento de rabia lo embargó cuando pudo divisar al pelirrojo junto al niño que odiaba y a quien debía haber destruido cuando había tenido la oportunidad; junto a Raimon vio a Hiroto sonriéndole a Endo Mamoru de esa forma que lo encolerizaba y que sacaba lo peor de su ser, junto con unos celos que lo volvían capaz de cualquier cosa.

¿Por qué era así? Se preguntó Midorikawa con la mirada turbada, ciego a causa de la rabia que no le dejaba ver más allá de su nariz, por ese egoísmo que Hiroto le había pedido dejar atrás para volver junto a los amigos que lo querían tanto, tanto como Hiromu lo hacía al estar allí arriesgándose por él.

- Sabía que mentías y que vendrías por él... - titubeó el castaño con tono apagado, oscuro como el entorno que repentinamente empezó a tornarse más sombrío de lo aparente. - Pero no dejaré que te quedes aquí.

- Hiromu, basta - habló Ryuuji frunciendo el ceño, viendo como la imagen de su amigo lentamente se transformaba en una ilusión que se deshacía en la misma pena que él había estado sintiendo horas antes. La pena provocada por la mentira y el destino cruel que era descubierto cuando ya no parecía existir una salida.

- ¿No lo entiendes? - continuó el muchacho mirando al piso, los zapatos de su interlocutor que temblaban como sus rodillas desnudas. - Me duele tanto todo esto, te olvidaste de nuestra amistad por ese chico... - tembló el castaño, logrando por primera vez que el corazón de Midorikawa reaccionara ante palabras que no provenían del pelirrojo. Hiromu tenía razón, era el peor amigo y ni siquiera parecía importarle, porque su prioridad continuaba siendo la misma.

- Perdona...

- Él ni siquiera sabe que existimos, ¿por qué insistes tanto en seguirlo? - continuó su amigo de infancia, clavando estacas en su corazón con cada palabra, porque eran todas ciertas, porque él era un descuidado que se había olvidado de su hermanito por culpa de un amor que no daba frutos, que basaba ingenuamente en un par de encuentros sexuales que Hiroto ni siquiera debía recordar por estar en las profundidades del gimnasio, abrazando al chico que todos amaban, a quien tendría que haber hecho pedazos en su momento, pensó Midorikawa mientras observaba al castaño de ojos azules cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

- Perdóname... - repitió sin saber qué decir, descontrolado, sintiendo que a pesar de estar en esa situación sus deseos seguían siendo los mismos, que al mínimo descuido echaría a correr donde Hiroto para secuestrarlo. Suspiró y dio un vistazo al gimnasio, se cubrió los ojos y gruñó para sí - estoy enamorado de él - soltó tras una fuerte exhalación -, no quería decírtelo porque me daba miedo, pero no puedo mentirte más, lo amo, estoy loco por él, perdóname - habló entre gruñidos que ni siquiera pudo comprender bien, a diferencia de Hiromu, que serenó su expresión ya manchada por lágrimas que lograron hacer del estómago del mayor un atado de nervios.

- Ya lo sé, pero no puedo asumirlo - musitó el joven con parsimonia repentina que dejó a su oyente atónito un instante. - Aún recuerdo aquella vez que me preguntaste lo que pensaba de Hiroto, a partir de ese día que supe que algo de él te atraía.

- Hiromu, yo pensaba que no...

- No soy tan tonto para no darme cuenta, siempre estas mirándolo o haciendo lo que te dice, o lo buscas en el comedor o... - el castaño desvió la mirada e hizo una pausa que capturó el interés de Midorikawa. - Dejas de hablarme por un mes porque no pude asumir que lo preferías a él.

- Si te enamoras, lo entenderás... - murmuró el peliverde sin hallar qué decir.

- Nunca voy a enamorarme por esto, ¡no quiero olvidarme de quienes quiero por culpa de alguien a quien no le importo! - exclamó el chico apretando los puños y comenzando a llorar amargamente mientras su compañero lo veía sin decir nada, con la culpa carcomiendo su interior, en especial porque pese a la escena su mirada por si sola se perdía en el gimnasio, comprobando así la teoría del castaño al que debía poner atención.

Aunque apenas el alarido de Hiromu terminó, un nuevo temblor sacudió la tierra como si se tratase de la representación real de la mezcla de sentimientos que embargaban a los dos muchachos envueltos en la discusión que habían dejado pendiente tanto tiempo. Sin alcanzar a notarlo, las pálidas rodillas de Hiromu cayeron al piso en medio de la sacudida anunciada por los gritos de una chica de Raimon, seguidos por una advertencia lejana que anunciaba la imperiosa necesidad de evacuar, y que llegó a los oídos del peliverde que sintió la superficie tambalear bajo sus pies. De forma inesperada el suelo comenzó a mecerse y del techo cayeron unos cuantos escombros que alertaron a Midorikawa de inmediato, lo hicieron abrir los ojos de par en par y correr donde su amigo para levantarlo trabajosamente mientras por sí mismo intentaba mantenerse en pie. Miró a un sitio y a otro, ayudó al castaño a incorporarse y lo abrazó a modo de protección después de ver como el cielo se teñía de gris, luego, sin poder evitarlo volvió a dirigir la atención al gimnasio en el que, igual que en el pasillo, caían trozos de cualquier cosa, de rocas, de cemento, incluso de pronto un par de fierros descendieron hasta perderse en la humareda que prontamente se levantó a causa de aquello que se asemejaba al juicio final. Escuchó el sonido de un motor, unos gritos ensordecedores que lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos a modo de protección, apretó al muchacho entre sus brazos y tembló asustado, aún con el pensamiento de correr hacia donde Hiroto para morir con él, aunque por culpa del humo ascendente ya ni siquiera podía ver bien hacia las profundidades de la nave, lo que dañó al instante su sistema de cordura. Hiromu lo sujetó con fuerza y tiritó bajo su abrazo, gimoteó asustado y le ordenó que salieran una vez más, aviso que acompañó con un forcejeo final que arrastró a Midorikawa a un costado del pasillo más próximo a la salida. Sin embargo el constante miedo del peliverde, sumado a su voluntad condicionada por el amor lo hicieron volver otra vez para confirmar que el pelirrojo junto a Endo estaban bien, aunque no consiguió distinguir más que polvo. En medio del tambaleo corrió enloquecido, se sostuvo de la baranda mientras unas manos frías lo atrapaban por la cintura, a lo lejos escuchó voces de adultos, no vio a Hiroto, tampoco a Hiromu, sus piernas temblaron, los ojos se le aguaron y de sus labios escapó un grito, luego otro y otro, todos llamando al nombre del muchacho que parecía haber sido absorbido por esa masa gris que de pronto se convirtió en la materialización de su locura. Dejó de escuchar, sus gritos coléricos llamando a Hiroto desgarraron su garganta y se transformaron en el método de escape de su desesperación creciente, misma que acabó con su percepción del entorno, de sus propios sentidos y de todo lo que componía cada parte de su vida. A lo lejos escuchó voces hablando un idioma ininteligible, hombres que murmuraban bajo el agua, no a Hiromu, mucho menos a Hiroto que ya había sido consumido por el temblor que volvió todo un constante caos del que Midorikawa se hizo víctima. Su mente se sumergió en la nada mientras su voz muda gritaba a la espera de que el nombre de su amado tuviera algún efecto, sus manos inertes dejaron de aferrarse a la baranda y a la realidad, sus pies comenzaron a flotar en medio de esa masa grisácea que se apoderó de su sentir. Le pareció escuchar las voces de Gazel y Burn a la distancia, después el rugir de un motor, luego la risa de Hiroto aquella tarde en el bosque el día de su cumpleaños doce sonando como una melodía suave entonada por las caricias que lentamente lo arrullaron. Sintió sus labios tibios y sonrió, extendió su mano y tocó su piel tersa, su pecho desnudo que se abrió para él como una flor ante los primeros rayos del sol. Del centro de la inmaculada blancura de su cuerpo extrajo una porción de meteoro que se desplazó por su brazo convertida en un riachuelo violeta, el cual recorrió su extremidad desnuda hasta alcanzar su rostro para cubrirlo con su viscosidad. Intentó gritar otra vez, pero sus labios sellados se mantuvieron rígidos y lo salvaron de ahogarse en esa calidez que lo sumió en las tinieblas. Extendió los dedos y clamó por Hiroto, a quien vio difuminarse en medio del humo hasta desaparecer en la negrura que lentamente lo adormeció y acabó por dominar sus sentidos ya expuestos. Antes de rendirse a la nada absoluta, sonrió al saber que su destino era también volverse parte de las tinieblas que habían consumido a su amado, donde compartirían juntos por toda la eternidad. Unas lágrimas enfriaron su rostro y el tacto fuerte de un ente desconocido que bien podría haber sido Satanás lo redujo a la nada, a la oscuridad total que de un segundo a otro liquidó su existencia. De pronto dejó de existir y todo se transformó en oscuridad vacía. Silencio, negrura, soledad, la nada. El fin.

El fin del capítulo parecía haberse cerrado para los niños del orfanato que resignados descansaban dentro de una van que saltaba a la vista con el constante ir y venir de la baliza en el techo que anunciaba la condición de prisioneros de todos quienes habían sido sometidos a ese sistema del que no podían escapar. Entre barullo reprimido por el ambiente de total pena y resignación, los niños se miraban los unos a los otros con los ojos de simples mortales, se sorprendían de verse con ropas extravagantes que los hacían parecer miembros de una fiesta de disfraces, mientras que sin hallar palabras que expresaran algún estado se mordisqueaban las uñas ansiosos. Afuera, los adultos conversaban de los destinos que no les pertenecían, discutían airosos el triunfo de lo que llamaban "el bien sobre el mal", cuando en sus rostros la avaricia de poder no pasaba desapercibida y contrastaba con sus platicas de pseudo héroes. En el submundo de la van, donde yacían inertes los rehenes, Epsilon se mantenía en un rincón sin intercambiar frases, algunos miembros de Prominence se cuidaban mutuamente al igual que los de Diamond Dust, aun cuando no se encontraban allí ni la mitad de los jugadores, así como tampoco los respectivos capitanes. Era el final de todo, de la faceta alienígena que se derrumbaba a pedazos en el centro de una montaña solitaria, al tanto niños de distintas edades, solos en el mundo, se consolaban los unos a otros sin saber qué decir, porque sus mentes jóvenes y en formación poco o nada podían dar a conocer bajo circunstancia que escapaban de su control y que los obligaba a ser partícipes de un circo al que habían sido sometidos por no tener el amor de una familia que los pudiera resguardar. Era el final de la etapa más anómala en el desarrollo de un infante, que se dejaba entrever con gestos cálidos que intentaban infructuosamente atenuar la incertidumbre y el miedo al futuro del que los adultos hablaban vivaces, a la espera de recibir un premio por su majestuosa labor de salvadores, pero ¿salvadores de qué? Se preguntó Hiromu sentado en el piso del vehículo al que había sido obligado a entrar, mientras se dedicaba a acariciar insistentemente la mejilla del chico al que llamaba hermano mayor, a quien había creído perder por un instante, cuando las cenizas del fracaso del proyecto del señor Kira se habían ceñido sobre todos como una nube venenosa que amenazaba con destruir cualquier ser viviente que pudiese rememorar ese lugar y esa vida de encierro.

Afuera todo era parte de una obra pacífica que engañosa seducía a los jóvenes con los aires de la felicidad y la libertad, sin embargo el caos reinante en la nave que había decidido acompañarlos se guareció en esa van junto a los demás, para sembrar el temor que era fácilmente perceptible en las caras inexpresivas de las decenas de almas que se reprimían a si mismas en búsqueda de un consuelo que asociaban al silencio. Entre ellas, el castaño de ojos celestes posó su ausente mirar en el exterior claro, donde policías y detectives conversaban animados acerca de la travesía que parecían haber vivido para encerrar a los niños como animales, luego retomó su atención hacia su amigo que permanecía inconsciente sobre sus rodillas, abatido por las emociones que se habían agolpado en su pecho hasta hacerlo perder el sentido. Por un momento Hiromu envidió la tranquilidad que emanaba la expresión de su hermano mayor, pensó que habría dado lo que fuera por estar tan sereno, por dejar de estar en aquel sitio que lo volvía una presa del sistema, aunque en el fondo sabía que ese semblante calmo sólo era una máscara que ocultaba la desesperación que había visto horas antes en los ojos negros de Midorikawa. Lentamente besó la frente del chico y suspiró, lo abrazó con intensidad y esperó con las manos temblando que todo regresara a la normalidad, mientras el resto de lo niños lo observaba de esa forma antinatural, carente de emociones. Pandora fue de las pocas que se atrevió a caminar hasta quien había sido el capitán de su equipo, para regalar a su rostro sereno una caricia tan fría como el hielo, pero tan intensa como el amor de una madre por su hijo.

- Quiero que despierte... - susurró el castaño sujetando la mano de su mejor amigo, nervioso, asustado e incrédulo de que el futuro tuviese buenas noticias para ofrecerle. Del otro lado Pandora le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con la delicadeza habitual de sus movimientos, negó con la cabeza y se soltó el cabello, el cual lentamente cayó sobre sus hombros cubiertos por un suéter delgado.

- No seas impaciente, estará bien - musitó la muchacha con la voz ronca. Puso sus dedos sobre la nariz del capitán que dormía exhausto. - Está respirando, ¿ves? No pasa nada.

Pero "nada" era lo último que pasaba por la cabeza de Midorikawa, quien inmerso en la escabrosidad de su mente sumergida en las tinieblas rogaba a todos los dioses que sus pesadillas sólo fuesen una broma de mal gusto, que las manos de Hiroto rodeando su cuerpo no fuesen otro producto de su imaginación que acababa con imágenes de destrucción que oprimían su pecho de angustia hasta las lágrimas. Atrapado por la fuerza de su subconsciente, se refugiaba entre guaridas inventadas de los demonios que habían asesinado a su amor, guaridas que eran prontamente descubiertas por quienes regresaban una y otra vez del caos de sus recuerdos con el propósito de desgarrar su corazón con imágenes que revivían su pánico por la muerte de Hiroto, por ese viaje al que no había sido capaz de ir por continuar entre los mortales que le daban la espalda y lo señalaban con el dedo. "Mentiroso" escuchaba con cada exhalación, "degenerado" lo llamaban los demonios invisibles que se reían de él, "traidor" lo apuntaba su mejor amigo, quien acababa por despreciarlo del mismo modo que había hecho con él. Todos se habían aliado para hacerlo perder la razón y ni de un lado ni de otro podía estar bien; mientras que la muerte parecía un anhelo imposible que había perdido, la vida lo señalaba como a la escoria misma y lo obligaba a guarecerse solo en una caverna de la no podría volver a asomar un cabello. Estaba atrapado por el miedo que no le daba tregua, se retorcía en sus recuerdos y sus temores reviviéndolos una y otra vez, pensaba en Hiroto y su sonrisa, en sus lágrimas silenciosas que lo culpaban por no haberlo acompañado a la tumba como había prometido, recordaba sus sueños ingenuos, sus esperanzas consumidas por el odio que había saturado su corazón al grado de anularlo por completo, para convertirlo en un cadáver andante que se escondía del mundo en los rincones de su subconsciente. Ya no conseguía distinguir la pesadilla del mundo real, inmerso en el pantano de su angustia ni siquiera planeaba despertar porque no sabía qué era lo que iba a encontrar afuera, una vez pudiera abrir los ojos para ver el mundo en el que temía no encontrar a su amado. Entre esconderse asustado en sus guaridas mentales y asomarse al mundo donde no tenía motivos por qué vivir, optaba por desvanecerse como niebla y abandonar toda posibilidad de ser real, sin importar si medio Sun Garden afuera estaba sufriendo su pérdida.

No obstante una luz de esperanza sumada a lo incierto de las voces afuera de su guarida atravesó la negrura del pantano en que el peliverde se refugiaba, y se dejó caer como un canto entonado por un ángel que bien podía estar haciendo mofa de la situación, o estar anunciando la alegría del cambio. Desde el encierro en su estado de evasión de la realidad pudo escuchar de repente cómo la voz de Hiroto resonaba triste como sus ojos y sonrisa, pero concreta como nunca, distinta de los llantos y gimoteos que su mente había estado creando para distorsionar su percepción del entorno a favor de hacerlo enloquecer. Lejana, muy lejana, como parte de otro universo, escuchó el susurro suave de su tono apagado, sintió el sonido de cristal de sus lágrimas surcando su rostro, vio sus pestañas bajar en un parpadeo que intentaba ocultar el llanto, reconoció su aroma, su calor a cien millones de kilómetros de distancia desde su refugio oscuro y cubierto del moho del fracaso. Supo que en algún lugar de ese pantano en el que estaba hundido, Hiroto continuaba vivo lloriqueando débil la pérdida de sus sueños, pero al mismo tiempo contento de seguir allí entre las personas de carne y hueso como él, a la espera de tener una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

Entonces abrió los ojos de par en par y se sintió desconcertado, vio un techo metálico muy cerca de su rostro, en la espalda sintió los huesos de las rodillas de alguien más clavándose en sus omoplatos y percibió una iluminación clara que no se comparaba en lo absoluto con esas luces rojas que sólo advertían del pánico que había estado rondando por los pasillos de la nave. Desvió la mirada y trató de incorporarse, las rodillas ajenas se hundieron en sus huesos y soltó un quejido de dolor antes de sentir como unas manos pálidas y pequeñas lo atrapaban de los hombros rápidamente, para obligarlo a cambiar de dirección. Fue en ese momento que se percató de que ya no estaba en la nave, sino que al interior de algo similar a un automóvil en compañía de los muchachos de Aliea y de su amigo Hiromu que apenas lo supo despierto lo abrazó con fuerza, como dándole una bienvenida después de un largo viaje. Midorikawa sintió aquel abrazo como una descarga de energía que lo saludó al volver al mundo real, se quedó con la vista fija, embobado por no hallar qué decir o hacer además de sonreír como un bobo. Pero su alegría no duró, al retomar su papel en el mundo y recordar los eventos ocurridos en la nave, de los que tenía un amplio vacío de información, su intranquilidad regresó con la intensidad suficiente para hacerlo temblar nervioso y volver a ese estado de colapso que se adhirió a los pensamientos sobre Hiroto, de quien nada sabía. No quería ignorar el calor que su mejor amigo le obsequiaba como verdadera muestra de afecto, pero sin considerarlo se incorporó brusco y miró hacia un lado y otro intentando dar con el rostro de Hiroto, aunque sólo vio a los chicos de siempre que lo miraban alegres y algo reservados dentro de la camioneta a la que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado.

- Estás bien... - musitó Hiromu con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo sonrojar a su interlocutor.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Midorikawa de inmediato, ansioso sin detenerse a pensar demasiado. Sintió la mano de Hiromu caer sobre la suya y sonrió porque algo en ese gesto le hizo comprender que el tormento había acabado. Sonrió naturalmente y descubrió una vitalidad inusual en los ojos de su mejor amigo, quien apretó su mano y se acercó a él para abrazarlo una vez más, sin decir nada.

Hiromu no le respondió, así que por sí solo concluyó que la vida no volvería a desarrollarse en la nave. Mientras abrazaba a Hiromu y veía las luces de la baliza de la policía en el exterior, pensó en que finalmente ese imperio de locura en el que llevaban años había terminado, pero ¿dónde iban a vivir ahora? Se preguntó acariciando el cabello de su hermano menor, palpando el calor del chico que en ese mundo verdadero no lo señalaba con el dedo, sino que lo recibía con el abrazo que creía jamás volver a sentir. Hacia un costado vio a Pandora que le sonreía esperanzada, a quien le devolvió el gesto contagiándose de su vivacidad. Tras saber que el mundo real era mejor que los rincones de soledad de su mente, se sintió capaz de sonreír y agradecer mentalmente que todos quienes quería estuvieran allí junto a él, felices de verlo despertar otra vez.

Ryuuji bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el castaño lloraba en silencio sobre su pecho, así que lo abrazó con más fuerza y besó su rostro hasta hacerlo sonreír. El niño retomó la compostura cuando Midorikawa comenzó a reír junto a otros miembros de Gemini, y se limpió el rostro que ya estaba completamente enrojecido.

- Hicimos bien en salir, la policía vino a arrestar a papá - comentó el chico después de ver que su hermano mayor lo miraba atento a la espera de que respondiera alguna de las dudas que saltaban a la vista en su expresión. - Parece que volveremos a Sun Garden - terminó de informar, exhibiendo una sonrisa tan amplia como sus ganas de volver a aquellos años de juventud en que todos eran amigos.

- ¿Es eso cierto? - interrogó Ryuuji volteando a ver al resto para confirmar que las suposiciones de Hiromu eran ciertas. - Es decir... ¿Que somos libres? - preguntó deseoso de obtener una afirmación como respuesta, la cual de inmediato llegó a sus oídos.

- Se acabó, muchacho - habló Saginuma Osamu desde un rincón de la van, rodeado por varios de sus compañeros de equipo que giraron hacia él para sonreírle. - Nos vamos a casa.

Entonces Midorikawa sonrió de oreja a oreja sin poder creerlo, paseó la vista por los rostros del resto, en los cuales relucía una expresión similar a la suya. Si bien todos lucían apagados a causa de la extrañeza de la situación y de lo agotador de los hechos previos, era inevitable que en los corazones de todos y cada uno de ellos titulara esa luz de esperanza que lucían en las miradas que volvieron a lucir vivas, tras ver a Midorikawa despertar. El peliverde también sonrió, vio a su mejor amigo sin hablar, comunicándole que estaban bien allí juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

Sin embargo la sonrisa en el rostro del ex capitán de Gemini comenzó a atenuarse cuando volvió a dar cuenta de la ausencia de Hiroto y de todos los miembros de Genesis, hecho que de inmediato Hiromu captó y que lo impulsó a abrir la boca una vez más.

- Genesis está a salvo - comunicó el castaño con una sonrisa menos alegre, pero a la vez compasiva. - Alcanzaron a escapar junto a Raimon, todos están a salvo.

Entonces un golpe de calma azotó su cuerpo rígido y relajó todos y cada uno de sus músculos por arte de magia, como si éstos hubiesen estado comprimiéndose desde hacía mucho tiempo y de pronto hubiesen sufrido una descarga eléctrica que los obligaba a dejar ese estado de alerta constante.

No había sosegado ni su cuerpo ni su mente hacía muchísimo y casi había olvidado lo que era poder respirar sin esa angustia asfixiando su pecho, por lo que tras asimilar aquellas palabras caídas del cielo, un completo bienestar sumado a una especie de efecto excitante se mezcló con su sangre para tumbarlo en el piso como a una bolsa de papas. Se dejó caer sin creerlo, adormecido en cada parte de su cuerpo que había adoptado esa postura de relajación total, que lo volvía torpe y feliz a la vez, inmensamente feliz. Parpadeó reiteradas veces, su boca se curveó en una sonrisa tonta que no pudo contener y que hizo que sus mejillas se durmieran, quiso preguntar otra vez para escuchar esa respuesta que lo había dopado de alegría en un pestañear, y que lo volvía víctima de una estupidez repentina en la que sólo el nombre de Hiroto existía como estrella del norte. Contempló la expresión apacible e incolora de su mejor amigo, quien lo vigilaba de esa manera incomprensible que lo culpaba por ser ese tonto enamorado, pero que al mismo tiempo lo entendía y respetaba a través del mutismo total demarcado en sus labios sellados en una mueca seria. No podía ser condenado por su idiotez, pensó Midorikawa, que sumido en esa relajación absoluta de drogaba con su propia alegría, misma que había creído olvidar en tan poco tiempo.

Todos estaban allí menos Hiroto y su equipo, tampoco algunos miembros de Caos, pero en su mente la única verdadera urgencia era intercambiar miradas y realidad con el objeto de su enamoramiento. Ryuuji se levantó con dificultad y asomó la cabeza por la entrada trasera de la van, miró hacia el exterior y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos al recibir la luminosidad inmensa y desconocida del sol de la nueva vida. Tras acostumbrar la vista, a la lejanía distinguió la inconfundible apariencia de Endo Mamoru, quien acompañado del resto de sus compañeros parecía despedirse de Hitomiko, la alta mujer que otrora había compartido un cumpleaños de armonía con él y Hiroto, en aquella época de tranquilidad en que su único problema era no ser lo suficientemente valiente para cruzar palabras con su amado. Una sonrisa boba se apoderó de su rostro apenas sus ojos se posaron en la cabellera roja de Gran, y el corazón le saltó al pecho como un animal desbocado esperando por salir. Se bajó de la van y escuchó a Hiromu llamarle, volteó para calmarlo con un gesto y dirigió su atención hacia Hiroto, quien lucía decaído y apagado como una flor marchita en el desierto de la incertidumbre. Lo comprendió bien, porque rodeado de policías estaba su padre, quien como criminal decía adiós mientras los jóvenes de Génesis lo despedían con pena en la mirada, así como en el corazón. Perder a un padre era difícil, más si había sido la única persona que te quería, pensó el peliverde desde la entrada de la van, sin despegar los ojos de ese muchacho cabizbajo que parecía pedir a gritos un abrazo que le devolviera esa pizca de vida que el fracaso le había arrebatado. Él iba a abrazarlo hasta que volviese a respirar de verdad, hasta que el tapón en su garganta fuese expulsado de su ser para perderse en la inmensidad de ese bosque que había sido el escondite perfecto de tantas vidas de soledad, iba a rodearlo con sus brazos y decirle lo muy contento que estaba de verlo, lo muy feliz que le hacía saber que tenían otra oportunidad para sonreír, lo mucho que había esperado que todo ese embrollo llegara a su fin para darles la libertad de ser jóvenes normales, de ser amantes que uniesen sus vidas para toda la eternidad; estaba ansioso por tener a Hiroto ante él, extendiendo su mano pálida y desnuda ante él, así como su corazón.

Sintió el soplar del viento y desvío la mirada al cielo, escuchó el barullo del optimista Raimon taladrando sus tímpanos y suspiró, rió para sí al pensar en lo mucho que le desagradaba Endo Mamoru, y esperó a que los segundos eternos pasaran uno a uno a la espera de que su encuentro con Hiroto fuese real. Con la van detrás supo que estaba privado de realizar algunas acciones, pero era consciente de que no podría contener su felicidad, aunque esa misma lo hiciera desvanecerse al ser un requerimiento excesivo de energía para su cuerpo escuálido y mal alimentado. Sonrió y oyó los pasos sobre la tierra de alguien más, bajó la vista y contempló la desvalida silueta de Hiroto unida a la de su hermana mayor por medio de sus delicadas manos. No pudo evitar recordar años atrás, cuando el amor entre esos dos entes había llegado a conmoverlo hasta la envidia. Pero entonces no sintió envidia, todo lo que pudiese reparar el daño en ese pequeño pálido era necesario, cuantas más manos hubiesen sosteniendo las suyas mejor, ojalá todas las manos del mundo hubiesen estado allí ofreciéndole un lugar al que llegar, como mil hogares tibios con una cena cálida de Navidad en medio de una noche nevada.

Sin despegarle la vista de encima, Midorikawa se quedó de pie viendo el rostro triste de Hiroto que se aproximaba a él en compañía de Hitomiko. Estaba cautivado por todo cuanto había ocurrido, feliz de ver a su amor allí de pie caminando junto a su hermana, y aunque su expresión de desazón total contrastaba con la alegría inmensa que colmaba el corazón del peliverde, se sentía optimista de continuar con vida, con la posibilidad de reanudar el romance que nunca había empezado.

- Tú de nuevo - habló Hitomiko una vez habían llegado ante la van, posando su mirada en el considerablemente más bajo Midorikawa que saludó a los dos con esa jovialidad que lo caracterizaba, y que sorprendió tanto a Hiromu como al resto de sus compañeros de equipo. No podía ser de otro modo, el ex capitán de Gemini Storm hacía mucho que no se comportaba como él mismo.

- Yo siempre - contestó Ryuuji parándose de puntas de pies con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo abiertamente ante los ojos oscuros de la mujer que esbozó una sonrisa. - Yo siempre aquí esperando.

- ¿Qué esperas? - preguntó ella entre risas que lograron hacer que los aguados ojos de Hiroto se alzaran para dar con los del moreno.

- A mi amigo - habló sintiendo que se sonrojaba, aunque poco o nada le importaba en ese entonces, apenas había intercambiado miradas con su amado, apenas lo había devorado con los ojos y se había inmiscuido en su alma triste.

Hitomiko sonrió, pero Hiroto continuó inmóvil como si su alma estuviese perdida en un rincón de ese bosque, buscando regresar a los aposentos del padre que en esos momentos se alejaba dentro de un vehículo en dirección desconocida. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia atrás, vio a Endo y los demás entrando en la caravana en la que habían escapado de la nave, enfocó a su hermana y luego al piso, refugiando sus lágrimas secas de la vergüenza. La muchacha mostró pena sin saber qué hacer y soltó la mano del más bajo, para entregarlo al abrazo que lo esperaba con la fuerza de la voluntad. De ese modo, el líder de Gemini extendió sus brazos sin proponérselo y atrajo el cuerpo aún tembloroso del pelirrojo hacia sí, rodeó sus hombros y cintura, sintió su tibieza y el palpitar de su corazón nervioso, su ansiedad y resignación encarnarse en su piel, esa sensación de soledad extenderse por sus poros de forma compartida. Suspiró, agachó la vista y sostuvo ese envase de angustia entre sus manos, miró hacia el cielo una vez más, cruzó miradas con Hitomiko que lo observaba sin hablar, se refugió en el cuello del pelirrojo y aspiró su aroma que se tornaba gélido a cada segundo. Sentía pena por el muchacho de ojos verdes, sin embargo bajo ese cielo despejándose estaba sonriendo optimista, creyéndose capaz de apartar todos los fantasmas que circundaban el cuerpo tibio y tembloroso que protegían sus brazos, el mismo que no iba a volver a perder nunca, como se prometió a sí mismo antes de ceder a los impulsos que lo llevaron a besar la piel húmeda de las mejillas de Hiroto. Con sus gestos era inevitable manifestar ese enamoramiento que tanto había tratado de esconder, pero en esas circunstancias que le exigían retomar aquello que había creído estar a punto de perder, dentro de su mente sólo existía la posibilidad de aferrarse a Hiroto a la espera de nunca más dejarlo ir, de nunca más perderlo de su control, incluso si con ello se tildaba a sí mismo de psicópata. Besó el rostro del pelirrojo con una sonrisa y el corazón retumbando en todo su cuerpo, besó su cabello y su oreja, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada sorprendida de Hitomiko después de su descontrol amoroso, estalló en una carcajada que se perdió en el aire tibio y viciado que soplaba con ganas de libertad.

La van los llevó por lugares incomprensibles para sus mentes adormecidas a causa de la resignación; tras visitar un par de juzgados en los que nada comprendieron y donde se entregaron al juicio y determinación de las autoridades y los adultos como Hitomiko, volvieron a ingresar al vehículo que parecía llevarlos a sitios cada vez más aburridos y sin sentido, mientras luchaban por mantener los ánimos suficientes para ser conscientes del entorno. Viajaron en silencio dentro de la van, apenas presentes en alma, asustados y a la vez esperanzados de que cada kilómetro los llevara más cerca de la libertad, mientras Saginuma y los otros mayores se dedicaban a apaciguar los ánimos y dar palabras de aliento a quienes parecían más temerosos de esa situación que escapaba a su control por el simple hecho de tener menos de dieciocho años de edad. Midorikawa viajó con Hiroto a su lado, obviando las circunstancias para entregarse a esa felicidad boba que no le permitía poner los pies en la tierra, y es que mientras su piel estuviera cerca de aquella que tanto amaba, si su calor era compartido con el pelirrojo gracias a sus puestos en la van, nada podía estar mal para él, ni que los llevaran al hospital o la cárcel o donde fuera. Lo único que iba a despertarlo de su estado de sopor optimista era la idea de volver a perder a su amado, pensamiento que se le cruzó por la cabeza por un instante, cuando en uno de los juzgados escuchó a un director proponer que todos los niños fuesen derivados a distintos centros de rehabilitación, de manera que no tuviesen modo de contactarse entre sí. Al escuchar tal barbaridad sus manos se entrelazaron con las de Hiroto por un lado y las de Hiromu por el otro, porque ya no iba a dejarlos más, ni aunque eso significara que tuviesen que huir los tres y violar todas las leyes y normas impuestas en Japón y el mundo. Por fortuna no fue necesario escapar, la idea del juez no pasó de ser eso y la disposición de Hitomiko para con esos muchachos fue la clave para que en los semblantes serios e imperturbables de los adultos líderes algo cambiara hasta hacerlos asentir dando la aprobación esperada por todos. Así, la resolución fue agendar más citas que determinaran el destino de los muchachos, quienes fueron derivados esa misma tarde de regreso a Sun Garden, a cargo de la mujer que había entrenado a los jóvenes más corajudos y alegres de la tierra, los mismos que habían sido capaces de acabar con un reinado de terror y opresión al que tantas almas inmaduras habían sido sometidas hasta ese momento. Los rostros de los niños se volvieron unos contra otros con amplias sonrisas que los libraron de las culpas de haber atormentado al mundo entero, afloraron naturales, provenientes de lo más hondo de sus corazones inmaduros e ingenuos que albergaban ese deseo de continuar por el sendero del bien, mismos que demostraron abiertamente que aquellos días de violencia habían acabado, que ya sus mentes eran libres de soñar cuanto quisieran, como cualquier muchacho de su edad.

Midorikawa sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando sintió la mano fría de Hiroto entrelazarse con la suya mientras subían a la van, de regreso a su verdadero hogar, echó un vistazo por la ventana y respiró el aroma de la libertad a través del vidrio, volteó para contemplar la figura de la mujer que había vuelto para salvarlos, tan elegante y distinguida, y a la vez tan pura y hermosa como su hermano menor más cercano, a quien sonrió de medio lado con un dejo de tristeza en su mirar. Sabía que la mano fría de Hiroto no correspondía sólo a un efecto climático, sino a ese sentir negro que lo rodeaba y que él mismo planeaba esfumar en compañía de la hermosa Hitomiko, del mismo modo que hacía unos años, cuando juntos habían hecho sonreír al pelirrojo con todo el esplendor y pureza propios de un espíritu joven. Apretó sus dedos con suavidad para indicarle que estaba allí junto a él, y sonrió cuando el chico de ojos verdes (algo irritados) levantó su mirada aguada y abochornada por el llanto que tanto tiempo estaba reprimiendo, y que actuó como un flash forward para Midorikawa, quien vio en esas lágrimas ocultas una noche de desahogo como la anterior. Pero eso era lo mejor para todos, pensó el peliverde mientras miraba por la ventana como los edificios pasaban unos tras otros a gran velocidad, dejando tanto atrás como una película en cámara rápida. Pensó que esa noche iba a tener que ser otra vez el testigo de ese llanto mudo que no lograba apaciguar la amargura en el pecho de su amado, pese a ello, estaba feliz porque esa ocasión era distinta, no había que prever muerte para el futuro, sino dejar el pasado en el pasado para comenzar otra vez esa vida que los planes de papá habían interrumpido.

- Hiroto, llegamos a casa - habló Hitomiko levantándose de su sitio para acariciar el cabello del susodicho, quien apenas asintió con la cabeza para dar cuenta de que había escuchado.

Tras escuchar aquella declaración, Ryuuji apretó la mano del pelirrojo y sintió el agarre en su otra extremidad del pequeño Hiromu, que sonrió emocionado al igual que él por volver finalmente al lugar al que siempre habían pertenecido, donde habían crecido juntos y se habían conformado todos como una gran familia. Ryuuji le sonrió a su mejor amigo del mismo modo, tan abierto y feliz como no recordaba haberse sentido. Miró hacia el exterior, vio las paredes del orfanato que tantas veces había percibido como gigantes y que ahora sólo eran una muralla más, que sin embargo le trajo millones de recuerdos en un respirar, así como los árboles que cercaban el lugar, mal cuidados y algo pobres en sus ramajes derruidos con el tiempo y la falta de los cuidados impartidos por la chica de cabello negro. Estaba ansioso de ver allí el lugar donde había conocido a todos, quería bajar de la van y entrar cuanto antes a esas habitaciones que de seguro encontraría diminutas, donde había conocido a Hiroto, donde se había enamorado de Hiroto con sólo verlo. Se puso de pie en compañía de Hiromu mientras los demás niños bajaban audaces e igualmente emocionados, jaló de la manita del pelirrojo que no se había atrevido a soltar y le sonrió cuando éste alzó su mirada ausente, que ni siquiera revivió con la llegada a Sun Garden. Por el contrario, parecía que no quería estar allí, aunque probablemente no quería estar en ningún lugar.

Luego de Hiromu, Ryuuji bajó de un brinco de la camioneta, entre risas que desentonaban con su expresión de cansancio total, pero que iban a la perfección con su corazón sanándose y alegre como el del verdadero Midorikawa que había llegado a ese orfanato años atrás. Había soltado la mano de Hiroto para saltar, sin embargo de inmediato volteó con una sonrisa hacia el susodicho que asomó por la puerta a pasos lentos y cansados, sin siquiera pasear la vista por los alrededores. Extendió su mano hacia él, pero el chico bajó sin su ayuda y no volvió a tomarlo, para desgracia del peliverde que en un principio sintió aquello como una puñalada, pero luego como una especie de deseo de independencia muy propio de su amado, lo que significaba que estaba bien aún, que todavía era el mismo de siempre que no tenía problemas en arreglárselas solo. Pese a todo, seguía siendo el Hiroto que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Cómo volveremos a vivir aquí? - preguntó Osamu desde la entrada del orfanato, en compañía de Hitomiko, quien no respondió a sus palabras por permanecer inmersa en el letrero con la inscripción del orfanato. - Perdimos todas nuestras pertenencias... - habló el muchacho bajando la voz y la vista, como sus compañeros de equipo.

Tenía razón, todo aquello que habían tenido hasta entonces se había perdido, incluidas sus pertenencias, sus juguetes y ropas, sus libros, mangas, cuadernos, fotografías y cada pequeña pieza que había conformado las vidas de los niños que volvían a quedar a la deriva. Midorikawa frunció el ceño angustiado, sin evitar recordar las fotografías de Hiroto en su escritorio, en las cuales él era uno más de los retratados que correspondían al grupo selecto de aprobados. Él también había perdido sus cosas, ¿cómo iban a jugar FIFA con Hiromu ahora?

- Habrá que volver atrás... - suspiró Hitomiko cerrando los ojos con nostalgia, a lo que el pelinegro le palmeó el hombro con una sonrisa de medio lado, misma que la mujer correspondió entonces.

- Vamos a empezar otra vez, pero todos juntos - contestó el muchacho guiñándole un ojo amistosamente.

Empezar de cero era quizás el mayor desafío que tendrían que enfrentar desde que habían puesto un pie entre esos pasillos sucios y sin uso que parecían haber esperado el regreso de esos niños por tanto tiempo. Uno a uno los muchachos fueron ingresando al recinto todavía tímidos y distantes, rodeados del aura de Aliea que los convertía en seres extraños para todo entorno, sin embargo con el pasar de los minutos cada quien comenzó a reconfortarse lentamente, a sonreír por iniciativa propia al ver ante sus ojos las escenas alegres de la niñez encarnándose por esos pasillos que de forma gradual acogieron a todos, incluso a Midorikawa. Mientras Hitomiko hacía llamados telefónicos a personas que los niños no conocían pidiendo cosas que nunca habían considerado prioridad, el peliverde ingresó al orfanato sin soltar la mano de su mejor amigo, como si continuaran teniendo seis años, miró a Hiroto para comprobar que iba con ellos y se entusiasmó al confirmar que el aludido se adentraba en el lugar como los demás, aunque sin ánimos. Lo invitó con su alegre voz a darse prisa, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con un asentimiento mudo de cabeza que a pesar de lo apagado, era una pequeña señal de vida de quien parecía acabado.

Volvieron a sus cuartos, reconocieron el comedor y los rayones en algunas paredes, revivieron horas de juego en el patio y de a poco empezaron a reír para volver a la normalidad, hasta que el atardecer trajo consigo un camión con provisiones que Hitomiko y los mayores se encargaron de suministrar. Antes del anochecer se sentaron a la desgastada mesa en la que todos quedaban grandes, y cenaron como si celebraran un gran triunfo, pese a que habían sido derrotados. Era el triunfo de ser libres.

Ulvida se paseaba radiante luego de haber llorado sin descanso en la van, Osamu seguía a Hitomiko ayudándole en todo cuanto podía, Midorikawa bromeaba como no recordaba haberlo hecho y Hiromu reía de su extraña forma de hablar, Hiroto aislado se limitaba a observar el entorno sin emitir opinión, aunque no dejaba de ser objeto de atención para el peliverde que retomaba lentamente esa actitud que lo volvía él, el muchacho que todos querían. Y es que a pesar de no poder evitar mostrar su alegría era consciente de que esa noche tenía pendiente anudar sus brazos entorno al pelirrojo que parecía anular sus emociones en un rincón por el miedo a mostrarse débil una vez más.

- Es probable que tengamos que ir mañana a otro juzgado, el caso de papá no se ha cerrado, pero por ahora solo dormiremos aquí - comunicó Hitomiko desde la cabecera de la mesa, vuelta la líder de todos los jóvenes que abiertos a su cariño asentían con la cabeza.

Lo hicieron como la chica ordenó, al caer la noche se dedicaron a armar las camas después de limpiar un poco, cada quien reordenó su cuarto con lo poco y nada que el camión de suministros les había otorgado para pasar esa noche en que apenas dejaban de ser los temibles aliens que nadie quería ver. Podían ser odiados por todo el mundo, pero como de costumbre, estaban volviendo a disfrutar el aire de la libertad y felicidad que los conformaba como la solitaria familia que eran, como el grupo de huérfanos que había tenido que aprender a sobrevivir en ese mundo de adultos que les recalcaba que no eran nadie. Pero entre ellos lo eran todo, del mismo modo que en Aliea estaban contentos de vivir en ese universo pequeño que ellos mismos estaban obligados a crear para mantener la frente en alto, la diferencia era que entonces ya no había motivos por los que pelear entre ellos, no existían títulos ni nadie era superior a otro por ser más fuerte. Simplemente eran los niños que alegres canturreaban canciones sin sentido mientras ordenaban las camas de las habitaciones.

- Hiroto, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

Al preguntarle aquello en la puerta de su cuarto, Midorikawa sintió que a su inocente pregunta debía agregarle un "quiero compartir todas tus lágrimas" que sólo comunicó a través de la lastimera sonrisa que le obsequió al chico de ojos verdes que lo observó con los labios apretados y la mirada gélida, ausente. Con la escasa luz, esa mirada felina y mística era aún más extraña y cautivadora, además lucía la complicidad del encuentro furtivo en el iris verdoso que absorbió su atención como un vórtex.

La respuesta fue muda y esperada, la afirmación que transmitía el deseo de compañía por medio de un parpadear apagado y duro a la vez, el mismo que con pesar había estado bajando y subiendo con parsimonia para contener el llanto, fue el sí que hizo que Ryuuji volteara a ver a un lado y al otro del pasillo para confirmar que no quedaba nadie más allí. El resto de los chicos se había ido a dormir, otros estaban en el comedor jugando con Hitomiko, pocos estaban encerrados en las habitaciones en grupitos que como él esperaban usar esa noche como una especie de luto para todos esos años de encierro que habían muerto tras la victoria de Raimon. Era el momento perfecto para cerrar el capítulo.

Hiroto ingresó en el cuarto que en nada se parecía al de Aliea, esperó dentro que su confidente lo siguiera mientras este último avanzaba los pasos que los dividían con la vista fija en el escritorio de madera que ya no lucía ninguna fotografía ni objeto en la superficie. Cómo le habría gustado ver su rostro demacrado en una fotografía como un día atrás, se dijo el peliverde dando un suspiro al recordar. La puerta se cerró y los muchachos quedaron aislados otra vez, el pelirrojo caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, al cabo de un par de segundos se tumbó en el colchón y se convirtió en un capullo envuelto en el desteñido y pobre cobertor que desencajaba con la clase de su silueta elegante. Midorikawa lo vio sin hablar, pensó que ese no era el lugar para Hiroto, ni que esas eran las sábanas apropiadas para rodear tan hermoso cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la luz de la luna colarse por la ventana para delimitar las formas que se convirtieron en su territorio, porque en las habitaciones de Aliea no había ventanas, y las únicas estrellas visibles eran aquellos stickers fosforescentes que el muchacho arropado en la cama había pegado con tanto esmero por crear su universo solitario.

Ryuuji se sentó al borde de la cama y se cruzó de manos, paseó la vista por las murallas viejas y algo sucias, luego por el piso flotante que se perdía en la oscuridad como sus pies, después fijó la mirada en el cielo a través del vidrio, en las estrellas que apenas se veían a causa de la contaminación lumínica.

- Qué bueno es poder ver la luna desde tu cuarto, ¿no? - soltó sin proponérselo, pendiente del satélite natural que les regalaba un tenue baño estelar desde la incontable distancia.

Hiroto no había respondido ni iba a responder a nada, el luto era más profundo en él y Midorikawa lo entendía aunque intentara amainar la tensión con frases sueltas que se perdían en medio del inmenso silencio que el pelirrojo había instaurado con su solo respirar. Desvío la mirada y vio el bulto humano que yacía en la cama, subió sus rodillas y las abrazó, entonces cerró los ojos y escuchó la respiración pausada de su amante, la cual de algún modo lo arrullaba como una melodía triste y sutil a la vez, misma que comenzó a transmitirle una infinidad de sentimientos que no parecían posibles en un ser tan insignificante como un capullo de sábanas. Durante un buen rato se quedó en esa posición escuchando el inhalar y exhalar rasposo entre las telas, al tanto divagaba acerca de los recientes eventos que habían cambiado sus vidas tan radicalmente. A veces miraba hacia un lado y otras no, Hiroto no cambiaba el ritmo de su melodía y él no sabía qué hacer para darle un poco más de vivacidad a esa reunión que había empezado sin una excusa concreta, de la cual no conseguía obtener más que el sosiego de saber que el pelirrojo seguía allí viviendo a su lado, respirando para que lo supiera real.

Sin dobles intenciones se dedicó a delimitar la silueta de Hiroto con la mirada, luego de determinar que su constante pasividad no lo conduciría a nada útil en ese momento, a pesar de que dedicarse a mirar tampoco era ventajoso. Bajó los pies de la cama y se tumbó sobre ésta al lado de la oruga que se negaba a dejar el escondite que lo transformaba en un ente totalmente distinto del conocido, vio el cabello rojizo perderse entre los pliegues de la ropa de la cama y no supo cómo continuar.

- ¿Por qué estas así? - preguntó Ryuuji clavando sus negros ojos sobre el pelo rojo que escapaba a la protección entregada por las sábanas baratas. - Tú eres fuerte, esto no es algo que deba afectarte así.

- ¿Porque soy fuerte no puedo sentirme mal?

Al no esperarse una respuesta de parte del pelirrojo, Ryuuji quedó sorprendido y con los labios apretados por no hallar cómo continuar ni qué decir. Parpadeó y se dijo a sí mismo que sus métodos para animar al resto no eran precisamente eficaces, menos con personas tan importantes para él como ese muchacho que le había cerrado la boca con una sencilla pregunta.

- No quise decir eso, lo lamento - se disculpó y cruzó de brazos, sin despegar la vista del bulto que se removió entre las sábanas para darle la espalda en un segundo. Suspiró y tocó el hombro de su compañero para acariciarlo con profundidad y delicadeza a la vez, sin embargo el chico se removió y libró de dichas caricias sin vacilar.

Midorikawa apartó la mano y frunció el ceño, frustrado ante la actitud ajena, aunque no la culpaba en lo absoluto, había esperado esa clase de reacciones todo el día y no era algo que fuese a sorprenderlo en demasía. Cruzó los brazos por su nuca y suspiró, sintió la tibieza de su compañero mientras en su mente preocupada se gestaban pensamientos inapropiados que no podía contener luego de creer estar a punto de perder a su amado. Estaban ambos solos allí, vivos, libres, sin esa carga extraña y estúpida que los transformaba en robots de destrucción, ¿cómo no iba a estar feliz de poder respirar tranquilo al lado del muchacho que más le gustaba, de quien había llegado a su vida para iluminar todo su universo?

- Entiendo que estés así... - continuó mirando hacia el techo blanco que destacaba en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. - Todo ha pasado muy rápido.

- Pasé toda mi vida queriendo enorgullecer a mi padre, quería ser Hiroto para él - musitó el joven capullo con la voz apagada, logrando de inmediato que su acompañante cerrara la boca para prestar atención. Ryuuji desvío la mirada hacia su interlocutor, pero éste se guareció entre las sábanas y dejó exclusivamente escapar ese hilo de voz fúnebre.

- Ya eres Hiroto...

- Quería que me quisiera, ser perfecto para él.

"Yo te quiero, eres perfecto para mi" pensó Midorikawa con una sonrisa de medio lado al tanto se acomodaba en la cama para enfocar con mayor claridad el perfil oculto del pálido muchacho que comenzaba a temblar a medida que sus palabras resonaban opacas en la habitación.

- Quería que cumpliera sus sueños, porque fue el único que me hizo feliz cuando estuve solo - prosiguió el pelirrojo como si hablara consigo, como si estuviese dando su discurso final antes de hundirse en un pantano de desesperanza que Midorikawa reconoció de inmediato, y que lo hizo bajar la mirada apenado.

- Hiroto... Él estaba equivocado y lo sabes - reprochó el peliverde como intento de hacer regresar al chico de su viaje al subconsciente.

El aludido no respondió con palabras, asintió con la cabeza bajo el cobertor y regresó a su inercia inicial, al tanto el otro daba una profunda exhalación a modo de cansancio. Ryuuji apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero mientras sus cabellos verdosos caían uno a uno sobre el cobertor ajeno, cerró los ojos y rodeó el capullo abrigado con sus manos sin añadir nada más. Siempre le había gustado hablar y bromear con sus amigos, pero así como en su infancia, tratar con Hiroto era un desafío que lo dejaba atrás y lo convertía en un perdedor mudo que apenas si conseguía hilar alguna frase coherente. Hiroto era inteligente y lo hacia callar con facilidad, con un vistazo lo congelaba y con su sola presencia lo hacía bajar los hombros y sonreír algo lastimero por no ser lo suficientemente bueno. En ocasiones como la de entonces, sólo le quedaba acudir a sus tímidas y flacas extremidades con el propósito de ser útil al menos físicamente.

- Estaba equivocado, pero gracias a él no me sentía solo - comunicó Hiroto en medio de un susurro para sí que penosamente alcanzó los oídos ajenos. Midorikawa abrió los ojos al segundo y enserió la mirada, porque la declaración era cierta, y él nunca había sido bueno para acercarse a Hiroto durante su niñez. - Ahora que se fue yo...

- Tienes a Hitomiko y a mi - interrumpió el peliverde sacudiendo suavemente el cuerpo del joven arropado hasta la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estará Gazel ahora? - preguntó sin coherencia entre sus diálogos, pero angustiado hasta las lágrimas, mismas que al cabo de un instante hicieron de su voz un tronar agudo y quebradizo que dividió el corazón del peliverde en dos.

- No sé...

- Suzuno, Endo, papá, todos me abandonan, estoy solo otra vez - gimoteó el pelirrojo empezando a perder el control, temblando una vez más bajo el agarre delicado y temeroso del muchacho que volvía a ser ignorado y disminuido por ser sólo él y no uno de los mencionados. - No quiero estar solo, ¡no quiero! - aulló Hiroto sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos mientras su compañero lo liberaba del abrazo y lo observaba distante, reticente.

Midorikawa se apartó y descansó sobre la cama sin volver a hablar, manteniendo la distancia escuchó como el amor de su vida lloraba casi sin emitir ruido mientras él no hacía nada más que permanecer allí tras esa pared invisible que los seguía volviendo miembros de distintas clases. Sintió deseos de llorar, no obstante se contuvo y apretó los labios y los puños, miró sus manos y comprendió que él jamás iba a ser suficiente porque ese destino en el que había creído así lo quería. Pero él no se daba por vencido, ¿no? Ni siquiera en el último instante, y por eso podía disfrutar de estar allí aún vivo junto al chico que había estado a punto de perder, quien irónicamente parecía querer haber muerto.

- Hiroto, ¿por qué no puedes darme la cara? - habló Ryuuji con un tono tan severo y distante como su expresión.

- Este no soy yo - informó el pelirrojo con la voz firme pero aguda por el llanto, al instante, como si hubiese estado esperando que siguieran hablando. - Mañana volveré a ser el Hiroto de siempre - titubeó el chico que en esa faceta temblorosa no parecía ser el mismo, tal como decía entre sollozos que el niño de ojos negros no lograba entender a cabalidad.

Midorikawa se limitó a observar porque aquel siempre había sido su patético y penoso rol, desde que tenía memoria que lo único que podía hacer respecto a Hiroto era verle y sonreír, contentarse con sus migajas de lástima. Aunque quisiera hacer todo por él no podría por ser una persona tan simple, pensó el joven sin expresión, sintiendo que dentro de sí comenzaban a quebrarse algunos recientes recuerdos que habían hecho de su ilusión infantil un sueño real del que no quería salir. No pudo evitar llevar a su mente la noche anterior en que Hiroto había estado llorando de forma similar, llamándolo amigo con liviandad como si fuese un compañero de toda la vida, distinto de entonces, que lo negaba por completo y ni siquiera lo incluía en su lista de personas de confianza, ¿qué había pasado con el reconocimiento de las fotografías? Se preguntó el peliverde apretando los labios, delineando el contorno hostil de quien lo negaba como a un Judas.

- Me gustaría saber si el Hiroto de siempre me aceptará de una vez por todas - comunicó de pronto con la voz ronca y distante, sintiendo que la lejanía física entre sus cuerpos era irónicamente falsa en contraste con sus pensamientos. - Me gustaría saber si alguna vez el Hiroto de siempre podrá verme, o si se acordará de que existo - continuó el peliverde escuchando el gimoteo suave y casi inexistente de su compañero, quien disminuyó el caudal de su llanto para prestar atención a sus palabras. - ¡Aunque lo dudo! - exclamó Ryuuji finalmente, con tono jocoso a pesar de estar quebrándose por dentro, riendo de su propia desgracia, del final de su cuento amoroso.

El visitante de ojos negros comenzó a reír para sus adentros, apenado, desesperado por no saber qué hacer en ese lugar o ese mundo. Fijó la vista en un punto más allá de lo real y se negó a sí mismo, anuló sus pensamientos y dejó que su cuerpo se articulara automáticamente como programado para desperezarse, mientras el bulto joven que continuaba arrullado en la cama omitía incluso su respirar para convertirse en un completo radar. El peliverde se levantó de la cama, sonrió sin motivo y se ordenó la ropa, miró hacia la ventana y suspiró, dio media vuelta y caminó un par de pasos como método de escape a su propio miedo, sin embargo el más mínimo cambio en el ambiente lo obligó a poner los pies en la tierra, todavía esperanzado. Aunque no quería marcharse del cuarto, de repente la idea de hacerlo fue lo único que pasó por su mente con claridad; el temor al rechazo y a que su fantasía amorosa acabara fueron tan fuertes que guiaron sus pies a la salida, pero antes de largarse por completo del lugar, sus sentidos sensibles a cualquier variante lo alertaron de que sobre el cubrecama barato el capullo estaba volviendo a crecer, por fin abriendo parte de su caparazón para extender unas tímidas alas. Escuchó el sonido del viento en el exterior y deseó ser parte de éste para escapar de esa situación, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, confuso, exhaló ruidosamente y trató de mantener la serenidad para dignarse a salir sin manchar más su imagen, porque sentía que llevaba demasiado hablando solo y en vano, haciendo el ridículo frente a quien lo ignoraba monumentalmente desde siempre.

- ¡Bueno! Creo que mejor te dejo en paz de una vez - acabó por decir entre las mismas risas que estaban asfixiándolo por dentro, gritándole que era un perdedor y fracasado que había desperdiciado gran parte de su juventud en ese amor que había durado unas pocas e intensas horas, mismas que habían compensado tantos años de espera, pero también llenado sus estanques de esperanza en vano.

Midorikawa sintió que iba a desaparecer si atravesaba esa puerta oscura que marcaba una ruptura en su vida, pero fue fuerte y avanzó aún con la esperanza de que ese bulto de sábanas y carne humana pudiese detenerlo, porque nunca perdía los tontos sueños que agitaban su corazón. Caminó suave y aguardó, agudizó el oído y percibió el murmullo del viento acompañando sus pasos, el roce de la tela de sus pantalones con su piel, el de las sábanas con la piel ajena que lentamente se escabulló como una serpiente reptante que sigilosa se acercaba a su presa en medio de la oscuridad. El tacto frío de las escamas de reptil ascendió por su brazo, sin que se diera cuenta de repente su extremidad se vio envuelta por los pálidos y finos dedos que con la luz del exterior brillaban como neón, volteó con el retumbar de su corazón desbocado en los oídos y se encontró con la mirada cándida y vidriosa del chico lunar que en tiempos remotos lloraba bajo el árbol que lo había vuelto víctima de ese enamoramiento enfermizo y asfixiante que había titilado como estrella del norte durante toda su adolescencia, hasta ese preciso instante. Entre las tinieblas de la noche descubrió el llanto mudo y radiante que purificaba las penas como un manantial del alma a través de los ojos que relucieron como faroles, calló y dejó que su amargura fuese extirpada con las lágrimas que vio caer silenciosas, las que prometían acabar para dar paso al amanecer radiante del Hiroto que volvería tras el luto. Tragó saliva y palabras, evitó retomar un diálogo que se previa infructuoso y sin vacilar un instante entrelazó sus dedos prisioneros con aquellos radiantes que, de igual modo, se dejaron atrapar por el agarre que los conectó en un parpadear en cámara lenta. Se miraron a los ojos y compartieron el calor de sus manos, Midorikawa apretó los dedos del muchacho con firmeza, contrario a sus palabras, pero dichoso de presenciar que no era el único que necesitaba con urgencia de un compañero que lo apoyara. Si bien Hiroto no dejaba de llorar y actuar como un ente totalmente diferente al habitual, sus dedos fríos sostuvieron los de quien le sonreía con el corazón como si todas sus esperanzas de continuar estuviesen puestas en él, pese a que las frases hiladas con lágrimas habían parecido estropear toda oportunidad de reconciliación.

Sin esperar un segundo más, el peliverde regresó sin que le exigieran y rodeó los hombros del mudo llorón que se dejó hacer, y que de igual manera respondió ese abrazo con una timidez característica de esa versión nocturna de sí mismo. Midorikawa acarició el cabello liso de su amado, adentró los dedos entre sus hebras y lo retuvo contra su estómago cálido, al tiempo que el chico mimado temblaba y pedía a gritos silenciosos que ese abrazo no acabara. El muchacho deslizó sus manos blancas y temblorosas por las caderas del peliverde, sentado como estaba, apoyó su frente en el estómago de su confidente y gimoteó para sus adentros intentando terminar cuanto antes con la larga tarea de derramar la pena, al tanto el otro se mantenía de pie sin actuar, paralizado, confundido y extraña e inesperadamente feliz de no haber cruzado el umbral de la puerta. Ryuuji abrazó la nuca del pelirrojo, su espalda huesuda y trabajada, sus hombros fuertes que en ese entonces tiritaban como los de un recién nacido que apenas se exponía a las tinieblas del mundo real. Le sonrió, lo apretó contra sí, lo amó con toda la intensidad de su corazón y más, por saber que las palabras que lo negaban como un amigo no eran más que un escudo tras el que Hiroto se avergonzaba de reconocerlo su único aliado en ese lugar. La idea de ser un amigo a escondidas no le gustaba del todo, pero era un logro que había tardado tanto en conseguir, que ante él solo podía alegrarse y volver a sonreír optimista, feliz como no dejaba de sentirse tras dejar atrás el tortuoso mundo de Aliea junto a sus seres más queridos.

- Perdóname - titubeó Hiroto después de un extenso silencio que los mantuvo unidos exclusivamente a través del abrazo más tibio e inconexo que habían compartido. Midorikawa bajó la vista e identificó el ceño fruncido con angustia de su amado interlocutor. - Soy un idiota y tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo de qué? - interrogó el oyente que se acuclilló dejando atrás el abrazo para enfocar al rostro ensombrecido de Hiroto, quien se limitó a bajar la mirada y esconder su penosa faz de cualquier espectador. Midorikawa sonrió apenado y acarició la mejilla del chico, sin pensarlo besó su frente y luego sus labios.

- He perdido todo - musitó el pelirrojo rompiendo en llanto una vez más, aunque en esa ocasión su amigo lo detuvo con una sonrisa conciliadora que intentó comunicarle que no todo estaba perdido como creía. Hiroto paseó la mirada por el cuarto evitando el contacto visual, pese a que ya era el centro de atención. - Tengo miedo de estar solo... - comunicó entre gemidos que anunciaban que la declaración continuaba - y de ser demasiado estúpido y arruinarme.

- Eso no va a pasar - negó Midorikawa con una sonrisa que no podía contener, y es que ver como el otro se sinceraba no lograba sino ponerlo feliz como nunca. - El Hiroto que conozco es inteligente, el niño más inteligente que he conocido - habló sintiendo como la mejilla húmeda que sostenía en su palma se entibiaba con su declaración. - Es inteligente y lo admiro mucho - confesó y vio como la sonrisa más cándida y tímida asomó en los labios del pelirrojo que se ocultó bajo su cabello.

- No es tan inteligente si no puede retener a un amigo siquiera - dijo Hiroto levantándose de hombros y bajando la vista para esconderla entra las piernas, derrotado. - Me gustaría tener tan buenos amigos como Endo.

- Tal vez no puedas tener todos esos amigos como ese niño - habló Midorikawa soltando una exhalación nasal que denotó un poco de hastío -, pero Hitomiko y yo... Estoy seguro de que estaremos contigo, también papá, aunque ahora no podamos verlo... - rió el peliverde rascándose la punta de la nariz.

Hiroto asintió sin decir nada más, se quedó con la cabeza gacha como si nada de lo dicho hubiese surtido efecto en él, sin embargo sus manos antes rodeando las caderas de Midorikawa se deslizaron hasta atrapar los tibios dedos ajenos que se engancharon a los suyos como raíces programadas para conectarse. Hiroto se quedó en esa posición sin volver a abrir la boca, no pronunció oración más, aunque no fue necesario porque a partir del enganche de sus manos con las de su amante, las declaraciones de todo tipo estuvieron de más. Midorikawa volvió a apoderarse del cuerpo joven de su enamorado por medio de un abrazo que se convirtió en un llanto de apariencia eterna, se acuclilló para recibir al otro que no dudó en dejarse querer y se recostaron sobre el colchón atados con las extremidades del otro, intercambiando emociones con tan simple y gratificante gesto. Mientras los minutos pasaban, Ryuuji sonrió para sus adentros sin soltar al muchacho que lloró en su pecho durante horas, sin pensar en nada que no fuese ese lugar y momento que inexplicablemente se volvió el más largo e incierto que había experimentado a su corta edad. Bajo la claridad inmaculada y débil de la luna olvidada por Aliea, se quedaron sobre ese viejo colchón apoyándose mutuamente por causas distintas que se manifestaron de igual forma; Ryuuji tranquilo contuvo el llanto de su amor en su pecho a sabiendas de que se trataba del cierre de un ciclo, mientras que por su parte, Hiroto se aferró como nunca a quien había negado con descaro y que entonces era su único amigo en ese mundo nuevo al que tenían que habituarse a partir de ese día.

Amigos era algo que siempre había querido tener Hiroto, pensó Midorikawa por largo rato esa noche, hasta que el pelirrojo por fin agotó sus lágrimas y se entregó a la dulce calma del sueño, misma que no tardó en ceñirse sobre el chico que trató de mantener la vigilia para poder controlar que sus manos fuesen capaces de almacenar la pena ajena sin sufrir averías en el camino, que lo hicieran lamentar no ser lo suficiente siquiera para consolar el luto al que se entregó para sopesar el dolor de su amado. Antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido sobre esa cama maltraída y vieja, con sábanas desgastadas y un cobertor desteñido y con olor a encierro, Ryuuji pensó que vivir era maravilloso si estabas junto al Hiroto que por fin, después de tanto, había abierto su corazón de par en par para él, para que de una vez por todas pudieran emprender esa vida que las circunstancias habían postergado por tantos años. Con una sonrisa cerró los ojos y se deleitó de estar compartiendo su calor con el Hiroto que lloraba sin temor al rechazo, estrujó los hombros ajenos y dio las gracias al destino por haberle concedido el deseo de seguir viviendo, de haber conectado su corazón con el del amor de su vida, de haberlo recompensado por la espera y de no permitirle cruzar esa puerta que lo dividiría de su humanidad por culpa del orgullo.

Despertó con los rayos del sol que lo cegaron a través de la ventana, luego de un sueño que no pudo recordar, abrió los ojos con pereza y enfocó el techo de la habitación que demoró en reconocer. Con parsimonia se talló los ojos e hizo un recuento mental de lo sucedido el día anterior, recordó que su vida ya no transcurriría en Aliea y que su cuarto volvería a ser aquel reducido espacio con una cama vieja, que no era sobre la que estaba acostado entonces. Se incorporó asustado hasta que asimiló lo sucedido la noche pasada, volteó a ver a Hiroto, quien para su no-sorpresa, no estaba a su lado. Tontamente buscó por el cuarto con la mirada, pero al comprobar que no había rastros del pelirrojo soltó una exhalación y se rascó la nuca, pensando que las cosas siempre eran así, que Hiroto desaparecía por la mañana cada vez que dormían juntos y él se quedaba solo esperando que regresara. Cuando tenía mucha suerte, pillaba al pelirrojo vistiéndose para salir. No pudo evitar pensar que quizás él era un dormilón, o que Hiroto había sido tan bien adiestrado que dormir demás no era correcto para el favorito de papá.

Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, vio el cielo celeste matutino, tan extenso y claro como no recordaba haber visto antes. Sonrió para sí y se estiró de brazos, dio una vuelta por la habitación y se recostó una vez más, aspiró el aroma de la cama y rió para sus adentros al descubrir sobre la almohada algunos cabellos rojizos que eran prueba fehaciente de que Hiroto y él habían dormido allí. Después de reír solo como una nenita enamorada por un rato, se puso de pie y dejó la habitación para ir al baño. En el pasillo no vio a nadie, aún eran las nueve de la mañana y el cansancio había agotado a la gran mayoría de los muchachos, así que no era de extrañar que durmieran hasta tarde ahora que podían hacerlo sin recibir un castigo por ser perezosos un día. Luego de ir a los servicios higiénicos, Midorikawa salió al salón principal cruzándose las manos por la nuca, totalmente relajado, como si ese día sus vacaciones estuviesen comenzando, pese a que lo que se iniciaba no era más que una vida normal que ya tenía olvidada. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó la comida que quedaba, que era poca porque apenas habían regresado y hasta entonces ni siquiera habían ido a comprar provisiones. Desayunó solo en el comedor, vio caricaturas en la televisión y esperó a que alguien hiciera aparición, sin embargo nadie parecía querer despertar ese día, y él seguía hambriento y un poco aburrido. Disconforme con el simple pan con huevo que había comido frente a la televisión, salió del orfanato sin avisar a nadie y fue a comprar algunas chucherías que tuviesen más azúcar que su penoso tazón de leche sin sabor adicionado.

Todavía recordaba los locales comerciales cercanos al orfanato, habían cambiado con el pasar de los años, pero la mayoría seguía funcionando, incluido el supermercado al que caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras miraba el entorno que seguía como lo recordaba, con esa gente sencilla y amable, algo pobre, con esa vegetación escasa y consumida por el cemento, con ese sol brillante que saludaba a los ciudadanos cada mañana al despertar. Se adentró en el supermercado silbando una canción, contó el dinero que llevaba en los bolsillos y se dispuso a comprar, sin embargo antes de dar un paso por los corredores identificó a su inconfundible amor pelirrojo cargando un par de bolsas y pagando a la cajera que le sonrió de oreja a oreja, embobada según Midorikawa, quien no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de celos al ver como la mujer se quedaba pegada viendo los ojos de su chico. Sin considerarlo dos veces se acercó a Hiroto y lo saludó con la mano para captar su atención y así distraerlo de la mujer, que lo miró curiosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ryuuji de la manera más casual, ignorando que el chico de ojos verdes y él habían estado llorando y sufriendo por cosas que parecían haber quedado olvidadas de la noche a la mañana. Clavó sus oscuros ojos en los de Hiroto y sonrió al descubrir en su mirada enrojecida y algo hinchada que ese Gran que había derramado sus últimas lágrimas había quedado atrás, perdido y enterrado junto a los escombros de Aliea que yacían en el bosque. Se sentía ingenuo, pero los ojos lunares de su amado volvían a recobrar ese brillo encantador que hacían de él una mezcla perfecta de elegancia, confianza, seguridad y buenos sentimientos.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó Hiroto y soltó una risita nasal que enterneció el corazón de Midorikawa del mismo modo que en los viejos tiempos. No le quedaba duda, ese era su Hiroto de siempre, y ya nada podía hacerlo más feliz.

- Vine a comprar - habló Midorikawa levantándose de hombros, sonrojándose por la obviedad de sus palabras y por haber caído en la broma. - No hay nada para comer en casa - bufó cambiando de tema, cruzándose de brazos para atribuirse seriedad.

- Por eso vine, planeaba preparar el desayuno - comunicó Hiroto levantando las bolsitas para complementar sus palabras.

- ¿Para mi? - preguntó Midorikawa como quien no quiere la cosa, escudriñando en las bolsas que el otro sostenía, alegrándose de pillar un par de paquetes de galletas y chocolate.

- Para ti - asintió Hiroto entre risas, cerrando los ojos y siguiendo el juego, aunque su respuesta era verdadera.

Midorikawa sonrió, pensó que nunca había sido tan feliz y que la vida nunca había sido tan perfecta, porque su universo ya estaba completo y su luna particular había llegado para iluminar hasta el infinito las tinieblas. Por fin sintió que juntos habían comenzado a crear ese universo que tanto había anhelado.


End file.
